Remus Severus Snape
by LoyalSlytherinForever
Summary: When Harry's parents abandon him for dead when his twin is the GWL, Harry is adopted by his godfather Remus and Remus' husband Severus Snape. au/ooc, slash HP/DM, SS/RL
1. abandoned but adopted

On the morning of November 1st 1981 a baby was found on the doorstep of an orphanage in Southern England. The baby had a mop of black hair and brilliant green eyes. The only sign of who the baby was was the embroidered name Harry James on the blanket.

00000000

The wizarding world was celebrating the downfall of Voldemort. Lily and James Potter and their daughter Chloe Siriria were proclaimed heroes as Chloe was the girl who lived. They were staying at Chloe's godfather's home in London for the press to speak to them. Very few people paid attention to the second twin; Harry James who his parents said had been killed and taken away by death eaters.

At Hogwarts in the headmaster's office three men were meeting.

"I know my godson is alive." Remus said.

Albus shook his head. "I know you have a bond with your godson but Remus he is dead."

"I have had a link with my cub since he was born. I would know if he was dead."

"What reason would Lily and James have to lie about their son?" Albus asked.

"They want Chloe to be heir to the Potter estate. By getting rid of Harry Chloe becomes heir." Remus said.

Severus spoke up. "I have not been ousted as a spy yet. I have spoken to the other death eaters, the boy was not taken."

Albus sighed. "You both truly believe that Harry is alive?"

Remus nodded. "I know he is."

"You must find him then. I don't want anyone to learn you're searching for Harry though."

Severus and Remus left the office and headed for the gates of the school. When they got beyond the wards theyapparated to the front garden of Spinner's End. Inside Remus turned to his husband.

"We've got to find my godson." 

Severus kissed his husband. "We'll find him I promise you."

Severus led him down to the potions lab that he kept in the basement of the house. He had been making living brewing potions for Hogwarts medical wing and for St. Mungo's.

"When he was born you had a blood bond with Harry?" Severus asked.

Remus nodded. "It's why I know my cub is alive. I didn't tell Albus because it's borderline black magic."

"Old blood families have done it for centuries. I did with Draco."

Severus started pouring some ingredients into a stone basin and then he made Remus add a few drops of his own blood."It should act like a pensive and show us where Harry is if you focus on the boy."

Remus focussed hard and a picture of a stone building appeared. "It's an orphanage."

The two found out where the orphanage was located and found the paper work necessary for them to claim the boy.

00000

The nun who ran the orphanage was sitting at her desk when one of the younger nuns knocked on the door. She informed the older woman that men had arrived claiming to know the boy.

"Sirs, I am told that you know the identity of the child left here." She asked as she entered the room.

The lighter haired man nodded. "He is my godson. I am his guardian if his parents are unable, and Severus is his cousin"

The other man handed over some paper. "These prints will confirm his identity. As my cousin is unable to care for the boy we have come to take him home with us."

The woman nodded. "We of course are always happy to send children home with their own families. I see this is all in order. There are some forms you need to fill out."

She led the two men to her office and handed them the forms. She had always been a good judge of character. She knew when people had good intentions and she knew these men both did. She called for another nun to bring the boy in. 

"Remy" the boy cried as soon as he saw the two men and held out his hands.

Remus scooped up the boy as the old nun smiled. "I guess that's a final confirmation. He has not spoken since we found him."

"Hey cub we're going to take you home with us." Remus said as the boy snuggled into him and fell asleep.

The old nun was smiling. "Poor little boy has had quite the bad night. I'm glad to see he'll be home with his family."

When the paper work was done Severus and Remus had legal custody of the boy in the muggle world but they headed to Hogwarts to make it legal in their world as well. Albus sent not only for Lily and James but for the senior Potters a swell.

000000

William and Katherine were the first to arrive. "What is this about Albus?"

Albus simply pointed to the corner where Katherine noticed Harry in Remus' arms. "Harry" she cried and took her grandson from his godfather.

William was shocked as he watched his wife hold their grandson. "How is this possible?"

Lily and James chose that time to come through the door, holding Chloe in their arms. Neither of them looked pleased to have been called on such short notice to school.

Lily noticed her son. "Harry" she exclaimed.

James turned to his son. "How?"

Remus growled. "Don't pretend to be surprised or relieved, after abandoning your son to die."

James was angry. "How dare you?"

"We could have you charged with child abandonment." Remus snapped.

Albus tried to calm down the situation. "Remus and Severus have taken custody of the boy. We're asking you to sign adoption papers."

Lily shook her head. "No"

"Remus and Severus have agreed to not press charges against you if you sign over your rights to the boy."

James and Lily did not need much persuasion. Get rid of any responsibility for a child they never wanted and avoid prison time. They went to sign the paper work but stopped when they noticed the name.

"Remus Severus Snape."

Severus nodded. "The boy will be safer without your name. Keep him away from the press."

The parents signed the papers and were about to leave when William Potter grabbed his son by the arm. "You're disowned."

James sputtered. "You can't. I'm your heir."

William looked at his grandson. "No Harry, or should I say Remus Jr. Is my heir. You won't get any of it."

Lily and James fled from the office and William and Katherine agreed to act as witnesses for the signatures of Remus and Severus to adopt their grandson. 

"I hope you don't mind we changed his name. It'll just make it safer for Harry and easier for him to grow up."

William nodded. "We're just happy that our grandson will be happy and taken care of."

Katherine handed the boy over to Remus. "All we ask is that you allow us to continue to be a part of his life."

When the older couple had left Albus sent the paper work off to the ministry and turned to the two men. He invited them to stay and have dinner with him before they returned home.

Severus looked at his husband and new son. "I think it's time we take our little boy home.

Albus smiled. "You three make a beautiful family."

_Authors note: Some how my first chapter was deleted on the site. I had to do a rewrite so if anyone had read the chapter before; it explains why it might sound a bit different. I tried to stay as true to the original chapter as possible. _


	2. settling Remy in

Severus and Remus appeared in their front garden. Severus remembered buying the house after school had ended. He had never imagined he would be bringing home a family to it. Now that Voldemort was gone he would be able to come out as a spy and live a regular life. He would not have to hide his marriage to Remus. 

Remus smiled over at his husband. "What are you thinking about?"

Severus looked at Remus and the baby. "I was thinking how I never thought I'd have a family to bring home here."

Remus smiled. "Getting sentimental on me."

Severus sighed. "After becoming a death eater I never imagined I could be happy. Now I have you, and we have this precious little boy to raise."

Severus had been forced by his father to be a death eater when in his fifth year. Remus had learned and convinced him to go to Albus for help. He had become a spy in order for the ministry to pardon his original charges. He had been involved with Remus since seventh year and married for two years. They had to hide it for his marriage to a werewolf would have not pleased the dark lord. They'd both wanted kids but Remus was worried to pass on the wolf curse and Severus' body had sustained too much damage from curses for his body to carry a child. Now it seemed fate smiled on them. Not only could they celebrate their marriage to the world but they had a son to raise.

Severus took the boy from his arms. "I never had a father to be proud of but I promise that I'll be a father Remy here can be proud of."

Remus smiled at the nickname "Remy?" and kissed his husband. "You will make a wonderful father to our little boy."

Severus nodded. "When it is safe we will go to London and make sure my status as spy is brought to light and my name is cleared."

"Are you sure?" Remus said, uncertain of both the reaction his husband would get and possible danger.

"Most of the death eaters have been caught or claim to be innocent. I want our son to be proud of the name he carries." Severus stated.

Remus nodded "Then your son and I will be by your side."

The two men walked into the house and up the stairs to the second floor. There were four doors off the hall. There was their bedroom, a bathroom and a room used by Remus as an office. The fourth was a second bedroom.They had both once hoped it could be a nursery but it had long ago been turned into a storage room.

Remus went to work with a few spells and transformed it into a nursery. "This will have to do until we can head to London." Remus sighed.

Severus smiled and laid the sleeping boy down into the crib. "We'll fill this room with toys and colors, and books."

Remus nodded. "You know this is probably better then his room at home already. I don't think other then myself and his grandparents, he ever got anything of his own."

Severus knew it had pained his husband that he could not do better for his godson. "We'll make up for all of that and more Remus."

"James used to be one of my best friends. I don't know how he ever turned into the man he is today." Remus sighed.

Severus nodded. "I had thought he was always arrogant but even I never thought he would go as far as he has gone."

The two men spent the night in a plush armchair that they put on rockers if the baby was needing comfort. Neither of them could seem to leave the side of their new little son. They realized that they would not only be healing this little boy but their own hearts by adopting the child as their own.

000000000000000

When they awoke in the morning they found Harry was awake but laying in the crib just looking up at the roof, with his eyes glittering. The boy was so well behaved he probably would have laid there for hours before he had squawked. Remus picked up the boy and noticed he was wet.

As he changed the boy he felt the tears in his eyes. "What did they teach Remy? How scared he must be to cry if he was willing to lay in a wet diaper."

Severus came over and offered a salve he had acciod from his supplies. "The few times I saw Lily with the boy she never did seem maternal towards him."

"We need to convince Remy that it's okay to cry and need us." Remus said scooping the boy up.

Severus nodded. "We will Remus."

The men took him down to the kitchens where Severus transformed a chair into a highchair and they placed Harry in it. The orphanage had given them a supply of bottles, diapers and a few other items which would last them a few days. It pained Remus he had never been allowed to take Harry for a night, so he had no supplies.

Remy looked up at them and said "Mooey"

Severus looked at Remus "Does he know your nickname?"

Remus shook his head "He is referring to a stuffed wolf that I gave him when he was born. He always had it when I saw him."

Severus thought "There was no stuffed wolf in the basket that he was in when he was dropped off at the orphanage."

Remus shook his head "I guess we should not be surprised that James and Lily did not think to include a comfort for the baby they abandoned."

Severus knelt in front of Harry at his level "Daddy and I'll get you a new toy I promise Remy."

The little boy looked at Severus and Remus and pointing at his godfather said "Daddy"

Remus smiled "Yes, I am your new daddy and this your Papa. If that's okay with you."

The boy was silent for a moment as if thinking and then happily smiled "Daddy, Papa."

Severus ruffled his hair "Yes Remy"

Harry looked at him "Me Remy"

Remus nodded "Yes, we decided you should be named like your daddy and Papa so you are Remus Severus. Or Remy."

The boy gave another winning smile "Me Remmy, Remmy."

They had him nicely distracted and got him to eat his breakfast that they prepared for the boy. Severus had sent an owl that morning to Albus to ask to arrange for his name to be cleared so that he could return to a normal public life. He wanted to give up spying long ago and now that Voldemort was gone, it would be done.

An owl flew in the window later when Harry and Remus were laying on the carpet in the library playing with blocks they had found in the attic.

Severus and Remus

I am happy to inform you I have spoken with the newly appointed minister and he has agreed to come public with your role as a spy and you will be awarded with the Order of Merlin second class for your service. The news will be printed later today. I hope this will allow you the freedom finally to live the life you should have had all along. If you are in London tomorrow as I am sure you will wish to do some shopping for your new son, I have a request from his grandparents for you to meet with them at Gringotts to handle certain paper work. Enjoy your freedom Severus, and your new family.

Best Regards, Albus Dumbledore

Severus handed the letter to Remus who beamed. "It'll be nice to be able to go out in public together as a couple, well as a family now."

Severus nodded "I'll send a letter back to Albus and inform him we'll meet Katherine and William tomorrow just before lunch at the bank."

Remus looked at his son. "We get to take you shopping and get you some new toys and clothes."

Remy smiled "Mooey"

Severus sat down next to the boy after writing the response. "Yes, I am sure we can find you a new Moony."

The boy smiled and turned back to the blocks as Remus said "I wonder what William and Katherine have for us."

Severus shrugged. "I'd assume it has something to do with transferring their will to make Remy here their heir."

Neither cared about the money. James' parents were aging, they had been in their forties when James was born, or they might have fought for the boy. They knew he would be better off though with his godfather and his husband. The money though would make a future for Remy though. Severus and Remus had no intention of touching the money, they made descent money themselves and would be able to support the boy without it.

0000000000000000000

Severus smiled as he walked into the Leaky Cauldron the next day. Many eyes were on him but not out of suspicion or fear. Many people clapped as he passed or called out to him. He cared not about that. What he cared about was that he was for the first time walking by with his husband on his arm and their son in his arms.

Remy was a bit startled by all of the people so Severus pressed his head against his shoulder. "Its okay Remy, they are all nice people."

Remus just smiled at the boy and tapped the bricks in the courtyard and the entrance into Diagon Alley opened. "Remy you might want to look"

The boy peered from his place in his papa's arms and caught sight of the first shop and soon looked like an owl drinking everything around him in with his huge green eyes which made both of his father's smile.

"Gringotts first Remy to see your grandparents and then well go do some shopping." Severus said.

They went into the bank where Remy shrieked and buried his head against Severus at the sight of the goblins. Severus did not blame the child; they were not the prettiest looking creatures. They walked over to the head Goblin.

"We are to be meeting Lord and Lady Potter here" Severus informed the Goblin.

The Goblin looked them up and down before coming out "Follow me please." And lead them through the bank.

They entered an office where the bank manager sat with Katherine and William. Katherine beamed "Hey little prince."

Remy hearing his grandma, his grandparents being the only ones other then Remus who ever held him before, turned to smile "Ganny"

She took the child into her arms. "He already looks happier. I am just sorry we were never around enough to notice what they put him through."

Severus shook his head. "You can't blame yourself for what has happened. You could not expect your son to do such a thing to his own child."

William came up. "We have changed the will and have set up a trust account for Harry. You'll have access to the trust while he grows up for any expenses, the rest will be his upon his twenty first birthday."

Remus nodded. "We appreciate you have done this but we'll leave the trust for Harry. We have the capabilities to financially care for our son."

William smiled. "I know you do boy. I just want to make sure you two understand it's there if needed."

They went to work on the paper work that was set before them and Remy sat in his grandmother's lap the entire time. She was crying when they took their leave but she was happy to see that her grandson was happy and loved by his new parents. 

Before they left she smiled as she remembered something. "I have something I think he might be missing."

Severus turned back to her. "What might that be?"

Remy answered for her as he squealed "Mooey" when he saw the stuffed werewolf in her hands.

"We went to see if we could find anything of Harry's at the house. Most of the house was destroyed but that little wolf was in one piece. I remembered Harry with it."

Remus smiled as he watched his son cuddling it. "He was asking for it all day yesterday. I gave it to him when he was born."

After they said their goodbyes they headed back into Diagon Alley where they had ever intention of spoiling the child. Neither of them planned on raising a spoiled child but after the first fifteen months of his life, the child could use a bit of it right now.

0000000000000

They had decided to sit down at the ice cream parlour after they had finished all of their shopping. They had shrunk most of the bags. They had bags of new clothes, toys, books as well as baby essentials for Remy. They had gone a bit crazy with the toys and books, a lot he would grow into; wanting to make sure for once he had a normal childhood. Severus had even insisted on a wizard's first potions kit.

"What kind of ice cream would you like Remy?" Severus asked.

The boy looked confused and just shook his head.

Remus smiled "How about some chocolate ice cream all around." He headed off to the counter to get some ice cream.

They were sitting together when the last people they expected to see had come into the shop, James and Lily. Their daughter Chloe was in Lily's arms and people were coming up to see them and admire the child.

Lily and James spotted them and came over. "I am certain you're proud of yourselves." James stated.

Severus continued to feed Remy ice cream and did not look up. "I am certain I have no idea what you are squawking about Potter."

"The fact that my parents have cut me off. Even my trust fund account is gone." James roared.

Remus looked at his old best friend. "I guess James you might actually have to find a real job for once. Hard concept I know."

James laughed. "At least I can get a real job, Remus."

Severus looked up. "Run along and speak to someone who cares Potter."

Lily looked with scorn at her son. "Come on James we do not want Chloe infected by that child or these two. Sirius will be expecting us back soon."

Remus barked. "Ah, good old Sirius. Had to go and mooch off Black. He is so in love with you two, he probably jumped at the chance to support you."

Lily sneered. "James come on, we have an interview with the Prophet this afternoon, and that magazine tomorrow."

As the couple took Chloe to get ice cream Severus turned and picked Remy up "How about we go home little guy"

Remy was already tired from the excitement of the day and nodded. By the time they arrived home at Spinner's end Harry was asleep and they put him down in his crib and started to set up his room for real with all of the clothes, toys, books and other items they bought the boy. 

Downstairs again Remus sighed. "They are going to use Chloe to make them rich again you know."

Severus nodded. "She'll likely become a spoiled little princess by the time she goes to Hogwarts. I just hope for her sake her fame lasts as long and is as valuable financially as her parents hope."

Remus sat down and curled up with his husband "Remy is lucky isn't he? We can give him a proper happy life, with two parents who actually love him."

Severus kissed his husband "Yes, we will."


	3. revelations

Three days after Remy had come to live with them the moon was starting to turn full. There was a locked cellar for Remus but they decided not to put Remy through it for he was too young to understand. Albus had agreed to have Severus and Remy spend the weekend at the school. They were a bit uncertain how Remy would react though. He had been having bad dreams and had spent the past few nights sleeping with them in their bed.

Severus came down with a bag packed for them both and watched his husband with Harry on the sitting room floor. "It's time to go."

Remus looked up and then nodding stood up as he scooped Remy in his arms. Remy looked at Severus "Papa go?"

Severus nodded "Remy and Papa are going to go on a sleep over to Hogwarts for two nights."

Remy looked at Remus "Daddy too?"

Remus shook his head. "Sorry little man but daddy can't come with you this time. Just you and Papa."

Tears ran down the boys face "No. Daddy come too!"

It wrenched Remus and Severus' heart. The little boy still had a hard time crying or even speaking up when he was upset so when he became that audible he knew he must be pretty upset.

"Hey cub, you know Daddy would come but he's not feeling well. Daddy doesn't want you to get sick to." Remus tried to explain.

The boy started to sob harder "Daddy sick? Hospital, daddy?"

"No cub, Daddy just needs some rest." Severus explained.

"And you and Papa are going to go and see some ghosts, and the giant squid and Hagrid's dog." Remus tried to tempt the boy.

Remy remembered Hagrid from when he was little. "Haggy?"

"Yes, Remy, Hagrid, and Professor Dumbledore." Remus said. The few times Remy had seen any of the teachers from the school they had been nice to him. They has felt sorry that Chloe was doted on. Usually though the Potters had made some excuse that Remy was ill.

"Floo" Remy said, going into his Papa's arms finally.

Severus shook his head "Sorry Remy but we're going to have to apparate. Professor Dumbledore won't be in his office for us to floo there."

Remy buried his head in his Papa's shoulder as he hated apparating. Remy rubbed his back "Its okay. It'll be over quick and then you'll have lots of fun."

Remy turned for one last hug from his daddy and then again buried his head against his Papa who sighed "Well see you on Sunday?"

Remus nodded and kissed his husband. He watched as Remy and Severus walked down the front path. He had not been away from Remy since they had adopted the boy and he was trying to hide the tears as well. 

Severus looked at his son "Ready Remy?"

The boy let out a muffled "No."

Severus sighed and rubbed his back "It'll be okay, you'll see" and then apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

Remy was bawling by the time they appeared and Severus rubbed his back all the way up the school drive trying to get the boy to calm down. It was not until a familiar booming voice called out that Remy pulled away to look.

"Severus, Harry" Hagrid called and then amended himself "Remy."

The little boy smiled "Haggy" at the big half giant.

Severus put him down on the ground and the little boy toddled over to Hagrid and to the boarhound next to him. The dog looked like he could swallow the boy whole but Severus knew Fang would not have hurt a fly.

Hagrid smiled at the boy "Boy he has grown. Last time I saw him he was only months old. Always seemed sick when I came to visit."

Severus nodded "Seems his parents decided they were tired of hiding him and decided to get rid of him all together."

Hagrid shook his head. "How parents could be so horrible to their own son? My mum was a giantess and she was more maternal then that."

Severus sighed. "The boy would not even cry when we brought him home. He still barely makes a sound when upset but he's getting better."

"You ever need a baby-sitter for the boy Severus I'll care for him. Anyone in the school would." Hagrid said.

They stood and watched as Remy played with the dog for a while until Harry was exhausted and he scooped up his son and made his way to the castle, Minerva met them on the front steps.

"Kitty" Remy said.

She smiled "Yes, you remember I was a kitty don't you?"

Severus smiled at Minerva "Thank you and Albus for having us. Remus did not want Remy around when he was sick."

Minerva knew the words were not to scare the child. "We're happy to have you both. I have no idea how Lily could do that to her own son. What a poor child?"

Severus just nodded. "Could you perhaps show us to where we will stay? Remy is in need of a nap."

Minerva led them to one of the guest chambers that was not far from what Severus remembered of school, from the Ravenclaw dorms. There was a cozy sitting room and a bedroom with a bathroom. Someone had gone to work and supplied a number of toys, as well as a crib in the bedroom.

"Albus wanted to make you guys feel comfortable here." Minerva said before she took her leave.

Severus lay Remy down in the crib for a nap and then went to read a book in the sitting room. It seemed strange to be back in the school again. He could not wait to show his son the school.

00000000000000

Severus and Remy made their way up into the main part of the hall. Remy was taken by the moving pictures and had started talking to them so Severus decided to take him for a tour. He knew a few pictures that Remy would like. 

Severus was accosted by a water balloon from Peeves "Peeves, get back here." He demanded.

The ghost taunted him "Hey Snivelly, returned to school? Thought you needed a shower."

Severus was cut off from a retort when he heard a scream and saw Remy crying on the floor. "Hey little man, what's wrong?"

Remy showed him cuts along his arm "Papa, mean kitty" and pointed at Mrs Norris.

Filch had come around the corner and Severus turned on him "Keep that beast of yours under control."

The care taker growled "Mrs Norris is not a beast. She makes sure kids do not get out of line."

"That animal attacked my son, and if I ever see the beast any where near Remy again, I'll skin it alive." Severus snapped.

The caretaker grabbed the cat and scurried off. The man had been a care taker there for years, before Severus was a student. He knew the caretaker was a squib disowned from his magic family. He got his revenge by tormenting the students.

"How about we go see Madam Pomfrey?" Severus said.

Remy looked at him "Nurse?"

Severus smiled "You remember Madam Pomfrey when you were little?" and when Remy nodded. "You know I bet she'll have chocolate for you."

Remy agreed and allowed his Papa to carry him to the hospital wing though he would not allow Severus to place him on the bed so Severus had to sit down instead with the boy in his lap.

Pomona came out "Severus, what happened to the poor boy?"

"Mrs Norris attacked him" Severus said through gritted teeth.

Pomfrey chucked "Told Albus he needs to get rid of that cat. Now Remy can I see your arm?"

The boy was reluctant and suddenly was playing scared but she handed him a chocolate and he smiled. He let her see his arm and she put some healing salve on his arm and bandaged it.

She turned to Severus "Did you realize there's a charm on that boy?"

Severus was shocked "No, I did not detect one."

"It's a strong one. Probably blood glamour, put right into his genes. I only detected it because it seems to have weakened a bit." Pomona said.

Severus looked at the boy "Why would anyone put glamour on the boy and a blood one."

Pomona shuttered "I don't know but if you'll allow me I can remove the remainder of the charm."

Severus nodded and when she finished removing the charm they were stunned. Harry had changed a bit in appearance. He still had hit mother's green eyes but he no longer looked like James. He was definitely familiar to them but it was someone else he looked like.

"Black" Severus uttered.

0000000000000000000000000

Sirius stormed into the office of the headmaster. He had not been called here since he was a student. He was surprised by the call and even more surprised to find Remus, Severus, Remy, and the older Potters all in the room. 

"What is this all about?" Sirius barked and then taking in Remus "You should be home. The full moon is tomorrow night, you must be weak."

Remus nodded. "I should have known you'd remember. I was home but something came up that made me come."

Severus turned Remy to look at Sirius and Black gasped "How, that's Harry but he looks like, he looks like me!"

Remus nodded "There were blood charms on the boy. We discovered them and removed the spells."

Sirius sunk into a chair. "It was one night, we did a paternity test, and it said he was James'"

Remus was shocked "You had a relationship with Lily?"

Sirius nodded "We thought James was killed with the Prewett twins in the attack. Lily and I found comfort together one night."

Severus nodded "James found out. He did not want to live with the shame so he hid the paternity, raised the boy as his own."

Remus nodded "Explains why Lily and James never cared for the boy. Chloe is James' daughter, she must be but Sirius."

Sirius realized something "Remus, when he was born you insisted I be godfather to Harry. It was tradition that the brother or best friend be godfather to the eldest."

Remus nodded "But James insisted quite adamantly that I be godfather to Remy."

"The blood bond. If they did it on you with Remy, it would have revealed the boy was yours." Severus finished.

Remus looked at Remy "But why abandon the boy. Why not come out about his paternity? If he was not a Potter, then the heir would be Chloe."

William who had been listening all of this time spoke up. "No. James knew we love Remy. He knew the paternity would not change our mind."

Katherine nodded. "Sirius has been as much our son as James. Remy would still be our grandson and heir."

"So they hide him away so no one notices, then try and get rid of the boy so Chloe is the heir. James hates the boy for he is not his; Lily hates the kid for he is a reminder to her husband that she cheated on him." Severus concluded.

Sirius was ready to break something. "They've kept my son from me all of this time. They've been living off of me in my house and kept Remy from me.?"

Remus tried to calm him down "What are you going to do?"

"First I'm going to kick them out on their asses and then I'm not sure. I won't take my goddaughter's trust fund but I refuse to let them in my house."

Severus and Remus looked at the boy. "And Remy?"

Sirius looked at the boy. "He's my son."

Remus held the boy "Sirius he is settling into our home. He already calls us Daddy and Papa."

Sirius was in tears. "I want to be a part of my son's life. I don't want to uproot him from his home, but I can't give up on him."

Severus offered "Be his godfather. Dote on him, spoil him, and spend as much time as you want with him. Be Uncle Sirius."

Sirius looked at the boy "Uncle Sirius?"

Remus nodded. "You get to love and be part of his life but be the fun one. Not worry about discipline and all of that."

Sirius thought for a moment "I want it legal. I don't want you to turn around in a few months and say you changed your mind."

They nodded and Albus brought out some paper work he conjured from the ministry. One was Sirius' agreement to the adoption, and the second was to make him godfather and guardian if anything happened to Remus and Severus. 

"He is a Black. He is my heir to my house and my legacy" Sirius said.

They nodded. "Remy is your godson, It is your choice to leave it to him."

William came over "This changes nothing. Remy is still our grandson and we will not change the paper work. He is our heir."

Katherine nodded "We will still want to be part of his life. Sirius is after all as good as a son to us."

Sirius smiled at that. The older couple took their leave and then Sirius was about to leave but he took a sleeping Remy into his arms and kissed his black locks. He wanted to have James and Lily punished publically for this but he knew for his son's safety he could not. He had every intention though of ousting them from his home and his life.

He turned to Remus "After I deal with Prongs, how about Padfoot comes tomorrow night and spends the night with you like old times."

Remus nodded "I would like that a lot."

Sirius left and Remus after kissing his husband and son reluctantly left as well. Severus stood there holding his son. It should have brought closure to Severus to know why the boy's parents could do this to him but it just raised more questions to his mind. He was just happy that Sirius had allowed Remus and him to keep Remy.

Albus seemed to know what he thought "Sirius knows you two will offer Remy a better home. He was always better as the fun Uncle type."

Severus nodded "I think I'm going to go and take my son down to bed." And walked from the office. 


	4. burn old fences and build new bridges

Sirius had never been more livid in his life. He felt like he was the werewolf and not Remus. As he stormed up the front steps of his house he felt like he wanted to strangle something. He went into his house and followed the sounds of voices into his library. He saw that James and Lily were finishing an interview. 

The reporter finished and the photographer took one last photo "What a perfect little family." The photographer said.

The reporter nodded. "Our readers will like reading about how your little family stuck together and over come your loss."

James had seen Sirius but simply said. "Of course we are torn by the death of our son. But we must go on for the sake of our daughter."

Lily nodded and wiped away imaginary tears. "Any mothers out there surely know how we suffer."

The reporter nodded. "Thank you for giving us the interview Mr and Mrs Potter." And handed them an envelope.

When the reporter and her photographer had left the house James and Lily turned to Sirius. 

"You're home, how was the meeting?" Lily inquired.

"Interesting. Remus and Severus were there." Sirius barked.

Lily paled but it was James who responded. "And how are they doing?"

"Moony is of course facing the full moon tomorrow. Severus seems quite content though. Harry was with them."

Lily was angered "Harry is dead. That boy is not Harry." What she said was right. For Harry's safety as well as to allow him a normal life they had allowed the world to continue to think the boy dead.

"You know there was something different about the boy, he looked different." Sirius said.

James visibly looked a bit shaken at that. "Of course, those two would have blood adopted the boy."

"Interesting, does not explain why the boy looks like me." Sirius said.

Lily knew Sirius found out. "Sirius it was for the best. Harry would have been a bastard. You know he was better off as James' son."

Sirius grabbed the woman "Don't. Don't you dare say that my son was better off with that filth as a father. You neglected him and then abandoned him."

James pulled Sirius off his wife. "Padfoot you never wanted to be a dad, never would. We were protecting Chloe."

Sirius punched his former friend. "I'll never forgive you for this. You stole my son from me and then almost killed him."

James shook his head "If he matters so much to you, where is he Sirius?"

"He has a home with Severus and Remus. I will not uproot him again. I love my son. I will be godfather to that boy." Sirius growled.

Lily looked at him "See you don't even want him now?"

"No I can understand what's best for him." Sirius growled and then pointed at the door "Get out"

James stood up. "What do you mean? You would not throw out your own goddaughter?"

Sirius seethed "You three are to leave my house immediately. If I ever see you here you will be arrested. Chloe's trust fund remains but you will have no access to it. Chloe will be given enough every year for school fees but you'll never touch any of it."

James blanched "Sirius, we have no where to go. My parents have disowned us."

"Find a job James. Perhaps pimp your wife, she's good for a shag. Sell your daughter for more interviews. I don't care, just get out now." Sirius roared.

He watched as they collected the few things he would permit them to take, which was really only Chloe's possessions. He showed them to the door while casting new wards to keep them out as he went.

"Oh and just to let you know if you were thinking about grovelling to mummy and daddy, they know and they are as sickened as I am. Remy is still their grandson and heir they informed me." And slammed the door in their face.

James looked at his wife and daughter. He had wanted so much for Chloe. How did it end up that they were now looking at a hotel on what funds they had. Chloe was meant to have it all. Now that little spawn would inherit the extensive Black and Potter estates as well as the slightly more modest Snape estate. 

Lily looked at the envelope of money "We'll just have to grant some more interviews. I'm sure someone will even offer us a house when they know we have none."

James nodded. "Our little Chloe here is still the hero. We'll show them."

0000000000000000000000

Sirius showed up the next morning at Spinner's end. He looked at the house and smiled. It suited Remus and Severus some how. Sirius and Remus' friendship had suffered over the past few years when he found Remus had married Severus. It had been three years since they had spent a full moon together.

Remus opened the door "I was hoping you were coming Padfoot."

Sirius smiled. "I should have been here more often, Moony."

Remus showed him into the sitting room. "You're here now. How did Prongs take the news?"

"As bad as you might think. Tried to tell me that Remy was better off with them then if I knew he was mine." Sirius growled.

Remus wrapped a comforting arm around his old friend. "Sirius I'm sorry they did that to you. You would make a good dad."

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not certain but at least I would have cared for him, more then I can say for those two."

Remus dropped into a chair. "I want to thank you again for letting us keep Remy."

Sirius nodded. "My son deserves to be happy. I can see even after only days that he is happy here with you. You are his daddy."

Remus felt bad for Sirius. "He'll know you all of his life and he'll love you. You'll be his Uncle."

"I'm happy. I'd make a better Uncle. I want him to have a real home and real parents, and you and Severus can give him that." Sirius admitted.

"I never thought you would ever say that." Remus said.

Sirius looked at his old friend "I'm sorry that I was such a jerk about you two. He makes you happy and I should have been happy for you."

"He's a good guy when you give him a chance. He'll be a good dad."

Sirius nodded "I know. I know that you two have wanted kids so bad. I can't think of anyone better to raise my son."

The two spent the afternoon catching up on old times. Sirius was touched to see the bedroom that they made for his son. Sirius saw that they had not bought him a child broom yet and put that on his list. He felt a connection to Remy since the day he was born. He had never even after the blood bond, felt any real affection for his goddaughter, and now he understood better. He was content that his son would be raised here.

The moon was coming out and Sirius smiled "Time for me to change."

Remus nodded "See you in the morning Sirius."

Then where the two men had stood a werewolf and a dog now stood. The wolfs bane potion his husband had been perfecting allowed Remus to keep his mind and the two went running out into the woods playing like two pups, as they had done for years when they were in school.

000000

In the morning Sirus and Remus apparated outside the gates of the school and walked up to the door. They were informed by a passing Madam Pomfrey that they would find Severus and Remy in the great hall having breakfast with the teachers. The hall was nearly empty as it was very early on a Sunday morning and most students were still in bed.

Severus was unsuccessfully trying to feed Remy when they came up. The boy saw them and called "Daddy"

Severus turned and smiled at his husband. "I see you are no worse for your night last night. Thanks Padfoot for keeping him company."

Sirius nodded and watched with a smile and Remus scooped Remy into his arms and sat him in his lap as he took a seat "You've been a good boy for Papa?"

Severus smiled "He did well until last night. He cried himself to sleep, missing you."

Sirius watched as his son drank a bottle of milk in Remus' arms and he saw Severus' smile as he looked at the boy and his husband. Sirius knew he had made the best decision for his son. He made one more hard choice when they were in the guest rooms where Severus and Remy had stayed.

"I think you two should blood adopt Harry" Sirius finally stated

Both men were surprised and Severus asked "Are you sure? The adoption is one thing but if we blood adopt him, he'll be ours."

Sirius smiled "He's yours already. I want my son to be a part of you two, I want that for him."

Remus nodded "If you really mean it"

Sirius nodded. "I already have your agreement to be his Uncle and godfather. That is enough for me. The blood adoption does not change that or his being my heir. I want to do this for you."

Remy took one last transformation. Due to the worry of the werewolf in his blood, it was Severus' blood added to the potion but a strand of Remus' hair was added as well for a link to the man. Remy's eyes turned a soft grey and he thankfully got Remus' nose but he looked like Severus in the rest of his features, and in his soft black hair which now hung in waves, no longer the unruly mess it had been before. 

"Now he is truly Remus Severus Snape." Sirius said with a genuine smile.

Severus held his husband and son to him "Thank you for this Padfoot."

The two men, who had been enemies for so long and had called a truce for the sake of the boy, shook hands in friendship that morning. 


	5. Christmas shopping

It had been nearly two months since they had adopted Remy and Severus and Remus were taking their son to Diagon Alley for some late Christmas shopping. They planned on giving Harry his first true Christmas. William and Katherine would be coming on Christmas day and Sirius would be spending several days. 

Severus was pulling on his winter cloak when a tiny bundle of green came hurdling at him. "Up Papa" the bundle said with his hands in the air.

Severus laughed and scooped his son into his arms. "You look like a little green snowman Remy."

Remus came in behind their son. "Better that he look like a snowman then spend Christmas sick."

Severus nodded and kissed his son's cheek. "Maybe when we get home from shopping we can go play in the snow."

Remy smiled at this. "Yes, Papa make snowman with Remy."

Severus groaned, there were about a dozen snowmen in the back garden already. "Perhaps Daddy will make one with you?"

Remy shook his head. "No, Papa. Papa makes the best."

Remus shrugged. "You heard the boy, Papa makes the best. Anyways I have to work on the next chapter of my text book."

Remus had been working on writing text books in Defence and in charms. His publisher was on his back about having the next chapter submitted by the New Year for the defence text he had started and he wanted to get it done before their guests arrived.

"Perhaps Uncle Siri will help when he gets here." Remus supplied helpfully.

Remy clapped loudly. "Yeah! Uncle Siri. Me ride Padfoot."

Severus tickled his son. "If you're a good boy I'm sure Uncle Siri will let you ride him."

Remy peered up at his Papa. "Remy good boy, Remy want Santa to come."

Smiling at the byplay between his husband and son Remus noticed the time. "We should get going, if we want to get some shopping done before the stores get crowded."

Severus nodded and he walked with Remy over to the fireplace where he threw down some floo powder and called out the Leaky Cauldron. He stepped through and smiled in relief to find most patrons were not even started breakfast. He was not a fan of shopping and Christmas shopping was worse for the crowds.

Remus came through a moment later. "Good, we've got here ahead of the crowds."

They took a seat at a table to have a bite to eat first. Tom came over to take their order. They ordered some pancakes and coffee. "And a bottle of milk for the little man."

Tom smiled. "He is getting to be a big boy now. I remember the first time you brought him in."

Severus was not surprised after all the attention they had drawn. "He has, hasn't he." He didn't say it was because Remy was finally being fed well.

They finished their breakfast and headed out on to Diagon Alley. They had been hoping for a quiet shopping trip but a few unexpected visitors, some good and a few bad, would make that impossible.

00000

As always one of their first stops was Flourish and Blotts. Severus and Remus had passed their love of reading on to their little boy. He loved the children's book section there and would stay for hours if allowed. Remus pried Remy away to go look at a new section of glowing text books, so that Severus could buy a few Remy had been drawn to, for Christmas. 

He was heading to the counter to buy them when he heard a cool voice from behind. "Why isn't it Severus?"

Severus turned around to face Lucius with a cool smirk at first but he broke into a grin. "Lucius, its been too long old friend."

Lucius and Severus had been friends since school and both had been spies for the order. Lucius had not been cleared of his charges though for he had turned to their side later on, and had only recently been released from prison and cleared.

"A bit off from your normal choice of potions books." Lucius laughed a she saw the collection.

Severus smiled. "I thought you would have heard by now, my husband and I have adopted a little boy."

Lucius had in fact heard and in truth knew from Albus who the boy was. "I did in fact know. Congratulations to you and Remus. Is he here?"

As if in response Remus showed up with Remy. "Hello Lucius. Nice to see you again."

Lucius nodded. "And this must be your new son, Remus Severus Snape I am told?"

The little boy gave the man a huge smile. "Me Remy."

Lucius patted the small head. "You have a beautiful little boy there. He and Draco should be friends, after all Draco is your godson Severus."

Severus nodded. "I'd think they'd make good friends. Is my godson and your wife here?"

It was Narcissa's turn to make an entrance and held a little boy with the same blond hair as his father, in her arms. "Severus, Remus, so great to see you."

Severus smiled and reached to take his godson. "Hey Dragon, excited about Santa." And the little boy nodded.

Narcissa turned to Remus "And this must be little Remy. I think you and my little Draco will be the best of friends."

Remy looked at the other boy. "Friend" he said innocently.

Draco smiled. "Friend."

They accepted an invitation from the Malfoys to come before New Years to the manor so that the boys could have their first playdate. Severus had been thinking of possible friends his son's age and his godson was the perfect choice. 

0000000000

They were coming out of the apothecary when they heard the familiar voice of Agatha Longbottom coming from across the road. The formidable woman strode across the way towards them with her grandson on her hip. The woman had suffered greatly as her son and daughter in law were driven insane shortly before Halloween.

"Severus and Remus" she nodded curtly and looking at the boy. "And Harry."

Remus was shocked. "Agatha, you are mistaken."

The woman shook her head. "Harry came to stay with Alice and Frank a few times. I'd know the child any where, even when he looks different and is thought dead."

The little boy in response said happily. "Nan".

Agatha bent to kiss the boy. "Yes little prince, Nan is here. Do you remember Neville?"

Remy beamed at the boy he remembered. "Nev" and the two boys both started babbling at each other.

Agatha motioned for them to follow her into the near by coffee shop and when they were seated she looked at the two boys together before she turned to face the questions of his fathers.

"How did you know? I didn't think anyone outside myself and his grandparents had spent much time with Harry." Remus asked.

"The Potters left both twins with us to baby-sit a few times. Chloe was always a handful but Harry was always such a sweet baby, never made a fuss."

Severus looked at his son. He and Remus reluctantly after putting up silencing charms on the booth told Agatha the entire story. The old woman was very wise and believed everything they had to say.

"Those two were horrid parents. Alice used to fuss when ever she had to send Harry back. I must admit the fact he never cried even when hurt, bothered me."

Remus nodded. "He seems to have been taught never to make a fuss. We've been trying to break him of that but its been hard."

"So Sirius has allowed you to keep his son?"

Severus confirmed. "Sirius will be the boy's Uncle, a role he is perfect for. Harry Potter must remain dead. For his sake he is safer as Remus Severus Snape."

Agatha had to agree. "And happier I see. You have my support of course. I wondered why the Potters had a falling out with Sirius, this explains it."

Severus looked at the boys who were playing together. "I think the two boys could be good for each other. Would you allow Neville to come play with Remy?"

The woman nodded. "I'd be proud to have my grandson and your son be friends. With his parents in the hospital, Neville needs some constant friends."

It was agreed that Neville would come for a playdate with Draco and Remy together. It was the hopes of the three families that the boys would become close and that by the time they headed to Hogwarts, the three would be inseparable friends. 

0000000

The day seemed to be going perfect. They had managed to finish their shopping before the crowds got to busy and had made playdates for Remy with two new friends, but everything was about to come crashing down around them. 

They were coming back into the Leaky Cauldron when they heard those voices again. "James hurry up, the lines are going to be long."

James Potter came behind his wife. "If you had woken before noon perhaps we could have avoided them."

Lily laughed. "Up before noon? What do I look like a woman who has to work for a living?"

James and Lily had this far been able to live off the money they had made from the interviews. They had even been given a flat by one of their loyal fans who had heard they had been thrown out by Sirius who had been made to look like the bad person on all of this.

Lily looked at Severus and Remus as they came through. "You".

"Hello Lily, nice to see you too." Severus said with mock sincerity.

James came over with Chloe in his arms. "I see your spawn looks like you now."

Remus came over. "Yes I'm proud to say our son looks like my husband, though I do believe he has my eyes."

James started to lead his wife away. "We should go finish the Christmas shopping."

"What your fans are starting to die down? I would have thought your house would be filled with gifts from her admirers." Severus said.

It had hit close to home from the look on Lily's face. In fact the interviews had slowed down and so had the money and gifts that had come in from fans. They were concerned that in a month or two James and perhaps even Lily would need to find a job. They had both been head students in their seventh year and had top marks but neither had worked a day in their life.

"Merry Christmas to you both." Remus said.

The Potters just smirked and left. Severus smiled at their retreating backs. "Ba Humbug to you too." 


	6. A few special firsts

Christmas morning dawned bright and early for Remus and Severus. Sirius had gone into the nursery and picked up Remy who was already awake, and had carried him into his fathers' room. Whispering to Remy he put the little boy down on the floor. Remy ran across the room and jumped up on the bed and started bouncing.

Severus and Remus were both soon awake. "Hey little monster, what are you doing?" Severus asked.

"Papa wake, Papa it Chrisma. Santa." The little boy said happily and clapped his hands. 

Severus grabbed the boy and startled tickling him. "You know Santa does not bring gifts to little boys who don't let their daddies sleep in."

Remus turned over and rescued Remy from tickling only to start tickling the boy himself. "Don't listen to Papa, Santa has come and gone already."

Severus looked at the door. "I think it might be someone else who might find coal in the stocking."

Remus looked at Sirius. "I knew you were bad in school but you're a grown man."

Sirius laughed and scooped Remy up. "Hey it's this little guys first Christmas with us." And looking at Remy. "Hey little guy how about we go and let your Papa and Daddy get dressed."

Remus flopped back as they left. "That man is still the child I met first year."

Severus leaned over to kiss his husband. "He has a point. We should go down and enjoy our son's first Christmas not only with us, but first real one ever."

Remus felt a pang. He could remember the last Christmas. Remy had been sick he was told. He had brought a gift for his cub but he was not sure Remy had even been given it. Today would be special.

Katherine and William had arrived by the time they came down stairs. "Good morning. I'm surprised you two are here so early. You did not have an over active dog and child to wake you." Severus said as he welcomed their guests.

William smiled. "I had a feeling a certain person would want to be up early for gifts."

Remus looked at his son. "He'd probably be still in bed if Uncle Padfoot had not woken him up."

Katherine laughed. "We were in fact talking about that kid. Sirius would have us up at dawn to open gifts when he stayed at our house for Christmas growing up."

Sirius tried to look hurt but gave it up quickly. "You guys know me to well."

They had half expected Remy to insist on opening the gifts right away but the boy was not used to this and was happy to be taken into the kitchen to have breakfast first and surprised his Daddy by allowing Katherine to feed him. He was usually a bit finicky about anyone other then Remus feed him when he was still tired. 

"Ready for some gifts little man?" Severus asked as they finished breakfast.

Remy looked up with huge eyes. "Me, presents?"

Katherine had to fight back tears as did the others. "Yes little man, presents for you."

As they watched the boy rip into the gifts they wondered about the gifts they had sent him over the years. There was little doubt Chloe probably had ended up with them. From his daddies and his grandparents he received clothes, books, puzzles and stuffed animals. To no surprise he got his first kiddie broom and baby quiditch set from Sirius.

Remy shocked everyone when his favourite gift was not the broom but a puzzle with cauldrons on it from Severus. "Papa help Remy?"

Severus smiled and sat down next to the boy to make the puzzle. "I'd love to."

Sirius face fell and Remus smiled. "Oh come on you know as soon as he is a bit more awake he'll be begging you to take him out to try his broom."

It was true. Remy and Sirius spent most of the afternoon out side playing on the broom. It would only rise above the ground just enough for his toes not to hit the grass but the boy grinned ear from ear as he was flying around the back yard. Dinner was a small affair that night not like those at Potter castle but it was a happy one.

Later Sirius stood in the door watching Remy on the couch with his two daddies reading to him. "They're a good looking family." William's voice came from behind.

Sirius turned. "Yes, they are."

William put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard for you to see them together but it's for the best."

Sirius just smiled. "It's not as hard as you might think. I want nothing more then Remy to be happy. And no one looking in at them right now could argue that they're not."

William smiled. "I always knew why I was happy to call you my son."

William and Katherine left that evening and Sirius headed up to the office which had temporarily been turned into a guest room for Sirius. He left Remy to spend the evening reading and playing with his real daddies.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days after Christmas Remy arrived with his Papa at Malfoy manor, Remus following closely after, through the floo. They stepped out in a dark but cozy library and were greeted by Lucius and Narcissa as well as Mrs Longbottom who had already arrived with Neville.

Remy barely held still long enough to have his outer robe removed before he scrambled over to his friends. "Dray, Nev."

The other two little boys hugged him tight. Dray motioned to some blocks. "Built castle."

Harry nodded and plopped down with the other two boys. "Like Ganny and Gampys."

The adults smiled as they took their seats in the couches of the room. Agatha and Severus had both been in the house many times. Agatha had not known Lucius and Narcissa very well but she had gone to school with their parents. Her late husband and Lucius' father Orpheus had been as close as the marauders had been. 

Narcissa smiled. "Draco's been talking about wanting to show his new blocks off to Neville and Remy ever since he opened them."

Lucius nodded. "I think he was more excited about this little play date then he was about Christmas."

Severus smiled. "Remy did not want to sleep last night. He kept thinking it was time to come over here."

"He got himself out of his crib this morning and woke us up. Sirius had to get him out of bed on Christmas morning." Remus said with a twinkle in his eye.

They talked for the morning while the kids were playing with the blocks. It was hard convincing the boys to leave their toys long enough to have a bit of lunch but when they were promised some ice cream for desert they came right away.

In the afternoon they went to play in the back garden. "Snowman" all three cried when asked what they wanted to do.

Remy looked at Severus. "Papa help us!"

Severus groaned but allowed the three little boys to drag him out to where the best snow was and help them make a snowman that was bigger then all three boys were. He helped them with magic to make a real looking face on the snowman.

Lucius thought it was quite funny. "You'd think he had practice at this."

Remus snickered. "You should see our backyard; we have an army of snowmen. Remy insists that only Papa is good enough to help him."

Narcissa chuckled. "Really does sound like he has grown up from the boy I remember in school."

After snowmen it was decided that it was time for everyone to head home. Neville went quietly but Remy made the first real fuss either of his daddies had ever heard him make.

"No. No leave Dray. Me want to play."

And Draco was not much better. "Remy stay."

Narcissa hugged her son. "How about we have Remy back to play some time soon, and Neville too?"

Draco nodded. "Remy come back soon?"

Remy nodded from Severus arms. "Me come soon."

By the time they got back home they knew that his fuss had been more from exhaustion then anything. Severus took him into the kitchen to get him some dinner and he utterly refused to eat. Remus came in and scooped him into his arms and got Remy to drink a bottle for him. He was asleep before they got him into his crib.

"That was good for him. I think we should arrange it on a regular basis." Severus said.

Remus nodded. "Sure tuckered the little man out. I've never seen him so fussy."

As they watched their son sleep they were happy that he had been vocal. They were still after nearly two months to convince the boy that he was allowed to cry and be fussy when he was sick or tired, or hurt. They knew he had only spoken up as he was exhausted but it was definitely a start. . 


	7. Birthday boy

Sirius smiled as he finally managed to go through the floo with Remy. He had to laugh at Severus and Remus. It was not the first time Remy had spent the day with his Uncle or with anyone else without them as he often spent an afternoon with Draco or Neville. He was grateful for shrinking spells for the stroller and a few toys unless they were needed, to put them in his pocket, a bag already over his shoulder.

"Tom." Remy called with a smile as they stepped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey Remy, I see you brought your Uncle this time." The bartender called. Tom was fond of the little boy. 

Remy bounced up and down. "Uncle taking me to Dagon Alley."

"First we're going to have some breakfast. Daddy tells me you didn't eat a bite of breakfast even for him." Sirius said putting him in a chair he transformed to a high chair.

"Me not want breaky. Me want to see Dagon alley." Remy pouted.

"You know Papa's rule, no ice cream if you don't eat. You don't want Mr Fortescue to be sad because we didn't come for a visit." Sirius suggested.

Remy shook his head. "No make Mr Forty sad. I eat my breakfast like a big boy."

Tom smiled and came and retrieved Harry's sippy cup to heat it up and returned with a plate of toast and eggs for Severus and some yogurt for Remy as well as his milk. Remy only used bottles at bed time and even that was rare now.

Sirius smiled as Remy fed himself, though he got a lot all over himself more then in his mouth. "Me done."

Sirius laughed and cast a cleaning spell on him. "Time to go shopping. Where should we go first?"

"Gobbys." Remy clapped.

"You and those goblins. Only you could find them so cool Remy." 

Sirius personally was a bit put off by the goblins but Remy had got over his initial fear from the first time he had seen them and insisted on a trip to the bank every time they came here. He had shared his obsession with Draco.

When they entered the bank Harry saw his favourite Goblin. "Grippy".

Griphook gave the closest thing to a smile Sirius had ever seen on a goblin. "Master Remus, how nice to see you."

"Grippy take us for ride?" Remy asked.

Though Goblins very rarely showed anything other then their stern exterior, there was something about the little boy which warmed even their hearts. He had the same effect on house elves. Even Kreacher has been won over by Little Remy. 

"I think we could arrange that." Griphook said and steered them towards the entrance into the vaults.

Sirius groaned as he was no fan of the cart ride but he could not deny Remy. Sirius did need to retrieve some coin from his vaults but he would have much preferred to just have one of the goblins retrieve it.

000000000

By the time they left the bank Remy was beaming from ear to ear and Sirius was just glad to be back in fresh air once again. Remy was rambling about the story about a dragon in the bank that Griphook had told the boy. 

"Where to next little man?" Sirius asked.

Remy stopped to think and then smiled. "Flurry and Botts."

Sirius took his hand. "I shouldn't have had to ask. Between your Daddy and Papa, they're going to turn you into a book worm."

Remy peered up at him. "Me no worm, me going to be a doggy like Paddy."

Sirius smiled at this. "You know maybe when you get older you'll be able to change like me and you never know, your form might be a dog."

Remy nodded. "Me know I be dog, a white doggy."

Sirius just smiled at the child's declaration, he seemed so certain of what his form would be. They walked into the store and Remy ran straight for the kids section where after a bit of looking he found a book on animals and pointed at a picture of a white dog. 

"See, me like that."Remy exclaimed.

Sirius could not contain his laughter. "I'm sure you'll be Remy."

They spent some time in the bookstore before Sirius heard a voice from the backroom that sent shivers running up and down his back.

"I told you Frank that you ordered to many of these books." Lily protested.

Frank Blotts' voice rang through. "I did not hire you to complain about my stock. Now get back to inventorying those books or you'll be staying late."

Lily grunted. "Fine."

Mr Blotts came out and noticed his customers and smiled. "Hello Sirius, how is work going at the ministry?"

Sirius smiled. "Pretty good except the ministry is trying to get Moody to retire. They want me to side with them with the promise I can take over."

Blott shook his head. "To big for their own good their heads are getting after this war. Moody is the best man for the job, no offense Sirius."

Sirius shook his head. "I agree with you. I am one for the streets still. I'm not ready to run no department. Kingsley is the better choice even if Moody retires."

Blotts turned his attention to Remy. "And how is my best customer there?"

Remy beamed at the man. "Good. I be two tomorrow Mr Botts."

He smiled at the boy. "Well in that case I think that calls for a gift. You can have any book you'd like Remy."

Remy chose the book he was holding and clutched it happily to his chest and sent the man a huge grin. "Thank you Mr Botts."

Sirius nodded. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

"He and his daddies are my best customers. I think he deserves something special for his big day." Frank said and waved them off. 

Sirius and Remy left the shop without seeing that Lily had noticed they were there too. She had taken the job in February when the money had almost gone, and was working over time this week to try and ensure her daughter had tons of gifts for her birthday. How dare her boss give her good for nothing former son a birthday gift and nothing for her own daughter.

00000000000000000

Sirius and Remy were just leaving the ice cream parlour where Remy had been given a huge Sunday for his birthday from Mr Fortescue when they ran into James Potter who was pushing a stroller with Baby Chloe in it.

"Sirius". James barked. "I don't think we received an RSVP for Chloe's birthday from you."

Sirius grunted. "You'll be waiting along time before I accept an invite from you to enter your house. I sent the girl a gift."

James nodded. "Yes, I assume she'll look at that book at some point."

"I thought you'd be working today James, money been a bit tight hasn't it?" Sirius laughed.

James had managed to get a job in the ministry but not the position as an auror or unspeakable as he had once dreamed. He was working as a monitor for the floo network in and out of the ministry. He was basically a glorified security guard. 

"I see you decided to take your son out for the day. Remus and Severus already tire of him and throw him out?" James asked.

Remy was pulling on his hand. "Uncle Siri, who that mean man?"

"Uncle Siri? How cute." James mimicked. "Hey Harry you don't remember your old man do you?"

Sirius scooped the child into his arms. "Don't go near him James."

A voice came from behind James. "Potter, is there something wrong here?"

James turned to see Lucius. "Malfoy. Let you out of prison did they?"

Lucius turned to see Remy. "Hey little man."

Remy calmed down with his Uncle Lucius . "Hi Uncle Luc."

Sirius turned to the man. "Lucius would you mind taking Remy with you for a few minutes. I need to take a talk with James."

Lucius nodded. "Hey Remy, how about coming with me? Aunty Cissa and Draco are in the Menagerie looking at some pets."

Remy beamed and held out his arms for Lucius to take him. "We'll just be over in the shop when you're done." Lucius said to Sirius as he left.

Sirius rounded on his former friend. "You'll never speak like that in front of my son ever again. Or come near him for that matter."

James laughed. "You're not even his dad, you're Uncle Sirius. A step up from before?

"My boy is happy and loved with his daddies. Much more then I can say when he was in your care."

James was snarling at this point. "That little bastard didn't deserve anything better then he got."

Sirius wanted to hit the man but wouldn't. " He deserves the world and he will have it. And if you ever come near him again I'll ensure you get demoted to bathroom attendant at the ministry."

With that Sirius stocked off into the shop leaving a steaming mad James in his path. He smiled as he watched Remy looking at all of the kittens in the shop. Draco and Remy were both scrambling to get a better look at the kittens.

He turned to Lucius. "Thank you for taking Remy for me. I didn't want him to see that."

Lucius nodded. "James does not know when to hold his tongue. Any way Remy was easily distracted by the animals."

Sirius went to retrieve Harry as they had a few more shops to hit. "You'll see Draco tomorrow." He reminded the boy as Harry did not want to leave.

He enlarged the stroller finally for Remy was to tired by this point to continue to walk and Sirius' arms were growing tired from carrying him every where. Remy didn't fuss as he could still see all of the shops and not tire out. He was relieved the boy did not seem any worse for where from the encounter with his former dad. Remy had not even seemed to have recognized him.

00000000000000

When he stepped out of the floo that evening he had a sleeping Remy in his arms. Remus scooped his son into his arms and carried him up the stairs to his nursery to change him for bed. He had already had a bit of dinner so they didn't bother to wake him.

Sirius turned to Severus when Remus was gone. "We ran into James."

Severus sneered. "That man. Still thinks he's big man on campus even though he is a security guard at the ministry. Did he upset Remy?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. Lucius appeared and I sent Remy off with him to the menagerie while I dealt with James." He went on to explain the episode.

Remus had come back down and heard most of the story. "Dam James. Not bad enough he abandons the boy but now he tries to frighten him as well."

Severus took his husband against him. "We'll not allow them near our son. Lucius will make sure he gets bathroom duty or fired, if James does not stay away."

Sirius filled them in on how the rest of the day had gone and both men were smiling by the time he had left. Remy was such a sweet child, he had made friends with every shop owner on Diagon Alley as well as the goblins. It always amazed them how he could be so open and sweet after all he had been through.

They were reading later in bed when they heard crying coming from Remy's room. Severus got up and went to see him. "Remy, what's wrong?"

The little boy was sitting up with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Bad dream Papa."

Severus scooped the boy into his arms and carried him down to the kitchens to get him a warm bottle before taking him to his room. Remy went right for Daddy who scooped the still crying boy into his arms and got him to drink a bit of the milk and calm down.

Severus looked at Remy with concern as he had not had bad dreams for months. "Can you tell Papa and Daddy what the bad dream was about?"

Remy nodded and took out the bottle from his mouth. "Bad man from today was yelling at Remy. He hit Remy, locked him in room. It dark."

Remus hid a snarl as he hugged his son. "One visit and the boy has nightmares. I think firing would be to good for James if he ever comes near Remy again."

They calmed the boy down and Remy spent another night sleeping between his fathers on their bed with them. He did not wake again with a bad dream and in the morning he seemed to be in his bright cheerful mood once again.

000000000000000

After breakfast Remus took Remy into the back garden which was decorated with hundreds of balloons and streamers. Remy's eyes lighted up at the sight especially when all of the guests appeared. 

"Party?"

Severus nodded. "A birthday party for our big boy."

Remy wasn't sure. "For me? No birthday for me."

William and Katherine came over. "Yes Remy, a birthday party for you and Neville."

Remy saw Neville and was smiling from ear to ear. "Party for us Nev."

Neville smiled. "I know."

Agatha smiled. "Thank you for inviting Neville to share in the party."

Severus and Remus had thought it would be a good idea. The boys had birthdays one day apart and were like brothers anyways. Neville had spent the day before visiting his parents in the hospital but today he could just be a normal little boy.

Draco came running over. "Happy birthday Remy and Nev."

Remy hugged him. "Thank for coming."

There was a number of other kids who had come. Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zaibini, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones had all come. They're parents were member of the order of the Phoenix and old friends of Severus and Remus. The Zaibinis had been spies from the start for the order. 

As the kids were playing Anna Zaibini mentioned. "I would have thought you'd invited the Weasleys and their brood."

Severus shook his head. "Molly Weasley and Lily are friends. I'm sure that brood is over at the Potter flat for the party."

Lucius sneered. "Never mind. I'm sure you'd not want your back garden destroyed by their brood."

Harry and the kids were playing around the tree when Blaise decided he wanted a turn on the swing and pushed Luna off. She fell and scraped her knee on the ground and began to cry.

Remy ran over to Luna. "No cry Luna, it okay." And handed her a little flower he had picked.

Luna smiled and took the flower from him. "Thank you Remy."

Sirius was watching and laughing as he spoke to Xeno and his wife."I think Remy has found himself a little girlfriend."

Xeno smiled. "I think you might be right."

The boys tore into a pile of gifts which included clothes, books and a number of new toys including more of their favourite blocks. Oddly enough Agatha and Remy's dads had the same idea as the blocks had been gifts from one boy to the other.. Among Severus and Remus' gifts were some new ingredients for the child's first potion kit which had become a favourite recently for Harry. Sirius thought he had a winner with his mini quiditch robes and bed spread with a snitch flying on it but was once again out shone.

This time it was by Draco and his parents who handed Remy a basket. "Like mine." Draco said.

Remy opened the basket and squealed when he saw one of the small grey kittens he saw yesterday. "Kitty, for me?"

Lucius smiled. "We got Draco one yesterday and he was insistent that you needed one. Your Daddy and Papa said it was okay."

Remy turned to look at them for confirmation and they nodded with smiles. He took the kitty and said. "Dragon"

Draco and Remy ran off to show the cat to their other friends. Neville had received a game from the Malfoys as he was not a fan of animals. 

Narcissa smiled. "You know what Draco named his new cat?"

Severus shook his head. "Something to do with Remy?" It had not gone unnoticed that Remy had used Draco's nickname, Dragon, for his cat. 

Lucius confirmed. "Our son is a bit less creative, the cat's name is Remy."

They laughed at the antics of the two little boys . Sirius transformed and soon was giving the kids all rides on his back as Padfoot. Harry, Draco and Neville were certainly brothers or as close as. And it seemed Harry had his first little girlfriend in the form of Luna. 


	8. Forced to have the talk

Remus stood in the doorway of the lab watching as his husband and son were working. At eight years old Remy was already more proficient at potion making then many second year Hogwarts students. It didn't hurt he spent an hour every day with his Papa in the potions lab. By the time he was ready for Hogwarts in three years he'd probably have read all the texts up to sixth year, the influence of his dad.

"Remy, you might want to hurry. Your friends are going to be waiting." Remus finally interrupted.

Remy looked up from the cauldron he had been working over. "Just a few more minutes Dad, I want to get this potion finished."

Severus laughed. "Don't keep your friends waiting. I'll add the last few ingredients. I'm sure they're anxious to get going."

"Yes, we need to get Luna a birthday gift. Her birthday is next week." Remy remembered.

"Remember to get your little girlfriend something nice." Severus joked.

"Papa, stop that. You know Luna is my best best friend, well and Draco and Nev. Any ways girls have cooties." Remy said and headed up stairs.

Remus walked over to his husband. "Yes Papa, girls have cooties."

Severus smiled and pulled his husband to him for a kiss. "I guess that's why I always preferred boys."

Remy stuck his head back in to ask a question. "Ooh, get a room you two."

Severus turned to his son. "We have a room. Now get going brat before we change our mind."

Remy ran up to his room which had changed a lot over the years. The walls were covered with quiditch posters and the shelves were filled with texts and books on potions and defence and his favourite subjects.

"Hey Dragon" he said to his cat as he went to grab his cloak and his money purse. The cat did not stir from where he was sleeping on his windowsill.

Remy made it into the sitting room just as the floo flared and Sirius came in. "Hey cub, ready to go."

"Yes." Remy said and grabbed the floo powder.

Sirius groaned. "Are you sure we can't just apparate to Diagon Alley."

Remy nodded. "No, we're taking the floo."

Sirius laughed and knew not to argue. Remy had never got over his hatred of apparating and refused to do it unless necessary. He would not show up to see Draco and Neville with any possibility of being sick.

"You need to help me pick a gift for Luna." Remy said.

Sirius smiled. "Your little girlfriend's birthday is coming up is it?"

Remy put his hands on his hips. "Ooh, girls have cooties. Luna is just my best friend, like Draco and Nev. You're as bad as Dad and Papa."

As Remy stepped into the flames and headed to the Leaky Cauldron Sirius turned and smiled at Remus and Severus who had been listening to the little byplay from the entrance to the sitting room. He shrugged his shoulders and headed after his son.

0000000

Remy looked around the Leaky Cauldron and spotted his two best friends sitting near the bar where Tom could keep an eye on them. Agatha and Lucius had both left only minutes before as it had been agreed that Sirius would be their company for the day. The boys had wanted to shop alone but their parents had said no. They had at least been able to pick the adult who was the most like a kid. Sirius as the cool bachelor uncle with a flying motorcycle and an exciting career as an auror.

"Draco, Neville." Remy called as he made his way across the pub.

Both boys jumped up. Draco looked behind Remy to be assured who accompanied him. "Glad Sirius is coming. He'll let us go and visit the prank shop."

Remy nodded. "And he knows a lot about girls. He can help us pick the right gift for Luna. Dad would probably suggest some perfume or something."

Draco and Neville nodded in agreement. Neville shook his head. "Gran thinks that Luna is my girlfriend."

Remy laughed. "Well she might have a bit of a fight there. Both Dad and Papa say the same thing to me."

Draco winced. "Luna is just one of the guys. She's like a sister, and besides girls have cooties."

Remy and Draco were in agreement on that but Neville shook his head. "I don't think Luna does. She is to nice to have cooties."

Sirius came up behind them and laughing as he heard their talk waited for a few moments before he interrupted them and instead turned to speak to Tom for a few minutes.

Remy finally turned to him. "Come on Uncle Sirius, we want to go shopping."

Sirius turned back to the boys. "Where to first boys?"

All three of them said "The joke shop."

Sirius laughed. "You three are truly going to be the next generation of marauders."

All three boys had grown up on stories of the marauders from Uncle Sirius. They knew that Remy's dad had been one as well but the only thing they knew of the other two were that they were nicknamed Prongs and Wormtail. Remy's favourite bed time story from dad and Sirius had always been about their pranks.

Sirius led them into the alley. "I thought we were here to buy a gift for Luna."

The boys nodded and Remy said. "But we need to stock up on some supplies as well."

Sirius never needed to much prodding to take the boys into the joke shop and by the time they left the boys all had a small bag full of some products. They all promised they wouldn't use any on him before he helped them select the items.

000000000000000

Finally they were done their shopping and sitting outside of Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop. The boys had taken more time then Sirius would have hoped to spend shopping, trying to find a gift for Luna.

Draco was showing off the earrings that he had found at Madam Malkins. "Luna is going to think these are so cool."

Sirius laughed. Most girls would have been appalled by the dangling radish earrings Draco chose but Luna would love them. "They're definitely her taste, Draco."

Remy had of course chosen his favourite shop Flourish and Blotts and picked her a book. "The hundred most rare and exotic magical creatures and where to find them." Luna who spent every a part of every summer off with her parents hunting some mythical beast or another, Remy was sure Luna would love it.

Neville looked a bit more nervous about the gift he had chosen. "I should have picked something more special like Draco and Remy did."

Sirius smiled at the boy. "Luna will love the gift you got her Neville. You know how much her family likes studying gnomes, and that plant is suppose to attract them."

Neville smiled down at the little potted plant he had chosen. "Yes, it does." Neville loved to garden and when he had seen the flower he had thought Luna would like it.

Remy got up from the table to go inside and go the bathroom when he ran into a couple with a daughter who looked to be the same age as Remy and a red head boy who though taller, was probably his age as well.

The father looked at Remy and grabbed him by the arm. "Why isn't it little Harry?"

Harry tried to pull away from the stranger. "I'm sorry Mr, but my name is Remus, Remus Severus Snape."

"Still telling you that old story boy?" The man laughed. "Still haven't told you the truth that your name is Harry James Potter."

Remy was close to tears. "You lie. My name is Remus. I'm going to go get my Uncle Sirius and he'll tell you the truth."

The woman sneered. "Your Uncle is it? Don't you even know the man is your father?"

Remy had tears pouring down his cheeks now. "No he is my Uncle. I have two daddies, Remus and Severus."

"You little evil spawn, you are my son. We tried to raise you as James but you evil little soul almost got us and precious Chloe here killed." The woman said.

Remy shook his head. "I have no mom. Just a dad and a Papa. Stop lying."

At that moment Florean himself appeared behind Remy and glared at the couple and the two kids. "Get out of here now. Your business is not welcome here."

The couple and the two children left but before Florean could try and calm Remy or call for Sirius, Remy fled from the shop and ran past his Uncle and friends and down the road. He was to upset and didn't know where he was going.

Suddenly he felt two strong arms around him. "Remy, what's wrong?" a concerned voice asked.

He looked up to see Uncle Luc standing in front of him. "Uncle Luc" was all he said and buried his head into the man's robes as if a small child.

Lucius calmed him down and led him inside the nearest shop, Flourish and Blotts. "Remy can you tell me what made you so upset?"

Remy was crying so hard that Lucius barely could make it out but he understood enough. "Come on Remy, I'm going to take you home."

Remy shook. "No."

Lucius sighed. He turned to Frank Blotts who had come. "Can you send someone to find Sirius and inform him I've taken Remy back to the manor with me."

Frank nodded. "The poor boy. The nerve of that woman to do that to Remy."

Frank let them use the fireplace in his office to head back to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was startled to see her husband come through with a crying Remy and collected the boy she thought of as a second son into her arms. Remy refused to go home and finally they put the exhausted eight year old into bed there at the manor and then sent a floo call home.

00000000000000

Sirius had been sitting there with the other two boys when he had seen James, Lily, Chloe and a Weasley come from the shop. He had a bad feeling as Remy had been gone to long and climbed to his feet.

James looked at him. "Better go tend to that bastard of yours Sirius. He seems quite upset."

Sirius grabbed him by the collar. "What did you do to him James?"

Lily smiled. "Just told him the truth. It seems no one has bothered to tell him that he is your little bastard."

If not for the children Sirius would have decked them both. "I'll make sure the two of you end up on the streets if I can help it."

Chloe and the boy looked at her parents. "Can we leave here mum? That man is scaring me and Ron."

The couple left but before Sirius could say anything else Remy came flying out of the shop with tears running down his cheeks and before Sirius could reach out to stop him, the boy had disappeared down the alley.

Florean came out. "I was in the back or I would have stopped them sooner, Sirius. I'm sorry by the time I got there Remy was already crying."

Sirius nodded at the man. "Thank you for trying." He turned back to the two other boys. "Get your things and Remy's. We need to try and find him."

They made their way down the alley until they were stopped by Frank Blotts. "You're looking for Remy?"

Sirius nodded with relief. "You've found him?"

Frank nodded. "His Uncle Lucius found him. He has taken Remy to his manor house. The boy refused to go home."

Sirius' heart was dropping with every passing moment. He thanked the man and lead the boys back to the Leaky Cauldron. Neville's grandmother was waiting and was surprised to see no Remy and the tears in both boys' eyes.

"What happened Sirius?"

He gave her a quick explanation and she paled. "Would you mind taking Draco for the night? I have a feeling things might be a bit tense at the manor?"

Agatha nodded and smiled at Draco. "You don't mind coming and having a sleep over with Neville for the night?"

Draco looked at Sirius. "Remy is going to be okay isn't he?"

Sirius nodded at both boys. "He just needs some time with his daddies. You two will see him at Luna's birthday and he'll be okay."

Sirius watched as Agatha took the two boys with her and then he apparated to the grounds of Malfoy manor, well the front gates. He had a million thoughts running through his head as he made his way to the front door.

0000000

Remus and Severus were sitting down reading in the sitting room when Lucius' head appeared in the flames of their fireplace.

"Hey Lucius, what's going on?" Remus asked.

"You two need to come through to the manor right away." Lucius simply said and disappeared.

They both were startled. They instantly knew something was wrong with their son and without another thought they took floo powder and headed to Malfoy manor where they found Lucius and Narcissa waiting in the sitting room.

"What's wrong with our son?" Remus demanded.

At that moment Sirius walked in. "He had a run in with James and Lily in the ice cream parlour. They told him everything."

Severus held on to Remus who had almost dropped. They had been trying to wait until they thought Remy was old enough to understand. They had never imagined it would come out like this.

Sirius explained what he had seen and Lucius finished off the story. Lucius turned to Sirius. "Where is my son?"

"Agatha took him for a sleep over. I didn't think it would be good for him to be around all of this." Sirius explained.

Lucius nodded. "That's a good idea. Draco does not need to get upset."

The adults sat and talked for a while as Lucius informed them that Remy was up stairs in the bedroom he had at the manor, sleeping. He was completely drained when they finally brought him here.

Remus sagged against his husband. "He's going to hate us. Hate us for never telling him the truth."

Severus shook his head. "You know Remy loves us. He's confused but he'll not hate us."

Sirius laid a hand on his friend. "You're his fathers; nothing James said could change that. You two just need to have a talk with your son."

Remus and Severus ended up spending the night as they did not wish to wake their son and they weren't about to leave his side. Severus went home and fetched them some things and brought Dragon as well as Moony back with him. Remy still hugged the little wolf when he was upset. The two spent the night in chairs next to their son's bed as they had not done since he was a baby.

00000000000000

Remy was confused when he woke up in the morning. He knew he was not in his own bed and it took a few minutes to realize he was in his room at Draco's. He had not only Dragon but Remy the cat sleeping with him and he noticed both Dad and Papa were in chairs next to the bed.

He sat there watching them for a bit before they woke up. Dad spoke first. "Remy, I'm so sorry you heard it like that."

Remy looked back and forth between the two of them. "It's true?"

They sat down with Remy on the bed and Severus said. "Yes, you were born to Lily Potter and Sirius. Sirius never knew you were his son though at first."

Remus nodded. "Lily was mad because you were his and not her husband's. She was mean to you. Then a bad man attacked your house and she blamed you. She sent you away to an orphanage and told us you had gone to the heavens."

Remy shook. "She told me I was evil. That's why her daughter was nearly killed. Am I evil?"

Severus hugged his son. "No. You were an innocent child. Your daddy and I used a blood bond he had with you from being your godfather, to find you."

Remus looked at his daddy. "My godfather, like Sirius?"

Remus nodded. "We convinced Lily and James to allow us to adopt you. To keep you safe from the press we gave you our name."

"But Sirius is my dad?"

Sirius came through the door. "I'm your father in the sense I gave you life. These two are your dads though. They are your family."

"Didn't you want me?"

Sirius came and sat on the end of the bed. "Of course I did but you already had a home here with your daddies. I saw how much you loved them and were loved. I was satisfied being Uncle Sirius."

Severus smiled. "That's why Grannie and Grampa always came to visit when you were a baby. They were your grandparents."

Remy had been devastated when they passed away a few years before. "But they Potters? You said I'm not James son?"

"They loved you before they knew and never stopped. They named you their heir because of that love. Sirius was like a son to them." Remus said.

"I don't have to go back to Lily and James?" Remy asked, showing his true fear.

Remus hugged his son. "No. You will never go back. You are our son and you will never have to go back to those people."

Severus nodded. "You have a family here. You're our little boy."

Remy's tears started to slow down. "I am?"

"You may not be ours by birth but you are ours. You are part of our heart and our very soul. Nothing can ever change that Remy."

Remy thought for a moment. "It okay if I continue to be Remy? I don't want to be Harry."

Severus and Remus nodded. "You are Remus Severus Snape, not just by law. Harry no longer exists. The sad little child we took away is gone. You are Remy."

Remy finally started to smile and hugged all three men. He was still a bit confused but now he knew he had three daddies who loved him. He loved Sirius but he would always be Uncle to him.

000000000

When they came down to lunch Remy saw Draco and ran over to him. "Sorry for ruining yesterday."

Draco laughed. "You didn't ruin anything Remy. I'm just happy you're okay. And I got to have a sleep over with Neville."

Remy pouted. "No fair."

Lucius laughed. "Agatha made me assure you she'll have you over for a sleep over soon Remy. I see you're feeling better now?"

Remy nodded. "Daddy and Papa made me feel better, and Uncle Sirius."

They watched as the boys left and Lucius turned to them. "I have spoken to both Frank and to my ministry contacts."

Remus smiled. "And what might I ask did you do?"

"Lily will be looking for a new job and James will be a bathroom attendant if he is lucky." Lucius said with a sneer.

"Serves them right for what they did to Remy." Sirius snarled.

They watched Remy playing with Draco and sighed. They hoped that he would not be scarred from what he had been through. There were rough nights to follow as the nightmares Remy had not suffered since he first came to them, had come back. In the end though it brought them closer together. Remy knew without a doubt who his daddies were and who he was.


	9. Two different birthdays

Authors note: I decided before they headed off to school to take a look at the other twin to explain a bit about how she'll be at school.

Chloe came downstairs on her eleventh birthday. Her and her parents had moved out of their flat into a spacious six bedroom house three years before. The house was no where near as large as she thought the Girl who lived should live in but it was better then the flat.

Her mum and dad were in the kitchen. "Hey Chloe, Happy birthday." Her mum called as she made her entrance.

Her dad turned and kissed her. "Happy birthday. I can't believe our daughter is already eleven years old."

Chloe looked at the pile of gifts that were on the table. "The pile is smaller then last year. It's my eleventh birthday, it should be bigger."

James laughed. "Honey you know you'll be getting more when we go shopping for your school supplies for Hogwarts."

Chloe was not easy to convince. "Daddy you know my good for nothing godfather pays for my school supplies."

It had been a moot point with Chloe that her godfather had abandoned her all those years ago. She would never forgive him for choosing her evil brother over her. If it wasn't for Harry she wouldn't have had the scar over her left eyebrow. Make up wouldn't even hide it.

"Well he does give enough for your basics but if you want that broom you've been asking for, you know we'll be buying it." Lily reminded her.

Chloe beamed. "Yes, I want the new Nimbus 2000. You know I have to have the best broom when I start at school."

"So you'll have a new broom and an owl of your choice, so actually if you count your gifts you have more then last year." Lily pointed out.

Chloe had no idea how close they had come to being on the street years ago. James' parents had left them a small amount of money when they died which had helped keep their lifestyle up when they had been working low jobs. They had finally sold their rights for books. First the ghost written autobiography of Chloe and then later Lily's parenting books and James' defence text books. They had never allowed Chloe to know how close to the poor house they had been or James almost having to be a bathroom attendant.

Lily beamed. "Look what has finally arrived." And handed her daughter her Hogwarts letter.

Chloe shrugged. "We knew it was coming all along. I wonder if that evil little spawn of a brother of mine will be going as well."

James nodded. "I'd assume he will be. Don't worry; I expect he'll be a snake. You of course will make a proud Gryffindor."

Chloe nodded. "Of course, what else could I be? I'll be top of my class, on the quiditch team and one day head girl just like you and mum."

The doorbell rang and the Weasleys came in. Chloe and Ron were of course the best of friends. The Weasleys had brought their entire brood of children with them which meant the house was soon filled with noise.

Chloe insisted on tearing into her gifts right away. She received tons of new clothes and jewellery, a new wizarding wireless player and the new Weird sisters cd, a full set of Harpies quiditch robes and of course the promise of a broom and owl, from her parents. Mr and Mrs Weasley gave her a sweater and goodies as always. She got a sneekascope from Bill, a dragon model from Charlie, a book from Percy and some pranks from the twins. Ron handed her a box of chocolate frogs.

"Sorry it isn't much." Ron said.

Chloe just smiled. "Never feel embarrassed that you don't have much money. You wouldn't want to be one of those spoiled rich pure blood families."

Ron nodded. "Honour is better then money."

Chloe had always grown up with a sense of anger towards people like the Malfoys and her own grandparents. People with money were snobs and likely to be death eaters. The fact that her brother belonged to that group, proved that to her.

"Mum when are we leaving for the amusement park?" Chloe asked.

"Soon darling." Lily called.

Chloe was excited. She loved being the center of attention. The books that had come out had upped her publicity again. She was sure to be asked for autographs and get a few gifts from her fans. She was not disappointed as the fans and media were lined up when they got there. Of course they got free entrance into the park and their food, games, rides and all were picked up by the owner or adoring fans.

000000000

Remy also had an outing for his birthday but a much more simple one. He had been fascinated by the muggle world and Luna had told them all about the muggle zoo in London that her parents had taken her too. (_Authors note Luna's mother in my story never had an accident and died._).

Remy came down to the kitchen in the morning and found his favourite breakfast and a small pile of gifts. "Morning kiddo." His Uncle Sirius beamed.

"Happy birthday Harry." His Papa said as he came by and ruffled his hair, and Daddy as Remy took a seat.

Remus laughed as he saw his son was not eating. "Too excited to open your gifts to eat?"

Remy shook his head. "No dad. I can't wait to see my friends and go to the zoo with them. Luna says its cool."

The others laughed. Even after nine birthdays of actual parties, Remy was always more keen on seeing his friends then on the gifts. There was one though they wanted him to see right away.

Sirius handed him an envelope. "Happy birthday Remy."

Remy saw the Hogwarts crest and tore open the envelope and drank in the writing there. "I got in."

The other three laughed. They all knew and had been assuring the boy he would get in but Remy had to see it to believe it. "We're so proud." Severus beamed.

Remus nodded. "You know you've already read the texts up through sixth year in most of the subjects."

Remy shook his head. "But it's different when I get a wand and I get to do the practical side."

Severus nodded at the gifts. "We decided to wait on a few and let you pick a few special items when we go shopping for your supplies."

Remy's response was cut off when the doorbell rang and soon Draco, Blaise, Hannah, Susan, Luna and Neville came pouring in followed by the Malfoys, Agatha, and the Lovegoods who had accompanied the kids.

Draco saw the letter in Remy's hands. "You got in!"

Remy nodded. "That makes all of us. Can you believe it, a month and we'll be off to school?"

So not to pack the gifts all the way with them Remy opened his gifts there. Remus and Severus had got him two new outfits as well as a portable wizarding wireless. He received a book on animagi from Sirius and an IOU to buy him his owl before school. It had been decided that Dragon was a bit old and set in his ways to ship him off to school with Remy. Most of his gifts including from Hagrid, McGonagall and Dumbledore were books. He got cd's from the girls, and pranks from the boys as well as some treats.

Uncle Lucius was the last one to give him a gift."Tickets to the cannons and Puddlemere Game." United was his favourite team.

Narcissa smiled. "We thought you guys could use an exciting outing before school. The tickets are part birthday part congratulations on getting into Hogwarts."

Remy and his friends were accompanied to the zoo only by his fathers and Sirius as the other parents headed home. Luna was right. The zoo was awesome. Remy had always loved animals and seeing them up close and personal was exciting for Remy.

He insisted on buying his friends each a souvenir. "You guys should have something to remember our trip here."

They all marvelled at the oddity of stuffed animals and toys that did nothing. They each picked a model of their favourite animal. Remy though picked a book on the African animals they saw.

They headed home through the floo network at the Leaky Cauldron. When Remy's friends had all headed home Remy was happy to spend a quiet evening with his dads, Sirius having chosen to remain in London.

000000000

Before he went to bed his fathers came to see him. They were so proud of the young man that they had raised. They had one gift left to give them. It was not from them but from his grandparents. William and Katherine had left their fortune and house in trust of course to Remy for when he was twenty one but in one of the vaults they had access to for his school supplies and such, they found a package with a note that it was for his eleventh birthday.

Remy smiled at the mention of his beloved late grandparents. He tore of the paper and found a strange shimmering cloak. "What is it?"

Remus was shocked to see it. "It's an invisibility cloak. It's been in the Potter family for generations. James used to use it at school when we were kids."

Severus looked at it. "I would have thought James would still have it."

Remus shook his head. "Dumbledore borrowed it shortly before the attack on Godric's Hollow. He must have returned it to James' parents instead."

Remy noticed a note on the cloak.

Dear Remy

We're sorry to not be there to celebrate your big day with you. We know you'll be starting Hogwarts in a month and thought you could use this. The cloak has been passed to the oldest child in the family when they started school for the first time. Dumbledore returned it to us shortly after you disappeared and we have kept it safe for you until it was time for you to receive it. We're sure you'll make good use of it. Make us proud at Hogwarts Remy, we know you will.

Love Grandpa William and Grandma Katherine.

Remy excitedly tried on the cloak and was shocked when he turned to the mirror and saw he had disappeared. His fathers were laughing as he took it off and showed the shock on his face.

"Perhaps we should keep that. We don't want you getting into too much trouble at school." Remus said with mock seriousness.

Remy hugged it close to him. "No, Grandma and Grandpa said it was for me for school."

Severus just laughed."You know Papa was kidding. You're the son of two marauders, what else could be expected of you.."

They stayed up with Remy for a bit longer sharing old stories of their school days and the pranks the Remus and Sirius had pulled. Severus was at least comforted by knowing Remy was sure to be more like Remus. Yes Remus had got into trouble and did pranks but he had been the sensible one. He had kept the others under control as best as he could, and had been a prefect in his day as well.

Authors note: So I decided that Chloe being the daughter of James and Lily who wanted their child to always have everything, would be a bit like Dudley. Her parents never let her know how poor they were at times. The Potters did leave their son and granddaughter one small vault when they died.


	10. Sorting surprises

Severus and Remus groaned as they felt the bed bouncing as Remy had pounced on them. He had not done this since he was seven years old and he had grown a great deal since then. The bed groaned as well.

"Remy, the sun is barely up." Severus complained, putting a pillow over his head.

"Your Papa is right Remy, its hours before we need to leave." Remus sighed.

"But it's the day. I get to leave for Hogwarts. I can't sleep." Remy said.

Remus laughed. "Cub I know you're excited but the time would pass quicker until we leave, if you were asleep.

Remus thought for a moment and then slipped under the blankets between his daddies. Again something he had not done in years but both men smiled at him and all three fell back to sleep until this time their alarm clock woke them.

Remy bounced out of bed and hurried to the bathroom in the hall. "Hurry, we can't be late you know."

Severus was getting up to head to their own bathroom. "Remy we set the alarm several hours early to give us time. We won't be late."

Remy stuck his head in the door again. "Daddy come on get out of bed. And no kissing with Papa, no time."

As his head disappeared Severus bent down and kissed his husband. "He's your son Remus, to excited about school for there to be time for kissing."

Remus smirked. "I do believe I found more then enough time to snog with you by the lake."

Severus answered that with a laugh. "I guess you did. We should get up or the runt will be in here again."

They got dressed and found that Remy was already down in the kitchen, his trunk and owl cage with him already. He had got the house elves to prepare them breakfast, nothing that would take any time for them to eat. Remy could not seem to sit still.

"Did you drink any of Papa's coffee?" Remus asked as he watched his skittery son.

Remy shook his head. "No, I'm just excited. I want to leave."

Severus tried to look hurt. "You know I think I'm hurt. You're not even going to miss us?"

Remy stopped and suddenly looked sad. "I didn't mean that Papa. I'm going to miss you and daddy and Dragon. I really am."

Remus just laughed at the worry on his son's face. "Your Papa was just teasing you. We're happy you're so excited about starting school."

For a kid who had grown up with the stories of the school days of his fathers and around the teachers of the school, the excitement to start was understandable. He had been there on the rare visit. After the first full moon he and Severus had spent them at either Grimauld while Sirius was here with Moony, or at Potter castle.

"Is it time to go yet?" Remy begged.

Severus nodded. "Time to go."

000000000000000000000000

At King's cross they loaded his trunk and Archimedes, his new eagle owl, onto a trolley and made their way towards the platform. Remy smiled as he looked at the barrier and knew what he needed to do. One last look at his Dad and Papa and he ran headlong through it. He smiled as he saw the train on the other side. His dads as well as Sirius soon appeared.

"Uncle Sirius." Remy threw himself into his arms.

"Hey cub, didn't think I'd miss seeing you off to your first day of school did you?" Sirius asked.

Remy shook his head. "No. I'm just so excited."

Sirius laughed. "I couldn't tell."

Severus nodded at his bouncing bean of a son. "Wanted to leave for the train station as soon as the sun had come up. Reminds me of someone I know."

Sirius smirked. "Maybe about Christmas or a birthday but school?"

Remus nodded in agreement. "Sirius' mum was usually dragging him by the ear just before the train left, to get here."

Remy was looking every where to see his friends and a smile spread across his face when he noticed first Draco and then Neville. The two boys came with their families across the platform and joined Remy with his dads and Uncle.

Lucius shook his head as the boys were practically jumping out of their skin to get on board. "They have you up at the crack of dawn to?"

Agatha nodded. "My grandson has never been an early riser but I could barely get him to sleep last night."

The boys finally convinced their dad's to help them get their trunks and things stored in a train compartment before they came back out to say their goodbyes to their parents.

Remy suddenly was feeling the worry of leaving home. "I'm going to miss you guys."

Severus and Remus smiled as they had both known this was coming. Remy had never been away without one of them, or Sirius at least, more then a day or two and that had been for sleepovers with either his grandparents or with one of his friends.

"Hey cub, we're going to miss you. And you know we're just an owl away." Remus reminded his son.

Remy wasn't so sure. "What is they don't feed us or the food is horrible, or...?"

Severus laughed. "I promise they'll feed you and I'm sure either your dad or Uncle told you how to get into the kitchens. Just drop their names and the house elves will be happy to feed you if you're hungry."

Sirius nodded. "Or call Kreacher. You know my house elf is totally obsessed with you. He'd bring you meals every day if you'd let him."

Remy smiled and relaxed with their assurances. He knew he wouldn't really need to call his Uncle's or even his dads' house elf. It did give him a bit of relief to know though he could, and to of course know the secret of where the kitchens could be found as well. Tickle the pear he reminded himself.

He received hugs from Uncle Lucius. "I hope you'll write. We know you'll do amazing at school Remy."

Remy turned to hug his Aunt as well. "I promise to write to you guys. And I'll try to keep your son in line."

Draco pretended to look a bit hurt. "Hey." He exclaimed but he had said nearly the same thing to Remy's dads.

Finally they boarded the train and soon the three of them were joined by their friends. Remy, Draco, Neville and Blaise sat along one side with Remy by the window, with Susan, Hannah and Luna across from them. They were all anxious for the train to get moving so they would get to school sooner.

00000000000000000

About an hour into the train ride a girl opened the compartment door with tears slipping down her cheeks. She had really bushy brown hair and big front teeth. Remy felt so bad for her.

"Can I sit with you guys?" The girl asked.

Luna nodded to the seat empty next to her. "Come sit next to me. Why are you crying?"

The girl took a seat. "I was in the compartment next door. The girl and boy I was sitting with teased me and called me a know it al."

Remy felt bad. "Well we won't do that. What's your name? We should know if you are going to sit with us."

The girl smiled. "Hermione Granger."

Remy smiled and introduced all of his friends "And I'm Remy Snape."

The girl stared at him. "The girl was talking about you. She said some pretty mean things about you."

Remy took a guess at who she was. "Was her name Chloe Potter by any chance?"

"Yes and her friend was Ron Weasley." Hermione admitted.

Remy nodded. "Chloe is angry because of some old problems with my family. Her parents and my dad and Papa had a falling out years ago."

Hermione felt a bit of relief. "You guys don't mind if I stay? I really don't usually talk so much, I was just nervous. I'm a muggle born, my parents are dentists."

The others felt bad for her; they all knew how scary it must be. Draco smiled. "You're more then welcome here Hermione."

Hermione was soon reading the quibbler with the girls and they found that though she was quite intelligent and could give Remy a run for his money on her knowledge of text books, she was really nice and they were happy to make friends with her. The boys spent the train ride playing exploding snaps and talking about ways of getting back at Chloe and Ron.

They were trading chocolate frog cards later when the door opened again and Chloe and Ron came in. "Oh, this is where you disappeared to." She said to Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "These guys were nice enough to invite me to join them." It was all she said and turned back to her friends.

Chloe noticed Remy and glared. "Hermione, you really should come back to our compartment, your trunk is there and all. You'd be better off making friends with us."

Remy had to smile when Hermione shot her a smouldering look. "I'd rather stay here thank you. I prefer genuine people."

Chloe stormed out of the compartment. Remy turned to Hermione. "You know if you were born into our world you would know what a big deal you just made."

Hermione laughed. "Chloe Potter is in several of the books I read. I don't care if she is famous. She is a snob."

Remy turned to Blaise. "Let's go fetch Hermione's trunk for her before those two come back." And the two of them took off.

The rest of the train ride the conversation moved to what house they all thought they'd be in. Luna, Hermione, Susan and Hannah all hoped for Ravenclaws. Draco, Blaise, Remy and Neville were all a bit uncertain.

Remy shrugged. "My dad and Uncle are both Gryffindors, Papa was Slytherin. I wouldn't mind any, unless Chloe was in it."

Draco nodded. "Mum was Ravenclaw and dad Slytherin. Most people expect us to be Slytherins because we're pure bloods, but I think I'd prefer Ravenclaw or even Gryffindor."

Neville was smiling. "Both my parents and my grandparents were Gryffindors. I'm kind of unsure where I'd be placed."

They all decided they'd be happy any where. Blaise was the only one concerned that he would be apart from the others for he had Slytherin roots on both sides but the others assured him they'd still be friends even if split up.

00000000000000000000000

The sorting ceremony began. Remy was relieved to find that the ceremony was not a contest of muscles like Sirius said or a duel like Daddy had joked. It was tradition for parents not to tell their kids what to expect. The hat was much less scary.

Hannah and Susan were the first two to go and they were happily sorted into Ravenclaw and Hermione joined soon after.

Neville went and placed the hat on his head and it was not there long before it shouted. "Ravenclaw."

Neville smiled and went and joined the girls who were soon joined by Luna as well. Draco was the next friend to take the hat and they were all shocked as were many people in the room when the hat called out.

"Gryffindor." Draco paled a bit when he walked over to the table, shooting looks at his friends who were upset for him as well.

Suddenly the entire room went silent as the name Chloe Potter was called. Everyone began whispering Gryffindor but when she put on the hat it only took a few moments before it shouted.

"Slytherin". Chloe was even more pale then Draco.

Remy whispered at Blaise. "Wonder what her parent's are going to say when they hear the news?"

Blaise nodded. "Everyone will just assume its because she comes from an old family and because she is so powerful. No one will dare claim she is dark."

Remy nodded. "I just pray I don't end up with her." And Blaise nodded in agreement.

When he took his seat on the stool the hat spoke to him. "Ah Mr Snape you are a hard one to place. Your parentage is a mix it seems of Slytherin and Gryffiindor."

Remy nodded. "Please put me in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor with Draco please. "

The hat was silent for a moment. "You'd be much better off away from Slytherin. Better be GRYFFINDOR"

Remy was a bit sad he was not a Ravenclaw but glad to join Draco. Dad and Sirius would be thrilled. Papa would be happy too. Draco smiled. "Thank Merlin."

A set of red head twins were sitting next to them. "Hey your Remy Snape?" One said.

Remy nodded. "Yes, and you're the Weasley twins right?"

One nodded. "I'm Fred, this is George. Glad to have you with us. Your dad and uncle are legendary."

Remy was surprised they were so friendly. "I thought all your family was friends with Chloe."

Fred shook his head. "That girl is a spoiled brat. Only our two prat brothers Ron and Percy like her. We turned her hair orange this summer."

Remy smiled broadly. "I would have loved to see that."

Their attention turned back to the sorting and they were not surprised to see that Ron joined Percy in breaking the family tradition when he joined his brother and Chloe in Slytherin house instead of Gryffindor.

Finally Zaibini, Blaise was called. Blaise beamed when the hat shouted. "Gryffindor." He ran and took a seat with Remy and Draco.

They were sad that Neville and the others were in a different house but they knew they would have classes together a lot and that they would hang out together after classes and on the weekends. Gryffindor and Ravenclaws were always on good terms.

Remy smiled. "I want to send word home before bed. Dad and Papa will be so proud."

Draco and Blaise agreed and the twins offered to take them to the owlery and then lead them to the tower. They had a bit of a reunion with their Ravenclaw friends up there for they all had the same idea.

Remy smiled at Neville and the girls. "Changes nothing. We're still best friends."

Neville nodded and so did the others. "At least we're not in rival houses."

Blaise smiled. "At least we're not in Slytherin."

Authors note: I decided Harry/Remy was always suited as a Gryffindor. If he was not touched by the curse, it would be Chloe who was influenced by Voldemort so I decided to put her there. I was tempted to place Remy in Ravenclaw but I like his interaction and playing for the quiditch team and all.


	11. Classes and quiditch

Authors notes: For those who asked about the potions master position Horace Slughorn still holds it. Severus Snape because of his marriage to Remus and having a son to raise, never went to Hogwarts for a job. He had been a spy long before the prophecy. Remus and Severus will both make a number of appearances though.

Yes, I do realize that Luna should be a year younger. I have taken some creative license and bumped her up a year because I like her interacting with this group.

Now on to the next chapter.

Chapter 11:

Remy, Draco and Blaise came down with their two new roommates, Dean and Seamus for breakfast in the morning. Just as they were sitting down the owls arrived with the morning post. All three received an owl from home.

Remy looked at the huge package Archimedes had brought. "I couldn't have forgot that much could I?" Remy asked as he fed his owl some bacon.

Draco shrugged as he took a smaller box from Perseus, his gray eagle owl. "No idea."

Blaise peeled into his. "I did. I remembered that I left one of my robes and my gloves on my bed at home." Sure enough his box contained both.

Remy opened and found an assortment of sweets and food. There was a note. "Just in case they forget to feed you. Luv: Dad and Papa."

Draco snickered at the note. "Thought they wouldn't feed you?"

Remy elbowed him in the ribs and looked at his own package of food. "You're one to talk Drake."

At Slytherin table Chloe was happy to see when her own beautiful snowy owl landed next to her but was surprised to see that there was no gift, only a letter from her parents in her beak.

Chloe

You know Dad and I are sad that you're not in our old house but we know you will do us proud. It's best that you're not in Gryffindor if that Snape spawn is. The standards of our old house must have decreased since we were student there. Make some good friends and do us proud in your studies.

Mum and Dad.

Remy smiled as he looked over at his sister and pointed to her. "Looks like the golden girl didn't get any sweets from home."

Draco smiled. "Going to give her some of yours?"

Remy thought of something and grabbed parchment and scribbled a note, and picked a chocolate frog. He knew it was from Uncle Sirius as there had been a note from him as well in the box.

"Archimedes, can you take this over to the spoiled golden girl over there?" Remy asked.

The owl took flight and landed next to Chloe who looked stunned. Blaise smiled at Remy. "What did the note say?"

"Just reminded her that Uncle Sirius, her godfather, had sent me a number of sweets. Thought she could use one as no one else sent her one." Remy smiled.

As they got up to leave for their first class Chloe shot him a nasty look. "Do you think this is funny?"

"Come on Chloe, I thought the golden girl would be used to mail from adoring fans?" Remy said.

Before she could answer Harry, Blaise and Draco, followed closely by Dean and Seamus walked from the Great Hall leaving her stuttering in anger behind them. They were soon to see her again though as they had potions class with the Slytherins.

Remy took a seat between Draco and Blaise and watched as Chloe sauntered in and took a seat by two Slytherin girls.

"Pansy and Daphne" Blaise whispered. "I had to meet them one time at the manor"

Professor Slughorn came in. He had been a teacher here since their parents' time and he had not improved with age. He was a giant walrus of a man who looked quite purple in the face and was sweating as if he had run a long distance. He wrote a potion on the board and gave them a few instructions before telling them to start.

Remy came back with the ingredients from the closet. "Not much of a teacher. Dad said he was bad in his time but he seems to have gone down hill."

Draco nodded. "Good thing we have the resident mini potions master as a partner."

Remy smiled. "This one I could do with my eyes closed, dad taught me how to brew it when I was eight."

Remy set to work having his friends help him with some of the more basic tasks as he kept an eye on the cauldron and worked on a few of the more difficult ingredients, ones that needed to be done just right for the potion to work properly.

Slughorn seemed to have grown bored and he turned to question a few of the students. "Miss Potter, can you tell me where one would find a bezoar?"

Chloe smiled. "In an apothecary shop of course." All of the Slytherins and even a few Gryffindors clapped at her response.

Slughorn stuttered a bit. "Very well Miss Potter, five points to Slytherin." And then he noticed Remy's hand up. "Mr. Snape?"

"Actually professor if you wanted to find a fresh bezoar which is always better, you would find one in the stomach of a goat. They work better for antidotes that way."

Slughorn turned and smiled at Remy. "Very good answer, 10 points to Gryffindor. It seems you have inherited some of your father's potions knowledge."

Remy nodded. "My father has been instructing me since I was five. The answer though was in one of the first chapters of the text book."

Slughorn smiled and moved on but when it came time to present their potions they received another 10 points for their house for brewing a perfect potion, something no other group had managed. Chloe's group's potion was a murky brown like mud water instead of green, and Slughorn was worried it was a poison.

Slughorn actually said as he left. "I'm going to keep an eye on you Mr Snape. If you keep performing like this I might ask you to join the slug club."

Remy nodded. "I'm sure my fathers would be interested to hear that Sir."

Chloe came up. "Professor I would be interested in joining."

Slughorn turned to her. "Miss Potter I do ask students who show a bit more potential then you have. Perhaps later on."

Harry and his friends shook with laughter as they made their way to their next class. Potions was the only class they had with Slytherin so Remy did not have to deal with his so called sister for the rest of the day.

In Transfiguration he was glad to see the Ravenclaws. "Hey Neville, how was your first night?"

Neville beamed as Harry, Draco and Blaise took seats in the row next to him. "Pretty good, Terry and the other guys are cool."

Their classes for the rest of the day went well and Remy had collected a number of points for his house. What he learned from texts had come in handy and he had his dad's aptitude for charms it turned out. Chloe from her attitude at dinner that night had not had such a good day in class.

000000000000000000000

A notice showed up on the board down in the sitting room that the first years would have their first flying class on Thursday afternoon. For the first class all four houses would be together which would mean Remy would be with Chloe.

"I bet she convinced her parents to break the rules and let her have a broom." Remy said.

"Probably a Nimbus 2000." Blaise agreed.

Draco groaned. "The golden girl would get away with anything."

They were walking out after breakfast when Neville came up and showed them the rememberall he had received from his gran. He was playing with it when Chloe reached out and grabbed it.

"Little fool Longbottom, needs a rememberall to remind him to bring his books. Hope it can help you in charms class Neville?"

Remy seized the ball from her. "I hear you shouldn't be one to talk Chloe. Heard you couldn't even get the charm by the end of class."

Chloe huffed and stormed away. Her attitude was even worse when they got to flying lessons later on and Remy noted that she was using one of the school brooms like everyone else.

Neville whispered. "Heard McGonagall made her send her new broom home. The only first years allowed a broom are if you're on the house team."

Remy laughed at the thought. "So no first years. You know no first year made the team in more then a hundred years. Other then the reserves, and their not allowed."

They were instructed to stand at the side of their brooms and say up. Remy and Draco's brooms came right away while most of the other brooms took some time. Neville and Hermione were both scared witless by the idea of flying.

Neville began to scream when his broom rose to high when they were allowed to mount. Remy was panicked. "Neville, bring it down."

Neville tried but the old broom had a mind of its own and bucked him off. Hooch ran over to him. "Are you okay boy?"

Shaking his head Neville was close to tears. "My arm hurts."

Hooch decided to accompany him to the hospital wing and ordered all of the students to stay on the ground. Chloe noticed the rememberall on the ground and scooped it up off the grass.

"Little dumbo dropped his toy."

Remy went to grab it from her. "Give that here."

Chloe sneered. "Catch it if you can."

Remy watched it flying through the air and knew it would shatter if it hit. Remy was not thinking when he jumped on his broom and took off after the ball and performed an incredible dive for the ball just above the surface of the lake, pulling out of it so that his broom only skimmed the water.

When he returned to dry land his friends were shouting. "Wait to go Remy."

"Remus Snape, you will come with me immediately." Professor McGonagall shouted.

Remy went white. The woman was like an Aunt but he knew her to be very strict at school. He followed her to a classroom where he was surprised to see her call a student from the classroom.

"Oliver Wood, this is Remus Snape. Remus this is Gryffindor's quiditch captain." McGonagall introduced them. "Wood I've found our new seeker."

As she explained what she had seen Oliver's face lit up. "You'll be awesome, and you're only a first year?"

Remus nodded. "Been flying with my godfather and Papa since I was little though." Remus said.

McGonagall turned to him. "I want to beat those snakes finally. I hear you are not training seriously and I'll reconsider detentions for you."

Remy nodded. "I promise."

She turned to leave but then turned back. "You know your fathers will be proud of you. I'll release you from the rest of your class to go and write to them."

Remy said goodbye to Oliver who told him the time for his first practice and then ran to the owlery. He was so excited when he wrote the note and tied it to the leg of his owl. He sent a second one to Sirius with one of the school owls.

000000000000

His friends were worried when they saw him at dinner. They had all thought he was going to get detention or be expelled. When he told them he had made the quiditch team they were all ecstatic.

"I can't believe it. No one in a hundred years." Draco reminded him.

Remy nodded. "And seeker?"

Blaise clapped him on the back. "So how quickly did you send a letter home?"

Remy beamed. "Professor McGonagall let me go right away. I also sent one to Sirius."

In the morning the best surprise arrived when he was at the table and Archimedes, his father and Papa's owl and Sirius' owl came with one huge package and two notes, dropping them in his lap.

Remy looked at it and tore it open. "A Nimbus 2000."

Draco looked at it. "Not just a Nimbus 2000 but look at the handle. It's one of the ones that have been upgraded for the national quiditch team."

Remy smiled. "Sirius has a friend on the team, he must have got it for me."

The first note was from Sirius

Hey cub

I'm so proud of you. I didn't make the team until I was in my third year. You will be amazing. Your Papa and daddy were planning on a broom for your next birthday but when we heard the big news we knew we had to get you one now. My contact on the quiditch team got us this. It suppose to be a good as the new model, the 2001, that is still being developed and won't come out till spring. I promise to come to your first game.

Luv: Sirius.

The other note was of course from his dads

Hey Remy

We are so proud of you. We never thought you'd make the team in your first year. We are so proud of you. Professor McGonagall also told us of your performance in classes so far including her own. See we told you that you'd be a natural. Now study hard, don't let your quiditch take over, and we'll be there for your game.

Love Papa and Dad

Chloe was passing by and saw the broom. "You're in trouble now. If I couldn't have a broom you sure as hell won't be able to have it."

Remy laughed. "See's what you know."

Fred had come up. "Yes Potter, Remy here is the new seeker on the quiditch team. Starting seeker."

George nodded and looked at Remy. "We're the beaters. Oliver told us you were on the team."

Chloe was speechless. She had hoped to make the quiditch team first year as she of course was suppose to be the best at everything. She had been informed by the captain of Slytherin that there was no way he'd consider letting a first year try out. The look on her face was almost as good as a gift as the broom. Well almost.


	12. Halloween

September slipped into October and Remy found the weeks going by quick. With quiditch practice two evenings a week, his classes and spending time in the library and the grounds with the Ravenclaw friends, Remy barely noticed when Halloween was upon them.

Remy was walking with Draco and Blaise down to the great hall. "Halloween feast tonight. You know it's going to be awesome."

Draco nodded. "The twins say it's the best feast. Well unless you are one of those unfortunate enough to have to spend Christmas here."

Blaise rubbed his stomach. "Come on guys you're making me hungry."

Remy laughed. "Blaise, when aren't you hungry?"

Draco agreed. "It's breakfast anyways. Come we'll feed you before you pass out or something."

They sat down at the table and Remy noticed the grins plastered across the faces of the twins. "What are you two up too now?"

Fred shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

George tried to look hurt. "Just because we're in a good mood, does that mean we're up to something?"

Harry, Draco and Blaise all said in unison. "Yes."

The twins laughed. "Just wait."

As the owl post arrived and many of the students started to receive packages including Remy, they were showered with falling pieces of paper that had been folded into bat shapes. When the paper was unfolded it showed a picture of Chloe from that summer with orange hair, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN written under it. The entire hall erupted into laughter.

Draco and Blaise were high fiving the twins as Remy tried to contain his laughter. "Awesome job guys."

Fred smirked. "You said you wished you could have seen her like that. We forgot that we took a picture to remember it by."

George nodded. "Mum hid it but we've always been good at finding things."

Remy opened the package he had received and found an assortment of the best suites from his dad and Papa as well as a package that a note said was from Sirius. He knew what was likely to be in there.

Draco looked at the package. "From Sirius?"

Remy nodded. "You know what that means."

Blaise was smiling. "Pranks from Zonkos."

Fred peered over. "Cool. You know one day we want to own our own prank shop."

It was a tradition with Sirius for him and Remy to spend Halloween playing pranks on his daddy and papa though Remy usually turned around with Papa and played a better prank on his Uncle. He knew that Sirius would miss Halloween with him as much as he was missing his Uncle.

As they were leaving they heard Hermione say. "You know the picture is not all that bad. People weren't really laughing at you."

Chloe screamed at the girl. "You know it all little mudblood freak. Get away from me or I'll turn your hair purple."

Hermione would have run away crying but Blaise went to her. "Hermione, don't listen to her. She's just jealous because you beat golden girl in all her classes."

Remy nodded. "Golden girl just hates when her perfect image is spoiled."

Chloe looked like she was going to hex them but she noticed just how much attention she had drawn. Though she had her Slytherin yearmates backing her, not only had most of Gryffindor lined up next to Remy, but Ravenclaw had come to their housemates defence as well. Chloe turned around and stormed away.

Hermione turned to them. "Thanks."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Classes were a bit boring that day. Quirell was his usual stumbling self, actually worse for he had decided to take Halloween as an opportunity to start discussing the topic of vampires with his class. The subject itself scared the man to death and Remy wondered how the man had ever come to teach defence.

"We know how he fights vampires." Draco snickered.

Remy shot him a look. "How?"

"Garlic. Haven't you ever smelled his turban before?" Draco said.

Blaise nodded. "The twins swear that he has stuffed it full of garlic for he is worried there are vampires every where."

Remy had noticed the horrid smell, he was sure everyone must have. "Perhaps they have gone rotten. The garlic Papa uses does not smell anything like that."

They hurried from the classroom and back to the tower to drop off their things for they didn't want to miss a second of the amazing Halloween feast. The ceiling of the Great Hall not only showed the stars but there were hundreds of bats hanging from it. Twelve foot tall jack-o-lanterns also glowed along the walls. The food was definitely as good as promised.

Suddenly Professor Quirell ran into the room "Troll; there is a troll in the dungeons."

The man collapsed and all of the students went into a panic until Professor Dumbledore stood up. "All students will head back to their rooms, teachers will come with me."

The prefects started leading the way but as Remy and his friends began to follow Oliver Fred pointed to Chloe. "Look what she's up to."

Remy caught a hint of what she had said to Ron. "Let's go find that troll. We'll knock it out and the entire school will forget about that photo."

Ron looked scared but agreed. "You're the Girl who lived. You should be the hero around here."

Remy watched as they left and he knew that they were going to be in danger. Chloe did not have enough control over her spells to be of any use against a troll and Ron was even worse then she was.

He turned to warn a teacher what they were up to but the teachers were gone so he turned to Fred. "We need to go and stop that fool."

Fred agreed. "We might need some back up though."

Remy turned to Oliver and quickly explained. He turned to the other prefect. "Lead the other kids up stairs."

Remy, Draco, Blaise, the twins and Oliver set out down to the dungeons in the direction Chloe had gone. They had just got down to the lower level when they heard a scream coming from what they all knew was a bathroom near the potions classroom.

Harry turned to Blaise. "Go and find the first professor you can and tell them where we are."

As Blaise ran away the others advanced into the bathroom knowing that they couldn't wait. Remy saw in horror that Ron was unconscious on the floor already, it looked though if he had fainted, and Chloe was cowering in a corner.

They began throwing hexes at the troll as best as they could, giving the twins a chance to get their youngest brother out of there.

Chloe was scared. "Help me."

Remy acted as fast as he could when he saw the club of the troll come down in an arch towards the girl and he threw himself at Chloe and threw her out of the way of the massive weapon. Chloe bumped her head on the sink but Remy felt the sickening crack of bones as the club smashed into his arm.

Suddenly he heard "Wingardium Leviosa" and Draco had taken the club from the troll and knocked him out.

The last thing Remy remembered was hearing the voices of a few of the teachers and the anxious voices of his friends before he had blacked out from the pain that course through his arm.

000000000000000000000000000

Remy was disoriented when he woke up and found he could not see as his glasses were no longer on but someone pressed them onto his face for him and he saw his Papa sitting on the bed.

"Papa" he cried.

"Remy, you gave us quite the scare there." Severus said.

Remus who was on his other side added. "I couldn't believe it when Flitwick notified us."

Remy was shaking. "Chloe decided to go after the troll and I couldn't let her get herself killed, no matter the brat she is. There were no teachers left to warn."

Severus nodded. "We know. Your friends have explained everything to us. We're just happy you thought to take Oliver and some older students with you."

Remus hugged him. "We're very proud of you. You were extremely brave. That doesn't mean we want a repeat of this though."

Remy nodded and sunk back against the pillows but his head soon turned towards the door as it opened and James and Lily Potter entered, and he realized for the first time that Chloe was in the bed across from him, and that Sirius was sitting in a chair behind his dad.

James went to Chloe. "Our little princess, we're so glad you're okay."

Chloe pouted. "I was just in the bathroom and I got trapped. Remy practically attacked me and I bumped my head. I'd have knocked out the troll otherwise."

James turned to glare at Remy. "You little evil spawn. Trying to hurt our daughter? I'll see you expelled for this."

Before Remy or his dad's could respond Dumbledore walked in. "In fact it seems Chloe went hunting for a troll to be a hero and found herself unable to defend herself. Numerous witnesses contest she would have been pulverized by a club if Mr Snape had not acted as quickly as he did."

Lily shook her head. "I don't believe that."

Albus looked at Remy and his family. "It is the truth. 20 points to Gryffindor for Remy, Draco, Blaise, Oliver and the twins each for bravery."

Sirius looked at James. "You'll never accuse my godson of anything again you here me."

James was ready to kill the man but Lily turned to Dumbledore. "Surely Chloe should get something?"

Albus nodded. "Chloe gets detention for the next week with Ronald and they each lose twenty points from Slytherin for their foolish actions."

Remy watched with a smile as James and Lily with their daughter in tow trailed after the headmaster trying to get him to come to his senses and rested back against the pillows, wincing for the first time at the feel of his arm which was in a sling.

"Here drink this." His papa handed him a potion which he knew was for pain.

Sirius smiled at him. "I'm so proud of what you did."

Remus cautioned. "You need to be more careful please. We could have lost you."

Remy promised to be more careful though he had another concern. "Will my arm be better for the game?"

All three men laughed. "Madam Pomfrey assures us you'll be right as rain for the game in ten days. No worries there."

Remy had to spend another night in the hospital wing but he had not only his daddies and Uncle but later his friends come to keep him company and he found his table piled high with a number of sweets and get well cards. His quiditch team was just happy to hear he would be in good shape for their big game.


	13. Of snitches and slugs

The morning of Remy's first quiditch game dawned bright and sunny for an early November day and Remy was glad to see that it was not chilly out. After a mild late fall storm a few days before, he had been worried.

At breakfast he could barely eat. Oliver slapped him on the back. "Snape eat something; don't want you passing out on your broom."

Fred nodded. "Always better to have a full stomach. These games can last for hours you know and no lunch breaks."

Remy picked up a piece of toast and took a big bight. "Happy?"

George nodded. "We will be when you finish that piece, at least another and some juice as well."

That made Remy laugh. "You're starting to sound like my Papa."

The quiditch team all looked a bit put off by that but Draco just laughed. "Probably the biggest compliment Remy could give anyone, I assure you."

They were eating when the owl post arrived and a letter dropped down on the plate in front of Remy while Archimedes took up his customary spot perched happily on Remy's shoulder. Remy fed him some of the bacon he had not touched.

"Letter from your dads?" Blaise asked.

Remy nodded. "Reminding me they'll be in the stands and wishing me luck before hand."

Seamus looked over. "You should see the banner that Dean painted for you Remy."

Dean smiled. "Tradition in football to make posters. I used magic paint so the lion will really roar."

"Thanks guys." Remy said and got up to take off with his teammates as they had to go and dress for the game.

As he was passing by the Slytherin table though Chloe looked up. "Don't fall off your broom Snape."

Remy just smiled. "Don't fall off your bench Potter."

Remy marched down to the stadium and into the dressing rooms with the guys. When they were all dressed they gathered in one dressing room with the girls and Oliver gave one of his famous pep talks. After two months of practices, he knew what to expect from a pep talk.

00000000000000000

Harry stood nervously at the edge of the pitch next to Oliver as they waited for their team to be called.

"Nervous Remy?"

Remy nodded. "A bit."

Oliver smiled. "I was nervous my first game too. I got hit in the head with a bludger 10 minutes in and spent the rest of my week in the hospital wing."

Remy winced. "Oliver, you really need to work on your pep talks."

Fred clapped him on the back. "Don't listen to Oliver, you'll be fine."

George nodded. "We'll keep those bludgers away from you."

Oliver agreed. "These two are like a pair of human bludgers themselves; you have nothing to worry about."

Remy wasn't so sure when they mounted their brooms and took to the air. He had been playing for fun since he was a kid but never in a real game like this and the idea petrified him to the core. He watched the coin flip and as soon as the game started he threw himself into it.

Remy soared above the stadium doing loops looking for the snitch. He watched below as his team took the lead.

"And Katie Bell scores another point to bring the score to 20-0 for Gryffindor." Lee Jordan's voice roared.

Remy flew by his house in the stands and saw the roaring lion poster that Blaise, Draco, Seamus and Dean all held. "Go Remy" they all called as he passed.

"Hey little Snape, think you're going to beat me do you?" came the cold voice of the Slytherin seeker who had caught up to him.

Remy turned to look at him. "Oh I think I just might." With a knowing smile as he caught sight of a glint of gold.

"You think some first year is going to beat me?"

Remy reached out and grabbed the golden snitch that had been flying next to the boy's ear. "I think I just did."

The Slytherin was fuming as he had not seen the snitch right next to his own head as Remy lifted his hand up in the air for Madam Hooch and everyone on the field to see that he had caught the snitch.

Rolland Hooch blew the whistle and Lee Jordan shouted. "Remy Snape has caught the Golden Snitch. Gryffindor wins 170-0."

Remy was soon being crashed into by his teammates as they lowered him to the ground. "Wait to go Harry."

Oliver was beaming. "I can't believe it. No game has ever been won that quickly in the history of Hogwarts."

Fred clapped him on the back. "We're going to win the house cup for sure this year."

Professor McGonagall walked over to them and was smiling broadly and gloating a bit as she talked to Professor Slughorn who was at her side, head of Slytherin house of course.

"Wait to go Mr Snape. I see I was not disappointed in putting you on the team instead of detention." She smiled.

"Thank you Professor." Remy beamed.

Slughorn clapped him on the back. "Remy I'd like to invite you to attend the next Slug club dinner. It will be held the last Friday before Christmas break."

Remy looked at his friends who were all hiding laughter. "I promise to think on it sir. Thank you for the invitation."

Remy wanted to see his dads and his Uncle but his team mates started leading him to the dressing room where he took a shower and changed. They were all planning on a big celebration later that evening in the tower to celebrate their win. Remy promised to join them but for now he had his family to see.

0000000000000000000

"Remy" three voices called as he set out from the dressing rooms.

He turned to see and threw himself into the arms of his dads and Sirius. "You guys made it."

Severus ruffled his hair. "You think we wouldn't cub? We wouldn't miss your first quiditch game for the world."

Remus nodded. "I can't believe how quick you caught the snitch. 25 minutes is definitely a new school record."

Remy grinned. "The fool Slytherin seeker. If he had not stopped to gloat at me that I'd never beat him, I would never have seen it fluttering by his ear."

Sirius smiled. "How about coming and celebrating in Hogsmeade?"

Harry was shocked. "Hogsmeade? Really?"

Remus nodded. "Professor Dumbledore has given us permission to take you and a few friends to town to celebrate."

Draco and Blaise had made an appearance and Neville soon arrived as well. It seems that while he had been changing his fathers had been busy. The four boys were ecstatic about getting to go into town. They were taken to the three broomsticks where Remy was toasted over bottles of butterbeer.

Sirius smiled and called Kreacher and whispered to the house elf. When Sirius was done Remy turned to him. "What was that all about?"

"You'll see later on." Sirius said and wouldn't say more.

Severus looked at the boys. "How about we head to Zonko's and Honeydukes before we have to take you boys back up to the castle?"

Of course that was met with resounding cheers and the three of them got to fill their pockets with some new pranks and got a bag of goodies each from their favourite candy shop.

They got back just after lunch and Remy turned to say goodbye to them. "I'm going to miss you guys."

Remus kissed his son's head and smiled. "You know we'll write as we always do, and Christmas is just over a month and a half away."

Severus nodded. "You'll soon be so busy with studies, and I heard you were invited to the slug club dinner, you'll not even have time to write."

Sirius shook his head. "Hey, no giving him ideas. I don't care how busy, I expect a letter every week."

Remy laughed at his godfather and after hugging all three of them he headed inside with his friends. He had been sad that his Uncle Lucius had not been able to attend the game but he had been away on business. Draco's dad had assured Remy in a letter the day before that he would not miss the next game.

The best end of the day was passing Chloe and seeing her face after his victory. "Sheer dumb luck if you ask me."

Remy sneered at her. "What? Just because your team's seeker was too stupid to see something right by his face, doesn't mean I won due to sheer luck."

Chloe scowled at him. "We'll see. You won't be able to win all the games like that you know."

Remy just shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, I guess I'll just have to deal with playing a game when the other seeker is not insulting me. How will I ever survive?"

With that Remy turned to his friends and the three of them headed to their tower where Remy ended up heading for a nap for he knew that it would be a late night with the party that was planned for after dinner.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their friends from Ravenclaw joined them later for the party and Remy was ecstatic to find that there was butterbeers and candy every where. He turned to the twins for he thought they probably had gone to the kitchens.

"Don't look at us; we had nothing to do with this." George said and Fred nodded.

Just then Kreacher popped up. "Master Remy, Kreacher bring all the food Master Sirius asked me to bring. Master Harry need anything else."

Remy smiled as he remembered the incident in the pub earlier. "No. Thank you Kreacher. This is great. Thank my Uncle for me."

Kreacher disappeared and Oliver smiled. "Thank him for all of us in your next letter. This is the best party ever."

The party went late into the night until Professor McGonagall had to come and warn them all to get to bed. Neville and the others were still there so they were given places to sleep among the dorms here with the Gryffindors for they could not be out after curfew. Neville was excited for though he had made friends in his new house, he had missed his three best male friends and liked having a sleep over with them. The girls were happy to stay too.

Neville whispered as they went to bed. "You need to win more games Remy so we can do this more often."

Remy just laughed. "I'll try Neville, I'll try."


	14. RSVP

Remy was standing in his dorm room and was wondering how in the world he had ever been convinced by his friends to go through with this farce of a dinner tonight. He had never even considered joining the slug club.

Draco laughed. "Remember how much Chloe wanted to get in. Just picture her face when she knows you attended this little dinner."

Remy had to laugh in response. "I guess that is the one saving grace from this dinner."

Blaise came over and handed Remy his tie. "You know my dad was a member in school. He thought it was a joke but he got some good food out of it."

"That's what dad and Papa said was the only good thing about it." Remy agreed. "Neither of them joined, well I only know Papa was invited."

Seamus and Dean sat on Dean's bed watching all of this. Seamus smiled. "Hey you know they're several really pretty older girls in the club."

Dean smirked. "Maybe you can land yourself a girlfriend."

Draco threw a pillow at then. "Hey you know Remy doesn't like girls, he still thinks they have cooties."

Remy put his best friend in a head lock. "Hey I recall that I was the one who had a girlfriend when I was six. Have you ever had one?"

Blaise was racked with laughter. "Come on Remy, Luna doesn't count. Anyways she is going with Neville now. Couldn't wait for you to get over the cooties thing."

Remy glared at all of them as he saw them rolling around on their beds in laughter but he was quick to remind Draco and Blaise that the three of them had once spent all weekend up in their fort because Luna, Hannah and Susan had taken to trying to kiss them.

Remy grabbed his robe. "I just wish one of you guys were going."

Draco shrugged. "You know that you're the first ever first year to be invited. Usually you have to be in third year at the very least before you're even considered."

"Lucky me." Remy groaned.

As he left the room and made his way out of Gryffindor tower headed for the office of Horace Slughorn on the last Friday before Christmas break, he had no idea what had possessed him to go.

00000000000000000000000

Horace Slughorn was well in his element hosting the little party in his office with food and drinks brought in by the house elves. He had even decorated his office and adjoining classroom to make it feel festive in there.

He saw Remy walk in and came over to him. "Glad you decided to join my little club Mr Snape."

Remy tried to plaster on the best smile he could manage for the professor. "My fathers encouraged me to at least take a look before I turned down an offer."

Slughorn just nodded. "You'll see by being a member you'll make contacts that will last you through your school years. You're a bit younger then most but never hurts to start early."

Remy wasn't sure what to say so he just nodded. "Of course Professor. Thank you for the invite."

He looked around the room hoping that he would find at least one or two familiar faces for he didn't know many of the more senior students other then those he played quiditch with. He knew the twins would of course not be there.

"Remy, you're here too?" He heard a familiar voice.

He turned to see Hermione walk in the room. "Hermione. I'm so glad to see someone I know. I didn't know you were invited."

Hermione shrugged but Slughorn answered. "Miss Granger is one of the best students in this school, not just in your age group. I was quite impressed by her review from all of her professors."

As the man walked away Hermione whispered. "He's just impressed because I'm muggle born."

Remy shrugged. "I guess for what ever reason it was, my dad would say that we should still be happy we were invited."

Hermione nodded. "Flitwick said he was looking for someone our age to come as to encourage you to join. He put my name forward."

Remy was not sure what to make of that. "Why would he be so interested in me? He turned down the girl who lived."

Hermione smiled. "Top of the class and star of the quiditch team. It's also known you're dad was the first student to ever turn down countless requests to join."

Remy smiled. "Papa said that he had been asked nearly every year. He loved potions but Slughorn has never been his favourite person."

"Perhaps we should mingle while we're here?" Hermione suggested.

Remy agreed as he had promised his fathers he would stay for a time and when the two of them got something to drink and a plate of food they started to get around to some of the other people there. Remy was relieved to find that Hermione was not the only familiar face. Angelina was there, not only a star quiditch player but also a gifted charms student, one of the younger ones there as he was only a third year and it was her first year invited. There was also a Gryffindor seventh year Alex who was senior prefect for the house. Hermione recognized a few from her own house as well, including prefect Penelope Clearwater who she introduced Remy to.

Angelina smiled at Remy. "Never thought I'd see you caught dead here."

Remy laughed. "Dad told me it would be rude to not at least come once. Papa though was quite quick to remind me though it didn't mean I had to join."

Angelina nodded. "Professor Slughorn mentioned at the last meeting that your Papa was the one student he could never convince to come."

"I plan to be carrying on that family tradition after tonight. No offense." Harry said, adding the second part after a second.

Angelina just shrugged. "Mum was in it and thought it might be a good way for me to make some friends outside quiditch, she is not one for the game. I thought I'd humour her as well."

All in all the evening wasn't that bad. He had a good time talking to Angelina and Hermione, and meeting a few of the others. They had good food and they all received a gift, a small journal with the Hogwarts crest on it and what looked like to Remy a strange worm wrapped around it.

Angelina smiled. "It's supposed to be a slug. The symbol is Slughorn's new personal symbol for the club."

Remy plastered a false smile on his face as he thanked the professor for his thoughtful Christmas gift and was more then happy to escape from the room and head back up to the tower when the party was over.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning as they were making their way down to breakfast, Draco, Blaise, Seamus and Dean all wanted to know how the party had gone. Remy gave them the full detail as they walked down the stairs.

"So you planning on joining the club?" Draco asked with mock sincerity.

Remy snickered. "Not unless someone pays me to attend the meetings."

Blaise smiled. "Well did you at least meet some good looking girls?"

Remy shrugged. "I spent most of the evening talking to Hermione and Angelina. The older girls didn't give me a second look."

"You should have cozied up to Penelope Clearwater." Blaise said. "She's beautiful."

Remy sneered. "And dating that bonehead Percy Weasley if the rumours are true."

"How did that prat Slytherin ever end up with someone like Penelope Clearwater?" Seamus asked.

"Probably a love potion or something." Dean offered. "The girl is to smart for it to be anything else.

They were just getting to the Great Hall when they saw Chloe and Ron coming up from the dungeons followed by Pansy, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle who seemed to have become her little pack. They were talking about the slug club.

"You know I went to it for a time last night but everyone was fawning over me and I grew tired." Chloe said.

Pansy nodded. "You must have been the center of the party. You're so lucky to have been invited."

Remy smiled at his friends and went over. "Really Chloe, I was at the party last night and I don't recall seeing you there."

Chloe through her hair over her shoulders. "You? Why would you have been invited? Trying to stir trouble as always with your little lies."

Remy showed her the journal which he had brought down with him to show the guys. "Then how did I get this? I'm sure you have one if you were there."

Chloe glowered at the journal and muttering something about "Stupid club anyways." Stormed into the great hall with her friends on her trail.

Remy broke into laughter. "Only Chloe could be jealous about not being invited to the Slug club."

Draco had to agree. "Maybe you should stay in, just to keep her dander up."

As they made their way to their table he could not help but rub it in a bit more when he showed off the journal as he passed her, and he could see the fury that was smouldering in her eyes. It made it all worth taking some time away from studying for his exams, to attend the party. Not that he had really hated spending an evening chatting with Hermione and Angelina.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

On Monday morning there were only a few days of tests left before the student body was off for the holidays. Remy was at the table with his friends for breakfast when the lists were being sent around for people who would be staying.

Remy laughed as it was passed down the table. "I can't even imagine having to stay here at Christmas."

Draco nodded. "You guys are all coming for Christmas eve to the ball at the manor? Our Ravenclaw counterparts are all coming."

Blaise confirmed. "Wouldn't miss it for anything. Have been coming every year since I was three haven't I."

Harry responded." We're spending two nights at the manor with you and your parents. We're heading home after the ball though for Christmas at Spinner's End."

Draco was surprised. "Not Potter Castle?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Sirius offered Grimauld too but I said I wanted to spend Christmas at home. No need to go away for the holiday this year."

Fred and George were groaning. "Stuck at school here with Chloe and our siblings. Mum and dad are in Egypt."

Remy was shocked. "Chloe?"

"It seems her parents had to go away for some kind of business. Rumour is that the money is so tight, they were forced to go on some book tour or they wouldn't have had money for Christmas gifts anyways." Fred told Remy.

Remy smiled over at Chloe who looked glum to say the least. "You know perhaps we can help you out."

Draco nodded. "Mum and Dad wouldn't mind some extra guests. I'll ask them if you guys can come and spend Christmas. Then you'll see all of us for two weeks."

The twins loved the idea and Draco quickly wrote a note. He did not receive any mail that morning but as Archimedes arrived with a care package for studying from Kreacher for Remy, they used Archimedes to deliver the message to Lucius and Narcissa. They responded the next morning.

"Mum and dad says they'd be thrilled to have you guys stay," Draco said happily.

The twins high fived. "No Christmas here at the school."Fred said with a smile. "Or with our prats of brothers."

George nodded. "I call bids on the chance to rub it in the faces of those two."

Their moods carried them through the last two days of exams and on Thursday morning after permission was granted by the twins parents, the twins joined them in a carriage to head for the train. The twins would stay at the manor the entire holiday but Blaise and the others would come all the time, as would Remy on top of the two nights stay there right now. Even Hermione would be there as she had been invited by the Lovegoods to spend Christmas with them.


	15. Old Christmas Traditions

Two days before Christmas Remy, Draco and the twins came bounding down the stairs and into the library. They were going Christmas shopping on Diagon alley for unlike their female friends who shopped by catalog at school, they had left their shopping to the last minute. Remy and his dads had arrived the day before for their customary two night stay before they headed home on Christmas Eve. Sirius had offered to chaperone the hoard of boys.

He laughed as he saw them come in. "You know this reminds me of taking three boys I remember who thought girls had cooties, to shop for Luna's birthday."

Remy shook his head at his Uncle. "Why do you always bring up those embarrassing stories?"

"Sorry cub, but isn't it better here with just your friends then if I decided to repeat them out in public?" Sirius asked.

Remy was forced to concede to that but warned him. "One utterance of that story beyond these walls and we'll find some new pranks to try out on you."

Draco and the twins nodded in agreement and Sirius put his hands up in defence. "Okay okay, let's get going or Neville and Blaise might get worried."

One by one they took the floo powder and stepped through the green flames and traveled to the Leaky Cauldron. They found that Neville and Blaise were sitting drinking a warm drink at one of the tables, waiting for them to arrive.

Neville smiled. "Luna told me that we really should have done this sooner. I think Hermione is rubbing off on her."

Sirius barked. "So Neville how is your little girlfriend? I was reminding these boys of a certain other shopping trip I chaperoned that you thought she had cooties."

Neville blushed. "Actually I believe that I was the one who didn't think she had them, I thought she was okay."

Remy and Draco pointed their wands at Sirius. Draco said in a fake serious tone. "Watch out or you'll wake up with purple hair tomorrow. Last warning."

Sirius just chuckled. "You know you could be more creative. Remy's Papa at least did it pink with purple stripes when he tried that on me in school."

Sirius led the group of hormonal and laughing boys out onto the street to do their shopping. They may have grown up quite a bit since the eight year olds, but their lack of decisions when it came to shopping for the girls, still gave him a headache. At least for each other it was little shock when they headed for quiditch supplies or for the joke shop. They tried to be sneaky about it so they wouldn't find out what they got each other. Remy and Draco had already picked out a few.

Remy decided to leave his friends and go into Flourish and Blotts. "Me and Draco are going in the book shop right next door."

Sirius nodded his head. "We'll be in there when the rest of these guys sort out their choices."

Remy and Draco headed for the bookstore. Remy had already got Luna some sunflower earrings and a butterfly clip for Hannah and a new quill set for Susan but he still had to buy Hermione something and the book store was perfect.

Draco laughed. "I have two people to buy for here."

Remy knew he was the second. "I thought you'd already got my gift."

Draco shrugged. "Mum and dad got you your gift already. I need to pick something out for you. So no peeking."

Remy smiled and went in search of something for Hermione. He settled on a beautiful leather bound book that was a part magical day timer as it had a calendar and it kept screaming dates at you, and part journal for it had entry pages for every day of the year to write in it. It was perfect for Hermione.

Draco and Harry were making their purchases when the door opened. They heard the bell and expected their friends but were caught off guard by who entered.

Lily Potter came into the store with her husband in tow. "James, really, we need to get this shopping done so we can get it off to her at school."

James groaned. "I hate shopping, especially this close to Christmas. All the lines are full."

Lily glared at him. "Well if we hadn't used up the last of your vault from your parents and had to get jobs to pay for it, we might not be in this boat."

Remy looked at Draco and whispered. "Thought we heard Chloe's parents were on some kind of book tour?"

Draco laughed. "To embarrassed to tell us the truth I wonder? Or is it possible that they haven't told her."

As if to answer Lily shook her head. "If you had been better at keeping a job we could have brought her home for Christmas instead of telling her we were away."

James was angry. "If you hadn't gone and spent all my money and the money from our book sales on a house and clothes, we wouldn't be in this place."

"People expect the girl who lives to have everything. We can't have her showing up in second hand clothes to school." Lily said exasperated.

James nodded. "Now that is why we got these jobs. It's not my fault I was black listed by Lucius all these years. I should be able to get a job in the ministry really."

"You should but instead I'm working double shifts cleaning rooms at the Leaky Cauldron and you're the new bathroom attendant as he always promised." Lily bit.

Harry and Draco were laughing as they escaped from the store and met their friends outside where they told Sirius and the others what they had over heard. Sirius was not all that surprised. He had heard about the troubles the couple had. He had actually sent a bit more of an expensive gift to his goddaughter this year. James had a job since his DADA books fell out of sales to teach self defence muggle style at a school here on the alley but he needed more money and he had been forced to be reduced to the job Lucius swore would be the only job he could get. Lily worked 12 hour days to clean rooms so her daughter could keep up appearances.

00000000000000000000000

Christmas eve the huge ball was held at the Malfoy manor and all of their friends came. Remy had been coming to the ball since he was three and he had always looked forward to it. There was always a ton of amazing food, people giving them money or gifts, and lots of great live music to dance to. It would be another few years before they started brining a date but Narcissa and the other mothers were already trying to play matchmaker.

Fred and George were of course aw struck as they had never been to anything of the sort before. "This is amazing." Fred muttered.

George nodded. "That Christmas tree is taller then the first three floors of the Burrow."

Remy just smiled. "Wait until you try the food. The house elves go all out for this party every year."

Fred and George still were a bit out of place but lightened up when they saw some of the other guests who included a number of older students from school whose families were friends with the Malfoys.

Fred spotted their fellow Gryffindor player, Alicia coming in with her parents. "I think I see my first dancer partner for the night."

Remy laughed. "Just make sure you don't step on her toes or she might hex you. You know she is a killer arm in charms."

George laughed. "That's why I'll play it safe and I'm headed for the lovely Miss Bell. She is a bit gentler of a touch."

Remy smirked at them. "You would think those two have never seen a girl before now."

Draco nudged him and pointed at Neville and Luna. "I think Sirius had the right idea about those two. They do seem to have grown quite close."

Remy smiled. "I don't know but I think that Blaise and Hermione might give them a run for their money. Look at them making puppy dog eyes at each other."

Draco and Remy chose Susan and Hannah as dance partners when the music started out of sheer protection. They knew all to well if they weren't dancing that Narcissa would start trying to find dance partners for them among the daughters of all of her guests. Hannah and Susan were like sisters to them but they were better then some random set up that Draco's mother would have come up with for them.

When the party was winding down it was time for Remy to leave. "You should stay and open presents with us here tomorrow."

Remy shook his head. "You know I like a Christmas day with just my dads and my Uncle."

Draco nodded. Remy always chose Christmas with just those three, and his grandparents when they were alive. "I guess you'll be back for New Years."

Remy laughed at his friend's down trodden face. "Of course. Do you think we'd miss that party? Besides I'll be over all week, you'll get sick of me eventually."

Remy said goodbye to all of his friends and was happy to step into the floo and head home with his fathers and Sirius. The house had been expanded over the years a bit to have a small guest suite added to the house so that the office did not need to be switched to a guest bedroom all of the time for Sirius. It had also allowed for the room Remy had to be enlarged and given its own bathroom as well, as he was not a child in a nursery any more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Christmas morning as had become tradition it was Sirius who was up first and who went and woke up Remy to get him to wake his dads. He was a bit old for it now but Sirius knew Remy could get away with it and not come away being hexed, where Sirius definitely would not.

Down in the kitchen Sirius was dancing around. "Can't we open gifts yet?"

Remus motioned to the food on the table. "Not until we have breakfast. You know the rules."

Remy laughed at his godfather's antics. "I'm supposed to be the child here and dancing and begging to open gifts, not you."

Sirius just laughed. "You've never done it before though. You'd wait until after dinner and would not even complain."

Remy nodded. "It's not about the gifts Uncle Sir, it's about the family remember?"

Sirius smiled and Severus kissed his son's hair. "How did we ever raise such an incredible young man as you?"

Eventually they finished and Sirius got his wish. Remy got books as per usual from Dumbledore and McGonagall and an odd wood pipe he knew Hagrid must have made. Draco got him quiditch through the ages, and Blaise got him a practice snitch. A new quill set from Hannah, a book on trick potions from Susan and a journal similar to the one he gave her, from Hermione, he received. Luna gave him a pocket sneakescope. He got new quiditch pads and boots from the Malfoys, and a really nice set of new robes from Neville's gran and some pranks from Neville. Sirius gave him his normal assortment of Zonkos products and a carrying case for his broom, more pranks from the twins as well as a jumper that the note said their mum insisted on making everyone every Christmas. His dads he got some clothes and books from as well as a top of the line broomstick servicing kit and box tickets to a big game before school started again.

They had a quiet afternoon and Remy surprised his Papa by suggesting. "Would you make a snowman with me?"

They had not done it in years but Severus smiled. "I would love to do that."

The other two watched from indoors. Remus smiled. "Papa is still the only one he'll let us help him."

Sirius smiled. "You know spending Christmas here with you guys every year just reminds me I made the right choice leaving him with you."

Remus hugged his old friend. "That is the perfect Christmas gift you could have given us. I can't even imagine life without our son anymore."

Remy and Severus came in for dinner and after dinner Sirius left as he always did to allow the family some time to be just the three of them. He always left on Christmas night as the three sat reading. It had been tradition since that first Christmas they were a family. Sirius was a member of the family but this was their time.

As Remy went to sleep that night he looked at his Papa and dad. "Thank you guys for being my daddies."

Remus looked at his son. "You know we haven't had this conversation in years."

Remy just said through a yawn. "I saw Lily and James when shopping. I was just reminded how lucky I am to be a member of this family. I love you."

Remus and Severus found themselves doing another thing that had not been done in the house in a few years and that was sit and watch their son sleep for a time, before they headed off to their own bed. They both knew how lucky they were to have such a precious gift as their son and how foolish his parents had been to give this all up.


	16. Pranks and Retaliation

The holidays had finally come to an end and Remy and his friends found themselves back at school. Remy had spent most of the holidays at Malfoy manor including New Years. The last few days he had spent with his fathers and Uncle Sirius in London though in Grimauld place for some quiet family time.

As the friends made their way up the steps into the school the twins started whispering. Fred motioned to Remy. "Come here."

Remy went over to the twins. "What are you two up to?"

"We were thinking of a way to try out some of our Christmas gifts." Fred said.

George nodded. "Are you in?"

Remy laughed. "As long as the Slytherins are our targets, count me in."

Fred nodded. "Who else?"

Draco had come over. "Can I get in on the fun?"

The four of them decided that there was no time like the present but they needed a bit of help. They decided to go in search of Peeves, the poltergeist. He was always getting into mischief and before Remy and his friends had come to school, he had been the biggest prank partner for the twins.

They found Peeves in one of the halls. "Hey Peeves, can you give us a hand?"

Peeves smiled. "Ooh, the Weasley twins. You know I love your ideas."

Remy smiled. "We thought you might have some water balloons around."

Peeves smirked. "Of course, but here I thought you guys were going to give me something new."

George took out some bottles from his bag. "Add these to the water balloons if you want a real good laugh."

Peeves went to grab them but Fred stopped him. "That is if you promise to drop these only on the snakes."

Peeves laughed. "How would I have ever guessed? You've got it."

They watched as the ghost took off with the bottles and the four boys headed into the great hall. They knew that dinner would be starting soon and if they weren't there on time they would make the teachers suspicious.

They were eating when Draco nudged Remy in the ribs. "Look whose coming."

Remy saw Peeves coming their way. He sent a look at the twins who smiled back at Harry. A good prank was always the best way to start a new term. They tried to not keep their eyes on the Snake's table for they were worried that someone would know they were involved.

"Welcome back all you little kiddies." Peeves said and started dropping water balloons on the Slytherin table.

Students were shouting and ducking but the water splashed and those who got hit were sprouting huge dragon pox like scales. "What??" one girl screamed.

Chloe who had got a balloon right on top of her curls screamed at the top of her lungs. "What did that freak do to us?"

Every other table in the room broke down in sheer laughter at the sight. Professor Slughorn came down. "All of you up to the hospital wing with you now."

Chloe glared over at Remy and his friends as they passed. "I know you did this. We'll get you back you know."

Remy cocked an eyebrow. "Now Chloe we've just got back from Christmas holidays and have been here eating. How could we be involved?"

Draco laughed. "Yes, run off to the hospital wing and get check out before your skin falls off."

The teachers all sent looks at the Gryffindor group but there was no sign that they had been involved. If there was one thing that they could count on from Peeves other then the ghost always being up to helping with a good prank, he never ratted on them.

As they were heading up to the tower Sir Nick came flying up. "My little lions have been up to tricks again."

Remy looked at the ghost. "Sir Nick, I don't know what you think but we didn't."

Sir Nick laughed. "Oh don't worry. I enjoy a good laugh as much as the next ghost. Especially when it is on the Baron's precious snakes."

"Thank you Sir Nick." They all echoed and ran off to their tower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy and Draco were making their way to their first class the next day when they came across Chloe and her little group in the hall talking. They snuck up and hid in the alcove to try and hear what they were talking about. They were worried Slytherin was plotting their revenge for the scales they were still trying to get rid of.

"You will never guess what I was shown this Christmas by Professor Dumbledore." Chloe bragged.

Daphne was practically bouncing up and down. "Ooh what?"

"This mirror called the mirror of Erised. He says it totally shows what our heart's desire is. I of course saw myself rich and minister of magic." Chloe bragged.

Pansy smiled. "Then it mustn't just show the desires, it must show the future. We all know you'll be minister one day."

Chloe nodded. "Can you believe he showed me it? I am like the only student who has got a chance to see it. I'll show you guys tonight."

Pansy looked around. "We should keep it down. We won't want any of those stupid Gryffindors finding out about it."

Draco and Remy smiled at each other as they listed and heard that the mirror was in one of the abandoned classrooms in the far west wing of the castle. As they scurried off they failed to see the looks of delight that passed between the Slytherins.

Pansy smiled. "They heard us?"

Chloe nodded. "Well make sure that they don't get away with their little stunt from last night."

"We'll make sure that Filch is waiting there for them. They'll surely get detentions if not expelled." Daphne laughed.

The students ran off to their first class of the day. Later that afternoon they went to Filch who they found was working in his broom closet that was not far from the great Hall.

"Mr Filch sir." Chloe said.

Filch looked up. "What do you want girl?"

Chloe plastered her best smile. "We heard Peeves. He plans on booby trapping one of the classrooms on the west wing tonight."

Filch screeched. "That damned ghost." They all knew how much Filch hated the poltergeist.

Chloe and her friends went off laughing and smiling. If they had told Professor Dumbledore or one of the teachers, they would have known it was a set up and they might have got into some serious trouble. This way Remy and his little group would get in trouble and Chloe and her friends' hands would be clean. The Gryffindors had it coming of course.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Late that night Remy and Draco met the twins in the common room. They had considered inviting Neville and Hermione but trying to get them out of Ravenclaw would have been too hard. And anyways four people were a hard enough fit under the invisibility cloak. They slipped out of the tower and slipped through the castle as silently as they could.

Fred whispered as they got to the west wing. "Which classroom?"

Remy was not certain. "She said one of the abandoned ones on this floor. That leaves only a few down at the end."

They moved swiftly until Draco peeking into one smiled. "I think we've found it."

They all stood in front of what was a large ornate mirror and one by one they took turns standing in front of it. They all wanted to know what they would see. They were not certain if it was like Chloe said, that it might actually show the future.

As Remy stood there in professional quiditch robes with his family he said. "I hope it doesn't. Can you imagine Chloe Potter as minister of magic?"

Draco had come next and showed him with the quiditch and house cups said. "She couldn't be much worse then the one we have now."

The twins who both saw identical things, their dream joke shops agreed with Remy. "Oh we think she could be."

The twins were in the middle of their turn when they heard footsteps coming down the hall and they heard the voice of Filch talking to his cat. They knew they had been set up when they head his words.

"Those Slytherin kids, told me that the damned ghost would be here. Where is he?"

Remy threw the invisibility cloak over them all just in time. "They set us up. They knew we were there all the time."

Draco nodded. "Trying to get us back for the prank."

They made their way as quick and careful as they could past the caretaker and back up to their tower. When they were back in their common room and had the cloak off, they all sunk laughing into chairs.

"Hey we got to see the mirror and we didn't get detention." Fred pointed out.

Remy had to agree. "We should ease drop more often. I haven't had that much fun all year."

They hurried off to their bedrooms for it was extremely late and they knew that if they fell asleep in potions the next morning, Professor Slughorn would be sure to notice and be suspicious. They were all excited though to see the looks on Chloe and her friends' faces when they learned the Gryffindors had not been caught.

000000000000000000000

They were coming out of breakfast the next morning when an irate Chloe and Ron came towards them. They had both finally recovered and were back to normal, Ron having been worse then Chloe and being in the hospital wing yesterday as well.

"So when are your detentions?" Chloe sneered.

Remy laughed. "Detentions? I don't know what you're talking about Chloe."

Chloe eyed them all. "I know you guys wouldn't be able to resist going and looking at that mirror. I know Filch would have found you."

Draco laughed. "Tried to set us up and sent the care taker after us? Shame on you. But really we had no interest in seeing any dumb mirror."

Remy nodded. "What do we look like a bunch of girls?"

Chloe was steaming mad. "Come on, I know that you guys were there. I have no idea how you got away with it."

Remy smirked. "We were in our beds all night. You try and tell the teachers we weren't, and they'll just laugh at you Chloe."

Draco turned to Remy. "We should really get to class. We wouldn't want to be late because we were talking to her about some gilt mirror with Latin on it."

Chloe stood there steaming with Ron as they walked away. As she sat back a few rows in potions and looked at their backs and that of Blaise they knew the boys had been to the mirror for they knew what it looked like. Chloe had every intention of finding out how they managed it.

As they left Blaise turned to them. "I can't believe I missed it. It sucks coming back to school with this infernal cold."

Remy just assured his friend that they would make sure that he was along for their next little outing. They had tried to wake Blaise but he had been out with a potion for the head cold he had come back to school with after the holidays.


	17. Detention and Intervention

Within the first week classes were back Remy found himself practicing three to four nights a week on the quiditch pitch. Oliver was more obsessed then usual that they would make the quiditch cup that year. They hadn't since the twin's brother Charlie had graduated.

The first Saturday in February Remy was up at dawn for practice. Draco woke and groaned. "Not again."

Remy sighed. "Hey, why are you complaining? You get to stay warm in bed while I go and practice." Remy reminded him.

Blaise who had also woken spoke up. "You have our sympathy really. But it would be great if you guys win the cup."

Remy shook his head. "Not you two as well? Oliver keeps reminding me that he was promised I was as good as Charlie."

Draco smirked. "Actually they say you're better but don't let them get to you."

Dean groaned from his bed. "Go back to sleep you three or let me."

Remy got up to leave and Draco said. "We were supposed to visit Hagrid this morning. He had something to show us remember."

Groaning in response Remy said. "Apologize to Hagrid for me. We have the pitch till lunch then we're supposed to have a planning session after."

Seamus was the one to speak up. "I'm going to hex you lot if you don't shut up or leave the room."

Remy apologized to the other two and after saying goodbye to his friends he quickly headed out down to the great hall to get some of the early breakfast and head out to the broom shed for his broom. He knew Oliver would have his head if he was late.

In the dressing room he slumped onto the bench between the twins. Fred looked at him. "Tired as we are?"

Remy nodded. "Has Oliver ever heard of sleeping in? It's the weekend."

Oliver responded. "You can sleep in when the season is up. We need to practice."

Alicia groaned. "How come we always have the earliest practices of the day? Can't we for once have an afternoon session?"

Oliver shook his head. "More hours to practice if we take mornings and less people likely to be spying on us."

George agreed. "No one else crazy enough to be awake at this hour on a Saturday morning."

As exhausted and grumpy as they all were they trudged after their captain out onto the pitch where they spent the rest of the morning working on their new plays. Remy flew lazy circles around while catching a golf ball that Oliver threw every once in a while, for him to catch. They were tired but did their best as they knew Oliver would be on their back in their afternoon plays discussion if they weren't at their best.

00000000000000000000000000000

Hagrid opened the door of his hut and smiled at the group that had shown up. Draco, Blaise, Neville, Luna, Hannah and Susan were there. He noticed as he ushered them inside that Remy was not with them.

Draco shook his head. "Oliver has got his troops out on the pitch practicing for their next battle."

Hagrid smiled. "He does seem to think he is leading an army doesn't he?"

Blaise looked around. "So what was it that you were going to show us?"

Hagrid smiled and led them over to the fireplace where they saw what looked at first to be a huge piece of black coal. They realized though it looked to almost have scales and that it was starting to move.

Luna looked at it with awe. "A dragon egg."

The others were shocked and Hagrid nodded his head. "Won it in a card game when I was in a few weeks back."

They all knew from the time they spent having tea with him with Remy over the past few months that he was obsessed with wanting a dragon even though they were illegal as pets in the UK.

"It's about to hatch and I thought you guys would like to see." Hagrid told them.

They all knew that they could get in trouble but they were too excited to leave. "Cool" Blaise exclaimed.

Luna nodded as she took a seat. "Dad will want to hear all about this. He's always been fascinated by dragons."

The group spent the morning with Hagrid and had lunch with him so they could stay put and watch as the egg hatched. They had heard stories about the dragons at Gringotts and had seen pictures but none of them had ever seen a Dragon. They were all watching as the egg hatched and a small dragon came forth.

Hagrid looked at it. "It's a Norwegian Ridgeback."

Hannah and Susan were both goo-goo over it. "It's so cute."

Draco, Blaise and Neville shot each other looks that clearly said 'Girls"

Luna was the most taken by the creature and looked at Hagrid. "What are you going to name the little guy?"

"Norbert." Hagrid informed them.

They all laughed for Norbert was definitely not the name they would have chosen for a dragon but Hagrid did have an unusual style of naming his pets. Fang might have been a massive boarhound but he would not have hurt a fly.

Blaise looked at the dragon. "Are you sure you're going to be able to care for that?"

Hagrid nodded. "After Fluffy, this little guy is going to be no problem at all."

"Fluffy?" Neville asked.

Hagrid was quite distracted by the dragon and rambled off. "My three headed dog. Dumbledore's borrowed him to keep an eye on the..."

He clammed up when he realized he was about to say something but now all of the kids were suddenly excited and wanted to know what it was. They were about to ask when Fang started barking and they noticed someone who was in the window. It was Chloe Potter.

Draco realized. "Damn, she'll go and tell the first teacher."

Luna looked at the dragon. "Hagrid you know how much trouble you'll be in."

Hagrid looked at the kids. "Run along you guys. I don't want you getting in any more trouble."

As the group headed out of the hut they knew that they would be too late to stay out of trouble. They knew Chloe would have run to the first teacher she could find and that they were surely looking at detention of some kind if not worse.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was leaving his practice when he found his friends trudging back from Professor McGonagall's office. From the looks on their faces he knew something was wrong for they looked more depressed then he was. Draco told him about dragon and being caught by Chloe.

"We've been given detention tonight. For being involved in a dangerous activity." Draco informed him.

Blaise nodded. "The only upside of all of this is Chloe received detention with the rest of us as well."

Remy was surprised. "Why would she get detention?"

"Because of you." Came a voice from behind him.

Remy turned to see Chloe. "How can I cause you to receive detention might I ask?"

Luna answered. "She claimed you were in the hut."

Blaise laughed. "Serves her right to lie to the head of your house. Of course Professor McGonagall knew you were at quiditch all day with your team."

Chloe was so angry she stormed off in the other direction and Remy began laughing. Only Chloe would have been stupid enough to try and lie to Professor McGonagall about her own house. Of course she knew about the ridiculous amount of practice and session times Oliver had booked for them. She had actually signed the permission form for them to have the classroom they had used that afternoon for their meeting.

As they went to their tower Remy was a bit jealous. "You guys get to go to the forbidden forest for your detention, no fair."

Draco laughed. "Only you would find it fun traipsing through that forest at night in search of an injured unicorn."

Remy shrugged. "It's not my fault you guys don't share my interest in strange animals."

Blaise groaned. "You can take my detention if you like."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was bored as his friends were serving their detention and he decided to take a walk and perhaps head off to the library for he knew Hermione was sure to be found there. She had been in the library working on their potions paper when the others had gone to see Hagrid that morning. Sure enough he bumped into her on her way back to the library.

"Hey Hermione, need some help on your paper?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "I wouldn't mind a bit. Potions are definitely your better subject then mine."

They were headed together when they noticed Quirell and the man seemed to be talking to himself. Remy pulled Hermione into the corner and threw the invisibility cloak he pulled from his bag, over the two of them.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry whispered. "Something's up with him. I want to know what."

Hermione reluctantly followed and they kept a slow and quiet pace behind the professor, stopping when ever he turned to see if he was being followed. He led them outside and they were shocked to find he was headed into the woods.

Hermione tugged on his arm. "We can't go in there."

Remy whispered. "Don't worry, Hagrid and the others are in there too."

Hermione reluctantly came with him but they were only half way in when they lost sight of Quirell and suddenly had no idea where they were. Hermione cast off the cloak and used a lumos spell to give them light.

Suddenly there was a scream from the right and Remy knew who it was. "Chloe."

He raced towards the scream and saw Chloe on the ground with a strange figure in black floating towards her from the body of a unicorn. Chloe had lost her wand and was cowering on the ground.

Desperate to do something Remy shouted "Lumos" and caught the attention of the figure, though still invisible under his cloak.

The figure started to come towards him and Remy began to panic as he had no idea what to do next. Chloe had clambered up from the ground finally and grabbed her wand but not seeing Remy and being scared whitless, she ran off in the other direction.

Hermione and Remy were side by side trying to figure out what to do when suddenly arrows were shot towards the creature and it took off.

Remy turned and saw their saviours. "Centaurs."

Hermione was shocked but managed to whisper. "Thank you."

"I'm Firenze and this is Bane. We usually do not interfere with humans but we do not allow younglings to be attacked." One said.

Remy was shaking. "We followed a teacher who was acting odd out here and we got lost. Could you take us back? We weren't suppose to be in the woods."

Firenze nodded. "Hop on our backs and we'll take you back to the castle."

Bane looked at him. "You know what the others would say if they saw us giving humans a ride like common mules."

Firenze just helped Hermione on to his back. "You know the rules of the centaurs; no younglings should ever be harmed."

Bane agreed and he allowed Remy to climb on his back. Remy and Hermione clung for dear life as they road through the woods and at the edge the two centaurs let them down and warned them never to enter the woods alone. They slipped back under the cloak and headed back to the safety of the woods.

000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was in the sitting room late that night talking with his friends. They had quite the adventure in the woods too and the Gryffindor boys and the twins wanted to find out what had gone down.

Remy told them about Quirell. "He was with us until just before Chloe screamed. I don't know where he went but it couldn't have been him."

Draco nodded. "Chloe and I were partners. She saw something she was sure was a snake and freaked. She took off leaving me alone with Fang."

Blaise added. "Came running up to me and Hagrid, screaming something about ghosts and floating lights. Must have been you."

Remy smiled. "Had my invisibility cloak on and cast lumos to scare her attacker towards us."

"First the three headed dog Hagrid said was protecting something and now this creature with unicorns in the forest. Something is going on." Blaise said.

Remy nodded. "I think we need to keep an eye on Quirell. I don't think he was the creature but I know something is going on with him."

They all agreed before they started heading off for bed that they would keep an eye on their DADA professor as they were now not only worried about the smell he emitted but also the fact that he seemed to be talking to himself.


	18. Quirell suspects

It was the morning of Remy's second game of quiditch for the season and he was in the changing rooms having his regular pep talk with Oliver and the rest of the team when a knock had come to the door.

Oliver was not impressed and stormed over to the door and yanked it open. "Yes?"

Remy was surprised to hear the voice of Draco and Neville. "We need to speak to Remy for a moment before you hit the field."

Oliver was about to send them away but Remy darted over. "It'll only take a few moments Oliver and then my head will be in the game fully."

Reluctantly Oliver agreed. "A few minutes and then I expect you back here to hear the rest of my pep talk."

Remy felt like saying that he knew the speech by heart but just nodded. "Of course Oliver."

He scurried out of the room and found himself being pulled into the locker room used by the Hufflepuff boys. The game today was against Ravenclaw, so no one should have been in there but he found his friends all waiting.

"What are you guys doing? I have a game in a few moments." Remy asked.

Hermione stood. "I don't think you should be playing today Remy."

Remy was shocked. "I know you're a Ravenclaw but you shouldn't try and sabotage your own friend's team."

Blaise spoke up. "Remy, we think you might be in danger if you play today. We think Quirell might try and attack you."

That made Remy listen. "What do you mean?"

Draco explained. "He caught us, or he knew someone was following him I should say. The baron told him someone with an invisibility cloak was near."

Hermione nodded. "There are rumours around the school you have one. No one knows for sure but people claim its how we have done all our pranks."

Remy felt sick. "You think he might try and do something to me on the pitch to stop us?"

Luna shrugged. "We think he might just try and scare you in case you are the one following him. To make sure you stop."

Remy knew some of what they said made sense but he didn't think Quirell would attack a student over a rumour that he had an invisibility cloak. He also thought that with so many people in the stands, it would be nearly impossible for the man to attack.

"You guys I promise I'll be okay. There are too many spectators." Remy pointed out.

None of them seemed convinced but Hermione said. "We'll keep an eye on him at the very least."

Remy nodded his head. "Fine. Now I have to go back or we won't have to worry about Quirell, Oliver will have my head instead."

When Remy was gone Draco turned to them. "I'm going to tell dad. He's in the stands today. We need some strong back up if anything happens."

The others agreed and they went in search of Lucius and Narcissa. Draco took his dad aside and gave him the quick version. Lucius was not happy to hear his son and his friends had been spying on a teacher who might be dangerous and putting themselves at risk all this time but he was glad they had come now. He promised to keep an eye on Quirell through the game.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy took to the air during the game and he had to admit he was slightly in a panic when the game started as his friend's words started to echo through his head. He wondered if he had done the right thing but he didn't want to let his team down.

The game was going well enough but his mind was else where and he was saved from disaster by Fred who shouted. "Remy watch out."

Remy just avoided a bludger which George shot out and sent pelting at one of the other team's players. "Hey Remy, keep your head in the game will you."

Remy shot them both a grateful look and shaking his head to clear it he started focussing back on the field and looking for the snitch. He noticed the young Ravenclaw seeker down at the other end of the field but she seemed to be flying lazy circles, having not caught sight of the snitch either.

Remy was flying passed the teacher's stand when he noticed a fleck of gold near the ground and he went into a dive to catch it at the same time the Ravenclaw seeker had done and they were neck to neck. The girl though pulled up well before the ground and Remy hurtled at it picking up speed. He closed his hands around the struggling ball with just enough time to pull out of the dive before he had hit the ground. The dive was even more exceptional then the one performed with Neville's rememberall that had got him on the team in the first place.

The stands erupted into cheering as Remy held up the ball. "Gryffindor wins the game 260-40."

When he landed Oliver practically tackled him in a hug. "We're in the finals for sure. You did it Remy."

Remy was beaming with happiness and he smiled as his friends came up. Draco whispered. "I guess you were right, no worries."

Remy nodded. "Not even Quirell could be that stupid could be to attack a student in broad daylight in front of that many people."

Remy went with his team to get changed and showered feeling on top of the world. The game had lasted a bit longer this time, close to two hours and Remy was feeling it in his muscles as he took the shower. He couldn't even imagine games that got up into hours or days as they did in the professionals. When he came out he found his Uncle Lucius waiting for him.

He smiled at Remy. "Hey boy, awesome game."

Remy hugged him. "I'm so glad you made it to the game this time. I was disappointed you had business for my first game,"

Lucius smiled. "We would have been there if there was any possible way, you know that. But now that we know you'll be in the finals, we'll be here next game too."

Remy noticed his Aunt wasn't any where. "Where is Aunt Cissy?"

"She's talking with Draco right now. I wanted to have a word with you for a bit before we join them." Lucius informed him.

Remy nodded and for the second time that day he found himself being lead into the Hufflepuff changing rooms and after what he learned the first time, he was a bit worried about what he was going to hear.

Lucius informed him that Draco and his friends had told his Uncle all that had been happening. "I must say I'm quite concerned."

Remy nodded. "I know we should have come to you guys sooner. We just didn't have any proof."

Lucius sat down with him. "Now you do."

Remy was surprised. "What do you mean? He didn't attack me."

Lucius was reluctant to tell Remy. "He tried. I fortunately forewarned was sitting next to him and stopped him from being able to do anything."

Remy felt faint. "Then we can go to Dumbledore with this can't we."

Lucius again shook his head. "Unfortunately since I stopped him before he could, we have no proof of what he was trying to do."

Remy knew it was too good. "So what do we do? I don't want to stop playing quiditch but what if he attacks again."

"You guys need to let us know if anything is suspicious again. I don't want you guys trying to handle this on your own, do you hear me?" Lucius asked.

Remy slowly nodded. "I promise. We'll send word if we notice any strange behaviour and we won't try anything on our own."

Lucius was relieved. "I got the same promise from my son and your friends. Now let's go and celebrate. I'm taking you guys to town for lunch."

Remy and Draco passed looks that let each other know they had the same talk with Lucius and smiled in understanding. Neither had any intention of breaking their promise to Lucius. Remy was just freaked at what might have happened if his Uncle had not been in the stadium and helped him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night Remy and his team celebrated another huge victory in their common room. Their points were way up and they had only to beat Huffelpuff by any score for them to win the quiditch cup this season.

Oliver took the time during their party to say. "You know what this means you guys, more practices."

The entire team groaned and threw pillows at his head. Remy laughed. "Have you ever heard of the mutiny on the bounty Oliver?"

Katie added. "Yeah, but in this case it's going to be the mutiny in the quiditch team if you don't lay off talks of practices."

Oliver relented and held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, no more talks of extra practices." And then quietly added. "At least not until tomorrow."

Remy had heard the last comment but just laughed and turned to his friends. "Hey Neville. You got your wish; I won another game for a victory party."

Neville laughed. "If you're so good at granting wishes, maybe I should ask for something better next time."

The party wound down a bit earlier then the previous one but still well past curfew and again Neville and the other Ravenclaws found themselves having a sleepover in Gryffindor tower with their friends. Remy could only imagine the party if they succeeded in winning the cup this year.


	19. Quirell's end

Remy and his friends were busy studying for their year end exams in the library one evening when they heard two voices coming from near the restricted book section. Remy and Draco slipped under the invisibility cloak Remy had started to bring every where in his bag and they headed towards the voices.

Chloe was speaking to Ron. "You know that three headed dog that Professor Dumbledore told us about, up in the third floor"

Ron nodded. "What about it?"

"I heard Professor Quirell speaking about it and he's going to go and try and steal what ever it's protecting." Chloe said smugly.

Ron smiled. "So you think we should go and try and stop him?"

Chloe was thinking just that. "I'm the golden girl, it's expected. Can you see the look on those Gryffindor faces when I'm awarded the school merit prize."

Remy looked at Draco and whispered. "She's crazy, she's going to get herself killed."

Chloe turned to make sure no one was looking and then whispered. "We should be prepared to go tonight. Just after curfew is up."

Remy and Draco watched the two leave and then retreated back to their friends. They pulled their friends along with them up to the owlery where they found their owls to send word home to their dads. They hoped that Lucius, Severus and Remus would get there in time.

"That girl is going to get herself killed." Remy said in a huff.

Draco smirked. "Do you really care?"

Remy sighed. "She is a prat but I don't with her dead."

Blaise looked at them. "What happens if you're dads don't get word in time?"

Remy shrugged. "We'll go to the teachers if they don't arrive. I'm not risking my neck for that prat."

The group headed back down for their studies and they kept their attention towards the windows in hopes of some word from their fathers that they were coming here to school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy and Blaise were coming down for dinner but Remy was starting to get worried. He had not seen Draco since lunch time and it was not like his best friend to not show up for meals or when they were supposed to be studying together.

Remy turned to Blaise. "You sure Draco didn't tell you where he was going to be?"

Blaise shrugged. "Perhaps one of the others will know where he is. You know Draco can't have gotten too far."

Remy went over to Ravenclaw's table to ask their friends there. "You guys seen Draco at all?"

The others shrugged and Hermione responded. "I saw him headed to the library after lunch but when I was there later he wasn't."

Remy joined Blaise at their house table and found out he got the same answer from their housemates. Remy was having a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was going on. After dinner he and Blaise went up to their rooms and Remy noticed with shock his invisibility cloak was gone.

Remy was panicking now. "Where would he have gone without telling us and with my cloak?"

Blaise went white. "He wouldn't have been stupid enough to have followed Chloe and Ron, would he?"

Remy shook his head. "Draco might have followed them but he would never have gone down with them alone, not on his own accord."

They went in search of Draco or their other friends when Remy heard some of the Slytherins speaking in one of the alcoves, and Remy and Blaise stayed still and hidden to hear what they were talking about.

"They're really doing it?" Goyle said.

Crabbe nodded. "They took that little blonde rat with them for some help. He had that invisibility cloak of Snape's."

Remy paled. Draco would never have gone without a fight. Remy was shocked that his friend would have been disarmed by Chloe and her bumbling idiot companion for Draco was much better at magic then either of them were.

Crabbe filled them in. "We jumped the little idiot coming out of the library. Disarmed him. Wonder how he'll do down there without his wand?"

Remy was shaking when Blaise lead him away and they ran to find the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor friends. When they found them in the library Remy quickly explained what he had overheard.

Hermione was quick to say they needed to tell someone but Remy pointed out. "Dumbledore left today. He won't be back in time."

Blaise turned to Remy. "We have to go and get him."

Remy agreed. "He doesn't have his wand. You know the Slytherins won't protect him."

The others agreed to send another message to their dads and wait for their arrival, and to send the cavalry after them when they arrived. Draco was in need and Remy and Blaise knew they had to follow him. Remy had no idea what they would be facing but he knew that he and Blaise stood a better chance against what they faced then Chloe and Ron, and of course Draco.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy and Blaise made their way up to the third floor corridor as quickly as they could though they had made a stop at the dorms. Blaise remembered Hagrid telling them the dog could be calmed by music. They entered the chamber to find the dog was asleep but since the music had already ended they knew Chloe and her group could not be far ahead of them.

Remy and Blaise made a dash for the trapdoor and slipped through it just before the dog woke but landed in a pile of what looked like weeds.

"Don't move Blaise, its devil's snare." Remy warned.

Blaise stayed still as best as he could know that the plant could choke them. "How do we get out of here."

Remy thought for a moment before shouting "Lumos" remembering that dragon's snare hated sunlight and they were dropped to a floor below.

Blaise shook the fall off and they made their way down a hall and found a huge mountain troll who had been knocked out but as they made their way into the next chamber they ran smack dab into Chloe and her group.

Draco smiled in relief. "Thank God you guys came but you should have waited for dad."

Remy nodded. "The others are waiting for our dads to arrive and will send them after us."

Chloe glowered at them. "I will not let you steal the entire spotlight again Snape. Get out of here."

Draco sneered. "She tried to catch the key but she fell off her broom."

Remy laughed at Chloe. "And you thought you were going to make the quiditch team."

Ron looked at him. "You think you can do any better, you try."

Remy shook his head. "I am not letting you guys get yourselves or us killed. If you want to go on, go ahead but I'm not helping you further."

Chloe planted her hands on her hips. "You're just scared, so much for a brave Gryffindor."

Remy shook his head. "Only an idiot Slytherin would have come down here not knowing what to face. We're going back up to find someone who can face this."

"No need." A familiar voice came from behind him and Remy turned to see his dads and Uncle Luc coming behind him.

Remy turned to hug his dad. "I'm sorry we didn't wait. We were just scared Draco would get hurt by these two."

Severus reached to hug his son. "It's okay. Now dad is going to take you guys back up and your Uncle Luc and I will deal with Quirell."

Remy, Draco and Blaise, Draco with his wand having been returned when Remy grabbed it from Chloe, made their way happily back towards the entrance and Chloe and Ron came a bit more reluctant, at the wand point of Remus who looked like he would loose his temper at any moment. The two Slytherins were smart enough not to say anything.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Remy, Draco and Blaise were sitting on one bed in the hospital wing with Chloe and Ron on the other side of the room. Chloe had a few scrapes and bruises and Draco had received a few burns from when Chloe had tried to set fire to the devils snare and had burned Draco in the process. Madam Pomfrey checked on them all to make sure they were okay. Remus sat with his son but had not spoken other then to make sure his son and his son's friends were okay.

Eventually the door opened and Dumbledore came in with Luc, Severus, James and Lily as well. James and Lily ran to their daughter. "What a little hero!" Lily said.

Dumbledore looked at them all. "Quirell has been caught. He was trying to steal a valuable artefact stored here. It seems he was possessed by the dark lord and died when the dark lord left him."

Remy was shaking and let his dad comfort him, Severus coming to his side to. "We're so proud of how you handled this Remy."

Uncle Lucius who was now holding his own son nodded. "We understand why you went down without us. I do wish Draco though that you had not been alone."

Dumbledore turned to look at Chloe and Ron. "What were you two thinking?"

James stood up for his daughter. "She was trying to save the school, you were the one with a teacher who was possessed."

Dumbledore shook his head. "She risked not only her life and Ron's but kidnapped Draco and forced him to risk his life. We're lucky they are all okay."

Lucius walked over. "I expect that girl to be punished for what she did to my son."

Dumbledore agreed. "100 points each from Slytherin, detentions every week night till the end of the year and no quiditch finals game."

The other side of the room thought the girl deserved to be expelled for what she had done but they were just happy that Remy, Draco and Blaise were safe and Dumbledore was going to award Remy and Blaise a special school award for their bravery. Once again the golden girl was foiled .


	20. Custody dispute: Part 1

Remy and his friends were excited to be getting off the train. The school year had ended and the summer holidays were ahead. Gryffindor had annihilated Hufflepuff and won the quiditch cup. Gryffindor had won the house cup as well thanks to Draco, Remy and Blaise all winning school merit awards and 60 points. Slytherin came in a distant last place with an abysmal 120 points thanks to Chloe and Ron's stunts. Remy and Hermione had even shared top honours in their final marks, with Draco coming in a close second.

Remy popped off the train all smiled as he turned to see his dad and Papa coming towards him. "I missed you guys."

Severus ruffled his son's hair. "You only two weeks ago when we came for your last game." He reminded his son.

Remy shrugged. "Still missed you. I'm happy it's the summer."

Remus took his turn hugging his son. "We missed you too cub."

Sirius was of course there and as Remy turned to hug him he felt Sirius stiffen. "What do you two want?" Sirius asked to someone behind Remy.

Remy turned to see Lily and James Potter standing there with a very strict looking woman who had a sneer across her face and looked like she was some ministry official.

"We've come to take our son home with us." Lily stated.

The woman handed Severus some papers. "The Potter's are suing for full custody of their son, Harry James Potter."

Severus read through the papers. "You two don't dare do this. You abandoned him; you can't just come back here demanding custody of our son after all this time."

James sneered. "We can. We're taking you to court and we will get Harry back."

Lily nodded and went to grab Remy by the arm. "You're coming home with us now."

Remy pulled away from them and ran to his dad's arms. "I'm not going any where with you. I'm not your son."

Unfortunately another man walked up from the ministry child social services. "I have come to take the minor into custody until this case is settled."

Severus couldn't believe this. "They can't just take our son. They signed over their rights to him ten years ago."

The official nodded. "It is customary in these situations that the child be put into foster care while both family situations are researched and a decision made."

Remy looked up at his dad's with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please don't let them take me away from you. Please."

Remus and Sirius were both crying too hard to be able to say something. Severus held Remy. "You have to go with the official right now but we promise we'll get you back soon."

Remy was led away by the official, tears streaming down his cheeks. Sirius watched as Severus and Remus held each other for comfort and as Lily and James walked off looking like they had already won.

Sirius looked at his best friend and his husband. "I'll help you get him back."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cornelius Fudge was sitting at his desk when his assistant announced that Lucius Malfoy was there to see him. Malfoy was one of the biggest benefactors of the ministry works and no one said no to a meeting with the man. Fudge had an idea what the man was here about. It had been two days since Harry Potter had come into the custody of the ministry and the investigation had not even begun.

Lucius Malfoy had strolled in to the office by the time he looked up. "Cornelius, I have come to talk to you about my nephew."

Fudge nodded for him to sit down. "By nephew I assume you mean Harry Potter."

Lucius took the seat. "Harry James Potter does not legally exist. I am speaking of Remus Snape."

Fudge nodded. "You know we are only following procedure for a custody case when questions are raised about the safety of a child in the house."

Lucius smirked. "You're talking of Remus Sr. being a werewolf. Remy has never been in any danger and we both know that."

Fudge hated to admit he agreed. "Unfortunately until this case goes to trial, the child can not remain in either home."

"Then why not send Remy to live with his birth father until this is settled? Sirius is his known godfather and Uncle, Remy will feel secure." Lucius suggested.

Fudge had considered that. "There is a lot of red tape. Unfortunately even if it can be arranged, the child will be in foster care until then."

"And may I ask what family he has been placed with?"

Fudge winced. "Right now he hasn't. He's been kept in a holding cell here at the ministry until one could be found."

"A holding cell? You are keeping an innocent eleven year old locked up like a prisoner? "

Fudge was growing paler by the moment. "There were no other options."

Lucius was livid. "You will place the boy into my custody until this can get settled."

"I'm not sure Lucius, if I can..."

Lucius laughed. "I know you can arrange it Fudge. I promise you things will come out about you that you don't want revealed, if Remy is not released into my custody within twenty four hours."

Fudge knew the threat had weight. "Give me the twenty four hours and I'll see what I can do. But if you get him, you know you'll have to follow certain rules including that the boy won't be able to have contact with his Remus or Severus until this is settled."

Lucius nodded. "Just make it happen. I want that boy home with either me or with Sirius Black within 24 hours. I promise you I'll keep my threat otherwise."

Fudge watched as Lucius Malfoy swept from the room and he sunk back into his chair. He knew Lucius had enough dirt on him to end his political career forever and perhaps even wind him up in prison. It should not be hard to get Remy placed with him. The Malfoys were one of the wealthiest and most powerful families in the country, few would argue against them having the boy. He went to contact the head of the children well fare department.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was sitting on a bed in the room that had been called his bedroom since brought to the ministry. It was more like a prison cell. There was some books provided but they were meant for eight year olds. No one even came to speak to him. The only visitors were staff who brought his food and then took the trays away. It was the afternoon of the third full day since he had been taken from his parents at the train station. He had barely slept or eaten in all that time.

The door swung open to Remy's surprise as lunch had already been served and taken away. "Come with me Harry." A woman ordered.

Remy looked up at her. "My name is not Harry, its Remus."

The woman just shot him a cold look. "Come now, what ever name you go by."

Harry followed the woman out of the room and passed a number of other cells and was led into what he suspected was usually used as an interrogation room for he knew all to well he was in the prison block.

"Sit." She ordered and pointed to a seat.

Remy took his seat. "Why am I here? What is happening? Are you guys sending me home finally?"

The woman sneered. "Your case is not a top priority boy, we haven't even started looking. It'll be a long time before you see your family again."

Remy felt the tears prickling in his eyes and he found himself about to cry when a familiar voice cut in. "What's this, terrorizing a child?"

Harry looked up to see Lucius walking in. He launched himself at the man. "Uncle Luc."

The woman shook her head. "Do not tell me how to do my job. Just because the minister likes you doesn't mean we can not change our mind."

She left the room and Remy looked at him. "Have you come to take me home? Can I see dad and Papa? The woman said I won't see them for a long time."

Lucius felt his heart breaking. "I'm sorry cub but I can't take you to your home. Until this is settled you're not allowed to see either couple."

Remy was full out crying. "They've locked me away like a prisoner. No one even speaks to me. I'm so scared. Please take me home."

Lucius knelt down as Remy was not sitting. "I can't take you to your dads but Fudge has agreed to give me temporary custody. You can come stay with me and Aunt Cissy and Draco until this is all settled. Or if Fudge can get through the red tape, you might stay with Sirius later."

Remy's tears slowed a bit. "But if I can see Sirius why can't I see my daddies?"

"Sirius is not one of the suing parties and he is your biological dad. I know this is hard but I and Professor Dumbledore are working hard on the case to help make sure your daddies get custody of you. And if they were able to see you, you would also have to see the Potters." Lucius told him.

Remy was loosing the battle with the tears again. "How long? How long till I get to see them?"

Lucius sighed. "The case might take all summer, but I'm trying to have it done as soon as possible. They'll likely be given visitation though."

Remy bit his lip. "My birthday. I have never celebrated with out them."

Lucius collected the boy into his arms. "I promise I'll do everything to get you home to them in time. For now will it be too bad to be with me at the manor?"

Remy shook his head. "No. I mean I love you guys, I just want my daddies."

Lucius comforted Remy as best as he could and when the boy had calmed down he led Remy from the room. He intended to have a word with Fudge about what Remy had told him about the way he had been treated here. He'd pull every string he had to have the court case moved up as soon as possible to try and ensure Remy was home for his birthday. Until then he hoped Remy might find some solace in being with people who at least cared about him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Narcissa and Draco were waiting when Lucius and Remy walked out of the floo in the library at the manor. Remy was still crying and he didn't care what his best friend thought. Draco though looked close to tears himself. He had been as worried as the adults about Remy all this time.

Narcissa came to hug him. "Hey sweetheart, we promise we'll get you home as soon as we can. And until then we'll make you at home here."

Remy hugged her back. "Thank you Aunt Cissy."

Draco came and hugged Remy. "I was so worried about you. I saw you taken away at the station. I'm so glad dad could bring you home to us."

Remy nodded. "They had me locked up in a cell like a prisoner. They even gave me books for little kids."

Draco tried to cheer him up and lead him to the bedroom he had when he stayed there. "Your dads sent over a lot of your things so you'd feel at home here."

"Okay" Remy said quietly as he let himself be lead from the room.

The last thing the adults heard before the boys disappeared was Draco assuring Remy that "Dragon and Archimedes are both here."

Narcissa turned to her husband. "They had him in a holding cell?"

He nodded. "It seems they treated him as bad as a prisoner. Food brought in but no other human contact."

Narcissa blanched at the news. "How they can take a child away for his so called well fare and treat him like that? He's a child."

Lucius held his crying wife. "I know. I intend to make sure the ministry deals with those responsible. He should have been placed sooner."

The two sat down on the couch together and their minds were on the boy up stairs. Remy had loved staying here before but being in forced exile from his family was heart breaking for the eleven year old. They knew that it was going to be a hard couple of weeks, hopefully not months Lucius said to himself. He would ensure this got handled right away. He had never been so grateful for the strings he held in the political world still.


	21. Custody Dispute: Part 2

Severus stood in the door of his son's room watching his husband. Remus had not spoken much in the past three days. He barely ate and Severus had to slip him sleeping draughts to ensure he got some rest. He sat now on their son's bed holding Moony in his hands. At least this time Severus had good news for him.

"Remus." Severus said gently and watched as his husband's eyes met his. "I have somewhat good news."

"Nothing is good news unless you're telling me our son is coming home." Remus said.

Severus slipped onto the bed next to him. "No but Lucius has got the ministry to let him have custody until this battle is over. We still can't see him but at least he's with people he loves. He's pressing Fudge to cut through the red tape and allow Remy to stay with Sirius."

Remus sighed. "I guess if he can't be home with us, I'd rather him be with Lucius then some strange foster family."

Severus nodded. "We can send his things over. Make him feel more at home there. Archimedes and Dragon, some of his favourite books."

Remus agreed to start helping pack a trunk. "I remember when we made the bedroom for Remy. The day we brought him home. It was so empty."

Severus nodded. "It was a storage room. We had to go to Diagon Alley the next day and buy toys and books to fill it with."

Remus picked up a book to put in the trunk. "I can still remember that first night, sleeping in the rocking chair, not wanting to be away from him."

Severus could see the image in his head."He was so tired; he was asleep before we even put him down. Poor little guy never would even make a fuss."

Remus hugged the book to him. "We never thought we'd have a child, never thought this would be a nursery. I can't loose him after all of this."

Severus took his husband into his arms. "You won't, we won't. Lucius and Albus are busy building a case for us already. We'll have him home you'll see."

They finished packing what they could and took the trunk downstairs. They were not allowed to go to Malfoy manor and deliver the items. It was one of the conditions that the court had to allow Lucius temporary custody.

Dobby appeared. "Master Lucius sent me to get Master Remy's things for him."

Remus pointed at the trunk as well as the owl cage and cat basket. "Those are for Remy."

The little house elf disappeared with the trunk and Remus buried his head into his husband's shoulder. "His birthday is coming up."

Severus had been thinking of that too. "Lucius will do everything he can to get Remy home in time for that."

The two sat down on the couch together. They had nothing more they could do then wait and pray for their son to be returned. They had to put their trust in Albus, Sirius and Lucius that they would find a way to bring their son back to them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius walked into the office of Albus ten days after Remy had come to live with him. He had been doing everything he could to get Remy home but things weren't looking good. Home visits had been made and while the information was supposed to be confidential Lucius knew it had not gone well.

Sirius was waiting in the office as well. "What news?"

"Umbridge was sent to do the home inspections. You know what that woman thinks of what she calls half breeds." Lucius informed them.

Sirius practically choked. "She'll look for any reason to take Remy away from Remus. What is Fudge playing at?"

Lucius took a seat. "I don't know but I'm worried. Rumours are that we're going to be taken into court tomorrow for a custodial hearing."

Dumbledore was surprised. "Custodial? I thought it was decided that he could remain with you."

"It seems after the home visits are done one of the couple suing can be granted temporary custody. Who ever gets it will not automatically win the case but..."

Sirius finished for him. "Remy would be forced to go live with the Potters if they were thought more suitable, until the trial is over."

Lucius nodded. "I think there is a very possible risk that Remy is going to end up being sent to the Potters tomorrow."

Sirius slammed a hand down on the desk. "Dam it. The red tape is almost gone for me to get custody of Remy."

Lucius smiled. "There is still a chance. If you can get through the red tape, you might be able to remove Remy from their custody but still the chances are he will end up having to stay with them for a time."

Albus was solemn "How is the boy doing?"

Lucius shook his head. "Barely eating. He has spoken no more then a few words since he came. He's having nightmares. Remy really needs to go home."

"And it's only going to get worse if he is forced to go to James and Lily." Sirius concluded.

Albus handed then a folder. "I have testimony from the nun who Remy was found by, the pensieve memories of the night they signed over custody, and testimonies of Frank Flourish and Florean Fortescue to the altercations Remy had with his mother and James."

Lucius took a look. "It's good but we're not going to be able to use it until we get into a courtroom. All that matters is what that report said."

"Aren't they even going to talk to Remy and see how he is? To see how this affects him?" Sirius asked.

Lucius coldly laughed. "The ministry has decreed that it would be too traumatic on a child. He might get a chance when we get a day in court, but not before."

Lucius left the office a while later knowing with dread that he would likely have to hand Remy over the next day. He was not even suppose to know about it but when the owl came the next morning informing him he had to bring Remy to court, he knew deep down that the worst had happened. He knew it did not automatically mean that Remy would have to be handed over but with Umbridge doing the inspections, his hopes were low.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Remus sat with their attorney that Sirius had hired. Sirius sat by their side and Professor Dumbledore and many ranged behind them. The seats behind James and Lily Potter were empty.

The judge spoke up. "We have come here today to discuss the temporary custody of the child in question, Remus Severus Snape."

The Potter lawyer stood up. "I protest, the boy's name is Harry James Potter."

The judge looked at the paper work. "Not according to adoption papers signed by your clients. The issue is not his name though but where he should stay."

The lawyer sat down and Umbridge stood. "We have reviewed both homes and in our findings we believe the minor would be safer with his mother and stepfather."

After a moment of reading Umbridge's report the judge spoke. "Until the end of this trial temporary custody is rewarded to James and Lily Potter."

Sirius stood up to protest. "He is my biological son. I have a right to have custody of my son."

The judge nodded. "We will send someone to inspect your home and your work life. If everything is up to par, we will take your request under consideration."

Remus and Severus turned to each other. Their son was going to be sent to live with the people who had abandoned him on an orphanage doorstep when he was a year old. They knew it was only temporary but that didn't make them less panicked.

They were lead out of the court room where they spotted Remy standing with Uncle Luc. Remy tried to run to them but James stopped him. "You aren't going any where near them. You're coming home with us."

Remy tried to pull away from him. "No. I'm not going any where with you. I want to go home with my daddies."

Lily plastered on her best fake smile. "You are going home with your daddy. James was your daddy when you were little. You'll remember soon enough."

Remy broke away from them and managed to hurdle himself at his Papa. "Please take me home. I'll be good. Please don't let them take me away from you."

Severus' heart was breaking. "Remy, I promise this is only temporary. We'll get you back I promise."

James looked over at an auror. "They are not to have contact with our son. "

The auror advanced on a scared Remy but a voice came from behind. "Back off Hudson." Alastor Moody said.

He came around to face Remy and he took the boy gently by the arms and moved him away from his fathers. Remy had known Moody from his Uncle Sirius for years and while most people thought him scary and imposing, Remy was quite fond of the man.

"Remy I know this is scary but you have to go with them. Or your daddies will get in trouble. Be brave for them like I know you can." Moody said.

Remy nodded his head. "Okay.

Moody handed him something. "Keep this. If you need help just squeeze it and think of me and help will come."

Remy slipped the little pendent into his pocket and after one last tearful look at Moody, Uncle Luc and his dads he was lead away by his mother and stepfather. He remembered the few times he had met them in Diagon Alley and at school. He knew they had abandoned him when he was a baby as well. He had nightmares about them for years and now his nightmares were all coming true.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was lead by Lily and James into their large six bedroom house. He didn't get a chance to see much of it for he was lead up stairs to the smallest of the bedrooms where there was nothing but a bed and one chair. None of his things were even there.

"You will stay in here and if you even make a peep you will regret it." James screamed.

Remy shuttered and tears coursed down his cheeks. "Why did you make me come here? You don't even want me."

Lily laughed. "Of course we don't. We want the money that should have been James' and Chloe's. We keep you, we get the Potter estates back."

Remy was crying now. "If all you want is the money take it, just let me go home to my daddies."

As the door was slammed in his face he heard James say with a cold laugh. "This is your home. Get used to it."

Remy was left locked in a room whose window let in almost no light because of thick bars on it, and one small light over head. The ministry cell had at least had stupid kids' books to distract himself with. He was alone, and cold in the dark.

He through himself down on the bed crying. "I just want to go home."


	22. Custody Dispute: Part 3

Lucius and Narcissa walked into the courtroom with Severus, Remus and Sirius. It was a week before Remy's twelfth birthday and there had been no change. Sirius' home had been inspected and though found adequate; the judge had still ruled that the child was to remain with the Potters. The court case had started a few days before and the Potters had provided the meagre evidence they had.

Dumbledore came up to Severus and Remus. "You guys have all of the evidence needed to get Remy back. Just hold on."

Remus nodded. "I hope the court sees it that way. I want our son home."

Severus led his husband to a seat. "You know Lucius' lawyers and Albus have this under control. Remy will be home before his birthday."

The judge came into the courtroom at that and turning to the team of attorneys that had been hired by Lucius, she told the lead attorney to call his first witness. Albus was the first and they hoped the only one that would be needed.

He was asked to state his name and profession. "Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Can you account to us the events of the evening of November 1st?" the lawyer asked.

Albus cleared his throat. "Severus and Remus Snape had been in earlier, sure that their godson was alive. As we all know it had been reported that he was killed. They returned from an orphanage with said child. He had been abandoned on the doorstep of the orphanage and they had gained muggle custody of the boy."

The attorney held up paper work. "Testimony of the nun who ran the orphanage to the child's arrival, as well as the retrieval by Mr Snape and Mr Lupin-Snape."

Albus went on. "I called Lily and James as well as William and Katherine Potter to my office. At the time it was revealed by Lily Potter that they believed their son the cause for the attack by Voldemort, and for the supposive safety of their daughter, they abandoned Harry at the orphanage."

"And how did the Potters react to the news that you had learned of the child's safety?"

"They denied abandoning him. When threatened with legal action they agreed to sign over custody of the child, who at that point became Remus Severus Snape. His grandparents William and Katherine stood as witness, and disinherited their son and granddaughter."

"Do you know why James and Lily Potter abandoned their son?"

The other attorney protested. "Calls for speculation."

Their attorney shook his head. "As can be seen in the memories in the pensieve here in the courtroom, Professor Dumbledore was given access to said conversations."

The judge ordered the memory to be shown instead and the entire courtroom watched in shock as the scene of Sirius finding out the boy was his son played out on the wall. If looks could kill the stares that the Potters received by the end of the memory, would have killed them ten times over.

"Have the Potters had any contact with their son that you know of since that day?"

"Yes. I know of an altercation in Flourish and Blotts that very Christmas and another meeting with Harry shortly before his eighth birthday."

The lawyer handed two more sets of testimonies. "These are testimonies of Frank Flourish and Floren Fortescue, witnesses of both altercations."

A memory that had at the time been taken from Harry's mind played on the screen as they watched the child be confronted by his mother and stepfather, and be told that he was the son of Sirius Black. The names that had been called to the child rung through the deathly silent courtroom.

Albus was asked a few more questions and then he stepped down. Sirius was called as their second witness.

"Lord Sirius Orion Black, head of the house of Black. A senior auror and biological father of Remus Snape."

The judge asked the questions this time. "If you know the boy is your son why have you not claimed him?"

Sirius smiled at his friends. "He is my child but he is not my son. He has two daddies and they sit at the table there. I wanted Remy to have a happy home and a real family, and he had that with Remus and Severus before I found he was my son."

The lawyer spoke up. "We have already seen the scene you entered into the pensieve of the confrontation over the news. Can you tell us what was occurring when you arrived home?"

Sirius nodded. "I had returned home after learning Remy was my son and found the Potters giving an interview. They were playing the roll of the grieving parents. They were willing to pretend their son was dead in order to gain sympathy."

The lawyer showed a copy of the interview. "Do you believe, knowing that Remus is a werewolf, your son is in any way in danger?"

"No. Remus would never endanger that boy. Before Harry went off to school he spent full moon nights with me, his grandparents or the Malfoys."

Once the questions were done with Sirius the judge called a halt to the calling of more witnesses. The judge spoke with the others on the bench for a few moments before she spoke.

"We believe we have heard enough. The court will adjourn for the weekend and we will make our ruling on Monday." The woman proclaimed.

Severus turned to the lawyers. "Is that a good thing? That they didn't allow us to present all of our witnesses."

The lawyer nodded. "It does look like a good sign. Fingers crossed, your son should be coming home with you on Monday."

Remus and Severus left the courtroom. They were staying the weekend with Sirius at Grimmauld place as they couldn't face going home right now. It was Friday afternoon. Now all they could do was sit and wait for Monday until they would find out if they got their son back. They were shocked though when at dinner Moody's head appeared in the fire.

"You need to come to the ministry now." He ordered.

When they stepped through the fireplace they saw James and Lily there with Chloe. "What is going on? Where is our son?" Remus demanded.

"He's missing." James muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy lay in bed having little idea of how long he had been in the room. He had not had any human contact since he had been brought to the house. His parents had a house elf from their days of money and it was the elf's job to bring him food. Remy appreciated it for the little house elf would at least speak to him.

That morning the little elf appeared. "Master Remy, Tootie brought you your favourite. Blueberry muffins."

Remy smiled at the little house elf. "Thank you Tootie." He didn't move though to eat any of it.

Tootie was worried. "Master Remy must eat or master get sick. Tootie not want master to get sick."

Remy looked at the little elf. "I'm just sad. I miss my daddies and my home."

Tootie looked at the boy. "Tootie know. Tootie wish that he could help Master Remy."

Remy looked up. "Can you get me out of here Tootie? Could you apparate me out of the room?"

Tootie started crying. "No. Tootie not disobey master and mistress. Tootie can't take Master Remy from house."

"How about out of the room then Tootie? You wouldn't have to break your promise then. Just let me out." Remy begged the little house elf.

The house elf kept shaking his head and saying he couldn't before he disappeared. Remy curled up in a ball on the bed crying. He should have known better, house elves would never disobey their masters.

At lunch time though the elf reappeared and did not bring a tray. "If Master Remy wants to escape he must leave now. House empty."

Remy was shocked. "You're going to help me get out of the room?"

The little house elf nodded. "Tootie iron hands, but Tootie help young master. Young master is so kind, Tootie want to help young master."

He went and hugged the elf. "Thank you Tootie. Don't hurt yourself please; you were helping one of your masters."

The little house elf just nodded towards the door which was now open. Remy ran from the room not sure even where the house was or where he was going but just knowing he needed to get out of there and soon. He didn't have his wand or anything. He was about to leave when Tootie appeared with a bundle including a warm cloak and some food for him.

Remy ran out the front door and noticed the woods. He would be able to hide there. He would hide while he thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was livid. "What do you mean our son is missing?"

Lily shot him a dirty look. "We returned to the house and found the room he was staying in was empty."

"And the person you left taking care of Remy?" Remus demanded.

"There was a house elf around. I think he must have helped Harry to escape." James snarled.

"Escape?" Sirius, Remus and Severus all gasped.

Moody nodded. "After Lucius' complaints about Remy's care were finally heard I was allowed to go check on him. I arrived just after they learned he was gone. It seems they had him locked up in a room worse then the detention cell in the ministry. I'm not sure the boy was ever let out since he arrived."

Severus rounded on James. "I'll make sure I have you two brought up on charges of child endangerment for this stunt."

Amelia Bones came in. "Already done. The court had already ruled in your favour, Mr Snape and Mr Lupin-Snape. There was to be visitation but all custodial rights to the boy are severed from James and Lily Potter. Your son will be returned to you."

Remus wanted so much to be happy but the question now was where their son was. "Where is he? How far could Remy have gone?"

Moody tried to calm them down. "He does not seem to have been gone to long. We have a search party out for Remy. We'll find him."

They apparated outside of the Potter home and Remus stared in shock when he saw the forest where Moody informed them that Remy had probably gone. Remus could sense some of his own kind in the area.

"We need to find Remy and soon, before nightfall. It's not a full moon but those woods are still crawling with dangerous creatures." Remus said urgently.

Severus held his husband/ "We'll find him. Lucius has gone to get more searchers and the aurors are out there. We'll find our son and bring him home."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy had been running for hours it seemed deeper and deeper into the woods. He had not meant to go as far as he had gone but he had gotten lost and had tried to go back the way he came but he seemed to have gone in circles. There was barely any light coming down from the over hanging trees. He was not sure how close night was.

He had pulled on the cloak that the little house elf had given him but it must have been James' for it was too long. He curled up in the nook of a tree to eat a bit for he was exhausted and hungry.

He heard a twig break. 'Stop jumping, it was probably the wind or a squirrel. This isn't the forbidden forest.'

Remy wished it was though for at least then he was bound to run into Firenze or Bane. He remembered what the centaurs had said about protecting all young even when they were human.

He was about to put the food away when there was another snap but a bigger one, and a rustle of the bushed. He turned in terror to see a huge wolf coming towards him from the darkness. He knew it was not a werewolf as it was not yet the full moon but normal wolves he knew were dangerous to.

He got to his feet and ran but he stumbled over the hem of his cloak and tumbled hard. He felt his wrist snap under him and he bumped his head on the tree. The wolf was coming closer and closer.

"Nice wolf, don't want to eat me right wolf." Remy tried talking to it.

He saw the teeth barred and having got himself backed into a tree there was no where to go. He remembered the pendent that Moody gave him and his hands went to his pockets and pulled it free. He gripped it and thought desperately for Moody, as the wolf drew closer and closer.

"Hurry Moody please." He begged as he saw the claws on the wolf and the teeth. The yellow eyes were coming closer and closer to him.


	23. search and rescue

The searchers headed into the woods. They held their wands high for while the sun was still out, the trees were so thick that the canopy nearly blocked out all light, a scattering of sun here and there, nothing else. The forest was older then the forbidden forest and the trees were gnarled, many dead but still thick. No path to be found. The evening cool was deepened by the lack of light and the wind that found its way between the trees.

Alastor turned to the aurors. "Split up. You all know the signal if you have found the boy. We need to move fast. This is an eleven year old with no wand."

Remus watched as the men spread out, sensing their hesitation. The woods were dangerous and as the shadows danced across the little light given off by their wands, and the wind rustled the trees, even adults were spooked.

Remus tried to use his wolf senses. His hearing and his scent. Severus turned to him. "Anything Remus?"

Remus shook his head in frustration. "There are too many scents. I can't pick up Remy. It's the quarter moon, the wolf is too dormant right now."

Severus had never wished to be closer to the full moon then right now. "We'll find him. Keep trying and we'll head with Moody in this direction."

Moody nodded and pointed off through an opening that no one else had taken. "He'll be found."

Moody and Severus both did not speak the fear they both had. They both knew Remy was in a lot of danger in these woods and not only from the creatures in them. Remy had never been in the forest except for once. Remembering the close call their son had which ended with centaurs having to rescue him and Hermione, a story they had been told later on, filled them with even more fear.

Darkness was quickly falling they noticed even in the trees. "It's getting too cold. Remy has no wand, he can't start a fire." Remus felt the fear rising again.

Severus put a hand on his husband's shoulder. "Remember what Tootie said. The elf sent Remy off with a warm cloak and a blanket with food. Remy is smart."

Moody had been leading the way but suddenly he stopped. "Wait."

They pulled to a stop looking around and listening for any sign of what had caused Moody to stop them. "What is it?" Severus finally demanded.

Moody withdrew a small pendent from under his shirt. It was a small phoenix and they realized it was one of the old communication pendants from the early days of the order. The pendent was glowing.

"I gave the matching one to Remy. I told him if he needed help he could contact me with it. I had forgotten I gave it to him." Moody explained.

Severus gasped. "He has the other one. You mean that thing can take us to him right?"

Moody nodded. "We can apparate right to his location by focussing on the pendent. Grab my arm and I'll take you both with me."

They did not need to be told twice and they both grabbed one of his arms and waited as Moody was able to concentrate on the energy of his pendent and focussed on Remy before they disappeared.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy lay with his back against a tree. The bark was hard and his hands were scratched from the broken twigs on the ground under him. He couldn't move. He had twisted his ankle when he fell and he knew his wrist was probably broken. Blood dripped from a cut in his head and his glasses had a crack in them.

The wolf was advancing on him. The fur on the back of the beast was standing up and his lips pulled back in a snarl, showing the huge fangs. The wolf was massive, larger then Sirius when he was a dog. The wolf 's great golden eyes were sizing up his feast, a low growl coming from its throat. The wolf knew he had his prey trapped with no escape and he was taking his time coming at Remy.

Remy held tight to the tiny bundle of food, the only thing he had and tried to back as far away from the wolf as he could but he screamed in pain as the claws from the wolf tore through the flesh of his left shoulder. He felt like he had been burned by a fire under one of his Papa's cauldrons.

Just as he screamed a huge form came out of the trees. It was another wolf, they hunted in packs He nearly passed out when he realized the wolf had backed up and was snarling in the direction of the other.

Harry noticed in shock it was not a wolf. "Padfoot." He cried as the other dog like form jumped between him and the wolf, baring his teeth at his attacker.

Suddenly he saw flashes of light and heard a stunning spell. The wolf was thrown across the clearing. Remy didn't know who was there but he threw himself against Padfoot who was the closest.

Sirius transformed into his human self. "Hey cub, it's okay. We're here and you're safe."

Remus and Severus ran over to them and Remy looked up at them. "Daddy."

He saw his daddy and Papa, and Moody there and knew he was safe . He slowly slipped into the welcoming darkness that had been threatening him. The pain of his wounds and the terror of the attack were too much. All he knew was he was safe.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius looked at his son and scooped the boy up into his arms. Moody took off his cloak and wrapped it around the boy for if though the elf had told them he had a cloak on, it seemed Remy had lost it.

Remus came over to touch his son and kiss him on the head. "Oh my god Remy. We almost lost you."

Severus kissed his son's head as well and took a hold of his husband. "He'll be okay. We'll get him to the hospital and he'll be okay."

Moody was busy setting off the spells to alert the other searchers that they had found the missing boy. The four of them with Remy apparated to the entrance hall of St Mungoes where they screamed for a healer.

A healer rushed out and seeing the form of the boy bleeding and unconscious in their arms had them put him on a stretcher. "You'll need to stay here."

Remus and Severus wanted to follow but they were made to sit in some chairs and wait, and to fill out paper work. "The healer will be out to tell you when he's done."

Remus and Severus were both in no shape to be filling out paper work as they were shaking so badly. Moody took it. "I'll take care of that for you."

Severus turned to Sirius. "How did you find him so soon? We used his pendent?"

Sirius smiled. "Remus might not be able to transform right now but Padfoot has pretty good tracking abilities, not as good as a werewolf but still quite good."

Remus had never been so grateful that his best friend was an animagi. "If you hadn't got there, he'd be gone. We would not have been in time."

Sirius shook his head. "Don't think like that. He's safe. He'll recover from the wounds and you'll have your son home in your arms."

They sat for a time in silence and eventually Sirius went off to contact Lucius and his family as well as the Longbottoms. They left the contacting of the other families up to Narcissa and Agatha. They knew everyone was concerned and would be happy to know Remy was found.

Lucius came in about ten minutes later with Narcissa and Draco, followed by Neville and his grandmother. "How is he?"

Severus shook his head. "He's still in there with the healers. No one has come out to tell us how he is."

They recounted what had happened in the woods, the attack of the wolf and how Sirius' quick tracking skills had saved Remy from the wolf before Moody and the others could arrive. Draco and Neville both looked on the verge of tears.

Finally the healer came out. "You can go in and see him now."

000000000000000000000

In a private room they found Remy lying in a huge white bed, looking as white as the sheets he was laying on. He had a bandage across his forehead, as well as a cast on one arm further slinged. They could also see his foot had been propped up. Remy had been placed on oxygen though not with a tube to their relief.

Remus was crying. His son looked so tiny and fragile. "How is he, healer?"

The healer sighed. "He has a number of nasty cuts and bruises. He suffered a minor sprain to the ankle. More seriously though he has a broken wrist, severe deep cuts from the claws along his left shoulder, and a concussion."

It sounded severe and it was but they all knew it was not life threatening. "When will he wake up?" Severus asked.

The healer shook his head. "He was severely undernourished and exhausted. We gave him some sleeping draught so his body can heal from some of the stress."

Remus sunk into a chair next to his son holding Remy's hand and Severus stood by him. "When can we take him home?"

"If he continues to heal well and his strength builds up, I think we'll only have to keep him a few days. He'll have to take it easy for a few weeks though."

Looking down at his sleeping son Severus smiled. "You hear that your Uncle Luc kept his promise. You'll be home for your birthday."

The healer left them to their privacy and while Lucius joined them in the room Narcissa and Agatha decided to take the other boys to get some ice cream from the cafeteria and a trip to the gift shop to find something to cheer Remy up when he awoke.

Remus took something from his pocket and placed an old stuffed werewolf next to Remy. "He'll want Moody when he wakes up."

Severus kissed his husband and took a seat next to him. "He's going to be okay. We'll have him home soon enough."

The others stayed until visiting hours were up and promised to come back in the morning when Remy was awake. Severus and Remus refused to leave their son's side all night even when reassured he would be okay. They eventually drifted off to sleep in the chairs next to his bed.


	24. going home

Remy slowly started to drift out of his sleep. He felt the warm sunlight against his face but his vision was blurry. He tried to reach out his arm for his glasses but grimaced in sheer pain. Memories of the woods, the wolf, came flooding back to him and he started to panic. Where was he?

Suddenly a gentle hand lay on him and a kind voice said. "It's okay Remus; you're safe here in the hospital." And put his glasses on him.

Remy was looking in the face of a kindly nurse who took off a mask from his face. "How? How did I get here?"

The nurse placed the mask on a table. "You were found in the woods last night by your fathers and the aurors. They brought you in here."

Remy remembered Padfoot saving him from the wolf. "Where are my dad and Papa?" he asked.

The woman nodded over to his other side where he saw both asleep in chairs. "They drifted off just a while ago."

Remy found Moony lying next to him and pulled the little wolf closer. The nurse came over and put a small vial of potion to his lips and got Remy to drink some down.

Remy felt his eyes starting to close again. "No. I don't want to go back to sleep. I want to see daddy."

The nurse just brushed his hair from his eyes. "You will when you wake. You have a little fever. We just want to make sure you can go home soon."

Remy wanted to see his daddies but he wanted to go home to. "Okay." He said meekly

The nurse smiled as the boy fell asleep again. The potion she had given would keep him out for another eight hours or so. He had a slight fever from his wounds and it would be better if he got some rest. She knew his fathers needed some as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius came into the room later that morning with some coffee. Severus and Remus had insisted that he go home and get some rest. He was happy to see both men had actually managed to fall asleep. He had been worried they wouldn't. Lucius and Narcissa returned as well just after him. Draco was staying with Neville.

Sirius motioned them to speak quietly. "These two probably haven't had much sleep all night."

Lucius nodded. "Do we know how Remy is? We couldn't get any information since we're not family."

Sirius looked at his son. "The healer spoke to me before I came in. He knew I am Remy's Uncle. It seems Remy woke earlier but had a slight fever and they put him back out."

Lucius put a new stuffed cat down next to him. "Draco insisted I bring it. He said though Remy might be too old for teddies, since Dragon isn't allowed in the hospital, this might cheer him up."

Sirius and the other two took the remaining seats in the room and they spoke for a few hours while they watched both Remy and his fathers sleep. It was nearing lunch when Remus and Severus woke up.

Remus stood and moved towards his son. "He's still out?"

Sirius nodded. "The healers said he had a mild fever. He was given another potion. He should wake up soon though."

Lucius turned to them. "You guys really need to get out and get some fresh air. You've been there all night."

Remus didn't want to leave his son's side but Severus took his husband by the arm. "He'll be out for a bit longer. Luc's right. We both could use a stretch of our legs."

They watched as Severus led his reluctant husband out of the room. The stress was starting to show on them all. After weeks of trial and of the search, now Remy still out, they all just needed a break. They were lucky that they didn't have to wait to long for one.

Remy's eyes started to flutter open a half hour later. "Daddy? Papa?" His voice cracked.

Sirius went to his side and placing his glasses on Remy so he could see. "Hey cub. Thank Merlin you're awake."

Remy had tears in his eyes. "I want my papa and daddy."

Sirius turned to Lucius. "Go find them."

Lucius nodded. "Hey cub, I'll go get your daddies right away. They're not far I promise."

Sirius sat down next to Remy. "You gave us quite the scare little man. We're just happy you're back."

Remy wasn't to be comforted right now. He was a small child at that moment. "I want my daddies please. I just want to see my daddies."

Sirius held his hand, his heart breaking for the little boy. "They're coming Remy, I promise. Your Uncle Luc will bring them."

Sirius turned when he heard anxious footsteps behind him and before he could even turn around he found Severus and Remus both standing next to the bed, tears streaming down their cheeks as they took in their son.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus had barely allowed himself to be taken outside when he wanted to turn back around and go in. He didn't care if his legs were stiff from sitting. He wanted to be with his son.

Severus held him close. "Just a bit longer Remus. You need your strength when he wakes up."

Remus reluctantly let himself be led for a bit of a walk but then he saw Lucius come running to them. "Lucius, what's wrong? Is something wrong with Remy?"

Lucius shook his head. "No. He's okay. He's just awake and wanting to see his daddies pretty badly."

Severus and Remus both broke into a run towards the hospital. It had been nearly a month since they had seen their son when he was awake, other then the seconds before he passed out the night before. When they got to the door they heard him.

"I want my daddies." Remy's voice reached them.

Remus ran to his side "Hey cub, daddy is here. I'm right here, and so is Papa."

Remy looked between him and Severus who came up behind him. "You gave us such a scare cub."

Remy was fighting back the tears as they hugged him as best as they could without causing him any pain with his injuries. They both ended up sitting on the bed with him.

"I want to go home." Remus said in barely a whisper.

Severus kissed his curls. "You will. In a few days when you're healed, you will go home."

Remy was still biting his lip. "With you? I get to go home with you and daddy? I don't want to go back to the Potters, please don't send me back there."

Remus was now close to tears. "I swear you'll never go near them again. When you're better we'll take you home. They will never come near you again, I swear."

Remy relaxed back in their arms and slowly allowed himself to go back to sleep. Remus remained there in bed holding his son. He wanted James and Lily to suffer for what they had done to his son.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy got his wish as he was released from the hospital on the morning of his birthday. His arm was still in a cast but his other injuries had healed. He had charmed the entire staff by the time he was ready to leave and while he promised to come back for a visit, he was ecstatic to get home.

When they arrived back at Spinner's end and lead him inside, a room of people shouted. "Happy Birthday."

All of Remy's friends were there as well as Sirius, and a few adults like Agatha, Narcissa and Lucius. Luc smiled. "I told you I'd have you home for your birthday."

Remy launched himself into his Uncle's arms. "Thank you Uncle Luc."

Draco and Neville had both seen him at the hospital but the others were relieved to see him finally as they had all been so worried about him. The twins were all talk about the big news.

"That brat Chloe has actually been living at our house. She is even more unbearable then ever." Fred announced.

George nodded. "She has been acting like queen of the house. Even mum is losing her patience with her."

Severus had been listening to the byplay. "So Chloe is living with the Weasleys, what is going on with James and Lily?"

Lucius sighed. "Not much. They got a slap on the wrist. Parenting classes for a few weeks and then Chloe will be back to them. Community service, a restraining order to keep away from Remy. They'll have to pay back the money they took from Remy as well."

Remus snarled. "They lock our son up like a prisoner and barely feed him and this is what they get? They abandoned him when he was a baby."

Lucius shook his head. "The statue of limitations went up on abandonment charges. Unfortunately the ministry seemed to have ruled it wouldn't be good publicity for the girl who lived to be raised in a foster home. As long as they pass their little course, Chloe will be home before the end of the summer."

Severus turned to look at his son. "At least we know that they'll never be allowed any where near our son again."

As the adults watched Remy happily tore into his gifts and laughed with his friends, a normal child returning to the boy slowly. He had been having nightmares again every night in the hospital and he was still a bit quieter then normal but they saw a hint of their son back. As Remy blew out the candles on his cake later he didn't need to make a wish, his wish had come true, he was home with his daddies and he'd never have to fear being taken away again.


	25. enter the pomppus peacock

Remy came through the floo on August 30th to go school supplies shopping with his dads, in the Leaky Cauldron. Tom smiled at them as he saw them enter and beaming back, Remy waved at him. Remy's big smile and his sweet personality, most of the people who worked there on the alley were fond of Remy.

Severus nodded at Tom. "We'll be back later for lunch perhaps but we need to get shopping."

Remy was excited about the second year of school. "I want to go to Flourish and Blotts first. I can't wait to see the new text books."

Remus shook his head. "Remy you know you've probably read them all a dozen times or more."

Remy shook his head. "New editions and you know they've got those new DADA texts this year."

Severus and Remus shared a look. While Remus' books were used by senior classes and at the wizarding colleges, the school used a variety of other texts for the first four years and this year had chosen Gilderoy Lockheart. Neither man could contain their contempt for a man they both thought a complete fraud.

"Remy, I wouldn't get my hopes up on those books. You know what Papa and I have told you about the author." Remus warned his son.

Remy nodded. "Actually I thought they might be a good laugh. I haven't had a good fiction book to read for some time."

Severus smirked at his son. "We'll make sure to send some of your proper DADA books with you. Won't want you to get behind on your studies.

Remus looked at his husband. "I wish I knew who the moronic teacher was who though to assign those books as his texts for the year."

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "No idea. Albus has been close lipped about the situation. I guess we'll just have to wait until Remy writes home to us."

Even though Remy wanted to go for books first they knew he wouldn't be easy to get out of the store after so they insisted they do his other shopping first. They went to Gringotts, the robe shop, for parchment and quills, and even to quiditch supplies where Remy needed some new gloves as his old ones were worn.

They headed to the apothecary but Remus held back. "I'll go get some new owl pellets for Archimedes."

Remy shot a grin at his daddy. "You know you can just say you don't want to go in the shop you know. I know it makes it you sick."

Severus smirked. "Come on Remy, you know daddy's senses are super sensitive. He just doesn't have the stomach for it like some people."

Remus laughed at his husband and son. "He's truly your son Sev." As he watched his son smirking.

Remus headed off to the owlery as he watched his husband and son trot off into the apothecary. Remy excelled in all of his studies but potions was his favourite. He was the only child Remus knew that if given a choice between playing quiditch and brewing a potion, he would have had a hard time choosing. He probably like his Papa would have chosen the potion.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy and Severus met Remus outside of Flourish and Blotts later on but they were joined by Draco and his dad, and the twins. Neither of their parents were with them but their younger sister Ginny was by their side.

"Mum is inside with Ron. Watching the little spectacle going on in there." Fred explained.

George nodded. "Gilderoy Lockheart is signing books. He has asked the Girl who lives to make a special appearance, publicity for them both."

Severus had no doubts that the Potters had agreed to a half a dozen or so exclusive photos for big bucks for the appearance. "I knew this was too good a day to be true."

Remy shrugged. "Come on. We can ignore that blow heart and Chloe. We need to get our books and I want to see Mr Blotts."

Remus laughed. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you as well." Frank Blotts had always been extremely fond of Remy. He had never seen a boy who liked to read so much.

They walked into the store and saw a huge line up to a table where sure enough the pompous perfumed Gilderoy Lockhart stood at the table in bright fucia robes, and beside him stood Chloe in new fancy robes.

Severus turned to his husband. "We're sure they paid back any of the money they were able to get from Remy's vaults when they had temporary custody?"

Remus nodded. "But if they had this little photo shoot set up, they probably are bringing in the big bucks again."

Frank Blotts had noticed they had come in and came over to them. He had set aside Remy's text books for him as well as a few sets for his friends. He knew that Remy and his fathers would not want to be here when the Potters were.

He handed the bag to Remy. "You know I love when you come to visit. I'll look forward to seeing you at Christmas."

Remy smiled. "Thank you Mr Blotts. I appreciate you collecting them for us. I don't really want to stay in here."

Frank nodded to his fathers and then turned back to Remus. "There is a surprise in there, a late birthday gift for you. I thought something you might enjoy."

Every year since Remy came to live with his dads Frank had given him a book. Remy was his favourite and his fathers some of his best customers, so he was only too happy to give the boy a special gift.

Remy's smile grew even bigger then before. "Thank you Mr Blotts. You know you don't have to, but I appreciate it."

Severus and Remus beamed at their son's good manners and Frank just shook his head in amazement. "You two have raised the best mannered boy I have met."

They said their goodbyes and were about to take their leave when Remy came face to face with James and Lily Potter. Remus stepped in between them and Severus pulled his son into his arms.

"Get away from our son or we will have you arrested, Potter." Remus snarled.

James just plastered on a smile. "I am here for a book signing with my daughter. Surely you have heard Chloe's new autobiography is coming out."

Lucius snickered. "I can see how perhaps some people were interested in your first little fic but a book about Chloe's first year of school? Some people will buy anything."

Lily smirked at Remus. "Running out of here as quick as you came are you? Embarrassed I guess because your texts have been replaced by a man with real talent."

Remus just smiled. "Only you Lily could think that a man like Gilderoy is real. Perhaps though compared to you, he is."

They were about to make a break for the door when Gilderoy Lockheart who was taking a break from the signings came over in their direction. He recognized young Remy from all of the papers.

"Oh my, we have a third celebrity here. Perhaps I can convince you Harry to take some photos with me." Gilderoy said taking Remy by the shoulder.

Remy pulled away from him. "The name is Remus and I wouldn't take photos with you even if you paid me. Go flaunt over the little golden girl."

Gilderoy was conscious of all of the reporters. "Surely the boy who survived an attack by a wolf would like to have his story told. You're quite the brave young man."

Severus grabbed the man by the hand and pulled him close. "If you ever touch my son again I'll have you arrested. Now go back to your book signings before I make sure you can't sign any more."

James and Gilderoy both looked about to say something when Moody and Sirius both came into the shop. They had both heard about the book signing and had been concerned when they learned Remy was shopping that day.

Sirius walked over to James. "I thought it was clear you were to stay away from Remy at all times. You know you could end up in prison."

James sneered. "I can't help it. This book signing was well publicized and they chose to come in."

Moody nodded. "Then get back up to the front of the shop to the books and get away from Remy."

Remy left with his dads, his Uncle Sirius and Moody, as well as Uncle Luc and Draco. The twins had to stay behind as their parents were still in line to collect their books but they would be seeing them soon as they would be leaving for school in two days. The group headed to the Leaky Cauldron and had lunch together and by the time he was eating and chatting with his friends, Remy seemed to bounce back from seeing his former parents.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night though Remy woke from the first nightmare he had since he had come home from the hospital. It seemed every time he was forced to have contact with them he had a bad dream. The dreams were getting stranger though. That night there was no wolf, just a strange cold voice whose words he could not make out and a green flash of light.

He woke up sweating and tears streaming down his cheeks. He was twelve and he knew he should be too old to, but he got out of bed and went to the door. He saw the light on under the door of his daddies' room.

He opened the door and saw his daddies both reading. Severus looked at him. "Hey cub, is something wrong?"

Remy nodded but didn't speak. Remus sighed. "Another bad dream?"

"Yes" he said in a small voice.

Putting his book away Severus patted the bed. "You can come and lay with us if you'd feel better Remy."

Remy shook his head. "I'm too old for that. I shouldn't be crawling into bed with you, I'm twelve."

Remus motioned for Remy to come to them. "Come on cub you're not to old. You know sometimes I need Papa to hug me if I had a bad dream."

It took a few more moments for Remy to be convinced but he crawled up onto the bed and lay next to his daddies, under the blankets. He told them what he had seen and they both held their breath. They calmed him down and as Remy drifted off to sleep they looked at each other.

"Do you think he's remembering that night?" Remus asked.

Severus nodded. "I thought he'd be too young but there seems to have been some part of his mind that had remembered it. "

Remus kissed his son. "I hope he never remembers more then that. It just bothers me that he only has these dreams when he sees' his parents."

Severus was concerned as well. "I think it's probably nothing more then Remy feeling scared about their anger at him."

They both had their worries that it was more then that. They were still haunted by the activities of Remy's so called parents the night that Voldemort had attacked the family. They knew they'd have to talk to Albus about it. If there was something more to their son's dreams, Albus would be the most likely to have answers for them.


	26. Flying cars, house elves and howlers

Remy and Draco arrived at Kingscross together on the 1st of September. Lucius and Narcissa had been called out of the country on business and Draco had spent the previous night with Remy and his dads at Grimmauld place with Uncle Siri. The adults were off to one side talking with Remy noticed the Weasleys and Chloe arrive.

Fred and George ran over to them. "Boy are we glad to see you two. If we had to spend another moment with that brat, we'd have gone crazy."

Remy looked at his sister. "What's she doing with you guys again? I thought she was returned to her parents weeks ago, they were with her at the book store."

Any response was cut off by Chloe. "Mum and dad are in New York talking to a big publisher. My book sold out in an hour and some publisher called them later the night of the book signing. They took off to America yesterday; they both have book deals in the works."

Remy groaned and shook his head. "Just what your little family needs, more publicity."

Chloe sneered. "Just disappointed because your own story didn't make the papers, save for the whole scared of a doggy incident."

Because of the laws surrounding children's protection the custody battle had not made the papers. Even Skeeter was quieted by threat of being sent to Azkaban. Only those in the court room knew that Remy was actually Harry Potter, and were sworn to secrecy.

Remy laughed. "You think I'd actually want the world to know I'm related to a spoiled brat like you? You can keep your damned publicity."

Chloe was cut off by Remus calling. "Come on kids, it's about time you guys get on the platform already."

Remy watched as his parents and the Weasleys went through the barrier and turned to leave when Chloe grabbed him by the arm. "This isn't over Remy."

Remy pulled his arm back from her. "You really think I'm scared of someone like you Chloe? Forgot your back up this time.'

Chloe looked around and pulled her wand on Remy but Draco just sneered. "Little golden girl wouldn't dare to use a spell outside of school."

With that Draco and Remy followed his parents and the Weasleys onto the platform, leaving Chloe and Ron boiling mad and vowing revenge on the other side. What Remy and his friends didn't see was that when they were trying to come through after the boys, the portal closed on them.

Saying their goodbyes the boys jumped on the train and found a compartment with their friends. George turned to Harry. "See you at school."

Fred nodded. "We'll need to work out our new pranks for the year."

Blaise, Hannah, Susan, Luna, Hermione and Neville were all soon laughing when they told them what happened. They were in for a surprise later when after the lunch trolley came around the twins were back at the door.

"You know we can't find that prat of a brother or Chloe any where." Fred said.

George nodded. "Ron was supposed to keep an eye on Ginny and we found her alone in a compartment. Seems Percy was to cool to stay with her."

Remy wasn't surprised by Percy but was a bit shocked by the missing Slytherins. "Little snakes, hiding some where probably. Trying to plot some grand revenge."

The twins nodded. "We're going to go check on Ginny. She's a big scared about leaving home. We'll take her to see Lee."

When they were gone Remy shrugged his shoulders and decided not to let it bother him at all. The absence of Chloe and her little goon meant a quieter ride for them to school and he sat back to enjoy a game of exploding snap with Draco and Blaise.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later at the opening feast they were sitting at the table anxiously waiting to see where Ginny would be placed. All of her family had been Gryffindors or Slytherins, and while she lacked the courage of her older brothers, they didn't see her making much of a snake either. It turns out Ginny was to break tradition again.

When she sat down on the stool the hat took longer then with any Weasley before, then shouted "Huffelpuff."

She ran off looking to what Remy though was with a look of relief. Fred smiled. "She'll be happy there. She was always a bit timid to do well in our house."

George nodded. "Just glad she didn't end up with the snakes like Percy and Ron. Though Ginny is to sweet hearted to end up there."

Remy looked at the snake table. "You know I still don't see your brother and the golden girl any where."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "It's the first day of school; they couldn't have gotten into too much trouble. Probably off to talk to Dumbledore. He's not here either."

Remy had noticed that the headmaster's chair was empty as was Professor Slughorn's. "I wonder what that's about."

They were heading off to bed though when Lee Jordan ran up to them. He had over heard Filch screaming about students causing damage, earlier, and had stopped to find out the gossip.

"The little golden girl and her friend drove a flying car to school. It seems they crashed it into a tree." Lee said.

Fred groaned. "Dad's car. He made the mistake of showing it to Chloe when she was at our house this summer. Must have thought it was cool to drive it."

Remy smirked. "She's in for it now. I can't see her getting fewer then a week's worth of detentions for that at the very least."

George grinned. "Even worse, I know mum will be sending a howler tomorrow. She does it when ever one of us gets into big trouble at school."

The friends headed off to their dorms and when Remy was about to go to sleep he was shocked to find a house elf by the edge of his bed. He was even more shocked to see that it was Tootie.

"Master Remy." The little house elf bowed and said quietly but Draco and Blaise heard and came over.

"Tootie, what are you doing here?" Remy asked with surprise.

"Master Potter gave me clothes after he found I helped you escape. Professor Dumbledore sir gave me job here at school." The little house elf squeaked.

Remy was surprised but happy. "Tootie, I'm sorry I got you into trouble."

Tootie shook his head. "Master is good. Tootie happy he help little master. Tootie happy to work here at school. Tootie still see little master."

Remy's friends had heard the entire story. Draco smiled. "You know we'd be happy if you came and visited. You remind me of Dobby."

Tootie had not just come to say hi though. "Master Remy need to be careful, Tootie's former masters are bad people. They want to hurt Master Remy."

Remy bit his lip. "Tootie do you know what they are going to do?""

Tootie shook his head. "Tootie can't tell. Tootie still served master when Tootie heard. Tootie not able to tell anything."

Remy understood and wouldn't force the little elf. "Thank you for telling me Tootie."

The little house elf bobbed. "Tootie protect Master Remy at train station. Close barrier so little mistress couldn't attack him."

Remy was suddenly aware of why Chloe had not made the train. "Tootie, could you continue to keep an eye on Chloe for me. I know you couldn't tell me anything from when you served the Potters, but now you could."

The elf grinned. "That why Dumbledore hired Tootie. Tootie to keep an eye out and make sure Master Remy safe. Tootie keep an eye on Remy for you."

When the little house elf disappeared the three friends shared a strange look wondering what kind of trouble the Potters were going to cook up this year. The warnings of the house elf made them all a bit anxious. They had grown up around house elves and knew that for Tootie to even warn Remy even if he had not told Remy any details was a huge thing for a house elf. Even after they were freed, house elves were bound by strong blood magic never to reveal secrets they knew of their former masters, to anyone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning they were telling the twins what had gone down the night before when the owl post arrived and their attention was drawn to the Slytherin table and all thoughts of the worries of the night before had been cut off.

Chloe and Ron were both staring in horror at a red envelope that had been dropped in front of Ron. Percy looked at his brother. "Open it soon or it'll be louder."

The howler exploded and the voice of Molly Weasley was soon filling the great hall

**Ronald Weasley what were you thinking? You and Chloe driving your father's car to school. You were spotted by a dozen muggles. Your father could have lost his job. If you ever even step another toe out of line I promise your father and I will remove you from that school immediately. I have never been so embarrassed of one of my children in my life.**

Remy and his friends broke into laughter as Ron and Chloe both took off. "Best breakfast entertainment I have ever had." Remy managed through a fit of laughter.

Fred nodded. "Mum sent us one in our second year when we blew up a toilet in the girls' bathroom with a stunt that went wrong."

Remy and his friends looked down at their new time tables. "We should get going. We have transfiguration and you know how McGonagall is about being on time."

They all gathered their books and bags and the three second years headed off for their first class of the day with the Ravenclaws. The warnings of the house elf were forgotten in the laughter of the howler and then in their first class of the year.


	27. fame gotten to her head finally?

The last class of their first day back to school was DADA and Remy didn't have his hopes up for the class, after all it was Professor Lockheart's class. When they entered the room they found the man himself preening in front of a mirror at his desk.

Remy picked a desk between Draco and Blaise and turned to Draco. "Merlin, he looks even more like some perfumed courtier then at Flourish and Blotts."

Draco laughed. "If he comes any closer I think I am going to choke on his perfume. If he's going to bathe in it the least he could do was wear descent cologne."

Blaise nodded. "I think my grandmother wears the same kind. He reminds me of going and visiting her home."

Professor Lockheart started the class a moment later with a huge fake smile. "I thought we'd start the semester with a little pop quiz to see how much you know."

When he handed out the papers Remy looked down at the questions and smirked. They were all about the man from what his favourite color was to what his ideal birthday gift was. Remy wasn't all that surprised after reading the text books that the man had written.

After collecting the papers Professor Lockheart shook his head. "My you guys need to catch up on reading. Few of you knew my favourite color was lilac."

Draco whispered to Remy. "Unless one noticed that the only color that man ever seems to be wearing is purple."

"Or that my ideal birthday gift was peace between all magical creatures." Lockheart added.

Remy hid his laughter. "He should just start handing out his texts. People would be too busy sleeping from boredom, to fight."

Seamus who was sitting behind him chipped in. "Hey, the part about the vampires was half descent, total fiction but worth a laugh at least."

Lockheart had disappeared into his office but had returned with a cage under a blanket. "I have brought some real dangerous exotic creatures for us to see today."

When he unveiled the cage Remy almost fell out of his chair in laughter. "Cornish Pixies? Did that many just call Cornish Pixies a dangerous creature?"

Blaise nodded. "More a nuisance then anything. Don't want to get them in your closest at home."

Lockheart opened the cage and a dozen little pixies flew out of the cage and began reeking havoc on the classroom. Remy noticed the door to the classroom was still open and knowing they couldn't let them out, sent a spell at the door to close it.

Lockheart ducked under his desk like most of his students. "Okay you guys, just try and herd them back into the cage. Points for any who get one in."

A few of the braver students started to try and herd them in using books and any charm they could think of to herd the pixies back into the cage. The bell rang and out of total frustration and desire to get to dinner Remy decided they needed to speed things up.

"Petrificus Totalus" he shouted at the nearest one and it fell to the floor with one of the books it had stolen from a Huffelpuff.

Those who had been brave enough to help herd all started to follow his suit until all the pixies were out, and put in a cage. "Finally." Blaise huffed.

Lockheart crawled out from under his desk. "Nice job Mr Snape. 50 points to Gryffindor for the help of you and your housemates, 20 to Hufflepuff."

Remy shook his head in total amazement as they left the class and headed down the stairs to the Great Hall for dinner. They shared the story with the twins over dinner and the twins roared with laughter.

"Not much better in our class. Suppose to be looking on his book on vamps, and he kept getting his facts all mixed up." Fred said.

Angelina looked over. "It almost knocked us out of our seats when George was actually able to correct a professor."

George tried to look insulted but broke into laughter. "I guess I deserve that. Though the practical side we've always been good at."

Oliver came over as they were finishing. "Quiditch practice first thing Saturday morning. Starting early this year. Want to make it two in a row this year."

Remy joined his other teammates in groaning. At least last year they had waited until the second week to start but since they weren't looking for a new player this year, they could start training right away without worries of try outs. Though Oliver threatened to replace any of them if they weren't at their top condition, he knew he had an amazing team and wasn't about to hold try outs when he had no open spots to fill.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the weekend Remy was so glad to be away from Lockheart's classes for two days that he didn't even mind, well not to much at least, when Oliver came and started shaking him before even the sun had come up.

Groaning and sticking his head under his pillow he muttered at Oliver. "What are you doing?"

Oliver pulled the blankets off of him. "Come on, rise and shine Remy. We have practice this morning and I intend on an early start."

Remy threw a pillow at him. "How come your early starts get earlier and earlier? The sun isn't even up yet."

Oliver threw the pillow back at him. "Be up and ready to come to the pitch in five minutes or you'll have to wait for breakfast until after practice."

As Oliver stomped out of the room Remy groaned and crawled out of bed knowing Oliver would not allow him to sleep, and would come back with water or something else next time. He stifled his yawns as he changed and headed down to the common room.

Oliver threw a muffin at him. "Come on get going, the rest of the team is already waiting for us down at the pitch."

Remy sighed and began eating the muffin as he followed Oliver. On the pitch the team all seemed half asleep on the bleachers. "I see I'm not the only one."

Fred nodded from where he was leaning against his twin. "You know Oliver if we fall off a broom and break our neck from exhaustion, we're no good to you."

Oliver didn't find it funny at all. "Come on you guys I plan on making this a second year in a row win for us. And that means we need to work extra hard."

Katie shook her head. "Really Oliver, we won every game and almost didn't even need to beat Hufflepuff to win the cup last year. This is a bit over board."

Oliver just motioned for them to get on their brooms and they hit the field. Since it was to dark for Remy to have any chance at seeing a ball, they weren't using any practice snitch yet and Remy spent the first hour and a half of his practice flying lazy circles around his field, just trying to stay awake and keep from becoming target practice for any of the bludgers that the twins were practicing with.

About an hour after they started with the practice snitch Oliver blew the whistle. Remy smiled. Almost three hours of practice was enough. "Finally done are we?"

Oliver just pointed down at the ground. "It looks like we're going to be having an invasion of the snakes."

Remy and the others landed as they watched Flint come over and hand Oliver a piece of paper. "The pitch is ours now. We need to do try outs for a new seeker."

Remy searched the ranks of those trying out. "I'm shocked. I would have thought to see the little golden girl among them."

Flint smirked. "The idiot got herself thrown out of the running. Her little stunt with the car, the headmaster decreed she wasn't allowed to try out this season."

Remy laughed as he followed his teammates off the field. That was a perfect way to end a practice. Chloe would be foiled for another year from trying out. She had yet to forgive her former brother for making the quiditch team his first year when she didn't, and now she would miss second year as well.

Draco and Blaise were waiting when he came from the change room and he told them the news. Draco laughed. "Serves her right, better then any detention."

Blaise was smiling to but it faltered a moment when he pointed off towards where they were headed. "Looks like we can ask Chloe herself how it feels."

Sure enough Chloe and Ron were making a beeline for them and stopped about two paces before them. "This is all your fault, Snape."

Remy had known that was coming, she blamed him for everything after all. "And how is your flying the car to school and getting no chance at quiditch, my fault?"

Chloe was smouldering. "I know you had something to do with the platform. And you have the headmaster wrapped around your finger, convinced him to not let me try out so you wouldn't have to play me."

Remy broke out in full laughter. "You give me far too much credit Chloe. I wish I could accept it, but unfortunately I had nothing to do with either two."

Draco sneered. "Perhaps if you and your little weasel friend there had enough sense to wait until mummy and daddy came back through, you'd not have got in so much trouble."

Ron had turned redder then his hair and pulled out his wand. They laughed at him as the wand was clearly being held to together with tape. They had seen him trying desperately to use it in transfiguration but to no avail.

Ron stood stuttering at them. "Either you apologize right now or I am going to hex you."

Blaise lost it. "You're going to hex us? Your little sister is scarier then you."

Chloe grabbed her friend's wand. "If you won't do it I will." She uttered a hex Remy at first didn't recognize.

The charm backfired though through the broken wand and the charm backfired and hit her full on. Her entire face broke out into hideous acne, pimples that were the color of the rainbow, and a huge wart on the end of her nose.

Professor McGonagall had shown up just in time. Chloe turned to her. "Look what these brats did to me."

McGonagall shook her head "I saw you try to hex them. An added detention tonight for both of you, after yours with Filch this afternoon you already have and 10 points each from your house. Be certain I'll be writing home to both your parents. Now off to the hospital wing with you."

When they scurried off she turned back to the others. "I suggest you head inside, lunch is starting soon."

The best end of the morning though was when they entered the Great Hall they found Chloe having been cornered by a Gryffindor first year named Collin. He had been snapping her photos all week and the resident celebrity had loved it but he had got a great photo of her pimples, warts and all.

In front of Chloe Remy walked over to Collin. "I'll pay you for a copy of that one later on. Good for laugh on a rainy day."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy had been convinced by Angelina to put her out of her misery and come to a slug club meeting with her that night and he reluctantly agreed with the promise he could make an excuse for being tired from practice all day, and duck out if it got to bad. He managed to make it through dinner as he and Angie talked quiditch with a few of the other members who played for their house teams as well.

Eventually Remy was growing tired for real and said his goodnights but Angie came too. "I'll walk you. After all I dragged you to this anyways."

Remy didn't mind the company so he accepted. "Don't feel too guilty. It wasn't that bad. Though don't think you'll get me to go again."

Angie shook her head. "I know. I'd stop going but mum has her heart set on me being a member. It's only once a month dinners, not really that bad."

They were heading back from the classroom when they saw Chloe and she was talking to herself in the hall. "Hey Potter, loosing your mind already?" He called/

Chloe looked up. "I should have known it was you. Lurking around waiting until after I left class and trying to make me think there was a voice in the wall."

Remy and Angie shot each other confused looks, and mouthed she's going crazy. Angie spoke. "Remy's been at slug club with me all night, if you're hearing voices you might want to go and get your head checked out."

With that Remy and Angie took off for their common room beaming and shaking with laughter. Chloe seemed to be getting odder by the day. They could feel her eyes burning into their backs as they left.

Before he went to bed he turned to Angie. "I would think she was the one to play quiditch, she sounds like a player who has taken a bludger to her head."

Angie shrugged. "Perhaps an after effect of the potions from her little pimple problem from the morning."

Remy cracked up again. "Could be. Well goodnight Angie."

He headed back up to his rooms and spent the rest of the evening telling his dorm mates what had happened. They were all convinced the fame of the little golden girl had finally got to her head after all of this time and raddled what little brains she had.


	28. The deathday party

Author's note: I won't reveal to much not good for plot but remember Chloe is the one sporting the lightening bolt scar (chapter 9 Chloe blames her brother for the attack that left her a horrid scar not even make up can cover) If I explained anything more it would ruin the plot so you'll just have to continue reading.

Chapter 28

Soaked to the bone after an early morning quiditch practice in the rain, two days before Halloween, Remy trudged into the castle on a Saturday morning, planning on another hot shower and slipping into bed until lunch. Oliver seemed intent on winning so bad he didn't worry that his team might catch pneumonia some time.

Just as he entered the castle he met Draco, Blaise and Neville coming from breakfast. "You look like a drowned rat." Draco laughed.

Remy shot him a dirty look. "Keep it up and I'll remember to wake you up bright and early tomorrow when I have practice, with a nice load of cold water."

Draco smirked. "Okay, well I guess not a drowned rat, but you do look like you've been swimming."

Remy shook his hair out like a wet dog getting both friends soaked. "Have you taken a look outside at the weather? We might as well have gone swimming."

They were heading up the stairs when Filch came at them. "Look at this floor, Mr Snape. You will mop up this mess right away before I have you in detention."

Remy looked at his friends for help. "Sir, it's raining outside. I can't help if I'm wet sir."

Filch was about to grab Remy when there was a shriek and the sound of crashing class. A student ran up. "Peeves, he dropped a chandelier in the corridor."

Filch let go of Remy. "I will deal with you next time."

Remy and his friends stood laughing as they watched the care taker run off. "You seem to have amazing luck Remy."

Remy shrugged. "How am I supposed to come in and not get the floor wet? Has the man even noticed the weather?"

Suddenly Sir Nicholas came flying up. "Ah Mr Snape, it seems I managed to get you out of trouble."

Remy looked at the ghost. "Sir Nick?"

The ghost smiled. "I thought I'd take after a few of my favourite residents. I got Peeves to play a little distraction when I noticed Filch coming your way."

Remy, Draco and Blaise broke down in laughter. Draco smirked. "And we thought that Peeves should be an honorary marauder. I think we chose the wrong ghost."

Nicholas handed Blaise a letter. "I was hoping you might come to my Death day party, it's on Halloween. I know you boys would probably rather be at the nig feast but I thought that maybe if some of my students came even for a bit, I might impress the headless hunt."

Blaise looked at the letter. "You're applying for entrance into the headless hunt?"

Nicholas nodded. "They say I can't join because my head is still partly attatched. I thought if they came to my party and were impressed they might reconsider."

Remy looked at his friends who both nodded. "It sounds like fun. We'll come for a bit before the feast. We'll tell them how cool and scary you are."

Nicholas beamed as he flew off. "I knew I asked the right students. Make sure to invite your other friends. The more the merrier I always say."

They were about to head up when Chloe made her appearance. "Going to spend your Halloween at a ghost's party? How more depressing could you get?"

Remy shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's kind of cool. Gives new meaning to going to a haunted house. Can you imagine meeting the headless huntsmen?"

"Chloe is just jealous because she wasn't invited. The big celebrity of the school and not invited to another party." Draco added.

Chloe huffed. "Like I'd ever want to attend such a lame party or one of those stupid slug club events."

Remy snickered. "I remember a certain golden girl trying to convince Professor Slughorn last year top let her join. Still haven't been invited, have you?"

With that Chloe stormed off towards the dungeons and Remy was finally able to make his way up to his dorms. He went and took a hot shower before changing into something dry and crawling into his bed. He left inviting the others to the death day party to the guys.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Halloween afternoon an hour before the main feast was about to start Remy, Blaise, Draco, Neville, Hermione, Hannah, Susan and Luna made their way down to the dungeons where the party was being held. They were met half way down by the twins who were intrigued by the invite.

"Never been to a ghost's party, should be a hoot of fun." Fred said.

George nodded. "What better audience for our stories of pranks then a group of ghosts? They can't all be like the Bloody Baron."

They entered into the room where the party was being held and noticed not only the familiar school ghosts but at least another dozen ghosts. The Gryffindor/Ravenclaw group were the only living people who had been invited to attend the party.

George looked at the food table. "Glad we're not missing the feast. I think we might join the world of ghosts if we try eating that."

Hermione nodded. "I guess when they catered the event they never thought of the humans and their dietary needs."

Remy shrugged. "We told Nick we'd be coming for a while before the feast. We shouldn't be too insulted he didn't think to feed us."

Luna was smiling. "Look at Peeves." The Poltergeist had the oddest revolving bow tie on.

Sir Nick floated over to them. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me. The headless hunters should be here any minute."

Neville who was a bit scared being in a room with all of the ghosts just nodded his head. "Glad to help Sir Nicholas."

They were talking to the Fat Friar when a group of ghosts all on horse back came flying in through the wall farthest from them. Each held their head in one hand and the reins in the other. Harry could see why they might argue Sir Nick was not one of them. Sir Nick definitely could not do that.

The head huntsman came over to where Nick stood with them. "We received your invitation and were intrigued to come to your little party."

Nick introduced Remy and his friends. "These are students from my house and of Ravenclaw. I thought perhaps if you spoke to them, you might reconsider."

Remy nodded. "You know Sir Nick is one of the best ghosts in the castle. He helps us pull pranks and scares the wits out of all of the students here."

Draco added in. "He could give anyone quite the scare when he shows how his head can be removed from his body."

The ghosts listened for a few minutes as all of the students tried to tell them why Nicholas was scary enough even without having a fully separated head, to join the hunt, but to no avail.

"We need to go. Our hunt has been delayed long enough. Nicholas unfortunately your head is attached and you just can not join." The head huntsman declared.

Nick's face fell as he watched them leave and Remy apologized. "I'm sorry we couldn't help you Nick. You're still the coolest ghost we know."

Nick's face lit up when the others nodded. "Thank you. You guys did your best and it means a lot to me. Now I know you should be getting to your own feast."

Thanking Nick for his hospitality in inviting them to his party and leaving the ghost to his ghost friends, Remy and the others took off to the Great Hall where the feast was just about to start. They had been happy to help a friend but they were all thrilled to get to their own Halloween party. The ceiling was alive with bags, giant pumpkins glowed and real food and candy were appearing every where.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy and his friends were heading back to Gryffindor when they heard a voice down a corridor and Remy realized that it was Chloe's. After her weird behaviour weeks who when he and Angie had seen her, Remy's interest was definitely peeked.

He, Draco and Blaise quietly peaked around a corner and saw Chloe but she was not talking to herself but to Lockheart. "We need to find out what about." Remy whispered.

They crept as close as they could get and hid in an alcove, in time to hear Lockheart say something about. "What about the book?"

Chloe shook her head and looked every where. "Don't speak about that out here Professor. You know my parents have said that the book is a last resort."

Lockheart nodded his head. "These fools around here will believe anything, a bit of red paint here, a message there. We'll have them all convinced."

Chloe nodded. "You better hope so. My father did not help you get this job so you could screw up our little plan. We all know you need new data for a new book."

Lockheart laughed. "You should talk. I hear the publishers are pressing you for new material for your ghost writer. Your school life a bit more boring this year?"

Chloe shrugged. "Well the little incident of me pretending to hear voices in the walls would have worked but only that stupid prat Remy and his friend heard me."

Suddenly there was footsteps coming their way and the two in the hall stopped talking. "Horace, how nice to see you." Lockheart said.

"Gilderoy, I wish I could say the same." Slughorn's cool voice responded. "Miss Potter I assume you'll be heading back to the dungeons as curfew is nearly up."

Chloe agreed. "Of course professor. Professor Lockheart was just advising me on how my last paper went. I'll had down to the dungeons right away."

Slughorn barked. "See that you do that." And then took off the way he had come.

Remy and his friends stayed where they were until Chloe and Lockheart were both gone and then ran back to their tower. They couldn't make sense of what they had heard. What were Chloe and Lockheart up to? Some how the fact that Lockheart was working with the Potters, really came as no surprise to any of them.


	29. any real danger?

Author's note: Thank you for pointing out my slip up there. It was meant to be Slughorn but even this many chapters in I sometimes as you guys have seen, have called Remy, Harry and slipped here with the potions master. No Severus is still home, not at the school to be chastising Chloe. I made the correction. I appreciate the heads up there.

Chapter 29

Remy and his friends were still trying to figure out what Chloe had up her sleeve when on Thursday of the following week when his friends were walking Remy back from quiditch practice and they were stopped dead in their tracks outside of one of the girl's bathrooms. There was a message on the wall.

"The chamber of secrets has been opened: Enemies of the heir beware"

There were already a number of students there including Neville, Luna and Hermione. Neville came over. "What do you think it means?"

Remy shot a look at Blaise and Draco. "Want to bet that's red paint on the wall?"

Draco nodded. "What is that insane girl playing at? The chamber of secrets, does anyone even know that that is?"

Luna pointed down at the ground where Remy had not even seen a ball of fur. "That's not even the worst of it, look at Mrs Norris. Is she dead?"

Remy knew everyone was thinking it was the cat's blood. He knelt down next to the cat. "He looks like he's been stunned, nothing else." He scooped the cat up.

Suddenly Filch appeared and saw the message and Remy holding his cat/ "You, you, you..." The man stuttered.

Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall appeared."What happened here Argus?"

Filch was shaking a finger at Remy. "He killed my cat and is vandalizing the school."

Dumbledore turned to Remy. Remy shook his head. "No sir. I was checking on Mrs Norris, she was only stunned."

One of the Hufflepuffs he didn't know spoke up. "We arrived first. Remy and his friends just got here. He was taking care of the cat; we all thought it was dead."

McGonagall smiled at Remy. "You can give Argus his cat back. And 10 points to Gryffindor for the creature. Argus, I'm sure your cat will be fine in a few hours."

Argus was grumbling about the mess but he took the animal and walked off. Dumbledore turned to the other students. "Back to your dorms with you."

When everyone but Remy and his friends were gone both teachers turned to them. McGonagall went to the wall. "It's nothing but red paint."

Dumbledore nodded. "Any of you have an idea of who might have pulled a prank like this?"

The group shook their heads. "No sir."

Dumbledore sent them off on their way as well and when Remy and his friends got back to their tower the three decided that they couldn't tell Dumbledore, not until they had some proof at least. A conversation they had over heard when spying on a student and a teacher, would not be proof enough. Especially when they would be accusing a member of the faculty.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Friday the talk in all of the classes was about the message on the walls and finally Friday afternoon in history of magic with the Slytherins, Professor Binns reluctantly told them what the chamber was.

"Back in the time of the four founders it was said that Slytherin had a secret lair. It was rumoured he kept a great monster down there." Binns informed them.

Pavarti shot up her hand. "A beast? What kind of beast did he have down there, sir?"

Binns shook his head. "No one knows, most people believe the chamber is nothing more then a legend."

Many of the other students wanted to ask but Binns insisted on going on to the subject of the day. After class Remy turned to Draco. "Wonder if it was ever opened?'

Draco nodded. "It must have been at some time if the Potters know about it. I wonder what they're playing at."

Blaise shrugged. "Can't be too big of a deal. The little golden girl is bound to get caught soon enough. She's too stupid to pull this off."

Remy had to agree. "Even with Lockheart by her side, he's probably more of a hindrance then help."

Looking at the time Draco sighed. "Speaking about the pompous peacock we should be heading to his class. What a way to end a week."

They walked into Lockheart's classroom and Remy groaned wondering what scene from his books they'd be asked to act today. Since the pixies he had not brought any specimens in and instead acted out scenes from the book. The only one who didn't mind was Chloe because the little drama queen loved being the center of attention and usually was chosen.

Lockheart smiled. "We're going today to be acting a scene from my defeat of a werewolf. I would like Remy Snape to play the roll this time."

Remy went pale. The man knew his father was a werewolf. "Professor, I can't sir."

Lockheart wasn't one for taking no. "I insist Mr Snape, you will come up here and you will act out the part."

Draco looked at Remy and knew how desperate his friend was to get out of this. "Remy is sick. He had a dizzy spell earlier."

Lockheart looked like he didn't believe them but he nodded his head. "Fine, Mr Malfoy takes Remy up to the hospital wing and get him checked out."

Blaise stood with them. "He might need a hand in case Remy passes out."

Lockheart motioned for the three of them to leave. Remy had to play the scene out well so he allowed his two friends to guide him out of the room. He was concerned though for he knew they'd have to go to the hospital wing or Lockheart would know they were skipping. He was worried Poppy would forbid to let him play tomorrow.

When she saw Remy come in Poppy motioned for him to sit. "What happened to you Mr Snape?"

Draco responded for him. "He had a dizzy spell in class. I'm always telling him he needs to eat more but he was feeling anxious about tomorrow's game."

Poppy turned to the others boys. "Why don't you leave us alone for a while?" and when they left. "Now Mr Snape what is really going on here?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "Just what Draco said."

Poppy was not to be lied to. "Remy, either you tell me what's going on or I will take your word and forbid you to play tomorrow. Remy I have known you since you were born, you know you can trust me."

Remy sighed. "Lockheart wanted me to act out a roll in class. It was one of his scenes when he defeated a werewolf."

Poppy understood without any other explanation. "Okay Remy. I understand. I don't usually approve students faking sick, but I'll cover for you this time."

Harry smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey. The books make me laugh for the most part but that passage about werewolves, and dad..."

The matron put her hand on his shoulder. "No need to explain Remy. I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore about this. Lockheart. He stepped way out of line."

Remy thanked her and was made to stay in the infirmary until dinner time. She said if they were going to pretend he was sick, then he better act that way. He went back down for dinner time and his friends shot him looks of concern. They knew he wasn't sick, not just Draco and Blaise.

Oliver looked at Remy. "You're not going to miss the game tomorrow?"

Remy shook his head "No. Just didn't eat enough at lunch and my blood sugar was low. As long as I eat properly I can play tomorrow."

"See that you do." Oliver ordered and turned back to his food.

Fred clapped him on the back. "Heard what happened, that man is a real prat. We have a target for our next prank."

Remy laughed at that and felt better speaking to his friends, even ignoring the looks that Chloe was shooting him. He'd be glad though to see his dad the next day for his dad and Papa were coming to his game, as were Uncle Luc and Siri.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy sat on his broom watching the game going on below him, his eyes searching the sky for the golden snitch and keeping an eye out for any of the bludgers that were being sent his way. The seeker on the other team was sporting a new Nimbus 2001 but Sirius was right, the modified 2000 he had been given was a match.

He flew along near Oliver who yelled at him. "Remy come on keep your eyes out, none of our games have ever gone this long."

Remy laughed. "An hour is a short game still and you know it. You keep the quaffle out of the hoop and leave me to do my job already."

Oliver nodded and Remy took off but he suddenly heard a scream of warning. "Remy, watch out."

Remy swung around and managed a swift barrel role on his broom to avoid a bludger that had shot his way. As he righted himself up again he caught sight of the bludger coming straight back at him.

Suddenly Fred shot out before him and batted the bludger away from Remy a few feet from him. "That bludger has it out for you Remy." Fred laughed.

\The laughter died though when the bludger boomeranged back on its own accord at Remy and Fred. "You're telling me." Remy said.

George was screaming at Oliver. "Stop the game, call a time out Oliver, Remy is going to get killed out there."

As he listened to George and Oliver Remy dodged another attack of the bludger, growing dizzy from barrel roles, and caught sight of the golden snitch flying not far from where Oliver and George were. Harry shot out across the pitch towards the snitch. Just as his fingers encircled the ball and he heard the whistle blown to signal the end of the game, he felt the horrific crush of the bludger as it drove home into his arm.

Thankfully Remy had been close to the ground as he fell from his broom into the grass. The last thing he saw was the bludger coming down straight at his head, unable to move out of the way, before he blacked out.


	30. Two Gryffindors down

Severus and Remus watched in horror as their son had been slammed in to by the bludger. They were moving towards the pitch, Lucius in tow, when they were stopped in their tracks by a scream.

"It's coming back." An older female student shouted pointing.

Sure enough the ball was coming straight at Remy's head and he was unconscious. Suddenly to the shock of everyone in the stands the bludger exploded though it showered an unconscious Remy with sharp pieces of the ball, slicing through the skin of his unprotected face and arms. His glasses at least protected his eyes.

Severus turned to see Chloe standing there with wand out. She looked triumphant. "No need to thank me, I was just doing what any student would do."

Her parents were beaming but Albus had a different opinion. "Put your wand away Miss Potter. Your stupid stunt could have hurt Remy as much as the bludger."

Chloe balked at his words. "He was about to be pulverized by the ball. You should be congratulating me for saving him."

Albus shook his head. "A teacher could have stopped the ball before it hit Remy. You have no control over your powers and you risked killing Remy."

Severus and Remus had reached their son finally where Madam Hooch and Oliver were with Remy. "How is my son?"

Rollanda shook her head. "I'm not sure. It looks as if he shattered several bones in his arm. The cuts though from the ball are my greater concern."

Remus was still kneeling, looking over his son's wounds. "You should teach your daughter some self control James, or at least some skill."

James was irate. "My daughter saved your insolent brat of a son's life. You should be down on your knees thanking her for it."

Severus smirked. "If she had left it to people who knew what they were doing, my son would not have been turned into a human sponge by falling ball pieces."

Remus turned to the headmaster. "I am sure that Miss Potter will be facing some punishment for her reckless behaviour."

Albus nodded. "Miss Potter you'll be spending every evening next week in detention with Professor Flitwick in hopes you learn some control over your power."

Chloe's smile faltered. "That's not fair. I saved him from being pummelled from a bludger. I shouldn't be getting detention."

Albus shot her a look that said close her mouth. "You continue to argue with me Miss Potter and you will be loosing points for your house as well as more detention."

Lockheart came over to see Remy. "I can heal him no problem. I will have that arm mended."

Severus and Remus both shouted "No." And Severus grabbed the man's arm. "You will go no where near my son."

Lockheart pulled his arm free. "I meant no offense Severus, really. I simply though to reduce your son's pain but that's your decision."

Remus sure Remy was safe to transport levitated his son. "We'll take him to Madam Pomfrey who we know actually can heal him."

They headed to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them as she had been alerted to the accident. She directed them to place Remy on the bed and she went to work examining him, getting Severus to bring her potions from her store from time to time.

Remus had been watching anxiously. "How is our son?"

Poppy sighed. "Shattered three bones in his arm. He'll be in a sling for a week or so. My concern though is the serious cuts and contusions."

Severus wasn't surprised. "Those bludgers are made out of such hard magic leather that they're almost mettle."

She nodded. "I have had to remove a number of pieces but many of them came close to nerves. We'll have to keep an eye on him for possible infections."

Remus sunk down into a chair by the bed. "We have to find out what happened with that bludger. Bludger's don't simply attack students."

Severus had every intention to find out who did this to his son and rip them apart. "We'll find out. The first thing to worry about is getting Remy better."

Madam Pomfrey assured the couple that she had given their son all of the potions that he would need and as long as he sprouted no infections then he could be released in a day or two from the wing. Neither man had any intention of leaving their son's side until he woke up, though they had been told he would not be waking until at least the next morning after all of the potions he was given.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That proved untrue as later that night Remy woke up. He wasn't sure where he was and pain was searing through every inch of his body at the time. He felt for his glasses and finding them on the bedside table he looked around. It was dark but in the moonlight he could see he was in the infirmary. He remembered the bludger, and passing out as it came towards him. He was shocked to see his arms and parts of his neck and face covered in bandages. What happened?

He was about to call out when the door opened. "Two attacks on students in one day." Madam Pomfrey said. "What's going on?"

McGonagall's voice came to Remy. "Both Gryffindors, I'm starting to worry that there is a pattern going here."

Remy watched with shock as a student was placed in a bed two away from him. He saw the face. "Colin Creevey." He whispered.

The boy was a bit annoying trying to take photos of everyone but he was harmless and always had a smile on his face. Who could have ever attacked him? Remy guessed someone in green and silver robes.

Pomfrey looked over at Remy who pretended to be asleep before asking. "What happened to him?"

McGonagall shrugged. "Found him lying unconscious not far from here. The red paint all over him was also on the wall, another warning about the chamber."

Poppy stared down at what looked like the boy was soaked in blood but Remy was reassured he was just doused with paint. "He was stunned like Mrs Norris?"

McGonagall nodded. "I would have thought this some silly prank but after someone hexed a bludger to attack Remy, I'm not so sure about that anymore."

Poppy again turned to look at Remy. "His fathers are in with the headmaster as we speak. They're demanding Albus find out who attacked their son."

McGonagall shook her head. "I understand, if he was my son I'd be out for blood. I'm just not sure anyone with the power to do that, will be stupid enough to leave clues behind."

Remy watched as after attending to Collin the two women left and Remy lay there looking up at the roof. He remembered what he head heard Chloe and Lockheart talking about. Surely even they wouldn't risk this though, but it definitely would be a good chapter for her book. He remembered Tootie's warning as well.

Making sure he was alone Remy whispered. "Tootie."

The little house elf appeared next to him. "Master Remy hurt. Tootie warn Master he be in danger. Is master okay?"

Remy nodded slightly though his head was aching. "Yes Tootie. Do you know who sent the mad bludger after me?"

Tootie shook his head. "No see. Tootie sorry Master but Tootie not know. Tootie worry though. Former master was here before game, was at pitch before game."

Remy wasn't surprised. "But you didn't see him with the bludgers, any of the balls?"

Tootie shook his head. "No, Tootie not. Tootie help master if Tootie had."

Remy sighed and leaned back against the pillows. "Thank you for trying Tootie."

The little house elf bowed and before it left added. "I continue to watch over Master Remy."

Remy watched as the elf disappeared and looked over at the bed where Collin lay stunned. He was scared at just how far his former parents might have been willing to go to get more fame and money for their daughter. He had never believed that they'd risk killing him. They kept sinking to new lows. He had wanted to stay awake until his dads returned but his head was throbbing and he slowly fell back asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus looked at the two men who were sitting across the desk from him looking as if they were ready to explode at any moment. He had rarely seen Remus so angry this far from the full moon, but when it came to the man's son, the man could be as scary as the wolf. The wolf's protectiveness to his cub came out in the man.

"We want a full investigation. We want to know who attacked our son." Severus demanded.

Albus tried to calm them down. " I know you're both upset but Remy is safe and sound, and I assure you he'll be safe here."

Remus snarled. "Our son was almost killed, don't tell us he's safe here. You'll find who did this to him or we'll call in the ministry to handle this."

Albus paled. "You know the school does not answer to the ministry. The board of governors are the only ones who could take such action."

Severus smirked. "Do you think Lucius would have a problem getting the others behind him. Remy's Uncle Luc is as protective as we are of our son."

Albus sighed. "We will look into this, I promise you. With the second attack on Collin we will start a full scale search for who attacked him."

Both men stood up to go and see their son again. Remus turned to him. "See that you do. If Sirius learns you're not doing anything, you know what he'll do."

Albus knew all to well what the headstrong marauder would do. "I promise you, we will investigate this until a culprit is found."

Severus and Remus returned to the hospital wing, wincing as they saw the boy that they had been told was named Collin, and went to their son's bed side. They fell asleep in chairs on either side of the bed. They were just glad that their son had slept through the attack on Collin.


	31. is she a parselmouth

When Remy woke up again in the morning he was not surprised to find that both his dads were in chairs next to his bed. He was a bit surprised to find Sirius had arrived as well though and was not far from his Papa.

Remus woke first because of his hearing. "Hey cub. Glad to see you're up. How are you feeling?"

Remy tried to shrug but it caused pain to course up his arm. "It hurts a bit."

Severus who had woken went and fetched a small pain reliever potion. "Here cub, drink this and you'll feel a bit better."

Remy drank down the potion and when he sunk back into the pillows he looked at them. "What happened? All I remember is the bludger hitting me when I caught the snitch."

Severus nodded. "You fell off your broom and Chloe exploded the bludger. You got showered in shards. You'll be in here for a day or two to ensure no infections."

Remy looked over at Collin. "What happened to Collin?" Not wanting to let them know he had over heard the night before.

Sirius spoke this time. "Another stunner and a note in red paint on the wall. He should be out of here before you are."

Remy sighed with relief to hear that. "Do we know who sent the bludger after me or who attacked Collin?"

They all shook their heads. Sirius spoke. "Your Uncle Luc will make sure the school governors look into it. We'll find out soon enough."

Severus ran a hand through his son's hair. "Until then we want you to be on your toes, as careful as you can be. Never go any where on your own."

Remy readily agreed to that. "I'll make sure I always have Draco or Blaise, someone with me."

Remus sighed. "I\d feel better if you left off quidditch but I know that won't happen. Please at least make sure you're never out flying without your teammates."

"And we'll have Kreacher on alert. If you need help you call him or Tootie." Sirius added.

Remy was just glad they weren't insisting on him coming home or giving up quidditch until this was done. "I promise."

Madam Pomfrey came bustling into the room. "Since my patient is awake, I need some time to check him out."

Remy reluctantly allowed his fathers to leave. Remus kissed his forehead. "We'll be back I promise."

Madam Pomfrey went to work checking on his wounds and making sure there were no infections of any kind. He was assured he was healing fine and would probably be released the next afternoon. His fathers returned and spent a good part of the day with him. Collin was released in the afternoon and Remy got to leave the next day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks after the game school seemed to be back to normal. There had been a few dead roosters or at least missing roosters and feathers found. Hagrid assured them that it was nothing more then foxes or something on the grounds.

Remy was coming down on a Thursday afternoon when Draco pointed at the bulletin board. "You won't believe what the pompous peacock has come up with?"

Remy went over to the board; nothing Lockheart did have surprised him really. "A duelling club? That man actually thinks he is going to teach us how to duel?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we should join. It should be good for a laugh. Maybe we'll even get a chance to hex the man."

Fred clapped Remy on the shoulder. "You know after the crap you told us he put you through in class, you should. Give him feathers to go with his attitude or something."

Remy smirked at that. "It sounds like fun. Dad and Papa though said to be careful with everything going on. I'm not sure they'd be happy if I joined."

George laughed. "Do you really think that you'd be in any kind of real danger with that man teaching? Perhaps a danger of being bored to death."

Remy had to agree. "I guess there can't be too much risk of being in the class. Just keep that brother of yours away from me, with that wand, Fred and George."

The twins both nodded. Fred smiled. "He's been sending an owl home every week begging mum to buy him a new wand. Says he can't do well in class without it."

Draco smirked. "What was his excuse for poor scores last year before he busted his precious wand?"

"Probably the same as Chloe's except in his case to busy basking in her fame to be able to study." Remy suggested.

"Either way mum told Ron if he doesn't toe the line and pull up his grades, he'll be buying his own new wand." Fred explained.

By the time they made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner that night almost the entire school was talking about the duelling club. Only a few of the younger students were taking it seriously at all, and most of them were the Slytherins. Most of the older students and houses thought it was a joke. Most people who were planning on attending had the same idea as Remy and his friends that it would be worth a good laugh.

He turned to Angelina at dinner. "You going?"

She shrugged. "I think so. It has to be at least more interesting then those slug club meetings mum has insisted I continue with."

Oliver shook his head. "Well I have enough with school and quidditch. As long as duelling doesn't get in the way with your practices, have fun you guys though."

Remy just shook his head at his captain. "You\d tell us to stop going to class if it meant we could get more practice time in."

Oliver looked appalled. "Of course not. You skip class and you would not be allowed to play in the next game."

Remy and the rest of the team were laughing. Quidditch was important to all of them but Oliver was obsessed with it and seemed to not have much else on his brain from time to time. He was the only member of the team who didn't plan on going to the first duelling club meeting. The twins actually thought that they could actually convince him to come with them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy stood with Draco, Blaise, Seamus and Dean as well as the twins at the duelling club and were soon joined by Neville and the girls. Hermione had been very reluctant to come but they convinced her it might be good for her studying if he participated. DADA was not her best subject in the practical side of things.

Lockheart came in and started pairing them up. To Remy's horror the last pair was. "Chloe Potter and Remus Snape."

Remy looked over at Chloe who was gloating and could hear her whispering to Daphne. "Finally. A chance to show up that little twit once and for all."

Lockheart motioned for the two to follow him on to the stage and after demonstrating the bows he turned to the center. "And you can start after the bow."

Chloe didn't wait until after the bow and sent a jelly legs hex at him which Remy dodged quite easily. He sent a laughing charm at her that he remembered from charms class last year and she started laughing without pause.

Through her laughter though she managed to cast a spell which Remy didn't hear at first but a huge snake appeared. "Try that one on for size."

Remy looked at the cobra who was coming at him and which the others were screaming and drawing away from Remy tried a shrinking spell on the snake but it had no affect and only angered the snake.

Chloe was laughing until the snake turned and headed towards her. She pointed her wand at it and began chanting under her breath until the snake lay down and fell asleep.

Chloe smiled. "See, nothing to be scared of. The snake was just a simple spell."

There were many whispers among those in the crowd. "She's a parselmouth."

Remy gasped at the thought. Could she have become a parselmouth? There had only been one in recent history, the dark lord. He looked at his friends who shrugged.

Lockheart jumped up on the stage. "Very well, very well, next pair."

When Remy jumped off the stage Hermione ran up to him. "She's know parselmouth."

Remy shot her a questioning glance. "How do you know? It looked like she was speaking to the snake?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's possible but she was chanting an old charm. The words were not parselmouth, I'm pretty sure it was ancient Celtic."

Remy looked over at Chloe. "Now what is that girl playing at, and where did she learn Ancient Celtic if you're right?"

As the club slowed down and disbanded for the night Remy and his friends kept their eyes on Chloe and wondered what she was up too. Hermione was usually right but the fact that Chloe was able to charm the snake seemed to prove she was more of a parselmouth. Anyways Chloe hated studying, where would she learn a dead language like Celtic and how would she have come up with such a plan for it either? It was beyond any skill she had shown before.


	32. a bit of eavesdropping

Remy was surprised when on the last day of classes before Christmas he received an invitation from Professor Dumbledore to have tea with him in his office. The man had long been friends with his family but he didn't usually invite students to private teas. He had been given the password so when he entered the office he found it deserted.

He walked over to the perch and saw Fawkes. He had always been fascinated by the bird. "Hey Fawkes. It's been too long since I have seen you."

The bird did not give him his usual song as it burst into flame and disappeared into ashes. "Incredible."

"I forgot you have never seen Fawkes on one of his fire days." Dumbledore said coming into the office from behind him.

Remy turned to look at the headmaster. "No, I haven't. I've always wanted to see one."

Dumbledore motioned him to sit. "I had thought of talking to you before but I thought you'd enjoy seeing the transformation."

Remy took the chair as the tea appeared. "I was wondering why you decided to invite me up for tea."

Dumbledore handed him a cup. "I had a few things I wanted to discus before you headed off for Christmas. I understand your spending it in London."

Remy nodded. "Usually we spent it at Spinner's End but we decided to spend it in London with Uncle Siri this year for a change. The Malfoys will be in London."

Dumbledore smiled. "I understand you've also been invited to spend a few days at the Burrow with the twins."

Remy dropped sugar into his tea. "Mrs Weasley insisted as we have had the twins often enough. We're spending New Years there."

Dumbledore started to draw to his point. "I'm not sure if you're aware but Chloe is going to be there as well."

Remy's smile faltered for a moment. "Unfortunately she is. I hear her parents are to the US for book tour again for the New Years. I'll live."

Dumbledore was always amazed with the young man. "I was wondering if you had any concerns after the duelling club. I know it has been a few weeks."

Remy shrugged. "So she can speak parselmouth, or supposively. I'm not really sure why everyone has been talking about it so much."

Dumbledore put down his tea. "With the strange messages about the chamber of secrets. I know you're aware that Slytherin was the original parselmouth."

Remy nodded. "You're not trying to tell me you think that the chamber is really open and she has something to do with it?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. The messages are all in paint and it seems someone is trying to scare us. The roosters were even found alive, in an old shed."

Remy wasn't shocked. "I wouldn't put it past her or her little friends to have been involved with that. But a parselmouth? Hermione thinks she is faking it."

That intrigued Dumbledore. "Really? Why would she think that?"

Remy quickly explained what Hermione had over heard. "She's not sure. I have no idea why Chloe would pretend to be a parselmouth, or know ancient Celtic."

Dumbledore had a few ideas but he didn't speak them. "I will keep an eye on that. I know there are some books in the restricted section that is in ancient Celtic."

Remy had no doubt on how she could have got in there. "I wouldn't be surprised if Lockheart had been willing to sign a form for the golden girl."

Dumbledore decided they had perhaps gone too far. "I just want you to keep on your toes at the Burrow. I'll look into what you have told me."

Remy knew Dumbledore was hiding things but didn't press the matter. "Of course sir."

They had tea and spoke about Fawkes for another twenty minutes and then Remy headed back to the tower where he needed to finish packing some of his things to head off for the holidays.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The train the next day was full of excited talk about the holidays. The twins were excited that Remy, Draco, Neville and Hermione were coming to their house on the 30th and staying until the end of term. It would soften the blow of having to put up with Chloe for most of the holidays.

Fred tossed a chocolate frog at Remy. "Thank God you're coming. When we found out Egypt was cancelled and then Chloe was coming, it was depressing."

George nodded. "Bill was trying to help mum and dad to pay for the trip but even with his help, we couldn't, maybe this summer dad said."

Remy felt bad for his friends but he knew they hated being pitied for their lack of money. "Hey, we'll help make it fun. I can't wait to see the Burrow."

Draco agreed. "And we'll have a lot of fun playing pranks on your two prat brothers and Chloe. No teachers to give us detentions."

Fred smirked. "Mum will give us chores that will make us wish for detentions, well maybe not detentions with Slughorn, if caught."

Remy shrugged. "We'll just have to make sure we don't get caught red handed. You always told me your mum won't punish you if she doesn't."

The twins nodded in agreement and most of the rest of the train ride dissolved into talk of what they were going to do to Percy, Ron and Chloe. They needed to come up with some ways of making sure they were never spotted.

When the train came to a stop and they popped off the train Remy was surprised only to see his godfather. "Where are my dads?"

Sirius tried to look hurt. "What kind of greeting is that for your favourite Uncle? I might think you don't love me any more cub."

Remy threw himself at the man for a hug. "I'm thrilled to see you, you know that Uncle Siri. I'm just surprised my dads aren't here to collect me."

Sirius returned the hug. "I know. They had some business and won't be in London until tomorrow. They trusted I could see you to my house safely."

Remy was a bit surprised for his dads tried to make sure work never interfered with his holidays but shrugged. "I guess a night of us just us two will be cool."

Sirius nodded. "Just us two bachelors, think of what trouble we could get into. So why don't you say goodbye to your friends and we'll get going home."

Remy turned and said goodbye to his friends though Draco and his parents would be over for Christmas dinner as would Neville and his grandmother. He was excited to see that Sirius had brought his flying motorcycle with him. I was definitely the best way to get home.

When he was settled into his room at Grimmauld he ran down to the kitchen. Sirius smiled. "So tell me all the news from school."

Remy took a seat at the table to play exploding snap with Sirius as he told him of the last month. "I think Dumbledore wasn't telling me something."

Sirius knew there were reasons for that. "Don't worry. Professor Dumbledore and the teachers will make sure what ever is going on at school is handled."

Remy played the winning move. "I know. He just asked me to keep a bit of an eye on Chloe. I can't believe I'll be stuck with her."

Sirius laughed. "I'm sure you and your friends have already come up with a number of pranks to keep them on their toes."

Remy knew he couldn't hide anything from his godfather. "You know we could use a bit of advice from the original marauders."

Sirius loved that Remy and his friends had become the new marauders at their school. After a dinner of Remy's favourite spaghetti for dinner that Kreacher had made the moment he knew his favourite little master was home for dinner, they spent the night in the library discussing possible pranks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though a change of venue Christmas wasn't that different for them that year. They had the Malfoys and Longbottoms over for Christmas dinner which was unusual but they spent the rest of the day alone as a family Remy was excited when the 30th came and he was to head to the Burrow. His Papa was taking him.

There was a knock at the door before they were to leave. Remy ran to open it. "Hermione." He said happily.

Hermione stood at the door with her father Michael. Severus stepped up behind them. "Michael, nice to see you. And Hermione."

Michael shook his hand and smiled at Remy. "Thank you for taking Hermione for us. She has been talking of nothing else since she came home."

For Hermione it was a treat to spend time at a wizard's home, being muggle born. She hugged her dad. "I'll miss you and mum."

Michael handed over his daughter's bag and after a few moments he took off. Severus led his son and Hermione into the kitchen where after Remy said his goodbyes, he led the two young ones through the floo into the burrow. Both Draco and Neville were already there in the kitchen.

Remy smiled as he looked around the kitchen. "Just as you described it you guys. I love it."

Molly smiled and hugged the two. "The boys will show you to the rooms. Hermione you'll be in with the girls, Draco and Remy will be in Bill and Charlie's old room."

Ginny whispered to Hermione so her mom couldn't here. "It's not too bad. Now you're here, we can gang up on Chloe."

Hermione smiled and followed Ginny up stairs. Fred and George led Remy. "Bill and Charlie's old room is next to ours on the third floor."

Each of the floors seemed to get smaller. The main floor had the huge family kitchen, a spacious sitting room and a small den, while the second floor had a master bedroom, Ginny's room and the room and Percy's rooms. The third floor had the twins and the room Draco and Remus were to share. The fourth was only Ron's room which turned out to be under the attic where there was a ghoul.

Remy loved the tilting shape of the house and the quidditch pitch out back. "This house is so cool. I can't believe you guys have your own ghoul."

Fred shrugged. "Mum says some wizards have house elves and we have a ghoul. I think she'd rather have an elf, they could help with the cleaning."

Draco led into the room they were sharing. "Hope you don't mind, I already claimed by bed." He pointed at a bed with his things on it.

Remy shrugged. "Not at all. Anyways I prefer being near the door."

After they got settled in Remy and his friends headed out for the quidditch pitch and played for a time but soon they were cold and inside drinking hot coco from Molly and discussing their pranks for the next week. Remy shared with them all the ideas he had received from his parents.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everything had been going well. They had pulled half dozen pranks in the past five days and had yet to be caught and punished by Mrs Weasley. She knew of course who did the pranks but she refused to punish the kids for jokes unless she caught them red handed. As long as no damage or injuries were caused, that is.

Unfortunately a few days before school started Remy over heard something on the stairs. "I have to show you this thing." Chloe whispered to Ron.

Remy knew he had no time to go find his friends so he snuck up after them towards Ron's rooms. 'I wonder what the two are up to.' Harry was wondering.

He hid behind the door when he heard Chloe going through her bag and then caught a glimpse of something. "Look at what my father gave me this summer."

Ron looked at the book in his hand and flipped it over a few times. "It's a journal. What's so special about it? Ginny has one."

Chloe began whispering in his ear something he couldn't hear. "You know our little plan hasn't been working. Dad thinks it's time to step it up a bit."

Ron was beaming. "Sounds like fun. So have you chosen someone yet?"

Chloe nodded. "I thought one of my two little roommates would be a perfect choice for it. I thought you could give me a hand with this."

Ron snickered. "Either of them would be the perfect choice. Would serve that little group of theirs."

Remy hoped he'd here more but suddenly he heard shrieking behind him and knew it was the ghoul. "Snoopy, Snoopy, Snoopy." It chanted.

Ron realized that the ghoul was on his floor. "Some one has been spying on us."

Remy saw the two of them heading towards the door and turned to flee but before he got past the first step of the stairs to the next floor he felt a horrible blow at the back of his head and the last thing he saw was the stairs coming up to meet him before he sunk into the black oblivion.


	33. blood and blows

Fred and George were sitting with their friends and Ginny in the sitting room on the main floor but were wondering what had happened to Remy. He had gone to get a book from his room and had not returned.

Fred turned to the others. "I'm going to head up stairs and find out what happened with our other member."

Draco shrugged. "I wouldn't be too worried. He probably got into reading one of his books. You know Remy; he'd live in the library if he could."

Hermione smiled. "Though I might forget the time in the library, it's a bit off for Remy. Potion lab maybe, but a book. I'd go look for him just in case."

Fred jumped out of his chair and went up stairs but didn't find Remy in his room or in the room where Neville was staying with the twins, either. He was about to give up when he heard the ghoul up on the fourth floor.

"Snoopy, Snoopy, Snoopy."

Fred felt a sinking feeling and ran to the stairs just in time to watch in horror as a body came flying down the stairs. He caught Remy before he fell past the bottom step, holding his unconscious friend in his arms. He saw the blood running down the back of his friend's head.

"Help, someone help." Fred screamed.

Everyone cam running up the stairs. His father, just returned from work, looked down at Remy. "What happened to him?"

Chloe and Ron came down. "The ghoul was throwing some books around. I think Remy must have been hit by one."

George looked at the two of them. "What was Remy doing up there in the first place? He was supposed to be up in their room getting a book."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "Have no idea, didn't even see him until we heard the commotion. Probably just came up to see what the ghoul was up too."

Molly was kneeling next to Remy. "This is worse then I can deal with. I think we need to get Remy to a proper healer."

Arthur leaned down and scooped the boy up into his arms. "I'll take him to St Mungo's. Molly you need to get a hold of his fathers when I go."

Molly nodded and followed her husband down to the kitchen to use the floo in the kitchen. Fred stopped him. "We want to go with him."

Arthur was about to shake his head but Draco spoke up as well. "He'll want a friendly face when he wakes up. We know how Remy hates the hospital."

Arthur reluctantly agreed to allow two to accompany him until Remus and Severus could be retrieved to be by their son's side. Arthur doubted the two would even see Remy before his fathers would arrive but he didn't want the fight. He and Remy were accompanied by Draco and Fred through the floo.

Molly turned to the others. "No worries. He took a blow but he'll be fine, I'm sure."

The others weren't all that convinced and Molly was quite pale when she watched her husband disappear and when she through the floo powder down into the fire and called Grimmauld Place.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus, Severus and Sirius raced into the hospital. They had been assured by Molly that he had been breathing fine when he had been taken to the hospital but none of them would be convinced he was okay until they heard it from the healer's lips.

They found Arthur, Draco and Fred in the waiting room outside of the exam room they had been told their son was. Arthur stood. "I'm glad that Molly found you."

Remus looked at the closed door. "What happened to our son? I don't understand how he ended up in the hospital after coming to stay at your home for a week."

Fred spoke up. "Remy was supposed to be up in his room getting a book. I went to find him but I heard the ghoul making a mess and Remy fell down the stairs."

Draco added. "Chloe said they had no idea he was up there, that he must have gone to look at the ghoul. They say they saw nothing."

The three men shared a look reminded of the conversation about Chloe before they left. "Remy lives at a school of ghosts."

Arthur had thought the story sounded off as well. "The only thing is the only room on the fourth floor belongs to Ron. Why else would he have been up there?"

"Why else indeed? We'll have to ask our son when he wakes up." Severus said. He knew there was a lot more to this story then he had been told.

The healer came out of the room and looked at them. "Have the boy's parents come yet?"

Severus stepped forward. "My husband and I are Remy's fathers. Do you have some news about our son?"

The man nodded. "It looks as he took a serious blow to the head from a hard object. It could be a book like I have been told. He further sustained head injury from the fall down the stairs."

Remus blanched at the news. "Head injury?"

The healer nodded. "He has suffered a slight fracture in his skull. We were able to heal it but he might be out for a few days."

Severus's pulse was still racing. "Is he in a coma?"

The healer sighed. "A magically induced one. It'll be easier for him to heal if he is out. Bar any complications, he'll make a full recovery."

Severus had to reach out to hold his husband who slumped against him. "Can we please see our son?"

The healer shook his head. "We're running a few more tests and then he'll be moved to a private room. You'll have to wait."

As the healer left Severus directed his husband into a chair in the sitting room. Sirius took a seat on the other side of him. They had got used to seeing their son in the hospital wing it seemed but this was far worse then the bludger attack or even the wolf that past summer. Even in the magical world, a fractured skull was bad.

Arthur looked at the boys. "I'm going to take the boys home. Molly and the others will want to know how Remy is doing."

After the others left Remus sighed. "Remy plays quidditch, gets attacked by wolves, and is in duelling club, and it's staying at the Burrow that nearly kills him."

Sirius squeezed his old friend's hand. "Aurors die at home from common illness as often as they do on the job. Your son is a fighter; he'll make it through this as well."

Severus grabbed his husband's hand. "I knew children could make you go gray but I wish we could go even six months without our son ending up in a hospital."

It was about a half hour later when they were led into the room their son was in. All three of their hearts were aching at the sight of Remy laying there in a bed with thick bandages around his head and a breathing tube taped into his mouth. His arm was also bandaged as he had sprained it in the fall.

The healer noticed their gaze at the breathing tubes. "It's just to sustain normal breathing while he's in a coma. It should be removed when he wakes."

Severus and Remus both moved to hold a hand of their son. "How long until we know?"

The healer wished he had a better answer. "It could be a few days, a week. We're not sure. Skull injuries take time."

The healer left them alone with their son. Though visiting hours ended an hour later the staff knew that they wouldn't convince the three men to leave the boy while he was still in a coma so chairs were transformed into cots for them and more blankets and pillows were brought in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning visitors started coming. School would not begin for another few days so Draco, Neville and Hermione were brought by the Weasleys as well as some of his other friends like Susan and Luna.

Albus came later the first full day. "Do we know what Remy was doing up there?"

Severus shook his head. "No one except Ronald and Chloe possibly and they're not about to tell anyone. Claim he was up looking at the ghoul."

Albus sighed and looked down at Remy. "Hopefully Remy will be able to tell us."

Remus growled. "Our son will wake up."

Albus tried to calm him. "I didn't mean to doubt he'd wake up. He will, I'm sure of it. I just meant with a head injury, there is chance he might not remember."

They knew, the healer had warned of short term or even possibly total amnesia. "He'll tell us. We'll find out and make sure nothing like this happens again."

Albus stayed for a few more minutes and then left. He like Remy's parents were worried that the conversation that Albus had about Chloe with Remy before Christmas may have been the reason that Remy was up there in the first place.

Sirius looked over at his son. "Cub, you need to wake up. We need you."


	34. on the heal

For three days there was no change in Remy and while they got some sleep and from time to time took turns going for air or something to eat, Remy's three fathers kept constant vigilance at his side. When school started again his friends were reluctant to leave him but they were convinced Remy would want them too.

One morning all three men were asleep when they were awakened by the mad beeping of monitors. Severus looked up at the healer. "What's going on?"

The healer shooed them towards the door. "You're son is fighting the breathing tube. We need to get it out or he'll choke."

Remus refused to leave the room. "Is he okay without it? Will he be able to breathe on his own?"

The healer nodded. "He seems to be coming out of the coma. He was just on it to steady his breathing. We'll keep him on oxygen but through his nose, for now."

The men stayed and watched as the healers went to work removing the tube from their son's mouth. It took a minute or two after it was removed, at which time the men all held their breaths and waited, until Remy took his first breath on his own.

The healer gently placed an oxygen device in Remy's nose to help him. "I'm not sure when he'll wake up, but I'd think in the next few hours."

Remus slumped against his husband. "Thank Merlin. He's really going to get better isn't he?"

Severus directed his husband back into a chair. "He is. If there were complications we'd have seen them by now. If he is waking he should be fine."

Sirius ran a hand through his son's hair. "Now the only question will be is if Remy has any memory of what was happening that caused him to take the fall?"

They sat there for another few hours watching as their son's vitals were starting to improve and just after lunch they all released a deep sigh of relief when the nurse who came in said that the vitals looked like he was starting to wake.

Severus took his son's hand. "Come on Remy, wake up and let us see your eyes please."

Remus took his other hand. "Your Papa and I need you to come back to us. Come on Remy."

Slowly Remy's eyes started to flutter open and all three men nearly cried at the sight of his warm grey eyes. "Daddy, Papa?"

Severus reached down and kissed his son on the forehead. "Hey cub, you gave the three of us the biggest scare in our life. Never do that again."

Remy looked around him. "I'm in the hospital? How?"

The men shared a look. Sirius spoke. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

Remy was silent a moment. "I was at the Burrow. I followed Chloe and Ron up to their room, I heard them talking. "

Severus sat down next to his son. "Do you remember anything of what they were talking about?"

Remy shook his head. "Something about a journal I think but it's all fuzzy. And then the ghoul saw me, and everything went black."

Remus sighed. "It seems he threw a book at you and you fell down the stairs. Fred found you on the landing of the next floor."

Remy reached up and felt the bandages still in place and looked at his hand. "What happened?"

Severus shuddered at the memory. "You fractured your scull as well as spraining your wrist, you were in a coma and on a breathing tube for a while cub."

Remy was even whiter then before. "Am I going to be okay?"

Remus wiped his son's tears away. "You will. A few more days and they'll release you. It might be a few weeks before you return to school though."

Remy was upset about that. "I don't want to fall behind in my studies. And the quidditch team needs me."

Sirius laughed. "Only you'd be disappointed in missing classes. We'll get your teachers to send you some work so you can keep up, and not get behind."

Severus nodded. "You'll probably not be practicing quidditch for a month until your healed. We don't want to take any risks."

Remy bit his lip. "I'll be able to again though, right? I mean I'm not going to be grounded from this."

The healer had walked in and over heard. "No. Once you've healed, in about six weeks or so, you should be fine to return. The up side of magical healing."

The healer ushered the parents out of the room so that he could give his patient a full exam to see how Remy was doing. He was amazed at how much progress the young man had already made from a head injury. They had thought he'd be out for another week. If Remy continued the way he was he'd be back to school in two weeks and playing quidditch by March, in time for the next game Remy happily thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy continued to make pretty good progress and after only six days he was released though he was to remain at home for another two weeks. The healers wanted to make sure he got as much rest as possible and that Remy wouldn't have a set back. He and his fathers moved into Grimmauld until he healed. They thought it was better if he was close to St Mungo's just in case.

Remy was so grateful to be out of the hospital he didn't even mind being put right back into bed. They had put him in the library though. "Why?" Remy asked.

Sirius laughed. "Thought our little book worm would be happy to be sleeping around all of the books."

Remy nodded. "But why am I not in my own bedroom here?"

Severus put his son down in the bed moved in there. "It's closer to our rooms and to the main floor. It'll also be easier for you to do your homework."

Remy knew it made sense as his room was on the third floor where his fathers and Uncle had rooms on the second floor here where the library was. He was to be on bed rest for the first week and it would make it much easier for him to get to books for his studies. There was also an attached bathroom to the library where he would have had to go down the hall if he was in his own room.

There was a stack of books and homework for him waiting and cards and treats from his friends. "That all came from school for you yesterday." Sirius explained.

Remy smiled and went not for the treats but the cards. He began reading them. "I miss them. I wish I had woken up before the school year had started again."

Remus sat down at the foot of the bed. "Your friends were disappointed too. They didn't want to return until you woke up but they had to return."

Remy didn't seem to put out. "That's good. I don't want any of them falling behind on their studies just because I have been in the hospital."

Severus and Sirius both laughed. Severus explained. "It's actually what we told them. We said you'd be angry if they missed school out of worry for them."

Remy looked over his homework. "I won't be able to do any of the practical, and potions."

Severus shook his head. "Remy, you're at a fifth year level potions if not higher. I doubt a few weeks away from the class will do you any harm at all."

Remus added. "And I'm sure next week when you're off bed rest your Papa could be convinced to take you down to the potion lab here and let you work with him."

Remy's face lit up like it was Christmas. "Really?"

Sirius grunted as he watched his son's reaction. "You're really Severus' son aren't you? I've never seen anyone more obsessed with potions before."

Remy dove straight into his homework and the next few days he only came up for his meals. He finished the reading and homework from what he had missed and got what his classes were doing right now as well. In potions he even went further in his reading. Being on bed rest only had it's slight limitations for him. Remy was glad though when he was able to get out of bed for the day, and when he was able to start taking potions with his dad down in the lab in the basement.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On January 25th, three weeks after he had taken the fall, he was waiting in the kitchen for his Papa who was going to take him back to school. He got a clean bill of health from the healers who said as long as he kept from flying at least until the end of February, he'd be fine to return to school. Madam Pomfrey would be keeping an eye on him though, and he was to be checked up on every three days.

Severus looked at his son as he came up from the potions lab. "Ready to go?"

Remy was practically bouncing up and down like a jumping bean. "Yes. Lets go now. I've been waiting all morning."

Remus laughed, having entered the room with Sirius. "Remy, it's only nine o'clock in the morning."

Sirius just shook his head. "The boy has been up since five am. He doesn't even wake up that early at Christmas time. He's definitely your son Moony."

Remus opened his arms for a hug from his son. "Be careful, remember no quidditch for a month, and make sure to check with Poppy every three days."

Remy knew not to argue with his daddy even though he'd heard this a hundred times. "Yes daddy, I promise I'll take care of myself."

Sirius hugged him as well. "You know you can have some fun too. But please, we've decided we'd like six months without you in a hospital wing."

Remy nodded. Between school and last summer, he probably had set a new record. "I promise. I'll do everything to make sure I'm not in another hospital bed."

Severus led his son out the front door where the Knight Bus was scheduled to pick them up. Remy was never a fan of apparation and floo travel at this time was not a good idea for there was a chance he might slip. It was a bit slower but Remy hadn't ridden it in a while and was excited to go on it. He was just disappointed it was not night as he had yet to get to travel when it had the beds.

When they got to the school grounds Remy jumped off and was happy to see who was waiting. "Hagrid."

Hagrid was standing there with Fang. "Hey Remy, we've missed you around here. You got my card and treacle fudge?"

Remy remembered the card but had not touched the fudge. "Thank you Hagrid, that meant a lot to me."

Severus handed the bag over to Hagrid and hugged his son. "I'll say by here. Hagrid will see you up to the school. Please stay safe Remy."

Remy hugged his dad and suddenly felt a bit of anxious worry. "I promise I'll be as safe as I can Papa."

Severus kissed the top of his head. "Send word if you need anything and go see Poppy for anything. We love you."

When his father had disappeared on the knight bus to head home to Spinner's end, Remy turned to Hagrid and Fang and they made their way to the castle. Remy had a check up with Madam Pomfrey that morning before he was allowed to go to the Great Hall for lunch. He was anxious to see his friends and get back to classes as well.


	35. two more attacks

Remy walked into the Great Hall a few minutes after lunch started and almost every eye in the room was on him. He waved at his friends at Ravenclaw and happily plopped down in the empty space between Draco and Blaise at Gryffindor.

Draco turned to hug him. "We missed you Harry. Dad has said you've been doing well but he's always trying to stop me from worrying."

Remy laughed. "Your father was telling the truth this time. My head was pretty achy the first few weeks but I'm close to being back to one hundred percent."

Oliver looked at him from down the table. "Do we need to start looking for a new seeker for the team?"

Remy shook his head. "I won't be able to practice for a few weeks but I'll be back for the game in mid March."

Oliver was relieved. "That's awesome. I can't imagine where we'd find someone to replace you and train them before the next game."

George lobbed a bun at Oliver before turning to Remy. "That's his way of saying welcome back and we're glad you're feeling better."

Remy was used to his captain's total quidditch obsession already. "No worries. I'm just glad to be back in school and be able to do the practicals again."

Blaise chuckled. "Only you'd be disappointed about having nearly a month off school. Well you and Hermione that is."

Remy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Being in the hospital and then on bed rest from a skull fracture is not exactly a holiday Blaise."

Draco stood up. "Speaking of classes we should get going or we'll be late for DADA. We all know how much you must have missed Lockheart while gone."

Remy groaned. "Maybe I should have stayed in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey for a while longer."

All joking aside Remy was happy to get to class even if it was DADA, though he wished he had been there that morning in time for potions class. His good mood at being back ended when he walked into his least favourite class and came face to face not only with Lockheart but with Chloe and her crew as well.

Chloe was snickering as he sat down. "Poor baby finally came back to school. Got a little scratch on his head and had to stay home with his daddies."

Ron nodded. "Poor baby didn't want to leave his daddies, too scared that he'll be attacked by one of the ghosts here at school."

Remy shot them a dirty look as he sat. "You know Ron your mom offered me your security blanket but I told her we wouldn't want you to cry at night without it."

Ron began blushing as red as his roots as the Gryffindors and even some Slytherins laughed. Blaise clapped him on the back. "Glad to have you back Remy."

Remy's response was cut off by the arrival of Lockheart. "Okay class, today we're going to be focussing on the chapter of my encounter with a hag in Bulgaria."

Remy groaned and flipped to the page in the text he was walking about, hoping Lockheart wouldn't choose him as an actor in his show. Remy kept looking over at Chloe and Ron and he had flashes of what had happened before his fall. The only thin he really remembered was the word journal for some reason.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner that evening Remy was happy to be sitting among his friends, both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, in the Gryffindor common room. He had missed them a lot since he had taken his fall.

He looked over at Hermione. "This is going to sound odd but did you or Ginny get a journal for Christmas or during the holidays?"

Hermione shot him an odd look but shook her head. "No. Why were you asking? I would have thought you'd not be one to try and sneak a look in a journal."

Remy nodded. "I wouldn't. I was just remembering something from before my fall and something about a journal keeps coming up."

Hermione suddenly remembered something. "Chloe had some strange book, Said it was a Christmas gift from her parents. She hid it when I tried to see what it was."

Fred nodded. "I saw her with it when we were at the train station. She said it was some kind of diary and she hexed it so not to try and break into it too try and read."

Remy had no idea what the significance of the memory was or why it bothered him. "I can't understand why it's bothering me. How special can some journal be?"

Draco shrugged. "You never know, Chloe and Ron might have been using it to write down their next little stunts in it. You know those two are always up to things."

While Remy knew that sounded reasonable he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that it was more. "We should keep an eye for it; try to get our hands on it."

The others all agreed. George beamed. "We'' try and play switch a roo on it. If we can see what the book looks like, we could perhaps make a double on her."

Neville looked a bit worried by the suggestion. "You know you'll get detention for the next month if you get caught sneaking something from her bag."

The twins just smiled. Fred pointed out. "The two of us have managed a heck of a lot more difficult tasks. I doubt even Chloe will notice a switch on her right away."

Remy thought the plan sounded good. "Be careful you guys though. Neville is right, you'll get detention and we need you guys for the quidditch game in March."

George reached out to give Remy a playful push. "Yeah. Someone will have to keep the bludgers from you and make sure you don't end up in the hospital again."

Remy nodded. "I promise dads that I'd keep out of the hospital wing for at least six months. Papa says that I am turning his hair prematurely gray with all the worry."

Fred snickered. "Mum says that all the time. If her hair is still red with all seven of us, I'm sure your Papa and dad have nothing to worry about."

"Though you do have quite the record of winding up in the hospital wing." Hermione pointed out.

Remy wanted to change the topic from himself. "So any other odd occurrences since I have been gone?'

Luna nodded. "More of the roosters have gone missing."

Remy wasn't put off by that. "We know most of them were found alive and just hidden before Christmas."

Draco stopped him. "Not this time. They actually found the body of one of the roosters, though some think it was Fang who just got at it."

Remy snorted at the suggestion. "That's preposterous. That dog wouldn't even hurt a tick that was biting him. He'd never kill a rooster."

The others readily agreed. Blaise explained. "Professor Dumbledore has said the same thing. He told us he's looking into whose killing off the school property."

The talk that evening until curfew went back and forth between the odd book and the messages and roosters that had been stolen or the one that had been killed. Remy was relieved nothing worse had happened yet but some how he was worried that something worse was waiting around the corner to occur.

As they went to bed that night Draco turned to him as they crawled into bed. "You really think there's something more to that journal don't you?"

Remy wasn't sure. "I don't know. It's so blurry what happened before the fall. I just have this feeling that if it is the only thing I remember, there is something important about it."

Blaise looked up from where he was laying. "Well the twins will get their hands on the book soon enough and we should have some answers."

Remy nodded in agreement and crawled into bed, grateful to be back in his bed at school and hoping they'd find the journal soon or that some of his memory might come back. The healers had warned he might never recover them but he hoped they could solve the mystery without this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As hard as the twins worked towards trying to get their hands on the journal, there was not much success. February came and Valentine's Day was quickly approaching. There was another dead rooster and another message on the wall but nothing more. Things were about to change though.

Remy groaned as they were coming down to the common room. "A Valentine's day dance? Only Lockheart would come up with this."

Draco sighed. "I can just picture what the Great Hall is going to look like. There will probably be giant floating cupids all over the room."

Blaise laughed as they exited the portrait hole. "Probably came up with it as a reason to wear some new hideous bright pink robes or something."

They weren't disappointed in the professor as they entered the hall. Hundreds of pink, red and white heart shaped and cupid balloons floated from the roof, the tables were all covered in pink, there were flowers and confetti every where.

Remy groaned as he saw Lockheart coming towards them. "You psychic or something Blaise? Look at what the man is wearing."

Blaise shook his head. "Actually I saw him earlier when I got cornered by one of his little cupid dressed house elves handing out the Valentines cards."

Draco nudged Remy in the ribs. "Did you see the one that Blaise got? I think it was from Ginny Weasley, it sounded like her."

Remy thought of the twin's younger sister. "She is cute enough I guess. Are you going to ask her to dance tonight?"

Blaise was blushing at the thought. "No. I'd be scared her brothers would hex me, even if I was interested in dancing with her or anyone."

Remy smiled. "I think Neville will be taking advantage of the music. You know he sent a valentine to Luna this morning."

For some of the older students they took advantage of the music and danced but most of the younger students ate the cupcakes and other sweets, and tried to avoid the even more heavily perfumed Lockheart. The boys enjoyed laughing and making fun of their least favourite professor and watching Neville stumble over his words with Luna. They may have been friends since they were toddlers but Neville lately has been tongue tied around her.

Remy noticed Chloe acting quite odd. "Does she look a bit more out there then normal?"

Hermione who had come over to them nodded. "She was muttering to herself earlier and I couldn't make out what she was saying."

Draco looked over at her. "We should keep an eye on her. I never thought her behaviour could become stranger but it has."

They tried to keep an eye on her through the end of the party but they lost sight of her. As the guys started heading back to Gryffindor that night they heard a scream from around the corner and they ran towards it.

Luna was standing there pointing at what they realized was a body on the floor. "It's Justin."

Remy wrapped an arm around her. As he looked at Justin he also noticed a second shock. "Nearly headless Nick. You can't stun a ghost can you?"

Draco shook his head. "No. And I don't think that Justin has been stunned either. He looks like he's dead."

They all stood there looking at the note in blood on the wall and down at the body on the ground, and the ghost floating in the air. What could have done this to them, and why.

Remy watched as Draco knelt down to feel for a pulse on Justin. "Is he alive?'


	36. sticky fingers needed

Remy watched as Draco knelt down and felt for a pulse on Justin. "Is he alive?"

Draco didn't answer for a moment but he slowly nodded. "He's got a pulse and breathing but there's something seriously wrong."

They heard footsteps behind them and Hermione arrived having gone for help. "What happened?" Professor Slughorn's voice cut through.

Remy looked up. "We're not sure. We heard Luna scream and came around the corner, and found Nick and Justin like this."

Dumbledore knelt down next to Justin. "He's been petrified as had Nick."

Remy remembered the text from a book. "How?"

Albus looked at the students and then at Horace and Lockheart who had come up. "You kids should get to bed. We want you safe out of the halls."

Remy wasn't ready to leave but he noticed how shocked Hermione and Luna both were. "Okay Professor. Justin is going to be okay isn't he?"

Slughorn responded. "There is a potion that can wake him. It does take time though for it to be brewed. He may be out for some time."

Remy turned to look at Draco and the guys. "We should get Hermione and Luna back to Ravenclaw."

Neville slipped an arm around Luna and Blaise went to Hermione. The girls were both trying to shake off the concern of the boys but it was quite clear that they were both in bad shape. Remy and the guys were not doing much better either but they were concerned for the girls right now.

Back at Ravenclaw entrance Remy turned to them and hugged Luna. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Luna nodded her head slowly. "I don't know why. I mean I know he's alive but just seeing him like that and the blood on the wall, it was just so bad."

Hermione joined arms with her friend. "It was rooster blood, not Justin's. We just have to remember what the professors have said, they'll both be okay."

Remy watched as his Ravenclaw friends disappeared in and turned to Draco and Blaise. "We really should be getting back to Gryffindor tower."

Both boys nodded. Draco decided that they needed more information. "I say we write home and find out about the chamber. Something is going on here."

Remy nodded. "We have to keep an eye on Hermione and some of the others. It wasn't a coincidence that Justin was attacked. He's a half blood remember."

They all knew that the messages had warned half bloods and muggle borns. "Hermione is not to go any whereon her own. We don't need her life to be at risk."

When they stepped into the tower Remy looked about him at the few students there. "Merlin. Think about all of the students that are one or the other, how many are at risk."

Blaise knew what Remy was thinking. "You don't think that they might close down the school over this?"

Remy wasn't sure. "After the attacks before Justin and even the rogue bludger on me, I'm not sure the governors would have anything."

Draco nodded. "Dad is on the board and he wouldn't think twice about closing the school temporarily if it meant protecting us and the other students."

They all hoped that it wouldn't come down to that because none of them wanted to leave the school but the concern for their friends and classmates who would be at risk over this, lay deep with them as they headed off to bed. Remy knew in reality he was at risk for his real mother was muggle born. He lay in bed wondering if who ever was attacking students, would know that. His own attack by the bludger left him with concerns.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the attack on Justin there weren't any more attacks on students but Chloe was starting to act more and more erratic and as the weeks passed the concern over the missing roosters and the strange notes on the walls as well, were making students more and more jumpy. No one walked around at night alone any more. When March came and Remy could return to quidditch practice, he was relieved for quidditch was a distraction

Remy was off to practice one morning and was surprised when he found his friends down in the common room when he came down. It was just after dawn on a Saturday morning so he was shocked.

"Did I over sleep or something? I mean Oliver should be jumping on my bed if I am." Remy said.

Draco looked up. "No. We couldn't sleep and we were talking about the chamber since dad hasn't been able to give us any information about it."

Remy noticed some of the Ravenclaws were there as well. "Should I feel hurt that you guys didn't wake me up to join in?"

Blaise shook his head. "We knew you'd be stuck at practice all morning and we thought you could use all the sleep Wood would permit you."

Remy had to say he was grateful for that. "There was one up side to not being able to play since December, no practices at the break of dawn."

Fred and George had been with the others but came to join him. "We'll tell you what we've been discussing on the way down to the pitch."

George nodded. "We've been used to having to get up for practices, some of us haven't been lying around for months."

Remy smacked George on the arm. "Thanks for that. We really should head out to the pitch before Oliver throws a fit and comes looking for us."

Fred shrugged. "He'll be so happy to have you back on the field that he might forget if we're late a few minutes."

They all knew Oliver's understanding would be limited so as they ran down to the field the twins explained how they were going to step up trying to get their hands on the book of Chloe's, even if they risked detention. They were more and more convinced that she had something to do with his, even if unintentionally.

As they entered the dressing room Katie looked up. "You guys are in trouble. You were supposed to be here almost ten minutes ago."

Remy tried to catch his breath but looked up at his team mates. "Hey, I thought you guys would be happier to have me back to practice and playing again."

Oliver came up behind him and clapped him on the back. "We're happy to have you back, but if you're late to another practice you will be running laps."

Remy shared a look with the twins and Fred mouthed. 'I told you so.' The other teammates laughed at how oblivious Oliver was to what was happening.

Oliver pointed to the lockers. "Get your pads on and come join us out on the field. We've already wasted 10 minutes, we only have 3 hours you know."

Remy just smiled and nodded his head. "Of course Oliver, we'll get changed and be on the field before you can even miss us, we promise."

Oliver turned to the others in the room. "Okay troops, come on grab your brooms and let us get out on that pitch and start working on our passing."

As they watched the others march out after their captain Fred smirked. "Oliver really thinks that he's some kind of military general, doesn't he?"

Remy was putting on his padding and gloves. "If it helps us win the quidditch cup for a second year in a row, I guess I can live with it."

George grabbed Remy and headed him towards the door. "As long as he doesn't court martial us for being even later. Let's get going."

Remy didn't care how early in the morning it was, he felt amazing when he got back on his broom and took off into the air. He had missed flying a lot and it made him feel like he was totally back to normal, to be back on a broom. He felt like the first time he really flew, again, and he had to remind himself to keep his mind on the practice to stop himself from flying circles around the pitch in excitement.

When they landed Oliver turned to him. "Good to see that the bump too your head didn't hurt you too much. You seem to be on top of your game as always."

Katie clapped him on the back. "Oliver has been loosing sleep worrying that you might have forgotten how to play, from the bump you took."

Remy snickered at that. "No Oliver, I didn't forget though sometimes I think I could do it in my sleep. Your old seeker is back and as good as before."

After the showers Remy and the twins headed back up to the castle where they had lunch and then they joined their friends back in Gryffindor to find out what had been decided when they had been practicing. They had been trying to do some research but still had no luck. The consensus was still that they had to get their hands on the mysterious book, there was no ands, ifs or buts about it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days later Remy and his friends were finishing their home work when the twins burst into the sitting room and from the smiles across their faces, Remy knew that they had succeeded before the twins uttered a word.

Fred took a strange leather book out of his bag. "Look at this you guys, we found it. The little fool wasn't watching her bag when she was in the library."

Remy caught the book that Fred threw at him and flipped it open. "What the heck is this? All of the pages are blank."

George nodded. "We were wondering the same thing. I'm sure that I have seen her writing in the book when we have been in the classroom."

Remy had seen it too. "Perhaps we got the wrong book, Maybe she knew there was someone trying to take it."

Draco laughed. "Chloe is not smart enough to come up with such a clever decoy. We both know that the book looks like the one she has been writing in."

Blaise looked at the cover. "Then what is going on? I mean there should be some sign of use but there isn't a single word on the pages of this book."

Remy stood up. "We should take this to Hermione. You know she's good with this kind of thing. She might be able to figure out what is going on with it."

The others agreed. Between Hermione and Remy if they weren't able to find out the mystery of the book they weren't sure anyone could. Books and transfiguration were more up Hermione's alley though. Remy was more for charms, DADA and potions.


	37. follow the spiders

Remy and his friends got ushered into Ravenclaw by one of the older students and found Hermione and Luna sitting in front of the fireplace. Both girls looked up surprised to see them come in. Neville appeared a moment later but Luna ran up stairs to grab Hannah and Susan as well.

Remy handed the book across to Hermione. "Fred and George snagged the book but we seem to be having a problem with it."

Hermione took the book and looked at the cover. "What's the problem? It looks like the book that I saw her with at New Years."

George told her to open the book. "Look, all of the pages in it are blank but we have all seen her writing in it at some time or another."

Hermione ran her fingers down the pages. "It looks like there is some kind of invisibility spell on it, like the disappearing ink that muggles use all of the time."

Remy was reminded of the marauders map his dad and Uncle Siri had made. "I wonder if we need some kind of password to make it reveal the writing on it."

Hermione shook her head. "The charm would have to be placed after most writing. I think I have an idea. Can someone pass me a quill and some ink?"

Luna handed it to her. "What are you thinking Hermione?"

Hermione dipped the quill in the ink and began writing. "Have you guys heard of the old two way journals, a way for two people to talk to each other?"

Blaise nodded. "I remember dad saying that he had one of those with his friends in school. Do you think this is one of them?"

Hermione nodded. "The only question is who she might be writing to? I don't want to give us away to who ever might be responding."

Remy thought for a moment. "Maybe her parents. We know from Dobby there is a chance that James was the one who sent the bludger after me last term."

Draco stopped Hermione from writing. "Perhaps we shouldn't until we figure out who she was writing too. We don't want to let on that we have the book."

Hermione agreed and put the quill down. "You're right. I think we should keep the journal away from her. Perhaps nothing new will happen around here."

Remy was disappointed. "We still need to find out what is going on with Chloe as well as whom ever is attacking the students around here."

Draco nodded. "I thought it might be Chloe at first but I'm not sure even she would know how to petrify a student and a ghost."

Hermione smiled. "I have had Professor Lockheart to sign a form to allow me into the restricted section. Luna and I are going to go and see what we can find."

Remy would have offered to come but he had plans. "Draco and Blaise we should be going, we were supposed to go and meet with Hagrid a while ago."

The other two jumped up. Draco smiled. "I wonder what he has in mind. He was quite secretive about what he has up his sleeve."

Remy shrugged. "I assume it won't be a dragon for you two again but I think what ever it is, even the two of you will be excited to see."

Blaise laughed. "You know we're not all as fascinated by blast ended skrewts and fire slugs as you are Remy. But come on, even I'm interested."

They said goodbye to Neville and the girls and headed off to Hagrid's hut. Neville had a study session with Flitwick and Hannah and Susan were not keen on seeing any wild animals. Hermione and Luna had spoken of coming as Luna loved odd creatures but she had promised to help Hermione with her research.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were shocked when they came to the door of Hagrid's hut and they realized that Hagrid was not alone inside. The door was open so they stood there listening, recognizing the voices of the Potters inside.

James Potter was quite irate. "That man has put the students at risk again. Albus you can not ignore the fact that the attacks on students are happening again."

Remy looked at Draco. "What are they talking about?" he whispered.

Draco shrugged and they turned back to listen. Dumbledore was speaking. "I do not believe that Hagrid was involved last time or on attacks on students now."

Lily laughed. "You're too soft. We all know that is why Hagrid was expelled from school. Now he's doing it again and you're allowing students to be in danger."

A voice Remy realized was the minister of magic's voice rung through. "Unfortunately Albus, Hagrid has been implicated and we will have to arrest him."

Remy's heart was pounding. Azkaban? "No, minister I would never attack students, you have to believe me. I can't go to Azkabaan, I am innocent I swear."

Albus turned to him. "Hagrid, I promise that I will do everything to get you released. We all know that you would do nothing to endanger any students."

Remy and his friends had to duck when Hagrid was led out by aurors. They were scared as they had never seen the man cry before. When Hagrid was gone they turned back and were shocked to realize the Potters and Dumbledore were not alone.

"I have no idea why you dragged me down here Potter. Can you enlighten me so that I can get back to my work?" Lucius said coolly.

Draco looked as surprised as Remy was. James spoke. "I want the headmaster removed from the school. He had knowingly endangered students."

Dumbledore was loosing his calmness they could hear in his voice. "That is preposterous James. We both know I would not put my student's lives in any danger."

Lily spoke up. "You had an employee who you know was expelled for attacking a fellow student who died. His beast seems to be back at it again."

Remy caught his breath and whispered. "Hagrid's creatures? We know that he wouldn't let loose something on one of the students."

Lucius tried to calm the situation. "We have already discussed this. The governors are not prepared to remove Albus from the position at this time."

James was not about to take no for an answer. "Cornelius, you need to do something. I will not have my daughter put at risk by this man."

Cornelius was not a fan of Dumbledore but he knew his hands were tied. "Unfortunately the school doesn't answer to me. It is for the governors to decide."

Lucius smirked. "We have already voted on it. It's been decided the students would be at an even greater risk without Albus around to protect them."

James grabbed his wife by the arm. "We're leaving for now but I promise you Albus, we'll make sure you are removed. We'll not allow you to put Chloe at risk."

Albus sighed. "Your daughter is at no more risk then any other student and I assure you we will get to the bottom of this."

They had to hide once again as the others left. Remy turned to Draco and Blaise when alone. "I can't believe this; no one could think Hagrid would hurt people."

Blaise and Draco both agreed. "I mean he likes some odd creatures but we all know that Hagrid is too gentle and sweet to ever hurt someone."

Draco sighed. "I'm just glad that dad found a way to keep Dumbledore here. Merlin only knows what would happen if he left the school."

Remy led the way into the hut. "We need to find out why they think it was Hagrid. I wonder if it has something to do with what he wanted to show us."

Draco, Blaise and Remy started sorting through the things in the hut looking for some sign of what Hagrid was trying to show them. To their shock Remy found a note lying on the table just poking out from under a book and realized Hagrid must have written it quickly just as he knew the aurors were coming.

"Go to the woods and follow the spiders." Remy read aloud. "It has our names on it; it is some kind of message."

Draco looked down at the paper. "He could have given us a better description of what he meant, it was a bit cryptic don't you think."

Remy nodded. "I think he must have had only moments to write it before the others arrived. He wanted us to be able to sort it out."

Blaise looked out the window at the woods. "We'll need to wait until night or someone will see us. We can use your cloak."

Remy and Draco were in full agreement and they headed back to the castle. They found their friends and told them about what had taken place in the hut. Hermione and Luna had not had any luck yet in sorting out what the creature might be or any better luck with the journal either. It was decided the boys had to go into the woods that night and find out what was going on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Under their cloak Remy, Draco and Blaise slipped out of the castle after curfew that night and headed towards Hagrid's hut. Fang was a softy but they knew he might still scare off some of the creatures in the woods. Remy was reminded of the last time he went into the woods and wasn't anxious to do it again.

They were barely into the woods when Remy noticed a trail of spiders along the floor. "We were supposed to follow them. I guess we know where to go."

Blaise watched the spiders and they took off after them but they were going further and further into the heart of the forest. "This is further then we went last time."

Draco was shivering from the cold night air. "Hagrid said he could not take us this far. He said the deeper you went, the more dangerous the creatures got."

Remy took a deep breath. "I have a feeling some of that might just be a warning to scare us off going any further. But make sure we have wands ready just in case."

They came into a clearing and all three of them were shocked when a huge spider larger then most men descended from the trees. They would have tried to back out from the clearing but they were surrounded.

"Why have you humans come into our woods? Only Hagrid has been allowed." The large spider said.

Remy found his voice. "Hagrid sent us. He has been arrested for attacking students and we need proof that he is not the one who has done it."

The spider laughed. "He was expelled before for bringing me into the school. I was not the one who attacked students, and Hagrid is innocent."

Blaise sighed. "Do you know what we're looking for within the school? We need to be able to clear his name and get Hagrid out of prison."

"I know not but I know too look to the pipes for it is where it has traveled. No more can I tell you" The spider said.

Remy bowed his head in thanks. "Thank you. Our friends are searching; perhaps that clue may help us."

The spider laughed. "I am sorry but I can not allow you to leave. My children are hungry and we only allow Hagrid to enter."

Draco and Blaise both grabbed Remy and the three of them were being advanced on by the spiders and had no idea what to do. They tried to send stunners at the huge spiders but though they took out a few, there were too many.

Suddenly Remy heard a familiar sound and shouted. "Get down and cover your head."

They were soon being surrounded by arrows flying from all directions. The spiders disappeared and Remy looked up in surprise, not at what their saviours were but that they had come to their rescue. He had after all met the centaurs once before.

He bowed to the familiar ones. "Firenze and Bane, thank you for rescuing us. I thought you did not interfere with humans."

Firenze nodded. "Hagrid asked us to look out for you. We always watch out for younglings remember. For Hagrid we were willing to keep an eye on you."

Remy turned to his friends. "These are the two centaurs that saved me and Hermione last year. The others I do not know."

Blaise and Draco both bowed in thanks and Bane spoke. "Younglings get on our backs and we will take you back to the school."

Remy clambered with ease onto the back of Firenze while Bane took Draco and one they were told was called Mandragoran took Blaise. Again the centaurs took them to the edge of the woods before letting them down.

Firenze was the last to leave. "You must stay outside the woods. There are too many dangers there for younglings. We may never always be out there to protect you."

Remy again bowed his head in thanks. "Thank you Firenze and your friends for saving us. We promise to stay out of your woods."


	38. Chloe seeks revenge?

Though the adventure in the woods and the arrest of Hagrid was still fresh on their minds. Remy and the twins found themselves suited up and ready to hit the field for the second game of the season. Though Remy was having a hard time getting his mind into the game he was excited to be back on his broom again.

Fred turned to Remy. "I know you're upset, we all are, about Hagrid but Oliver is going to kill us if we don't get our heads into this game for him."

George clapped him on the back. "We have time enough to worry about the book and what is going on, when you catch the snitch."

Remy laughed. "I guess that all of this is just incentive for me to catch the snitch even quicker today then usual."

Oliver had heard the last part. "Now that is something I like to hear from our star seeker. And you're sure that your head is all better and you're ready?"

Remy nodded. "You've seen me in practice but if you think you can find a sub in five minutes if you're not sure, go right ahead."

Oliver smacked him this time. "Not funny Snape. Now everyone get their brooms and let's get out on that field and win this game today."

Remy followed his team onto the field. Angelina smiled. "You know we trust you Remy. We know you'll be on the top of your game."

He thanked her as he mounted his broom. They took off into the air and he saw that the Ravenclaw seeker was keeping tight on his tail. He decided he needed to keep his mind on the game so he decided to play a game of follow the leader with the girl as he sought the snitch. It was quickly evident just how much better of a flyer and how quicker his broom was when Cho fell back behind him and finally gave up.

Oliver saw him fly by and shouted. "Hey nice moves Remy but keep your mind on the game and your eyes out for the snitch."

Remy was about to respond when he saw the snitch not far from Oliver and shot out after it snatching it into his hands and flew back at his captain as the whistle was blown.

"Quick enough for you Oliver?" Remus asked with a huge smile across his face.

Oliver smirked at him as they landed on the ground. "Good job Remy, a bit too much showing off but if you keep this up, I'll over look it."

Katie slapped Remy on the back and turned on Oliver. "Stop giving him a hard time. Those stunts got Cho winded and helped him see the snitch."

Fred nodded. "And Remy seems to want to set new records again, I mean only 20 minutes to win the game this time. Even you have to be impressed"

Oliver agreed. "I mean the other team only for off three shots on me. I don't think I remember a score as low as this before." The team won 180-10.

Remy took off to the showers with his team and George whispered. "Good incentive indeed. But we are going to attend the party for our win tonight, definitely."

Remy wasn't about to argue that. "Hey, even if we are in a mystery we deserve to have some fun. The party wouldn't be the same without the three top players."

Oliver lobbed a glove at them this time. "You three don't go getting big heads or anything. Remember this is a team sport."

Remy snickered as he headed into a shower to get cleaned for he was heading for lunch in Hogsmeade with his dads for they had come to see the game. Draco joined him for Uncle Lucius had come as well. Remy was happy that they had come to see him in his return match.

Severus turned to his son as they ate. "You know I was talking to the healer when you were at your last check up and she mentioned an operation we might try."

Remy looked up at his papa suddenly worried. "Surgery? I need some kind of surgery?"

Remus shook his head. "We were talking about eye correction. We thought like James yours might be too hard to correct but it seems it's only minor."

Sirius nodded. "You know that there is no history of eye problems in the rest of us so the healer checked. She said you're a good candidate for it."

Remy smiled at the thought of having no glasses. "It would make quidditch so much easier, and everything else. When can we have it done?"

Severus smiled. "It takes a few days to recover so we thought we'd take you to the hospital for the procedure this summer when school is out."

Remy thought that the news was the best congratulations for winning the game that he could have got. The glasses were the last reminder of his former parentage and he would be thrilled to get rid of it, not to mention the inconvenient of having to wear them when he played.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy and Draoco were both excited about his operation and were talking about the game when they got back to school but when they came into the common room and saw the faces of their friends, the Ravenclaws being there, they knew something was wrong.

"What happened? Not another attack on a student?" Remy asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No but someone was able to break into my room and got the journal. It was gone when we got back from the game."

Luna nodded. "Most of the house was at the game so no one saw but Hermione's things were every where and some of her home work was torn to shreds."

Remy felt so bad for his friend. "I'm so sorry that happened Hermione. Does anyone know who could have done it?"

She shook her head. "I doubt it was anyone in our house but Flitwick is trying to find out how someone else would have found out our passwords and got in."

They all knew who the top suspect was. "I wonder how the little brat found out we had it. I am a bit surprised she hadn't thrown a fit over the book sooner."

Blaise turned to Hermione. "I will help you get the homework that was destroyed, back together. I know how hard you have worked on that."

Hermione smiled slightly at his offer. "Thank you Blaise, I'd appreciate the help. Flitwick said the homework would be excused but I hate not to hand some in."

Hermione disappeared with Luna and Blaise off to Ravenclaw. Remy turned to the remaining friends. "I feel so guilty about this. One of us should have kept it."

Fred nodded. "I for one would not have minded having my homework destroyed. I probably would have got a reprieve and it would be better then the marks I get."

George snorted at his brother. "Couldn't be too hard to manage for you."

Remy laughed as Fred punched his brother in the arm. "Come on you guys, this is serious. We still have no idea what Chloe is doing with that book."

Draco added. "And if it has anything to do with the attacks we might be in trouble. There were no attacks when we had the book, and now she has it back."

Remy wasn't sure. "I think there is still a chance that this was a coincidence of some kind. I doubt even Chloe has it in her to be attacking other students."

Draco looked towards the door. "Either way I think we need to make sure to keep an eye again on those at risk. I have a bad feeling that things will happen again."

Remy hated to admit it but he had a horrible feeling that Draco was right about that. "Blaise is with the girls right now and we will make sure they're safe."

They were talking when Oliver and the girls came in. "Come on you guys, stop with the long faces, its dinner time and then time for our party."

Remy stood up with the twins. "You're right. We should go and have some fun." He sent a look at his friends saying, while we still have a chance to.

The group headed off to the great hall but their resolve earlier after the game that they would not allow the concerns over what was happening and Hagrid's arrest to ruin their celebration that night, was slowly starting to slip away. The destruction of Hermione's things had just added to it. They attended the party later and while they laughed and joked with their friends, their minds were else where. That night though Remy was awoken by a frantic Blaise.

"Remy wake up, we need to get to the hospital wing." Blaise was calling as he shook him.

Harry opened his eyes blinking and looked at his friend. "What are you going on about? It is not even dawn yet."

Blaise nodded. "The twins were out to the kitchens for some food and they over heard that there was an attack on another student."

Remy shot up in his bed and his mind ran with the people who attended their party. "Who?"

Blaise went stark white. "Hermione and Luna."

Remy couldn't believe it. He had thought they were being accompanied back to their tower by Flitwick because it was after curfew. How did the two of them get attacked. Remy grabbed his robe and he and Draco slipped with Blaise under the invisibility cloak and headed to the hospital wing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In two beds near the windows not far from where Justin was lying, Hermione and Luna were lying. There was something about the way their eyes were wide open and looking up at the roof that spooked the boys more then anything.

Remy went over to Luna. "How did this happen? I mean Professor Flitwick was supposed to be with them,"

Blaise shook his head. "He sent a prefect to collect them. Fred heard the prefect got separated from the girls and when he went to find them, found them like this."

Remy looked over at Hermione. "The journal has only been gone for hours and they have already been attacked. And them?"

Draco nodded. "If it was Chloe involved in these attacks on students, it could be her way of getting revenge for us stealing the journal in the first place."

Remy's heart sunk at the thought he had put the girls in more danger. "I can't believe this. What is she holding?" Harry asked pointing at something Luna held

Blaise looked down. "It looks like a compact. That seems a bit strange, Luna doesn't wear make up."

Remy knew the girls had spent the afternoon in the library. "They must have learned something. We need to get at their books and see what they found."

Draco nodded. "We'll get Susan and Hannah to get their book bags and we can see what they might have learned."

They heard someone coming and though they didn't want to leave the girls they knew they'd get into too much trouble if they were found out so after one last look at their friends they slipped back under the cloak and headed back to the tower. They desperately hoped there would be a clue in Hermione or Luna's things.


	39. it's a basilisk

Remy was pacing the next morning in the Ravenclaw sitting room waiting as Hannah and Susan were looking through Hermione and Luna's things to see if they could find the research they had been doing. The boys weren't allowed in the girl's dorms so he was waiting anxious with Draco, Blaise and Neville. The twins had disappeared that morning and no one knew what they were up to.

Draco looked up. "Remy, for Merlin's sake sit down. You're anxious pacing is not going to help, all it will do is making us all crazy."

Remy stopped and slumped into a chair. "Sorry guys. I am just worried about Mione and Luna. I know they're just petrified but I hate they were attacked."

Blaise put a hand on his arm. "Don't blame yourself. We all thought they were safe heading back with a prefect. We couldn't have known."

Draco nodded. "And you know we could not have kept them from helping us with the mystery. They would never have stayed out of it."

That madly Remy smile slightly. "They are stubborn aren't they? I guess that's why they get along with the rest of us so well."

Hannah and Susan came down the stairs. "We have a problem you guys. Hermione and Luna's book bags are missing."

Remy shot up. "They're missing? First the journal was stolen and now their bags. How are we ever going to find out what they learned?"

Draco was pale. "They were looking in the restricted section but even if we could get permission to enter it, how would we ever find out what book"

Susan stopped them. "There was one thing we found. It was a page ripped out we found in one of Mione's robes. Who ever took the rest must have missed it."

Hannah handed Remy the piece of paper. "It is mainly a lot of doodling that makes little sense but there are a few words that are circled as well."

Remy looked at the page. "Pipes, roosters and the word basilisk."

Draco took the page. "Basilisk? Anyone have an idea what that word even means?"

Remy nodded. "I remember reading something in one of Hagrid's books about the basilisk. I can't remember what it is but if we could get the book."

Draco shook his head. "You know we're not allowed out of the castle without teacher escort and we can't allow any of them to know what's going on."

Blaise laughed at Draco. "Think Draco; think about a certain piece of material our friend over there has which can help us sneak out of the school."

Remy nodded. "Two actually. I will take one of you with me and we can use the marauder map and my cloak, and go and find the book."

Draco shot up. "I'll go with you."

Remy shook his head. "I need someone who will know what to look for in the books. Hagrid has a number of books oddly enough. Susan will you come?"

Susan was as surprised as the guys. "You're actually asking me to come along and help you?"

Remy nodded. "Other then Luna you're the only one in our group with nearly as much interest in animals as I do. You'll be a better set of eyes then anyone."

Susan looked ecstatic to actually be invited on an adventure. "I'll come for sure. You know I'd do anything to get who ever attacked our friends."

Draco looked a bit hurt. "I know and I do understand but we always do everything together. You've fit three under the cloak before."

Remy shook his head. "The less people the less chance we get caught. Besides I don't want to put any more people at risk then I have to. Two of us are plenty."

Susan didn't seem phased at the mention of danger. "So when are we going to do this?"

Remy looked out the window. "It will be easier when the sun goes down. There will be less people around and less chance we'll bump into someone."

Susan agreed. "I'll meet you in Gryffindor tonight and we can go under our cloak."

Remy shook his head. "I won't allow any more of you wandering alone at night. I'll come and collect you."

Susan knew better then to point out Remy shouldn't be alone either. "Okay."

Remy and the guys headed off to their own dorms for they had some homework to do. They decided that it would be the best way for them to pass the time before Remy went to get Susan for their trip to Hagrid's. They would go insane thinking about it all day, otherwise.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Remy went to pick Susan up just after dinner that evening he noticed that some of her excitement from earlier that day seemed to have disappeared and she looked slightly nervous about accompanying him. He was having second thoughts about having asked her.

"You know if you're not up to this Susan, I'll go get Draco to come with me." Remy offered.

Susan shook her head. "Like you said I understand more then he does and besides I want to help my best friends. I want to do this Remy."

Remy nodded and pulled her along to an alcove where they could slip under the cloak unnoticed. "I promise I'll do anything to make sure you're safe out there."

Susan squeezed his arm. "I know you will. And thanks for asking me. You know us girls never get to be part of the exciting trips, well except Hermione last year."

Remy knew what she meant but he still snickered. "If you ask Hermione about our trip to the woods I don't think she'd have described it as being all that exciting."

Susan shook her head. "Actually she talked about it for two days. Scared her stiff but she said it was cool to do something and not simply read in the books."

That surprised Remy. "She did seem quite intrigued by the centaurs when we met them and they were able to rescue us."

Susan nodded. "I kind of wish we were going into the woods. I would have loved to see one. I've studied them all the time but never got to see one up close."

Remy smirked. "No help there. I promised Firenze we'd stay out. They've helped us because of Hagrid and because we're kids but I'd rather not the danger.'

Susan fell silent as Remy led her out of the alcove but he could feel her excitement as they made their way through the castle and towards the grounds. The only close call they had the entire time was when they nearly ran into Chloe and Professor Lockheart. Normally Remy would have stopped but this was too important.

When they got out to the hut Susan turned to him. "Did you see that?"

Remy looked up from the book that he had grabbed. "Chloe and Lockheart talking together? They seem to be doing that a lot lately."

Susan shook her head. "No. The twins. They were in one of the alcoves watching Chloe and the peacock. I guess that is what they've been up to all day."

Remy thought about the twins being missing all day. "I should have known those two would be up to something. They were just as worried about the girls."

Susan stopped as she looked down at the page. "Here it is. The basilisk. It says here it is a snake that was hatched from a serpent egg under a rooster."

Remy went to look at the book. "Roosters can be deadly, that's why they were killed eventually. The thing must be moving in the pipes, from Mione's note."

Susan nodded. "The star is deadly but Luna had a mirror, they must have known and saw it through the glass. Justin must have seen it through Nick."

Remy plopped down in a chair. "So someone knows a basilisk is in the chamber. They pretend it is out, kill roosters to scare us. When that doesn't work, someone actually opens the chamber and the basilisk starts to actually attack people."

Susan put the book under her arm. "We need to get back to the castle before we get noticed down here. We should show this to the others."

Remy nodded. He turned to Fang whose head he rubbed. "Don't worry boy, we'll get Hagrid back for you soon. I promise."

Susan slipped under the cloak with Remy and they headed back into the castle. It was nearly curfew so Remy took the book for he didn't want to put her in danger like he had the other girls, and after seeing her off to Ravenclaw, he headed back to Gryffindor. He promised they'd discuss what they found after class the next day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After their last class on Monday evening the friends were gathered in a quiet corner of Gryffindor tower and were pouring over the book that Remy and Susan had found in Hagrid's hut and trying to decide what they were going to do.

Fred came in. "You know I have an idea if it is the plumbing. It might sound odd but Chloe has spent a lot of time in a certain bathroom lately."

Remy shot him an odd glance. "I know you guys have been spying on her and Lockheart but going to a bathroom is not uncommon for a girl is it?"

George laughed. "Usually not but the bathroom in question is Moaning Myrtle's. No one uses it because the ghost taunts every one who goes in. Plus it's out of order."

Susan nodded. "That ghost is always crying about someone teasing her. And remember there were a few of the messages on the walls, near that bathroom."

Remy thought of something. "They said a student was killed when Hagrid was expelled. Could it have been Moaning Myrtle, why her ghost is in the bathroom?"

Blaise nodded. "Sounds like it but what do we do now? We have no idea how the basilisk is coming out of the plumbing or how to get to the chamber from there."

Remy turned to the twins. "I'm going to join you in the spying on Chloe. If we're right and she is involved in this some how, she should lead us there."

Fred agreed. "We'll take you with us when we go out. With your map and cloak you could help us do a lot more. The sooner we catch her in the act, the better."

George sighed. "We can't risk there being any more students being attacked. If Chloe is after revenge, then anyone in our group might be on the list next."

Remy agreed for after the attack on Luna who was not a muggle born or a half blood even, they knew that the basilisk was not as choosy as they had been lead to believe from the notes on the wall. They had to act quickly to ensure that Hermione and Luna were the last.


	40. the chamber: Part 1

Remy was trying to work on his potions essay when Fred and George came bursting into the sitting room and from the look on their faces Remy knew that the time had come for them to act.

Fred ran over. "Remy. You've got to come now. Chloe and Lockheart are definitely up to something tonight."

George nodded. "Why else would a professor be talking about a certain girl's bathroom with a student? I doubt they were talking about plumbing issues."

Remy grabbed his bag where he had his cloak and the map. "Let's get going. We can't let the two of them get away with this. Someone else is sure to get hurt."

The twins lead Remy from the room and they slipped under the cloak as they approached the bathroom. "I just hope we're not too late." George whispered.

Remy stopped them outside the door. "There are voices coming from inside. I recognize both Chloe and Lockheart's voices. We've got them."

They headed into the bathroom but remained hidden. Chloe was smiling. "Tonight is the night. We go down there, slay the basilisk and come out the heroes."

Lockheart nodded. "I already spoke to my publisher and he assures me a three book contract if my final chapter for this one is a good as promised."

Chloe laughed. "Three? They're asking me to do an entire series, at least another five books, one for each year of school. And book tours of course."

Lockheart looked towards some sinks. "Ron didn't have any problem playing his part in this? I'd be a bit bothered about lying down there pretending to be hurt."

Chloe snickered. "He just wants to get some of the fame at last. You know with those brothers of his, he never really gets any attention at home."

Remy's head swam. "What does she mean about Ron? Is he down in the chamber some where?" he whispered.

George looked pale. "I know my brother is anxious for some of the spotlight but I never thought even he was crazy enough to try something like this."

Fred pointed back to the other two. "Listen to her. What is she saying?"

Remy listened. "I guess we were wrong last time, she does seem to know parseltongue. I think she's asking it to open."

George shot him a worried look. "Have you been hiding something from us Remy? Can you speak parselmouth as well?"

Remy shook his head. "No. I definitely can't speak to snakes or understand them but there is something still oddly familiar of what she is saying. I almost here it in my head."

Fred looked relieved. "Good. One parselmouth was enough to deal with. But look, something is moving over there."

Sure enough the sinks that the two had been standing in front of before were starting to shift and the three who were hidden under the cloak stood gaping as they watched a passage opening in the floor, leading to the depths below.

Lockheart looked slightly pale. "Perhaps you should go down there alone. I'm happy enough with the fame of having helped find it. You're the hero after all."

Chloe shook her head. "You're not backing out now. You know what my father would do to you if he found out you sent me down there on my own."

Lockheart still looked unsure. "I'm sure he would understand, after all it'll make you look even braver. We both know you're at no risk being down there."

Chloe sneered. "That blasted journal, dad made sure I didn't write in it often enough to give it any power. That informant of his warned me about that."

Lockheart reluctantly lit the end of his wand. "And you're sure the snake won't wake unless you call it? I mean if it wakes before we slay it, we're in trouble."

Chloe nodded. "I have had to wake it before, it will be out. Now we better get going before someone spots us. You know that brat Remy is probably spying."

Lockheart shrugged. "You would have thought the brat would have learned by now. I mean after you threw a book at him and nearly killed him this summer."

Chloe put her finger to her mouth. "Quiet. The little fool doesn't remember anything and I don't need anyone over hearing us. Now we better get going."

Remy and the twins were in shock as they watched her go. Remy turned to the twins. "One of you needs to go and alert my dads and Dumbledore about this."

Fred reluctantly agreed. "George will go with you though. You two need to keep your heads down and try and not get yourself killed over this."

When they were sure Chloe was gone Fred snuck out from under the cloak and ran to find the headmaster and send word to the Snapes as well. Remy and George took a deep breath before they quickly followed Chloe and Professor Lockheart into the passage way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fred was on his way to find Professor Dumbledore when he got side tracked by another scream in the hall and his heart lurched before he was reminded of the words that Chloe had said. He went around the corner, aware of what he was likely to find.

Dumbledore was there. "We will have to close the school after this. Attacks and now some student has been taken into the chamber."

McGonagall looked at the wall. "Ronald Weasley. It seems an odd choice, he is a pureblood. But you're right Albus, things are becoming too dangerous."

He could hear Slughorn sending the students away. "Back to your dorms with all of you. It is not safe for any of you to be out and about."

When it was just the teachers Fred appeared to them. Dumbledore turned to him. "Mr Weasley you need to head back to Gryffindor. Your brother was taken."

Fred shook his head. "Professors I have come here to find you. We found the entrance and it looks like Chloe and Professor Lockgheart have gone into it."

Dumbledore was surprised. "What do you mean that Miss Potter and Professor Lockheart have gone into it? Surely they know how foolish something like that is."

McGonagall sneered. "Professor Lockheart actually seems to believe he can do all that he lied about in his books. And we know how rash Miss Potter is."

Dumbledore turned to him. "We need to know everything that happened and then you will tell us where the entrance to the bathroom is."

Fred shook his head. "I will show you and tell you on the way. George and Remy went down to try and stop them. They'll be needing our help down there."

Dumbledore and McGonagall agreed and went after Fred while Horace agreed to send word to the Snapes to let them know what was happening with their son. The story was not met with as much shock as Fred expected. Some how Professor Dumbledore had his suspicions.

Dumbledore stopped him. "We can not make any accusations against Chloe without more proof then what you three over heard. But it will be looked into."

Fred nodded. "I'm sure when you get down there and see that she is in control of the snake and Ron is in no danger at all, you'll have some proof of her deeds."

McGonagall nodded. "That girl needs to be stopped. She has got into far more trouble then any student in the past and gets away with it because of her stardom."

Albus sighed. "You know my hands are tied unless we have specific proof but if you're correct Mr Weasley, this might help."

They got to the bathroom and Fred pointed at the still open passage. "Chloe used her parselmouth to open it. George and Remy waited and followed."

Dumbledore turned to Fred. "You can come but if there is any danger you are to return back here. You will not enter the actual chamber."

McGonagall didn't like the idea but didn't argue. "We need to get going Albus. If it is a basilisk, there is no telling if the girl can actually control it."

They got to the bottom of the stairs and into a passage but they were stopped in their tracks by what they realized was a cave in of part of the roof. There was no way around it and they knew that any move to try and move the rocks might bring down more of the roof on them or the others.

"We're going to have to hope they can handle this on their own. I know there is another entrance but we'll never find it in time."Albus said.

Fred blanched as he looked at the wall. "I just hope Remy and the others weren't under that when it came down and they're alive to be rescued."

McGonagall lay a hand on his arm. "I'm sure that your brother and Mr Snape will be safe on the other side. We need to go up and try to find another way."

Albus led them back towards the entrance. They headed back up to the office where they knew they'd be receiving Remy's parents as well as the Weasleys and braced themselves for both arrivals and having to try and explain what had happened.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chloe was smiling as she trudged down towards the chamber but she realized she heard footsteps when she and Gilderoy had stopped to check which passage to take and she knew that they were being followed. Sure enough as they hid around a corner for a few moments, her meddling brother and one of the twins appeared.

Chloe jumped out with her wand in the air. "You meddling little freak. You have to come down here and try to rob me of the award for rescuing Ron."

Remy laughed. "You think you'll get an award for faking your friend's kidnap and rescuing him. Chloe you're even more delusional then I ever thought."

Lockheart was pointing a wand at them now. "I will not allow the two of you brats to destroy my chances at the book contract. I will erase your memories."

Chloe nodded her head "Then we can make it look like they stumbled down here trying to be the brave little heroes and they had to be rescued as well."

Unfortunately for Lockheart he had grabbed one of two wands he had on him. Remy smiled slightly when he realized Lockheart was about to try and obliviate their memories using the broken wand. Chloe noticed to and tried to warn him in time but she was too late.

Remy watched as the spell backfired but he watched it not only obliviate Lockheart but the light shot out at the roof. "Get down." He screamed.

George dove for Lockheart to get him out of the way of the falling stone but Remy dove for his sister and saved her. "Dam it." He muttered as he looked up.

Chloe stood up and glared at her brother. "You did that on purpose, you could have killed me and now we're stuck down here."

Remy was shaking. "You're welcome for saving your life and it was your little lap dog over there who cast the spell that brought down the roof on our head."

Lockheart was looking around amazed. "Where are we? This place is quite dank. Do you guys by any chance know what my name is?"

George shook his head. "Great you got us trapped down here Chloe and the only grown up we have for support is even more addled in the brain then he was before."

Chloe shrugged. "We're not really in any danger. You know it as you over heard us. Snake is asleep; we kill it, rescue Ron and find the second exit from the chamber."

Remy grunted. "The last thing I wanted to be was involved in one of your little escapades but it does seem we're stuck with you until we can find a way out."

Chloe led them towards the chamber where they found Ron awake and sitting there but Chloe had suspected her friend to be all smiles but he was pale in the face and pointing in the direction of a large stone mouth.

"Chloe I thought you said that the basilisk was asleep until you called it. It's moving in there." Ron whispered.

Chloe went pale but shrugged her shoulders. "Well it might complicate things but I'm still a parselmouth and it will still listen to me. I'll control it and kill it."

Suddenly though a new voice that was almost laughing filled the room. "You think so do you? Oh little Miss Potter that snake is mine and I promise I will destroy you."

Remy and Chloe both turned to see what looked like a young man walking towards them. "Who are you?" Chloe managed to choke out.

"Tom Riddle, though I believe you know me as Lord Voldemort." The boy said with his wand out.

Before either Remy or Chloe could react to what he had said they watched in horror as the basilisk made an appearance, a huge serpentine beast that Remy kept his eyes from remembering the book, and Chloe went rigid, knowing that the snake was being controlled but not by her.

"So here comes the end of the little baby who destroyed my adult self." Tom Riddle's voice echoed through the chamber.


	41. the chamber: Part 2

Chloe couldn't understand this. Her dad had sworn the journal would not do any harm. He said as long as she used it only a few times then it would not have enough power to do anything to her. How could her dad be so wrong?

She looked at the young man before her. "What do you mean you're Tom Riddle? If I killed you, how can you be hear? You're barely older then I am."

The boy laughed. "I knew that there would come a time when I would need this. I put myself in that journal with the hopes someone would bring me back."

Chloe shook her head. "No. We were told if we limited the use you couldn't come back. We were assured that I could control the journal and the snake."

Riddle laughed. "I left the book in the hands of one of my loyal death eaters. To think the great James Potter actually was tricked into believing that."

Chloe went red. "My father is a greater wizard then you. He was never defeated by a baby. You were destroyed; you don't exist in our time."

Riddle smirked. "My journal there will ensure I come back. If you give me a bit more of your energy I might allow you to live and just kill the others."

Chloe turned to the others. "You would let me go if I wrote in the journal a bit more and let you have them?"

Tom nodded. "You've been such a good little pawn. I thought I'd have to possess the person. You were so willing I didn't have to exert any power over you."

Chloe heard Remy. "Chloe you know you can't trust him. Even you're not stupid enough to believe that Tom Riddle would be telling you the truth."

Tom turned on him. "Who are you little brat to come down here and call me by my proper name?"

Chloe smirked. "Remus Snape, my good for nothing brother and the adopted son of that turn coat of yours, Severus Snape."

Tom laughed. "Is that right? I had my doubts about that man from the start. When I come back he will be the first one to suffer, after you all of course."

Chloe went pale. "Not me though? You swore if I wrote in your little journal that you wouldn't kill me, just the others. You told me that."

Riddle laughed. "Little fool, haven't noticed your friend bleeding over there have you. He is already feeding me. You gave me a sacrifice nice and easily."

Chloe noticed Ron and his arm. "No. I was told he would be safe down here. You can't kill him. We're helping you. Take the others, and leave us."

Tom shook his head. "You're the little baby who destroyed me. You and that brat of a twin I tried to kill. I will have your blood to return me."

Chloe was shaking as she moved away from him but was getting closer to the waking snake. "No. Please. We'll side with you. I had no part in this."

Tom shook his head. "Sorry little baby Potter. The prophecy says you have to die and you're going to die. You must suffer for killing my adult body."

Remy tried to grab Chloe. "Come on we have to do something Chloe. The snake isn't awake fully yet. You're a parselmouth, do something."

Chloe was shaking. "He's too powerful. I can't do this. I don't have the skill to control the snake any more. He's too powerful."

Remy shook her. "Chloe come on you need to snap out of this and you need to do this. I can't talk to them like you do, please Chloe snap out of this."

Chloe turned on him. "I can't do this alone Remy, I am not you. I can't do this alone."

Remy shocked her by grabbing her hand. "Then do it with me. I can understand you when you talk to them. We're linked. Try it."

Chloe felt the tears stream down her cheeks. "I don't know if this will work. I'm too scared. He's too powerful to stop him."

Remy kept shaking her. "Come on try, I will try with you Chloe. You claim to be this big brave hero, come on you have to do this Chloe. Help me."

Chloe tried to focus her mind as she had done when her father taught her parselmouth or how to control her talent but she couldn't. She was too scared to control it. She was shaking so badly and she could just hear his voice in the back of her head. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. She just stood there looking in the direction of the snake.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy had no idea why he had thought he could trust his sister to be brave and actually fight for them. He had held on to the hope until he watched her go nearly comatose and he watched in horror as a wet spot appeared in her pants. Normally her peeing her pants would have been funny but now he was just too scared.

He looked over at George. "Get your brother and Gilderoy out of here now. Try and find a way out."

George shook his head. "No. I can't leave you alone to face the monster by yourself. Chloe is going to be no help to you."

Remy shook his head. "Leave me and Chloe alone now. I need you guys to get to safety please. We don't all need to be at risk."

George was too scared to have noticed Remy and Chloe calling each other siblings. He finally agreed. "I'm getting them to safety and coming back."

Remy had no time to argue. "Fine. If you can get them out of the chambers and to safety then come back but not until then."

Remy turned back to Tom who smiled. "So my old ally Severus adopted James' Potter'\s son did he? That is interesting indeed."

Remy needed to stall him until help could perhaps come. "James Potter was a coward who abandoned me. Blamed me for your attack on his precious daughter."

Riddle laughed. "You? You weren't even his spawn. You were just a crying annoyance in the room. You saved her life if what I understand is true."

Remy choked on the words. "What do you mean I saved her life?"

Riddle shook his head. "I don't know it all, but it seems only the half truth has been told. But that's for another day. I'm not going to tell all my secrets."

Remy was confused. "You're going to kill me anyways, why don't you just tell me the truth so I die knowing it?"

Tom looked at him. "Pretty brave compared to your little sister over there. Not even scared about dying? I respect a man, or a boy, who dies on his feet."

Remy took in a deep breath. "My fathers have taught me well. If I die I know they and Professor Dumbledore will make sure you're brought down."

Tom laughed. "Albus Dumbledore was always a fool. I will destroy him like I have been taking down his school. I do not fear that man."

Remy shook his head. "You did in our time. He's the only one your future self ever feared. He is the greatest wizard alive and you will be destroyed."

Riddle's turned to the snake and woke it up fully. "You will die and your little sister with you Remy Snape or what ever your name is. You're done."

Remy was blinded by a flash of fire light as the snake slid towards him and he saw Fawkes over head and to his amazement Fawkes dropped the sorting hat into his hands. He was grateful for help but the sorting hat?

He turned to Fawkes. "Get me some help please Fawkes. Find my dads or Dumbledore, please find me some help."

The bird disappeared and Tom laughed. "That is Dumbledore's help for you, a hat? Pathetic."

The snake lunged towards them and Remy through himself at his sister knocking her out of the way and desperately pulling her after him. He couldn't go into the tunnels for he wouldn't risk the others but the chamber was large. Perhaps they could avoid the snake until help came.

Riddle was laughing. "Run, run, run as long as you can but you'll never escape. You will be snake food soon enough and my journal is growing stronger."

Remy prayed silently to Merlin and he felt a strange cold metal under his fingers in the hat and realized as he looked inside that he could see the pommel of a sword inside and he pulled it from the hat, a sword blazing with emeralds.

"That's why he sent it." Remy whispered.

Riddle was still calling. "Come on out and face the snake. You can't keep running away. Come out and I will make it a quick death for you."

Remy stepped out but hiding the sword. "I will not die at the hands of your snake Riddle."

Tom stared at the sword that Remy pulled out. "You think that the sword of my old dear friend Godric is going to kill my pet."

Remy realized who the sword belonged to. "If Dumbledore sent me the sword then he must have known I could win. You're done Riddle."

The snake lunged at Remus from a side he didn't see and he had only enough time to swing around with the sword raised. Closing his eyes against the stare of the snake he swung the sword as best as he could and heard a horrible hissing sound as his sword connected with the body. The same time he was showered with the blood of the dead snake though, he felt a fang sink into his arm. He sunk to the floor knowing he had saved the school but he was a goner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus, Severus and Remus appeared on the tail feathers of Fawkes just in time to see Remy plunge the sword into the snake but watched in equal horror as the fang of the snake sunk into Remy.

Dumbledore turned to Fawkes. "Go to the boy and use your tears. He called you to him with his loyalty to me, save him now."

Fawkes flew over to Remy and perched on him as his tears fell. Riddle turned on the bird. "No. No get out of here. You will not save that spawn."

Dumbledore stepped forward. "Tom Riddle, in your sixth year by the looks of it. Not even at half strength yet."

Tom smiled. "I will be soon enough. That boy continues to bleed and in a few minutes my journal will return me to life."

Remus spoke up. "No you won't. We found the boy and we have stopped the bleeding. You should feel it now, you know it's not working."

Tom's smile faltered. "I will just use one of you then. I will come back."

Remy who had woken from the pain lifted the blood soaked sword. "No you won't." And sunk the sword into the pages of the journal.

They watched as the journal burned up and the image of Tom Riddle disappeared They watched in horror as Remy sunk unconscious to the floor, the sword clattering to the ground at his feet.


	42. dealing with the aftermath

Severus and Remus ran to their son's side as they watched him collapse. Severus reached him first and scooped his son into his arms, reassured to find his son was breathing and seemed to only have passed out.

Albus came out. "The venom was taken out by the tears. Given some rest your son should be up by tomorrow and back to his normal self again."

Remus bent down and kissed his son's brow. He had been in a panic since Fred had come to tell them what had happened. "The boy. He could have died."

Severus sighed as he looked down at the form in his arms. "So much for his promise to us that he would stay out of a hospital wing for at least six months."

Remus found a slight smile come to his face. "I guess we can't really blame him. He did have good intentions and two would have died if he hadn't."

Their attention turned to Chloe. Albus moved to her. "Miss Potter you're going to have a lot of explaining to do when we get back up stairs."

Chloe had not spoken since they had arrived. She was still trembling from head to toe. "Professor." Was all she said before she passed out.

Dumbledore scooped her up as Severus sneered at the girl. "So much for the brave hero. Pees her pants and leaves Remy totally on his own to face it."

Remus was more worried for his son now then anything. "Can we talk about this later? I'd like to get our son to the infirmary and have Poppy check on him."

Albus motioned for them to follow and they took Fawkes tail feathers and vanished. They appeared in the hospital wing where George, Ron and Gilderoy already were, the last of which who lay unconscious from sedation on a bed.

Fred was relieved when he saw Remy. "Is he okay? I didn't want to leave him but he insisted I get my brother and the professor out of there."

Severus laid his son on the bed. "He killed the snake and the journal controlling it. I think he might just be out from the stress."

Poppy had been tending to Ron but came over. She ran a diagnostic spell on both Remy and Chloe. "Just shock and exhaustion, nothing to worry about."

Remus turned to Albus. "I know we need to get to the bottom of this but I'd prefer if my son got some sleep for the night before we question him."

Poppy turned to the headmaster and added her own concern. "All of these students need a good night rest. I think anything should wait until the morning."

Albus hated to put it off but he knew he would not win this fight. "Very well. I'll summon the Potters tomorrow and we will speak to the kids then."

George was protesting as this was going on. "I'm perfectly fine. I barely even went down there. I don't need to spend the night in the infirmary."

Poppy was forcing a sleeping potion on him though. "No arguments. You took a bump from the cave in. I'll not have your mother on me about this."

George reluctantly drank down the same potion that had been given to his brother. He lay down on a bed next to Remy. "I hope I don't miss anything good."

Severus laughed slightly at the young man. "We can't do anything until the two over there wake up."

Albus went over to the young Weasley. After making sure he was drifting off he added. "You were down there. You'll have to tell us what you saw as well."

When all of the students were asleep Albus motioned for the Snapes to follow him but neither man was willing at the time to leave their son. They knew he was just exhausted but the fear of seeing him nearly killed, had taken its toll on them as well.

Severus watched his husband and son. He turned back to Albus. "You have said we'll wait till morning. I think it's more important we're with our son right now."

Albus knew reminding them their son was out wouldn't do anything right now. "Fine. I'd like you and the kids in my office when they're awake tomorrow."

Remus moved to a chair next to his son's bed. Severus took another. "You should contact the Weasleys as well. I'm sure they'll like to know about these two."

Albus didn't think he needed the extra set of worried parents but he knew how Molly would react if she learned later on. "I will send for them tomorrow as well."

The headmaster left the infirmary and when Poppy had finished one last check on the patients she headed off to her own rooms to get some sleep, assured by the anxious fathers that they'd contact her if anything was needed. There were times like this she was grateful she had no children of her own to fret over all the time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning the headmaster's office was full of people for along with the Weasleys and the Potters, Sirius and Lucius had arrived as well. Lucius was officially acting as a school governor though he was there more out of concern for his nephew's all the kids who had been in the chamber were there as well, and Remy's dads of course.

Albus turned to Chloe. "Miss Potter we have heard the tellings of George and Fred about what they have seen. Can you explain your actions?"

Chloe had slightly recovered from the activities. "Professor Lockheart sir tricked me. He convinced me to use the journal as a joke. He threatened me last night."

Remy gawked at his sister. "You expect us to believe that. You saw what was happening with the students being attacked. Most before the journal was used."

James spoke up. "My daughter would not have knowingly attacked students. She was threatened and scared by a more powerful teacher. You can't blame her."

Chloe nodded. "I tried to warn people when Lockheart was writing the messages but he found out and threatened me. Then he took Ron into the chambers."

Ron came to his friend's defence. "He took me at wand point and threatened to hex me. He told me if I stayed down there that he wouldn't hurt me or Chloe."

Severus sneered. "My son remembered hearing you two speaking about a journal before he was attacked at Christmas. I doubt those two weren't linked."

Lily turned on her former friend. "Your son suffered a serious head injury from a ghoul. How can we believe what ever he thinks he heard before it."

Albus hated to agree but he did. "Unfortunately because of the head injury, Remy's testimony on such events will not be considered good enough to be trusted."

James looked like he had won the daily galleons draw. "I will not have you people tarnishing my daughter's name. There is no proof that she did anything wrong."

Lily hugged her daughter. "She was brave in the face of being threatened by a professor. She is a hero. She went down there to save her friend from dangers."

Remy shook his head. "She said when we were down there that she got the journal from you and that you warned her not to use the powers very often."

James turned on his former son. "You will not spread such lies about my daughter. Things you don't want out might come out."

Severus stopped him. "You will not threaten our son. You know you can't reveal anything about Remy's birth. You'd be ruined."

Lily just looked with pride at her daughter. "It doesn't matter. Our daughter will be the hero when this hits the press. No one will even look at your son."

Sirius spoke up finally. "You can't simply let the girl get away with this all. Even if you can't expel her, we all know what she has done."

James stood and looked ready to attack his former brother. "My daughter has done nothing wrong and you can't do anything to her."

Albus stopped him. "In fact we know Chloe broke a number of rules. Including threatening Remy and the others. She will serve detention every week night until the end of term and is forbidden from trying out for quidditch next year."

Remy tried to hide his smile as he knew Chloe was obsessed with finally making her team. She stomped her feet. "That's not fair. I don't deserve that."

Lucius shot her a hard look. "In fact young woman we could demand worse but we will settle for that. I assume if you step out of line, expulsion will be considered?"

Albus nodded towards Lucius. "That she will. Now I would ask the rest of you to leave. I have a few things to discus with the Snape family. Sirius you can stay."

Lucius remained as well as the Weasleys took their children and the Potters left, already talking to Chloe about setting up interviews and making sure she was ready for her next book.

Severus turned to the headmaster. "How are we going to handle this? I mean Remy killed the snake and he deserves to be honoured for that."

Albus sunk into his chair. "I agree but unfortunately we know it will raise eyebrows. If people are suspicious they'll look into his past and learn who he is."

Remy went pale. "And then I might be in danger you think?"

Severus tried to reassure his son. "Remy, we won't allow anything to happen to you. You were so brave down there. You saved the entire school."

Remy looked up. "Let her have the glory. I know what I did. I don't want people to know I was once Harry Potter. I can't go through that, not after this summer."

Remus was shocked but he understood what his son meant. "Are you sure Remy? I mean you did something amazing last night. You deserve the glory."

Remy shook his head. "I don't want the glory. I saved my friends and the school, that's all I care about. I'm not Chloe, I don't want any of the fame."

Albus smiled. "You will receive a school award for bravery, 100 points for your house and I would like to gift you with the sword of Gryffindor."

Remy smiled. "Now that's cool. My house has the cup in the bag even before quidditch is over. And I can just see that sword in my room."

Severus laughed at his son and clapped him on the back. "Your room at home to be sure. I'm so proud of you Remy. Not only for last night, but for this."

Remy shrugged. "You told me when I learned the truth when I was little that I'd never have to go back to being Harry. That is all I want, never to go back."

Sirius took his turn hugging his son. "I'm so proud of you Remy. I don't think any of us would have been so selfless. You're dads have raised an amazing kid."

Remy left the room a while later with his dads, and two Uncles. They knew his choice was the safest and the thought had run through their own minds all night but they would never have suggested it for they wouldn't have denied Remy the congratulations he deserved. His friends and the people he cared about all knew the truth and that was all that mattered to Remy right now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The school had been a buzz with the news of Chloe and her bravery down in the chamber. Some how the fact that Remy had been there had been over looked all together. Remy was told by Draco that his dad had a part in it. Lucius threatened to sue if Remy was mentioned at all. On Saturday night at dinner a week later the headmaster stood.

"I would like to announce the potion to wake the petrified students has been created and administered to the victims." Albus announced.

Remy turned to look at his friends. "That means that Hermione and Luna are going to be awake soon. I can't wait to see them. I've missed them so much."

As if an answer the door opened as Dumbledore smiled. "They have been given a clean bill of health from Madam Pomfrey and we should all welcome them back."

Remy, Blaise and Draco jumped to their feet when they saw Hermione and Luna come in and joined the Ravenclaws in greeting them. Hermione turned from the hug she was in from Blaise and smiled at Remy.

"Thank you Remy for saving us." Hermione said.

Remy shook his head. "Haven't you heard from the rest of the school that it was the golden girl who had defeated the snake and has saved us all."

Luna responded for her. "We both know that it was you who saved us and defeated that snake. Half the school knows that Chloe is lying. The rumour is she peed her pants."

Remy laughed at the memory of that. He had been too scared before to but now the image hit him. "She did. But for certain reasons, that has to remain secret."

Hermione hugged him. "The press may never report it but you know the truth will spread like wildfire here. She has little support. Everyone knows Chloe is a fool."

Remy was just happy that his friends were back and they were all safe. "What ever happens, I care about nothing but that you're both back and safe with us again."

Luna nodded and accepted a hug from him. "Thanks to you. We'll respect your wish for anonymity but we get to thank you just the same."

Any response was cut off by a second announcement. "And of course we have sent to Azkaban for the release and return of our trusted gamekeeper."

The doors opened a second time and Remy saw Hagrid walk in and he launched himself at the man. "Thank Merlin, I'm so happy you're back."

Hagrid held him in a bone crunching hug. "Thanks Remy. Thanks for getting me out of there. I knew I could trust you to find the clues and free me."

It was Draco who broke in. "We're glad to have you back but if you ever send us into a pit of man eating spiders again, we'll have you sent back."

Hagrid looked a bit guilty. "I thought Aragog would not harm you."

Remy smirked. "He tried to feed us to his kids. If Firenze and Bane had not come to our rescue a second time, we might never have got out alive."

Hagrid shook his head and looked close to tears. "I'm sorry. I never thought Aragog would harm you. I would never have put you at risk if I had known."

Remy and his friends reassured him that they knew that and that they were just happy to have him back. They went back to their table to finish dinner. Remy was glad to have his friends and Hagrid back. There was a few weeks of classes left and he was looking forward to them without attacks to worry about. Quidditch was in a few days, delayed before because of the danger. He wasn't even worried about his up coming finals.


	43. Peter escapes

The end of the year had come and gone. Chloe, as Hermione and Luna's predictions proved true, had been listening to people snickering behind her back. Though the press reported her to be the hero and her second year book was about to be released, the school thought her a fraud. Remy had again helped his team to the quidditch cup, two years in a row for them now, and had with Hermione scored top grades, Chloe nearly flunking out. Remy had been so happy when they got to the train station, not simply because it was summer but because that year there were no officials and he went home with his dads.

It was the day before his birthday though when he came down into the kitchen to silence. He looked at Severus. "Papa, what is wrong with you and dad?"

Remus tried to hide the piece of paper he was looking at not wishing to worry Remy. "Nothing. We were just a bit preoccupied with plans for tomorrow."

Remy had not missed the hiding of the newspaper and made a grab for it. "Dad, what are you hiding? I mean if it is about Chloe's book, who cares."

Severus sighed and told Remus to show him the paper. "You remember the stories your dad and Uncle Sirius told you about the marauders in school?"

Remy looked at his dad like had lost his mind. "Papa, of course I do. How could I not, you guys have raised me on them."

Remus motioned for him to sit down. "Now you remember there was a fourth member named Peter."

"Yes. You told me he was a death eater and he went to Azkaban. He tried to set Uncle Sirius up, and he sent Voldemort after Chloe."

Severus nodded. "He was caught that night because I warned the aurors and the Potters were spared. He has been in Azkaban for over twelve years now."

"Then why are we talking about him?"

Remus showed him the headline of the front page. "Peter has broken out of Azkaban. We're concerned that he might come after you and your sister."

Remy went pale as a ghost. "But he thinks I'm dead doesn't he. And how did he get out? I thought no one could escape?"

"His rat form. He was being transported from his cell and he transformed." Severus explained. "He has been on the run for just over a day now."

"The newspapers just caught wind. The Potters are in America on a book tour but the ministry warned us for your sake." Remus added.

Remy sunk into the chair he refused before. "So what happens if he finds out I am Harry and he tries to come after me?"

Severus put a hand on his shoulder. "We're not taking any risks. We're leaving for Potter Castle this afternoon and we're going to stay the summer."

Remy had not been there much since his grandparents died. He knew though that the ancient wards of the castle were stronger then even the fidelius charm. It was ancient magic that had been lost for centuries. Once keyed in though, the wards would protect you. Remy and his fathers all were.

"What about my birthday and about school?"

"You will be able to have your birthday, Malfoy manor is safe enough for the day and Lucius has offered it since we can't key your friends to Potter Castle" Severus explained.

And a voice from behind answered the last part. "And when you're at school you will have me as well as the other teachers to protect you."

Remy turned around in delight and surprise to see his Uncle Sirius in the doorway. "Uncle Siri? What are you doing here and what do you mean about school?"

Sirius took him into a hug. "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to teach DADA this year until Peter is caught. Moody has given me a year off so I can do so."

Remy thought it was cool that his Uncle would be teaching at school. "This is going to be amazing. You're going to be the best DADA teacher we ever had there."

Sirius ruffled his curls and went for some coffee. "It is only for a year, well unless Peter is not caught. I'll return to the ministry when this is all over with."

Remy didn't mind that part. "It will still be awesome to have you around this year. And to have a proper teacher. Not like Lockheart."

Severus chuckled. "Yes Black, you can't be much worse then the loony bin's newest patient. I think even you could handle the job."

Sirius laughed at the good natured jest and sipped his coffee. "Moody sent me to accompany you to the castle today. Since I'm keyed in, it made sense."

No one extra could be keyed into the castle. Only Lord or Lady Potter could and while Remy stood to inherit the title thanks to his grandparents keeping him as heir, he couldn't until he came of age. James and his family had been unkeyed long ago but Remy and his three dads were keyed in. Thankfully Katherine and William ensured Peter had been removed years ago, as soon as they learned the truth about him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For Remy it wasn't that bad being made to spend the last month at the castle. It had a quidditch pitch and pool which made it fun of course and though he missed his grandparents dearly when there, he knew things could have been so much worse. He was just happy his birthday was still on.

When they came through the floo for his party he found most of his friends waiting. Draco hugged him. "I can't believe it. I mean this is so unreal."

Remy nodded as he turned to hug Hermione. "Dad said it was because of his rat form. I'm sure they'll find him soon. But you don't know the coolest part."

Everyone turned to him and it was Blaise who finally asked. "What?"

Getting a nod of permission from Sirius he finally let his friends in. "Our new DADA teacher for the year is Uncle Sirius. Can you believe it?"

Draco and Blaise high fived and Neville smiled. "Really Mr Black? Gran says you're a top auror."

Sirius smiled as the kids were all bouncing up and down at the news. "It is. Though you're going to have to call me Professor Black in class."

That made everyone laugh. Luna smiled. "I don't know if we can with a straight face. You're as much a kid as we are most of the time."

True enough other then Neville they all called him by his first name. Sirius nodded. "I think outside of class Sirius is good. I don't want to sound old or anything."

Lucius came over to the newcomer adults when the kids dragged Remy off to the gifts. "I was concerned about Pettigrew. I must say your appointment I was a fan of."

Sirius shook his hand. "I know you were one of the biggest supporters on the board of governors when the ministry suggested it. You shouldn't be surprised."

Lucius smiled. "I was just when they suggested it. I never thought you'd leave off being an auror even for a year. Teaching seems a bit slow paced for you."

"It is. I mean I'll be happy to return to being an auror next summer if this is all over but I'm happy to help, and to keep my cub safe."

Narcissa came to her husband's side. "Do you really think he is in any danger? I mean no one knows he is even Harry."

Sirius wished that were true. "Unfortunately due to the trial that isn't true and there are too many ways for him to find out. He might think Chloe is too watched to attack and choose the easier target and go after Remy instead."

Remy came bouncing over to them. "Enough serious talk. This is a party. Come on you guys, we want to go out and play some quidditch."

The adults laughed and decided that Remy was right and for the day all the talk of the next year and escape of Peter was put on hold. Remy and his friends played quidditch through the afternoon and it was not until after it and dinner that Remy even turned to the gifts at all. Nothing ever changed with him in that.

His favourite was a book from Uncle Sirius about animagi. He turned to his Uncle. "What is this?"

Sirius pulled him aside. "I recall a certain child who told me he would be a white Irish setter one day. I thought you might like to learn."

Remy was beaming at the thought. "Really? You're going to teach me how to be an animagi?"

Sirius nodded. "I thought since I was at school this year we might start though it'll take a lot of time and hard work. It's just for you though now."

Remy understood he meant that he was not to tell his friends. "Okay. This is so cool. You know I have wanted to be one from all of your stories."

Sirius tickled him. "You'll be a natural I am sure. I promise when school starts again I'll teach you. Your dads have already said that I can work with you."

Remy returned to the rest of his gifts and his friends but he had the best two from Sirius. His Uncle would be teaching him at school next year and he would be teaching him to be an animagi. He remembered it took the marauders a few years to learn but he could be patient, and he was sure he'd do it faster. He after all had someone who was trained to help him. The marauders had to teach themselves.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far away in New York James and Lily Potter were sitting with their daughter in a penthouse hotel suite that the publishing company had put them up in while they were here on the tour. It was Chloe's birthday though so they had the day off and had big plans.

Chloe came bouncing into the room from her own private room. "You ordered French toast didn't you? You know I have to have it on my birthday."

James pointed at the plate. "Nothing but the best for our princess. Eat up and we're going to take you to Central Park and then for shopping and the play."

Chloe was excited; shopping in New York was of course the coolest thing for any girl, witch or muggle. "What are you reading about?"

James had been reading about Peter's escape but didn't want to worry his daughter. "Nothing dear. Just a weather report from back home."

Chloe of course had no interest in news if it was not about her so she shrugged. "Okay."

Lily shot her husband a look. Peter was a threat but they'd ensure Chloe wasn't hurt by him, the little traitor. They wouldn't let her birthday be ruined over some story in the newspaper anyways. They'd worry about that later.

Chloe finished stuffing her face with the food and turned to her gifts. "There seems to be a few less then last year."

Lily chuckled. "Remember we talked about this. You get to pick out a number when we shop this afternoon. You'll have so much to show off when you get home."

Chloe grinned ear from ear. "My friends are going to be so jealous of this all. I mean I need to get something for Ron though so he doesn't feel too bad."

Chloe finished her food and gifts and hurried down to the lobby with her parents, happy to see they had ordered a limo. The publishing company was paying for everything after all; they should be in luxury all the way. Nothing but the best for the golden girl, she thought.


	44. off for year three

Remy was excited. He had been trying to convince his dads to let him go school shopping this year. He reminded them that Peter had no idea who he was and when Sirius and Moody ensured there would be under cover aurors in the area, his dads agreed he could meet his friends on Diagon alley for school shopping.

When Remy came out with his Papa he saw all of his friends waiting. Draco was happy. "Awesome that you got to come. It would have sucked if you couldn't."

Remy shrugged his shoulders. "Dad and Papa wouldn't even tell me what they decided until last night. I think they were trying to just drive me mad waiting."

Severus ruffled his son's hair. "You know we were just making sure everything was safe Remy. I'm sure your friends would understand that."

Hermione was the only one to nod. "Even mum and dad were worried when they saw the newspaper ad and heard there was some lunatic on the loose."

Some how Harry Potter remained dead even to his closest friends. His adventure with the Potters had been explained by James Potter trying to get his hands on his family money by claiming his adopted nephew was in danger living with werewolf father. Only Draco and Neville knew the truth of who he was. The added worry about Peter was easily explained enough by the fact that his dad was one of the marauders and Peter had a history of betraying them.

Sirius appeared moments later. 'Hey cub, you and your friends ready to go and do some shopping?"

Remy hugged his godfather. "Yeah. Please tell me that you picked some decent books for your class this year."

Sirius chuckled. "I hope you think they are, your father wrote them after all."

Remy turned to his Papa for confirmation. "Yes Dad was asked to write for 2nd up to 7th year this year. With Lockheart gone the publisher asked him to do more."

Hermione looked like it was Christmas. "Thank Merlin. Finally a text worth out money. I've read your dad's books for older students and his charms texts of course."

Remy should have known, dad had been busier then usual. "Let's get going. Aren't we supposed to be meeting the twins at the book store, after the bank."

Blaise nodded. "And you know how happy they'll be if they're left with Chloe and their prat brothers any longer then needed. We should get going on this."

Severus, Sirius and Lucius followed the kids out. Lucius turned to Siriuss when the other kids were out of ear shot. "How many others?"

Sirius kept his voice down for he didn't want to raise any suspicion. "There are three. They'll keep their distance unless they spot any type of trouble."

Severus smiled at the kids. "Otherwise this is normal. There are how many kids, no one would think it weird that you and Remy's Uncle are accompanying us."

As they walked towards the bank Lucius was still bothered. "I hear that James and Lily will be here today. Should we have chosen a better day to come?"

Severus looked at his son. "We don't want to panic Remy any more then we have already done. He'd worry if we changed the day that we always shop on."

Sirius added. "Besides we know James and Lily will have private security on them and aurors as well. It can't hurt us to have them near by just in case either."

They had got to Gringotts and Remy came over to them. "Do you have the key to our vaults Papa?"

Severus handed him the key. Remy had a vault set up by the Potters for every year of school and then a trust to last him till he was twenty one before he came into his inheritance but his fathers had kept to what they said to his grandparents, they had the money to support him. They had never touched any of Remy's inheritance.

Remy took the key and handed it to a goblin to get his money. Sirius laughed. "I'm glad the kid has got over his obsession with the cart rides."

Severus laughed. "I think he is to excited about seeing the twins and shopping for his new text books. But if I know him he'll still talk Griphook's ear off."

Sure enough Griphook was kept put by Remy and his friends as another goblin went to fill their pouches for them. It was no surprise really that Remy had decided to study care of magical creatures that year considering his obsession with any magical beings

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The twins were waiting outside the store as always and looked like they had won the daily galleon draw when they saw the others arrive. Actually the family had won the galleon draw that summer and had spent it on doing some renovations to the home and on better supplies for their kids this year. To Ron's relief, a new wand, too.

Fred hugged Remy. "Thank Merlin you guys finally showed up. If we had to hear Chloe tell one more person about killing the snake, we would have gone mad."

George nodded and whispered. "I really wish you had told the truth Remy. I mean it is maddening to listen to her taking credit for what you have done."

Remy shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't want the press attention following me around. She's welcome to it. How about we get our books and rescue you guys."

The others agreed and piled into the store. Sure enough Chloe was doing her newest book signing. "Can you believe she actually killed a basilisk?" A woman said.

Remy groaned as he listened to the ladies chatter and made his way over to Frank Blotts. "Hi Mr Blotts."

Frank smiled at his favourite customer and as last year he had bags of books prepared for Remy and his friends. "Here you go. Even those for your new classes."

Remy was excited to be starting not only care of magical creatures but ancient runes as well. He noticed his traditional gift on top. "Thank you for the gift too."

Frank just smiled and taking the money ushered them out of the store so that Remy could avoid a run in with Chloe and her parents.. It was his first time shopping for school supplies that he made a successful exit from the shop without running into them. His luck though ran out later that day.

Hermione was beaming when they were nearly done. "My parents gave me some extra money to purchase a gift for my birthday. I was thinking of an owl."

Remy pointed towards the menagerie. "You know they have the best selection of owls in there and I could use some more owl treats for Archimedes."

Hermione, Draco, Remy and Blaise headed inside while a few others went to look at a display in quidditch supplies. Hermione was looking at the different owls when they heard two voices that they had hoped to avoid while they were there in town.

"I don't even have enough to buy an owl. It's not fair that because I needed a new wand I got so little. Ginny is getting her own owl." Ron complained.

Chloe smiled. "I'll give you a bit extra and we can buy you a cool new owl. After all your help last year with my book, I owe you that."

Remy stepped out to look at his sister. "Yeah! Almost getting him killed, I would think even you could get him an owl. You have to keep him loyal after all."

Chloe shot him a nasty glare. "Come on Ron we will take our business else where. We don't want to shop at the same place as these little rats."

Hermione came up to Remy when they left. "Hey Remy, come on, your supposed to be helping me choose an owl."

Remy turned and happily went in search though in the end it was actually a large ginger cat named Crookshanks she ended up buying. Hermione was actually fonder of cats and since her friends assured her they'd keep letting her use theirs, she was much happier with the bow legged ball of fur.

As they were leaving the Leaky Cauldron later Remy over heard a customer saying. "Did you hear they are sending dementors to the school?"

Remy turned to ask his dads when they got back home. "Is it true what that woman said in the restaurant? Are they really sending dementors to the school?"

Remus looked up from his work at his son. "They are. We just found out. They think it is a better way to keep the students safe from Peter."

It made sense to Remy but the thought of having the Azkaban guards on campus all year sent shivers running up and down his spine. He had trouble sleeping that night and once again found himself crawling into bed with his dads. He told himself again he was too old but he needed sleep for school and he was terrified.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had been on the train for a few hours and Remy and his friends were chatting about their new classes and having Sirius as a teacher while playing exploding snap and eating snacks. They were all excited as they were able to go to Hogsmeade on weekends. Remy's dads had been reluctantly convinced to agree as Sirius promised he'd be chaperoning some of the trips and Remy promised to stay in crowds.

The train started slowing down and Remy looked out the window. "Why are we stopping? We should not be getting to school for another few hours."

Everyone shook their heads as the train stopped. Hermione looked out the window. "Look there are some things in hoods approaching the train."

Blaise joined her at the window and gasped in shock. "The dementors of Azkaban, they are coming."

Sure enough in moments the door slid open and one of the hooded dementors came in. Just the look of the hands and the chill in the air had them all frozen in their seats. Remy kept having images of the wolf attacking him last summer but he fought hard to over come the fear as the dementor slowly moved on.

Everyone else was in shock and Remy snapped out first and grabbed chocolate from his supply. "Everyone eat some. Uncle Siri says it will help."

They all took some chocolate and the warmth came back to them slowly and the train began to move. Hermione was most shaken. "Those things are horrible."

Luna agreed. "I can't believe that they are going to be at school. Peter got by them once already. I don't understand why the ministry doesn't send aurors."

The group was still talking hours later as a rumour went around. A girl came in. "You know Potter actually peed her pants again and fainted when a dementor came in?"

Remy wasn't sure if it was just rumours as they spread but when they got off the train and headed for the carriages Remy caught sight of his sister and sure enough there was a slightly visible even after a drying charm, spot on her robes. She couldn't access her trunk so she would be like that through the feast.

Draco laughed and pointed at her. "If there was anyone who doubted she would piss her pants in fear last year, no one will doubt it now."


	45. run in with a hippogriff

Remy was sitting between Draco and Blaise at Gryffindor the next morning eating breakfast when Chloe made her entrance. The commotion of the Opening Feast, the new students, teacher and the news of the dementors had been enough to spare her last night but this morning she was out of luck.

One of the Hufflepuffs pointed at her. "The big brave golden girl peed her pants like a baby. Should send an owl home to her mommy and ask for diapers."

Another student joined in. "Well considering she did it last year I'm not surprised. The little baby practically cries in DADA class all of the time."

One of the boys Remy swore came from the Slytherins. "So much for the great hero. Everyone knows that Remy Snape saved her butt down there last year."

Draco smiled at Remy. "Told you that no one would believe her lies even when the book came out. Adults might be naive enough, but your schoolmates no."

Fred readily agreed. "Anyone who has seen her over the past two years knows she can barely do a basic charm or defence spell. The first years are her only hope."

Remy felt only a slight moment of pity for his sister. "She might actually have someone stand up for her if she actually could manage to treat anyone humanely."

George pointed at his youngest brother. "Well she has my git of a brother and her two goons, but they don't have a full brain between the three of them anyways."

Sure enough Ron was trying to calm her down. "Don't listen to those jerks. They are just jealous of your fame and how brave you are. You were amazing."

Chloe smiled again. "Of course. Thanks for reminding me of that Ron. And of course you guys know that I spilled my pumpkin juice on the train last night."

The last comment was said loud enough as she stood to leave the Great Hall that it was intended for the Great Hall to hear but it did not have it's desired effects as most of the students above first year started snickering, even some of her own housemates.

Remy grabbed his books. "Well that was a good start to our first day. I just wish we had DADA today with Uncle Siri. I can't believe we have to wait a day."

Fred smiled. "To bad you're not a fifth year like us, we get it every day. We'll say hi to your Uncle when we have his class this morning."

Remy smacked him on the arm. "Hey watch it or I will have him give you detention for something and clean toilets."

George snickered. "He might be your Uncle but we all know the day that Siri gives any of us detention is the day that we see Filch being nice to a kid."

Remy had to admit that. "I guess. It would take a lot to set Uncle Siri off. But I think the Slytherins, a few in particular, might just be annoying enough."

"I give it a week at the most before those two and their goons manage to get into detention for some reason." Draco said.

Remy looked at the schedule. "I should go and find Hermione, we've got ancient runes together this morning. I can't believe you guys took divination."

Blaise shrugged. "Not everyone is interested in translating symbols or arithmancy. It left divination or muggle studies. Not a hard choice."

Remy hadn't really been surprised. "Well don't come crying to me when that woman has driven you insane. You know what Aunt Minnie says about her."

McGonagall came up behind him. "I would appreciate you not sharing that in the hall, Remy. Though I hope few students would think of me as Minnie."

Remy smiled at the woman who was his stern professor but also a close family friend since he was a baby. "Of course professor."

McGonagall just smiled at Remy and nodded towards the door. "You guys should get going to class. I don't want our house to lose points because you're late."

Remy said goodbye to the guys and went in search of Hermione. "Ready to get going to ancient runes?"

She said goodbye to Neville though Hannah and Susan joined them. "I'm disappointed you didn't do arithmancy. I hoped someone would be in it with me."

Remy laughed. "Come on, you know we only have time for two electives and you know me well enough to know I wouldn't pass up on care of magical creatures."

Susan linked arms with him. "We should have a lot of fun. I can't believe Hagrid is the new teacher of it. Hannah is taking muggle studies for some reason."

Hannah shrugged. "I have no intention of looking in crystal balls and I really am not an animal lover. And I don't have any interest in arithmancy either."

The girls headed off to their first class of the day with Neville going off to meet Draco. Ancient runes was actually really interesting Remy thought and when they got to transfiguration and heard about divination before class started, Remy was sure he had made the right choice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That afternoon the Gryffindors and the Slytherins headed out onto the grounds for their first care of magical creatures class. Remy wasn't surprised to find Chloe there. She would not lower herself to muggle studies and she'd be too embarrassed to flunk a class to take ancient runes or arithmancy.

Draco pointed at her. "I think she might pee her pants again. Trewlaney saw a grim in her tea cup and she is certain she is going to be killed."

Remy thought for a moment of Peter but put aside the thought. "I heard that she sees a death omen for at least one student every year. Only Chloe would worry."

Blaise agreed. "The only worry that girl has would be if she fell over her own shoelaces and went head first down the stairs. She is her own biggest threat really."

Remy and his friends, everyone but Hermione and Hannah of course, gathered around the hut where Hagrid lived and where the classes would meet for the rest of term they had been informed. The Gryffindors had all been excited Hagrid was made professor. They all loved him and it was a dream come true for him.

Hagrid came out and smiled at his class. They could tell he was nervous so they shot him reassuring looks. "Well come on, follow me. I have a real treat for class."

Remy and his friends were excited when they came to the paddock and they saw what was coming from the trees. "Hippogriffs." Remy and Susan said together.

The rest of the class stared in amazement at the half eagle and half horse and half eagle, the back half horse and front and top half eagle. Remy had seen pictures before and read about them but he had never seen one in person and was thrilled that it was their first lesson in the class.

Hagrid showed them how to approach and bow to the Hippogriff, warning to back up if it did not bow. "Now who would like to try first?"

Remy and Susan both stepped forward and they were placed with two Hippogriffs, His was named Buckbeak. He stepped forward and bowed. A moment before he backed up the great Hippogriff bowed. He could see from the reaction that Susan had succeeded as well.

Hagrid smiled. "Good job both of you. You can both go up and pet the Hippogriffs. They seem to like you."

Remy beamed as he walked over to the bird and stroked its feathers. It was amazing. He turned to Susan who smiled and mouthed. 'This is amazing.'

Hagrid came over. "How would the two of you like to go for a ride? I am sure Buckbeak and Witherwing would be happy to take you."

Susan went pale as she was not much of a flyer on a broom. "I'm not sure."

Remy knew she wanted to but was just spooked so he turned to Hagrid. "Could Buckbeak take two of us at one time?"

Hagrid smiled and nodded. "That he could. Come over and bow to him Susan and if he bows back, you can both go on Buckbeak."

Susan shot Remy a grateful look and after successfully bowing to the Hippogriff, Susan was helped to mount the animal, behind Remy who clambered up first. He made sure she kept a tight grip on him and he held around the neck as the animal took off. Even for a flyer like Remy this was new and it was a bit scary at first with the great wings beating on either side but as they got up high and began to soar, he felt as amazing as on a broom though he'd rather a broom after this.

Susan released her hold on him and relaxed a bit as they were over the water. "Thanks for this Remy. It's incredible but I was too scared to do it alone."

He turned slightly to see her and smiled. "I'm glad you decided to come with me. How many students can say that they got to ride a Hippogriff."

Susan put her hands around his waist again when they started descending. "I guess he's decided he has let us ride long enough. I'm not too disappointed."

Remy actually agreed a bit for his legs were hurting him from gripping the animal. "I think I will stick to flying my Nimbus after this."

They were landing when something even Remy thought Chloe wouldn't be stupid enough to try, happened. She came into the paddock. "My turn."

Hagrid tried to stop her. "Miss Potter watch out. Shouting like that you're going to spook one of the hippogriffs and get hurt."

Unfortunately for Remy and Susan it was not Chloe who stood to get hurt as the newly landed Buckbeak got spooked by her fast moves, and reared up, and as Susan and Remy had been preparing to dismount, neither had a proper hold on the bird and were thrown from its back. Remy saw the ground coming and did the one thing he could do and shifted to pull Susan around so she landed on top of him as they hit with a sickening thud.

His head hit the ground hard and Remy saw Susan's worried face above him as his eyes began to go hazy. "Remy? Remy?" Then he blacked out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy woke up and was unsure of where he was. His eyes adjusted to the light but since he had not been able to have the procedure that summer, he had to search for his glasses. It had been to dangerous for him to be in the hospital for two days his dads said but promised they'd do it as soon as they were sure he was safe.

A pair of hands put the glasses in his hands and he was surprised to be looking into the worried face of Susan. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Susan actually smiled a bit and laughed. "You're the one in a hospital bed and you're asking me if I 'm okay? Yes, thanks to you."

Remy looked around and saw his other friends sitting around him in the infirmary. "How did I get here?"

"You passed out and Hagrid carried you up here. Madam Pomfrey was scared because of last Christmas but she said you just had a slight bump."

Remy was grateful since he had spent so much time recovering from the fracture. Pomfrey came in. "I'm glad to see you're awake. I just want to check."

She did a quick diagnostic spell on him and gave him a clean bill of health, not even a concussion. She gave him a potion to take if he got a head ached later on but said it was nothing to worry on, not even bad enough to contact his dads about. Remy was relieved, he didn't want them to worry.

As they left Susan hugged him tight. "Thank you for doing that. I could have been hurt if you hadn't grabbed me."

Remy returned the hug. He hadn't even thought about what he was doing, there was no time, it had been instinct to protect her. "I'm just glad you're okay."

One of his fathers did of course find out as it was around the school quick but Sirius after being assured Remy was safe and had no side effects, promised not to tell his fathers about what had happened. Remy was happy to learn Chloe on the first day of classes had earned herself a weeks detention every night, for it.


	46. boggarts in the closet

Remy was excited the next day as after breakfast he and his friends would be having DADA. It had not always been his favourite class due to their teachers but he was so excited to have his first class with his Uncle Sirius.

He walked into the great hall. He over heard Chloe. "I can't believe that they hired my good for nothing godfather to teach."

Ron smirked. "They must be so desperate for teachers they'd take anyone. You know Percy said that he knows more then your godfather."

Chloe laughed. "No doubt. You can only imagine a head boy is better then the professor. I think he'll get fired before the end of the school year."

Remy had enough. "I'm sure your brother who is almost as incompetent as you are Ron, is better then a professor."

Ron turned on him. "My brother is no incompetent. He is the second head boy in our family, and I'm sure to be third. You just have to protect your little Uncle."

Remy smirked. "I would take a senior auror who has trapped over 200 criminals, over a brown nosing suck up head boy with no skill, to protect me any day."

Chloe snickered at her brother. "I'm surprised to see you here Remy. I would have thought you raddled your brains when you fell off. You need training wheels."

Remy shrugged. "And you need a diaper. Twice in three months, peeing your pants? I'm surprised mummy and daddy hasn't withdrawn you in shame."

Before Chloe could respond Remy turned on his heel and turned towards the Gryffindor table where he plopped down between Draco and Blaise, They were laughing about it when the owl post arrived and Remy snatched a copy of the daily prophet which to his surprise Archimedes dropped in front of him.

There was a note from his papa on the top. 'Heads up for you. Daddy and I want you to stay safe. We love you and are proud of you. Love Papa'

Remy read the cover story and nearly dropped the newspaper. "Peter Pettigrew has been spotted."

Draco, Blaise, Seamus and Dean all looked up. "What? Where?" Draco gasped.

Remy read the name of the village and Dean went pale. "That can't be more then about 40 miles from the school."

Seamus looked over at the Slytherin table. "You don't think he is coming here to get her. I mean she is the reason his boss was killed and he was arrested."

Remy nodded. "I wouldn't doubt it and I'm sure that is why the ministry has gone to the drastic measures of having dementors sent here to the school as well."

Draco shrugged. "Let the little golden girl worry about it. She could pee her pants again and we can all have a good laugh. I doubt he'll even get near the school."

Blaise agreed. "I mean even if there were no dementors there are the wards, and she is safe enough in her dungeons with the portraits of course."

Remy looked down at the picture of Peter that was posted again. Hard to believe that the stout plump rat of a man was the one, who had betrayed his friends, became a death eater and had sent the Dark Lord after Remy's old family. He never understood how the rat had ever become a marauder in the first place.

Fred cut him out of his thoughts when he reminded Remy of the time. "You should get going. You don't want to be late for your first lesson with your Uncle."

George nodded. "We heard that he has something awesome planned for you guys. We had this cool demonstration in our first class."

Remy and his friends grabbed their bags. "How could it be anything else? I mean a marauder as a teacher, we can't expect anything less."

Susan appeared by his side. "It's no fair you guys have DADA first. We don't have it until later with Hufflepuff."

Gryffindor had potions, charms and astronomy with Ravenclaw, herbology and DADA with Slytherin and transfiguration and history of magic with Huffelpuff. The electives were of course who ever was taking the course.

He smiled. "I'm sure you guys will have fun later this afternoon and we won't ruin the fun for you by telling you at lunch."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius was sitting at his desk in the front of the classroom and trying to look professional when his son and his friends came in. He had to fight the urge to hug Remy or something but when Remy sat down at his desk he gave Sirius a thumbs up and Sirius returned it with a huge smile.

When class started he looked at all of his students. "Okay pick up your bags and follow me."

Chloe was the only one who didn't follow his directions right away. "What is this? Have you decided we're skipping class already?"

Sirius looked at her. "Miss Potter I expect more respect even from my goddaughter in this classroom. Watch your tongue or we will be having detention tonight."

Chloe closed her mouth and the others were all laughing and whispering as they followed Sirius down through the halls. For putting the Golden girl in her place, he had already joined the ranks of one of their favourite professors if not the top.

They came to the door of the staff room and he opened it. "Minerva, I hope you don't mind but Albus said we could make use of our little friend in here."

Professor McGonagall smiled and stood up with her tea. "Not at all. I hope you can rid us of the nuisance. It has been quite distracting as of late."

When McGonagall left the room he led them to a wardrobe where something was making a lot of noise and a few of the students kept their distance from it worried what kind of creature that they might find within.

Sirius smiled. "What we have here that has been annoying the teachers is a bogart. Can anyone tell me what a bogart is?"

Chloe stuck up her hand. "Some giant magic rat?"

Sirius shook his head. "Five points from Slytherin for continued lip. Mr Snape?" He asked as Remy raised his hand.

Remy smiled as he remembered his text book. "A bogart is a shape shifter. You never know what shape it will be as it appears as your greatest fear."

Sirius nodded. "Good job Mr. Snape and five points to Gryffindor. The weapon against a boggart is laughter. You must picture what you fear the most and find a way to make it funny. Then with laughter and the incantation Riddikulous, you can banish a boggart."

Sirius had them trying it without their wands. He smiled. "Does anyone know why it is good to face a boggart with a group of people?"

Chloe spoke up without raising her hand this time. "Because some people would be so scared they'd need a friend or one of their students to hide behind."

Sirius was not taking her bate. "Another five points from Slytherin and detention with Mr Filch tonight, Miss Potter. Mr Malfoy?"

Draco smiled as he put down his hand. "The boggart will get confused and not know what form to take if there is so many of us."

Sirius rewarded another five points and had the students line up. Chloe was near the back. Remy heard a whisper. "Scared she'll faint again, I'm sure."

One by one they were called forward reminded of a way to make their worst fear funny. Seamus took the voice from his harpies and Dean made his mummy unravel. Draco turned a giant bat into a stuffed animal and Blaise turned his executioner's axe into a blow up hammer.

Remy stepped forward and for a moment froze when he saw the wolf from two summers past. "Ridikulus" He shouted though and all of the teeth fell out.

Remy high fived his friends and they turned to watch the Slytherins go. It was not until Ron that they got a good laugh though. Ron's turned into a spider and he actually started crying but just managed to croak out the spell and managed to remove the spider's legs.

Sirius turned to Chloe. "Well Miss Potter you are the last one to go."

Chloe shook her head and refused to come forward. "Professor I'm not feeling well. Can I go to the infirmary?"

Sirius knew she was lying but he nodded. "If you're not kept over night you will serve detention. If you are, you can make it up tomorrow night after dinner."

Chloe left the classroom and everyone in the class laughed. So much for the brave hero of the chamber of secrets. First the dementor on the train and now she couldn't even face a bogart. Everyone who successfully faced the bogart got points for their house. Chloe not only scored none, but lost ten for her house.

Remy was about to leave at the end but Sirius turned to him. "Can I speak with you Mr Snape for a few moments?"

Remy nodded at his friends and when they were alone he turned to his Uncle. "Awesome class Uncle Siri. We knew you'd be the coolest teacher."

Sirius beamed as he hugged his son. "I was so proud of how you handled that. I can see why your teachers often say you're their best student. You did your dads proud."

Remy smiled. "So did you ask me to stay just to congratulate me?"

Sirius smirked. "No. I wanted to make sure your head was doing fine and I wanted to offer you a study session Friday night."

Remy knew what Sirius was talking about and he was excited. "You mean it. We get to start in two days."

Sirius nodded. "I have the potion to find your form from your Papa already. It might be hard on your body so I want to do it when you can sleep Saturday since you don't have quidditch yet. That is if your head is back to normal."

Remy threw himself at his Uncle. "It is. I promise. This is so cool. I can't wait for Friday. This is even better then quidditch."

Sirius reminded him that for now this was a secret from his friends. Remy bounded out of the room and ran to his next class. His friends just thought he was excited about having his Uncle as his professor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That afternoon during their last class Remy had his friends had their charms class with Ravenclaw and as they waited for class, Remy and his friends talked excitedly about their DADA class. The Ravenclaws actually got to see the bogart banished all together as they had been the last class. Everyone though was so excited about the forms and what they did. The consensus was that Sirius was the best and this year was going to be the coolest.

Susan was sitting to Remy's left. "You should have seen the dragon coming at me but he started breathing colored bubbles when I said the spell."

Remy smiled. "I would have thought after Hagrid's dragon that you guys helped with in first year, you wouldn't be scared."

Luna shook her head and came to Susan's help. "Norbert was tiny and not much risk. A full size dragon I for one would not want to come across."

Remy didn't share their fear for like the twins' brother Charlie, he thought them cool but he shrugged. "Well I guess they are as dangerous as my wolf."

Susan put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to live through that again. I know how terrifying it was in the woods for you."

Remy returned her warm smile and Draco jumped in. "Did you guys here about Chloe? Chickened out and pretended to be sick so she didn't have to try out."

Blaise nodded. "I heard she pretended to have cramps or something to convince Poppy since she had no fever. Didn't get out of detention tonight though."

Neville laughed. "She must have been really on top of her game to get a detention out of Sirius. I guess your predictions on detentions were right Remy."

Remy shrugged. "I can't say I won't be happy to see her get put in her place more often. She gets away with way too much."

Professor Flitwick came into the room and the class started but by dinner time Chloe's cowardice was against the talk of the school and she didn't show up for dinner. They saw Ron taking extra food and they knew he was sneaking it to Chloe so she wouldn't have to face anyone. Remy hoped she enjoyed cleaning toilets.


	47. of rats and dogs

The quidditch year started bright and early as ever. It was Oliver Wood's final year on the team and he wanted to make sure that he got to take the cup home in his senior year at Hogwarts. Saturday found the team in the dressing room trying to stay awake as he gave another pep talk.

Remy had his head against Angelina's shoulder. "Oliver if you're going to wake us up before dawn for practice, can we at least hit the air so we wake up?"

Oliver turned to him. "Remy, you know that strategy and planning is as important as the actual air time. I want to make sure that we play a smart game this year."

Fred lobbed a glove at him. "Wood, we've won two years in a row. We're undefeatable. You need to lay off of us or have a mutiny on your hands."

Oliver turned to Fred. "Keep talking like that and I'll decide to have practice next Saturday and you guys can all miss the first trip to Hogsmeade of the year."

That made Remy shoot up. "No. Come on this is my first time as a student I get to go. I mean it's not like when my dads take me to celebrate a victory."

Katie nodded. "No fair teasing our star seeker, you remember how excited you were when you got to go to Hogsmeade for the first time?"

Oliver finally laughed and pointed at their brooms. "Okay. Okay. Get your brooms and we'll hit the air. But you guys better win me the cup this year."

Remy laughed as he grabbed his broom. "No. We thought we would throw it this year, you know just because it's your final year. Come on Oliver."

Oliver smacked him on the back as they went to the field. "If I didn't need you as my star seeker, I would shove you in a quidditch locker till end of term."

George snickered. "Or if you weren't totally scared of his Uncle who is a bad ass auror and the DADA teacher."

Everyone laughed. Sirius had become the favourite teacher of the school save for some of the Slytherins, since the school year had begun. If it wasn't the cool practicals he did in his class, it was the stories of his days as an auror that had them won over.

Remy found it hard to stay awake in the air as the practice was going on below so he flew some aerials to keep his mind awake. "Oliver, throw me some."

Oliver threw golf balls for him to catch from time to time in practice. "Here you go." Oliver shouted and threw the first one for the practice.

Remy felt his body snap awake as he soared through the air and swept by to snatch the ball, his feet skimming the grass. "Good one." Fred shouted.

Remy swung up and around near Oliver. "Stop worrying so much, you know that we'll do everything to make sure you win this year. We just tease."

Oliver smiled. "Good. Now here." And threw another one.

Remy soared after the next ball and spent the next two hours catching golf balls thrown not only by Oliver but random players, Oliver's attempt to see how close Remy was paying attention to the rest of the game. He only missed one and because he had been on the other end of the field from Fred who threw it.

After practice they showered and put up with Oliver's pep talk as they were heading for lunch. "As long as you cut it before the hall. Don't ruin our appetite."

Oliver agreed though not out of concern for their appetites. "Don't want any of the other teams in the school to get any game plans from us."

Remy felt like pointing out that anyone could see their skills by watching the wide open pitch but he decided it wasn't worth the fight. "Of course."

Fred and George shared a look and laugh with him as they came into the hall. Fred whispered. "Maybe we should stick him in a closest with a boggart."

Remy laughed. "As funny as that might be, Sirius banished the one he used after the last class."

"Did I hear someone mention my name?" Sirius said from behind.

Remy turned around. "We were just saying we wish you hadn't banished the boggart. We wanted to use it to get back at Oliver for his early morning drones."

Sirius laughed. "I would think the son of one marauder and godson of another and his friends, who call themselves the next generation, could come up with something."

Remy turned to look at the twins. "You know he's right."

Sirius clapped him on the back before he headed up to the head table. "Don't let anyone know I suggested it. The professor thing."

Remy smiled as he watched his Uncle go up to the table and knew why he would be the favourite teacher at the school. If there was anyone who could come up with better pranks then the twins, it was Sirius who had always been the big idea guy of the marauders though his dad had often had to supply the brains to pull it through.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy and his friends grew excited as the week moved by as they couldn't wait for Hogsmeade. They had been before with their parents but going as a student by themselves, was a totally new experience for them of course.

They were on their way from potions class Friday afternoon when Chloe's voice rang out. "Ykkk! Someone's cat has dragged a dead mouse in front of our tower."

Hermione looked towards where she was and saw a ginger ball of fur. "Crookshanks. What are you doing down here? I have never seen you catching rats before."

When Hermione picked up the cat they found the rat was very much alive. "Oh my god, the thing is alive. Get it out of here." Chloe said.

Remy looked at the rat as it scurried away. "Chloe, you can't be scared of a little rat. I mean you faced the basilisk last year."

Chloe sneered. "Of course not. I just happen to know that those things are full of germs and I for one don't want to have them in our dorms eating our books."

Of course Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had heard her fear and were snickering. Draco shook his head. "You really know how to put on a show don't you Chloe?"

Remy turned to his friends. "Come on you guys, the show is over and we need to go and have some dinner. I need to meet Uncle Siri after dinner."

Chloe laughed. "The little Gryffindor star needs tutoring to get through DADA? You can't even pass the class with your Uncle teaching it?"

Remy sneered. "Considering you didn't get higher then an A and barely managed that last year, you really shouldn't talk. Anyways I'm doing advanced DADA."

Blaise nodded. "You know that he is doing advanced in potions and DADA in the evenings this year. He's too far ahead of us in the classes."

It was true with potions as he was spending Wednesday evenings with Slughorn doing an extra potions class. The school would not allow him to go ahead in his classes but he was already doing seventh year potions with Slughorn. In return he was going to Slug club meetings after. Advanced lessons because of his skill was his excuse to his friends for DADA as well and it was true enough for becoming an animagus was advanced training.

With that Remy and his friends left Chloe fuming and they headed to the great hall. Draco turned. "How do you do it? Classes, quidditch and all the extra training?"

Remy shrugged. "The extra training helps will help with my classes. The only downside is Slug club. I haven't had to go yet as I've only had one session but I could do without it."

Blaise chuckled. "I can't believe you've got rounded up into doing that for a third year. At least you still have Angelina to keep you company in the club."

Remy looked at Ravenclaw. "Actually I'll have Susan as well. It turns out Slughorn invited her to join this year and she agreed so she can keep me company."

Draco smiled. "You're turning into Neville and Luna. When are you going to ask her out? You're as bad as Blaise making puppy dog eyes at Hermione."

Remy and Blaise shared a smile and they both seized Draco and while Remy held him, Blaise tickled him. "We'll have to find you a girl to shut you up."

Draco snickered. "No way. The last thing I need is to turn all goo-goo eyes over some girl like you two. I have enough to handle with classes and everything else."

Remy dug into his food as he was starving and he knew he would need his energy. He had still been battling a slight headache last Friday and then had quidditch practice so Sirius had refused t allow him to take the potion until tonight. He knew he was taking a risk at being a bit under the weather the next day for the Hogsmeade trip but he was too excited to pass up the chance for another weekend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy met his Uncle in Sirius' guest chambers which are all done in red and gold for the former lion and had pictures of the marauders in school and of Remy with his family all over the walls. Sirius thought it would be good to do in here for Remy might need to lay down when it was done.

Sirius smiled when Remy came in and got Remy to put on his pyjamas in the guest room. "Just in case. It'll be easier for you if you're comfortable as possible."

Remy shrugged and when changed he lay down on the bed. "Can I take the potion now?"

Sirius laughed and sat down on the bed next to Remy. "I wish you had been this easy with medicine as a kid. "

Remy shook his head. "That is medicine and it tastes horrible. This is going to be so cool. I wanted to be an animagus like you since I knew what it was."

Sirius remembered. "You showed me a picture when you were little and at Flourish and Blotts. You were quite insistent that it would be your form."

Remy nodded. "I used to have dreams that I was an Irish setter, even after I told you that,"

Sirius watched as Remy drank down the liquid and watched anxiously as his son slowly started to change form. He was amazed when Remy's prophecy at the age of two came out to be real as he appeared in the form of a sleek Irish setter. He wasn't sure why it surprised him. He was after all Sirius' son and Sirius was a dog.

When Remy transformed back he was all smiled. "Cool. I told you so."

Sirius could tell though he was shaking and in pain. "Here. I know you hate medicine but your papa ordered me to give this to you if you were in any pain."

Remy knew better then to argue with an order of his papa. "Thanks." He drank down the pain reliever which he realized had a calming draught mixed into it.

Before Remy fell asleep he asked. "Uncle Siri, what form did Peter take when he was a marauder?"

Sirius was taken back by it. They kept him out of the stories of marauders and never told Remy of his form. "It was a rat. Hence his nickname Wormtail."

Remy was drifting off but he managed one last sentence. "There was a rat outside of Slytherin this afternoon. Crookshanks caught it but it got away."

Sirius watched his son drift off. He knew that rats would not be uncommon on the grounds but some how the news of the rat near Chloe's tower, worried him. It might be a coincidence but he went to his sitting room and he made a floo call to Moody.


	48. first Hogsmeade trip

When Remu woke up the next morning he was confused for a moment of where he was and his head was throbbing a bit. He remembered he was in his Uncle's guest room and he had found out his form the night before. He tried to sit up fully bus his head spun and he had to lie back down.

Sirius came into the room. "Hey cub. Your head is still hurting you isn't it?"

Remy was worried his Uncle wouldn't allow him to go into town that day. "No. I just woke up, that's all."

Sirius sat down on the bed with him. "Remy, you know that I know you better then that. I can see even with your glasses on that your eyes are barely focussing."

Remy sighed. "I guess I should have known better then to try and hide something from an auror, you're way too attentive to notice something like that."

Sirius handed him a bottle. "Here drink this. Your daddy made sure Papa sent you more then one bottle. He knew you'd need another one this morning."

Remy shook his head. "I am not taking it. You slipped another sleeping potion in it so I couldn't argue about you not letting me to Hogsmeade."

Sirius laughed. "That was your papa. I had my suspicions when he told me very specifically which bottle was for last night. I promise this one has no secrets."

Remy was still not sure. "You know I'm not going to let you use this as a way to keep me from going to town, no matter what Papa has told you."

Sirius smirked. "Your Papa is just worried sick about you. You are his only cub you know and you have a long pattern of winding up in the hospital "

Remy groaned."Siri, you're starting to sound like daddy and you know I'm not going to over do it. It's not like I want to play quidditch or something."

Sirius chuckled slightly. "As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with your dad on the subject. We're just trying to protect you. There will be other trips."

Remy put on his best pout. "Uncle Siri, please, this is my first trip as a student. It is special. Please, please,please."

Sirius was never one to be able to withstand Remy's pouting. "Fine. But only because I'm chaperoning this weekend and I can keep a better eye on you."

Remy smiled. "Good because the only way I would have stayed behind is if you were going to start my training for real."

Sirius went dead serious at that. "Definitely not, even if I wasn't chaperoning. You need a week or so to rest or your papa would have my head. Now drink."

Remy tried to hand the bottle back to him. "I don't need this. Let me have something to eat and a shower, and I'll be okay."

Sirius pushed it back to him. "You are not leaving this bed until you drink that, if I have to put a bed sticking spell. That is my condition for you going."

Remy reluctantly removed the stopper and downed the horrible liquid."There. Are you happy now? Can I get out of bed?"

Sirius sighed. "Like I said last night, I wish medicine was as easy as that potion was last night. Stay put for five minutes so it takes effect and then you can shower."

Remy reluctantly stayed put for he wasn't about to do anything to convince his godfather to keep him in bed for the day and not allow him to go. He had promised his friends that they would have a great time together and he was not going to miss it. When five minutes were up he showered and got dressed.

Back in the sitting room he found Sirius waiting with breakfast. "I promise your dads you'd eat and I have every intention of making sure you do."

Remy sat down at the table and picked up one of the blueberry muffins to butter. "You could have just sent me down to the Great Hall to eat."

Sirius smirked. "I can't see everything from the head table you know and anyways breakfast would almost be done before we got there."

Remy smirked. "You can't see everything from the head table? So you are admitting you are a spy on my dads' payroll?"

Sirius threw a napkin at him. "Hey cub, watch it over there. They're not the only ones concerned about you. Now eat or I will change my mind about you going."

Remy knew when his godfather used that tone that he was being as serious as he ever was and Remy wasn't about to risk being shielded into Sirius' apartments with house elves to bring him food so he wouldn't starve, while his friends had fun. He ate a muffin and a plate of eggs and some bacon, finding when the potion had taken effect and his head cleared, he was famished.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco and Blaise were concerned about Remy as he had not returned the night before and when he didn't show up for breakfast either, they were starting to be even more worried about him. They were all too aware of how much danger their friend has managed to get into a lot of danger.

After the meal they went to Ravenclaw. "Susan, did Remy talk to you about anything last night. He never returned form his godfather's lessons last night."

Susan was surprised by the news but she shrugged. "No. Maybe they were late and he spent the night with his Uncle. Sirius doesn't seem to be here any more either."

Draco had not noticed that. "I guess maybe we overreacted a bit but when he 's missing he usually is in the hospital wing."

They had been walking out when Draco said that and they heard a laugh. "Glad to know that everyone in my life seems to think I am a walking disaster."

They all turned to see Harry come up behind them. Blaise laughed. "Where were you? You know you can warn us when you're not planning on coming back."

Sirius stepped in to help Remy. "He over did it a bit in practice and I thought it best not to send him up. I apologize for not sending word up to Gryffindor for you."

Susan looked oddly at Harry. "What were you doing in DADA that had you pass out? I haven't seen you get that exhausted after a double class."

Harry shared a look with his Uncle before he smiled. "We were working on some sixth year spells and they're a bit more exhausting then anything I've done in class."

Sensing that the answer was not totally bought Sirius directed them to the door. "I assume you guys all have your forms. Professor McGonagall will be asking."

Remy realized he didn't have his form but Sirius laughed and handed him his form which Remy had never actually had in his possession. Severus and Remus had given it to Sirius with orders that only if Remy was safe and wasn't sick or out of the hospital as he often was, was he to be given the form.

Remy didn't seem to realize this. "Thanks Uncle Siri. Come on you guys, let's go out and hand in our forms so we can get going already."

They got outside but there was a number of third years there and no sign of McGonagall. "I guess we're just going to have to wait."

They were waiting when Professor McGonagall came out trailed by Chloe. "But Professor, this isn't fair. I can't stay behind when everyone else is going."

McGonagall turned to look at her. "It was your parents' decision Miss Potter. They decided that with a criminal running around, you weren't safe enough."

Chloe tried on her best pout. "You know that I will be fine. I know enough spells to protect myself and there are chaperones and hundreds of people around."

McGonagall shook her head. "No. You know the rules, no parental permission, no going. If you want to argue more you can spend today in detention with me."

Chloe knew enough to back off. She went over to Ron and when she thought she was out of ear shot muttered. "That old cow, she thinks she knows everything."

McGonagall who of course had good hearing called. "Miss Potter when I'm done here you'll be coming for detention. I think perhaps toilets with Filch is better."

Ron was laughing at Chloe and to the delight of his friends McGonagall decided he should help his friend. "Serves them right" Hermione said.

If McGonagall heard her she didn't say anything. "Okay everyone with forms come here and give them to me and you can head into town. Remember the rules."

Remy and his friends went up one by one and handed their signed forms to Professor McGonagall. She took the form and marked it off on her forms which would cover them from now on. They smiled at Chloe and Ron smouldering as they headed off towards the gates,

Draco looked back over his shoulder. "That was the best start to this day into town. I can't believe her parents would actually say no to anything."

Remy shrugged. "Of all of their faults, those two do seem to care about their daughter. They at least won't put her at risk if there is no way to make money off of it."

Susan latched arms with him. "Come on you guys. We've spent more then enough time talking about that brat. Don't let her ruin our first day in town."

Hermione nodded. "I know we've been to meals there before but unlike you guys I haven't seen most of the town and I'm so excited."

It was like the first time for all of them as they were excited to be on their own, even if they had chaperones close by. They had a great time showing Hermione the post office and the shrieking shack, and all the shops. They loaded themselves up on candies and pranks, and had butterbeer at the three broomsticks. By the time they returned to the school they were all loaded down with bags, beaming and had all but forgotten about Chloe and Ron.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chloe was grumbling as she had been forced to return after lunch to cleaning toilets. They had done the bottom three floors this morning and had the upper floors of public bathrooms to handle this afternoon. Ron was her only company and he was in a worse mood.

"Have you never mopped a floor before? You're making more of a mess then you're cleaning up." Ron grumbled.

Chloe put her hands on her hips. "Of course I have never done this kind of menial work before. We have house elves to do that for us."

Ron snarled at her. "Well we aren't all so lucky Chloe. Some of us had to do chores growing up. Can you at least try and make an effort here?"

Chloe pouted at her friend. "My arms are growing tired though Ron. Can't I do the sinks like the last bathroom. You're arms are so much stronger."

Ron as blind as always to her, forgetting they promised to switch tasks each bathroom, nodded. "Here, take the sinks and I'll finish. I know you're not used to it."

She was smirking at herself when she let out an ear shrieking scream when she saw a huge rat. "Oh my god, there's a rat, there's a rat."

Ron ran over and started swinging his mop at the rat until it ran away. "It's okay Chloe, the ugly thing is gone."

She turned to him and tried to hide the tears she had let down. "You won't tell anyone. I mean I am laughed at enough."

Ron put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you think I would do that to my best friend? You never tease me about my fear of spiders. Anyways that thing was monstrous."

Chloe smiled at her friend and they went back to the bathroom. Well Ron went back to cleaning the bathroom while she continued to do as little as possible. It ended up having one bad effect and that was that it took until dinner time for them to get done.


	49. dementors on the pitch

It was the morning of the first quidditch game of the season and Remy and his team were anxiously sitting through another one of Wood's annoyingly long pep talks. They had started timing them last year and they got longer each time. It was the last season they'd all be together so it was the countdown.

Oliver turned. "We're going to win this game and the cup this year and do you know why?"

Fred spoke up. "Because we have the best captain and seeker in the entire school."

George added. "And the three best chasers who can't be stopped."

"And a seeker who could catch the golden snitch in the dark." Alicia added.

"And two beaters who are human bludgers themselves." Remy piped in at the end.

Oliver laughed. "And because as a team we play strong, we play hard and we play together. So stay together, keep to the plans and this game is in the bag."

Cheering and ready to hit the air the entire team took off with their brooms out into the stadium and hit the air. For the first time since Remy had joined the team, their first game was not against Slytherin. I was being played instead against Huffelpuff.

Madam Hooch flew up. "Okay teams I want a fair game out there." And with a blow of the whistle the balls were let into play.

Remy knew the game well and looked out not only for the snitch but kept his eyes on Diggory, the Huffelpuff seeker. He remembered Oliver. "Always in your mind."

About a half hour into the game they were up 40 points when Cedric came flying by. "Your team is doing well. You've usually caught the snitch by now."

Remy looked up at the sky. "Well I hope one of us catches it soon. I don't like the looks of that storm which is rolling in."

Cedric looked up at the sky and he saw the start of lightening showing. "There is something odd about the storm. Don't you feel a strange cold?"

Remy thought that the sixth year was trying to psyche him out but he could feel it too. "How about we get back onto looking and try to end this game before it hits?'

Cedric was in full agreement and Remy raced across the field, looking for any sign of the golden snitch, desperate for the game to end as it was far too dangerous playing in lightening but they'd have to forfeit for the game to end. The rain was already starting to come down.

Remy drew his wand out and cast a repellent charm on his glasses but before he stuffed it back he heard a scream. "Dementors."

Sure enough he could see three of the horrifying dementors flying out onto the field. Remy was growing cold and could hear the wolf snarl. He steadied himself though on his broom and noticed they weren't coming his way.

They were drawn to the crowds and to the fear and he could hear Chloe shouting below. "No. NO. No."

Remy had no idea how to scare off the dementors but he saw his Uncle casting some kind of spell and a ghostly dog appeared and scared them off. "Cool."

Remy felt the cool disappearing and just as a bolt of lightening flashed over head he caught a glimpse of gold. He would have to thank Chloe later for if she had not been shouting he would not have been looking in her direction and would not have seen the snitch near the base of the Slytherin stands.

Remy sent his broom streaking down in a deep dive towards the bottom of the bleachers and just before he had to pull out, caught the ball. "I've got it."

It took a few extra moments for the whistle to be blown as it was hard to see anything in the storm. "Remy, watch out." He heard Oliver scream as the whistle blew.

Remy wasn't sure what to expect, half freaked it was lightening or a bludger but he didn't see it coming. His broom spun madly out of control and before he could do anything he was thrown from his broom and it flew off in a mid spin.

He would have hit the ground but for the fast action of Katie and Fred who were both close enough and each made a grab for him. "Are you okay? Katie asked.

Remy was suspended by his arms between them in mid air. "Could we possibly have this conversation on solid ground?"

The two laughed and lowered him to the ground where they both hugged him. Fred didn't let go of his shoulder. "Someone hexed your broom."

Remy looked around wildly and realized his broom was no where in sight. "Where did it go?"

Oliver had landed. "I don't know. The hex sent it off in that direction and with the storm, Merlin only knows where."

Sirius came up and hugged his son. "I have never been so scared. I have no idea who sent that hex but when we find your broom we'll know."

Remy was still pretty shaken up when he joined his team in the changing rooms for showers and a cool down talk. Oliver was impressed with his catch and was thrilled they had won 200-40. Fred and Katie were at Remy's side through the talk, turning into his fathers it seemed in minutes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius took a deep breath as he went to the headmaster's office with Remy. They had found out what had happened and Remy's fathers and everyone had been involved had been called to the headmaster's office.

Remy was surprised not only to find his dad but Lily and James with Chloe. He threw himself at his Papa. "What are they doing here?"

Albus looked up. "It seems that their daughter was the one who threw a hex at your broom this morning and caused the accident."

Lily looked at her daughter. "She was traumatized by the attack on her by dementors. She had no idea what she was doing. She wouldn't attack a student."

Remy though saw a glint in his sister's eyes. "She tried to hex me off my broom. I could have broken my neck if Fred and Katie hadn't been so quick to act."

Sirius nodded. "What ever she went through does not excuse her using a hex on another student. The dementors had been banished minutes before she threw it."

Albus agreed. "Your daughter has been told she needs to learn more self control. I believe we had this conversation last year when she blew up the bludger."

James looked at his former son. "It is not her fault that the little clumsy fool over there seems to make himself a target. You can't punish her for this."

Albus stopped him. "Actually I can. What she did was dangerous. Since she is not allowed Hogsmeade anyways this year she is banned from any quidditch games this season and will serve detentions every night for the next two weeks."

Remy looked at his dads. "Uncle Siri said that I would find out when they found my broom. Where is my Nimbus?"

Remus shook his head. "Unfortunately your broom came into contact with the whomping willow and has been destroyed."

Remy felt tears in his eyes. "What? She attacked me and now by broom is splinters. It was a special gift for making the team. How can I play next game?"

Severus pulled his son to him. "We'll get you a new broom I promise Remy. By the time the next game rolls around you will have a new broom."

Albus turned to the Potters. "If you do not get control over your daughter we will seriously consider whether she had a place at this school in the future."

James stood up. "You wouldn't dare. You would never throw out the girl who lived from this school. You know what kind of press you would get."

Albus smiled. "You may be right but I could revoke all of her privileges till she graduates and have her in detention every night till then, if she doesn't toe the line."

Chloe threw herself into her dad's arms. "Daddy do something. I can't miss quidditch, it's the best. This isn't fair. I was just scared."

Lily looked at her husband. "James Potter do something. You can not allow our daughter to be treated like this."

James sighed. "Unfortunately for now it seems there is nothing that we can do. But believe me Albus; I will make sure that the minister looks into this."

When they left Remy looked at his headmaster. "I didn't get you into trouble did I?"

Albus shook his head. "Not at all. You were the injured party here Remy. And anyways the school answers to the governors, not the minister."

Severus put an arm around his son. "And you know Uncle Luc would do anything to make sure you're safe Remy."

Albus saw them off and when his dads were sure that Remy had been checked out by Poppy, they decided to take him into town as the rain had ended, and take him for some lunch to try and cheer him up. Only the win for his team and the numerous assurances that they'd get him a broom just as good before his next game in March, were able to cheer him up at all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy came back to Gryffindor tower later and found that his team mates were starting the celebration party but they had not had it yet. They were all happy to find out that he had not been injured at all.

George came and clapped him on the back. "So did they find your broom and who hexed it?"

Remy nodded. "Chloe did and my broom is not good for anything but fire wood now. Dad and Papa assured me they'd get me a new broom before the next game."

Oliver came over. "That's good because you know we can't have you on a school broom. But the important thing is that you're okay. We can't lose our seeker."

Katie smacked him. "What he meant Remy was that you are one of our friends as well as teammates and we're happy that you're okay."

Remy smiled at her. "Thanks Katie. Thanks to you and Fred that is for saving my neck up there. Chloe has detention for two weeks and banned from watching this year."

Angelina groaned. "How come that golden girl gets away with everything? Any other student who hexed a broom like she did would have been expelled."

Remy agreed. "Unfortunately she claims she was traumatized by the dementors and since only Slytherins were around, they're all supporting her story."

George turned to them. "Well how about we stop allowing all of this to bother us and we celebrate. Come on you guys this is the first big victory of the season for us."

Remy smiled. "And Halloween is in two days and you know what that means, a huge feast."

Normally the first game was held after Halloween but since Halloween fell on a Monday they had held it the weekend before this year. Considering the storm and the weather as it was, it was perhaps a good idea. He felt bad for Ravenclaw and Slytherin if the weather kept going as it was, as they had a game in three weeks. Remy and his friends tried to enjoy the party and he just reminded himself how lucky he was to have fast friends and that he'd have a new broom.


	50. trouble in town

Halloween passed and Remy's mood had brightened much so Sirius stepped up his training to be an animagus. He was making more progress; he had even sprouted some hairs which was a huge step for someone who had just started.

The last Friday in November and the night before the next Hogsmeade trip they were working in his office. "You're doing so well." Sirius laughed.

Remy had managed to turn one entire arm into fur though it still had fingers. "I know you say that I'm doing more then you could in a year but this is slow."

Sirius ruffled his hair. "You know it took me and the others almost three years but I promise you if you keep at it this well, you'll have it in no time."

Remy felt his arm go back. "At least this is more fun then practice has been lately. I know that daddy said I'd get a new broom but it's not the same."

Sirius felt bad for him. "I know the comets the school have are pretty bad but you know your Papa and daddy have never lied to you. They'll get a new broom."

Remy knew it. "I'm sorry. It's frustrating. I mean I'm not challenged in my classes and quidditch is boring without my broom and I suck at this."

Sirius knew Remy was having a hard time. "You know I could speak to your other teachers and see if perhaps you could do some advanced studies."

Remy's eyes lit up. "Really? I mean I have been doing extra with you and Professor Slughorn but all of my other classes are so slow, except runes."

Sirius nodded. "Professor Dumbledore said you couldn't advance past your grade but that doesn't mean you might not be able to might be able to do more."

Remy hugged him. "That would be so great. When can you ask the headmaster and my other teachers?"

Sirius laughed. "You know you are definitely Moony and Severus' son to be so excited about doing extra work. I will talk to your teachers; it might be after the holidays though before you get to start."

Remy just hugged him tighter. "I don't care. I mean if I actually had a challenge. I mean I could give the twins a run for their money in charms already."

Sirius looked at the time. "I should be getting you back to your tower now. It is nearly curfew and you don't want any reason to not be able to go to Hogsmeade."

Remy shook his head. "No. I mean I can actually buy some gifts before I go home, this year. I mean no more owl order."

Sirius helped him clean up. "You will still have to come to Diagon Alley before Christmas and help me shop. And visit Flourish and Blotts of course."

Remy nodded. "Of course. You know I could not miss a visit with Mr Blotts. He gave me that special book for ancient runes for my birthday. I want to thank him."

Sirius looked at his son as they walked through to the Gryffindor corridor. He might have been Remy's biological father but his son was definitely the proof of nurture over nature. There was no doubt the boy was the son of Remus and Severus. He was the intelligent marauder.

Remy noticed Sirius looking at him oddly. "Is there something wrong Uncle Siri?"

Sirius shook his head to clear it. "Not at all cub. I was just thinking about your dad and I in school. You remind me a lot of him."

Remy smiled. "You tell me that all the time."

Sirius nodded. "You know he came up with the marauders map because he was bored. Like you he needed something to challenge him."

"I thought you said that you and Daddy and James all made the map?"

"We helped. We were the ones who might have come up with the idea as a need to get past teachers, but your daddy was the only one who could ever have made it."

"Well I guess I'm like him. You know the twins have been having me help a bit with some of their new products."

Sirius groaned. "I will try and pretend that I didn't hear it and if you're papa learns, I never knew."

Remy laughed. "Hey you were the one who has been telling me stories about the marauders map. How is this much different?"

Sirius had to agree. "Well perhaps as long as you don't use the pranks on us or any other teacher. Well maybe Filch."

"Promise. No one except Filch and other students. You know the twins want to open their own shop one day. It would totally rival Zonko's."

"I have no doubt though I think your fathers would prefer if you chose something else like a healer or a teacher."

"Oh don't worry. I might help with their products or something but I want to be a DADA professor like you when I grow up or maybe professional quidditch."

"You could easily do either or even become an auror but you're still young and right now you need sleep. Get in there and I'll see you tomorrow."

Remy hugged him and bounced off through the portrait hole into Gryffindor. Sirius had agreed to help with the chaperoning for every Hogsmeade trip if Peter was still on the loose and after the second report of a rat near Chloe, Sirius was even more concerned. He could not take the chance that Peter didn't know about Remy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy and his friends were so excited about going into town that day so they could get all of their shopping done if they could. Well the twins were more interested in pranks and they had no doubt that most of them would be getting something from Zonko's from Christmas for them.

Fred looked so excited as he pulled Remy apart. "Here Remy."

Remy looked at the small pouch of money that Fred had shoved into his hands. "Fred, what the heck is this?"

"It is your share of the proceeds from the candy you helped us develop. It would have taken another year at least without your help." George said.

Fred nodded. "We're going to start a mail order business from home this summer with this. But we were able to sell the joke candy to the students."

Remy handed back the money. "Keep the money. You guys deserve it more then I do. You guys are the ones who came up with the ideas."

George shook his head. "But you were the ones who got some of the potions together for us. Our charms are good but we would never have been able to do this."

"Just make sure you get me and our friends some cool gifts and something nice for your parents for Christmas." Remy insisted.

George and Fred shared a look before George smiled. "You got it. Your share was more then we'd ever have been able to spend in three years on gifts."

Remy looked over at his friends. "Then I guess we'll all be amazed. Keep your own shares of money to help save up for your joke shop you want to open."

George laughed. "You know you're the only one who actually believes we can do it. Mum and dad want us to finish school and go and work for the ministry."

Remy almost bowled over with laughter at the thought. "Yeah. I can just see the two of you guys working some desk job at the ministry."

Fred smacked him on the arm. "You never know, we could get into some real fun around there you know."

Draco had come up behind them. "Yeah, but you guys would be lucky to last one day with a job there before you got the axe."

George turned to his twin. "Might be the best way to get mum off our back. We pretend to go along with her, get banished from the ministry and then open the shop."

Fred looked at Draco. "Good plan over there Malfoy. Even mum couldn't say anything if we you know blew up an office and could not work there."

Draco shook his head. "If you guys get yourselves arrested forget you ever knew my name and please make sure that my father is not in the building."

Blaise called to them. "Come on you guys we have to get to breakfast and then run off to town. We can't be late. We have so much more to do."

Remy nodded. "If we're going to get all of our shopping done and still go to Zonkos and for a drink of butterbeer, we have to get there on time."

Every one in the great Hall was so excited, well those old enough to go on the trip that no one noticed the absence of a few people including Chloe. Remy did notice as they were leaving for town but thought since she couldn't go into town, that she was probably sulking.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was in the book store with Susan looking for a gift for his Papa when there was a commotion in the street and putting down the books he and Susan ran outside and saw it was coming from Zonko's.

Remy ran into the store and saw Draco and Fred being held by two burley men from town. "George what is happening?" Remy asked.

George ran over. "They claim that Draco and Fred were stealing from the store. They found the money we had from our joke candy but they believe it was from the till."

Remy looked at the owner. "Surely you don't think the son of Lucius Malfoy would steal from the store. This is crazy. He doesn't need the money."

The owner sneered. "I know the Weasley kids any where and he had the money. And there is money missing. He was the one nearest the till last."

Remy was angry. "You have no proof and I happen to know that the money was theirs. I saw it before we came to the school."

The man shook his head. "We have sent for some aurors and up to the school about this. We'll have the matter settled soon enough."

Remy breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't worry you guys you knew Uncle Sirius will get this settled. This is a farce."

They stood there in total shock not believing what had happened. It was obvious some money had been taken but as soon as they were standing there doing nothing, who ever had actually taken the money was getting away with it. He just hoped his Uncle could sort this out.


	51. culprit is caught finally

Sirius arrived with Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall soon after as well as Mad Eye. Remy was surprised the head of the auror department would show up for this but he was happy for he knew the man would see reason.

Moody stepped forward. "Just what is this that you are accusing these two teens of?"

The shop keeper pointed at the till. "I am missing a substantial amount of money and this young man was found with it."

Moody turned to Fred. "Do you have any explanation for that kind of money Fred?"

Fred nodded. "My brother and I have been working on a series of joke candies and have sold them to students, and even to Zonkos. The money came from it."

Remy added. "They showed me the purse this morning as they were planning on using the money to purchase some nice Christmas gifts for their family."

Moody turned to the shop owner. "I assume you have counted your money. How much was missing from the till?"

The man listed off how much was taken as Sirius counted what was in the purse. "It seems there is quite a bit more money in here then you claim was taken."

The man shook his head. "Then the boys must have stolen more money from other stores. No Weasley would have that kind of money."

Moody turned to three aurors who came in. "Did any of the other store owners have anything to report?"

They all shook their heads. One spoke. "The owner of Zonko's confirms paying Frederick Weasley a significant sum of money for joke candy."

Another added. "And many of the students who we spoke to in the streets said they too had purchased from the twins."

Remy didn't have to ask how they had known to ask about the candy as Sirius winked at him. "It seems that you have pointed the finger at the wrong kids."

The man was shaking. "They were the closest to the till. I saw them there. If it wasn't them then they were being decoys. I want the others searched."

Sirius spoke up. "You can not demand that students be searched for money, when you have no proof any of them had done anything wrong."

Suddenly Neville came in. "Professor Dumbledore, there is something you need to know."

They all turned to Neville and Albus smiled. "What can we do for you Mr Longbottom?"

"The kids in the street were talking about a floating head. You could only see the head, well part of it, none of the body, like an invisibility cloak."

Albus as well as Moody and Sirius turned to Remy who shook his head. He had not seen his cloak since the day before and as far as he knew it was safely tucked away up in his room.

"I will have someone investigate the missing money but you will not go around accusing innocent students." Sirius said.

The shop keeper was still livid. "Those teens are always getting into trouble. I know they were just decoys. Probably some kind of cover for their little friend."

Albus turned to look at the teachers with them. "I think this should bring an end to the Hogsmeade trip for the day. Get all of the students back up to the school."

As the others cleared Remy hugged his godfather. "Thank you for helping them. I have no idea how they'd have thought Draco would be involved in this."

Moody looked at them. "Unfortunately it doesn't seem like this is over though. Remy I'm going to need you to take me to your cloak."

Remy smiled and shrugged. "Of course Mr Moody. It is in my dorm room in Gryffindor. I'll take you to see it right away."

Moody put an arm around Remy's shoulder and led him up to the castle. He knew that Remy would not have done anything wrong but they needed to clear up any doubts of course.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus and Severus burst into the headmaster's office and saw their son sitting in a chair crying. When Remy saw his dads he threw himself into his daddy's arms and Severus turned to the headmaster.

"Albus, you can not seriously think my son has anything to do with this." Severus said coolly.

Albus motioned for them to sit down. "Of course not. Unfortunately until we get to the bottom of this, Moody has had to take Remy into custody."

Remus held his son. "When was the last time you saw your cloak Remy?"

Remy sobbed. "Yesterday, it was in the bottom of my trunk. I didn't take it out of my dorm for a few days. I swear."

Sirius entered. "It seems that the head that was seen with the invisibility cloak had black hair, but no face seen. Unfortunately the details do match Remy."

Remy looked up. "I was with Susan when the money was taken. The owner of the book store, I talked to him. He'd remember I was there for an hour before."

Moody confirmed it when he walked in. "That he did. He said that the bright young man there was talking his ear off about ancient runes, when this happened."

Severus put an arm around his son. "Well it seems our son's brains save him again. Obviously someone got their hands on our son's cloak and use it to set up his friends."

Albus agreed. "We will not let word spread as best as we can stop it, and make sure we find who has his cloak. I'd like to find out how they got into Gryffindor."

Moody turned to Remy. "I hope you know I was only doing my job. I have known you since you were a baby and knew you'd never do this."

Remy smiled up at him and surprised everyone including Moody when he hugged him. "Of course. You're the best auror, you have to do your job."

Moody returned the hug and smiled at Remy's dads. "I know I have said this more then once but you have raised quite the young man here. Very honest."

Severus took his son. "We have and how he stood up for his friends today just proves that for us. We're very proud of you Remy."

Remus turned to the others. "If we are done here, I think Remy would probably like to see his friends and stop feel like he is under arrest."

Albus smiled and nodded. "Of course, and Remy I add to Alastor's apologies about this. We just needed to make sure everything was handled right."

Remy nodded and let his dads walk him from the room but his Uncle Sirius and Moody stayed in the office when they were gone and Moody had come up with an idea of what to do.

"I have a feeling that the culprit isn't about to not use the cloak again. It would be too tempting." Moody said.

Albus had to agree. "Who ever went to as much trouble to get into Gryffindor and steal the cloak from Remy, will want to make good with it."

Sirius was the first to mention it though. "How do we know it wasn't a lion? I hate accusing the house but how would someone else have gotten into the tower?"

Moody had to agree. "There is a chance though I'd think his own house less likely to steal from him. We'll keep our eye on them all."

Albus turned to Moody. "You are able to see through the cloaks. Is there any way we could convince you to remain here at school until the person is found?"

Sirius smiled. "We've already discussed. It seems I have been recalled to active auror duty for an important case that needs their top field agent, until at least January."

"And since I have not been active in the field in years, I have agreed to teach his class for the last few weeks before Christmas." Moody concluded.

Albus' eyes twinkled. "Usually I do not like when the ministry tries to interfere in my school but if duty calls Sirius away I appreciate a replacement for him."

Sirius turned to leave. "I'd like to tell Remy if you have an answer about the extra studies for him next term. It will make me leaving a bit easier on him."

Albus smiled. "His teachers have all agreed to give him fourth year level material in his normal class periods, so he won't have to worry about interfering with his advanced potions, DADA or quidditch, or homework of course."

Sirius smiled. "That will definitely cheer him up though I know he will be disappointed to see me go."

Moody smirked. "He'll be happy to have me here and once we catch who tried to set him and his friends up, he'll be even happier."

Sirius knew he made sense. He wished he could tell Remy the truth especially when he found his godson saying goodbyes to his dads, down at the front entrance. Remy looked close to tears when Sirius said he had to leave, and they were only calmed slightly by assurances he'd be back to teach in January and be at Christmas, and that Moody would be here as well. The studies of course made him light up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks later Remy was with his quidditch team out on the pitch practicing. He was still flying a loaner broom though he had opted for Draco's Cleansweep, not as quick as his Nimbus but at least better then the comets and shooting stars. It had been a birthday present last summer for Draco and he was happy to lend it.

His friends were in the stands watching when Hermione noticed something odd. "Look down there. Do you notice something about the quidditch box?"

Draco looked at the box which held the balls usually. "The lid is open. But it was closed before. There are only two balls left in there."

Realizing what was happening Blaise shouted. "Watch out you guys, someone is letting loose the bludgers."

Fred and George didn't have their bats in the air as they had not been practicing with live bludgers that day. "Get down." Fred shouted at Remy.

Remy ducked just in time to miss a bludger that flew right at him. As the team was trying to avoid being injured, and to wrestle the balls, there was another shout from down below and Hermione pointed again.

"Look its Professor Moody. I think he has caught someone." Hermione called.

Everyone looked and sure enough Moody had a grip on something no one could see. "Now it's time to see who the real culprit is." Moody growled.

author's note: to answer a question about Peter and Remy, remember to the world Harry James Potter died October 31st 1981 during the attack on Godric's Hollow. It was Remus' bond with his godson that found the child at the orphanag (1st chapter) when everyone including Albus thought him dead. The court case was sealed for child protection and it was mentioned after that Remy's friends for his protection, don't know the whole truth about the trial. Peter may learn, you'll have to wait.


	52. getting away with it again

Everyone looked and sure enough Moody had his grip on something no one could see. "Now it's time to see who the real culprit is." Moody growled.

The invisibility cloak was pulled off and Chloe Potter was revealed. "It isn't what it looks like, I swear."

Moody pulled her by the collar towards the castle. "It isn't that you stole another student's possession in order to steal and frame other students. And proceeded to use the cloak to send bludgers after an entire team of quidditch players? Tell me Miss Potter, what is it then?"

Chloe looked to where Remy was landing. "This is all his fault. He gets away with everything. He flaunts his cloak every where and no one ever cares what he does."

Moody shook his head. "You have broken several laws as well as school rules. Your parents won't be able to talk you out of this one."

Chloe started sobbing. "Please Professor Moody; I can't be expelled for this. Isn't there anything I can do to make you forget this?"

Moody smirked. "I'd stop right there before I add trying to bribe the head of the auror's office to your list of problems young lady."

Remy landed with his team. "Professor Moody, what is going to happen with her?'

Moody turned back to Remy. "I think you should accompany me Remy. I believe you and your fathers have a right to be here for this. Draco as well and Fred."

Fred and Draco joined Remy as they headed up to the castle, leaving the rest of the quidditch team and Remy's friends speculating about what might actually happen when Chloe was brought up to the headmaster's office.

George and Blaise slapped hands. "That little golden girl is finally going to pay for what she tried to do to my brother and to Draco."

Blaise nodded. "After all the stunts she pulled that injured Remy, like hexing the broom, she deserves to finally be expelled from the school once and for all."

Hermione shook her head. "I wouldn't get my hopes up you guys. We all know that our little Golden Girl gets away with everything and anything."

Susan had to agree. "No one wants the bad press of expelling or bringing up the hero of the wizarding world on charges for shop lifting."

Blaise laughed. "Shop lifting? The amount of money she stole from the store would be considered more then shop lifting. She's looking at major trouble there."

"That's if the store owner presses charges against her. You know that the Potters will just try and buy him off." Angelina reminded them.

Katie jumped in. "And if she doesn't get arrested on those charges, she hasn't broken enough school rules to actually get herself expelled over this."

"She set bludgers off on our team." Oliver said.

"But though fortunate for your health, unfortunately since you guys were warned, she actually caused no physical harm or damage by that stunt." Hermione said.

"We need to find out how she got into out tower and got his cloak. Maybe we can get her with that." Alicia suggested.

"It had to be someone in our house who was either impressed of scared by her into doing what she demanded. I'd say a first or second year of some kind."

Hermione thought of something. "I have an idea. Think about the little second year with his camera in your house. He follows her around like her lap dog."

"Colin Creevey." All of the Gryffindors said at once.

George thought it made sense. "I could see it going the other way. The kid idolizes her but he is pretty goody goody. She may have had to threaten him some how."

"We need to find him and find out if he was involved or if he knows. He might be our way into making sure Chloe finally gets what's coming to her."

The Gryffindors put their brooms away and everyone headed out in search of the Creevey boy in hopes that they were right or if they were wrong, he might have an idea of who it was. Colin was always busy with his little camera; he may have even got a photo of something. They had to find something to help straighten it out.

They didn't have far to go as they spotted him as they were going up the front steps. "Colin Creevey." George shouted.

Colin looked ready to run but Oliver and George grabbed him. "What? What do you want with me? I promise I haven't taken any photos of you guys."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was in a much better mood when his fathers arrived this time and was delighted to see his Uncle Sirius in tow as well. His papa and daddy hugged him before they took seats and were soon followed by James and Lily Potter.

Lily looked over at her daughter. "I demand to know what trumped up charges you're bringing against my daughter this time. This is beyond harassment.'

Moody sneered and showed the cloak. "Your daughter was found in possession of another student's cloak which she used to steal from a store and set up two others."

James shook his head. "I have spoken with the store owner and he has dropped all charges against my daughter, here is a copy of the auror report."

Moody looked down at the form. "It seems she has been though that does not excuse her of stealing from Remy's belongings or other school rules she has broken."

Lily looked at the headmaster. "Borrowing a cloak from a friend and sneaking into town are not expellable deeds. The quidditch incident also caused no harm."

James stood up with his wife. "You know you'll never get away with expelling her over this. I will go to the minster."

Albus looked at Chloe. "How is it that you got your hands on the cloak?"

Chloe smiled sweetly. "It was loaned to me by one of his housemates. I thought Remy was lending it to me."

There was a knock at the door and when it opened they were surprised to see Oliver Wood come in with George and Colin. "Colin has something to clear up."

Colin paled. "Chloe tried to sweet talk me into getting the cloak. When I refused she and her friend Ron cornered me and threatened to hex me if I didn't help them."

Chloe shot daggers at the young man. "You stupid little brat. You could have been cool and become famous taking my photos. You're a spineless little fool."

Albus turned to the others. "Thank you. Between this information and the attempted attack on the quidditch field, I should have enough to deal with Miss Potter."

James broke in. "I will go to Cornelius, You can't do this and you know it. You will never be able to have my daughter expelled from this school."

Albus sighed. "That might be right but I can make her next four and a half years here at this school so miserable she'll beg you to remove her from the school."

Chloe looked between her parents. "What is he talking about? What can he do to me? He's already given me all those detentions and bans."

Albus smiled. "Consider those detentions and bans permanent. Until you graduate no quidditch, no Hogsmeade, no dances and detentions every weekend."

Chloe stuttered and began crying. "You can't do that to me. You can't ruin my entire school life."

Albus shook his head. "I can. And next time you step out of line it is detention every night till you graduate, and expulsion after that. I promise you that."

James sneered at the man. "You will regret this Albus. It would serve you right if we took our daughter from this school and took her to Beauxbautons."

That didn't get the desired effect. "That would be your choice of course James. As long as she remains student here though, she will answer to our rules."

Lily turned to her husband. "I think we should go to France at Christmas and see about placing her there. She obviously is being under valued here."

James put an arm around his wife. "Chloe belongs at Hogwarts like we did and we'll make sure everyone knows it. That little runt there will not drive her away."

James and Lily Potter stormed out of the office with their daughter in tow as she refused to let got of her father. When she was gone Albus turned back to the remaining people in his office.

"I'm sorry I could not expel her but I have done what I could. If the shop keeper had not dropped the charges she'd have been expelled." Albus explained.

Severus was livid. "Those two buy her out of trouble again. That girl is never going to learn anything but that she can do anything because she'll never pay."

Albus smiled. "I'd not say that. Four and a half years of cleaning bathrooms and corridor floors with toothbrushes on weekends, will definitely teach her something."

Remy hid a small giggle at that. "I'm just glad Hermione and Blaise warned us. She could have seriously injured me and the rest of my team with the bludgers."

Fred agreed. "George and I may be a pair of human bludgers but without our bats, and not expecting them, our entire team was at risk up there. Not just Remy."

Albus sighed. "I will see to Ronald as well. He'll serve the same punishment as Chloe but for only the school year, for helping with Colin and the cloak."

Remy stood. "Can we leave? We have been on the pitch and have not had a chance to cool down or change. We'd like to check on the others as well."

Albus motioned for them to take off and after saying goodbye to his dads who he knew he'd see in a week for Christmas, Remy went to check on the girls, to shower and even have a horrible cool down pep talk with Oliver. The practice had been more exciting then most but they'd have preferred a more boring one.

As they headed back to the castle Fred turned to him. "Thanks for standing up for me Remy. It means a lot."

Remy turned and hugged him. "You know you and Draco are like brothers. There is no way I'd have stood back and let either of you be hurt by Chloe's hatred.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy and his friends were sitting later at their table having dinner when Remy noticed his Uncle Sirius resume his place at the head table. He was surprised but delighted, and after dinner sought him out.

"Uncle Siri. I thought you said you'd be away until Christmas. I thought you had to go back to work." Remy said.

Sirius hugged him. "No cub. I'm sorry we didn't tell you but we needed an excuse to have Moody here so we could find out who stole your cloak."

Remy smiled. "Because of Professor Moody's eye? He can see through the invisibility cloak couldn't he, or at least saw it?"

Sirius nodded. "His electric blue eye can see through any of those kinds of charms. The cloak is stronger but he could spot someone under one."

"So you're back and for good?"

"Well until the end of the year, as long as Peter is caught. You know when this is done I will return to being an auror." Sirius reminded him.

Remy nodded. "I know. I'm just happy you're back for the term. And I know you've got to go back. You're after all the best auror, well after Moody of course."

Sirius put him in a head lock. "After Moody of course? I don't know about you cub. Maybe I should stop training you."

Remy laughed. "No, please no, I want to learn to be it so bad. You know I think you and Moody are both the best. I was just joking."

Sirius let him go but not before kissing his curls. "I know cub. And we'll continue your practice at Christmas and when we come back from winter holidays."

Remy returned the kiss, to his Uncle's cheek. "Thanks Uncle Siri, you might be tied for best auror but you're the best Uncle. Just don't tell Uncle Luc I said that."

"I won't you little runt, now get up stairs and to your tower so I don't have to worry about giving you detention." Sirius said with a barking laugh.

Remy ran headlong up the stairs and he was so excited to tell his friends that his godfather was back for good. Moody was pretty cool but Sirius was the best teacher ever and they all wished he'd stay more then a year though they understood why he would not.


	53. Christmas surprises

Remy and his friends were excited. They were on the train and it was about to pull into Kings Cross for the winter holidays. After the past few weeks they were excited to have a few weeks off.

Fred was happy for a different reason. "No Chloe for once at Christmas. Her parents are taking her off on vacation this year."

George nodded. "Probably so depressed from all the toilet cleaning that she had to beg her parents to take her away and cheer her up."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and get the Christmas gift everyone wants, and Chloe will be gone from the school soon enough."Hermione chimed in.

Remy wasn't so sure. "I'd be happy if she got sent off to Beauxbautons but I won't believe it until I see it. My luck has been good but not that good."

Draco decided to change subject. "Well at least you guys are all coming to the big New Years eve party this year. It'll be odd not to see you guys until then."

Remy shrugged. "My dads are being really tight lipped about our plans for Christmas this year. I'm sure I can convince them to let me come over before then."

The train had slowly started to pull into the station though and Remy was surprised both of his dads had come for him. He ran to hug them both before he turned to say goodbye to his friends.

"Papa, why all the secrecy about Christmas? And why aren't we going to the Malfoys for Christmas Eve?" Remy asked and Draco nodded.

Severus and Remus shared a look. "We have some special plans for Christmas this year. We thought that after the year you had, you could use a bit of a break."

Remus jumped in. "We've been so proud of how you handled all of this and we promise you'll be back for the New Years' Eve party with your friends."

Remy shrugged and started hugging everyone. "I'll miss you guys but I can't wait to see you when we come for the party."

Lucius shared a smile with Remy's parents before turning to him. "You know you'll be missed but I think you'll be pretty happy."

Remy shot him an odd glance but he finished saying hid goodbyes and walked with his dads out of the train station. He was shocked though when they ended up apparating and not to Grimmauld place.

"Where are we?" Remy asked though he was pretty sure he knew.

"We are at the Heathrow portkey terminal. We thought it was time the three of us took a proper family vacation." Severus said.

"Really?" Remy was so excited. They had never really traveled other then in the UK. The furthest he had been was Ireland when he was seven.

Remus nodded. "A change of scenery and some fun for Christmas was what we thought you could use. Your Uncle Siri will be joining us later on."

Remy was bouncing up and down wondering where they were taking him on his first real holiday. "Where are we going? Where, please tell me."

Severus laughed and walked him over to where they were to collect the portkey. "Sorry cub, but it wouldn't be much of a surprise if we told you that."

Remy took a hold of the odd looking disk that the woman handed them. "Okay. I love surprises."

Remus and Severus took a hold of it and after three minutes they felt the horrible tug of the portkey behind their naval and they disappeared. When they reappeared and their heads cleared Remy still had no idea where they were standing.

"Okay another airport. Which airport is it? We're here, you have to tell me." Remy begged.

Severus laughed and pointed at a sign off in the distance. "O'Hare airport. Does that give you a clue?"

Remy looked at the name. "We're in the United States aren't we? I don't know where but I remember that name from some where."

Remus nodded. "The muggle TV your Uncle Siri insists on keeping probably. Chicago. We're in Chicago. One of the cities in the US with a major wizard community."

Remy remembered that in the US the wizarding world was much different. There were schools like Harvard with wizard colleges. Magic was less hidden here though they weren't to flaunt it in front of muggles either. He had seen Chicago on his Uncle's television a lot and he was excited to be here.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later they were sitting in their beautiful down town Chicago hotel suite and Remy was looking out the window as the snow was falling over the city. He had never stayed in a muggle hotel and he was excited.

Severus came over. "I know it seems odd we brought you some where colder then home but it's time to hear the other half of your Christmas surprise."

Remy looked up and Remus handed him a pamphlet. "Chicago has a wizard hospital that rivals St. Mungo's. They have a doctor very good at eye correction spells."

"You mean it? I get to finally have the surgery? I thought that I had to wait until the whole Peter thing was over." Remy said.

Severus smiled. "We decided in the US it would be safe enough for you to have it. I know two days in a foreign hospital isn't a great Christmas gift but..."

Remy stopped his Papa. "It is. It's awesome. I can go back to playing quidditch without my glasses. This is awesome. When do I have the surgery?"

Severus picked up a second bag. "Tomorrow morning. It will mean you'll be out on Christmas Eve and then after you recover, we can enjoy the city."

Remy was definitely excited about having the procedure and could barley sleep that night after they came back from dinner at a Chicago pizza place but in the morning he was suddenly a bit in a panic when they got to the hospital.

Remus noticed it when the nurse was preparing to take Remy in for the procedure. "Are you okay cub?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this. Maybe I should wait." Remy said.

Severus leaned down to kiss him. "I know you hate hospitals cub but this isn't really a surgery, not like those muggle TV shows. I promise you're fine."

Remus squeezed his hand. "You are so brave when facing giant snakes and on the quidditch pitch cub, this should be nothing for you."

Then he heard another familiar voice. "My little cub is not scared of anything. I know he's going to face this like everything else."

"Uncle Siri!" Remy said as his Uncle came to kiss him on the head. "I'm happy you came."

The healer came in. "Are you ready for this young man?"

Remy looked at his three dads and finally nodded his head. "Yes sit, I'm ready."

The healer smiled and fed Remy a sleeping draught that would keep him out. "This should take a half hour and when you wake it will be all over/"

Remy slowly started drifting off and he was taken off by the healer who assured his fathers that everything was quite simple and they'd see him in about a half hour though he'd be out for a day.

Remus turned to Sirius when Remy was gone. "I'm glad you made it in time. I don't think I've seen the cub so scared about anything since he was little."

Sirius smiled. "He usually is awake and had a wand or broom in hand. I think it's more about the hospital. He has hated them since he was pretty small."

Severus sighed as they sat to wait. "I hate them too but I'm happy that Remy is in the hospital for a good reason and I don't have to worry about gray hairs."

Remus laughed. "It is a chance that he hasn't been admitted to a hospital with a fracture or a concussion. It has gratefully been a while since he has been."

Sirius kept mum about the visits to the hospital wing this year as he had made Remy a promise he'd keep quiet as long as Remy took more care. The last thing they needed right now was to worry about anything more. As common a procedure as this was and assured Remy, they were still on edge until the healer came out and said all had gone well and until Remy was back in his room again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was released late in the afternoon on Christmas Eve. His head was still bothering him slightly but with the headache potions from his Papa he was doing better. His eyes would take a few days to fully recover but he would have 20/20 vision or better when he healed. For now he had minimal prescription glasses. Christmas morning he was up as early as ever with Sirius, waking his dads.

When they finished breakfast Remy went to the gifts and saw a few from his dads among those from his friends. "I thought the trip was my gift."

Severus laughed. "Only our son would complain when he gets Christmas gifts under the tree."

Remus smiled. "You have been so good this year, did you think we'd only make the trip. The trip was to let you have the surgery we had to put off."

Remy beamed as he tore into the gifts. There was his usual assortment of books from his friends and a few teachers, as well as some Zonko's products from the twins, candies and a subscription to Quidditch monthly and some new gloves from Sirius. Some clothes and books were followed by one last gift from his dads.

Remy looked at the small package but before he could open it Severus enlarged it for him. "A Firebolt? This is the top broom." Remy shouted as he unwrapped it.

Remus smiled. "We promised you a new broom. We had thought of replacing your Nimbus with another but we thought we'd splurge and make it a Christmas gift."

Sirius pointed at the broom. "And to top it all I had that friend of mine who works with the national team's brooms, to do the enhancements to this one as well."

Remy couldn't believe it. "This is so incredible. I mean this is ten times better then a Nimbus 2001.The national team uses these. Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you."

Severus let out a strangled. "Your welcome." As his son hugged him so tightly he was cutting off the air.

They spent Christmas having dinner at the hotel. Remy had to wait a few days until he was better to try out his new broom but they kept him busy with muggle and wizard experiences in Chicago including a hockey game and then a quidditch game. On their last day he got to take his broom for a spin. It was even more incredible then he had imagined. He couldn't wait to tell his friends when he saw them the next day at the New Year's party back home.


	54. a useful new charm

Remy was happy school was back in. He was finding himself actually challenged in his classes as his teachers were allowing him to do fourth year level work and even being a year ahead, he was still managing top scores. Several girls had told him how much cuter he was with no glasses, which left him blushing. And Oliver looked like he had been told Christmas was every day when he saw Remy's new broom.

Remy bounded into his Uncle's office after two weeks back. "Are you really going to teach me how to create a Patronus charm?"

Sirius smiled. "You were making such progress with your animagi and I thought that with the dementors around, the patronus would be a good skill for you."

Remy was excited. "You and dad and Papa can all make a full corporeal one. I hope I will be able to as well. It would suck if it just took a shield shape."

Sirius ruffled his hair. "Considering how quick you're taking to animagi which is much harder, I have no doubt with some practice, we'll have you doing it."

Remy remembered the last term. "That was what you used to chase off the dementors when they came during the game. How many could you do it too?"

"The more powerful the caster the better it works. Usually I can handle a few dozen or more. You learn it when you take auror training."

Remy remembered reading about the spell in a book. "I know the incantation that is used to make the patronus."

"The problem is that you need to focus on a very happy thought and when being attacked by a dementor, they suck happiness away so it becomes harder to do."

"So just because I might be able to do it here in the classroom doesn't mean I'll be able to do it when the dementors are around?" Remy asked.

Sirius nodded. "There is a chance but the more training you have the better you will be able to summon it. And it is used for more then just dementors."

"I remember Papa using his cobra to send a message before. You're going to show me how to use them for messages like that?" Remy asked.

"Yes. We'll start with the basics of how to summon and control one but when you have, I can teach you how to send a talking message through it."

"Let's get started." Remy said practically bouncing up and down.

"First I'm going to show you to a special room we're going to use from now on. It will ensure our privacy more then using my classroom."

Remy was surprised when they walked through the corridors and came to what looked like what looked to be a normal stone wall. The only thing odd about it was there weren't any paintings near it or a suit of armour.

"This is what you wanted to show me? Are w sure that we're in the right place?" Remy asked.

"Just wait cub and you'll see why I brought you here." And sure enough a door started to appear.

When they were inside Remy looked around to see what looked like a duelling room. "What is this place?"

"It\'s the room of requirements. It will take the form of what ever you need it to be. It could be a bathroom if you really needed to pee." Sirius explained.

Remy thought this was cool. "I can't wait to tell the twins about this place. You know they think they know the most secret passages, well without my map."

Sirius smiled. "You can tell your friends that you know you can trust."

Sirius had Harry sit down on the mats and remember one of the happiest thoughts he couldthink of. He had thought about his new broom or even when he won the cup the first time but the memory of when he got to go home with his dads after first year from the hospital. It took no form but a light emitted quite strong from the end of his wand.

"Good job Remy. With some practice you will have that in some form." Sirius clapped him on the back.

Remy smiled. "That was cool. I mean I almost had to wear sunglasses. Could that keep a dementor away?"

Sirius nodded. "It could. Probably only one right now but with some training it will become stronger. It doesn't require a shape to scare off dementors, only for messages."

Remy and his Uncle continued to practice for another half hour and Remy showed him before they left the progress he had made on his form. Remy could cover his entire body in fur now though his body was still human in form. Sirius was amazed but then again his son never stopped amazing him with his skills.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was in an amazing mood the next morning when he hit the quidditch pitch with his team for the first time of the new term. His team had heard about his new broom as had half the school and everyone seemed excited to see him at work on it.

Remy groaned as he saw the people in all of the quidditch pitch stands. "You would think this was a game. What is with the audience?'

Oliver laughed. "You know that you're always a show when you come out and with the new racing broom you got, everyone wants to see you have a go."

Fred slapped him on the back. "More like many of them hope that when you're done, they'll be given a go on the broom. No one else has one anything like it."

George nodded. "Though we all know that if Remy is going to let anyone have a ride on his broom, it will be one of us."

Remy was saved from responding by Angelina. "Come on you guys, he just got the new broom. Give the guy a chance to enjoy his own broom before you borrow."

Remy shot her a grateful smile. "Thanks Angie. How about we hit the field or we might have a riot from our audience if they get bored."

Oliver snorted. "Usually I'm the one who has to chase you guys onto the quidditch pitch."

"Maybe because for one we got you to see sense and have an afternoon practice instead of a morning one." Katie pointed out.

"Don't get used to it. Diggory needed to go for an appointment this afternoon in London and asked for a one time swap of practice times." Oliver pointed out.

Remy snickered when he heard Fred whisper at his twin. "Perhaps we can bribe Cedric a few more weekends to make sure we get some sleep."

George agreed. "It was a good use of some of our money to get a chance to sleep in. Cedric promised to hide out until we were done."

Remy shot them a look of surprise but shrugged. He for one after all of the practice he had with his Uncle the night before, had been glad to have a chance to sleep in and had been in bed until lunch time nearly.

Remy got on his broom as they hit the pitch. "Well I guess it's time to start the show."

Oliver took up into the air with him. "You need to remember that this is practice and not some show off."

"Oh just throw the golf balls for him every once and a while and you know he'll get his practice and put on a show." Alicia called.

Sur enough the crowds were cheering as they watched Remy accelerate and twist and turn, do dives and rolls as he went after the balls that Oliver and the others were throwing for him. On his new broom he had not even missed one ball which was a new record for him.

When practice was over Fred ran over to him. "Can I take it for a fly please?"

Remy looked up at everyone in the stands who all seemed to be pouring their way. "How about another time when we don't have such an audience?"

Fred agreed. "That sounds like a plan. If you let me fly this thing you probably won't be able to escape without everyone demanding a chance to fly."

Remy turned towards the dressing rooms. "Can you guys create something to distract them while I make a run for the dressing rooms please."

Katie laughed at that. "You know most people wait until they become a professional quidditch player before they have to worry about being swarmed by crowds."

Remy didn't see how they distracted the Gryffindors and some of the other houses but he managed to break into the dressing room and was able to take a shower and change. He was grateful he got his broom back to the broom shed and back into the school before any of the others had got their hands on him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The excitement of his new broom had not died down much but he had allowed his friends and teammates to fly the broom when they were doing morning practices and people weren't around. Madam Hooch had to add new spells to the shed as she had found people trying to sneak in and take his broom. Today was going to be the first real trial of his broom as it was the second game of the season.

Oliver was even more excited about the broom when they started the game then before. "This is going to ensure that we win the cup for my final year."

Fred shook his head. "Hey Wood remember it's not the broom he's on but our seeker who will help win this game."

Angelina agreed. "Remy won games for us when he was on his old broom and he'd have likely helped us win even if on Draco's clean sweep."

Remy had to admit though he was much happier to be on his new broom then on Draco's when he took to the air. The game was going quite well when suddenly people were starting to point at the ground and start shouting 'Dementors'

Remy could sense though that they weren't dementors. He didn't feel the cold running through him. He would have ignored them but he saw the golden snitch flying just above the ground down there so he decided to kill two birds with one stone.

Flying towards the dementors and picturing his first victory, he tried out his new charm. "Expectro Patronum."

As the bright light shot out of his wand his hands grasped the snitch and Lee shouted. "Gryffindor wins 230-20."

Remy brought his broom to a stop and looked at the so called dementors that had been sent out onto the field. He could see the Slytherin patches on the robes when he got close enough and realized they were students on each other's shoulders. He recognized a very familiar red head.


	55. the rat is back

Remy landed with the rest of his team on the pitch to see who else was with Ron. He was hoping Chloe would be stupid enough to try but it seemed he wasn't so lucky though he doubted she didn't have a roll. Ron was with Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey and Theodore Nott. The younger ones on the older student's shoulders.

They were just sorting themselves out when Dumbledore and McGonagall came storming over. "What kind of ridiculous stunt were you four trying to pull?"

Ron was the first one to find his tongue. "We were just having a bit of fun. We thought that the students around here could use a good laugh for once."

Dumbledore was just as livid as McGonagall was. "It had nothing to do with trying to make Gryffindor, your competition, loose their game?"

Flint sneered. "We don't need to interfere to make those little pussies loose a game. We wouldn't want them to have an excuse for why they lost."

Remy showed the snitch in his hand. "We won actually. Around the same time that I scared you guys so bad you by looks of it pissed your pants."

Sure enough to the laughter of the twins, Ron and Nott were both sporting wet spots. Ron went pale. "You attacked us, what did you expect us to do."

"20 points each from Slytherin for Pucey, Flint and Nott and detentions every week night next week." Dumbledore announced.

Slughorn had come up and cut off any protests from his house. "I would have given worse boys so don't come crying to me when this is over."

"And Ronald since you were banned from the pitch for the rest of the year you loose 40 points and will add detentions every week night for three weeks to the detentions you already serve every weekend." Dumbledore finished.

Slughorn started leading them off. "And Mr Weasley I am going to find out just how it is that you have not been missing from your detentions."

When the Slytherins were gone Dumbledore clapped Remy on the back. "That was quite the impressive patronus charm Remy. It was starting to take form."

Remy wished it had taken enough of a form to know what it was but he smiled at the praise. "Thank you sir. I'm just happy I also managed to catch the snitch."

Oliver caught him into a headlock hug. "You have almost cemented the victory for us this year Remy. We have the cup in the bag again."

McGonagall smiled at her team. "Well I might have to stop by the tower this evening. I have little doubt there will be quite the party to celebrate."

Remy ran off to the showers with his team mates where when they were back in their clean clothes and they headed up together towards the castle. They were all in amazing moods.

Fred clapped him on the back. "Thanks for that Remy. Not only a victory in the game but also the joys of watching our brother wet his pants in public."

George nodded. "I guess now Chloe doesn't have to feel all by herself for that now makes three of the Slytherin third years that peed their pants in public."

Remy snorted. "Poor Pucey and Flint, they had them on their shoulders when they pissed their pants. I wonder if they were allowed to change before their lecture."

Hermione came bounding down. "You guys haven't heard the best news of all. Chloe got caught lying. She had been telling Filch that Ron was with her, all the time."

Susan nodded. "She has detention every night until the end of the school year. She would have got worse but she didn't put anyone at risk this time."

Remy thought she got off easy after being threatened with detentions until graduation but he shrugged. "Serves the little golden girl right."

They looked over at the time glasses for points and noticed by the looks that Chloe had lost 40 points as well, having done the math. Slytherin had managed to loose 140 points all in one day. As they saw their own points for victory entered into the time glass, they decided victory was sweet.

Sirius showed up later that evening with treats for the party. "Thought after your win and Remy's little move, you guys deserved something special."

McGonagall kept her promise and showed up for the party and she didn't even come to tell them to keep it down and go to bed when the party ran well after midnight, and the sitting room became like a camp ground as their guests from other houses had missed curfew.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks later Remy was working with Sirius on a Saturday when he was finally able to achieve a corporeal patronus. He was more excited then he had been with the work he had accomplished on his animagi for he had not known what form it would take.

"Expectro patronim." He shouted and smiled when he saw the form of his animagi, an Irish setter.

Sirius smiled as he watched the form. "It doesn't always happen but often if you are an animagi, your patronus takes the same shape."

Remy understood. "Our patronus is a symbol of our personality and character as is the animagi in some ways. They are linked to each other."

"Your Papa is able to transform into a snake though his transformations are much harder. He was never a natural."

Remy nodded. "He showed me once when I was little but he was sore after. He said it never got easy for him. Unlike for you. Dad's patronus is a hawk, he told me."

Sirius nodded. "It is. Hawks are predators and have a lot in common with the wolf. Your dad's patronus is a reflection of the mix between his two sides."

Remy decided he wanted some practice on his own form since his patronus reminded him. He was now not only able to cover himself in fur but he was able to grow a tail and a snout as well. It looked quite bizarre as his body was completely human in every other way.

Sirius smiled as he looked at him. "Look you're gaining more spots and your fur is growing paler. It has gone from black to gray. You'll be white and spotted soon."

Remy laughed. "You know it kind of looks like when I had the dragon pox, but at least it's not as itchy as it was back then."

Sirius groaned. "Don't remind me. I love you cub but you were not much fun to be around when you were sick."

Remy smacked him. "Be grateful I don't have my canines yet or I might take a bite out of you. I was three years old with a high fever, what did you expect."

Sirius wrapped an arm around him. "I know cub, just giving you a hard time. And you're always pretty good when you're sick, even in a hospital wing."

Remy groaned. "Don't even mention that word. At least other then my eye surgery this Christmas, I have kept my word, six months and no hospital visits."

Sirius remembered the talk that summer. "And I know your daddies as well as I are all very grateful for that. Your dad doesn't need any more gray hair."

Remy plucked a hair. "It seems I have been making you go gray as well or maybe it is all of the students around here."

Sirius growled. "You got that right. I must say that being an auror and chasing deadly criminals is a lot less stressful then teaching some of your classmates."

"I don't know. I think that if you were teaching something like potions it would be a bit more stressful. Students would always be blowing things up."

"If Neville was in my class that would probably be true but remember we use hexes and more in my older classes. At least criminals have control over theirs."

Remy went back to his Uncle's rooms with him for some cocoa where they spent part of the evening talking about his advanced lessons had been going, before Remy remembered that he was supposed to be meeting Susan, Neville and Luna in the library. They had been partnered for a project together for a class.

Remy was on his way to the library when he noticed a fat rat running along the floor. "That rat again. I swear it's the same one. Look at the odd tail." He whispered

Finding his cloak in his bag he slipped under it in an alcove. If it was Peter, he wanted to make sure Peter didn't know he was following him. Remy watched how much noise he made as he slipped through the castle.

He was shocked when he came to a girl's bathroom and the rat slipped inside until he heard something. "Dam it Ron, watch out." Chloe's voice came.

Remy slipped away and hurried back to his godfather's. "Uncle Siri. Uncle Siri." He called.

Sirius looked surprised when he opened the door. "I thought you were supposed to be with your friends."

Remy quickly explained what he had seen and Sirius grabbed him and told him to find his friends and bring them down to the Great Hall. Soon enough he found an announcement going on through the school that all students were to make their way to the great hall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The teachers had left the students with the prefects and ghosts watching over them and they were supposed to be preparing for bed in the sleeping bags which had been provided for them.

Remy turned to his friends and rapidly told them what had happened. "And then Uncle Siri said we had to come down here and the announcement was made."

Hermione looked a bit pale. "Peter might actually still be here in the school some where? There is a rat animagus and death eater running around this school?"

Blaise put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Mione. You know that Sirius and the teachers are looking for him. We're safe."

No one though felt all that safe that night knowing someone who could turn into a rat and who had been in the castle more then once was here and could mean harm to not only Chloe but the other students as well, scared them. Even Remy had to agree that he was terrified. His Uncle being there was the only reason he could sleep.

Susan was lying on his other side and when he laid down she looked quite scared, she had been quiet. He reached out to squeeze her hand. "You'll be safe."

Susan returned the squeeze of the hand. "Thanks Remy."


	56. Chloe never learns

The students were allowed back to the dorms the next day but the younger students were to be escorted to classes by older ones and no one was allowed out on the grounds in less then groups of three. Very few students had been told what had happened but with Peter Pettigrew still on the loose there was major concern. The world had kept quiet about his form.

Remy was walking down the hall a week later with his Uncle and saw Chloe scrubbing a suit of armour with a toothbrush. "I'd have thought the snakes would know."

Sirius looked at his nephew and back at his goddaughter who they had passed. "You would have thought Chloe would be bragging about what she knew?"

Remy nodded. "I mean I wasn't bragging, just trying to let my friends know so they were safe but all of my friends know. I wonder why her friends don't."

Sirius shrugged. "I have a feeling James may not have told his precious daughter what form Peter took. He always seems to be trying to keep her blissfully unaware."

Remy remembered. "Like when she had no idea how close to broke they were and her dad was a bathroom attendant? I'd think this more important to know though."

Sirius agreed with his nephew. "I do as well but James has never had a lot of common sense in that skull of his and it seems Lily has even less."

Remy hid a small smile. "You know Papa says that you have none either. That if daddy hadn't been a marauder, the rest of you guys would have blown yourselves up."

Sirius smirked as they entered the room of requirements. "Your Papa just holds a grudge for all the pranks we pulled on him. Any ways your dads were the ones who insisted you know."

Remy smiled and when the door shut he slowly started to transform. "Papa always says that too little information can be more dangerous then none at all."

Sirius watched his son transform and was amazed. "Remy look at your arms, you have paws, and you're white as well."

Remy looked down in surprise at his arms. They added to his tale, snout and his other recent edition of his ears as well as his fur. "I'm getting there finally."

Sirius clapped him on the back. "Again I remind you that Padfoot was nothing but Sirius with lots of black fur all over his body, by this time my first year trying."

Remy snorted as he allowed himself to transform back. "Dad told me you started getting fleas the moment you were able to transform that far."

Sirius barked in laughter. "The wolf should know, he forgets where I got those fleas from."

Remy shook his head. 'Not buying that one Uncle Siri. We both know that fleas don't live on werewolves. Dad said it's something to do with their blood."

"Okay fine. Maybe it was the rat that brought in the germs though Peter couldn't even grow fur for a year. If we hadn't helped him, he would never have got it."

"To bad you guys taught him how to become an animagi. It would have been so much easier to catch him now if he wasn't." Remy pointed out.

"We never suspected back then that one of our friends would become a death eater and the other would become, well what James became." Sirius pointed out.

"I still have a hard time listening to the marauders stories and realizing that Prongs is the same man who kept me from you and did this all." Remy admitted.

Sirius tugged his godson into a hug. "I know cub. I still have a hard time sometimes with it. I will never understand how he kept you from me. Never."

Remy loved his dads and would not have given up the family he had now for anything. Other then the odd nightmare and run in with his former parents, Remy was spared any memory of his life before he was adopted, or of the orphanage. It didn't mean he felt no regrets or pain for his birth father. Sirius was his Uncle and always would be but he knew deep down for Sirius he'd always be more.

Sirius noticed his smile was gone. "Hey cub, no thinking about that rat. You should be in good mood. The quidditch finals is coming up in only two weeks."

Remy beamed. "Don't have to remind me. Oliver reminds us every time he sees us. He has his heart set on the cup for his final year."

Sirius laughed. "You have won it two years in a row and haven't lost a game since you joined. I don't think he really has anything to be concerned about."

"It will be odd next year without Oliver on the team. We won't loose anyone else for another year but we've been the seven of us for three years." Remy sighed.

"You'll find a new keeper and with time you'll work out a new team. Besides I'm sure you'll still see Oliver all of the time."

Talk of quidditch and classes got Remy's mind for a time off the rat and his smile returned and Sirius was relieved. He had been worried about telling his son about the rat but his dads were right and Remy was to smart to not realize what was going on. They kept him informed but made sure not to worry him too much and to let him continue enjoying being a student.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Easter week came right before the quidditch finals but the day before the holidays when Remy sat down in transfiguration after ancient runes, his friends were all abuzz with gossip from their divination class.

"Come on you guys and spill it. What did that bug see in the crystal ball this time?" Remy asked.

Draco smirked. "Actually it's not so much what she claimed to see but what happened after, that we're talking about."

Blaise nodded. "Remember when we told you that Professor Trewlaney said that someone would be leaving us before the end of the year?"

Remy nodded his head. "The old bug always tells someone that they're going to die, every year. Aunt Minnie seems to think it's her pathetic attempt at a joke."

"Well it seems that this time it actually came true, though not the way we thought. Or so Lavender and Pavarti have everyone believing." Neville chimed in.

"What do you mean? I mean surely the rest of the school would have heard if a student had died." Remy pointed out.

"What we mean is that someone left our numbers in class, meaning someone actually got up and quit the class." Blaise clarified.

Remy was shocked. "Someone actually left the class. Who was it?"

"The golden girl. Trewlaney told her what she saw in the ball and Chloe called her a hoax and ran from the room." Neville said.

"The little baby was crying again though I think she kept her pants dry this time. I bet Trewlaney told her she got a pimple or something."

Remy snorted. "Only the golden girl would get upset by something Trewlaney said. Unless she said you'll live a long life, you might die tomorrow."

"I wonder what's going to happen. I bet she's going to have to apologize you know. She has to take two electives this year." Draco pointed out.

"You never know she'll probably get them to let her take one last class or jump into muggle studies." Remy suggested.

"I can just imagine her taking muggle studies. What a laugh. But she'd flunk runes or arithmancy even if the year wasn't half over." Hermione said.

"We have to find out what Trewlaney saw in the crystal ball? Might give us some thing to use against her when she tries to tease us." Blaise decided.

"Well I guess I'll have something to do between quidditch practices while you guys are gone. Chloe and the Weasleys are staying too."

Draco groaned. "It sucks that the finals are right after Easter. I can't believe Oliver is making you guys stay over Easter to practice."

"He said he could get us pitch time every day this way and said anyone who didn't stay, he'd be looking for someone to replace them for the game."

Blaise chuckled. "Come on even Oliver wouldn't be crazy enough to replace you. He wants the cup so badly this year and you're his star player."

"That might be true but if I get away when the rest of the team doesn't, they might wait until after the game, but they will hex me into next week."

"I get the twins but why are Chloe and Ron staying behind? I would have thought that they'd want to escape" Neville asked.

"Seems they were caught trying to get first years to help with their detention work and are now having to stay for Easter and make up those detentions."

The friends laughed at the thought of Chloe spending Easter stuck at school cleaning. They felt a bit bad for Remy but he reminded them his Uncle was staying and his dads had promised to come and visit at least once or twice. They of course would be coming for the final as they had the previous years.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tuesday afternoon Remy trudged towards the castle for lunch. His friends had gone home on Saturday and wouldn't be back until Sunday afternoon but he had been kept busy. As the Slytherin team was gone Oliver was able to book the pitch every morning for them from dawn till lunch. He spent the afternoon studying and hanging out with the team, and evenings Sirius and Slughorn had continued his advanced training. He had little time to miss his friends.

He was about to head inside when he caught sight of Ron and Chloe sneaking out. "What the hell are those two up too?" Remy whispered.

Not quietly enough for someone came up behind him. "Have no idea but I'll help you find out."

Remy turned around to see George standing behind him. "You're up for an adventure are you?"

George nodded. "Hey you took my twin with you when you went into the chamber. It's my turn to get to have an adventure with you."

Remy snorted. "I'm not sure spying on those two can really be considered an adventure, but you're welcome to come."

Remy grabbed his cloak out which he had tucked in his robes and threw it over the both of them as they followed Chloe and Ron further into the grounds. He was shocked when he realized that they were heading towards the whomping willow.

"I remember dad saying there is a tunnel under this tree leading to the shrieking shack." Chloe said.

Remy whispered to George. "She wouldn't be stupid enough to risk the whomping willow to try and sneak into town. I mean even she isn't that crazy."

Ron answered though. "You really think that Peter Pettigrew is hiding out in the shack."

Chloe nodded. "Dad said that the werewolf used it for transformations and the marauders used to have meetings there. Peter is bound to use it."

Ron smiled. "We'll see about these detentions when we catch the death eater. I have no doubt you'll get the Order of Merlin for this."

Chloe agreed. "And know pesky Remy Snape around to steal my glory. The little quidditch airhead is off playing with his team."

Remy and George kept their distance as best as they could wondering how Chloe intended to get past the tree. He knew from one of the stories he knew of Peter, it was Peter who was able to slip past the branches in rat form and touch a knot on the tree.

Remy watched in shock as Chloe and Ron did the stupidest thing he had seen yet and made a run at the tree. Sharing a look Remy and George dove after them, George able to pull his brother to safety without a scratch but as Remy flattened Chloe to the ground just as a massive branch was about to take her out, the back of the branch ripped through his back. His invisibility cloak he had left back near George but the cloth of his school robes tore and he felt blood.

Opening his eyes and desperate to protect himself and Chloe he pulled his wand and aimed a spell at the knot he knew would put the tree to sleep, desperately hoping it would work. A branch was in mid swing at them when he cast the charm. He ducked again holding to Chloe', hoping his charm would stop it in time.


	57. twins find common ground

Remy caught his breath as he watched the branch coming towards them. "Stay down Chloe, stay down."

Just before the branch struck them though it stopped as his charm had hit home. George called worried. "Are you two okay?'

Remy pulled Chloe up to his feet. "What the hell were you doing Chloe? You could have got yourself killed if I hadn't come along."

Chloe smirked. "The dam Golden boy is trying to steal all of my glory again isn't he? You couldn't live with me getting the credit."

Remy shook her by the arm. "Get it through your head, I saved you butt down in the chamber and let you take the credit. I don't want your fame."

"That's a laugh. Why would you have come down here if you weren't trying to steal my glory?" Chloe asked.

"Because for some blasted reason I seem to care about my damned twin sister. Merlin only knows why though." Remy said low so the Weasleys didn't here.

Chloe looked a bit taken back by that but the surprise wore off almost immediately. "Decided being the sister of the golden girl is better then a death eater's son?"

Remy had enough. "You know what go and get yourself killed for all I care. I'm sick of trying to save your butt all the time. My father is not a death eater."

Chloe really did shock him when she grabbed his arm. "Come with me."

Remy turned back to her in surprise. "You want me to come with you? What happened to you wanting to have all of the glory for yourself Chloe?"

Chloe was shaking a bit. "We can share the glory, what ever. I just want to catch that rat. He's trying to kill me. Please Remy."

Remy wasn't sure why but the fear in her eyes made him stop. "Fine. I'll come but no throwing a hex at me when my back is turned."

Chloe nodded and turned to Ron. "Come on Ron we have to get down there quick."

Remy stopped her. "No. Someone needs to go up to the school and get our godfather and some back up. We're going to need some help down there."

Chloe shook her head. "He started this with me. If you want to send for our worthless godfather then send your own little friend."

Remy sneered. "We need someone down there who can help. Ron is worse then you with charms. Fred is a fifth year; he'll be a hell of a lot more help to us."

Ron was pale as he had ever been before. "I'll go; I'll go and find Professor Black. I don't want to go down there anyways."

Chloe watched as her friend ran off and pushed Remy out of the way so she could lead the way down through the tree and tunnel. When they came out of the tunnel they were in what looked to have once 

been a parlour, and came face to face with a man that they knew from first sight was Peter. He had the look of a rat even in his human form.

"So I don't have to return back to the school to find Chloe Potter, she has come to me." The fat little man snickered.

Remy raised his wand. "You're not going to lay a hand on her or take her to your master. We're going to make sure you end up in a prison cell."

Peter sneered. "You look like my old friend Remus. I heard he and his traitor husband had adopted a son. How is my dear old friend doing these days?"

Remy hid a sigh of relief the man didn't know who he was. "My father is fine and so is another old friend of yours, Sirius. He should be here soon enough."

Peter laughed. "My dear old Sirius. I heard he was a professor here. He won't come in time though. He won't come in time to save the three of you."

Chloe gasped when her wand shot out of her hand and Peter grabbed her, pressing a knife to her throat. "Now put down your wands or I slit this one's throat."

Remy shook his head."What makes you think I'd try and save her scrawny neck. She is nothing more then a pain."

Chloe sobbed. "Harry, please no."

Peter was taken by surprise when he heard what she called him and his eyes snapped to Remy and his hand dropped for a moment. Remy acted fast and sent an expelliarmus charm at him and disarmed the rat of his knife. Chloe pulled away and ran to Remy's side. Peter had recovered his wand though and before Remy or George cast another spell, Peter was hit by a stunner from behind and collapsed to the ground. Sirius was standing behind him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius had raced down to the tree and through the tunnels to the shack after Ron had found him. He knew that Remy was far too trusting and that Peter would play dirty. He needed to get there in time. He saw with pride as Remy disarmed the knife wielding Peter, and sent off the stunner.

Remy spotted him and ran across the room into his arms. "Siri."

Sirius hugged him and looked at the other two in the room. "How are the rest of you?"

Chloe was shaking but she found her words. "He had a knife to my throat but Remy saved me. He saved my life."

George was confused and pale. "You called him Harry. Why did you call him Harry?"

Sirius sighed and noticed the blood on his son's back. "Let's get you up to Madam Pomfrey so she can check on all three of you and we can discuss this."

George, Remy and Chloe trudged up to the castle with Sirius who levitated an unconscious and bound Peter, with them, and soon was being checked over by Pomfrey. Remy was the only one who was hurt at all and had deep cuts running down his back.

Remus and Severus came running into the room when he was being bandaged and followed by Dumbledore and the Potters. "Thank Merlin, you're okay."

Remy accepted a tentative hug from Severus as his back was hurting and Remus kissed his hair. "Yes Papa."

James looked down at his daughter. "What happened? Why are they in here again?"

Sirius explained what he had seen and been told, motioning to Peter. Lily turned on Remy. "You, my devil spawn almost got my daughter killed again."

Chloe shocked everyone when she spoke up. "No mum, Remy saved my life when Peter had a knife to my neck."

James turned to look at his former son. 'I guess we owe you our daughter's life."

Severus smirked. "Your daughter was spared death from our son's heroism and that is all the gratitude you can show him? The least you can say is thank you."

Lily sniffed. "My daughter wouldn't have been in danger if it wasn't for him. That is the closest thing to a thank you he'll ever get from us."

James agreed with his wife. "He's the reason our daughter was attacked in the first place and why Peter was after her."

George looked at Remy. "You're him aren't you? You're her twin brother, the one everyone thinks is dead? That's why she called you Harry."

Remy looked at his dads who nodded. "George you need to promise not to tell anyone, not even your brothers. If I tell you, you have to promise me."

George was all too aware they could have simply obliviated him. "You know I will keep your secret Remy, you're one of my best friends. I swear to you."

Remy explained in short form everything that had happened since October 31st 1981 including his adoption and that only Draco and Neville knew the truth. It explained a lot to George including the custody issue that summer. He was amazed.

George hugged him. "I promise you again Remy, your secret if safe with me. You don't have to worry. I won't even tell Fred and I tell him everything."

Dumbledore turned to Remy. "You and George will receive 30 points and awards of bravery from the school for your actions today."

Remy looked at Chloe. "She might have acted foolishly but she did try and capture the rat and protect people."

Dumbledore looked at Chloe. "You will receive 10 points for your house and your detentions go back to weekends only until the end of the year."

James and Lily walked out with their daughter with no word of thanks for Remy speaking up for their daughter for a second time but Remy was sure he saw a small smile sent his way from Chloe. He was amazed for once in their life that he and Chloe had actually managed to be cordial to each other. His 

dads were proud of him though they didn't like he risked his life again. At least he had sent for Sirius and they knew Chloe would have been dead if they hadn't gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Remus left their son to go to the headmaster's office. They had sent Remy to go and pack his things for he needed some time away after this and no matter what his captain said, he was spending the rest of Easter holidays back at home with his dads. For now there was one major concern left.

"Albus there is the concern of Peter knowing that Remy is Harry or that he might be." Severus said as he sat down.

Albus shook his head. "There is no concern. Fudge showed up for Peter while you were with your son. Peter was obliviated about his knowledge on Remy."

Remus sunk into a chair. "So he won't be able to reveal if he ever gets out?"

Sirius spoke. "They will keep him under even tighter security with anti animagus wards since he escaped once."

There hadn't been much concern for it was court record that Remy was actually Harry Potter at birth though the records were sealed. Even if he had been questioned, he wouldn't have told Cornelius anything he didn't already know.

"So our son's identity remains a secret still. George knows but I know we can trust the boy to keep his promise."Remus said.

Albus agreed. "The Weasleys are an honourable family and the young man will keep his word. I understand you're taking Remy home with you."

Severus nodded. "He's been through enough. I know his captain wants him to practice but if he is going to be in any shape for the game next weekend, he needs rest."

"And he needs a chance to deal with what he saw and what happened too. It's best that our son comes home with us for the holidays." Remus added.

Albus stood. "I'll make it okay with Oliver and the rest of Remy's team as well. I agree, the boy definitely needs time away to heal mentally and physically."

Sirius walked out with them to find their son. Remus and Sirius both had their minds on the man who had once been one of their closest friends. Their thought though quickly returned to their son who they were just grateful he was safe again.


	58. world cup part 1

Quidditch was on Remy's brain more then ever. Oliver had agreed not to threaten to hex him if he won the game and Gryffindor had won the cup 290-40, which saved Remy's neck. The team had a special party at the end of the year as they were loosing Oliver though he announced he had been signed by Remy's all time favourite team, the United. And now the quidditch cup had arrived, in England for once, and Remy was going.

Remy stepped out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor with his Uncle Sirius. "Draco, can you believe it? The game is tomorrow. This is so cool."

Draco nodded. "I know and can you believe dad was able to get us box seats. We're going to be up in the top seats with the minister of magic himself."

Sirius smiled. "We have one more surprise for you two. Do you remember me telling you I knew one of the coaches on the Irish quidditch team?"

Remy nodded. "You said he was once on the quidditch team in school for Gryffindor in your age."

"Well he is going to let me bring the two of you and the twins and Blaise down to the changing rooms before the game and meet the team." Sirius said.

Remy threw himself into his Uncle's arms. "Really? That is so cool Uncle Siri. Tomorrow is going to be so awesome."

Lucius was able to get an extra five tickets and had told Draco and Remy that they could choose three friends to take. Neville and the girls weren't the biggest fans of quidditch and they knew the twins and Blaise would be the most excited to go. Narcissa had no interest and had been happy to give Sirius his so he could help her husband keep an eye on the kids.

Fred and George popped up behind them. "This is so cool." Fred beamed.

George nodded. "Ron is so jealous. Dad managed some tickets from work but way up in the nose bleed section."

"And guess what the Golden girl is going with them. You'd think that the Potters could get her better seats." Fred finished off.

Blaise who had been playing chess with Draco smiled. "That's the best. She's going to be using binoculars to see the game and we'll have the best seats in the house."

Remy turned to the twins. "You missed the big news. Uncle Siri got us a chance to go and meet the Irish team before the game starts. Isn't that awesome?"

The twins high fived each other. Fred turned to Sirius. "You're the coolest. It's going to suck next year without you as DADA professor."

Sirius and Lucius shared a small smile. "Don't worry; I think you guys will be happy with the new DADA teacher. Might not be as cool, but he'll come pretty close."

Remy had been pestering him for a month but he wouldn't budge. "Why is it such a secret? Even dad and Papa are being so quiet about school next year."

Lucius shook his head. "Sorry there are just things you guys are going to have to wait for the next school year. No students are allowed to know."

Draco shrugged. "Come on, it can't be any more exciting then the game tomorrow. We can wait for another few weeks."

Remy and his friends were leaving the room when Sirius heard his son say. "He talks in his sleep. Maybe in the tent he'll say something."

Lucius turned and laughed at Sirius. "No one can say that your godson is not a resourceful young man. We might have to make you sleep outside."

Sirius smirked at him. "Remind me why I agreed to come and take the kids with you. Maybe you'd like to take all five of them on your own."

Lucius shook his head. "And you miss the quidditch cup? That is definitely an empty threat. You're as excited about going to the game as the boys are."

Sirius couldn't deny it. "Come on, so are you and you know it. We should go and find the boys anyways. The portkey is leaving in about a half hour."

They didn't need to go and find the boys as they had just gone to fetch Draco's bag and they came running down the stairs. Narcissa hugged them all and told them to enjoy the game. You could tell she was extremely grateful to her cousin for taking her place having to chaperone this little outing. Like Remy's dads she was more then happy to stay home and let Lucius and Sirius attend the game.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as the tent was set up the boys set off to explore. Among the amazing tents the Malfoy tent was quite impressive and looked like a mini version of their manor and even had four bedrooms and a second floor. The boys laughed when Sirius was vocal about his own room, knowing he had heard Remy's comment.

Remy looked around as they walked up and down the rows. "I wonder how many of our schoolmates are around here?"

Draco looked over towards the section with the Irish fans. "I think we'd probably find Seamus over there. I'm sure he mentioned he was going this year."

Sure enough as they were heading down that way they ran into Seamus and Dean. "Hey guys." Seamus called.

"Your tent looks like its alive Seamus. No question who your tent is cheering for," Blaise laughed.

Seamus shrugged at the sight of his shamrock covered tent. "You know mum is actually related to one of the Irish team. And we just wanted to show our support."

"Well since England isn't in the game we'll make sure to cheer for Ireland. Better them then Bulgaria." Fred said.

George agreed. "Ron though is a big fan of Bulgaria. I personally think he has some kind of crush on the seeker of the team. Krum."

Remy bowled over in laughter. "He does seem like your brother's type."

They said their goodbyes and headed off along the way. The twins wanted to find their dad and tell him about getting to meet the Irish team though they all kind of wanted to rub it in to Ron as well. They met a number of classmates including Oliver along the way. They stopped to admire some French girls who had the twins' tongues hanging out and even Draco was a bit starry eyed at them. They had just bought some programs and omninoculars when they spotted the Weasley tent.

"Hey dad." Fred called as they approached the pop tent.

Arthur looked up. "Hey boys. We just saw you this morning, I wouldn't have thought you'd come find us so soon."

George shrugged. "Wanted to see my big brothers since they didn't make it to the house before we left. The guys haven't met Bill or Charlie."

Remy had heard a lot about the brothers and while Bill looked quite cool with the earring and long hair, it was Charlie who Remy was totally excited to meet. Charlie was a former quidditch seeker like he was and was now working with dragons. For Remy who was obsessed with dragons, he and Charlie hit it off quickly.

Ron popped out with Chloe. "Guess what, we're going to be sitting in the top box like you guys."

Fred looked at his brother. "How did you manage that?"

Chloe beamed. "Dad was so happy how I did in school this year he got the last row of seats in the minister's box for me and the Weasleys."

Draco decided to burst their bubble. "Well we'll still be thinking of you when we meet the Irish team tomorrow."

Chloe was stunned. "What do you mean? You're lying because you're jealous we have the same seats."

Remy laughed. "Sorry Chloe but Uncle Sirius knows someone on the Irish team and was able to get us in to meet them tomorrow."

Though they were a bit disappointed they'd be in the minister's box with Chloe and Ron, they were still thrilled by the looks of sheer jealousy on their faces when they heard about the Irish team.

Arthur turned to them. "Would you boys like to join us for dinner? It's not much but we have enough for you." Pointing at the campfire and the cooking sausages.

Remy shook his head. "Thanks for the invite but Uncle Luc and Sirius will be looking for us. I believe they already have Dobby making dinner for us."

Arthur smiled and hugged the twins as the group took off back towards their tents, buying some dancing shamrock hats along the way including two for their chaperones so they'd all have them tomorrow at the game. Sur enough dinner was ready when they got back and they spent the evening having dinner and talking about the game tomorrow, around the fire.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Having met the Irish team and having their programs signed and Remy even got a practice snitch from the team as Sirius had told them about his skills; they were in to good of a mood to care about Chloe and the Weasleys in the box. They had the best seats, right next to the minister in the front row anyways.

As the game started Remy was watching. "You can see why Ireland should win. The team doesn't have the best individual players but as a team they're amazing."

Draco nodded. "Kind of like your team. Well I mean you're an awesome seeker but your team outplays the Slytherins because you work so well together."

Remy shot a look over his shoulder. "We have too. The snakes tend to play so dirty that if we don't watch each other's backs, we'd probably end up in the infirmary."

The game was so amazing. Remy had been to a number of games over the years but the stadium was packed and the players were some of the best in the world. He used his omninoculars all the time trying to remember some of the moves of both seekers and the other players for his own next season. He was shocked when Krum caught the snitch even though Ireland was so far ahead that they still won.

As they were piling out of the stands Chloe sneered. "That stupid Bulgarian can't even count. He caught the snitch and lost the game."

Remy understood. "He knew the game was lost, they were being out played. He decided he'd end the game on his terms. I think it took guts."

Chloe gave him a smirk. "You would."

As they were heading back to the tent George turned to him. "Seems that truce you and Chloe had going at Easter, didn't last very long at all."

Remy shook his head. "I'm not all that surprised about it. I was actually shocked it lasted as long as it did."

Chloe was forgotten as they went into the tent and joined by a few classmates like Seamus and Dean they had a celebration party. They were drinking butterbeer and having fun when there were shouts from outside the tent.

Suddenly someone burst through the door of the tent. "Death eaters, there are death eaters attacking the muggles."


	59. world cup part 2

Suddenly someone burst through the door of their tent. "Death eaters, there are death eaters attacking the muggles."

Lucius turned to the boys. "We need to get you kids back up to the portkey and out of here right away. I want you to stay together."

Sirius took Remy by the arm. "Luc and I are going to help till the aurors get here. Go and find Arthur and stay with the Weasleys. You'll be safe with them."

Remy hugged him. "Stay safe please. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Lucius ushered them out the doors and with the twins in the lead the five of them headed off in the direction they knew the Weasley tent was in and where they hoped they'd still find them. They knew the portkey hill was in that direction.

Remy looked over his shoulder was they were running. "Look. They have the muggles up in the air."

Fred looked back over. "We have to move and move quickly. This part doesn't look to have heard yet but they will soon and we want to get to dad first."

Blaise looked a bit pale. "You don't think they're going to start killing people do you?"

Remy and Draco grabbed him by the arms. "Come on Blaise. We'll get to the portkey hill and get out of here as quick as we can."

They got to the Weasley tent and realized they just got there in time as Arthur and his eldest sons were coming out. "Fred and George, what are you guys doing?"

Remy pointed back to where the death eater panic was starting to show. "Uncle Luc and Sirius went to help the aurors. They sent us to you."

Arthur paled and shouted into the tent. "Kids get out here now. We need to get you guys to safety before anything more happens."

Chloe, Ron, Ginny and Percy came spilling out of the tent. "Dad, what is happening?" Ron asked.

Arthur pointed to the sky. "Death eaters have attacked and we need to get you kids to safety. The twins and Percy you're in charge of getting everyone to a portkey."

They watched as Arthur and the older Weasley sons took off towards the pandemonium and for the first time in years Percy and the twins managed to work together and started herding the others off towards the portkey hill as quick as they could.

People were starting to panic though and moving in the same direction and Chloe got knocked down in the dark. "Stop, you guys stop."

Remy was the one who heard her and went back to help her as he lost sight of the rest. "Come on Chloe, we need to catch up with the others."

She accepted his help up and stayed close to him. They were making it up to the portkey hill though when Fred shouted. "The portkey, they are all gone."

Remy looked around. "The forest. We need to get into the forest, it's safer in there for us. Come on you guys."

The twins and Percy agreed and their group went into the forest, all pulling out their wands to create light but Chloe cried. "My wand. My wand is gone."

Remy knew she must have dropped it when she had been knocked over. "Just stay close to one of the older Weasleys Chloe. We'll find your wand for you later."

They weren't the only ones who had the idea to come into the woods and just as panic was starting to flare every where a huge green symbol appeared in the sky and everyone screamed as it was the dark mark. It was the symbol branded into the arm of every death eater.

Remy noticed something. "Oh Merlin, look, the symbol is coming from over there."

Suddenly Remy heard people apparating around them and stunners being sent. Remy grabbed Chloe and Blaise who were the closest and slammed them both down to the ground with him. The Weasleys and Draco had done the same.

"Stop, we haven't done anything wrong. I'm Sirius Black's nephew please." Remy shouted.

"Remy?" Kingsley called. "Don't worry kids we seem to have caught the real culprit. Stand up, you're okay."

Remy stood and saw Moody's right hand man. "Who?"

Barty Crouch was screaming at something on the ground. "You. My own house elf. How could you dishonour us? I am setting you free."

Kingsley picked up the wand that was by the elf. "Does anyone know who this wand belongs to?"

Chloe raised her hand. "It's mine sir."

Crouch was about to have her arrested when Kingsley pointed out. "That's Chloe Potter, You can't possibly think she's a death eater."

Crouch grunted but agreed and Remy and his friends found themselves being taken out of the tress. Something bothered Remy about the house elf, but he was so shaken by what had happened,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they arrived back at Malfoy manor later the next morning Narcissa was not alone as Remus and Severus had joined her. Lucius and Sirius had tried to get the boys home earlier but they had been made to wait by Crouch who still insisted on questioning them. The twins had gone back home with their dad.

Remy launched himself at his dads and Draco had done the same with his mum. "Hey cub, we're so glad you're safe." Remus kissed his son's head.

Blaise still looked a bit pale but Carlos Zaibini took that moment to enter and Blaise was never so glad to see his dad. He was the most shaken. "Dad."

Carlos looked up at Sirius and Lucius. "We have been hearing the rumours in the paper. Did that really happen?"

Lucius nodded and sat down on the couch. "They seem to actually want to believe a house elf sent up the mark. I mean we all know that it is impossible."

Sirius agreed. "Winky may have had the wand who cast it but she wasn't the one. Moody is going to investigate it for sure. Crouch is out on another goose chase."

Severus held Remy. "Your Uncle told us how you kept your head and helped protect your friends Remy. We're so proud of you."

Remy shook his head. "I didn't really do anything. I just suggested that we head into the woods."

Blaise shook his head. "You pulled me and Chloe out of the way when the stunners came at us. And you stopped and helped her when Chloe fell over."

Draco nodded. "And when we were all not sure what to do when the portkey were all gone, you came up with the idea to head into the woods."

Remy was pale. "And almost got us all stunned when the aurors went after the house elf."

Sirius went to him. "Remy you were right, you were safer in the woods. The tents were being stampeded in panic and the hill was to out in the open."

Lucius smiled at his nephew. "I know you have always been humble but I heard Moody speaking about you being awarded for the bravery you showed last night."

Carlos spoke up. "Is he even going to be able to do that? The rumour is that they're going to try and force Moody out into retirement soon."

Sirius shrugged. "They're trying but with everything going on they knew he is needed. I happen to know he's going to be a crucial member in the near future."

Remy looked at his dads. "Can we go home now please?"

The adults started to realize just how shaken all of their children were and knew that there was time for adult talk later. Remy was the most together still and even he looked like he was as white as a ghost and might pass out at any time.

Severus helped his son up. "Thank you Lucius for protecting our son. We'll speak about this later but Remy is right. I think we need to take him home."

Lucius shook his hand. "It should be us thanking Remy for what he did for Draco and the others. Remy, I'm sure you'll come for a visit soon."

Remy hugged his Aunt and Uncle as well as Lucius and said goodbye to his friends but he was pretty quiet when they took him home and they were worried. He had never been this quiet even after the chamber and Peter. When he went to bed right after dinner, they were really concerned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy woke up in the evening barely able to breathe. He had a nightmare that had started the way they had when he was a child with the flash of green but he had seen the chamber and Peter, and the death mark. He had seen his Papa killed by a death eater as a young Tom Riddle had promised.

He shot up in bed crying and scrambled from his bed. He saw his dad's lights still on and knocked. "Papa." He called.

"Remy come in, what's wrong?" His dad called.

Remy came into their room shaking and crying as he had not done in two years. "I had a nightmare. I saw the death eaters and then they killed Papa."

Severus pulled his son down into bed with them. "Remy, oh cub you know I'm okay. You know it was just a bad dream Remy."

Remy was shaking. "Tom Riddle down in the chambers promised he'd kill you for betraying him. And now the death eaters are back and..."

Remus sighed. "I know it's scary but we'll do everything to make sure you and Papa are safe. You let the adults worry about these things. I promise we're safe."

Remy wasn't convinced at all and he didn't protest at all as he had done the last time he came in with a nightmare, when they insisted he stay with them for the night. As he fell asleep between them they looked down at their son.

"He's so brave all the time, I almost forget our son is only fourteen years old." Remus whispered.

Severus squeezed his hand. "I know. I am amazed at how he has handled all of this before. We just need to make sure he knows he is safe."


	60. Professor Mad Eye Moody

Remy had slowly recovered from the cup but he was still a bit shaky though he didn't admit it to anyone, when they took him to the train station on September 1st so he could go back to school.

Severus held him by the shoulders. "Remember what daddy and I said to you Remy, you're safe. Just focus on studies and having fun this year. Let us worry."

Remy hugged him. "I just wish Uncle Siri was still teaching there. I would feel so much better if he was at school with me."

Remus reached to hug him. "You know he was needed back at the aurors but you know he promised there is a teacher he knows who can protect you as he did."

Severus ruffled his hair. "I know you want us to tell you but you'll know when you get to school I promise. And I know when you see, you'll no you're safe."

Draco appeared with his parents. "Remy. I have missed you the past few weeks. I thought you'd come visit."

Remus saved his son. "We thought after everything that going and spending some time at Potter Castle would be a good change of scenery."

Lucius pulled Remy into a hug. "No worries Remy, you know you don't need to be brave for us. Draco has been pretty shaken up too though he wouldn't tell you."

Narcissa also hugged him. "You two and your friends just need to be more careful this year and keep an eye on each other."

Remy and Draco both looked a bit reluctant to get on board and it took a few more hugs of reassurance before they got on the train but they weren't the only ones. Most of the students who had been at the cup seemed a bit reluctant and some even who had just heard about it.

Susan practically choked him when she hugged him and Hermione was no better. "We were so worried about you guys when we heard what happened."

Neville nodded from where he sat with Luna. "Gran said she heard you were given some big award for bravery from the minister."

Remy nodded. "They brought it to me at Potter Castle. Uncle Siri accepted it for me. I didn't really want to be in London right now."

The door of the train opened some time later and Ron and Chloe showed their heads. Ron sneered. "So we here the little hero was too scared to accept his award."

Draco jumped to Remy's defence. "At least he got an award. You I'm surprised didn't wet your pants again. Left to you we might all have been trampled."

Chloe tugged on his arm. "Come on Ron we don't need to speak to these people. We were actually looking for the twins to get back one of Ron's pranks they took."

Remy shook his head. "Down the corridor with Lee and some of their classmates. Though I doubt Fred is going to give back anything."

Before Chloe left though she turned to look over her shoulder. "By the way Remy, thanks."

Remy started after her as she left and looked at his friends to see if they had heard the same thing. From the look of surprise on all of their faces he had not imagined what he had heard.

"I guess miracles can always happen." Blaise shrugged.

"I saw it happen the end of last year and it didn't last very long. I won't hold my breath until I see how long it lasts this time around." Remy said.

Draco smiled as he heard another sound in the hall. "Well at least the food trolley is on time and we can get some junk food."

Remy and his friends piled up with food and soon the talk calmed as they played exploding snap and more but Remy's mind went to his sister. Part of him hoped the truce might last. He wasn't sure he could ever be friends with her but he had meant it in the shrieking shack. Chloe was his sister and no matter the bad blood between their families and the years apart for some unexplained reason he cared about her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy and his friends were surprised when they got into the Great Hall that there was no new DADA teacher and they were anxiously awaiting the arrival but after the sorting there was even more shocking news for them.

"Students we'd like to announce for the first time in a century the tri-wizard cup is going to be held and it will be hosted by Hogwarts." Dumbledore announced.

Remy remembered his history books. "They cancelled that thing because so many people got killed. I can't believe they're bringing it back.

"Students from Durmstang and Beuxbautons will arrive in a few weeks and spend the rest of the year with us. Quidditch will be cancelled this year to accommodate the tournament and a Yule Ball at Christmas will be held. Any student who is seventeen by the end of the year will be eligible to enter."

Fred looked angry. "This sucks. I mean we turn seventeen in the summer. We should be able to enter."

George looked over at Remy. "You should be able to enter. We all know you'd do better then any one else in this tournament."

Remy shook his head. "I'm good but I don't have the skills to take on sixth and seventh years in this. I don't have the charms work to be able to handle this."

Blaise agreed. "The students of age are going to be at enough risk when they face this tournament. Remy would be stupid to try and enter into this."

Their talk of the tournament was cut off when Dumbledore spoke. "I have just received word that our new Defence teacher has arrived."

The doors banged open and Remy looked in shocked delight as Alastor Moody walked in. "That's what Uncle Sirius meant. He said I'd approve of his replacement."

Draco high fived George. "This is cool, almost as cool as Sirius. Can you imagine the kind of things that Mad Eye will be able to teach us?"

Remy watched as Moody stomped up to the head table and he was a bit surprised when Moody didn't return his smile as he passed. He had known Moody since he had gone to live with his dads, and he had been one of the ones who saved him from the wolf. Moody might scare the sternest witch or wizard but he and Remy were close.

Remy looked over at Draco. "Did you see that? He didn't return my smile or even acknowledge me."

Draco had noticed. "It does seem odd. Dad says that the only time that man has ever shown a smile was when he talks with you. He wants to turn you into an auror."

Blaise shrugged. "I guess he's probably just preoccupied with all of the students and probably wants everyone to see his usual scary as hell demeanour."

Remy knew it made sense but when dinner was over he headed towards the head table. "Professor Moody, Uncle Siri didn't tell me you were teaching. I'm happy."

Moody looked over him like he wasn't sure who he was. "Ah Remus Snape, I think it should be fun teaching you and your friends this year."

Remy was growing slightly more at unease with the man. "Is there something wrong Uncle Moody? You have never called me my full name. You're family."

Moody just nodded. "Constant vigilance as I taught you young Remy. Just tired my boy. But remember its Professor Moody in public."

Dumbledore had been listening and came over. "Remy I think you should head up to your rooms with your friends. I'm sure you and Professor Moody will talk later."

Remy smiled at the headmaster. "You're right professor, and I am getting tired. I'm happy to have you teaching here Professor Moody."

Remy walked over back to his friends and left but he couldn't help but have the feeling that Moody was watching him go. He knew the talk about being tired and keeping appearances might make sense but there was something about the man that was bothering him. He wasn't the Uncle Moody he knew. He got the twins to take him to the owlery before bed so he could send Hedwig home with a request for his fathers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning Remy and his friends were at the table in the Great Hall talking about their class schedules. They were all excited about their first class with Moody but even after a good night sleep something still wasn't sitting right with Remy.

As the owl post arrived Archimedes landed with a package and a note. "They responded already."

Draco looked up from his own package. "Not your traditional box of goodies they usually send."

Remy opened the package and found his usual sweets but also what he asked for. "I asked dad and Papa to send me something."

They watched as he took a pendent out. "What is that thing? I remember seeing you with it when you were in the hospital after the wolf." Draco asked.

"The pendent was given to me by Moody and was the reason they could find me. I don't know if he still has the second half but I thought it worth a try."

Blaise was a bit surprised. "There is something still bothering you about Moody."

Remy shrugged. "I might be wrong but there is just something off. I just asked for this to be sent just in case." Remy slipped the cord around his neck.

Remy followed his friends off for classes and he wondered if he would need to try. He hoped that Moody would put his worries to rest for he really wanted to believe that nothing was up. After this summer he needed to know he could trust Moody.


	61. the unforgivable curses

Remy was still bothered by the time they got to their first DADA class of the season for he hadn't had a chance to speak to his Uncle since the opening feast. From what the other students said the class was cool so they were all anxious when they showed up in the classroom.

Draco looked over at Remy as they took a seat. "Still feeling bothered by Professor Moody the other night? You know he was probably just nervous."

Remy fingered the pendent around his neck. "I know you guys make sense but usually when I have feelings about people, they tend to be right."

Any response was cut off my Moody who came in. "Well class can anyone tell me what the Unforgivable curses are?"

Remy put up his hand. "They are three curses who are so unforgivable to use on another human that they ensure you a trip to Azkaban."

Moody nodded. "Very nice Mr Snape, five points to Gryffindor. Can anyone name one of the curses for me?"

Chloe put up her hand. "The imperius curse sir."

Moody took a spider from one of the jars that lined the walls and he enlarged it so that they could all see. He pointed his wand at the spider and the spider began to tap dance across his hand and to Ron's horror, jumped onto his desk and made its way towards him.

"The imperius curse can make people do what ever the caster wants, even take a life. Many death eaters claimed they were under this, after the war end. Another?"

Draco raised his hand up. "The cruciatus curse sir."

Remy gulped. He was grateful that Neville was no in the class for he was aware that it was what had been used on Neville's parents. Many students though grew pale and were covering their ears as they heard the spider shrieking in pain.

Remy saw that he needed to stop. "Professor Moody please, you're scaring a lot of people."

Moody took off the spell. "The cruciatus curse, used to torture people. Can you Mr Snape tell me the name of the third curse?"

Remy could barely get out the words when he said it. "The killing curse sir."

To the horror of everyone in the classroom Alastor Moody performed Avada Kerdava in front of a classroom of fourth years. Remy watched the flash of green light and suddenly the horrors of his nightmares flashed through his mind. He must have been shaking badly as he felt Draco by his side.

"Remy, come on Remy speak to me." Draco asked him.

Professor Moody was actually going on. "No counter spell for the curse, only one person alive is known to have survived the curse and she is in this room."

Everyone turned to Chloe who was even paler then Remy at that point and she had broken down into tears. Remy was close enough so and for Draco and Blaise who had seen Remy face so much without blinking, it was terrifying.

"Professor, I think we need to get them up to the hospital wing." Draco said pointing at Remy and then over at Chloe.

Moody looked at the two of them. "Very well, take them to the hospital wing. You'll be expected to catch up on the note taking for homework."

Remy really had no sense of what was happening as Draco and Blaise both took him by an arm and led him from the room. Images of the nightmares he had suffered since he was a baby and again this summer were flashing through his mind. Ron followed with another Slytherin helping Chloe.

Poppy came as soon as they entered her ward and looked shocked. "What happened to the poor dears?"

Draco explained what had been shown in the classroom. "It was the first spell which caused them both to go into shock."

Poppy got them both into beds, turning Chloe's soaked robes into a hospital gown and with the help from the boys she got both of the patients to drink some calming draught and sleeping potion so they could calm down. Blaise had no idea why Remy was in such bad shape but Draco did.

Poppy turned to them. "I'm going to speak to the headmaster about this. You boys can remain if you choose but they'll be out until the morning."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Remus and Severus stormed into the headmaster's office an hour later, followed by Sirius, they were livid. James and Lily Potter were no less angry when they arrived a few moments later.

"What the hell is that man playing at Albus? To use the unforgivable curses in front of students in the classroom?" Severus demanded.

Remus looked at Sirius. "What was Alastor playing at? He is your boss Sirius. Do you have any idea why he would do something this stupid?"

Sirius shook his head. "The Alastor I knew would never have done it, especially with Remy there. He cares about your son a lot. I have no idea what got into him."

James turned to Albus. "I want to know what you're doing about that man. He shouldn't be teaching here when he is terrorizing the students."

Albus sighed. "Unfortunately with the tournament going on we need an auror here to teach. But Moody assures me he won't pull anything like this again."

"Again? He knew there were two students in that room who had witnessed that curse. Can you imagine if Neville had been there as well?" Remus pointed out.

"Moody believed that it was important for them to be vigilant but he swears he'll put his lesson plans past me from now on." Albus tried to calm them down.

James wasn't taking it. "If you don't make sure that the man is kept under control I will make sure the governors about this. This is an outrage Albus."

For the first time since they were in school with each other Remus and James were actually standing together about something. He was ready to summon Lucius here and demand Moody be removed but Severus and Sirius both reminded him that with the tournament and what happened that summer, Moody was needed there.

Severus put a hand on his husband's arm. "You know our son will feel better tomorrow and he'll be safer here with Moody as a teacher."

James looked over at Sirius. "Can't the mutt just return to teaching like he did last year? I mean he is a decent enough auror."

Sirius smirked. "Thanks for the compliment James. Unfortunately I am heading the actual auror patrols right now and I can't leave my post."

Albus agreed. "Moody is a paper pusher for years and we need the best street aurors out there helping with what happened this summer. Moody can help protect our students and I promise we'll keep him in line better."

Severus stood and helped his husband up. "We should go and see our son. He won't wake until morning we're told but he probably could use us."

Lily moved to join them and looked at her husband. "Chloe could use us there as well James."

James reluctantly agreed though he wasn't thrilled with the idea of spending the night in the hospital wing. He would have rather come back in the morning and normally Lily would have agreed but after that simmer she was a bit more worried for her daughter.

When they came to the hospital wing they found Ron and Draco still there, Blaise having gone for dinner. Draco hugged them. "Thank Merlin you came."

Severus sighed as he looked down at his son. "I'm surprised after the basilisk and how well he handled it this summer he fainted in the classroom."

Draco looked down at his best friend. "He didn't really faint or pee his pants like Chloe but he wouldn't talk and went white. We thought he needed to come."

Remus took the boy by the arms. "Why don't you go and get some dinner and go to your rooms? We'll stay with Remy and you can see him in the morning."

Draco was reluctant to leave but him and Ron both were convinced and took off. Lily and James ended up spending the night in other beds but Remy's three dads took up chairs by the bed as they had done when he was little.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Remy began to wake up he realized it was morning but he had no idea what happened. He remembered being in DADA and Moody showing them the curses and then he woke up. It took him a moment to realize he was in the hospital wing and he groaned, wondering how he ended up here again.

His dads heard him and woke up in the chairs by his side. Remus stood and came to kiss his head. "Hey cub. How are you?"

Remy shook his head. "I don't even know how I got here. And why is Chloe over there?" Remy asked when he saw his sister.

"You and Chloe had a pretty bad reaction when you saw the killing curse. Draco and Blaise brought you and Poppy gave you some potions." Severus explained.

Memories of the class flashed through his mind. "The green light. The green light. My dream. It was like all of my dreams."

Severus gathered him into his arms. "It's okay cub. We knew before what you were dreaming of but we didn't want to scare you."

"He tried to kill Chloe with the killing cure and I saw it? That's why we both are like this. We saw it." Remy was trembling.

Remus sat down with him."Voldemort got through the wards and from what we know was able to apparate into the nursery. He was gone before James and Lily even woke up."

"How did we survive the curse? I mean Moody said no one had ever survived it. How did Chloe and I live through it?" Remy asked.

The adults shot each other looks. Severus finally answered. "No one really knows Remy. All we know is that James and Lily found you two alive and Voldemort vanquished death eaters had been there or so they saw but they left after he was vanquished. And Chloe had her scar."

Remy was held by his father as he tried to calm down again and for a few minutes the memories of Tom telling him he had saved Chloe when they were babies, ran through his mind and he wondered how he as a year old baby had saved his sister. Tom was a journal of a younger self, maybe he was wrong Remy thought. He took another calming draught from his dad as he was still too upset and spent another day, as did Chloe, in the hospital wing.


	62. goblet of fire

The day before Halloween the school was more excited then usual. The students from the other two schools would be arriving soon and they were all being released from their classes early that Friday afternoon to greet them.

Remy stood with his friends on the grass. "So how do you think the students are going to arrive anyways?" Draco asked.

Remy shrugged. "No idea. They're coming all the way from France and some where up north. I have no idea where Durmstang is. It should be pretty cool though."

Blaise pointed over at Moody. "Does he seem to be acting even more strange then usual?"

Remy fingered his pendent. "I told dad and papa about my suspicions. They told me to keep them informed of any behaviour that had me worried."

Hermione was about to say something when Dumbledore called out. "It looks like our students from Beuxbautons are about to make their arrival."

Sure enough all the students looked up in shock as a giant carriage the size of a small hut and drawn by massive flying horses was saw coming in for a landing. Hagrid had gone out to help the horses and even he looked dwarfed by the beasts.

When the door opened a woman stepped out and they realized she had to be as big as Hagrid. "She's got to be a half giant like Hagrid." Ron said loudly.

Remy shot him a nasty look. "Keep it down Ronald, they are guests and you'd hate to get detention."

Albus walked over and bowed to the woman. "Welcome to Hogwarts Madam Maxime. You and your students are most welcome."

The woman smiled and motioned for her students to come out. Remy noted the students were all of age to compete and realized the visiting schools would have brought their top options for winning. They couldn't see any of the faces as they were all bundled up, looking as if they were in Siberia and not Scotland.

Remy turned to look over at the lake. "Do you guys see what I see?"

Draco looked over. "What there are just a lot of ripples?"

Blaise nodded. "I think it's probably just the giant squid or something else. You know the lake is full of all kinds of life."

Remy shook his head. "It's a lot bigger then the squid and I don't think there is anything bigger then him down in that lake."

Sure enough the mast of a boat was seen and slowly a huge sailing ship emerged from under the water as if it was a submarine. A gangplank was put down on ground and a group of all male students all in real fur cloaks were led out by a very serious looking dour man in fur cloak and hat.

"Ah Albus, good to see you again." The man said.

"Igor welcome to you and your students. We are happy to have you here." Albus shook his hand.

Fred nudged Remy in the ribs. "Look at my brother; he looks like some love sick fool. And it isn't even one of the girls."

Remy laughed but he noticed why. "Isn't that Viktor Krum, the seeker from the Bulgarian quidditch team this summer? You said your brother loves him."

George stared in shock. "I knew he was young but I had no idea he was still in school. This is crazy. I can't believe he is still in school"

Draco laughed as he continued to watch Ron. "I think you're brother is going to be begging him for an autograph before the end of the day."

Madam Maxime and her students had already headed inside for they were cold and the Hogwarts students made their way into the school after their last guests had headed inside. They knew that as soon as more people realized who Viktor was, more people would be falling all over themselves for signatures.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The great feast to welcome their guests had been going on for about a half hour. The Ravenclaws were hosting the Beuxbautons students and the Durmstang men were with the snakes but to Ron's anger, Viktor and the others were among the older students.

Remy looked over at Ravenclaw. "I think those guys who aren't trying to get an autograph from Viktor are going to want to date that blond girl over there."

Sure enough there was about a hundred eyes on a Beuxbautons at the Ravenclaw table. Remy shrugged. "As soon as the tournament starts everyone will have more on their mind."

Dumbledore came forward and suddenly a beautiful chalice appeared before him. "This is the goblet of fire. It is the judge for those who will compete."

Everyone looked at the cup and the hall erupted into whispering. "A cup?" Draco asked but Blaise reminded him. "A hat sorts us into our houses every year."

"There will be an age line put around it so no one who is not of age to compete can enter their name into the cup. You have until tomorrow night to enter your name. Remember though to be sure of wanting to compete because once your name is called, you're required to compete."

George looked at his brother. "We have to come up with some way of getting over that age line. You know we're going to be the best in the tournament."

Fred looked at him. "Are you sure Remy that you don't want us to try and get your name in? I know you said at the opening feast but there is still time."

Remy shook his head. "The only fourth year, who might be crazy enough to want to compete in that tournament against older students, would be the golden girl."

Draco looked over at Chloe who was excitedly talking to Ron. "Who wants to bet she tries to find a way of some how getting her name into that goblet?"

Remy thought he had a point. "Come in she might try but we all know that Chloe doesn't have enough brains to come up with a way of tricking the line."

Fred agreed. "It takes a group of real pranksters like us, the new marauders, to come up with a way of tricking that cup into letting us enter. Anyone else?"

Draco and Blaise shook their head. "No way. We'll leave it to you guys. Remy has the right idea. There is no way any of us could compete."

Fred shrugged. "More chance that we get chosen then. I mean who else could be chosen. I mean no one in their right mind would choose a snake."

"No one in their right mind is. That cup is and Merlin only knows what kind of criteria a cup with fire is going to use to pick the school champions."

Fred and George spent the rest of dinner whispering and Remy was sure he had heard something about an aging potion but he decided to try and ignore hearing that because he didn't want to have to admit he knew anything about what ever mischief they got into.

When they were leaving to head to bed though they saw Moody and Karkaroff speaking. "I have my eye on you Igor. Don't think I trust you and your ways."

Igor sneered at him. "I would expect no less from the brave Alastor Moody, the great British death eater hunter. But I am no child to scare Alastor."

Moody met him sneer for sneer. "You just make sure you keep in line while you're here or I will make sure to put you back in."

Remy and his friends raced off up the stairs before they were noticed and when they were getting ready for bed later Remy wondered what had Moody so worried about Karkaroff. He assumed that the man would not be allowed at the school if he was any danger.

Draco turned over to set his alarm. "We want to be up early to see what the twins get into and see who enters the tournament."

Remy groaned as he crawled into bed. "Not me. I can wait until later. I happen to like this year without having to wake up early every weekend for quidditch."

Dean laughed. "Come on Remy we all know that no matter how exciting the tournament is, you miss quidditch."

Remy nodded. "I do but I don't miss having to be up at the crack of dawn every Saturday morning rain, snow or shine, for a practice with Oliver."

Remy hoped after all of the excitement of the evening he'd fall asleep quickly but he stayed awake for some time and when he did fall asleep, his dreams were troubled again. Not the same nightmares he had in the past but something about both Moody and Igor had made him feel at unease.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Most of the school had spent the day watching people enter their names into the cup and were now at the feats waiting for the announcement. The twins were unfortunately stuck in the hospital wing as their aging potion had back fired and Pomfrey was trying to reverse their ten foot beards and aching backs for them.

Blaise shook his head "Angelina is the only Gryffindor worth her salt that entered their name. I hope she is the champion."

Draco agreed. "Better her then the Slytherins who entered their names. Though I don't think that Cedric Diggory would be too bad, for a Hufflepuff that is."

Remy agreed. "I have played quidditch against him enough. He seems pretty cool most of the time and he would probably do us proud."

"Every student from Beuxbautons and Durmstang came in and entered their names at the same time." Draco told Remy who had slept in that morning.

Finally Dumbledore brought out the goblet and started the ceremony. The first name flew out. "The champion for Beuxbautons if Fleur Delacaur."

The absolutely beautiful blond all the guys had been slobbering over stepped forward and was directed towards the door off the great Hall. When she had left another paper came up.

"The champion for Durmstang is Viktor Krum." This was followed by thunderous applause as Viktor followed Fleur out.

"And the champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory." Cedric's house and some form other houses including Remy and his friends began to clap.

Dumbledore smiled. "The first task will take place in November." He was about to take the cup away when another piece of paper appeared.

"A fourth champion?" everyone began anxiously saying.

Dumbledore quieted them and read the piece of paper...


	63. the fourth champion revealed

"Chloe Potter." Dumbledore called out.

All of the students turned in shock as the golden girl stood up and walked to Professor Dumbledore. "Headmaster?"

He looked at her. "You will have to come with us Miss Potter. We will find out how you managed to get your name into the cup."

Remy watched as his sister was led off to where the champions were. "They can't possibly be allowing her to compete. Chloe is way too young."

Draco nodded. "I mean even if some younger students could handle this, we all know that Chloe has nearly flunked out of school every year."

Remy looked around. "Anyone have any clue how she managed to get her name in the cup?"

Blaise shrugged. "I mean the twins had the best chance of sneaking their name in and they failed. How Chloe managed, Merlin only knows."

People were starting to leave as dinner was finishing and the Ravenclaws headed their way. Hermione asked. "They can't possibly let her do this?"

Remy shrugged. "You heard the headmaster last night. Anyone who enters their name into the goblet better be prepared because there is no backing out."

"Well it's not like the other two schools are going to be happy about having two champions from our school. They'll stop it." Hannah pointed out.

"There is a chance with the rules of the contest that they couldn't take her out of it without cancelling the event all together." Hermione pointed out.

"And with all the money and planning that would have gone into this, we know no one will cancel it out right." Blaise concluded.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow. I'm sure everyone will know by then what is going on by the morning." Remy decided.

The others nodded but Remy thought of something. He caught sight of Angelina. "Angie, would you mind coming with me to the owlery?"

Angie looked up surprised but she nodded. "Of course Remy."

Remy looked at his friends. "I need to contact my dads and you know their rule about me not running about the castle alone without older students."

Draco smirked. "Remy when have you ever followed any of your father's rules before? I think we already broke that rule about ten times this year."

Remy shrugged. "I guess just everything going on tonight has me on edge a bit especially with all of the new students here in the school as well."

He said goodnight to his friends and Angie accompanied him to the owlery. She knew that the twins would usually have taken him and had when he had wanted to go to the owlery before, but they were both in the hospital wing right now. She was just glad he asked. Like he had said, with the new students around it was dangerous.

In the owlery she turned to him. "Are you really concerned about Chloe Potter?'

Remy looked up from the note he was writing. "I really don't care about her per say but the fact that any underage student was entered worries me."

Angelina sat down next to him. "You're thinking what I'm thinking. That someone else put her name in that goblet?"

Remy nodded. "That girl doesn't have it in her to put the name in and then there is the question of why the goblet would shoot our four names as well."

Angelina watched as he tied the note to Archimedes leg. "I just hope for her sake they figure out what to do to get her out. That girl doesn't stand a chance."

Remy stood up to leave with her. "I was disappointed that you weren't chosen. It would have been cool to have you as school champ."

She just shrugged. "I think Cedric was probably the better choice anyways. We take classes together and he is better in DADA and transfiguration then I."

Remy couldn't help but worry about his sister as he headed down with Angelina and towards the tower. After the basilisk and Peter and this summer at the tournament, he for some reason couldn't stop worrying about her. He didn't want to, he didn't want to care what happened to the brat but he did. He was again bothered by bad dreams as he went to bed that night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning they were all heading to class when Remy was shocked to see James and Lily Potter standing in the hall with their daughter cowering beside them while they spoke to Dumbledore.

"You can't be serious Albus. Our daughter will be killed in this tournament. You have to get her out of it." Lily screamed.

Albus sighed. "We have already discussed this last night. Your daughter's name was entered and she will have to compete. It is the rules."

James was livid. "The rules say that a person who enters their name must compete. My daughter would never have entered her own name into the cup herself."

Dumbledore looked at Chloe. "We are looking into it but your daughter does seem to have a past of getting herself into trouble."

Lily shot him a look. "And any suggestions at how our daughter would have managed to get over your age line and get her name in the cup?"

"In the past your daughter has relied on some more adult help like Lockhart. This does need to be investigated." Albus said clearly.

"So because you think me or my wife may have helped her you're going to put my daughter at risk in this tournament." James demanded.

"If there is someone who put her name into that cup for some reason, then we need to find out whom and why." Albus tried to calm them down.

"Great, now not only are you thinking my daughter a liar but in case she's not, you'll use her as bait to fish the person out." Lily spat.

"Your daughter will be safe enough. She will be able to handle the tasks I assume and we'll look into whoever it was who was involved." Albus assured them.

James took his daughter by the arms. "Don't worry Chloe we are going to do everything we can to make sure that you're removed from this farce of a competition."

Lily hugged her daughter. "You will do amazing even if we can't. We know that you're better then any of the older students. You will do us proud as you always do."

Albus turned to look at Chloe. "Miss Potter I think you should be getting to your first class. Your parents and I will continue talking about this over tea later on."

Remy watched as the adults walked away and for some reason he found himself drawn over to where his sister was standing. "Chloe, are you okay?"

Chloe looked up with tears in her eyes. "Why do you care? You should be happy that I am in the tournament. I will probably get myself killed."

Remy glared. "Considering I have saved your life on no less then three occasions Chloe, I would think you'd realize by now that I don't want to see you dead."

"They won't let me out of it. You heard him didn't you? The headmaster thinks that I put my own name in." Chloe sobbed.

"I know you do stupid things all the time Chloe but I know you neither had the skills to put your name in or the death wish to do so." Remy assured her.

"To think that the only person who really believes me is my brother? You know Ron and my friends think I put my name in as well." Chloe admitted.

"Don't give up hope that they'll find a way out for you Chloe and you know that you'll have help if you need it, in the tournament." Remy tried to comfort her.

"I don't know why you're trying to make me feel better Remy but thank you." Chloe said in barely a whisper.

Remy sighed. "I have no idea why I care either but like I said with Peter last year, you're my sister whether I like it or not. My twin. And I do for some reason."

Chloe completely shocked Remy when she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug but the hug only lasted a half a moment before she ran down the hall. Remy looked around grateful no one had seen that or so he believed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first big part of the tournament was the weighing of the wands several days later and while Chloe seemed to have convinced a few people she had not put her own name in the cup, she had not convinced enough to get her out and she was involved with the event.

Remy was walking down the hallway when a woman popped up in front of him. "You are the young man I was told about aren't you? Remus Snape?"

Remy looked her up and down and nodded. "I am though most people call me Remy. And who are you?"

The woman extended her hand to him. "Rita Skeeter. I am a reporter for the Dailey Prophet and have been sent here to cover the tournament events for it."

Remy remembered the woman's articles and knew Papa believed she should write for a tabloid instead. "I really need to get going mam. I'll be late for my class."

She put a hand to stop him. "I have been interviewing the intriguing Miss Potter and I wanted to get some background information for the article from friends."

Remy smirked. "Friends? You might want to look for the people with snakes on their robes. I assure you that I'm no friend of hers."

Rite smiled. "Not what I have heard young man. I have heard rumours of a certain romance between you two. You were caught hugging the other day."

Remy was shocked. "I really have no idea what you're talking about. Now let go of me. I have to get to class."

Rita let go but she just smiled broader. "Readers want to know Remy and this story is going to be printed sooner or later."

Remy sneered. "Anyone with any brains in their head know you're not to be trusted any more then some tabloid. Now get out of my way."

Remy trotted off to class but he was suddenly worried. He was sure that there had been no one in the hall when he and Chloe had been talking and when they had hugged but someone obviously had been. He doubted it was the reporter, as she wouldn't have been here before. Did they also hear Chloe and Remy sat they were twins?

Author note: Okay well I remind any one hoping for Remy to come out of the cup that the goblet didn't shoot his name out for no reason. Crouch Jr added his name for a fourth school. The real Moody knows Remy is Harry but the false one doesn't. There'd be no reason for Crouch to put Harry/Remy's name into the cup.


	64. dragons and secret aid

Remy was sitting with his friends having breakfast the next morning when the owls came in with the mail and a copy of the daily prophet was dropped down in front of him by an owl he didn't recognize at first.

Draco looked over. "Remy, what did my dad send you?"

Remy looked at the great black owl and realized it was Mandrake, Lucius' owl. "A copy of the newspaper. I have no idea why he'd send me one."

Blaise pointed at the paper. "There seems to be a note attached to the front of the paper."

Remy picked up the note and read. "Your dad said he had some warning about an article about to be printed this morning and wanted me to know."

His friends looked over his shoulder as he flipped to the page that the note told him to look at. The front page had been a story about the weighing of the wands ceremony but he was shocked when he saw what was on the page he was looking at.

"Chloe Potter and Remus Snape, lovers?" Draco gasped.

Blaise looked down at the photo. "What were you doing hugging the golden girl Remy?"

Remy looked in shock at the picture. "She was upset about the fact she was in the competition and she practically strangled me in a hug."

Blaise shot a look over at Ravenclaw. "How do you think Susan is going to react when she sees that or hears all of the rumours?'

Draco shook his head. "You know that Susan has enough sense in her head to know that Remy has no interest in Chloe."

Remy shared a look with Draco. "Besides me and Susan aren't dating or anything. But any one in their right mind would know what crap this is."

Chloe stormed over to the table as he was eating. "Just to make sure that the school knows this is a load of crap." She slapped him hard across the face.

Remy looked at her in shock. "Anyone in this school would know I would never kiss you even if I was threatened with death. Only your snakes would believe."

Chloe wasn't very lucky as Slughorn had seen her. "Slapping another student Miss Potter? For someone who has detentions every weekend till she graduates, I'd have thought you'd have more sense."

Chloe went pale. "Professor I'm sorry. I was just angry about these lies in the paper."

"You will be serving detention with me for the next two evenings cleaning cauldrons Miss Potter. It will hopefully teach you some self control."

Chloe slumped away after he left and Remy laughed. "Only she would be stupid enough to slap someone in the hall in front of teachers."

Blaise saw everyone talking. "Well maybe not. She landed herself detention but it does look like most of those who believed, will think you broke up at least."

"I guess she lucked out being pulled from the cup. She should have been banished from attending all events until she graduates. At least now she can attend the tournament tasks and the ball. She has to dance with the other champions." Draco pointed out.

"I don't think she'd think risking her life in these tasks is an adequate relief from detentions. The ball maybe, but the tasks, I don't think so." Remy pointed out.

Draco shrugged. "You know she will get aid from some where and she'll probably come out looking more like a golden girl then she has ever before."

Blaise agreed with him. "The teachers and her parents aren't about to let her get herself killed even if she has to compete in the tournament."

Remy turned to see where his sister was sitting. "I guess I hope you're right. I mean it would suck if any student got killed. It's why this was cancelled before."

George clapped him on the back. "The tasks will have more safety controls and someone will give her help if needed."

Remy was reminded that George of course knew that Chloe was his sister and he wondered if George and he would be able to do something to help her. As much as she got on his nerves, he'd not stand by and allow his twin sister to be killed because someone put her name into the cup.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was a bit surprised when he walked down to Hagrid's hut a few nights later. It was late in the evening and Hagrid would usually have told him that he should not be out on his own. Well Hagrid had told him to bring a friend and George had been surprised to be asked but he came.

George was walking with him. "You're really worried about your sister aren't you?"

Remy nodded. "It's why I have asked you to come. Other then Draco and Neville, you're the only one who knows and I think I need your help."

George smiled. "You're planning on helping you're sister in the tasks and you need someone who has the brains and the guts to help you."

Remy nodded. "Draco and Nev are loyal to a fault but they won't really approve of helping her and I need someone who is sneaky who can help me."

"You don't plan on her knowing who is helping her do you? You want to make sure that no one suspects you're her brother." George chuckled.

"Or worse, help them believe that I want to date her. The very thought that anyone would think I'm interested in her, sickens me." Remy said.

"Don't want Susan to be jealous since you can't tell her the obvious reasons you wouldn't date Chloe." George prodded.

"I have said it to Blaise and I'll say it to you, we're friends. Susan and I are not dating." Remy reminded him.

"Have your eyes on someone else? A certain Gryffindor with blond hair perhaps." George asked.

Remy was blushing a lot but they were interrupted by Hagrid. "You two have finally come. Put on your cloak I asked you to bring and come with me."

Both boys were surprised but put on the invisibility cloak and followed Hagrid but they were shocked when they realized they were joined by Madam Maxime who was blushing a bit and kissing Hagrid on the cheek.

"What is this surprise you wanted to show me Agrid?" she asked.

Hagrid smiled and started to lead them into the woods. "You will see. I think you'll be very interested in what I have to show you tonight."

George and Remy hid some laughter as the two of them followed through the woods and they came to a clearing but their laughter ended when they saw what Hagrid had brought them to see. There were four crates and to their shock they realized they held dragons.

George pointed at one of the handlers. "Look its Charlie."

Remy saw the older brother who he had met that summer. "Dragons? They brought dragons for the first task."

They noticed Karkaroff over to one side and they knew what was happening. "Fleur and Krum will know about the dragon. They'll have a leg up."

George agreed. "But no one is going to tell Cedric or Chloe. The two of them are surely facing death if they have no idea what to expect."

Remy looked to where Hagrid was. "Hagrid wanted us to know. He knows I'm going to help my sister if I can and that I'd tell Cedric if I can as well."

George agreed. "Cedric you can probably tell out right if you get him alone but we're going to have a hard time trying to tell Chloe without telling her."

Remy and George left the forest quietly discussing so no one would hear voices and know someone was there, to try and come up with some plan of how they could inform both Cedric and Chloe about the dragons.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cedric was easier then he had expected as he ran into Cedric the next morning when he was down on the pitch having some flying practice with his team mates. They were alone and he took a chance.

"Cedric, do you have any idea what the first task is?" Remy asked.

Cedric looked surprised. "No. No one knows except the teachers until the task happens."

Remy sighed. "There are dragons. Hagrid showed them to me the other night. They will be in the first task."

Cedric paled. "You're sure? But why are you telling me this? I shouldn't know."

Remy explained. "Maxime and Karkaroff were both there and you know they'll tell their champions. I just wanted to even the playing ground for you."

Cedric clapped him on the back. "Thanks Snape. I appreciate that. I guess it's not cheating if the others know."

George found him later and came with an idea. "I say we find a picture of the dragons and send a note to Chloe using that owl of hers."

Remy agreed as he knew what owl was hers as every one did and having made a copy of dragons and using a spell for writing, they found her snowy owl up in the owlery. At dinner they saw Chloe receive it and saw the shock in her face. She looked his way and he wondered if she knew he was the one who helped her.


	65. first task

Remy and George were walking together when suddenly Chloe appeared out of no where and dragged Remy towards what he realized was the entrance to the room of requirements. George followed close behind. When they entered they were in a room that reminded him of the transfiguration room.

Remy pulled his arm away from his sister. "What the hell are you playing at little sister? I thought we were trying to convince the school we're not in love."

Chloe smirked. "Little by two minutes big brother. I want to know what you're playing at sending me that. Are you trying to trick me or something?"

Remy shook his head. "Hagrid showed me the dragons. He knew I'd want to help you and I'd tell Cedric as well. Fleur and Viktor would know already."

Chloe paled. "You want to help me? Why are you doing this for me Remy?"

"We have gone through this Chloe, for better or worse, you're my twin sister and I care if you die. I don't want you dead because someone put your name in."

Chloe looked at George. "Is there some reason that George has come with us, or are the two of you lovers? I thought you were into Susan."

Remy smirked. "George is one of the only ones other then Draco and Neville who know you're my sister. And the only one willing to help me in aiding you."

George smiled. "Besides while he isn't dating Susan, Remy's really not my type and he has his eyes on a certain blond in our house."

Remy nudged him in the ribs. "I have never said that and I'd prefer you not go around telling people who I may or may not be interested in."

Chloe stopped them. "So you're really going to help me. I don't know what to do. I have no idea how I am expected to fight a dragon. I have no idea what to do."

Remy plopped down into a chair. "Then you're lucky you are the twin of one of the biggest fans of dragons there is out there. And George can help too."

Chloe took a seat across from him. "You really have some kind of idea what I can do to take on his dragon."

Remy nodded. "This summer I and Charlie talked a lot about dragons at the cup. He told me a few things that they use to keep them under control."

George plopped down as well. "Never thought you're talk with my big brother would do anything other then make the rest of us groan."

Chloe ignored that. "So is there any way that you think I can do this alone? I thought it took a lot of people to control a dragon."

Remy nodded. "It usually does but we need to find something you are actually good at and see if we can come up with a way. Now what do you have a skill at?"

Chloe sighed. "You know my limitations Remy. What would you do if this was you and not me?"

Remy sighted. "My broom likely. Potions and quidditch are my top areas and brewing a potion isn't likely to do much for me."

"I can fly. I mean I was never as good as you are but if I had ever been given a chance to try out, I'd have made a decent chaser Flint tells me."

Remy shook his head. "You need to be amazingly quick. You would need a good broom and you'll be taking on a dragon. They fly as well."

George looked at Remy. "We could disguise your firebolt and allow her to use it. You know a charm that could make it look like her Nimbus."

Chloe looked up with hope in her eyes. "Could you really do that? Would you do that for me?"

Remy nodded. "I could and I will. I also know a potion I can put on my broom to make sure it doesn't become charcoal if the dragon doesn't get to close."

"But how does she get the broom? She is only allowed the wand down in the ring." George reminded her.

"She can do a summoning charm and bring my broom to her." Remy reminded him.

Chloe paled. "Remy, you know that I suck at charms work."

"Then it's a good thing that we have a few days for you to practice."We'll work with you. I just wish there was room in here for us to work on your flying."

Remy agreed to help Chloe with the spell and he and George would give her what advice and aid on flying as they could. There was some room in the room for her to fly a bit and she needed some technique work. Remy just hoped his Papa didn't ask too many questions when he sent home for the required potions.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day of the first task a package arrived at breakfast with the two potions he had asked his Papa telling him he didn't need to explain. He had a feeling that his Papa and probably dad were all too aware of what he was planning on.

He headed towards the room of requirements where he had stored his broom and started to work as George came in. "Your dad didn't ask any questions?"

Remy looked up and shook his head. "Papa said I didn't need to explain. I have a feeling he and dad already know what I am doing."

Chloe came into the room when he was finishing. "Are you sure this is going to work? I mean am I going to be able to summon your broom under the spell?"

Remy nodded. "The broom might look like yours but the broom is very much mine still. Just use the charm we taught you Chloe, and the broom will come to you."

She looked down at the broom which was turning. "Thanks for trusting me with your broom and for your help. I don't know what else I would have done."

Remy just stood up and took his broom. "I'll say it again, no matter what we have been through, you're my little sister and blood will always be thicker then water."

Chloe turned and surprised Remy when she hugged him before she disappeared off to get ready for the first task. George looked at him with the same look of sheer confusion over the hug but they both laughed.

"We need to get this broom down to the broom shed or someone will know something is going on." Remy said.

George handed him the invisibility cloak. "Grabbed that from your room this morning with some help from Draco. We can wrap it in the cloak, no one will see."

Remy wrapped the cloak around the broom. "I just hope the potion dad gave me works. I swear if she destroys my broom, I will be flying a school broom."

George snorted. "You save their daughter's life and help her do well in the task and I bet James and Lily would be willing to buy you a new broom."

Remy snorted as they left the room and headed outside. "I wouldn't hold my breath. She destroyed my last one and they didn't pay for it. But I guess this is different."

"Well we have taught her as best as we could and she might not be a seeker like you or have any of your skill, but she can fly." George assured him.

"She's right; she could make a decent chaser if she had been allowed to try out. She'd have been a horrid seeker though which is what worries me." Remy explained.

"Just because the seekers have the speed and the agile moves doesn't mean that one of our chasers could do this. Angie would." George reminded him.

"I said she'd make a decent chaser, but Angie and the other two would fly circles around her. You know that." Remy said.

George watched as Remy slipped his cloak off it and put the broom in the shed. "Well then it's a good thing that you're lending her your broom then isn't it?"

Remy nodded. "It is. My tweaked Firebolt is a hundred times more precise and fast then her Nimbus 2000 is."

The two of them headed off to the stands where the competition was going to be held. There were mountains of dragon eggs, four he realized. Golden dragon eggs under each of the dragons were the obvious goal. Remy looked at George and they both shared a look that no one else saw. They both had their fingers crossed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cedric had gone first and he had transfigured a rock into a dog and managed to chase of the dragon but lost points for broken eggs. Fleur tried to put her dragon to sleep with a charm but her skirt caught on fire before it was done and she had to put it out with her wand. And Viktor used a spell to the eye. It was Chloe's turn.

Draco looked over at him. "Any idea what the foolish little golden girl is going to try out there?"

Blaise nodded. "We all know she sucks at the basic charms and though we don't like her, I'd really not want to see her killed out there."

Remy looked at George then smiled. "I think she probably got some outside help from her parents or the headmaster, someone."

They watched as Chloe cowered for a few moments. "She's going to get herself killed. Look at her; it's like with the basilisk." Fred said.

But Remy pointed. "Look she's doing something."

Sure enough Chloe had drawn her wand and acciod Remy's broom. He hoped desperately that she had learned the spell well enough and to his surprise and relief the broom flew into her hands.

Draco smirked. "She decided she's you and she can fly a broom? I don't think her little nimbus with her as a pilot, has a chance for her to be able to get past the dragon."

Remy caught his breath as he watched his sister. She seemed to have picked up on some of the moves that Remy and George had taught her and while she was definitely no Remy or Angelina, she could hold her own. She played cat and mouse as best as she could with the dragon and just as she went to scoop up the egg a bolt of fire came her way but the broom's protective spell held to Remy's relief and Chloe managed to land unharmed with the egg in her hand.

When the scores came up Remy looked and smiled. "Chloe tied with Krum for first place with Fleur and Cedric after them."

Draco watched in shock. "I still have no idea how that girl managed to survive the task without killing herself."

Remy shrugged and he watched as the entire school was cheering for both Chloe and Cedric for once. One task down he told himself. He just had to find a way to keep his sister alive through the next two.


	66. The Yule ball

The weeks after the first task passed quickly as Christmas approached. It would be the firs time since Remy had started at school that he would not be returning home for Christmas. Everyone would be staying for the Yule Ball that year and as the ball approached, date fever started running through the school.

Remy and his friends were out on the grounds the Saturday afternoon before winter holidays talking. "Anyone actually manage a date yet?" Draco asked.

Fred laughed. "We're taking Angelina and Alicia to the dance. I heard Rodger Davies is the lucky bloke who gets to take the beautiful Fleur to the ball."

Draco laughed. "Ravenclaws seem to be the choice this year. I heard Cedric is taking the eagle's seeker, Cho Chang. I wonder who Viktor and Chloe will take?"

Hannah blushed a bit. "I am going with Viktor to the dance. He started talking to me and Hermione in the library and he finally asked me."

Remy turned to Hermione. "Not jealous that Hannah got asked and not you?"

Hermione shook her head. "I already had a date to the ball even if he had asked me to attend. Besides I don't want to dance the opening dance."

Hannah shrugged. "I don't mind if I get to dance with Viktor. Though I think you have quite the catch yourself. He finally stopped making moony eyes and asked."

Blaise started to blush. "Fine. I finally got up the never to ask, you're right. Neville can ask the girl he likes out, I should have the guts to do it."

Neville was sitting close to Luna but it really was no surprise to the others. The two had been going out really since the start of the year. Draco and some of the others thought it was funny that shy and bumbling Neville was the first one among them to land an actual girlfriend. It didn't hurt though that he had a crush on her since they were both about seven years old, before either were interested in the other sex really.

Draco looked at Remy and Susan. "Let me guess, the two of you guys are going to go to the dance together as well?"

Susan and Remy nodded but in unison they said. "As friends." And laughed. Neither was sure they wanted to date and were sick of friends playing match maker.

George nudged Remy. "Perhaps because you have you're eye on a blond and you're too afraid to ask them out properly?"

Remy blushed deeply. "If I was worried about asking them out before, I would definitely be worried about asking then to the ball."

Fred winked at him. "So my brother was right and you are interested in the blond. We can help you ask your little interest out if you need some help."

Remy was struggling not to blush even deeper. "I didn't say I wanted to date the blond as you call them. I said if I was interested, I'd not pick the ball as a first date."

Fred pulled him into a headlock. "Okay little brother but you know we're not going to back off forever. The ball can only be en excuse for you this time around."

George came to his rescue. "Did you hear that our brother tried to ask out Fleur? Can you believe it; Ron thought he'd be able to get a date with a half veela?"

That brought a round of laughter from everyone in the stands and Remy was grateful for the distraction. He was definitely interested but he had no desire to have the twins spread it around the school or try to set them up. When he was ready and willing, he might try. He was just glad Susan understood he was asking her out as a friend for the ball but he got the feeling she thought of him as nothing more either.

They were heading back to the school when they ran into a group of seventh year Slytherins. "Ooh, Remy, aren't you heart broken? Your girlfriend dumped you."

Remy sneered at Adrian Pucey. "What are you going on about Pucey? I think you've taken to many bumps to your head on the quidditch pitch."

"Chloe. We saw the newspaper. Haven't you heard the news? She's asked one of the Bulgarian blokes, Androv, to be her date. He could crush you in one first."

Remy smirked. "The golden girl so desperate for a date she had to go for a foreigner who doesn't know any better? I'll try to hide my tears of disappointment."

Remy had not spoken to his sister since she had returned his broom to him. He had been a bit worried she might try to claim it as hers but the spell had worn off soon after the task and it was back safely in the shed. If she had told her parents about his aid, he had no idea. She at the very least had managed to be some what civil around him when ever they passed in the halls.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy, Blaise and Draco made their way to the entrance of Ravenclaw tower on Christmas evening. It had been strange not being home for the first time but Remy had found a large pile of gifts at the end of his bed and a promise from his dads to see him before New Years. He had fun with a snowball fight with his friends and Christmas lunch had been a huge event with Christmas crackers and more. Now he was excited about attending the dance.

Remy looked at Draco. "I'm a bit surprised that you decided to ask Mandy to the dance."

Draco shrugged. "I'm not really interested in any girls here and I didn't want to go alone. I wouldn't take any of the giggly bunch in ours and Luna set us up."

Blaise smiled. "Well Mandy is quite pretty and smart though she does have a bit more in common with Lavender and her bunch then you seem to remember."

Draco winced a bit but smiled. "She is a bit but I don't think that she could be any worse then them and Luna asked her for me."

Remy clapped him on the back. "Don't worry, I won't tell the twins that you required Luna to ask out your date for you."

"Not everyone is lucky as you and Blaise and Neville with built in dates since we were six years old." Draco pointed out.

Any response was cut off when the door opened and the girls and Neville came out. Hermione looked lovely in pale pink with her hair in a knot and Luna in bright yellow. They both had their dates stumbling over their words. Susan was looking quite pretty Remy had to admit in a soft amber colored dress robes which matched nicely with Remy's green. Mandy came out in a darker pink shade which brought out the rose color of her cheeks and looked nice against Draco's black. Hannah was accompanying them to the entrance hall to meet Viktor, and looked very pretty in robin's egg blue. She had spent extra time as she'd have to dance for everyone.

Remy took Susan by the arm and smiled. "You look quite lovely tonight."

She smiled. "Thanks Remy. I know taking one of your best friends can't be all that exciting."

Remy kissed her cheek. "You're right you're one of my best friends and I know we can have fun and I definitely have one of the prettiest dates at the dance."

Down in the great hall they were watching with Hannah as the Durmstang students came up from the dungeons and they saw not only Viktor who came over to greet Hannah but they saw Chloe coming in on the arm. Chloe looked like some gauzy flower in floating pink and gold dress robes on the arm of a tall broad looking guy whose face was a bit rough but Remy guessed he could see some people thinking him good looking.

Viktor bowed to Hannah and kissed her hand. "Thank you for coming with me Hannah. You look very lovely tonight."

Hannah blushed a bit as she accepted a flower from him which she placed in her hair. "Thank you for asking me Viktor."

As the others headed into the ballroom Hannah and Viktor joined the other champions. The Great Hall was beautiful with round tables and floral center pieces, falling snowflakes and dangling icicles, Christmas trees every where. They watched as the champions came in and had their first dance. Remy as glad it was his sister and not him for he knew he would have stumbled all over his feet. Chloe was not much better but no one seemed to notice.

He turned to Susan when the next dance started. "If you're not scared of me stepping on your toes and turning them all blue, I'd love for you to dance with me."

Susan took his hand. "You can not play that card with me Remy, we both know you can dance but I'd be honoured."

Remy was glad he had asked Susan for if he couldn't have asked the person he was interested in, he was glad he had chosen someone he cared about, who he could laugh and have a good time with. He knew he was luckier in his choice then Draco especially when he saw his friend's pained face as he and Mandy passed by.

After a few songs Susan turned to him. "I could use a drink of punch and I'm sure you have tired of dancing by now."

Remy had in fact but he had not wanted to disappoint his date. "If you'd like, I could go for a glass of punch. Maybe some fresh air as well."

Susan laughed and they headed out for some punch and then a walk on the grounds but as they were walking they saw Hagrid and Madam Maxime talking and for a moment though to stop and say hi but they saw that they were arguing and Harry and Susan decided to head back into the castle and give them their privacy.

As they left though they heard Maxime say something. "You think I am a half giant. I am insulted."

Remy felt bad for Hagrid as he knew his friend liked the woman. Hagrid had not meant it as an insult and anyone who had seen the woman would have assumed the same thing. He just hoped that Hagrid would be able to smooth things over with her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Susan had headed up for bed but Remy was not tired and after walking her back to her dorms he headed back downstairs before he went to Gryffindor. He was not sure what or who he was looking for when he was pulled into one of the alcoves along the corridor.

He looked at his companion and laughed. "You know what these are used for? People are going to think that you pulled me in here for a quick snog.

"Maybe that is what I did. I brought the mistle toe."

Remy looked up and was surprised to see mistletoe in his friend's hand and above his head. "You mean it?"

No response came when Remy was pulled into a warm passionate kiss. It was not only his first kiss but with the person he had been blushing over for the entire school year. He felt the warm lips part for his and he gently slid his tongue in and explored.

As they pulled apart he smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas and hopefully a much better New Year."

Remy had an amazing Christmas but this was just the topping on the cake. As he slid from the alcove after his partner, and headed back to Gryffindor tower, he knew that this was a night he'd remember.


	67. coming out

Author's note: It is possible for two men to be the fathers of twins even in muggle pregnancies. Sirius and James slept with Lily the same night and since the twins are fraternal obviously, it is possible. I had explained before but I seemed to need to explain again.

Chapter 67

Remy came down the next morning after the ball and was smiling from ear to ear. When he slipped down at the table he looked over and shared a secret smile though he knew Fred and George likely noticed.

The owl post arrived though and Harry found a package and note from his dads. "My dads are taking me home for New Years weekend. I can't wait to see them."

Blaise smiled. "A gift? Didn't they give you enough at Christmas or were they feeling a bit guilty/"

Remy smirked. "Some Christmas sweets from Uncle Sirius. He said Kreacher was quite upset he didn't get to cook for me this year and insisted on sending them."

Fred laughed. "Only you could have a house elf depressed over not having to serve them Remy. House elves and goblins, I never got it."

Draco had to agree. "Even Dobby is always chattering away about you when he finds out you're coming to the manor and then there is that former Potter elf too."

Remy shrugged. "Just because we own them and they have to work for us, doesn't mean we can't and shouldn't treat the house elves with basic respect."

Blaise looked over across the room. "Going to share some of those with Susan today? You had a huge smile on your face when you got back. Must have gone well."

Seamus nodded. "You were practically singing last night when you crawled into bed. I knew you couldn't hold out too long with a real little looker like her."

George nudged him in the ribs. "I have a feeling someone put a smile on Remy's face the other night but I think it was someone a bit closer."

Remy elbowed him back and harder. "Susan and I are just friends, for once and for all. Same can't be said about you and Mione. I saw you two snogging it up."

Blaise was blushing this time. It was true that Remy and the others had seen Blaise and Hermione having their first dance at the dance though snogging might not have been the best term. Remy definitely couldn't comment about their actions. He was the one snogging someone other then his date, in a dark alcove.

Any response was cut off by Sean who said. "Oh Merlin. You guys have to read this. Look at this article in the copy of the prophet, that Seamus' mom sent him."

Remy groaned thinking there might be another about him but noticed. "Hagrid? Why would Rita Skeeter be writing about Hagrid?"

Dean looked down. "It says here that she had learned from an inside source that Hagrid's mother was a giantess from France and that Hagrid could be a danger."

Draco shook his head. "Anyone could tell that Hagrid has at least some giant in him and any one in their right mind knows he wouldn't hurt anyone."

Blaise was concerned. "But you know a lot of people think giants are dangerous, even half giants. You know that fear is going to spread from this article."

Remy sneered. "Just like people think that my dad is dangerous around kids. Yes he is a werewolf but he locks himself on full moons and his human form never hurt anyone."

George put his hand on Remy's shoulder. "I know these kinds of things bother you Remy but we all know that Dumbledore won't allow Hagrid to be fired."

Remy nodded. "He would never harm anyone and the ministry has known for years he is a half giant. Rita Skeeter is just out for some kind of trouble."

They were leaving when Susan came over. "Can you believe this Remy? Do you think that she over heard the conversation that we over heard on the grounds?"

Remy shook his head. "I didn't see anyone but us and those two out there. And you'd think someone would notice that annoying little bug nosing around some where."

Blaise nudged Seamus in the ribs and the two of them were laughing and whispering back and forth at each other and casting glances towards Susan and Remy the entire time the two were talking.

"You two, leave off." Susan finally said. "I and Remy won't say it again. We're just friends."

Remy smiled at her. "Don't let the two of them bother you Susan. They're not worth it at all."

Remy and Susan took off together towards the library as they were going to work together on a project. Remy knew he was going to have to tell her sooner or later about his kiss. They were just friends and he hoped she'd be okay with this. But for now he was not ready for that conversation

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was walking down the corridor coming back from the library where he had been working on some of his winter homework. He wanted to get as much done as he could so that he hopefully wouldn't have to take any when he went home to be with his dads for three days. He felt a hand pull him into the alcoves again.

"Wanting a replay of last night are we?" Remy asked as he looked into the brilliant blue eyes.

"I thought we could but I also wanted to ask you something." Draco admitted.

Remy gently kissed him. "Ask away Draco?"

"Are we going to actually do this Remy? I mean I want to be your boyfriend, not hide away in the alcoves like this." Draco admitted.

"I want you to be my boyfriend too Draco. I'd like to tell our friends first though before we come out." Remy assured him.

"You're worried about how Susan is going to take the news. What would you do if she had a problem with us dating, with us being...?" Draco trailed off.

"Gay? Susan is amazing and understanding. I didn't even realize I was interested in guys until this year but I think she might have guessed. She has hinted at it."

Draco smiled. "Do you think the others will have a problem with it? I mean I want to be with you even if they are, but I was wondering."

"I want to be with you even if they don't approve but I know for one the twins already know and approve. They offered to help me ask you out." Remy admitted.

"So we tell them tonight? We can take them to the room of requirements and tell them we're together?" Draco asked.

Remy nodded. "Draco, do you think you're parents are going to be okay with this? I mean they love me like a son. Will they approve of us being together?"

"You know mom would probably start planning our wedding even if we're only fourteen Remy. They'll be happy for us. Your dads?" Draco asked.

"They'd have to be pretty big hypocrites to have a problem with us being gay. But like you said Draco, they already think of you as family."

Remy remembered there had been concerns at the adoption hearing that being raised by two men would lead Remy to being gay. Remy wasn't gay though because his fathers were. His fathers just stood as proof to Remy that you could be happy and in love with anyone, even the same gender. They gave him hope for being with Draco.

Remy and Draco were coming out of the alcove whispering when they spotted Susan and Remy saw her shock. "Susan. I, we were coming to tell you."

Susan came over to them. "Tell me one thing and one thing now Remy. Are you sure you want to be with Draco?"

Remy was a bit surprised but he nodded. "I realized what I should have some time ago. I care about Draco and not as a friend or brother. I want to be with him."

Susan looked over at Draco. "And you care about him as well and you're not going to break his heart?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "I have no intention of hurting Remy. He was my brother and friend first. You can trust me Susan."

She put them both out of their misery when she hugged them both. Remy was relieved that they had her blessing to be together and when in the room of requirements later they revealed to their friends they found most of them bowled over laughing including Blaise.

"You really think that it is a surprise to any of us? You have been making moony eyes at him all year Remy. We just bugged you about Susan to make you see sense."Blaise admitted.

George pulled Draco into a headlock. "Well at least one of you took our advice. We tried working on both of you and Remy utterly refused to ask on his crush."

Remy turned to Fred. "You two were trying to convince Draco to ask me out; at the same time you were bugging me? You two don't let up do you."

Hermione giggled. "We all kind of put them up to it. Even Susan was sure you liked him but not as convinced. We're just happy you finally decided to get to it."

Draco pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss, happy he could do it in front of their friends for once. They knew there would be people at school who had a problem with their relationship even though it was common in the wizarding world, but his friends were behind them and that was all that mattered to Remy now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus and Severus sat there looking at their son. Remy had just revealed to his dads that he had not only come out of the closet but he was dating Draco. He was worried from their silence. He had been sure they'd be okay but now he was scared.

"Dad, Papa say something please. Uncle Siri?" Remy asked as his godfather was also there.

Severus came over and pulled his son into a hug. "We're a bit surprised but we're happy for you, you know that. We love Draco like a second son."

Remus came and hugged him as well. "Your dad is not as blind as your Papa over there. Narcissa and I have had our suspicions for a while."

It was Remy's turn to be shocked. "You and Narcissa knew? I mean Draco and I hoped his parents would be okay with his, but..."

Remus kissed him. "Draco's parents want nothing more then for the two of you to be happy. You guys are young and it will be years before marriage or kids even become a subject of course but you know your Papa and I, and Draco's parents are all behind you Remy, Never doubt that cub."

Sirius laughed and tugged his son into his own arms. "Hey, what about me over here? Do you think I'd have a problem? After all my best friend is gay."

Remy was relieved. He had decided to get it of his chest as soon as he got home because he didn't want to be plagued by it all weekend. He sent an owl to Draco who had gone home to his parents, and told him what they both had thought would be the response.

An owl came later and Remy smiled as he read it. "Dad you were right. Lucius and Narcissa have no problems with us being together. They said the same as you."

Severus chuckled. "You two might only be fourteen but you've been inseparable for years and I know you two could be happy. But no serious dating till you're thirty."

Remus smacked his husband on the arm. "What your dad means over there is we'd prefer you not getting to serious even with Draco, until you're a bit older."

Remy shook his head. "We're not going to get engaged at fifteen or something you guys. Snogging yes, nothing else I promise till we're older."

Severus ruffled his curls. "Just no dragging him into any dark alcoves or we'll have Sirius ask Moody to keep his electric blue eye out on the look for you."

Remy hid a smile of the thought of their adventures in the alcoves so far but soon they planned on letting the school know as they had their friends and their parents' approval of their relationship. He would keep his promise to his dads; he had no intention of it being more serious then snogging for a few years to come.


	68. spotting the bug

Remy and Draco arrived back at school the day before the next term started and they unconsciously decided to test their father's approval of them dating by kissing in front of them when they both arrived at the gates. I was only a slight peck but enough to leave them both blushing when they remembered their dads were there.

Lucius looked at Remy with a smile. "Not a good start if you're embarrassed to kiss in front of your dads. You know we meant it, Narcissa and I are happy for you."

Severus nodded. "Though Draco I will give you the same speech I gave my son. I don't want you too moving to fast. You boys are only fourteen years old."

Draco smirked. "You ruined my plans Uncle Sev. I was planning on proposing to Remy at dinner and we were going to elope during our next Hogsmeade visit."

Lucius put his son in a headlock. "No fair teasing your Uncle there. Now you know what we mean. We know what those alcoves are usually used for, you two."

Remy and Draco shared a smile as they remembered their own visits to the alcoves but they knew that wasn't what their dads were talking about. They also knew neither of them would be ready for that for a long time to come. They assured their fathers and headed off towards the school. Since the house elves had already brought their things back to school for them, they decided to head into the great hall for lunch.

Draco turned to Remy. "Are you ready for this? Very few students left school for the holidays and everyone should be in there."

Remy brushed his lips across Draco's. "I am proud t call you my amazing and handsome boyfriend. I want the school to know we're dating. I'm not ashamed."

Draco took his hand. "Neither am I and we already have the knowledge and approval of our friends and those we care about. Nothing else really matters now."

As they entered the Great Hall a lot of people noticed their arrival as they were late for lunch and soon the whispers started as people noticed them holding hands and the entire school knew by the time they got to their seat.

Angelina looked up from her sandwich. "So you decided to join the other team and date Draco have you?" She sounded deadly serious and Harry was worried.

"I have Angie." Harry plainly said.

Angelina laughed. "About time you little twits realized what we have all seen long enough. You won't find too many lions or even eagles who didn't guess already."

Alicia agreed. "We have had a bet going since the start of the year when the two of you would finally come to your senses."

Katie pointed at the twins. "They guessed you'd come out by the Yule Ball. Never guessed why they were so happy to help try and put you together."

Remy lobbed a bun at Fred. "I thought you said that you just wanted to make us see sense? You were making money off of us all this time?"

George shook his head. "Technically you came out the day after the Yule Ball and good old Neville over there won. Thought you'd not realize it till the ball."

Remy shot a look over at the Ravenclaw table and sure enough Neville looked like he was blushing as if he had over heard them and Remy realized that Neville knew all to well what they were talking about.

Remy looked over at the snakes. "They definitely look like they want to brand us freaks or something."

Draco kissed him gently. "You know they think all lions are freaks even before now. We have just give them some ammunition of sorts."

Harry noticed there was some whispers but mainly some clapping or cat calls as they kissed and gently kissed his boyfriend back. Draco was right, the snakes never stopped trying to bad mouth the lions and this was no different. He had admitted to Draco that he and George were helping his sister. Draco had no idea why he would bother but he had agreed to be supportive. Whether he'd help out himself in the end, that was definitely a question.

As they left lunch Remy turned to Draco. "Didn't go too bad."

Draco smiled. "What were you expecting? People to stand and throw food at us and shout?"

Remy shrugged. "I guess if I was Chloe people might think we important enough to care. Most people will have moved on from the gossip by tomorrow."

Draco noticed something on Remy's shoulder. "You have a beetle on you, and an awfully odd looking one at that."

Remy looked at it and thought how odd for he knew beetles like that were not out in winter time. He managed to catch the beetle before it scurried away and put it into a container. He intended to have Hagrid look at it since he was the residential creature expert

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days into term Remy and George were waiting in the room of requirements and to Remy's surprise; his boyfriend had decided to join them. Remy had been right, the gossip had died down after a day and other then a few comments from the snakes, no one seemed to bothered. Remy was glad Draco handsome.

Chloe stalked into the room with the golden egg under one arm. She spotted Draco. "What is that slimy gitt doing here? I thought we promised this was a secret."

Draco got to his feet. "I have no idea why I came except my boyfriend seems to think you deserve some help and I decided to try and help him."

Remy put a hand on Draco's arm/ "Draco is not only my boyfriend but was like a brother to me all my life. If he isn't\t welcome here, then we will all leave."

George stood up. "You know I'm only here because your brother asked me to help and I'd do anything for Remy. He leaves with Draco, and so do I."

Chloe stopped them. "No. Please don't go. Draco I'm sorry and I'd be glad for your help. I'd never have survived the first task with out my brother and George."

Draco sat down. "I have no idea how the two of you are related, not alone twins. Remy and George are more siblings then you."

Remy had a hard time arguing that so he didn't. "We have our differences, more then our similarities but she's my twin and I'm not about to let her kill herself."

Chloe showed them the egg. "I was able to open the blasted thing but all it does is make a high pitched shrieking sound." And to prove that she opened it.

The others covered their ears and motioned for her to close it but as Remy withdrew his hands from his ears he smiled. He had an idea what the sound was but he was not certain. He remembered reading it in one of Hagrid's collection.

"I think that is merspeak. I'm not certain but Hagrid probably could tell us. I have been meaning to speak to him for days now." Remy admitted.

Draco smiled. "I can't believe you have kept that beetle alive all this time and in that jar Remy. I know you love magical creatures but that is some stupid bug."

George agreed. "Your obsession with dragons and hippogriffs and things like that I fully understand but a beetle? I am with your boyfriend on this."

Chloe huffed. "Can we stop talking about some grotesque bug and talk about the egg? I don't know what you think is special about a beetle. I have seen a lot lately."

Remy shot her a look. "Chloe, when was the last time you noticed one?"

She shrugged. "I have seen it a lot but there was a real ugly one the night you and I were caught hugging and that story came up in the newspaper about us."

George turned to Remy. "You don't think?"

Remy nodded. "Has anyone noticed that since I caught this little bug, there haven't been any stories about Chloe or anyone else from Skeeter in the paper?"

Chloe was confused. "I still have no idea how you think that this bug has anything to do with Skeeter and all of her lies."

"I say we need to take this to Dumbledore and find out if it is an animagi. If it is Skeeter, she needs to be stopped." Remy pointed out.

"You don't have her here with us do you? I mean is she is spying can you imagine what she will print when she gets out?"Chloe asked.

Remy nodded. "I have my guesses but she is up in my room right now if it is her. I promise Chloe, we will help with the egg but this is important."

Chloe reluctantly nodded. "I don't want that insect passing more lies on about me. Can't we just keep her in a jar?"

Draco stopped her. "If it comes out Remy knew she was human and kept her like that, he'd be in serious trouble. We have to go to the headmaster about this."

Chloe reluctantly agreed putting off their aid for a while so that Remy, Draco and George could go and retrieve the beetle and find out from the headmaster if the insect really was Rita Skeeter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Both the headmaster and McGonagall sat there as the boys told their story for the second time. Albus had called her when he heard it the first time as he knew the animagi was a keen eye for one herself. Remy was nearing being at the end of his training, practicing when he was home with his Uncle, but he couldn't spot one.

Minerva picked up the jar. "It definitely looks like it could be one. And you're right; this is uncommon behaviour for a beetle. There is one way to find out."

Albus smiled. "We will make sure that if it is Rita, that she can not escape once released and find out how much she might have over heard."

Minerva took out the beetle and performed a spell which would force an animagi to take it's true form. Sure enough the beetle turned into the nosy reporter who Remy had been before.

"Headmaster, this is an outrage. One of your students has been keeping me prisoner." The woman screamed.

"Remy Snape has a long known interest in animals and specimens. He also knew beetles would die in this weather. He came to me when he figured it out."

Rita turned on him. "Would have thought I might hear something interesting out of you at least but all you do is moon over your little blond boyfriend there."

Remy smiled at Draco. "What else do you expect to learn from listening to a teenage boy?"

Albus motioned her to sit. "You are an illegal animagus and broke several laws at school. I have a proposition for you and if you accept, we won't turn you in."

Rita slumped into the chair. "What?"

"You will use your bug skills to keep an eye on a few of our guests including Barty Crouch and our new teacher. You will spy no one else, and you will not publish any story in your rag." Dumbledore informed her.

Rita shook her head. "I am a reporter. I will loose my job if I don't keep writing."

Minerva smiled. "If we're right you'll have a scoop of a life time when this is all over. Your choice, but the other option has you in prison for a few decades."

Remy and Draco were escorted out of the office after she agreed as they were informed they were too young to hear the rest but they were excited to have caught the bug and to know they didn't have to worry about her spreading gossip and lies, for a long time to come.


	69. second task

Chloe met Remy and Draco on the Sunday morning a week before the second task and under his cloak the three of them headed to Hagrid's hut. They had warned the half giant they were coming so he would not be surprised.

He ushered then through the door when Fang alerted him to his invisible visitors. "You can come out now."

Remy pulled off the cloak. "Hagrid, we were hoping you might be able to give us a hand with Chloe's egg."

Hagrid motioned them to sit. "You know the teachers can't help out the champions."

Draco smirked. "Like you didn't show Remy the dragons?"

Hagrid smiled. "I showed Remy the dragons but he wasn't a champion. What he did with the information, was his choice."

Chloe paled. "Come on you guys, I told you he wouldn't help me out with this. I know he has never liked my parents."

Remy stopped her. "Hagrid is not one to hold someone's parents against them. Hagrid I am not asking you for much, just to confirm a suspicion for me."

Hagrid looked at Chloe and then smiled. "Your brother is right Chloe; I do not judge people on their parents. I will for your brother's sake, try and help you."

Remy explained what the sound in the egg was like and remembered hearing it in one of the books that Hagrid had. Many of his books had vocal sounds to them. He couldn't remember which one it belonged to but it kept ringing in his head.

Hagrid laughed and pointed at his books. "This is the easiest way to help you without helping you Remy. You three go crazy with my books over there."

Remy thanked him. "I really appreciate your help with this Hagrid. We really need to find a way for Chloe to prepare for this."

They started going through the books when Remy noticed one that he knew was quite familiar looking and sure enough when it opened he heard sounds coming from it. He flipped to the front cover of the book again to see the cover.

"Mystical creatures of the Lochs of Scotland." Remy read off the title of the book.

Chloe looked over at him. "That first sound did not sound like the egg. Are you sure you have the right book?"

Draco sneered. "Be patient Chloe. That was only the first page of the book but if you're worried about it then keep reading on little golden brat."

Remy shot them both a look. "Can you two lay off of it please? Chloe you're my sister and I want to protect you and Draco I love you, so please just stop."

Draco leaned over and kissed him. "I'm sorry Remy. I know that you want to help your sister. I can put up with her for you."

Chloe sighed. "Fine. If it means that I can rely on you for some help, I will put up with your blond haired little boyfriend."

Neither of them was greatly promising any kind of truce between the two of them but the fact that both of them were willing to try and work together for his sake meant the world to him. He didn't really care if Chloe and Draco ever were friends as he didn't think he or his sister would ever be friends either, but he cared for them both and they were driving him mad.

He finally came to the page and both Chloe and Draco nodded with their hands over their ears. "That is it." Draco called.

Remy slammed the book shut. "Merpeople. It's merpeople. Hagrid are there merpeople in the lake?"

Hagrid nodded. "There is a very large population of them in the bottom of the lake."

Remy smiled at his sister. "You need to take that thing in the bath. People can understand merpeople under water. They sound human."

Chloe looked like she could hug hum but stopped. "Thanks Remy." And after a moment. "And Draco and Hagrid too."

The three of them headed back to the castle under his cloak and Remy assured his sister when she found out what the message in the egg was that he'd help her find a way to deal with the task.

When Chloe left them Remy pulled Draco into a kiss. "Thank you Drake."

Draco smile at him. "What are you thanking me for? Not strangling the golden girl?"

Harry nodded. "I know you can't stand her and I honestly can't either but she's my sister and I want to protect her. She is a part of me, no matter what."

Draco smiled. "I know Remy and for that and for you I will help protect her. I don't think she deserves your help or your loyalty, but you deserve mine and have it."

Harry knew he was lucky in his boyfriend and thought that maybe they were just fourteen but he could see them together twenty years from now. Chloe was just lucky that Remy was better at making loyal friends then she was.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was sitting with George and Draco in the room of requirements the next evening as Chloe explained what the clue had said in the egg. Remy paled for a moment when he realized.

"You're going to have to go down into the lake and rescue something Chloe. From the merpeople I suspect." Remy explained.

Chloe stared at him. "I mean I can hold my breath for two minutes but how am I going to have to go down to the bottom of the lake."

Draco nodded. "And it said something about having to save something precious to her. I mean this sounds pretty serious."

Remy thought. "I mean muggles use something called scuba gear which allowed them to breath under water but I don't think that would be allowed."

George agreed. "Dad has mentioned that kind of thing to me and it doesn't seem like something even you could create with a charm Remy."

Remy ran through things in his head. "You know I swear I heard about some kind of plant that you can use that helps you breath under water. I think."

Chloe glared at him. "You think? What happened to my know it all brother?"

Remy shot her a nasty look. "I don't hear you coming up with anything over there. Remember that I am the one trying to help you."

Draco was the one who stopped Remy instead of the other way around as before. "Remy, don't let her get to you."

Remy shot a look at his boyfriend. "You're usually the one telling me that you don't understand why I help her."

Draco kissed him. "I know but I also know my boyfriend and I know you would never forgive yourself if you don't help. You're not me Remy. You care."

George nodded. "You know you can't just back off. Just like you couldn't leave her in the chamber or with Peter. She is a brat but she is your brat."

Remy actually broke into laughter. "Finally you two."

Draco looked like his boyfriend had lost his mind. "What do you mean finally?"

Chloe shared her brother's smile. "I have a feeling my brother just set the three of us up, well you two with me as the little pawn in the game."

George pulled Remy into a headlock. "Does that golden girl sister of yours have a point?"

Remy shrugged. "I needed the two of you to finally stop fighting me all the way on helping her. You just called a truce with her on your own terms."

Draco nudged his boyfriend in the ribs. "I guess I should have known that you'd not storm out on your sister after all the bull she put you through."

Remy had been ready to run off on his sister more then once over her behaviour and her words but he thought that if he lost it with his sister or seemed to, that maybe he'd convince his boyfriend and a friend he considered to be an older brother, to give him some proper help.

Remy looked at Chloe. "I don't know a hell of a lot about plants, animals are my specialty. But I do know the best herbology student in school."

George and Draco both said at the same time. "Neville."

Remy nodded. "If anyone knows what plant I am thinking about it will be Neville. I'm sure Papa or Professor Slughorn could help me get some."

Sure enough Neville came to their aid and knew thanks to a recent book Professor Moody had given him after the incident over the forbidden curses in class, and told Remy though that gillyweed grew in the Mediterranean and not here. He sent a request to his Papa asking if he could get his hands on some for them.

Remy came Tuesday morning over to Chloe in the hall. "Papa doesn't have any but he assures me he'll send some before the second task."

Chloe was surprised. "Your Papa? Severus Snape knows that you're helping me?"

Remy shook his head. "Technically no but he gave me a hand with the first task too. I have a feeling he just hasn't admitted he knows."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy stood with George and Draco and their friends on the platform waiting with held breath to see how the second task would go. Chloe had disappeared with the gillyweed and Remy was counting the minutes as he knew how long the effects would work.

Draco put his hand on his boyfriend's arm. "You know she will be fine. If anything happens, someone will go down and get her."

Remy was still pale. "She has never been great with charms and under water? And she only has ten minutes left before the effects have worn out on her."

George nodded towards where Fleur had already been brought out. "If she didn't even make it, there is reason for Remy to worry that his sister won't either."

Cedric had appeared already with Cho and as Remy watched Viktor finally broke the surface of the water with Hannah in his arms. Viktor helped Hannah onto the platform where Remy and the others were and she ran to Remy.

"Chloe. She can't seem to untie her person. She doesn't seem to know how to use her wand down there." Hannah explained.

Remy paled. "She doesn't have enough gillyweed. She is going to drown down there unless she comes up for air and comes up for air soon."

George stopped him. "Remy you can't go down there. Only a champion is allowed in the water. She will be disqualified and you'll get in serious trouble."

Remy looked around and saw Cedric. "Cedric, I need your help. Please, after last time."

Cedric looked up. "You want me to go down there and help Chloe? Are you crazy?"

Remy shook his head. "She is too foolish to come up before it's done. I have more of the gillyweed she used. Please, take it down to her. You don't have to do anything else for her, just get her to take it for me."

Cedric took the weed and nodded as he put a small spell on it to keep the water from it. "Because of the dragons, I'll help Remy. But just the weed."

Cedric went off the back of the platform so no one saw him as he first went and Remy and his friends watched with held breath for a sign. Twenty minutes later Chloe broke the surface looking quite blue in the face but alive and she had Ronald with her. She had managed to find out how to free him when not freaking out any more. She had been running out when she got down there and in her usual way she freaked out.

After the scores she ran over to Remy. "Thank you. Thank you for Cedric."

Remy smiled. "I helped him with the first task like I did you. He was reluctant but he agreed to help me out with you."

Cedric of course came out with the top score and Viktor after him but Chloe had come in third for she had at least finished the task. Remy sent a grateful smile over at Cedric who just nodded his head. He never heard from Cedric again about the help he had given that afternoon.


	70. secrets of the forbidden forest

Remy was surprised when Hagrid asked him to come one evening down to his hut and said he could bring Draco with him. Though Hagrid often had them for tea he knew something was definitely different that night.

When they got near the hut Hagrid came out. "Good, you boys came. I have an invitation for you boys I thought you might enjoy."

Remy saw that Hagrid was leading them towards the woods. "You haven't decided to feed us to your spider friends have you?"

Hagrid laughed. "It wasn't I who invited you Remy. You two have been invited by the centaurs who attend a special ceremony this evening."

Remy gaped at him. "The centaurs? I mean they have saved me a number of times but they have made it clear they don't like humans, especially in their woods."

Draco nodded. "Are you sure they haven't invited us to make us some kind of human sacrifice?"

Hagrid shook his head. "You know I would never knowingly bring you two into harm. Centaurs don't like uninvited guests. You two have been invited to come."

Remy turned to his boyfriend. "I'd understand if you don't want to come but I'd really like to go. I mean this is a once in a life time kind of thing for us."

After being assured by Hagrid that he had got permission from the headmaster to take the boys into the woods that night, Draco decided that while he was scared to death of going in there, he wanted go with his boyfriend. The two boys followed Hagrid deep into the woods, grateful for the cross bow the man carried and the presence of Fang. They knew the dog was scared of his own shadow at times but he was an imposing size and might scare off things.

Hagrid pointed to a clearing. "Magorian is lord here. It is his eldest sons Firenze and Bane who have sought your invitation to tonight. You will bow in respect to the lord of the centaurs and offer upon him the blessings of the moon and the stars."

Remy grabbed his boyfriend's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Come on Drake, you remember Firenze and Bane. They have saved our lives."

They walked into what seemed like a great stone circle and gaped as they were surrounded by dozens of centaurs of both genders, even younglings. "Wow."

Remy saw the head centaur and bowed low. "Lord Magorian I bring to you the blessings of the heavens the moon and the stars on you and your kin tonight."

Draco followed suit though he stumbled over his words and he paled as he came up from his bow. His eyes drifted at all of the weapons and he was worried he had insulted the Centaur lord or his people.

Magorian chuckled. "I see my brash young sons were right. You humans show us respect. You are welcome young Remus and Draco, to our counsel of the night."

Firenze came forward. "We do not often invite humans to us but we have watched the stars and know of your actions young Remus and have seen your honour true."

Bane agreed with his brother. "We have followed you closely since our last encounter and see an honour and courage beyond three times your years in you."

Magorian motioned them forward. "Tonight is the festival of the convergence of two great stars. It is a great festival of our people and an honour to be asked."

Hagrid had explained some of what was going on as they had come. Tonight the centaurs would look to the stars for signs of the coming months and they would feast and dance, and celebrate the new editions to their family. Hagrid himself had only been invited twice in his life time as a guest of this event. It was truly a great honour but as Remy and Draco were brought into the dancing and the food, they were soon to learn a new honour.

Remy was off to one side with Fang when one centaur came forward. "I am Ronan, youngest son of Magorian and have been sent to present you to my father properly."

Remy had no idea what was going on but he did as he was told and knelt before the lord. "I Remus Severus Snape, present myself to Lord Magorian on this eve."

Magorian smiled. "In history humans of honour have been welcome among us as one of us. This honour has not been bestowed in three hundred and seventy eight years but tonight I ask you to join us and become an honorary foul of our people."

Remy looked up in surprise and around for confirmation and the centaurs nodded. "Lord Magorian I am beyond words in honour of this blessing. I accept in full heart."

Remy was presented with his own bow and quiver of arrows though a spell had been placed upon them so they could not be seen by any unless he chose. He was, since he also owned the sword of Gryffindor, feeling like a warrior ready for battle. He was named honorary son to the centaur lord and brother of Firenze, Bane and Ronan, and was welcome in these woods when ever he chose. He could call upon their aid when needed. The stars had told the centaurs of the great future of this young man and the role he would play in their lives, and they welcomed him among them that night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco watched his boyfriend in amazement as they were heading back to the castle. Draco had not been named a member of their clan but he was welcome with them as long as he meant no harm. As the mate of their honorary son, he was assured peace from them. He had even been given a small dagger of his own.

Draco laughed. "If people don't stop giving you weapons Remy, you're going to start thinking you're King Arthur or Robin Hood, or something."

Remy smiled at his boyfriend. "Play nice and I might let you try out the sword of Gryffindor this summer when you visit me up at Potter Castle."

Hagrid had been listening to them joke and talk but suddenly he drew them to a halt and put his finger to his lips, warning them to stay quiet. They were almost out of the wood already but they knew dangers were still possible.

Remy looked in shock as he realized he saw his sister and a man who looked like Crouch. "What is she doing out here with that man?" Remy whispered.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and motioned Remy to follow him behind a tree to get closer. "It doesn't look like she is too happy to be out here with him though."

In fact Chloe was struggling hard against a vice like grip on her arm from the man, that sent shivers up his back. "What is he playing at?"

Hagrid tried to motion them back but they shook their heads. They were not going to leave Chloe out here in the forbidden forest with a man who looked positively possessed and who obviously had brought her out here against her will.

They got close enough to hear Chloe say. "I have told you already, I don't need your help Mr Crouch. You and Mr Bagman are both going to get me into trouble."

Crouch was shaking bad and looking all over as if paranoid. "Miss Potter we both know you can't win this tournament without help. You will get yourself killed."

Chloe tried to hide her fear, Remy could tell. "I have survived the first two tasks and I will survive the third one. Yours and Bagman's help have not done anything."

Crouch pulled her further into the wood. "You have no idea little girl what dangers lay out here. The fact that you're still alive is a miracle to say the least."

Remy couldn't let this go on. There was something about the man that was seriously wrong. He knew he was a ministry official and he couldn't just hex him or something but both Crouch and Chloe were going to be in serious trouble if Remy didn't do something and something fast.

Remy drew an arrow from his quiver but Draco stopped him. "Remy, you had twenty minutes practice with the centaurs, what makes you think you can shoot?"

Remy smiled. "Bane told me that the real power of this bow is the blood they added to it when they gave it to me. It responds to me and my arrows will be true."

Hagrid looked over at Remy. "I would use my crossbow to scare the man but he'd know it was me. If you scare him, he wouldn't know who it was."

Remy hoped beyond words that Bane had been right. He had hit the target nearly every time in the bull's-eye but this was no dead target. He didn't want to hit either of them, just to scare Crouch enough to give Chloe a chance to run. Remembering what Bane taught him he used the bow but he closed his eyes and focussed on the tree branch above Crouch's head.

He didn't open his eyes until he heard a horrid crash and he heard Draco's voice. "You did it Remy. You missed them both but Crouch has let go of your sister."

Remy slung the bow back along his shoulder and took a look. Crouch was standing there ranting in what Remy thought sounded like some lunatic tongue and Chloe was frozen in absolute fear.

Remy ran into the area and grabbing his arrow, he shoved it back in his quiver and went to his sister. "Chloe, come on, Chloe its Remy. Speak to me sis."

Chloe was trembling but she managed a few words. "Grabbed me. By door. Said wanted to help."

Remy pulled her into his arms. "I guess it's a good thing then your big brother is always around to protect you."

They were joined by Draco and Hagrid and Remy turned to Hagrid to suggest that Hagrid grab Crouch so they could take him up to the castle so someone could question the man about his actions but they all noticed he was gone.

Hagrid led them towards the castle. "We will tell the headmaster what is going on and he'll send people out to make sure the man doesn't get killed or hurt someone."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say that James and Lily Potter or Severus and Remus Snape were surprised to see their children sitting together on a couch in the headmaster's office holding each other was a very big under statement. James looked like he thought the world had gone mad and Lily just stared at her daughter as if she had grown two heads.

Severus was the first to speak. "I suspected the aid you asked me for, you were helping Chloe but I can't say I understand."

James looked at Remy. "What are you doing? Why do you have your hands on my daughter? What have you done to her this time?"

It was amazingly Chloe who stood up to her dad. "Stop is daddy. He saved my life. He saved my life for Merlin knows what number time. Stop it daddy."

Lily looked in amazement at her daughter and then at her speechless husband. "Chloe. I don't think we heard you right. This brat isn't worthy of your thanks."

Chloe shook her head. "Mum he is my brother for better or worse and he saved my life tonight. He saved me from the dragons. He saved me from drowning."

James stared at the boy who he had hated from the moment of conception as his daughter began a runaway tale of everything she could remember her brother doing for her since they started school.

Lily looked at her son for the first time really. "Why? Why after everything we have done to you, would you protect our daughter? What are you up to, you brat?"

Remy stood. "No matter how you try to change it, the fact is Chloe is my sister, my twin, my other half. She drives me insane, she annoys me, has tried to kill me a few times and usually I can't stand to be around her, but she is my sister. I protect her in spite of you. You're not my mother, but she is my sister."

James turned to his daughter. "No daughter of mine will hang around with him. He is the son of Death Eater scum. Your mother and I will not have this Chloe."

Chloe stood and moved to her parents. "Of course mum and dad. His help has only really been minimal at best. I can't stand to be around him."

Lily shot a look at her former son. "See, she is not your sister or your twin. You are no family of ours. Stay away from our daughter and from our family."

Severus and Remus collected their son into their arms, so proud of how he had handled himself and of what he had done for his sister. No one noticed though the small look Chloe gave Remy as she was led from the room by her parents. The look was meant for her twin and her twin alone. Remy caught it and returned it.


	71. suspicions of Moody grow

Crouch was not found in the woods that night even with the aid of the centaurs and Remy was more and more concerned for his sister with him on the run. A week before the final task Remy took Draco and George with him up to the room of requirements. They both looked in shock to see Chloe waiting for them.

Draco turned to Remy. "Why? I mean after everything that happened after the forest, with her parents. I thought you had finally given up on her."

Remy shook his head. "Twins in birth and twins till death. She is my sister no matter what our mother says or her father. It is just easier if everyone believes that."

Chloe nodded. "My brother has been saving my life for years and I for one am just glad I finally realized it. Remy is right, he is other my half. Always will be."

George smiled. "I know what you mean. Fred is my other half. No matter what happens, twins will always have that bond. I think it is something only twins understand fully."

"Firenze told me that night that the house of Gemini will deliver upon us the answer to our peace. Gemini." Remy told his boyfriend.

Draco was starting to understand. "The celestial twins? Your centaur brother has told you that the source of peace lies with the two of you?"

Remy wasn't a hundred percent sure. "I have no idea. He was in his cryptic way but what I did understand is that if we are to survive, the two of us must be together."

George and Draco were always willing to help Chloe if it was what Remy needed and wanted. No one though had any idea what the third and final task was. It was going to be harder to prepare her for it and Remy had been working with her on every charm he could think of.

He turned to George. "I was hoping since you're two years ahead of us in school, you might have some charms you can help me try and teach her."

George laughed. "Two years? We both know you're taking fifth year studies already, unofficially. But I think that I can be of some help for you."

Draco spoke up. "What am I here for? Please tell me that you're not planning on using me as target practice."

Remy pulled him into a kiss. "Do you think I'd ever let her harm you Draco? She can use all the help she can get and I don't like keeping anything from you."

Draco returned the kiss. "Good because I don't want to have to hex my beautiful boyfriend and I will if I find you lying to me. You know I'm willing to help though."

Remy ran through the charms he had been teaching his sister since the woods and while George came up with a few new ones he thought could be used in almost any situation at all, Draco agreed as long as they came up with some other target then themselves, he'd help her with the practice.

By the end of the first evening Chloe surprised both of the other boys by hugging them. "Thank you."

George gaped at her. "Did you just thank us?"

Draco nodded. "I think I must have taken a hit to the head or something."

Chloe shook her head. "My brother has made me realize just how much help you two have been to me as well, and I owe you a lot of thanks, just like Remy."

Remy agreed. "I am not the only one who has been saving her life. I could not have done half of it without you two."

George chuckled a bit but smiled. "Then your thanks is accepted. I have always thought you a brat but Remy is my little brother and I'd do anything to help him."

"That goes for me though not the little brother part." Draco spoke up. "For Remy's sake I'm willing to over look your bratty side."

Remy smiled at his sister. "Sorry sis, but they do have a point there."

Chloe shrugged. "I guess they do. I'll try at least with the two of you, to try and be easier to work with. You mean the world to my brother, I'll try."

They all agreed that they would continue to meet there until after the tournament's last task so that they could help Chloe out any way they could think of. They just wished this third task was not as secretive. They had hints with the previous ones.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the evening of the final task Remy under his cloak went with George and Draco to follow Chloe for she was being told what the third task was. They were brought down to the quidditch stadium where they realized there was a great maze standing.

Remy caught his breath. "They're going to stick them in some kind of maze to find the cup. There's got to be more to it then that."

"There will be a number of creatures for you to face in the maze and it will take your skill with charms and spells to get to the end." Dumbledore informed the champs.

George looked at Remy. "We have taught her almost everything she could need. I mean between us and DADA, she should be fine, right?"

Remy shrugged. "I'm really not sure about this. I mean she has the skill but we all know she freezes up when she gets scared. I won't be in there to back her up at all."

Draco put a reassuring hand on his arm. "She will be fine Remy. We will make sure she knows she has the skills. Your sister will be fine in that maze."

They were about to head back to the castle when they noticed Moody and Remy knew he was acting stranger then normal. Remy had been so obsessed with his sister as of late that he had not been keeping a close eye on the man and still something bothered him.

Remy reached into his shirt and pulled out his phoenix pendent and activated it. "Come on Moody, you should be reacting. You promised you'd always have it."

They watched for any reaction from the man but saw none. Draco turned to Remy. "You don't know if that is a sign. He might not have it on him."

Remy nodded but motioned for them to remain quiet and they tried to follow Moody. He knew that Moody was able to see through his cloak but he saw his Uncle was distracted enough that he didn't seem to be noticing anything around him. The more they followed the man the more concerned he was about his Uncle.

They saw him downing some liquid from a small flask in his pocket. All the students joked when they had seen in that he was worried about poison but Remy had known the man all of his life and never remembered him acting like that before.

"Keep it together, it is almost done. The cup at the end of the maze and it will be done." Moody muttered.

Remy paled. "The cup and the maze? What is he talking about?"

Draco noticed that Moody seemed to be looking around and they acted as fast as they could by ducking in towards the woods. Remy had never thought he'd be so glad to be near the woods before but things had changed.

Moody was coming in their direction. "Is there a little spy out there? Someone thinks that following Professor Moody is smart. Constant vigilance remember."

Suddenly there was the booming barking of Fang and Hagrid's voice rang out. "Professor Moody, what are you doing out in the woods? I thought you'd be busy."

Moody's eye scanned almost towards them but he turned to the half giant. "Of course Rubeus. I should be heading back onto the school. The third task tomorrow and all."

Fang came bounding over their way and started whimpering. Remy whispered. "Good boy Fang. Fang please don't give us away boy."

Hagrid saved them though when he called Fang back to his side. "No time to be chasing sneezles Fang. We have some work to do tonight as well."

Remy and his friends watched as he left and Moody followed and when they knew they were alone and out of trouble they snuck back out. They were all not sharing in Remy's concern about Moody and they knew something was up. Remy was just glad his fathers had decided to come for the third task tomorrow.

Back up at the school Remy turned to his boyfriend and George. "I think my dads are going to have to know when they arrive. Something is up with my Uncle."

Draco nodded. "Dad is coming too and I know he will help your dads where he can. I don't know Moody as well as you before now, but something is definitely up."

The three of them slipped up towards their tower and headed off to bed as the next day would be big. The second task would not be until later in the day but Remy knew his dads would be arriving early and he wanted to make sure he had their aid.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy watched as Chloe was led off the great hall to go and speak with her parents who had come to cheer her on. Remy left the Great Hall and found his dads arriving through the front door.

"Papa." Remy called and threw himself into Severus' waiting arms.

Remus chuckled as his son hugged his husband. "What am I, chopped liver over here?"

Remy hugged his dad to. "Sorry dad, you know I'm excited to see both of you."

His dads were a bit surprised when he asked them to come with him to the room of requirements and when he explained what had happened the night before. They both shared a look when Remy was done.

Severus sighed. "You're right, that doesn't sound like Alastor. We will speak to Albus and make sure someone keeps an eye on him tonight."

Remus agreed. "You leave it up to us and we will make sure that no funny business goes on tonight."

Remy knew his fathers would do everything they could but he was still worried about his sister and he found a chance to get her on her own when her parents were busy with one of the professors. He presented her with a gift.

"An arrow? This is one of your special platinum tipped arrows from the centaurs." Chloe gaped.

"A loaner I assure you. The arrows have a tracking link with me. It's how I can shoot them as well as I do. I can sense their direction. I can track you by it." He told her.

Chloe looked at it. "You really think there is something wrong with that maze?"

Remy sighed. "I hope not Chloe but if something goes wrong and I want to ensure we can find you. The spell on it means only you and I can see it. You see it only because I have allowed you to."

Chloe slid the arrow into her robes like she would her wand. "Thank you Remy. Thanks for both the arrow and all the help you and George and Draco gave me."

Remy hugged her and watched her take off. He hoped for her sake that the arrow wouldn't be needed. He hadn't realized he could use the arrow like his phoenix charm but it had donned on him why he had such control over shooting his arrows. He had no idea what was going to happen but he hoped he'd be able to help Chloe what ever it was.


	72. the graveyard

Remy sat anxiously in the stands watching as the third task went on. He hated that he couldn't see anything. Sparks would go up if any of the champions needed help. His heart had stopped for a moment a few minutes ago but it had been Fleur who ended up needing to be rescued from the maze.

Draco held his hand tight. "Your sister is going to be fine Remy. You'll see. The arrow is working?"

Remy nodded. "I can sense where she is in the maze. I think she is getting closer to the heart of it already." Remy whispered.

Severus looked over at the two of them."What are you two whispering about over there? Already found this too boring for your taste?"

Remy shook his head. "Just wondering about who will win."

Severus shot his son a look that told Remy he didn't believe him for a moment. "You don't need to worry about Moody. Albus is keeping an eye on him for us."

Remy looked over at his boyfriend and wished his father's words would put him at some ease but he couldn't help but feel like there was something bad about to happen and until this task was over, he wasn't going to be put at ease.

George who was sitting on the other side of Draco pointed at the sky some ten minutes later. "Someone else is calling for some help."

Sure enough there were sparks in the sky again. "I wonder who." Remy asked anxiously.

The answer came soon after when Viktor was brought out from the maze and to the shock of everyone it looked as if he had been stunned by someone in the maze, from the look of him. It hit everyone to the core for there was nothing in the maze but the other competitors, which could stun one of them.

Remy gripped his dad's hand as well as Draco's. "Is something in there attacking them? What about Chloe and Cedric?"

Severus couldn't hide his own concern. "Don't worry Remy; I'm sure they will both make it out fine. And Hogwarts is the champion either way."

Remy closed his eyes and he focussed on his arrow and a slow smile spread across his face for he could sense his sister and he could sense that she was running right towards the very heart of the maze. His smile fell in an instant when he felt this horrible wrench to his heart.

"No. No." Remy begged.

Severus and Draco both turned to him anxiously as did Remus who was next to his husband. Severus grabbed him. "Remy, what is wrong? Are you okay?"

Remy shook his head. "She\s gone. Chloe, she is gone. She isn't in the maze any more. Something happened to her."

Severus looked at Draco. "Do you have any idea what our son is going on about?"

Draco nodded and quickly explained about the centaurs, and about helping Chloe. "He gave her one of his arrows so he could track her if anything happened."

Remus looked at his son. "You have been helping her after all she said with her parents? We're so proud of you. But what do you mean she is gone?"

Remy was trembling. "I can't feel my arrow. If it was in that maze some where I could feel Chloe. She was at the heart of the maze and now she is gone."

Severus turned and led his son over towards where the headmaster stood to see if Albus knew if something was happening but from the look on his face, they were already aware something was going on.

Albus turned to them. "Someone turned the tri-wizard cup into a portkey. Both Cedric and Chloe touched the cup together and they have both vanished."

Remy sagged against his dad. "I can still find her. I can use my link and focus on my twin. I need someone to take me though. I can't apparate."

Severus shook his head. "I know you love your sister and are worried about her but we have no idea what dangers lay out there Remy. You leave this to us."

Remy shook his head. "I'm the only one who can use my arrow to track her Papa. I need to go. If one of you won't take me, I'll have Kreacher or Dobby take me."

Sirius who had come as well grabbed him by the arm. "I will take you but you will stay down and as soon as we get there we'll send for backup."

Sirius insisted on throwing the invisibility cloak over both of them so Remy would not be seen and they could send for help before they were spotted and Remy's dads and friends watched on in terror as he apparated away with his godfather

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chloe and Cedric had touched the cup and had been pulled away. When they landed in a graveyard Chloe looked at Cedric. "Did you know it was a portkey?"

Cedric shook his head and looked around. "No. And why would anyone send us to some kind of graveyard? I don't get this. Something is wrong."

Suddenly they were surrounded by a group of death eaters. One spoke. "Right you are. We need the little Golden girl there for a special ritual."

Cedric sent a stunner at the man but it missed. "Chloe get out your wand. I can't handle them all by myself."

Chloe's scar though was burning and she couldn't see straight. A voice came from behind them. "Kill the spare."

Chloe screamed as she saw a green light headed at Cedric but out of no where it rebounded and smashed into a gravestone. "Get down Cedric." She screamed.

Cedric didn't need to be told twice but he grabbed her as well and desperately pulled them behind a gravestone. Neither of them knew where the shield charm which had saved Cedric's life had come from but they both knew someone was there for help. They just hoped it would be enough.

"Come out where ever you are Chloe. You should know by now that you can't hide from us." One of the death eaters called.

Another voice came as well. "If you come out and give us just a little bit of your blood, we might spare that friend of yours. But only if you surrender now."

Chloe was about to stand and surrender when Cedric pulled her down. "No. No you don't. You're not surrendering to them. We will both be killed anyways."

Chloe was shaking. "Where is the person who threw the shield spell to save you? Someone protected you; there must be help out there."

Cedric wasn't so sure. "It might have been one of them. They want us to think that we have some back up so that we do something crazy like you surrendering."

They heard the death eaters advancing on them and Cedric motioned for her to follow as close as she could as he sent a stunner off but before they got within feet of the cup, Chloe was seized around the arm by someone and she realized in shock it was Peter.

"You got away from me last time but now little one. I will have your blood. No brother around to protect you this time." Peter laughed.

Chloe struggled against him and screamed as a knife went into the flesh but on her arm. "Stop. What are you doing to me? Stop this."

Peter laughed as he collected her blood into a cup. "Your blood will help bring our lord back from the near death you sent him too. You will give him life again."

Chloe tried her best to spill the cup. "No. You can't. I won't let you."

Peter smirked. "You spill the cup and I will slit your pretty little throat and have more blood then I need to bring him back, little Potter."

Suddenly Chloe gasped as his grip lessened on her and she had just enough time to duck as a stunner came at them. She watched as Peter scurried off but she was too distracted by the appearance of over a dozen aurors including her godfather Sirius Black.

Three Death Eaters were caught but the rest including Peter with the cup of blood, had apparated away. "Chloe."

She turned around and saw Remy who was running her way. "Remy. How did you find me? I was so scared they were going to kill me and Cedric."

Remy hugged her tight. "My arrow. It was harder to track from such a distance but it worked. We shielded you from the death curse but had to wait for back up."

Cedric was standing there white as a ghost as he watched the aurors binding those they had caught and trying to make sense of what had happened. They had no idea what was the intention here.

Cedric came over to Chloe and Remy. "Thank you Remy. I have no idea how you found us but we both owe you our lives."

Sirius came over. "You two will take the portkey back to school right away and I will take Remy. You two are not to tell anyone that Remy was here."

Cedric nodded. "I promise I won't tell anyone he was here to rescue us. Thank you Remy."

Chloe walked over to the cup with Cedric and was reluctant to take it but she had been assured by her brother and godfather that it was safe and would take them back to the school so she and Cedric once again held the cup together and felt the familiar tug. This time they landed safely back at school, surrounded by their classmates.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco and his dads never looked so relieved when Remy appeared a moment after Chloe and Cedric, with his godfather. They had been in a panic about allowing him to ho but they had known he was right about tracking and with Chloe and Cedric both back alive, they had hoped it was a good sign.

Remy was soon in the arms of his boyfriend with his dads both holding the couple. "Thank Merlin you're safe Remy. We were so worried." Draco sobbed.

Remy kissed his boyfriend. "It was scary. I admit it. But I'm just glad we got there in time. If not for Uncle Siri, Cedric would have been killed by a killing curse."

Sirius nodded at the two adults. "We arrived in time to erect a shield. I have no idea what was going on there but Chloe received a strange cut from Peter."

Remy pulled away from the hugs and looked around. "Where did Chloe go?"

Cedric had heard the comment from where he stood with his parents. "Professor Moody took her up to the hospital wing."

Remy looked at his dads. "I know something is wrong with Moody and I think he has something to do with this. We have to find Chloe and soon."

They all knew that after what had just happened they couldn't ignore Remy's intuition and when he confirmed Chloe was heading towards the DADA office and not towards the hospital ring, they were even more in a panic. They had no idea why Moody would do any of this but they were about to find out.


	73. fake Moody revealed

Chloe was scared as Professor Moody dragged her along. "What are you doing Professor? My mum and dad are going to be worried about me."

Moody turned on her. "James and Lily Potter probably haven't even noticed you're gone, at least not until the news starts looking for you to do an interview."

Chloe tried to stop them. "Professor please, my parents and my friends will be worried about me. I'm scared. Please can we go back to the field?"

Moody instead opened the door to his office and pulled her in."Tell me Miss Potter, what happened in the graveyard tonight? How many were there?"

Chloe stared at him in shock. "Graveyard, Professor how did you know about the graveyard? Cedric and I never told anyone yet where we were."

Moody laughed. "The ritual? Was it performed Miss Potter? Did the dark lord rise again? How many of his loyal death eaters were there with him?"

Chloe was shaking. "There was no ritual sir. The aurors arrived and rescued me and Cedric before Peter could do anything to us. They saved us."

Moody's hand went to the cut that was visible. "No ritual? You can't lie to me little girl. I can see the blood was taken from you. Tell me the truth."

"Sir. I don't know what you're talking about. The aurors came before anything happened. I mean yes Peter cut me but nothing else sir."

"So he got your blood. He might have failed tonight but the ritual will be performed. The Dark Lord and his order will rise to power again."

Chloe was desperate. She had never liked this man and her father had warned her about Moody. Ever since he had used the curses in class she had been scared of him and now she was locked in the office with him and she had no idea how to get out. Her fingers went to her brother's arrow in her robes.

Moody noticed the way she was acting. "Don't think little Miss Potter that you could even get your wand out before I stunned you so don't try it."

Chloe had not been reaching for her wand. She knew she had one hope here and one hope alone. "No. Professor please, I didn't mean anything."

The man was advancing on her. "Maybe I should take that wand now and what ever else you have on you. My master will be wanting you soon enough."

Chloe backed up against the desk and had no where left to go when suddenly she screamed as the door behind her was blasted off the hinges and Moody was taken down by a stunner.

Chloe looked up in amazement to see her brother and godfather and Dumbledore behind them. Remy looked relieved. "Chloe, are you okay?"

Chloe practically hurtled herself across the room. "Thank Merlin, Remy. He went mad. He kept talking about the Dark Lord. I don't know. I was so scared."

Dumbledore directed her to tell them what had happened while he and Minerva who had come in a few moments later got Moody into a chair and bound, sending for some vertiserum to be sent up for them.

Sirius took both of the twins into his arms. "I think these two don't need to be here for this. I'll take them to the infirmary."

Dumbledore shook his head. "They deserve to be here more then anyone. The twins need to know what is happening."

Moody started to wake and he was given the veriserum. "Who are you?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Barty Crouch Jr." The fake Moody snarled.

Sirius paled. "How? You were sentenced to Azkaban for the torture of the Longbottoms. You died there years ago."

Barty laughed. "My mother loved me like my father never could and she had my father save me. She was dying and with polyjuice she took my place in my cell."

Chloe and Remy held to each other and Sirius as they listened to Crouch tell about how his father had kept him locked up in their manor with only Winky to take care of him and how he had escaped. He had been the one to send up the mark at the tournament. He had put Chloe's name in the cup. He had his father under the imperius curse and had killed him, transforming his body into a bone in the forbidden forest after his attack on Chloe. He had attacked Moody and had taken his place, locking the real Moody in his own trunk all of this time.

Minerva went to alert officials and Sirius finally drew the kids away. "This is enough Albus. These two have been through more then enough tonight."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy looked at his sister as Sirius led them towards the infirmary. He could see his sister was shaken from head to toe. He held her hand tight as they entered into the infirmary. When he saw her parents he wondered if she'd pull back but Chloe strengthened her grip on his hand and remained close to Sirius as well.

James came over to her. "Chloe, what happened to you? We came up to find you here and only found Cedric. You disappeared after the final task."

Chloe was to upset to talk so Remy tried to explain. "That was when Uncle Siri brought us here. They are trying to free the real Uncle Moody as we speak."

James pulled his daughter away from Sirius. "Get your hands off of my daughter. I will thank Albus and Minerva when they come for their help tonight."

Sirius looked down at his son. "I really don't care what you think of me James, but Remy deserves your thanks. He saved your daughter twice tonight."

Chloe looked at Remy. "You were the one who found me in the graveyard didn't you?"

Remy nodded. "I used the arrow I gave you and our twin link. Siri though is the one who put up the shield that saved you and Cedric before you were killed."

Lily for the first time looked at her husband and then over at her son before she took her daughter from her husband's arms and going down to her level, asked her daughter to tell her what had happened that night. Chloe explained all the help her brother had given in training for that night, and the arrow, and the graveyard.

No one was more surprised then Remy when the woman pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for saving my daughter's life tonight Remy."

Remy pulled back from the arms of the woman who had given birth to him. "I thought you believed I was the reason your daughter was in danger."

James glared over at his wife. "What are you saying Lily? That little death eater spawn has been the cause of all of this from day one. What are you doing?"

Lily looked at her husband. "Remy might be the reason he attacked in the past but even you can't deny that this boy saved our daughter's life tonight James."

Sirius smirked at her. "This boy? Can't you even now admit that Remy is your son? I understand James but Lily you gave birth to him. He came from you."

Lily looked down at Remy and for a moment he wondered if the woman for the first time in his known life would acknowledge him as her son for anything more then his money, the reason they claimed him back after first year but that hope slipped away.

James turned to his former friend. "I will admit your spawn saved my daughter tonight and I can be grateful for that but he is no son of ours. Never has been."

Sirius took his son against him. "You're right, he isn't your son. He belongs to Severus and Remus. You aren't worthy of this child. You never were."

Remy looked at Lily. "I would never harm her. She's my sister. I have been trying to protect her since we met. Please she is my twin."

Lily shook her head. "My husband is right. Harry died when he was one year old. Our daughter has no twin. We are grateful though for your actions tonight."

Remy turned to Sirius, fighting back the tears. "Can you take me to my dads please? I want my dads."

Sirius gathered him into his arms. Its okay cub, we'll go take you down to your dads right now. They'll be happy to see you're safe and sound again."

Before they left though Chloe escaped from the grasp of her father and mother and just before Remy and Sirius made it to the doorway Chloe caught up to them and hugged Remy as tight as she could.

She tried to give him back his arrow as she spoke. "I don't care what they say, you're my brother Remy. Thank you for saving me again."

Remy pressed the arrow back at her. "To keep you safe little sis. You know I always have your back. No matter what she says, nothing will change that I swear."

Chloe looked back at her parents as she slipped the arrow back in. "Our mother will realize one day Remy what she has give up. One day she will realize."

Remy left with his godfather. There was a tiny part of him that wished that she was right but he would never believe it. It was the same woman who had neglected him for the first year of life, abandoned him for dead when he was fifteen months old, who tried to gain custody for his money and had taunted him at every corner.

As he walked into Gryffindor he saw his dad's and he ran into their arms. "Daddy. Papa."

Severus hugged and kissed the top of his head. "We were so proud of how brave you were tonight. You're such an amazing young man Remy."

Remy stood there in the warm hugs and love of his dads and his pain over Lily drifted away. He didn't need her. He didn't need a mother, he had two fathers and an Uncle and many others who loved him. He didn't understand why his mother's refusal to love him bothered him so much but that night it did more then it had in years. He realized when he hated his sister it had been easier not to care his mother and James hate him but with Chloe in his life, old wounds were opened.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus, Severus and Sirius had been given one of the apartments that they had often stayed in through the past so they could be with Remy that night. Remy had come with them from his tower and was asleep in one of the bedrooms as they spoke.

Sirius sighed. "We really need to start listening to our cub more. He knew something was wrong with Alastor all this time. He knew his Uncle Moody better then us."

Severus agreed. "That boy of us has some of the best intuition I have ever seen. I'm just glad that Cedric and Chloe were both saved from the graveyard."

Remus looked towards the bedroom door. "I was sure after the last time Remy helped Chloe that he had given up on her. That boy of ours keeps surprising me more."

Sirius shook his head. "I wish the same could be said for James and Remy's mom. I don't think I have ever seen Remy as hurt as he was tonight."

"I don't understand. I mean he has never had Lily in his life other then tormenting him. He has never spoken of wanting his mother." Severus reminded him.

"I don't think he wants Lily as a mother, he has you two but I think he's desperate for the woman who gave birth to him, to acknowledge his existence." Sirius explained.

"Ever since he has become close to his sister, he must be reminded of what Lily did to him all those years ago." Remus concluded.

Remy interrupted their talk wit an ear piercing scream that sent all three men running into his room. They had seen their son having a nightmare before, often after run ins with his former parents but there was something about the way he was thrashing and screaming that they knew this was different.

Severus collected his son into his arms and tried to calm his screaming. "Come on cub, you're safe with your daddy and I. Wake up cub, please."

Remy was sobbing against his Papa even when he woke. "Papa, he's coming for her. He's coming for her."

As Severus and the other two watched Remy shaking and repeating the phrase over and over again, a distraught Chloe had woken up in the hospital wing, her sheets soaked and screaming like her brother on the top of her lungs, repeating the same phrase over and over again as her parents tried to calm her down.

"He's coming. He's coming."


	74. enter the Dursleys

Remy had not spoken to them. He sat bundled up on the couch drinking a mug of hot chocolate and not speaking. Since that first out burst when he woke up he had been almost completely unresponsive.

There was a knock at the door and Sirius went to open it. "What do you want?" They heard the man bark.

"Has your son had the dream too?" James' voice could be heard in the hallway.

Severus and Remus watched as Sirius ushered not only James but Lily inside. Chloe was in her father's arms and when they set her own onto the couch next to her brother, she seemed to be in the same shape as her twin.

Before anyone could talk Remy reached out and grabbed his sister's hand. "Chloe, are you okay?"

Chloe returned the squeeze of her brother's hand. "The dream. Like before."

Lily looked at Remus. "Has Remy had this nightmare before? Chloe used to have them a lot when she was little."

Remus was shocked but nodded. "Usually when we had an encounter with you. The worst was after that summer you had custody of him."

James looked at the twins. "It has been the same with her. Other times as well but stronger when she has been near her brother."

Severus looked at Lily. "So you finally admit the boy is your son do you? Is it only because you need him for something again? It was money last time."

Lily stood looking at the twins. They were both hers. She could never explain why she had hated Harry as bad as she had. She wasn't sure she had. She had ignored him out of love of her husband and a need to keep their marriage together. She remembered holding him in her arms when he was born. He was her first born.

"Believe it or not he is my son. I'm the reason you have him today." Lily said quietly. "I'm the one who took him to the orphanage."

Sirius looked at his former best friend. "Let me guess you would have left my son in the woods to die. Why? We were best friends. Why not just tell me he was mine?"

James shook his head. "My best friend? You and my wife cheated on me when you thought me dead a whole five hours. You betrayed me."

"Your wife did too and you kept her around. Instead of blaming your whore of a wife, you blamed an innocent little baby who never hurt anyone." Severus spat.

"Never hurt anyone? He is the reason Voldemort attacked our daughter. He is the reason she almost died. He is the reason he'll always come after her."

It was Chloe who spoke. "No dad. He isn't. Voldemort came after me that night. Harry saved my life."

James looked at his daughter. "Honey you don't know what you're talking about. You had a bad dream. You're confused."

Chloe looked at her brother and they squeezed each other's hands. They both knew what their nightmare had been about and they both knew it wasn't just a bad dream. Remy knew what Riddle had meant in the chamber of secrets and it was time to reveal the truth.

"Daddy, Voldemort came after me. I'm the twin that fits the prophecy. I'm the twin that was actually born on the 31st, and whose parents faced him three times."

Remy nodded. "I was born at 11:59pm on July 30th. Why do you lie about my birthday mum?" Remy asked.

They could see the truth in the woman's eyes when confronted by her son. "One minute doesn't make a difference. So you were born the day before. No matter."

"Voldemort attacked the baby born the last day of July, the daughter of James Potter. Harry was as he said a crying annoyance in the nursery." Chloe blurted out.

Severus looked at them. "I still don't understand. You said you know Remy saved you. You're the one with the scar; you're the girl who lived."

Chloe nodded. "I am but he is the boy who saved me. Voldemort was cursing his followers because no one warned him that the second twin already had magic."

Lily paled. "It was the reason we thought he came after Harry. Harry could do magic from birth. Usually only when his sister was in danger, but he could."

"The green light, I see it coming at her. I don't know how but I managed to shield my sister. I was with her in her crib that night. I'm not sure why." Remy said.

James spoke. "Chloe had been ill. She usually calmed around her twin. She was screaming all day. She only went down when we put the brat in with her."

Remy told them what they could remember from the dream and from the chamber. He told them of the green light that had towards his sister but also of a strange white light that had come from him. He had saved Chloe. It was his magic and not Voldemort's that left his sister with the scar. Some how Remy's bond with his sister had protected her. Had protected her the same way it had when almost bitten by a snake on their first birthday or when her cradle had tipped over when she was six months old and she would have hit the floor. Harry had never shown magic with his dads until later on, because his magic other then a few small bits here and there came out only when his sister had been in dire need of his protection. The boy who had saved her life since they started school, had been saving her since birth.

Remy looked at his mum. "They used her blood. We saw a vision. He's coming back and coming back soon. You have to let me protect her."

Severus looked at James and Lily. "I think the visions are coming from Chloe. Can I use occlusion on her to see if they are real or just bad dreams?"

James was about to protest but Lily stopped him and nodded. Severus as gently as he could probed Chloe and noticed a link not only with her twin but with something else, and knew the twins spoke the truth. These were visions. The dark lord was coming back. He saw the shock in everyone's faces as he told them.

Remus spoke. "We need to speak to Albus in the morning and get the Order back together. We have to be prepared this time. We have to win this time."

James looked at his former friends and down at his daughter. "I will come with you tomorrow. I'm not about to allow you three to screw this up."

Lily looked at her husband. "James. Stop this. You can have your battle with them when this is done. For our daughter's sake, stop."

James moved to take his daughter from the room but they all noticed that Remy and Chloe were both asleep together. James protested but Lily and Remus both agreed that it seemed the twins needed each other right now. They were separated long enough for Sirius and Severus to carry them into the bedroom that Remy had been sleeping in before, and to place them together on the bed. They were both asleep but Lily and Remus stood alone watching as the twin's hands clutched again.

Remus looked at her. "I wish I could understand how you could have never fought for him Lily. I don't understand why the innocent baby I brought home from the orphanage was never worthy of your fight."

Lily looked down at her son. "I was never a marauder. I was never as strong as you guys. I love James. He is my entire world. I couldn't risk loosing him."

Remus sighed. "The Lily I remember in school hexed James for kissing her. The Lily I knew went into the forbidden forest and faced a wolf to save a baby unicorn. The Lily I knew would never have abandoned her son. I will never understand why you didn't give him to Sirius if you hated him so."

Lily turned away from the twins. "I didn't hate him. I wish I have answers for you but I don't. My only justification is the love of my husband and my daughter."

Remus shook his head. "You did one right thing by that boy and that was signing the adoption papers. He doesn't need a mother, but acknowledging he is your son and stop saying Harry is dead, would mean the world to that boy."

Lily looked at her husband across the room. "I can't. I have fought too long for my husband and our family. I can't give them up now."

Remus closed the door to the bedroom. "I had really hoped the Lily flower that was one of my best friends was still in there. I guess I was wrong."

Lily had an odd look on her face at her old nickname. "It has been a long time since anyone called me Lily flower. A long time since I was that person."

Remus sighed. "Remy doesn't need you as I said but for your son's sake, don't take his sister from him again. You saw tonight, they need each other. They're twins."

Lily nodded. "My daughter needs him and if only for her sake I will try to be civil to your son. I admit we wronged him in believing he was the reason for her attack."

Remus went over to his husband and held to him. He wished he had got through to Lily. He guessed in a way he had. Lily had agreed to allow the twins a chance to be together without hiding it. If the war was starting again, the truth of who Remy was might come out. He'd be safer if it didn't. Remus wanted to protect his son and being around his twin would only put his life in further danger but he knew Remy would never stop trying to protect her. All they could do was try and help.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chloe and Remy were surprised when they were permitted to come to the headmaster's office with their parents. Many people including the Malfoys were there as well. Severus and Lucius were both too known as spies for their side, to be used as spies this time around, or Carlos Zaibini who was not there that morning. The twins had been asked to tell what they knew and Severus had confirmed from his mind.

Albus spoke. "One spy we still have in their ranks who didn't come out, has confirmed. Chloe's blood was used last night to resurrect Tom. He is not to full power."

James looked at his daughter. "We all know that he will come after Chloe again. We know the prophecy. There has to be some way to keep her safe."

Remy looked at his sister. "Potter castle. The wards are stronger then Hogwarts for people keyed in and more for those of Potter blood. She'd be safe there with me."

James shook his head. "I am not sending my daughter any where with you and your family. I still have my doubts that you're not the reason she was attacked."

Lily paled and tried to talk to her husband. "You know your parent's castle is the safest place for her. I know you hate his dads, but Remy has a point."

Severus though wasn't liking the idea any more then James was. It was not that he didn't want the girl safe but he knew it would make his son an even greater target. Right now few people knew his true identity and sending Chloe to the castle with Remy would put his life at even greater risk.

Dumbledore came up with an idea. "It seems your daughter was saved by her brother's love and I admit blood wards bound to that would be the strongest."

Severus shook his head. "You'd be signing our son's death warrant and you know it. If the world knows he is Harry Potter, Death Eaters will come after him."

"People know, there are court records and we all know there are those in the ministry who can't be trusted." James pointed out.

The real Moody came in. "The records of the trial are destroyed and anyone with questionable loyalties have had their memories erased of the incident."

"And only a handful of others like the Malfoys, Agatha Longbottom and George Weasley know the truth." Remus reminded the others.

Albus looked at Lily. "I have spoken to your sister. I believe she has a son Chloe's age. She is willing to take Chloe in during summers until she comes of age."

Lily paled. She had not spoken to her sister since their parents died. Her sister hated all things to do with magic and she had no idea how Petunia would treat her daughter if she was forced to take Chloe in. The husband was even worse.

James looked at his wife. "She'd be safer there then with her brother. No one would think to look for her with muggles. The order I assume will keep security on her."

Albus nodded. "The blood wards and other spells will be put around the house and there will always be a guard on her. This is the safest option for both the twins."

Remy spoke up. "So you expect me to hide away in the safety of Potter castle when you leave my sister at risk with some muggles? No."

Severus came to him. "Remy, you know your daddy and I would never let harm come to her. If you're together, you're both at too much risk."

Remus nodded. "If the danger gets too much for her with your Aunt and uncle, then we'll bring her to the castle. But you both need to be safe and protected cub."

Chloe looked at her brother. "Your dads are right. I want you safe as well. I'll be okay with mum's sister. We can write all the time. I promise."

Remy pulled his sister into a hug and they knew that he was trying to stay strong for he was usually the stoic one of the twins but they all knew Remy was worried that she wouldn't be safe enough with her relatives. He'd willingly risk being outed as Harry Potter if it meant her safety.

Dumbledore rose and motioned for Chloe. "I will take her to her relatives. I have already assigned a guard for duty. She can owl you guys when she chooses."

Lily hugged her daughter. "Your Aunt isn't too bad. Just watch what you say around her husband. Owl us all the time and we'll make sure you're safe angel."

James pulled her into a hug as well. "You know we'd not send you there if we didn't think it was the safest option Chloe. We just want to protect you."

Chloe looked over at her brother. "Write to me Remy. I have kept your gift. Please write to me."

Remy nodded. "I promise Chloe. And remember if anything happens I can always find you with that."

Severus and Remus held to their son as he watched his sister being led off. They both knew she'd be safe with her relatives with blood wards on the house and though they cared what happened to her, their son would always be their first priority. There was still some risk for Remy as the son of a spy, but less then as being the twin of the Girl who lived.

Remus turned to his son. "How about we take you home? Your tests are done and I think we could all use some time together."

Remy nodded. "I want to go home daddy please."

Severus had been speaking to Sirius and Lucius but he turned back to his husband and son to take them home. They'd spend the summer at Potter Castle as Spinner's End was no where as secure. Remy didn't know it yet but Blaise and Draco would soon be staying as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chloe had never spent any real time in the muggle world and as the headmaster walked her towards one of the identical houses that lined the street. Number four she read as they walked up the drive. She had Hedwig in a cage and the headmaster had her trunk.

The door swung open and a whale of a man and a horsey looking woman appeared. "So you have brought her have you?" The man barked.

Albus motioned Chloe forward. "Vernon and Petunia this is your niece Chloe Potter. Her parents are grateful you're willing to take her in for the summers."

Petunia looked at her. "You look like my sister. As long as you don't pull any of that magic stuff and you help with the chores, you can stay."

Albus nodded. "I am sure she will be more then willing to help out around here like your son. Now if you'll show me to her room I'll get her things in and leave."

Chloe followed her Aunt and the headmaster up to the second floor where she was led into a small bedroom which was no larger then her closet at home, with a single bed, a desk and a wardrobe and some books she assumed had never been read, on shelves. The headmaster unshrunk her trunk and took his leave.

Vernon looked at her. "You will cook, and clean and do anything we ask of you and you will do no magic, you hear me girl?"

Chloe nodded her head. "Yes Uncle Vernon. I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school till I come of age."

"You will refer to me as sir, you're not my blood. And you will write to your parents and tell them what good care we are taking of you." Vernon spat.

Petunia nodded. "We'd never have even considered taking your kind in but we're getting paid to keep you. My sister, always getting herself into these messes."

Vernon pointed at the kitchen. "You can go and start cooking us dinner. Your cousin will be hungry when he returns. And I'll be keeping that owl of yours in our rooms and make sure any letter you write tells your parents what good care we take of you."

Chloe practically ran into the kitchen and fought back the tears. She had never had to cook or clean. She knew a few simple recipes and how to use a muggle stove from watching muggle TV her parents kept but she was scared. She was no house elf.


	75. sending his sister some aid

Remy was anxious when Hedwig arrived at Potter Castle the next morning. His father had tried to assure him his sister would be safe but when her owl arrived less then 24 hours after they saw each other, he was petrified.

Remy

Our Aunt and Uncle have decided I am some kind of house elf. I don't know how to work any of these appliances and I'm scared. I know you didn't grow up in the muggle world either but I don't have anyone I can ask. I know how to use the appliances in the kitchen but I need some recipes, and I need to know how to iron and to vacuum and all of that. Please Remy. They locked me in my room last night and gave me little food.

Chloe

Remy's heart plummeted and he quickly thought. "Tootie."

The little house elf who had once belonged to Chloe and her parents arrived. "Master Remy what can Tootie do? Tootie not see master since school."

Remy smiled. "Tootie I need you to help your former Mistress, Chloe. I know they treated you bad but she's my sister and I need your help please."

Tootie bobbed. "Master know that Tootie do anything for master. Tootie help master's sister. Mistress Chloe never be cruel to Tootie."

Remy quickly explained the letter he had received from his sister needing help with the muggle chores. Tootie promised that she'd go and bring Chloe food and do what ever she could to help while Chloe was stuck in the home. Help would be limited for any magic other then apparation would be detected by the ministry but she'd show Chloe what to do and help with her hands as best as she could.

Remy thanked the little elf and went to his desk. "I am going to write a letter to send. I'm sure one of our house elves will supply you food to take for my sister."

Tootie disappeared to get some food and Remy wrote a letter.

Chloe

I am sending Tootie to you. I know you remember her from being your former house elf. She has promised me she'll do what she can to help. She can't use her magic or she'll be detected but she'll help with chores when she isn't visible and will bring you food for you. I wish I could do more for you sis. I hate that you're there. You should be home with me at Potter Castle. Keep writing and telling me how things are going. Papa promises if you're in any real danger, they'll bring you here.

Your brother, Remy

Remy decided to send the note with Tootie so he turned to Hedwig who was still there. "I am sending word to your girl with my elf. Don't worry, I'll help her."

Hedwig flew over and landed on his shoulder and affectionately nipped him before taking off. Remy guessed it was the owl's way of saying. "Thank you."

Tootie appeared. "Masters elves give Tootie food not only for Chloe but for her to serve her relatives. Me go help. Master have note for sister?"

Remy handed the elf the letter. "Tootie, I need you to keep an eye on her too. If she is in any danger you need to tell me. I don't want my sister to get hurt."

Tootie agreed and Remy watched the elf disappear before he headed downstairs. He knew his dads weren't trying to be cruel. He understood their need to protect him and their worry that Remy would be revealed as Harry and his life would be in greater danger then it already was. He just hoped Tootie could help his sister out.

He was surprised to find his Uncle Luc and Blaise's mom in the dinning room. "Uncle Luc, what are you doing here? And Mrs Zaibini?"

Before either could respond Draco came up behind him. "They brought us. We're going to be living with you at the castle this summer. Didn't your dads tell you?"

Remy leaned in to kiss his boyfriend before turning to his dad. "No dad and Papa didn't tell me."

Remus smiled. "I'm sorry. We thought it would be a surprise. With the Zaibinis and Malfoys both having been outed as spies, Blaise and Draco were in danger."

Lucius nodded. "It would not raise suspicion for Draco and Blaise to spend the summer here with you. We were grateful your dads offered to take them in."

Remy knew part of his Uncle's explanation had to do with explaining why it was okay for the boys and not Chloe to stay there but Remy understood. The Malfoys and Zaibinis were long time friends of their family, and for Blaise and Draco to come for safety, would raise no questions. Remy told himself his sister was protected by their Aunt's blood and with Tootie there, she'd have aid. And he was happy his boyfriend and Blaise would be safe here at the castle with him as well.

Severus came in. "Why don't you take the boys up stairs? Blaise and Draco will be sharing the suite Draco stays in when he visits, next to your room."

While the castle had dozens of bedrooms neither boy seemed disappointed to share the large suite. Remy nodded to his friend. "Come on you guys. I'll show you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chloe lay in the tiny bedroom she had been given shivering. She had not eaten more then half a crust sandwich since she had arrived and she knew her Uncle would arrive soon to give her the order of the chores for the day. She hoped Remy would help with some advice soon but knew Hedwig would take some time to return.

She was shocked when she heard a pop and saw a familiar looking little house elf. "Tootie?"

The little elf bowed to her and placed a bundle and a letter in her lap. "Master Remy send me. Master ask Tootie to help sister. Tootie happy to help Mistress Chloe."

Though her parents had always been quite cruel to the elf she had tried to be kind. "Thank you Tootie. I appreciate what ever help you can give me."

She opened the letter first and was relieved when her brother explained what kind of help Tootie could give her. She found three meals worth of food for her in the bundle as well as a casserole she knew she could serve for her relatives for dinner that night. She had explored the bedroom in boredom and found a loose floor board, and knew she could hide the food under it.

The door started opening just as she slid the food away and Tootie disappeared but whispered first. "Me just be invisible Mistress. Me be here for you. Me help."

Uncle Vernon walked into the room and handed her a list of chores near twice as long as the one from the day before. "We'll be back for dinner. You'll have it done or you won't eat."

Chloe looked down at the list and paled but she nodded. "Yes Uncle."

He was bout to leave when he sneered. "There is some lunch on the counter. We know what food there is in the house. You touch anything else except when you're making dinner, and you'll be in for it."

Chloe was shaking as she wondered if he would dare to lay a hand on her. "No Uncle."

He grunted and left the room and she could hear him and her Aunt and cousin leave for the day and she scurried downstairs into the kitchen where she found the breakfast dishes every where. She managed to clean up the kitchen without any advice but when she thought about eating some of the left overs off the plates as her stomach was grumbling Tootie appeared and reminded her of the food she had in the room.

Tootie smiled. "Me finish kitchen and start on dusting. Mistress go eat breakfast. No worry about hoarding food. Tootie bring food to you every day for Mistress."

Chloe smiled gratefully at the little elf. Before she took off she turned to the elf. "I am sorry Tootie for the way my parents treated you. I'm glad they freed you."

Tootie bobbed. "Mistress Chloe always be kind to Tootie. Tootie not blame her for parents. Tootie be happy to work at school but happy to help Mistress too."

Chloe found there was a warming spell placed on the food and found some French toast as well as a bit of bacon and some orange slices waiting for her and she hungrily dug into the food. She wondered if Tootie had told the Potter castle house elves of her favourite foods or if it had only been a coincidence.

She came down into the kitchen and found Tootie was done it and the dusting. "Do you know how to work a muggle vacuum?"

The little elf bowed. "Me know all of the muggle appliances mistress. No problem. Me help you learn. Me scrub floors while you vacuum carpets."

Even with the help of the elf she barely had the chores done before her relatives came home and knew she would never had dinner on the table if not for the casserole which had been sent, and a quick salad she was able to whip up as well. Her Aunt didn't seem to notice the dish the food was in or the absence of missing food from the pantry for the making of it but she was relieved. She had eaten the few carrot sticks and piece of cheese she had been given for lunch as well as what her brother sent for her.

Her Uncle turned to her. "I noticed you didn't clean the front stoop. I guess you don't get any dinner tonight. We didn't ask for much."

Chloe knew she couldn't let them guess she was having food sent to her. "I'm sorry Uncle. I promise to try harder."

Her Uncle watched her as she cleaned to make sure she didn't try to eat the left overs or sneak anything and then escorted her up to her room where she when alone went for her own dinner. She sent word with Tootie to her brother thanking him for sending Tootie and the food.

"Assure my brother I'm not in any danger here. I don't want Remy to be worried about me." Chloe told the elf.

Tootie bowed. "I tell master. I be back tomorrow with more food as promise and to help with chores. Me come back every day till mistress return to school."

Chloe sagged back against the bed and was more grateful for her brother then she had imagined. She knew even if she hadn't been kind to house elves before, after being made to work like one, she had the greatest sympathy for them. Tootie's promise to keep returning and her brother's letters were her only hope right now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy had spent the day trying to keep his mind off of his sister. He had confided in Draco about the help he had sent his sister, when Blaise was not in hearing distance. He knew there was a chance soon enough that Blaise would learn the truth about him but for now it wasn't safe for either of them.

Draco saw that his boyfriend looked a bit worried after dinner and came to sit with him. "You know Tootie won't allow anything to happen to your sister."

Remy pulled him into a kiss. "You know I don't know how I ever got so lucky to have such an amazingly understanding boyfriend. You know I love you."

Draco's eyes sparkled. "You know that is the first time you have said that to me, well as a boyfriend and not as kids and friends."

Remy had realized that too. "I know we're a bit young but I know I love you Draco. You don't have to say it back, I mean we're barely fifteen, well you are..."

Draco silenced him with a kiss. "I love you too, you fool. Your love and care for your sister just makes me see how more amazing of a boyfriend I have."

Remy had been thinking about saying that for some time but he had been worried since they were so young that Draco might be scared off, but hearing his boyfriend say the words back to him, made him happier then he had been in a long time. Having Draco and Blaise as well, here this summer would make things easier.

Remy was surprised when he heard a pop and Tootie appeared. "Tootie, how is my sister?"

Tootie smiled. "Tootie help Chloe with chores and bring food for Mistress. Mistress assures brother she be safe and thank him for help. Ask brother to keep writing."

Remy nodded. "I will have another letter for you to take to her tomorrow when you bring the food to her and help with chores. Hogwarts won't miss you?"

The elf shook her head. "Elves at school like Master Remy. They agree to keep secret me be gone. Tootie is here to protect Master Remy and Mistress Chloe too."

When the elf disappeared Remy sat back with his boyfriend and was grateful that he could talk to Draco about this. He knew his dads would be worried about his help for his sister and George was away at the Burrow. Draco promised him he'd be happy to help Remy where he could and if Tootie's absence was noticed, Draco would send Dobby from time to time though Remy reminded him Kreacher was more then loyal enough to Remy to send as well.


	76. their fifteenth birthday

It had been a month since Chloe had come to live with the Dursleys. After Vernon realized Chloe had snuck Hedwig out that first night, he had put a padlock on the owl's cage and inspected any letters she was allowed to send home. He had no idea of course that Chloe was keeping in contact with her brother another way.

At 12:01am on her birthday Chloe sat as she usually did looking at the clock. "Happy birthday to me."

But there was a little pop behind her. "Happy birthday Mistress Chloe."

Chloe turned to see a smiling Tootie behind her and the little house elf was carrying an arm load. "Tootie? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Tootie handed her the bundle. "Master Remy thought you might be up. He say he do same on eve of birthday. Asked Tootie to bring you this and say Happy birthday."

Chloe looked down at the bundle in her lap and wished she had something for her brother other then a letter. "Give this to my brother and tell him thank you."

Tootie disappeared after promising that like always she'd return in the morning and help Chloe with her chores and bring food. Chloe opened the package and smiled when she saw a few gifts as well as a small chocolate cupcake with candle and a note from her brother.

Hi Sis

Happy birthday. I know my birthday is technically yesterday but after years of celebrating on the 31st I thought I'd continue. At 12:05 the candle will light and I hope you'll blow out and make a wish with me. I know it has to be hard being there with out your parents and friends but I hope this can cheer you up. Tootie has told our house elves of your favourite foods and I'm sure the food she will bring later in the morning will bring a smile at least.

Luv your big brother Remy

Sure enough right on the dot the candle lit up and Chloe blew it out and made her wish. "Happy birthday to you too Remy." She whispered.

Chloe knew it was likely to be the only birthday card of gifts she received for her parents had said it was too dangerous for them to send word very often and they had wished her a happy birthday in their last letter a few days before. One of the terms her relatives had when they agreed for her to stay with them this summer was that they would not have owls at their home at every hour.

She was shocked though when she noticed one of the gifts was from the Weasleys. "How?"

There was a little note inside from Ron. 'George said he had a way to send a gift to you. I hope he wasn't joking and you get this. I miss you Chloe. Happy birthday.'

Chloe smiled at the thought of Remy's friend George who of course knew the truth about them. She opened the package and found a number of Mrs Wesley's best home made goodies as well as some chocolate frogs which were always her favourite.

Chloe was touched though by her brother's gift more which was a small picture frame which had a photo of them as babies, in a crib together. There weren't too many photos of Remy from before he went to live with his dads, but Sirius had one and had donated it to his godson for the gift. There were also some more chocolate frogs and a book on astronomy which her brother knew was her favourite.

She saw one last gift and was surprised. "Sirius?"

There was a note attached.

Chloe

I was wrong to cut you out of my life because of what your parents' did to my son. You were my goddaughter and you deserved better of me. I realize now, thanks to Remy, I need to start making that up to you. I know one birthday gift will not make up for years of not being a part of your life Chloe but I hope it to be a start. To let you know the trust I started for you for school has been doubled in size and you can access the money yourself for what ever you choose, not just school. I hope I can have a chance to make amends with you my cublet. Happy birthday.

Uncle Sirius

Chloe was close to tears when she finished reading it. After mending fences with her brother, it would mean a lot to have her godfather in her life as well. She found his gift contained a little rememberall sized glass orb but this was for astronomy and kept star charts in it. It was a tool real astronomer used and was amazing. She reluctantly slid her gifts under the floor board and went to bed. She was touched by the effort her brother had gone to for her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy tried to not let his sister's position get him down on his birthday and when Tootie came and reassured him she was taking Chloe all of her favourite foods and his sister was grateful for her gift the day before, Remy tried to focus on his own day. It was going to be a small birthday for it wasn't safe to bring all of his friends this year but he woke to gifts and cards from all of his friends, waiting down in the dinning room. Blaise and Draco's parents as well as Sirius and even Moody had come as well.

There was a breakfast of French toast and fresh fruit salad which had been his favourite as long as he could remember. "Thanks Papa."

Severus reached over to kiss him on the head. "You know cub that we wanted to try and make this day special for you since you couldn't have your usual party."

Harry looked at those who were there. "I miss my other friends but today will still be special. I have my family with me. Well almost all of them."

Draco and Blaise noticed his smile slip with that and they were anxious to get Remy back in smiles and after breakfast they helped him to tear into his gifts and he did actually manage a smile as he poured through the mountain of books as well as some treats, pranks and new clothes and CD's which he had received as well. He loved the portable muggle TV Uncle Sirius gave him. Sirius had one in his house and he had seen to some alterations to the castle for it to work here as well.

Remy lost himself in his friends and those with him and his heart was relieved by the letter from his sister but he was in for a shock that afternoon when just before dinner time there was a surprise visitor.

Severus led his son into the library and Remy gasped when he saw who it was. "Mum?"

Lily came across the room and shocked Remy when she pulled him into a hug. "Yes Remy, Harry, I'm sorry I haven't been here for your birthday before."

Remy found himself in tears in the woman's arms. "You called me Harry. You admitted I was your son Harry."

Lily kissed him on the curls. "Harry, I can never claim you properly as my son. I love James to much to give up my marriage but I also know you're happy and loved here with your daddies and your real family."

Remy looked over his shoulder at his Papa and his daddy who had joined them. "You're right. They are my real family but it means a lot for you to say I'm yours."

Lily wiped his tears. "You're my first born Harry. It took a very smart man over there to remind me that no matter what, you will always be my son."

Remy looked at his mum. "I understand about James. And I don't need or want a mom, I have my dads. But thank you. Thank you for calling me Harry."

Lily handed him two packages. "One is a long belated birthday gift for you. The other is for your sister. I have a feeling you've been in touch with her."

Remy knew from his sister that Chloe had not been able to have much contact with her parents and wasn't expecting anything at her birthday because of danger in sending the owl. Remy nodded his head and after one last hug from the woman he took off to rejoin his family.

Remus came to her before she left. "Thank you Lily flower. You have no idea how much that meant to Remy. That was the best gift you could give my son."

Lily nodded. "You were right. Lily flower would have fought for her son no matter what. I can't go back and change this but your son deserved that. I'm sorry it took me so long to give it to him."

Severus came over to. "I will never understand why you stick by your husband as you do Lily, but thank you for my son's sake. You're welcome to visit him again."

Lily left the house with tears streaming down her cheeks and both men had their doubts she'd ever make a second visit. Lily was right; she had fought for her marriage and life for too long to sacrifice it now. All that mattered to them though was that she had come. They knew even if it was the only time their son heard those words from her mouth, it would still mean the world to him.

Later that night they came into their son's room and they saw him looking at an album. "Remy?"

Remy showed them it. "It was her gift. It is all the photos of me when I was a baby, even a few with her holding me. I never thought there was any."

Remus looked at them. "I had no idea there were. I knew Sirius and I took photos of you when we could, but I had no idea your mother had any of them."

Remy traced the first picture with his hand. It was the first photo taken of Remy when he was born, cradled in his mother's arms. Looking at the photo one could see if even for a moment, there had been a time when Lily Evans had loved her first born. Until now all Remy had was the picture he had sent Chloe, a copy of which he still had framed next to his bed now. He had tons of photos since from after his adoption but not before.

Severus kissed Remy on the head. "I know this means a lot to you Remy and I'm glad she was here for you today. Happy birthday cub."

Remus kissed him too. "You know how much we love you Remy. You're our son and always will be."

Remy watched them leave and fingered the other gift which had come with the album. It was a locket but it was an unusual shape. He knew it was one half of the Gemini symbol and found inside of it a photo he knew was of his twin sister when she was born.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chloe lay exhausted in her bedroom after another long horrible day of doing chores. It was one thing she hadn't been home with her family or friends for her birthday but she had been forced to spend it cleaning out the back shed and painting the fence and mowing the lawn in extreme heat. Her only cheer was the lasagne and Caesar salad she found with some cheesecake, waiting for dinner when she came back up.

For the second time in one day she was shocked by Tootie, who made her third appearance. "Tootie?"

Tootie handed her another package. "Master Remy ask me to bring this to you. Master say Mistress Lily bring it to manor and ask to send it on."

She looked in shock at the package. "My mother? She was at the manor with my brother? I never thought the day would come."

Tootie disappeared and she opened the gift to find an album which she realized was filled with baby pictures of her and Remy before he was sent away, and a locket which she knew was one half of the Gemini symbol, and had a picture of her brother as a baby, inside.

There was also a note from her mother.

Chloe

I am sorry we can't be with you for your birthday. You know how much your father and I love you and wish we could be there for you today. I know how surprised you'll be to hear I was with your brother today. His fathers made me realize that the best gift I could give Remy was to acknowledge he is mine. I realized from you what an amazing son he is. He has a family and I will not risk loosing your father but I have sent him the same album and the other half of the locket. I have told him that I love him and I acknowledge is my son. You were right princess, Remy deserved that. Please know your daddy and I love and miss you and we wish we could bring you home. You are always in our hearts.

Love mum

Chloe was in tears as she finished reading the letter. She was so happy for her brother that their mother had gone and spoken with him as she knew how much it would mean to her brother. She spent the night looking at the album after she put the locket around her neck. The gift made being away from her family just a bit easier.


	77. opening feast surprise

Remy was happier then ever to be heading back to school. As much as he loved his dads and spending the summer with Draco and Blaise at Potter Castle, he had missed his other friends and he was anxious to see his sister. Tootie had been assuring him that Chloe was safe but he couldn't get over a horrible feeling.

When Harry got on the board the train he found his usual group in a compartment. Hannah and Susan jumped up to hug him. "Remy."

Remy hugged them and then Hermione and Luna. "I missed you guys so much. Thanks for the birthday gifts everyone sent me. Papa promises a big party next year."

Fred poked his head in with George when the train started leaving. "Hey Remy. We came to tell you the big news."

Remy turned to the twins. "What? You two passed all of your OWLS and are prefects?"

George snorted. "We got three a piece but anyways, Percy the big prat has actually left home. Says it is for good."

Fred nodded. "For some reason mum actually seems upset about it though. Never understood why she didn't kick out the prat before."

Remy remembered that Percy had graduated when he was in his third year and had started working at the ministry of magic with Barty Crouch. He had seen him last year when he judged for his boss. It turned out he had got a new job at the ministry and he was engaged as well, to the Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater.

George shook his head. "I feel bad for mum. She was really upset over it. And Percy was even more a prat then before. Said dad was the reason we are so poor."

Hermione spoke up. "Your father has done the best he can by your family. I feel so bad for your mother and father; they both deserve so much better then this."

Remy looked at the twins. "I hope for your mum's sake that he comes to his senses eventually."

Before they left though George pulled Remy out into the hallway with him after shooting a look at Draco and Blaise, and didn't say anything to Remy until they came to one of the last compartments on the train and Remy saw who was in it.

"Remy." Chloe shouted and threw herself into her brother's arms.

Remy held her close to him. "I miss you too little sister. I'm glad to see you're no worse for ware from spending a summer with our Aunt and Uncle."

George spoke up. "Fred is wondering what the heck I am doing but he and Lee are off getting into some trouble so we have the compartment for at least ten minutes."

Chloe sat down. "Ron and I have a compartment with some of my house mates but George said he'd arrange for the two of us to talk before we got to school."

Remus shot his friend a grateful smile as he sunk down into the seat next to his sister. Tootie had been assuring him that his sister was okay and had promised if their Uncle tried anything, that she'd rescue Chloe but Remy had not believed it until he saw her with his own eyes.

Chloe pulled the locket out from under her shirt. "I was surprised to hear mum came to see you. I have been trying to get her to speak to you for a long time."

Remy removed his own locket. "She isn't my mother and she never will be but knowing she admits I'm her son and at some point, cared about me, means the world."

Chloe shook her head and showed her brother the letter that came with the gift. "My mother loves you Remy even if she can't ever officially say it in public."

Remy read the letter and for a moment he had to fight back the tears that were coming to his eyes. Lily had said she cared and even from looking at the photos, he had known it but to see those words on paper, he realized in her own way, that Lily loved him.

Remy kissed his sister on the cheek. "I'm glad you're back and safe. You know you can call on me if you need me. I'm always here."

Chloe nodded and slipped her locket back in place. "I know Remy. I know I can always count on you. You should always know the sane goes for you too."

Remy hugged her one last time. "I should go before rumours spread we're dating again and I'm cheating on Draco. You just remember what I said, and I will too."

He slipped back through the train and when he sunk back down in the seat beside Draco beside the window he smiled at his friends and he knew how lucky he was in both his family and his friends, and of course his amazing boyfriend.

Draco leaned in to kiss him. "How is she?"

Remy didn't need to ask how his boyfriend knew where he had gone. "She's good."

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they got into the Great Hall later that evening Remy sat between Draco and Blaise and his eyes went to the head table. He wondered who the new DADA teacher would be that year. Moody had been reinstated as head of the auror department and of course Sirius was as busy as ever. He noted the seat next to Professor Slughorn which was usually where the new DADA teacher would sit, was empty at the moment.

Remy watched though as the new students were brought in for the sorting. "Do they seem to be getting smaller every year?"

Draco laughed and kissed him on the lips. "No. I think we're just getting bigger. I'm grateful you're the one who has to deal with the ankle bighters though."

Remy had been named fifth year prefect. It didn't come with a private room as it did the next two years up but it still had some perks. "Just remember to keep in line."

Blaise laughed. "Draco probably thinks he can get away with even more then usual now that his boyfriend is the prefect."

Draco nudged Blaise in the ribs and Remy reminded Blaise that he was not the only prefect, not even of their grade. Their attention though was drawn to the song the sorting hat was singing and he realized how unique it seemed to be.

Remy looked at the others. "Have any of you ever heard the house elf giving a history lesson before of the school?"

Draco shook his head. "It sounds like the first chapter of our history text book from first year. I admit I never paid attention to the song before."

Blaise looked at the twins who nodded in agreement so he shrugged. "Maybe they decided not enough of us have read a "Hogwarts, a History", so wrote it."

Remy wasn't so sure. "The hat is talking about unity in the school and friendship between the houses. I think it is more a message. Especially after last year."

Their attention was drawn away from their talk though when the door opened and someone came walking in. They assumed it was the new teacher for DADA but even that was shocking to see them interrupt in the middle of the sorting ceremony like this. Moody had come in late but at least he had waited, well the imposter.

Blaise looked at the man who had come into the room. "That man has to be almost as tall as Hagrid. I never thought I'd see someone scarier looking then Moody."

Remy looked at the man and had to agree. "I have never found Moody scary as I have known him since I was a baby, but you're right. That man is terrifying."

The man kept casting dark looks at everyone when he passed and for a moment Remy could see the man's eyes go to Chloe and he felt his blood boiling at the way the man was looking at his sister. Draco put a hand on his arm as if he sensed what Remy was feeling.

Draco kissed him gently on his cheek and whispered. "It's okay Harry. He's a teacher and even he wouldn't be stupid enough to try something in front of everyone."

Remy wasn't so sure. "Barty Crouch Jr was a teacher and he never let that stop him but I guess you're right. We're in the great Hall and there are too many teachers."

The man stalked up to the front and he could see the look of shock and even distrust in the eyes of a number of the teachers as the man took his place at the table and it didn't make Remy feel any better about the looks that the man had been giving his sister.

Dumbledore had stood up and begun his usual speech when the man arrived. "I will introduce everyone to the new DADA teacher, Professor Jackal."

Remy looked at Draco. "I know that name from some where. I can't remember where but there is something that bothers me about it."

Blaise knew better then to distrust Remy's feelings after last year. "Maybe we should contact your dads or Sirius and find out if they know about the man."

Remy nodded. "We will send all three of them owls tomorrow before breakfast. Someone has to know why this man is bothering me? I have no idea who he is."

Remy tried to sit through dinner and enjoy the food but for some reason he could not help but keep looking up at the table and seeing the eyes of the man on his sister and every once and a whole he got the sense the man was looking at him as well. When the feats was done he decided he had to leave the first years with the other prefects to show to their tower for he wanted to send word home and to his Uncle right away.

When he finished his letters and attached them to Archimedes and Draco's owls, he turned to his boyfriend. "I'm not insane am I? There is something about him?"

Draco nodded. "Even if you hadn't been right about Moody I would agree there is something odd. Besides, I know what amazing intuition my boyfriend always had."

Remy and Draco headed back to their tower and Remy really hoped he found out soon enough from home who the man was. If he felt like the man was familiar, then there must be some kind of reason and he was sure that his fathers or Uncle could tell him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning when Remy saw him at the head table again he knew that he wasn't just imaging this. He knew there was something about the man which was still bothering him and when his sister entered and he saw the man's eyes on her, he was even more concerned then before.

When the post arrived just ahead of their schedules Archimedes and Draco's owl both arrived. "Dad and Uncle Sirius have both responded."

Draco tore into the letter from Sirius and Remy into the one from his dad. "Dad says the man works for the ministry and is one of Fudge's lap dogs."

Draco shook his head. "Your Uncle says he applied to be an auror but he was thrown out of training. He's not sure what he does for Fudge. He has no official job."

The letter went on to say that Sirius knew the man had also applied for a position as an unspeakable but he was turned down there as well. Remy knew there were rumours that several unspeakables were Death Eaters including Rockwood, so he wondered what kind of man would be turned down. Sirius seemed to think that Fudge called him a gopher as his official position so he could keep him around to do his dirty work.

Draco turned to him. "Neither explains why the man seems familiar to you Remy? I mean it isn't like you'd have had contact with him at any time."

Remy nodded. "It must just be the looks he was giving my sister that bothered me. I am glad though my intuition led me to doubt him. I knew we should watch him."

Blaise had over heard what they said. "Great. The ministry sends some kind of lap dog to watch over us. I can only imagine our DADA classes this year."

Remy shrugged. "We had Quirell and Lockhart, can't be any more of a face then those classes were. I am just worried about his actions outside of the classroom."

They noticed that they had their first DADA class that afternoon. Blaise pointed it out. "I guess we will be finding out about his teaching skill at least, this afternoon."

As Remy grabbed his books he had to admit he was happy to see that he was taking DADA with the Slytherins this year because at the very least he would be able to keep an eye on his sister in the classroom. As he headed to the potions classroom for his first class he sent his sister a small smile and hoped she'd be okay.

author note: this is the first time I really broke with cannon to bad. I decided since Cedric didn't die and all the media pr with Skeeter is not happening since she is under control by Dumbledore, the ministry would take another approach then the toad.


	78. a new type of detention

The first DADA class of the semester started with a bang literally as the door from the office burst open and banged against the wall as Jackal stalked into the classroom. Some how Remy thought his name was fitting though he wasn't sure why the man bothered him as much as he did.

The man looked around at them. "I hope you have all brought your texts for this class. Get them out now."

Remy grabbed for his book as quick as he could as did the others in class. Remy put up his hand. "Professor, sir?"

The man turned to eye Remy. "Who are you?"

Remy almost wished he had not spoken. "My name is Remus Snape, Professor."

The man came towards him. "Ah, the son of Severus Snape and I'm told quite a potions whizz. You had a question."

Remy nodded. "I was just wondering sir what page you'd like us to turn to. I did not see a schedule for what we'd be starting first with."

The man gave him an odd look but nodded. "Of course Mr Snape is correct. Open to the first page and I'd like you to all write down what you read there."

Remy had been surprised when he had seen the texts for that year that his father's text books were not being used. It was the only time other then when Lockhart had taught, that he classes at Hogwarts were not based on his books. His father had been busy with charms and even NEWT level transfiguration books for the first time, but other schools like Beauxbautons were still using his texts for DADA so he was still in demand.

Remy read the first page of the book and looked in surprise. 'This says nothing about actual practical use of magic.' Harry mouthed to Draco.

Draco shrugged but it was Chloe who had spoken up. "Professor, this doesn't say anything about the practical side of DADA? We need to learn that side as well."

Jackal walked over to her. "I don't remember giving you permission to speak. I don't need to ask who you are, the scar on your head and the big mouth."

Chloe looked close to tears but she stuck up her hand. "I just was confused sir. I mean we have to be able to do defensive spells for our OWL exams this year."

The man stalked up to the board and wrote down a charm on the board. He told the class to study it from the text book and at the end of class he was expecting one person to come forward and be able to perform the spell. Everyone was shocked. They had never been expected to learn a spell like this without any kind of real demonstration and explanation.

Chloe's hand shot back up about ten minutes later. "Sir is it possible that you could perhaps show us how to do the hand movement? I mean these are hard."

The man sneered. "The golden girl doesn't know when to keep her mouth closed does she? I believe Miss Potter you have just earned yourself the first detention."

Chloe paled visibly and looked at her brother for back up and Remy put his hand up. Jackal nodded his way. "Professor, would you show us how to do the movement?"

Jackal shook his head. "No. I plan on showing you students you don't need to rely on teachers so much. You should be able to learn this basic spell on your own."

Remy knew better then to argue with the man for there was a look in his eyes that was sending shivers even up Remy's back and though he knew his sister could probably use some back up in detention, he wasn't about to get himself one on the first day of school.

With five minutes left of class the man looked around. "Anyone feeling brave enough to try and do this spell without me showing you?"

Remy noticed everyone was looking at their hands or else where so he stuck up his hand. "I think I'd like to try sir."

Jackal motioned for him to come to the front of the classroom. "Very well Mr Snape. I hear from your other professors that you are one of their top students."

Remy was a bit unsure but the defensive spell was similar to a charm they had learned last year with Professor Flitwick, with only a slight moderation to the incantation and the movement. He held his breath as he performed it. He hoped he'd not make a total fool of himself up there.

Jackal eyed him for a moment when he was done. "Very well done Mr. Snape, 20 points to Gryffindor for successful demonstration of our first spell."

"Thank you professor." Was all Remy managed as he headed back to his seat for the end of class and to get his books?

Jackal turned to the others. "You will soon learn in this class you don't need to be baby-sat and hand held by your professors. You'll learn to work on your own."

Remy walked out of the classroom with his boyfriend a few moments later and wondered what the man was playing at. He seemed to be teaching them the spells or not stopping them but he was worried about how the man seemed to be encouraging the students away from relying on teachers and staff around here.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chloe was petrified as Ron walked her up to the DADA classroom after dinner for her detention with the professor. She had tried to speak to Slughorn about it but he said considering that she had detentions every weekend till she graduated, that he had a hard time believing that she hadn't earned the detention.

Ron squeezed her hand. "Come on, it's detention, it can't be all that bad. At least it's not Slughorn; he'd have you cleaning out cauldrons all night long."

Chloe sighed. "I hate cleaning out cauldrons but at least I'd know what to expect. You saw how the man was looking at me at dinner last night and today."

Ron nodded and had paled a bit. "He does seem to have some kind of odd interest in you Chloe but then again you're the Girl who lived. You should be used to it."

Chloe felt like telling him you never got used to the way some people looked at you but she held her tongue on it. "I guess he won't try much here at school."

Ron left her at the door of the classroom and headed off to the dungeons for he had home work to do. Chloe sincerely hoped she would have lines or maybe a chance to do some home work as some professors gave them. She had wished that someone else had managed to get detention with her as well.

Jackal was sitting at his desk when she came in. "Miss Potter, you're late I see. I think we will add another half hour to your detention for that."

Chloe looked at her watch and noticed she was actually early but she was not prepared to argue with the man. "I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again, I promise."

He directed her to take a seat at the front desk nearest him. "I don't know how other professors handle this kind of thing Miss Potter but things are changing here."

Chloe watched as the man picked up a heavy ruler from the board. "Sir?"

He motioned for her to put her hands out. "The ministry has re-introduced corporal punishment at the school Miss Potter. It seems the students need to be kept in line."

For Chloe who had never been spanked in her entire life, the threat of the ruler was even scarier then when it actually came down on her hands. She cried out in scared and shocked pain as the ruler came down on the palm of her hands. Ten more swishes came down before the man finished and by the time both her cheeks and her robes were soaked.

"I guess it seems the ministry has sent me here just in time. If fifth years are peeing their pants like a baby over a little swat, I have come in time indeed. You students need to be taught to stop being led around like naive little baby ducks by your headmaster and teachers." The man hissed.

Chloe looked down in humiliation at her soaked robes. "Professor please can you let me go change or help me with this?"

He shook his head and handed her parchment and a quill instead. "You can sit like that as you finish your 500 lines. If you act like a baby you can sit and smell as one."

Chloe felt the tears stinging her eyes as she picked up the quill in her soar hands. "Yes Professor."

Chloe took much longer then she normally would have to write the lines for her hands were aching from the smacks she had received and some how she managed to finish the lines though she had needed the extra half hour the man had assigned her for detention.

He looked up when she put down the quill. "Done are you?"

Chloe stood as he motioned and took the scroll over to him. "Yes sir."

He looked down at the clear spot on her robes. "You can return to your rooms. By the end of this year Miss Potter we will break you of these baby habits, one way or another."

Chloe walked in humiliation through the school and was grateful that few people saw her and as she lipped into her dorms she ran straight to the bathroom to change her clothes and robes. She had no idea what it was about the man which petrified her so much but she had no intention of detention with him again.

Ron found her when she came back out of her rooms. "So how did detention go with the new professor?"

Chloe wanted to tell him the truth but some how knew that she would not be able to. "Lines. He made me write 500 lines about not speaking out of turn in class."

Ron shrugged and led her over to where they were doing homework. She knew he thought she had got off easier then with some professors and wondered what he'd say if he knew the truth but she couldn't tell him. She knew Remy would want the truth as well but some how even her brother she wouldn't. Just as she had not told him about her Uncle trying to starve her, she'd not tell him this. He'd blame himself for not protecting her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the end of the first week of classes Chloe was the only one Remy knew who had got detention with the man but as they spoke over dinner on Friday, it seemed that no one had really learned anything at all in his classes.

Draco looked at his boyfriend. "You're still the only one who can do the spells when he calls you up. I thought I was going to blow up that desk."

Blaise laughed. "You would have. It looked like some huge balloon to full of air that it was about to pop. It only deflated because of the Professor."

Remy sighed. "I guess it is all of the training I have had with Uncle Siri that helped me. And a lot of them are like what we do in charms as well."

Fred and George had been part of the conversation as well and though they were ahead of the others, they weren't having much different luck with their classes and they were at the NEWT level.

Fred agreed with Draco. "We're not all like you Remy. We aren't all a year ahead of our class and have an auror Uncle to teach us. We need some real help here."

Remy knew they made sense. "Then maybe we can use the room of requirements and on weekends we can work together, maybe tutor each other on spells."

George clapped him on the back. "I think that's an awesome idea and you know there will be many who\d want to join up. Even a few snakes would likely come."

Remy winced. "I am not offering to teach a class or some kind of club you guys. I'm not a teacher. I meant I'd consider tutoring a few of you."

When their other friends heard the plan after dinner they all thought it was a brilliant idea and Hermione thought George had a point. Remy had his doubts he'd keep this as more then just his friends for too long. He was more concerned right now about what the man was up too. His comments about them trusting teachers to much and being followers, kept in the back of his mind.

Author note" Since Cedric never died, the news of Voldemort's rise never spread. Skeeter is of course been contained so the rumours are not wild either. The ministry's new intentions and worries of the school will come to light I promise.


	79. new ground with the Jackal

To help his friends out Remy had spent much of the weekend with his boyfriend and friends in the room of requirements where they had worked on some of the charms they had been taught in class. Even the twins had come. They were trying to convince Remy to allow them to bring others but Remy said he was no teacher.

Remy was a bit surprised on Monday when Professor Jackal turned to him as he entered class. "Mr Snape I'd like to ask you to stay after class this afternoon."

Remy was a bit worried but he nodded. "Of course Professor."

Remy shared a look with Draco and surprisingly with his sister. He had not done anything that was worthy of a detention and he tried to tell himself there was nothing to be worried about. He still had no idea why the man had been sent. The return of the Dark Lord had not hid the news and Remy didn't even think Fudge could see the headmaster as a threat but he wasn't sure.

They spent the first part of class as always on studying the spell from the book. At the end Professor Jackal looked up, "Any volunteers for our little test?"

Remy and Draco both had their hands up as well as Blaise soon but the man turned to Chloe. "Miss Potter?"

Chloe looked like she was going to be sick but she stood and went to the front of the class. She was so nervous though that she almost blew up the pot that had been her target, only failing to do so as Remy stopped it.

The Professor nodded at Remy. "You can thank Mr Snape for saving you there. It seems you'll need much more practice Miss Potter. Don't quite live up to your rep."

Remy tried to take attention from her and put up his hand. "Can I try the spell professor?"

Jackal nodded and motioned for him to come forward. "After what you just managed, I'd be surprised if you didn't accomplish this task Mr Snape."

Remy shot his sister a small smile and went to the front of the class where he performed a perfect charm and because of it and his save for his sister; he received a further 20 points for Gryffindor. Remy had not gone a day of class with the man without earning his house some points.

After class Draco kissed him. "I will let Professor Flitwick know where you are."

Remy went to the professor when the others were gone. "You wanted to speak with me after class, professor?"

Professor Jackal stood their appraising Remy for a few moments and then with the closest thing to a smile Remy had ever seen on the man, he nodded for Remy to take a seat at the front desk.

"I have been told by some of your other professors that you have been doing advanced lessons in your class. Sixth year and in potions, seventh." Jackal explained.

Remy nodded. "I have always found I was not challenged enough by my classes and since I was not permitted to move ahead a year, it was a compromise."

Jackal went to his desk and opened the drawer and he surprised Remy when he handed him a beautiful text book. Remy knew that it was an apprenticeship level book, one used by ministry trainees and often aurors.

"I think perhaps you have moved beyond the level in this class as well and I thought perhaps you would like some extra training with myself." Jackal suggested.

Remy looked down at the book. "I'd like that sir. I am on the quidditch team though and have advanced potions with Professor Slughorn on Wednesday evenings."

Jackal nodded. "I think we can work around both of those Mr. Snape. You do seem to have quite a talent, and it would be a shame for that talent to be wasted."

Remy thanked the man for his offer and the book and left the classroom. The man seemed to be so friendly this afternoon but there was still something which was bothering him about his new professor and his father's warning to keep on his toes, still rang through his mind. He some how felt like the man's offer for help was not simply a desire to help Remy advance further. Draco and Blaise agreed when he told them in charms as he arrived just before class started.

Draco turned to him. "So are you really going to go through this? I mean I'd be a bit worried about being alone with the man."

Harry nodded. "He'd be insulted if I turned him down now and at the very least this will perhaps help me with tutoring you guys on the weekends, as well."

Draco's argument that his boyfriend should consider teaching more then just their group was cut off when Professor Flitwick came into the classroom. Remy knew in a way his friends made sense but with quidditch and his own extra training and now this, he had enough on his plate with tutoring just their friends.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Thursday morning he received a request to spend the evening having his first advanced DADA lesson with Jackal. The man had remembered that Remy had advanced potions with Horace on Wednesdays and was aware that Gryffindor was having quidditch try outs on Friday evening after dinner. The man seemed to have done his homework and Remy had no way to back out that he could think of so he showed up after dinner in the classroom.

Jackal looked up at him. "Five minutes early, Mr Snape. I must say I am impressed by your manners as well as your skill in my class. I do not approve of tardiness."

Remy was reminded of the detention given Goyle for being a minute late to class. "My fathers always told me that you should never leave anyone waiting, sir."

Jackal surprised Remy when after motioning for him to put down his bags; he took Remy through into his office but through another door that Remy had never noticed before and realized must have been added.

Remy looked around what seemed to be some kind of training room. "Where are we sir?"

The man smiled and motioned for Remy to remove his robes as he was. "This is my duelling room Remus. I thought it would be of good use to us."

Remy folded his robes. "Duelling? Professor Lockhart started a club in our second year but it did not last long."

Jackal actually smiled. "I had heard that. I was a champion dueller once upon a time and it is a good way for you to practice your skills."

Remy knew with some of the advanced classes in seventh year they did this kind of thing but even though Remy was already taking sixth year areas in some of his classes including charms, he had not thought Jackal would bring home to this level.

"Are you sure sir? I mean the headmaster believes that duelling should be reserved for students of their seventh year. I mean since Lockhart." Remy explained.

"The headmaster doesn't like to think his students can think for or protect themselves. I have come to this school to prove that he is wrong." Jackal was a bit cold.

Remy remembered those words from earlier on. "I'd not want to break the headmaster's rules but you're my teacher and I'd assume that this is permitted."

Jackal motioned for him to go to one end of the mat. "That is right Remus. The ministry has given me full control over the direction my classes go in, this year."

While a lot of Remy was still on the edge especially after the man's speech, he couldn't help but be excited by the prospect of learning how to duel properly and was reminded of the time he had spent with his godfather when he was a teacher here. Seeing all that he had faced over the past four years, he thought that having some proper training in duelling and spells would actually come in handy for him.

He was taught the basics of protocol and rules mainly that night and was able to try a few spells. "Very Good. You blocked the last two." Jackal called at the end.

Remy stood up and brushed his hands off on his pants. "I guess I should be luck that you threw nothing worse at men then the jelly legs curse them, sir."

Jackal actually smiled at that. "You have done better then a number of my seventh years have Remus. I have many who have failed to block a single one."

Remy smiled at the compliment and he had to admit that he had enjoyed the session with the man and though he still had serious doubts about what he was doing here at the school, Remy couldn't say honestly he wasn't enjoying either the real classes or that night.

As they came back into the classroom the man turned to him. "I have acquired your quidditch and other schedules. I thought perhaps Tuesday and Thursday nights?"

Remy nodded. "I'd like that sir. I 'm grateful that you'd be willing to work with me like this. Professor Slughorn does but I manage to help him with his own prep."

Jackal shook his head. "You keep me on my toes Mr Snape and I must say I enjoyed tonight more then I have anything for a time. So I will see you in class."

Remy headed off for his tower after thanking the man one last time and he could see the shock in his boyfriend's face when he entered the common room. Draco had not been sure what to expect but he knew Remy had been worried. He was glad to see that Remy was at least no worse for ware.

Remy kissed him as he sat down and then explained what had happened. "So Tuesdays and Thursdays. There is still something bothering me, but I enjoyed tonight."

Draco smiled and took his hand. "Well you can keep a better eye on him if you're around him more. And you can definitely teach us more after these sessions."

Remy started in on his homework as his friends had been doing when he came and he was glad that Draco agreed with him. He wondered how his fathers would react when they learned but he thought they'd just warn him to keep his eyes open and be careful.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was excited and had his mind on other things on Friday as it was try outs. It was the first time they had been held since Remy started school here. He had been made seeker after flying class and the team had been the same for three years and there had been no team the year before. They were in need of only a keeper.

Angelina turned to the others. "You know we're all sad about Oliver being gone but we need to find an awesome new keeper and perhaps some reserves."

Angelina and Alicia as well as the twins would all graduate that year. "We're going to have a hard time finding someone to round out the old dream team."

Katie smirked at him. "I do recall seeing your boyfriend's name on the list of people who are trying out for keeper this year."

Alicia smacked her arm. "You know that the new keeper is a democratic vote and if a tie goes down to our captain. I don't think Remy will show any bias."

Remy didn't think he would have to for he knew Draco was an amazing keeper, and though he was no where near Oliver's level, Remy knew with time he could be and after seeing a number of the other try outs, he knew Draco was a sure win. There were a few half decent choices for reserve chasers or beaters, but Draco was the only one who tried out for keeper who stood half a shot.

Remy was happy when his team agreed with him and Angelina confirmed. "So the position of keeper goes to Draco Malfoy. Everyone agreed."

Katie turned to Remy when everyone said yes. "We'll let you go and tell your boyfriend the news though the official notice of him and the reserves will be posted."

Remy smiled and when he was sure it was okay to leave after a nod from Angelina, Remy scurried off out of the changing rooms and went in search of his boyfriend who he found sitting with most of their friends in the stands. He had been followed by the twins.

He reached in to kiss his boyfriend. "You have officially been named the new keeper. The notice though will be posted this evening."

Draco beamed at the news. "This is awesome. I can't believe I finally made the team. I was always a bit jealous there were no try outs until now."

Fred shrugged. "Can't mess with a sure thing. I mean even you had to admit that the seven of us were amazing. Charlie said that his team never even came close."

Draco of course agreed for like all Gryffindors they had been so impressed that their team had won three years in a row and had been considered all but unstoppable when they hit the field. With some practice, they hoped Draco would help them continue that winning streak.

Remy turned to Draco. "One thing you are lucky for, you don't have Oliver for captain. No more dawn practices and droning speeches."

George stopped him. "You know Angie has already said she intends to follow tradition with the morning practice. Realized that Oliver was right on more time."

Remy stifled a groan but he knew there was a point to it as well. He hoped Angelina at least could manage shorter and perhaps more interesting pep talks. After all the time he spent with her in the Slug club, he knew she had a great sense of humour. He hated the thought of the club without her next year. He had continued to keep attending in return for his advanced potions lessons, but Angie and Hermione when she showed up which was rare, were the two that helped keep him sane.


	80. family matters

October rolled around and Remy was so busy but he was keeping up with his homework and was as ever top of his class even though a year ahead. Remy had potions on Wednesday nights, quidditch on Monday night and Saturday mornings and duelling on Tuesdays and Thursdays but he still managed to balance friends and home work. His tutoring of his friends in DADA seemed a good balance for him.

On the Friday before their first Hogsmeade trip Draco and Hermione decided to try. "Remy, I think you really should consider this."

Remy looked at his boyfriend and one of his best friends. "I already have enough with everything else Drake, I barely get to see you as it is."

Draco kissed him. "We play quidditch and do home work together. And you know I would be in the defence group as well."

Hermione agreed. "And you already work with us on Saturday afternoons and some times on Sunday as well. We're just proposing a few extra members."

Remy knew they made sense but there was a part of him that was bothered by the thought of taking them on. He might be further along then the rest but he was not a teacher and with many of them looking at OWLS or NEWTS this year, he was even more reluctant to consider it.

Remy shook his head. "I know that the twins and some of the older students want me too. How do you expect me to teach them? I mean they are ahead of me."

Fred had come in. "Come on Remy we know that you have been taking lessons with our professor in duelling and doing charms he doesn't even teach us."

George nodded. "And you know that you can't argue after everything you have done over the past few years."

Remy knew he wasn't about to win this argument with his friends and he had seen those who were in the same class as him were struggling not having someone to show then the practical side of things. Remy knew with the extra help he had been given from Jackal, that he should be able to help them.

Remy put up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay. Okay. I will do it but can we please try and keep the numbers down. I don't want you guys going too crazy."

Draco kissed him. "You know we don't want to drive you insane Remy. No inviting the entire school or anything. Plus we have to fit into the room of requirements."

Hermione looked at her watch. "I thought you said that you and Draco were supposed to be meeting with Hagrid? You should get going soon or you will be late."

Noticing the time as well Remy grabbed his bag and he and Draco left in a run towards the grounds of the school. Hagrid was an excuse for Remy had been asked by the centaurs to come to speak with them that evening and his boyfriend had been told he was welcome.

Remy had his bow and quiver with him as they headed to the hut. "Hagrid?" He called.

Hagrid came out from his hut. "I'm kind of glad the centaurs have asked you to come tonight. There is something I wish to show you when you finish."

Draco was not as scared as the last time they went for he had been told he was a welcomed guest of the herd and the invitation had included him as well. Draco had his dagger in its sheath, at his waist as well. Unlike Remy he had never had any need for his own weapon but he had been touched by the gift.

When they got to the centaur's area he smiled when he saw Firenze coming towards him with Ronan. "Welcome, it has been far too long brother."

Remy smiled and bowed his head slightly. "Thank you for your greetings brothers. I have missed your company as well. May the stars brighten your path tonight."

Ronan noticed he had brought his bow with him. "Have you been practicing brother?" and when Remy nodded. "Perhaps we can have a contest when we're done."

Remy shook his head thinking there was no chance he'd after any practice defeat even the youngest of his three centaur adoptive brothers, but he could use the practice. He was surprised to learn Hagrid was going no further and would meet them there. He reminded them he was not a member of the herd, and was not invited this time. Ronan took Draco and Remy clambered onto the back of Firenze. They were met in the original clearing by Lord Magorian and Bane, and a few others.

Remy bent in a full bow. "Thank you for inviting us Lord Magorian to attend another festival. I bring the blessing of the stars on you tonight."

Magorian smiled. "You remember you are my adoptive so and are welcome here in our herd when ever you choose. My sons thought it had been too long."

Bane turned to Draco. "You of course are welcome too young Draco, as a friend of our herd. We are happy that you accepted our invitation as well."

Remy soon found himself as the feast started, drawn into an archery competition with his brothers and though he of course lost, he did show great progress and Ronan and Bane were happy to give him some hints, while Firenze was working with Draco on dagger techniques. Before the end of the feast though Magorian called him.

"I have read the stars my young son and you seem to be in them again. I believe it is why I was drawn to summon you tonight." Magorian told him.

Remy knew that prophecies from the centaurs could never be over looked. "What do the stars say of me?"

Magorian looked at the sky a few moments before he spoke. "That there is an animal stalking you, one whose intentions are not yet unveiled."

Remy thanked Magorian for the warning and after accepting the goodbyes and wishes for him to return more often, Remy clambered onto Bane's back to be taken back to Hagrid. He and Draco shared a look on the way back. They both were thinking the same thing. Professor Jackal. Remy always thought the name fit the man.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hagrid was waiting for them as they promised but Remy noticed that they were not in the same spot as he left them and to his surprise they were further into the woods then even the centaurs.

Firenze and Bane turned to leave but Bane turned back. "You will have a guard while out this far young ones. We are not sure Hagrid was right to bring you here."

Remy looked at them and bowed his head in thanks. "I believe Hagrid would not put us at risk but I thank our herd for their protection. Thank you my brothers."

Hagrid motioned for Remy and Draco to follow him after the centaurs had departed. "The centaurs are just worried since they adopted you. You're at no risk."

Draco and Remy shared a look with each other for they both knew that Hagrid had a much different idea of what was safe and what was dangerous, then most people had but they would not turn back. They were starting to regret not listening to the centaurs when they came into the clearing where he was leading them and saw what they realized was a giant, chained to the ground there.

Remy turned to look at Hagrid. "A giant? Hagrid there is a giant in the forbidden forest?"

Hagrid nodded. "Remy this is my brother Grawp. The headmaster sent me to speak to the Giants this summer and I brought my brother back with me."

Draco stared in shock at the giant who was sleeping at the time. "He is your brother? But why would you bring him here? I mean it has to be dangerous."

Hagrid nodded. "My brother has been treated badly by his village and nearly killed for he is small for a giant. My mother abandoned him as she did me years ago."

Fridwulfa, mother of Hagrid, had abandoned her son and human husband when Hagrid was a baby. Hagrid had been raised by a father who had adored him until his dad died the year before he had been expelled, and had been living at school ever since. Remy understood Hagrid' need to have family. He felt his own need.

Remy played with his locket that hung about his neck. "Hagrid, I can understand wanting to protect your brother. You know I do. But is he safe or even healthy here?"

Hagrid saw that Harry was looking at the chains on him. "It is just until he gets used to the woods. He has never been around humans before. He'd die if I left him."

Draco was watching in horror as the giant was waking and started backing up. "He is not used to humans? Hagrid, is this like the spiders?"

Hagrid shook his head and looked at his brother who had woken up fully and was climbing to his feet. Remy usually liked new things and it took a lot to scare him but he had backed up with his boyfriend. Grawp might have been small for a Giant but he was still well over sixteen feet tall, much larger then even Hagrid.

Grawp looked down on them. "Hagger?"

Hagrid smiled. "Hey Grawp, these are my friends Remy and Draco. They are going to come and visit you sometimes."

Draco paled and looked at Hagrid. "You want us to come and visit him?"

Hagrid nodded. "I can't trust anyone other then the headmaster to know he is here and he needs to learn English and manners."

Remy looked at his boyfriend and they both shook their heads but oddly enough this time it was Draco who agreed first to come with Hagrid and help him work with his brother when they had the time to do so. Hagrid looked like it was Christmas and after they said goodbye to his brother, he led them from the forest.

On the way up to the castle Draco groaned. "I think we should have listened to the centaurs when they said that Hagrid was taking us into danger again."

Remy sighed. "I know he means well but some times I fear the man is going to get us killed. I can't believe we have agreed to this."

Draco smirked. "I can't believe I am the one who said yes first. You're usually the one who gets us into these kinds of things and has to convince me."

Remy pulled him close for a kiss. "I guess I am rubbing off on you. And I think after the battle with you guys over tutoring, I wasn't up for any fight."

Draco pulled his boyfriend close and walked arm in arm back to their tower. Remy had something on his mind but it wasn't the promise they had made to Hagrid but the warning that the centaurs had given him. He knew it didn't necessarily mean Jackal but he knew he had to take them seriously.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy and Draco had quidditch practice that morning but Angelina agreed to cut it short so when the Hogsmeade weekend started at 11, the team would be able to head into town with their friends. Hermione and the others found them as they were coming out of the change room with the twins, Katie and Alicia.

"So it is all set. Those who are interested in the club are meeting us in town." Hermione told them.

Remy hid a small groan at the sound of that. "Town? I thought we had agreed to the room of requirements."

Susan answered. "We decided we would see who wanted to join and see who was serious, before we revealed the room of requirements to everyone."

Remy looked at them. "You promised me you were not going to go crazy with this. You remember your promise to not drive me to insanity."

Fred chuckled. "I believe it was your love sick boyfriend over there who made that promise but don't worry, we haven't gone to wild on you."

Draco put an arm around his waist and kissed him for reassurance, whispering to him that if they had invited half the school, he and Draco would play hooky and go off on their own some where and leave the twins to teach it.

George had over heard that and winced. "Us teach. We actually want them to learn something don't we. Pranks and charms yes, this no."

Remy saw Ron headed for town and remembered his sister was serving detention as she did every weekend. He knew that it would have raised to many suspicions anyways if she had been invited to come and join the club. Remy had been doing training with her, that only George and Draco knew about of course.

Blaise came up to Remy. "Don't worry. At least everyone is not meeting us at the Hogshead until 2pm. You will have some time to enjoy the town before it."

Remy was relieved to hear that he wasn't giving up his entire day. "Maybe you guys should be paying me for teaching you, for giving up more of my rare free time."

His friends chuckled at the very thought and they knew he had been kidding. Remy rested his head against Draco's shoulder and his boyfriend assured him as they entered town, that they would get some time alone and to have some fun before the little meeting began.


	81. the animal on the prowl?

Remy's mood had been good as he spent the morning with his boyfriend in town but as soon as he entered the Hogshead with Draco his mood went down hill as he saw that his friend's idea of not going over board, was definitely not the same as his. Remy groaned and turned around to leave but the twins grabbed him.

"No. You're not getting away that easily. You agreed to this." Fred said.

George nodded. "And now that we have you and everyone in the same room with each other, this is going to happen."

Susan came to his defence though. "You know threatening Remy here into teaching us is not the best way to convince him you guys. Leave off."

Remy kissed her on the cheek. "I suddenly remember why you have always been one of my best friends Susan."

Susan smiled and motioned for him to come with her, reassuring him with a whisper that as soon as they found out all of the hard work that they were going to be expected to do and on weekends, the numbers would likely thin out.

Draco whispered to him as well as they went to the group. "And if they don't, I will help you hex those two for this."

Remy nudged him in the ribs but kissed him. "And I remember why I keep you around as well."

There was his usual bunch in the form of the twins, Susan and Hannah, Hermione and Luna, Neville and Blaise but there were also the quidditch girls, and Seamus and Dean, Lavender and Pavarti, and a few others he didn't recognize. He was scared by how many sixth and seventh years there were among them.

Lee seemed to notice his look. "You're doing seventh year and above charms in duelling with Jackal. And besides we need for you to help us pass our NEWTS."

A guy he learned was named Michael spoke up. "I still don't know about this. I mean yes he is a book worm and a show off in class but what does that mean?"

Hannah shot him a look. "We have all seen what he can do in the classroom and he is able to duel against Jackal."

George nodded. "You know he brags that Remy has actually deflected his hexes where none of us can. I think Remy has become his little favourite."

Remy groaned at the sound of that and listened as the others argued about his skills. Many mentioned that they knew even if Remy would not admit it, that he was the one who had defeated the Basilisk.

Remy finally drew them to a quiet. "Look I am not saying I am some auror or some amazing star or something. But I am willing to help tutor you guys."

Hermione nodded. "He has been helping us on weekends and we're already doing better. And we all know we need help with the practical side of things."

A Hufflepuff with Ginny spoke up. "Is it true that your Uncle was teaching you how to make a patronus when he was teaching here a few years ago?"

Remy smiled and nodded. "He did. I can create a full corporeal patronus and he has been working with me to be able to teach my patronus to speak for messages."

If Remy had any chance of backing out of teaching this little group he had thrown it away now for almost everyone that was there looked thoroughly impressed and when paper was sent around for people who wanted to be a member of the group, to sign up, there wasn't one person who didn't sign the list.

Remy explained about the room of requirements. "Next Saturday afternoon after lunch, we will meet for out first practice."

Since Slytherin had quidditch practice at that time it was not a conflict for anyone there and everyone agreed to come. "Can't we do it tomorrow?' one asked.

Remy shook his head. "I need time to prepare for the first session and with quidditch and today I have a ton of homework this weekend. Next Saturday everyone."

Everyone reluctantly agreed and other then his close friends everyone piled out. Remy sunk back down into a chair and put his head in his hands. He had no idea even now how they had convinced him to go through with this plan. He had enough in his plate without taking on this group.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and kissed him. "I promise we will help keep you sane Remy. An insane teacher would not help any of us out."

Fred nodded. "We all remember Quirell and Lockhart and we wouldn't want another mad teacher who we need to send to St Mungo's like Lockhart."

Hermione though came up with another issue. "You know we should come up with a way to contact each other for sessions if we need it. A private way."

Remy thought of something. "You know I think I remember a charm we could use on an item of choice. It could give a date and time."

Hermione and Remy started talking about it as they both had remembered the Protean charms from one of their text books. It was a seventh year charm but Remy was sure he would be able to perform it and they thought about using it on knutts for everyone. They thought they could work it out before the next session.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Sunday after they were done their homework in the morning Hermione and Remy went to work on the knutts for an hour before they went down for lunch and after a number of failed attempts they were able to make it work.

Hermione took a number of them. "I will have them passed out in my house and you guys do the same here. I assume Ginny can handle the few badgers."

Remy nodded and pocketed the ones he was going to give his groups. "We should get down and have some lunch or I think that I might pass out soon."

Hermione agreed and they filled their bags with their books and headed down to the Great Hall with the rest of their friends and they assured their friends they had found a way to make the coins work out for them.

Remy was about to leave with Draco when Jackal came over to him. "I was wondering Mr Snape if you'd join me for a bit. I know we usually wait till Tuesday..."

Remy shared a look with Draco remembering what the centaurs had said but he shrugged it off. "I'd be happy to get some training. I finished my homework."

Jackal nodded and asked Remy to join him in a half hour. Remy ended up giving his coins to Blaise and Draco to hand out and Draco took him on a slow walk up to the professor's classroom. Draco was not all that happy that Remy was going.

He looked at Remy and kissed him. "You remember what Magorian told you please. I want you to be safe around him. Even here at school."

Remy tried to calm him even though he too was worried. "I promise that I will not let my guard down around the man. I will remember my dads, and Magorian's words of warning."

Draco left him at the door. "I know there is a possible chance that their prophecy does not mean Jackal but I don't want anything to happen to my boyfriend."

Remy's response was cut off by an upset looking Chloe who came running out of the classroom from DADA. He knew that she spent her detentions with the professors but he had not thought she would be having one with Jackal, especially when he had just seen the man at lunch.

Remy didn't care at that moment if anyone saw him when he stopped her. "Chloe? What is wrong? Why are you crying?"

Chloe reached up and dried her tears. "Its nothing I promise Remy. I was doing some cleaning and I slipped and hit my head. Nothing else."

Remy looked his sister up and down. "You would tell me if something was wrong right? You know I can't keep you safe if I don't know what is going on."

Chloe nodded her head. "I promise Remy. I promise there is nothing you need to worry about. But thank you Remy."

When his sister took off down the hall he could not help but feel like she was lying to him and he knew that there was something seriously wrong with his sister and there had to be something he could do for her. He just wished he had some idea of what that was.

Draco seemed to notice his worry. "I will go and talk to your sister and see if there is something wrong. I'll get George to help if I need to."

Remy looked at his boyfriend in total shock. "You would really do that for my sister?"

Draco shook his head. "No but I would really do that for you. I know you won't feel better until you know she is okay."

Remy knew how lucky he was to have such an amazing boyfriend and he was relieved he could concentrate on his duelling session with Jackal. He knew George and Draco would get her to talk one way or another.

Remy entered the classroom and went to the duelling room where Jackal smiled. "As early as ever Mr Snape. Let us get started."

Remy bowed to him in proper fashion. "Yes, professor."

Knowing Draco was checking on his sister Remy allowed himself to focus on his training and he hit a new record of four blocked spells by the end of the session though he was more winded then ever before. When they were cooling down though Remy started feeling at unease as he noticed the man seemed to be looking at him oddly when Harry was bending to grab his robes.

The man handed him his water and his hand brushed Remy briefly. "Don't want you to pass out."

Remy wasn't sure what it was about the seemingly innocent gesture but something about the look in the man's eyes made him shudder inside. "Thank you sir."

Remy escaped from the room as soon as he comfortably could. He told himself as he went that Jackal had done nothing and that the man was trying to help him. He was just letting his worry for his sister and the prophecy from the centaurs, get to him. He didn't even know the prophecy had anything to do with Jackal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco with George in tow went in search of Chloe, hoping that she'd not be in Slytherin. Neither of them really wanted to spend any time with her but they both loved her brother dearly and they'd do this for her.

They were surprised when they found her in the room of requirements, after they had given up, believing she must be in the dungeons. "Chloe?" Draco called.

Chloe's head shot up and she looked between them expecting to see her brother there but when she didn't she turned away. "Leave me alone."

Draco and George shared a look which plainly said that they'd both happily do as she asked and turn around and leave but once again reminding themselves of her brother, they instead went across to her.

Draco looked down at her. "What is wrong?"

Her head shot up. "What do you care? My brother isn't around for you to impress with your fake sympathy, I know you only helped me last year because of him."

George spoke up. "You're right, we did. And we're here because of him. Remy was scared about how upset you were and he wasn't able to come find you himself."

Chloe suddenly went pale when Draco explained that he was having private lessons with Jackal and after seeing her reactions to that and remembering the warning from the centaurs, Draco knew there was something seriously wrong.

Draco knelt down in front of her. "I know something is wrong and you need to tell me. Stop trying to protect your brother from the truth or you might hurt him."

George came over. "I know you don't want your brother worried about you Chloe, and that is probably as noble as I have ever imagined you, but he is with Jackal now and if there is something he needs to know about the man, you need to tell us."

Chloe showed them her hands where they saw bright red marks. "He said the ministry has permitted corporal punishment again. He has been using a ruler."

Draco looked in horror at the marks on her hands and realized from some of the old scars, it wasn't the first time. Chloe explained that she was supposed to spend part of her detentions every Saturday with Jackal, as part of her continued detentions, and as well as lines he was hitting her.

Draco shook his head. "You should have told us. Even I don't want you hurt like this Chloe. You should have told your brother."

Chloe was still pale as she looked up from her hands. "You don't think he'd try something like this with Remy?"

Draco wasn't sure. The man seemed to like Remy and he definitely had not been given a reason by Remy to punish him but if he was capable of doing this to a student, what else was he capable of doing. And with the words of the centaurs in his head, his mind was spinning. He knew from the look on George's face, he was thinking the same thing right now.


	82. trip to the hospital wing

Remy sipped the water in the bottle that he had been handed and he tried to calm his nerves but there was something about the way that the man was looking at him, which was sending shivers up and down his spine.

Jackal came over to him. "You know I have never been so impressed with the physical as well as magical abilities of a student as young as you are Remus"

Remy noticed the use of his first name and not Mr Snape as the man tended to use. "Thank you I guess sir."

Jackal was moving even closer to him. "I assume you have this nice set of muscles from playing quidditch all of these years."

Remy was starting to feel scared as the man was inches from him now. "I guess so sir."

Jackal closed the distance the final amount and Remy tried to pull back as the man's hand ran down his back, but Remy was starting to feel slightly light headed and he seemed to be loosing control over his own thoughts. He knew something was wrong and he had to get out of here and quick.

Remy pulled away from him as best as he could. "I need to get out of here professor. My boyfriend will be worried if I am late getting back to the tower."

Jackal smirked a bit. "Your boyfriend? I must say I would have thought a young man like you would have gone for someone more lets say mature then Mr Malfoy."

Remy grabbed for his things. "He is mature enough for me sir. Now I really need to be going."

Remy half expected the man to stop him but all Jackal did was call after him. "I will see you for our regular practice on Tuesday night."

His heart racing and his head spinning Remy made it from the classroom but he made it barely half way back to his tower when his knees started giving out on him and he was forced to sink onto a window ledge. His head was in his hands when he heard a voice. For a moment he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Remy, hey it's just me." Draco's voice reassured him.

Remy turned and sunk into the comforting arms of his boyfriend. "How is Chloe?"

Draco looked at him. "Right now I am more worried about you. You look pale and the fact that you jumped when you heard us coming."

Remy noticed that he wasn't alone and was surprised to see his sister was there as well. He could see from her face that she had been crying though right now all he saw in her eyes was concern for her big brother. George was no different.

Chloe came over. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Remy looked at her for the first time and noticing she had her hands hidden he pulled them from her pockets. "Chloe! You were supposed to tell me if he hurt you."

Chloe looked down at her hands. "I didn't want to worry you Remy. There was nothing you could do to protect me without getting into trouble."

She explained what she had been told about corporal punishment being allowed here at school and his heart sunk to think this was not the first time his sister had been through this, or that he had not known. His sister had definitely grown up a lot he realized if she had not gone running to him or someone else about what had been done to her, even if she knew there were no rules against it. She was right, Remy really couldn't do anything if the ministry permitted it, but it didn't stop him from being upset she had not told him.

Draco spoke up. "She finally told us when we explained about the centaurs and that we were concerned he might try to do something to you Remy."

George nodded. "I know you would not give the man a reason for detention or punishment but if did this to Chloe, we don't know what he is capable of doing."

Remy didn't want to worry them for he wasn't sure he hadn't been just so tired he was reading to much into things. He was definitely exhausted; his body was on the verge of collapse right now. The man had simply been complimenting him on how well he had done in their practices, nothing else, he told himself.

He kissed his boyfriend who looked on the edge of panic. "Nothing to worry about. Practice as usual. Like you said I have never given him reason to strike me."

Draco did not look completely convinced. "You would tell me if there was something wrong wouldn't you?"

Remy shot a look at his sister and George but he nodded. "I promise you guys that there is nothing wrong. I will keep on guard with the man though."

Before she headed for the dungeons Chloe came to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but this goes both ways. You can tell me if something is wrong."

Remy kissed his sister on the cheek. "I promise little sis. Now please tell me if something happens again. I don't care if I can't help, I still get to worry."

Chloe nodded and ran off to the dungeons and Remy made his way to Gryffindor with George and his boyfriend. His head was still spinning and Draco looked even more concerned when Remy allowed them to help him into bed as he was done his homework. He swore to them and to himself he was just tired from all of the practice but he wasn't so sure about it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Remy woke up in the morning he was feeling horrible as if his head was going to explode and after nearly collapsing when he tried to get out of bed, he conceded he needed some help. His roommates were still asleep but he couldn't seem to get back to his feet.

"Draco. Blaise. Someone." Remy called.

Both of his friends as well as Seamus all shot up though Dean was still snoring. Draco came to his side. "What happened?"

Remy was shaking and looked like he was sweating from a fever though he had none. "My head. I don't know what happened."

Draco turned to Blaise. "Go and get one of the twins from their dorm and tell them we need help down here. I don't think I can carry Remy to the hospital wing."

Blaise ran out of the dorm and soon after returned with a tired but worried looking George with him. George had only thrown a robe over his pyjamas and Remy was upset about getting his friend out of bed in his pyjamas. He tried to protect but no one was listening to him.

George motioned for a blanket from Draco which he wrapped around Remy. "No protests. You need Pomfrey. I am taking you to the hospital wing right now."

Remy tried to stop him but he was to weak to put up any kind of fight. "You're still in your pyjamas George. Just put me back in bed."

George shook his head and stood with Remy in his arms. "I can deal with being in my pyjamas. Breakfast is not for another hour so no one should be up."

Draco leaned in to kiss him. "Remy, stop arguing. You're obviously sick and if you don't go quietly I will stun you myself."

Remy could see the real look of concern in the face of his boyfriend and the others in the room and he knew they had the right to be. His head had not stopped spinning and something was definitely up. He reluctantly nodded his agreement though it wasn't like at this point anyone needed him to. As George carried him from the tower towards the hospital wing with Draco in tow, Remy was grateful that George was right and no one was awake or at least out.

Poppy came as George put him down. "What has happened with you Mr Snape now? It has been a long time since you wound up in my wing."

Draco spoke. "We found him on the floor this morning, something about his head. He was in bad shape after a duelling practice with Professor Jackal last night."

Madam Pomfrey sent the two worried friends off saying that at the very least they were to go to the tower and change before they came back, an excuse to have Remy alone so she could examine him. She also knew that he might not be willing to speak openly in front of a worried Draco.

When they were gone she turned to him and started running a diagnostic spell on him. "Now tell me Mr Snape exactly what is going on with you young man?"

Remy knew it was no good holding his tongue so he told her how he felt the night before and this morning. "I really have no idea why. I thought it was practice."

Poppy was slightly confused by her results. "You're magic seems depleted quite a bit but the little bit of duelling practice yesterday should not have been enough."

Remy paled at the sound of that. "What does that mean Madam Pomfrey? Is there something wrong with me?"

Poppy didn't want to scare Remy as she wasn't sure exactly what happened but there was a chance he had a slight bug and she knew he was always over doing it with quidditch and everything else. She told him she was sure it was a stomach bug and insisted don keeping him in the hospital wing for the next two days.

Remy groaned. "Do I have to Madam Pomfrey? Can't I just go and stay in my own bed for two days?"

She shook her head. "No. I would like the two of you to stay here so I can keep an eye on you. Make sure you rest, eat and take the potions I want you to take."

Remy groaned. "You don't have to tell my dad and Papa do you? You know they're going to be worried if they find out I am in the hospital wing again."

Poppy shook her head. "I think a case of the flu is not enough to worry them over. You give them more then enough reasons for stress, without it."

When Draco and George came back they had Blaise with them and they were all relieved to learn that Remy just had some kind of flu and Draco threatened to send word home to his Papa if Remy did not stay in the hospital bed as Poppy wanted him to. He knew he must have really scared his boyfriend if Draco was threatening to sick his Papa on him. The only thing worse would have been threatening to sick his dad on him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Poppy was not sure what to do. There was something definitely odd about Remy's results she had taken and she would have sworn he had ingested something which had drained some of his powers and was making him sick. She had never seen anything like this before.

She called Horace to her office. "Can you tell me if Remy Snape and his class have been using any of these ingredients in potions lately?"

Horace looked down at the list. "A few of them at different times though but some of these I'd not use until seventh year potions next term."

Poppy saw the ones he had pointed at. "Do we have any of these in the greenhouses do you know? I mean I need to know how Remy came into contact with it."

Horace nodded and confirmed that they were all to be found in the greenhouses. There was a good chance that Remy would have come into contact with all of the ingredients at some point but for them to react like this, it seemed more deliberate.

She was searching through some of her books later when Filius came in. "I came to bring some work for Mr Snape since he missed my class this afternoon."

Poppy motioned to the bed where he was sleeping. "He won't be doing any practical work until next week but I'm sure he'd like to have some homework."

Filius laughed. "I think that the boy is one of the only students who would not use a stay in the hospital wing as a reason to get out of doing his homework."

Poppy took a chance and spoke to Filius about the issue she was having and Filius went a bit pale. He didn't explain why he looked worried but he offered to speak with Remy when he woke up.

Poppy thanked the professor. "I know that he is fond of you. I believe save for his Uncle, you have always been one of his favourites."

Flitwick looked over at the boy in the bed. "He has definitely been one of my favourite students of all times. I will come to speak to him over dinner tonight."

Poppy wasn't sure why the man wouldn't tell her what he was thinking but if it was something medical she knew he would have spoken up. She was just grateful that the man was willing to help Remy who most of the staff considered like family and not a student, since he was born. She was just hoping he could help and she could keep her promise not to have to tell his dads what was happening.


	83. sick bed discussions

Remy's head was no longer spinning but he felt as weak as he had when he had the dragon pox, and Madam Pomfrey had no problem keeping him to bed for he could not have made it more then five feet from the bed without collapsing.

He woke later that afternoon and from the sun coming from the window he knew it was nearing dinner. He was surprised to see someone come in. "Professor?"

Professor Flitwick came to his bed side. "I thought you might be a bit bored and I thought I could bring you some of your homework since you'll be here till Thursday."

Remy smiled at his favourite teacher and took the book and work for him. "Thank you sir. I have had little energy to do anything but sleep today but later I will."

Remy had not been happy when he had woken from his nap a few hours ago to be told by Madam Pomfrey that what ever bug she thought he had seemed a bit stronger and she had decided he needed to stay until Thursday morning at the earliest, an extra night then originally planned.

Filius surprised him by pulling up a chair. "Remy, I think the two of us need to have a bit of a talk. I spoke to Madam Pomfrey and I am a bit worried."

Remy was surprised. "You spoke to Madam Pomfrey about me sir?"

He nodded. "You're one of my favourite students and while you're not a Ravenclaw, I was worried. I know you have refused to have your dads told, so I hoped you'd at least speak with me."

Remy had always liked the man but he was a bit surprised to see him taking such personal concern. "I'll talk to you sir. Is there something wrong?"

Filius sighed. "Remy there was a number of odd ingredients in your system. Some you use in potions class but the mixture of them seemed to be deliberate."

"Deliberate? You don't think I have been taking some kind of potions do you?" Remy asked.

Filius shook his head. "No Remy, I know you better then that. Remy have you ever heard of a date rape potion before?"

Remy went absolutely pale at the sound of that. "Yes. Sir, what does this have to do with me?"

Filius really didn't want to scare him but Remy needed to know. "The ingredients in your system, most of them are used in a common date rape potion."

The words hit home with Remy. He had been slipped a date rape potion? But when and by whom? And why for that matter? He had never thought this would happen here at school. He was trembling from head to toe and it was not the effects of his illness.

Flitwick put a hand on him. "Remy, has any one given you something odd to drink lately? Has anyone been acting strange? I need you to tell me if you can."

Remy nodded. "Professor Jackal was acting odd last night. And I started to feel like this after duelling. The man has seemed strange around me lately."

Filius wasn't certain why he was not more surprised. "I will look into Professor Jackal for you Remy, I promise. But I want you to keep your distance from the man."

Remy had a problem. "Sir, I have agreed to extra training with him in duelling two nights a week. I'm worried if I break it off, he might get angry with me."

Filius knew that Remy had a point there. He knew that for him to stop the man he needed more proof then Remy's concerns and he wasn't even sure if this was a date rape potion used on Remy. There had been other potion ingredients in his system that Flitwick could not explain. For now the school would continue to be told Remy had some kind of bug which he actually did, why his body was having such a hard time Flitwick realized, with dealing with the effects of such a potion.

He smiled. "How about I take over for him with your duelling practice Remy? I was a duelling champion in my day and I'd enjoy working with you. Solve the issue."

Remy remembered the man telling him about his own days. "I'd like that sir if you're not to busy with classes. But will Jackal agree to it?"

Filius stood. "You leave that to me to handle. I will see that you no longer need to spend evenings with him. Please just keep on your guard around the man."

"I will sir." Remy promised him.

"And I want you to make sure if you think something is wrong, you come to me. I promise you can tell me anything and I won't run to your dads unless needed."

Remy swore to the little professor that he would come to him if needed and to keep on guard around Jackal even though he already was, and Flitwick assured him by the time he returned to classes on Thursday, he would have sorted out the issue of his extra training with the man. Remy was just grateful he had someone to speak with other then his friends for he didn't want to worry Draco or his sister or anyone else. And he had been worried to tell the headmaster or McGonagall for he knew they'd go to his dads.

As Filius was leaving Poppy came over to him. "How did it go?"

Flitwick just nodded. "I won't go into it as it is between Remy and I right now but rest assured I will take care of it. Just treat the bug Remy also has."

Poppy nodded and as the man left she went over to Remy to give him his next dose of potions as Dobby had arrived with his dinner tray. She would not ask Remy either what he had Professor Flitwick had spoken of. She would trust Filius that he had what ever was going on, under control.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Tuesday afternoon Remy still was unable to get out of bed even for the bathroom but he had enough energy to work on a bit of his homework which his teachers had brought him when he insisted. His head was starting to spin though so he had been happy for a break when the door opened but shocked again by who came in.

"Uncle Siri? But how? Madam Pomfrey assured me she would not contact my dads about this." Remy said.

Sirius leaned down to kiss his head. "She didn't, or at least not in her mind. Besides it was Draco who did. He thought you might need some one right now."

Remy hugged him. "I didn't want to worry my dads, you know how Daddy gets when I am sick or hurt, and Papa is not much better. But I'm happy you're here."

Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know Draco said you only had the flu bug cub but he also told me of a slight concern about a certain teacher of yours."

Remy was not surprised his boyfriend had told his godfather. "I guess Draco decided that telling you was not breaking his promise to not tell my dads."

Sirius smiled. "You know that boy just loves you like crazy and seeing his boyfriend so sick scared the heck out of your young man. Now come on cub, tell me."

Remy after being sworn that Sirius would not run to his dads, told him what had been going on with Jackal including the warning he had received from the centaurs though he did not mention about the date rape potion that Filius had told him about. He knew if he told him, there was no way Sirius would not go to his dads. He saw Sirius visibly pale with every passing moment and he knew Sirius was already having trouble with the thought of keeping his promise to his godson to keep it quiet.

"I will not tell your dads but you are to tell Flitwick and if things get worse, me or Uncle Moody. You hear me?" Sirius asked.

Remy had never heard his godfather sound so worried or serious before. "Yes Uncle Siri. I promise if things get bad I will send an owl to you or Uncle Moody."

Sirius kissed his head again. "You know as well as I that the centaurs are to be trusted with their prophecies. If they warned you Remy, please be on guard for me."

Remy pulled his phoenix pendent out. "I have this if I ever need help from you guys. I have never stopped wearing it since last year."

Sirius took out his wand and cast a spell. "I have added a charm so it will activate to any member of the order's pendants. Not just Uncle Moody's pendent."

Remy and his godfather spoke for quite some time after that. Sirius surprised him by insisting that if Remy was in physical danger and he needed help right away, that he would go to the Forbidden forest.

"You have been adopted into the herd and you know that they will protect you. If you need aid before the order can come, you will go there." Sirius insisted.

Remy nodded. "I promise. I know Firenze and the centaurs will protect me if I need their help. I don't think I will need it. But I promise."

Sirius was relieved. "I know we hope that the school is safe but we have known in the past that isn't always true. I am just happy you have the centaurs."

Remy had never really thought when he had been adopted into the herd that it might come in handy for something. He had been honoured to be invited to be a member and to be invited to come to their herd when he chose to, but the thought he might actually need their offer of air, had never occurred to him till now.

Sirius lost some of his seriousness before he left. "Do not be too angry at that boyfriend of yours. He just loves you a lot and was honestly worried about you."

Remy smiled. "I know and I might threaten to hex him but I'll take it easy on him."

Sirius laughed and after one last hug and kiss and promise from his son to be careful, keep in contact and trust the centaurs, Sirius finally left the hospital wing as he had a meeting he needed to attend to.

Poppy came in as always with his potions as it was nearly dinner time. "I promise I did not send for him or tell your fathers."

Remy just shook his head. "I know, he admitted who the loose lipped person was and I'm sure the culprit will be here to see me soon enough."

Poppy smiled at that and when she was sure that he had finished drinking every one of the potions and she had checked his temperature again, she headed for her office. She was of course aware of who would be showing up for dinner and had no doubt which one had been the one to contact his godfather.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

George and Chloe who had surprised Draco and George by insisting on coming up with them to see her brother, were surprised when Draco came to a stop outside the door of the infirmary and seemed reluctant to go in.

George looked at him. "You know he is not infectious, heck we have visited him enough times."

Draco was pale. "I kind of did something I shouldn't have done and I have a feeling that he might want to hex me when we go in."

George put an arm around him. "I think that he loves you enough he won't do any permanent damage at least. Besides, he is too weak right now to do any magic."

Draco smiled at the memory though he wasn't sure that his boyfriend would not hex him when he got his strength back. He loved Remy and he just wanted his boyfriend to be safe and he knew that Remy would never send for Sirius himself or anyone.

From the look on his boyfriend's face when he entered, Sirius had definitely already come. "Remy..."

Remy cut him off. "Hi George and Chloe, I see you brought Draco with you. I'm surprised my sneaky little boyfriend was willing to show his face after sicking my godfather on me."

George laughed when he realized why Draco had been scared. "So that is why Draco thought he might need my protection? Draco, I think I might let him hex you."

Remy took pity on his boyfriend and pulled him into a kiss. "I think I can forgive you this time. At least it wasn't dad. But try it again and I will not hold back."

Draco relaxed visibly for even though he knew his boyfriend couldn't now, he did have a long memory. He sunk down onto the bed next to Remy and kissed his boyfriend again, reminding Remy how much he loved him and was just worried for him.

Chloe came over to her brother. "I have to get to dinner or people will wonder but I just wanted to see with my own eyes that you were okay."

Remy squeezed her hand. "Thanks sis. Weak as a kitten right now but I'm getting better. I promise I will be back to fighting condition by the end of the week."

Chloe left them but George and Draco stayed for dinner with Remy and were soon joined by Fred and Blaise as well, when the meal was over. Before they left Remy made sure that they would pass the news on that their first tutoring session was cancelled. He was not to do practical work till Monday and he had no intention of exhausting himself early. His friends did not stay long as he started drifting off back to sleep about an hour after dinner.

He wasn't sure how long he had been out though when he was woken with a jolt that night and saw someone looming over him. "What?"

Professor Jackal was leering down on him. "I had to come check on my favourite little student didn't I? I was a bit surprised to find you choose Filius over me for your duelling training?"

Remy was starring to feel really uncomfortable around the man. "I have just worked with Professor Flitwick longer and feel more at ease with him sir."

Jackal came closer. "You know I will be keeping an eye on you young Remus. I am very interested in you. I think I will still find some alone time with you."

As the man moved closer to him flashes of the night in duelling ran through his mind and Flitwick's warning about the date rape potion in his water. He was starting to panic as he was too weak to run and his wand was no where in reaching distance.


	84. unexpected saviors

Remy was petrified. He knew there was no proof it had been the man who had slipped him the potion but the warnings and his odd behaviour and now the way he was leering over him in bed, scared Remy to the bone. He knew he could not reach for his wand in his bed side table without possibly setting the man off some how.

"Professor, you really shouldn't be in here tonight sir. I know Madam Pomfrey will come check on me soon." Remy said, trying to sound calm.

The man kept approaching him. "Madam Pomfrey has gone to her apartments for the night and I assure you she won't be coming to check on you till morning."

Remy's heart was pounding in his chest. He knew that the hospital ward had alarms on it; monitoring spells that if any of the patients were in need of help, the matron would come and take care of them. He wondered if the man had blocked it some how.

Jackal noticed him reach for his pendant under his gown and grabbed his hand. "No. No. We wouldn't want anyone to interrupt our little talk."

Remy tried to activate the pendent but his hand was grabbed by the man and he would not let it go. "Please sir, what are you doing? You're scaring me."

Jackal leaned down over him. "Scaring you? I was told that you were the big brave hero. Scared of your professor are you? Maybe you should be."

Remy tried to pull away from the man. "I will tell my dads, and my Uncle. My Uncles are aurors; one is head of the aurors. You won't get away with this."

Jackal reached down and Remy tried to back away as best as he could but the man's hand grabbed him through the blankets and he bit back a sob as he felt the man's hand between his legs. Another hand covered his mouth.

"No little boy you won't be telling anyone. No one will believe you; you have a fever and were dreaming. And if you tell anyone, your little friend Chloe will be spending every night in detention with me." Jackal whispered.

Remy was fighting back the sobs as the man was groping him. When Jackal took his hand over his mouth he sobbed out. "Stop. Please. I won't tell anyone."

Jackal was looking like he was about to do something worse when suddenly there was a crash outside of the hospital wing door, followed by several more and Remy heard voices he never thought he'd ever be happy to hear.

"Peeves get back here. You're in for it now." Filch screamed at the top of his lungs.

Peeves was chanting on the top of his lungs. "Nasty little kitty all a wettty wetty."

Jackal pulled back from him. "Seems you have been spared some fun tonight from that man, but you can be sure I will find time alone with you soon."

Remy slumped back against the pillows. "Please sir leave me alone, please. I promise I won't tell anyone. Just leave me alone."

Jackal leered down at him. "You won't tell anyone, to protect that little friend of yours but I promise you and I will be doing this and more soon enough."

When Jackal had stocked out of the room Remy fell back against the pillows sobbing and shaking. He knew he couldn't tell anyone, not his dads. The man was right, he had a fever that night and everyone would think he was dreaming or imagining things. His hands went to the pendent around his neck for a moment but he knew he could not risk his sister. If the man did this to him, and he already beat Chloe, what would be stop at if Remy made accusations against him? He'd just have to make sure to avoid ever being alone with the man and trust Flitwick could help him.

He was starting to drift off again when the door opened and he was shocked to see Nick float in. "Did our little diversion help you?"

Remy looked up and should have known. "Nick, you did it again? You helped me out of detention in second year. How did you know though?"

Nick smiled. "A certain professor asked the ghosts of the school to keep an eye out for you. He said to make sure Professor Jackal was never alone with you."

Remy knew he was talking about Professor Flitwick. "Thank you Nick. You know I appreciate your help as much as second year. You can thank Peeves for me."

Nick nodded. "You will tell Professor Flitwick if something happened tonight my young Gryffindor? I always watch out for my lions, especially my favourites."

Remy promised him. "I will tell Flitwick if anything happens, I already promised him I would. I am touched you and the other ghosts would watch over me."

Nearly headless Nick promised once again that they would keep their eyes on Remy as they had promised the charms professor and then left the room and Remy felt some slight comfort in knowing the ghosts were out there. He slowly started to drift off thanks the potions in his system but he grabbed for his wand first and clutched it to his chest.

"He won't do it again. I just need to stay away from him. He won't do it again." Remy muttered to himself as he fell asleep."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was still asleep the next morning when Madam Pomfrey came in and she noticed in surprise he was clutching his wand. She knew Draco had brought it for him when he first came in but it had been in his bed side table. She was a bit surprised to find Remy still asleep and went to take his temperature.

As she was getting the readings the door opened and Filius came in. "How is the boy Poppy?"

Poppy shook his head. "I thought he was getting better but he seems to have a high fever. The bug he had seems to be more persistent then usual."

They were both thinking about the potion and Filius wondered if there was something about the other ingredients in Remy's system which was making the illness hang on longer. He couldn't understand why anyone would try and make the boy sicker but he was definitely concerned.

Poppy looked up. "I was surprised I was not alerted to it last night. My monitoring spells did not go off at all and should have if his fever had spiked like this."

Flitwick was worried. "Have you checked your spells this morning to see if they are working? If he is sicker, we want to make sure you don't miss a call for help."

Poppy nodded and sure enough when she tested the monitoring spells she realized that there was a block on them. She knew even with his wand and skill Remy had no way of doing that to the monitoring spells even if he had not been as sick as he was. A student would never have been able to block them, even Remy.

Poppy turned back to him. "I think the poor boy is going to be here until Monday at this rate. He definitely seems to have no luck when it comes to his health."

Filius nodded but he of course had suspicions something else was up. "I know. I'm not certain we should not consider calling his dads in. He is getting worse."

Poppy started heading for his office. "I will contact them this morning. I know I promised Remy I would not but with this fever now, I think I better."

Filius left the hospital wing and having noticed Remy with his wand as well and knowing about the monitoring spells, he decided he needed to find out. He had asked all of the ghosts to keep an eye on Remy when he was in the hospital and after. If Jackal had been any where near him the night before, one would know. He was about to give up after talking to the Gray Lady, Fat Friar and Bloody Baron.

Nick was coming towards him. "The Baron was telling me you were asking all of us about Remus Snape last night."

Flitwick nodded. "Did you see something happen?"

"I was alerted by Peeves that Jackal had gone into the ward so I got the poltergeist to make a distraction and Filch scared him off." Nick assured him.

Filius sighed. "The monitoring spells on Remy were shut off and his fever is worse. I would like you ghosts to keep watching him please."

Nick assured the little professor that they had sworn not only when he was in the hospital but when he got out, that they'd keep an eye on Remy for him, and make sure he was always kept away from being alone with the man.

Filius thanked him. "I know that keeping an eye on a student isn't really something you guys would do but I appreciate your help with this Nick."

Nick smiled. "That young man is definitely a favourite of mine among my lions and I and the other ghosts have no problem keeping an eye out for him."

Filius walked off as Nick floated away. He knew Remy was considered an oddity in many ways among wizards for the way he treated and respected a number of different groups. He had the house elves of the school falling all over themselves to help him and now the ghosts. He had even heard that the goblins liked him.

He went down to the potions lab in search of Horace. "I know that Madam Pomfrey talked to you about Remy but I have a few new questions about him."

Horace looked up from his cauldron. He was happy to help when he heard Remy was sicker then before. "I have missed the boy in my class dearly. I'll help."

Flitwick explained the new fever and asked about the last few ingredients that weren't needed for the date rape. "Could the two possibly be connected?"

Horace nodded. "It is not common but there is a potion rarely used that they give patients to induce a fever, to burn off an infection. This particular one is rare."

It explained a lot. Using something no one would suspect as it was not often used in hospitals, Jackal if it was the man, had slipped it in with the Date rape potion. He knew that Remy's body would be compromised by the date rape potion and adding the other potion, what should have been a simple cold or flu virus had turned into a full blown fever. He found comfort in knowing that it was something given a few days of rest, Remy would recover easily from, but he was even more worried about the intentions of Jackal and the safety of his favourite student.

He used the floo in his office as he had class soon, to send word to Poppy about what he learned. "Will that be able to help you any?"

The woman nodded. "There is something I can give him. I have no idea how the boy would have got such a rare potion in him. He'll still be here until Sunday at least but we should be able to break the fever."

Flitwick went to his class when he was assured that he would be kept up to date on how the young man was. Usually teachers were not kept in detail like that other then if he would miss class or not but after the help Filius had given her, Poppy was more then happy to accommodate the request.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus and Severus were anxious as they entered the hospital wing. They had been told their son had been admitted to the hospital wing when he collapsed on Monday morning and that what they had thought was a minor flu bug had grown worse and their son had a raging fever.

Remus ran to his son's side when he saw Remy in the bed. He reached down to kiss his son and noticed how hot he was. "Oh cub, how did you ever get this sick?"

Severus was used to illness but even he was scared by how pale and hot his son was. "He'll be fine Remus. He survived a fractured skull; a fever won't keep him out."

Poppy came into the room. "I have had to give your son a few more potions to help with the fever. I didn't want to scare you guys but I thought he might need you."

Severus helped his husband into a chair by the bed. "Thank you for telling us about our son. I know he probably begged you not to send for us when he got sick."

Poppy tried to deny it but both men knew their son too well and knew that he would have not wanted them worried about something as minor as a flu bug. If he had not had the fever though they would have understood not knowing but they were grateful that they had been alerted. Poppy did not tell them about the fever inducer or suspicions Filius seemed to have for they didn't need to be any more worried and there was no real proof anything was happening to Remy.

Draco came in at lunch time and was shocked to see them. "What are you guys doing here? He is going to kill me. He threatened to hex me when I called Sirius."

Severus stood. "I should be angry Sirius knew and not us bit don't worry we'll make sure he knows Poppy called us. Remy spiked a bad fever sometime last night."

Remus noticed the boy go absolutely pale. "She has given him a fever reducer. He likely will be stuck here till the end of the weekend but he will be okay soon."

Draco sunk down onto the bed and took his boyfriend's clammy hand. "I suddenly realize why you two always say that he is going to turn you gray, young."

Both men laughed at that, reminded though Draco and Remy had been close since they were babies, that this was the first time Remy had been sick since the two started dating each other and it probably added to the stress on Draco.

Draco shot them a look. "Sorry I contacted Sirius and not you. He made me swear not to worry you guys but I thought someone should know he was sick."

Severus smiled. "We understand. We know we worry a bit too much when he gets sick but after all he has been through, it is hard. And he is our only cub."

Draco understood as he was reminded how his own mother and father got when he was sick or hurt though he never put his parents through half of the stress that Remy put his fathers through it seemed, or now his boyfriend. He knew Remy had not wanted to worry them but he had a feeling after all this, that Remy would be happy for the comfort of his dads.


	85. taking him home

Remy had been in a fever induced sleep for three days. Neither Remus nor Severus would leave his side for more then an hour or so for a meal, and when Draco and his friends had no classes, they were there by his side as well.

The third night of his fever there was a surprise visitor when his fathers were asleep. She walked over to the bed and placed a kiss on his head. "My precious son."

Remy was still sick with fever but his eyes slowly opened. "Mum?"

Lily knew her son would likely not remember her visit when he got better. "Yes sweety, your mum is here. Your sister told me you were sick and I had to come."

Remy reached out with a clammy hand and grasped her hand. "Mum, it hurts so bad mum. I feel so bad."

She brushed a hair from his forehead as she had never done when he was a baby and kissed his head. "I know angel but you'll get better. I promise sweety, just sleep."

Remy seemed unable to go back to sleep and he was clutching at her hand and there was such a look in his eyes that was breaking the woman's hand desperately, she had to do something for her little boy. She had never been there for him when he was sick as a baby and she had no idea how she had left him crying in a crib when he was sick. She noticed some bottles on the table and grabbed a sleeping draught.

She lifted his head. "Come on sweety drink this for your mum and it will make you sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

Remy let her slip him the potion. "Stay with me mummy, just until I fall asleep. Please stay with me mummy."

Lily brushed a kiss across her son's head and stayed there as he fell asleep. She hated leaving him but she had said it on his birthday and again now. She had fought too hard to throw her husband away. James was here in the castle but he had believed she had gone for air.

She slipped back off towards the guest chambers they had been given. James looked up from his book. "Enjoy your walk Lily?"

Lily nodded. "After being trapped in the headmaster's office all evening discussing the department, it was nice to actually get to stretch my legs for a bit."

James pulled her down for a kiss. "I wish I could have joined you but all of this paper work I had to bring with me."

James had managed to get a job working for the publishing house that had printed all of their texts over the years and though it paid well and helped between their contracts for books with their daughter, James was nothing more then a paper pusher and unlike his wife, he had not been able to simply come to school. Lily stuck with her text books and parenting books.

Lily sighed. "I know that it was hard to get away from work but we both know how important it was for us to be involved with this."

James smirked. "I don't know about that. The Order wasn't even that useful in the day. Most of us got killed because we were so badly managed."

Lily shook her head. "There were not enough of us back then but we have had more time to plan this time around and with the prophecy we know there is an end."

James reluctantly agreed. "I will work with the Order as long as it might be useful for keeping our daughter safe but nothing more."

It had taken a lot of persuasion form his wife to convince James to even agree to this meeting. He had thought that the Order had failed dismally and the only members who had any real strength in the original war, had mostly been killed off. Most of this so called new order were new members, some of them fresh out of auror training like Sirius' little brat of a cousin. Dumbledore had asked them to at least consider for their daughter's sake, working with them.

James growled. "That damned traitor Severus and my two former friends are among the Order. I mean that is surely a sign that they are out of their right minds."

Lily stopped him. "They had their uses last time and if they can help, I don't think we can turn down any help. No one is asking you to work with them again."

James had never seen his wife speak back to him like that. "Lily you can't seriously be telling me you think I need to work with those traitors? I hear you wrong."

A bit of the Lily who had hexed him in fifth year to protect Severus, shone in her eyes a moment. "You heard me. For our daughter, I am willing to do anything."

James had never had his wife stand up to him since they had started dating. He had always loved her passion and her anger at times even but it had always been directed at someone other then him. When Severus proved what scum he was by calling her a mudblood and she came to her senses, she had never done this.

"You know that I love her as much as you do Lily, but I don't see how working with that scum will help her." James tried to talk sense into her.

Lily took his hand. "Please James. If I am wrong we can leave the order but I don't think it could hurt any. For our daughter's sake James, please."

James sighed and reluctantly agreed with his wife that it could not at least hurt their daughter but the second that he saw that the group was not going to be of any use, he had her promise that they would back off from it. He had no intention even if they were in the group of ever working with the scumbag or his two former best friends, no matter what happened he told himself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus was the first to wake the next morning. His werewolf hearing could hear the smallest sound most of the time and the only way he had managed to get any sleep since his son had fallen ill was his husband had been slipping him sleeping draughts when ever he could manage it. Remus was not sure what had wakened him that morning at first until he heard a slight moan from the bed.

He realized his son was waking and he put his hand to his head and saw the fever had finally broken. "Remy? Cub are you awake?"

Severus had woken on the other side and Poppy came from her rooms as the monitors must have gone off. "Your son seems to have beaten the fever."

Remy's eyes were slowly starting to open and Remus and Severus sat down on either side of their son. They could see the shock in the face of their son when he realized he was not imagining it and his dads were by his side.

"Daddy? Papa?" Remy asked it a tiny voice.

Severus leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "Madam Pomfrey contacted us when you ran a fever. You've been out for days cub. We've been so worried."

Remus brushed a hair from his son's eyes. "You gave us quite the scare there little man. She kept her promise but when your fever spiked, she had to call us."

Remy clutched at their hands. "I'm just happy you're here daddy."

Remus knew just how sick and scared his son must have been if he was calling him daddy. Remy had said he was too old and had called him Dad for years except when really scared or sick.

Remy looked around. "How long have I been around Papa? I don't remember anything since Professor Flitwick came to see me on Monday after dinner time."

Severus sighed. "Remy it is Saturday morning. We hoped the fever would break sooner but it looks like you probably will be here until Wednesday now."

Remy clutched at their hands. "I thought I just had the flu Papa. What is wrong with me?"

Remus and Severus shared a look and had no idea what to tell their son. They had been told about the fever inducer he had been slipped but not of the other potion for Flitwick did not want to worry them to much. They didn't like the fact that their son had been obviously attacked here at school.

Remus spoke. "The bug was just a bit stronger then expected and you were so tired from all your classes and practice, your body just could not take it all Remy."

Remy was fighting they could see to stay awake. "Are you guys going to stay with me please? I don't want to be alone in the hospital wing."

Severus had spoken to the headmaster and his husband. "We thought maybe we'd take you home for a few days until you were ready to return to class. If you want."

Remus nodded. "We would like you to feel more comfortable and we know you'd rather have Papa's care."

Remy looked at Madam Pomfrey who nodded and agreed now that his fever had broken it would be okay if Remy went home with his dads as his Papa had medic training. She thought Remy would likely not be ready for the practical side of classes until not this week but the following and suggested that Remy might be more comfortable at home for a week.

Albus had come in. "I think we could arrange it easy enough. We will have Remy's teachers send on his work so he can keep up with it while he is away."

Remy groaned at the thought of all the classes he must have missed. "Well at least Papa and Daddy can give me a hand."

Severus kissed his son. "We will and we will get you caught up before you come back. You know you were already ahead in your classes anyways."

They encouraged Remy to give in to the sleep which had been threatening to over take him the entire talk and promised that when he woke he would either be in bed back home or they would be at least on the way to getting him home. As Remy drifted off his dad turns to Albus.

"You still have no idea who slipped this to my son?" and when Albus shook his head. "Then I think it would be safer as well as easier for my son to get better."

Albus agreed. "Filius and others are looking into it but I agree. At least until Remy is stronger and able to watch out for himself, he'd be better back home."

Remus went to his son's dorm room and with the help of Draco who was a bit reluctant to see his boyfriend go home but knew Remy would be safer back home, he went back to meet his husband to take their boy home. Again they were hit with the realization that school was not as safe for the kids as they thought it was for centuries.

Severus noticed something when they were about to leave. "One of the potion bottles is empty. Did you give Remy something last night?"

Remus shook his head. "I was out before you were thanks to you slipping me one. Perhaps Poppy gave him a potion when we were asleep."

Severus knew his husband was probably right but after what had happened to Remy to make him this sick he was not one to just over look this. He would feel better when he had his son back in his own bed and he knew no one but he or his husband would come near him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy had not woken through the trip home and when they put their son down into his own bed he could see that Remus was still worried. Even with Remy tucked into bed with Dragon by his side and even the old stuffed wolf, Remus was still worried about his son.

Severus put an arm around him. "He's home and no one except us can come near him here. His fever is gone and in a few days he will be driving us crazy."

Remus managed a small smile. "I don't doubt he will be begging you to take him down to the potions lab in the basement by Monday afternoon."

Severus smiled. "No doubt, and will want to get back to school for he has already missed a week of quidditch practices and missing his boyfriend and friends."

Remus finally gave into his husband's reassurances about their son. "You're right. I know I am just worrying to much. His fever is gone and he will be better soon."

Severus managed to convince his husband to go and lay down for the first time since they had gone to school. They had both been sleeping in chairs for days and he wanted his husband to sleep without a potion for once. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stood in the door and could see both the people he loved in the world, sleeping peacefully and know that they were both safe.

He went down to the sitting room and placed a floo call to Sirius and told him what was happening. "I know our son is going to want his Uncle Siri."

Sirius looked quite pale after hearing all of this. "He had a minor bug when I saw him the other day. I can't believe how sick he got since Tuesday."

Severus stopped for a moment. "Tuesday? You saw our son on Tuesday and he did not have the fever yet? He said the last thing he recalls is Monday."

Sirius shrugged. "With the kind of fever he had he probably has a few memory lapses. He will probably remember threatening to hex Draco, soon enough."

The last comment he knew should have put him at ease as intended by Sirius who promised to come soon as he could, but Severus was still worried. He would not tell his husband for he did not want to panic Remus but he hoped Sirius was right and that it was just the fever and that Remy would soon remember.


	86. filling in the blanks

There was something about his son which was bothering Severus. He had tried to run his own blood test on Remy as soon as he got his son home especially after learning his son had not remembered a visit from his Uncle, but it had been too long and there was nothing left in his system. He came up from his lab just as Sirius came into the house.

Sirius noticed how pale he was. "You look like you have not slept in days Severus. Where are your husband and cub?"

Severus sighed. "I managed to convince my husband that he needed some non potion induced sleep and since Remy is sleeping peacefully, I got him to lie down."

Sirius looked towards where the entrance for the stairs was. "Why don't you go and join your husband for a lay down? You look like you could use a nap as well."

Severus hid a smirk. "You know even after years of friendship with you because of our son up there, it sometimes still seems odd you caring about me."

Sirius shrugged and directed him towards the stairs. "Our son and my best friend love you. And I know they will both need you. I will watch over the cub for a bit."

Severus reluctantly allowed himself to be shooed towards his bedroom and Sirius headed into his son's bedroom. Remy looked so tiny and while his fever had broken, he looked worse then the last time that Sirius had seen him. He comforted himself with the reminder that it was only because he had been in a feverish state for days, and now that it had broken and he was home with his dad and Papa to dote after him, he'd be back to normal sooner then later.

Sirius smiled watching him curled up with Dragon and Moony. "That old cat and wolf, how would he ever get better without them?" He said with a smile.

He had not thought he'd get an answer but Remy seemed to have been waking up. "Uncle Siri?"

Sirius went over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it he reached down and brushed a kiss across his son's forehead. He may only be Uncle Sirius but he knew every bruise and every cut, every illness his son had. He knew Remy was happy and had a good life with his daddies but Sirius never stopped seeing him as his baby.

"You gave me quite the scare my cub. You know Papa told me you don't even remember my visit." Sirius told him.

Remy looked a bit confused at him. "You came to visit me Uncle Siri? I remember my friends and Professor Flitwick but when did you come Uncle Siri?"

Sirius was surprised. "Cub I was there on Tuesday and you didn't have a fever yet. You threatened to hex your boyfriend for telling me you were in the infirmary."

Remy looked slightly confused and scared for he was sure he would have remembered threatening to hex his boyfriend or a visit from his beloved Uncle. He was trying hard but he could only remember speaking to Professor Flitwick and falling asleep.

"Uncle Siri, what is wrong with me? Papa says I was just sick but why can't I remember seeing you or threatening Draco?" Remy whispered.

Sirius kissed his brow. "I don't know cub. It is possible you're fever was already starting and just because you've been so sick you are having trouble remembering."

Remy did not look convinced. "Uncle Siri why did you come to see me? I mean it couldn't have been as simply as me having the flu? You are busy with work."

Sirius knew he could try and tell Remy it was just love of his cub but lying to Remy was never easy. "Draco was worried about you and Professor Jackal."

Sirius explained about what the two of them had talked about and Remy promising that he would continue to talk to Filius and if he ever needed help he could summon any member of the order and not just Moody, with his pendent. He was too call his Uncles if something was wrong or go to the centaurs if he was in immediate physical danger.

Remy nodded. "I promise you again Uncle Siri, now that I know what I promised to. I remember talking to Professor Flitwick. He was worried about me."

Sirius took his hand. "We all are cub. We just want to make sure you keep your eyes open at school. Professor Flitwick will keep an eye on you as well though."

"And the Ghosts will too." Remy whispered.

Sirius stared at him. "Are you remembering something Remy? I mean what were you saying about the ghosts of the school?"

Remy shook his head and explained that for some reason he thought he had spoken with Nick when he was in the hospital wing. He couldn't remember much but the ghost had called him his favourite lion and that he and the others were there for him.

Sirius was a bit confused but he thought he could get some answers there. "Well then I am sure we can trust them. And you know the house elves will as well."

Remy nodded. "Tootie has always been willing to come and Dobby as well."

Sirius smiled. "You know Kreacher is sworn to the house of Black and you are my heir. That little elf would die to protect you. He might kill me but he adores you."

That actually made Remy smile a bit and the two of them switched topics for a while and he and Remy played a few games of exploding snap and talked. Remy fell back asleep about an hour later though and Sirius knew it was better for Remy. He reassured Remy's dads that he had been up and talking for a bit and had not been asleep the entire time, when the two fathers finally came from their bedroom. He was happy to see they both had gone a few hours of actual sleep and while it would take a few more night of real sleep to remove the bags, he felt better about leaving them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Filius was working on some grading in his office when there was a knock at the office door. He was surprised when he called for the person to enter, when he saw Sirius Black come into his office. He only saw the man at school since he stopped teaching there, to see Remy and Remy had gone home earlier that day.

Filius motioned for him to take a seat. "Is there something I can do for you Sirius? I haven't had you in my office since I gave you detention in seventh year."

Sirius barked with laughter. "You know I think you're one of few teachers I almost survived seven years without detention from. I knew you were my favourite."

Filius laughed. "I was just willing to over look your pranks as long as you did not play them on me or do any serious injury. Like a certain godson of yours."

Sirius was not all that surprised to find out that the charms professor who had often over looked the original marauders' pranks, knew of the activities of his godson and his little group that called themselves the new marauders. Remy was very much like Remus, he was the brilliant young student and prefect who had a prankster side. It was some times hard for Sirius to remember that it was he and not Remus who was the biological father, but he remembered nurture vs. nature.

Sirius explained the talk he had with his nephew. "My cub told me he thought he had some kind of talk with Nick but he said he was already pretty sick."

Filius smiled. "He did. I was worried Remy might be in danger and I asked the ghosts to keep an eye on him. Nick and the others were only too happy to help."

Sirius paled. "Why though did Nick come in? Did something happen that night? I mean he doesn't even remember that day?"

Filius sighed. "I asked them to make sure Jackal was never alone with him. Jackal was in the infirmary that night and Nick had Peeves scare him off that night."

He started with explaining what Nick had told him but after having the man promise he would not reveal either to Remy that he had told him, or to Remy's dads, Filius told him everything that Remy had told him about the man and what he himself had found out about the potions in his system.

Sirius looked ready to pummel someone. "You're telling me that along with a fever inducer, that man slipped my godson a date rape potion?"

Filius tried to calm him down. "We have no proof it was him but Remy said he was acting creepy and it was after duelling practice that Remy had fallen ill."

Sirius only calmed slightly on hearing this. "I have told him to talk with you and contact me or Moody if needed, and to rely on the centaurs for protection."

Filius listened to the details about his conversation including the elves. "The elves is definitely a good idea but Nick and the others have agreed to continue."

Sirius felt some relief in that. "I know the ghosts will and they can help alert and distract but Kreacher and the elves have magic to protect Remy if needed."

Both men agreed that they would not speak to Remy's dads right now about it for he needed to know that he could trust them to keep their word. If he felt like he could not trust them he would not come to them when he was scared or in need of help, and that would put him in even greater danger then before.

Sirius stood. "I have to get back to London. I spent most of the day with Remy at Spinner's End and I really should be getting home."

Filius stood and walked him to his office door. "I will keep talking with him. I have agreed to take over duelling practice. And I promise to keep you in the loop."

Sirius shook the man's hand. "I know why you are his favourite teacher and I remember why you were mine. Thank you for watching over our cub for us."

Filius shrugged. "After years of being the head of my house and decades of teaching, it comes naturally. Rare it is not an eagle but Remy makes it easy."

Filius watched as the man left and he returned to his paper work. He had been reluctant to betray the confidence the young man had put in him but he knew Sirius well enough to know that Sirius would not let on to Remy about their talk. Remy was in serious danger it seemed and he needed anyone he could on his side.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus and Severus had been asleep that night for a few hours when they were woken from their sleep. Remy who had woken and had eaten dinner with them and spoken, had gone down just after dinner again, was now screaming at the top of his lungs.

Both men ran across the hall and found their son thrashing around in his bed. Severus sunk down on the bed next to him. "Cub, some on wake up cub."

Remy was slowly starting to calm but it took a few minutes of his Papa\s soothing voice and circles in his back for him to wake. "Papa?"

Severus kissed him on the head and lowered him back down against the pillows. "Cub, Daddy and I are here and you're safe. You're home and safe cub."

Remy didn't speak at first and he clutched at both of their hands and the tears were just starting to slow down. The last time he had been this upset was just after the final task of the tournament and it had taken being with his twin to calm him down.

Remus was worried. "Can you tell us cub what your bad dream was about?"

Remy looked scared at the very thought of telling them anything and Severus added. "You know you always feel better when you talk to us. "

They ended up leading a very reluctant Remy back to their bedroom and settling him down between them in bed like when he was little and he slowly told them about his dreams. They were quite an odd jumble of things including at some point being in what seemed like a desert and being stalked by a wild animal. None of it made any real sense other then a concern about the new professor.

Severus sighed. "Remy I think with the fever your memories are pretty scrambled and it caused your dream. Would you like a potion to sleep cub?"

Remy shook his head. "I think I can sleep after talking to you. But can I stay in here with you and daddy please. I know I am too old but I don't want to be alone."

Severus kissed him on the head. "You know the house rule; you're never too old to crawl into bed with daddy and me when you have a bad dream."

Remus and Severus shared a look as their son drifted off to sleep between them and they just prayed Severus was right about the illness scrambling up his thoughts and causing the odd dream. They didn't talk that night but as they drifted off they hoped Remy would sleep through the night. It was the first night since he had fallen ill, that they had not given him potions to keep him out. He had naps during the day but only an hour here or there really.


	87. returning to school

Remy's fathers were happy to see that they had been right and by Monday morning Remy was begging for his Papa to take him down to the lab with him. Remy was still a bit weak and they insisted he wait at least until Wednesday. They kept him away with the threat that if he was ready on Monday for the lab, that they would be sending him back to school before the weekend. It really had been an empty threat for they didn't want him back at school until he could do practical magic and he could defend himself. Remy though stayed away from the lab as long as he was permitted to come downstairs to the sitting room and do his homework there.

Wednesday morning came to slow for Remy who was done all of his reading and nearly his other work. His Papa took pity on him. "Why are you sitting there?"

Remy looked up from where he was curled up on the couch doing some charms work. "Because you guys won't let me go outside or move from this spot."

Severus came and kissed him on the head. "I believe I said on Wednesday you could come to the lab with me. I thought you'd be down there first thing."

Remy's face lit up like he was told it was Christmas. "Really? I mean potions is the only class I can do my practical work in."

Severus nodded and before he could get out a vocal response, his son had jumped up, well as best as he could for he was still weak, and followed him down into the lab where he went right for his apron. Severus smiled as he watched this. He had to admit how much it meant to him for years to have a son who shared his absolute passion for brewing potions. Remy was further then he had ever been at that age though Severus had never had a live in potions master to teach him.

Remy went straight to the first task he was always assigned. "I have missed potions so much that I don't even mind working on the slugs."

Severus knew he made Draco do the task in potions class. "I guess you will be happy to get back to class where you are the more advanced partner."

Remy smirked. "You know I should make Professor Slughorn do it when we have our advanced potions training. You should teach it Papa, you're much better."

Severus shrugged. "I had considered teaching years ago but then I married your daddy and we were blessed with you. I prefer my work and life here much better."

Remy knew there had been two occasions when Slughorn had considered retiring and Snape had been offered the position but one he had still been a spy and thought it too dangerous and the second he had a two year old son and a husband he had not wanted to uproot from their home. He had wanted his son to have a normal up bringing and had thought being raised at school would not be.

Remus had come to the door. "I believe Horace said he won't retire until he has a Snape to replace him. He failed with your Papa; I think he hopes to succeed with you."

Remy looked up in surprise at his daddy. "I love potions but I want to become a master like Papa and that takes seven years. Surely he would not wait that long."

Severus smiled. "You could teach after your first three years of apprenticing for your mastership Remy. And I'd not be surprised if Horace waited six years."

Even if there son wasn't so sure they were not just flattering him both men were being honest. Horace had spoken to them both many times about if they knew if he was considering following his Papa for potions was not his only strong subject of course. They knew the man had taken to Remy in some way like a son, and would have been thrilled if he would agree to take over as the potions professor when he finally retired from the school.

Remus came over to see what they were doing. "I was not surprised to find your books abandoned in the living room and you down here this early."

Remy smiled at his Papa. "Papa said he thought I'd be down here at dawn when he found me on the couch. I almost forgot that it was Wednesday."

Severus could not hide his laughter. "You forget about potions? I doubt it. Especially since Wednesdays are the day you usually have advanced potions."

Remy nodded. "I am so happy you guys brought me home so I could recover but I can't wait to get back for classes and quidditch and potions and..."

Remus laughed as he remembered the conversation they had. "And the Slug club? I know Horace would be happy to hear that you have missed it so dearly."

Remy did his best to hide a groan but that wasn't saying much. "You know I only stay in it as part of my deal with Slughorn for extra training."

His dads were all too aware for they knew that Remy was as interested in the club as he would have been in a divination club at school. The only things which made it bearable were the extra potions work he got to do and that Hermione and Angelina were in the group. Angie would be gone next year but Hermione actually liked the club as being muggle born it was good for connections for her in the future. Angelina had remained in the club because her mom had thought it important.

Severus waived a knife at him. "You can go up stairs and leave us be. I don't need any untrained people in my potions lab trying to blow the room up."

Remus smirked at his husband. "I remind you that I was third in potions in school. And that you have been allowing our son to help out since he was three."

Severus smiled at their boy. "Our son had more potions skills then a first year when he was three but he was only an observant. And you did so well because of your partners I remind you."

Remus laughed and admitted his husband had a point for he had been partnered with the top two students in the class, Severus and Lily. He knew his husband was chasing him off though for time in the potions lab was always private time for Remy and his Papa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By Saturday afternoon Remy was itching to get back for as much as he loved his daddies he was feeling back at a hundred percent and after missing another quidditch practice that morning, Remy wanted to get back. He also had his DADA tutoring that he had to admit though reluctant at first to lead, he was actually anxious to join.

Saturday evening Sirius had come for dinner. "I see you're already packed and ready to head back to school in the morning." Sirius said from his bedroom door.

Remy looked up. "You know I love my daddies and after being at Potter Castle all summer and not here but I miss school and my friends and my team."

Sirius laughed and handed him one of his texts. "Don't worry, your old dads understand. They're just happy that you're feeling well enough to head back to class."

He knew that while they were happy about that, that Severus and Remus could not help but be anxious about sending their son back after the fever inducer. He wondered what they would do if they knew that their son had also been slipped a date rape potion. He had no problem keeping his promise to Filius not to tell them that part or Remy that he knew either for he didn't want them to be any more worried about their son returning to school, then they already were.

Remy seemed as always to be able to read his thoughts a bit. "I will keep to my promise Uncle Siri about the elves and the centaurs, Flitwick, you and Uncle Moody."

Sirius smiled and kissed him. "Thank you cub. You know I am just as anxious as your daddies about your safety. I just want to know my beloved cub will be safe."

Remy hugged him. "And I want to know that my beloved Uncle and godfather is safe as well. You know you're the one who is the auror after all."

Sirius laughed at that. "I am an auror? Oh yes, I almost forgot that. But don't I just sit behind a desk and push papers all day? But seriously I promise to be safe too."

He and Remy's dads did not want to worry him by telling him that the Order had been recalled in full, with new members. His fathers were not active, any more then Severus helped with some potions along the way and Remus had some werewolf contacts on the continent he kept up with, but Sirius was right on the front. He had been one who had insisted that Remus and Severus reduce their role with the order at least for now. They had a son who needed them. Sirius loved the boy and he was his son to him in every way but as dearly as Remy loved him, he had two dads and neither was him. If the war got worse they'd join more but for now the side lines was best for them. Others like the Malfoys were doing the same. The Malfoys had come out as spies but they still had some contacts in the seedier areas and were passing information on to the Order.

"It's time for dinner you two." Remus called from downstairs.

Remy smiled. "You know Papa and Daddy promised me pizza since it is my last night. You know you don't want it to get cold."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, you only eat cold pizza for breakfast. At this time of the day it definitely has to be hot."

Pizza was one of the muggle interests Sirius had always loved and introduced his son too from an early age and it was easily one of Remy's favourite foods. Sirius was the reason he knew what a TV was, having actually got a portable one for his birthday.

Sure enough when they got into the kitchen there was a huge pepperoni pizza waiting for them and a surprise. "Fizzy pop?"

Sirius smiled. "I knew what was on the menu tonight and the last time you had it was the last time you stayed at my house. I thought it would be a good surprise."

Remy smiled and sunk down into a chair at the table and helped himself to several heaping pieces of pizza and a glass of the fizzy drink. It was a rare treat for him and he loved the way that the bubbles felt in his stomach when he drank them. He could not have thought of a better final meal before he headed back for school.

After dinner as they were talking Severus turned to him. "Lucius will be taking you back to school tomorrow so do you have your bag already packed to go?"

Seeing his son's surprise Remus explained. "Your Papa and I are busy tomorrow and Uncle Luc wanted to see Draco so he offered to take you back for us."

Remy shrugged for he had no problem with his beloved Uncle Luc taking him back to school. "My bag is all packed and ready to head back. Is he coming after breakfast?"

His fathers assured him they would not starve him before heading for school. Lucius would be apparating there just after breakfast and then taking Remy on the bus back to school so he could spend some time both with his nephew and his son. Sirius and his dads did not share that they were attending a meeting of the order the next day, the reason they had asked Lucius if he would be willing to take Remy back. Knowing an anxious Draco would be waiting to see his boyfriend, they thought it would not seem to out of place to Remy.

Remy was scooted up to bed early. "You are still getting better and if you want us to let you go to quidditch practice on Tuesday, you will go to bed now."

Remy kissed them all goodnight and laughed. "Fine. I guess I am a bit tired. And I'm sure Draco wouldn't want me to be to tired to sneak into an alcove with him."

He got three killer looks with that comment and he raced up the stairs. His dads, all three in fact, had said that they were happy for him to be with Draco but they wanted to take him slow and their words had been, no alcoves. Of course he and Draco only snogged but he liked to tease his dads. His fathers laughed when he was gone, knowing it was a good sign that their son was back to almost normal though they worried how well he would be when he got back to school.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius arrived the next morning just after Remy finished his French toast and after saying goodbye to his dads he followed his Uncle out to the road where the Knight Bus soon arrived. Though it seemed a bit odd now that he was dating Draco, Lucius and Narcissa would always be Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy to him. His fathers often kidded he might have to call them mum and dad one day but Remy thought if the day ever came, years down the road, he'd be happy for the change.

Lucius smiled as he led him off the bus at school. "I know my son has been missing you like crazy. I have never seen him so anxious before."

Remy smiled. "It wasn't like when I was in a coma from my skull fracture but Dad reminded me that this is the first time since me and Draco started going out."

Lucius nodded. "You two might have been best friends since you were fifteen months old, well with Neville, but it changes when you fall in love."

Though Lucius and Cissy agreed with his dads that Remy and Draco needed to take it slow for they were still only fifteen years old, Lucius did not think it odd that the boys said they were in love with each other. It was clear in their eyes and he and Cissy had no doubts that unlike most teenage couples, the two would likely end up married one day. They reminded Severus and Remus that while they had not dated till seventh year, they two had been at least crushing in fifth year and now had been married for over sixteen years and were as happy as the day they married.

Draco was sure enough waiting with the twins at the gate as well as Neville and Hermione. "Remy." He cried and raced to his boyfriend as soon as Remy was off.

Remy pulled his boyfriend into a long warm kiss, having missed him as much. "You have to be careful or I might think that you didn't miss me at all."

Lucius looked at his son. "What am I chopped liver over here? If you don't come and give me a hug soon, I might forget the gift your mum sent with me for you."

Draco reluctantly pulled away from his boyfriend and went to hug his dad who of course he was happy to see but Lucius laughed and told his son he knew he could not compete with his son's boyfriend who had been ill for two weeks and gone for a week. He handed his son a package though he said it was for him and his friends.

Lucius turned to leave and Remy stopped him. "Papa said that you had to come see Draco, why you were taking me. You could have sent that with an owl."

Lucius shrugged. "It was an excuse for me to see that my nephew was all better and your dads agreed."

Remy knew that he wasn't telling the whole truth but he shrugged it off, knowing all that had happened to him as of late, that he had been too much on the edge about things and he was probably over reacting to that.

Draco handed over the package to the twins as he pulled his boyfriend back into his arms. "You are never to scare me like that again. I love you way too much."

Remy kissed him and rested his head against his shoulder/ "I love you too Draco and I swear I will do anything to scare you like that again."

Their talk was cut off by Fred who was cheering. "We can have a real celebration tonight with all of these sweets. There is even some butterbeer in here for us."

Hermione was reading a note. "Your mum says that she thought we could use some cheer now that we are all back together. Told us to keep it down though."

Draco laughed and knew it sounded like his mum, have some fun as long as they did not get into trouble. His dad would have said as long as they did not get caught by prefects though Lucius would have to be reminded that Remy and Hermione were both prefects that year. As his friends led him back to the castle to get settled back in before lunch and talked about having a little party that evening, he had mixed emotions. He was happy to be back at school but he was worried about Jackal.


	88. starting to tutor

A week after Remy returned to school Remy reluctantly agreed to his first defence club session. Flitwick had kept to his promise to make sure Remy did not have duelling with Jackal and a ghost or a friend, or a house elf appeared when ever Remy was close to being alone with the man.

Friday afternoon of his first week back Flitwick came to him. "I'm so glad you've been back. I meant what I said about offering you duelling lessons if you'd like."

Remy smiled from ear to ear. "I would really like that sir if you have the time. I did not like being alone with Jackal but I do admit that I was really interested."

Flitwick smiled. "I have often thought we should start a duelling club here at school again like in my day. I thought perhaps the same days you used to do it."

Remy readily agreed and Filius promised they would start on Tuesday evening. Flitwick had waited to speak to Remy until then for he had wanted Remy to ease back into his classes especially since he was only starting to be back into practical side of magic.

Draco was waiting for him outside of the classroom. "So is Professor Flitwick going to keep his promise to you and teach you duelling?"

Remy nodded and explained their talk. "So hopefully I won't be a total dolt on Saturdays with you guys. And I mean I really liked it, it was just Jackal I didn't."

Draco kissed him. "I for one am glad that you will be working with Professor Flitwick and I don't have to worry about you every time you go to a session."

Remy wished he could tell his boyfriend that he had nothing to worry about but while he had not had a nightmare like the one he had back home again, his dreams at night were still muddled and he knew there was something bothering him. His Papa said it was just the fever but the fact he had missed an entire day, bothered him.

"So are we going to be meeting with her tonight or have you convinced her to join?" Draco asked, Remy of course knowing who he was referring to.

Remy shook his head. "You know it is too dangerous for her to join our group for everyone would be suspicious. I am meeting her in the ROR tonight after dinner."

Draco was not surprised. "Then you know I will be there though again I have my condition that you are not to allow her to use me as target practice for lessons."

Remembering their conversation when he had been helping his sister with the tournament last year, he assured his boyfriend that he would not let his sister hex him and when they got to dinner he was a bit surprised when George whispered.

"ROR at the usual time?" and when Remy nodded with a look of shock in his face George added. "I thought you could use the usual back up. And Draco as well."

Remy smiled. "Thank you George. I really wish she could just be a member of this little group that you guys are making me teach, but it just isn't possible for her."

Fred seemed a bit surprised when his brother did not follow him to go and see something Lee had discovered, and Remy and Draco had to slip past Blaise who was luckily distracted enough by talking with Seamus and Dean that he really didn't feel like he was being ditched by them. They were all a bit surprised to find Chloe waiting for them as she was often the last to arrive.

Chloe waited till the door shut and through herself at her brother. "I was so worried when you were away from school all this time. I was so glad to see you back."

Remy returned the hug and for a moment he thought of some off his odd memories. "Chloe, this might seem odd but was your mum at school when I was sick?"

Chloe was surprised but she nodded. "The headmaster called mum and dad here for a meeting. I told mum how sick you were and how worried I was about you."

Remy touched the locket around his neck and for a moment he wondered if the dream was true and his mother had been there in his bedroom. He knew he had been deep in the fever by that point but some how Chloe confirming his mum had been there at the school at the time, and remembering the summer, he wondered.

He decided to push it aside as he was starting to make the others worry about him. "Well we came to work on a shield charm and maybe we should start."

Draco winced when they got to the practical side of practice. "You remember the promise you made me before dinner tonight."

Remy laughed and assured his boyfriend that he would pair with his sister and George and Draco could practice on each other. Draco and George had to hide their relief in knowing that they would not be on the receiving and of any of Chloe's spells. She had made a lot of progress thanks to her brother since last summer but she was still far below where she should be for a fifth year at Hogwarts.

Remy was a bit bruised by the end, but he was smiling as his sister had managed to make some progress at least. "A little less force Chloe, finesse not energy."

Chloe nodded as she helped her brother up. "Thanks for this Remy. Are we going to be able to continue doing this? I really need the help to pass my OWLS."

Remy led her towards the door. "I promise that we can meet at least once a week and work together Chloe. Hopefully I won't be bruised like this after weeks."

Draco and George were a bit worried but he assured them as they headed to Gryffindor, that he was just a bit sore. Draco and George both agreed and actually insisted that they would take turns being Chloe's partner for Remy did not need to take the full brunt of all of his sister's uncontrolled spells. He knew how much they both cared about him if they were offering to be as Draco called it, target practice for Chloe instead of Remy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The tension in the air in Grimmauld place could have been cut with a knife and that was being kind. Some how Albus had managed to convince all of the old members of the order and the new ones like the Weasleys, to come together for their first full group meeting. He had been working them individually but there were definite tensions that made this a definitely uncomfortable situation for most of them.

Sirius, Remus and Severus were definitely careful to sit as far from James and Lily as possible. James shot them a nasty look. "I still don't get why they are here."

Albus spoke. "They all were members and crucial ones at that of this Order in the first war and we can not over look the aid that they can give us this time."

Remus had never been the most active member of the Order as he had not been an auror like the others but he had done what he could but no one, well except James but he was always a bit mixed in the head, could deny how much aid Severus' spying had given them or how many victories had been won with Sirius in the lead.

Sirius smirked. "This is my house after all and the new headquarters of the order. If anyone might as well be kicked out of here, it is you and your wife there."

James shot him a nasty look. "The only thing that you're good to keep around for is your house and you're bragging? I think you have taken one too many hexes."

Remus put a hand on his arm. "Sirius calm down. You know that no matter how I agree with you on those two, they can be useful in this war. In some ways."

Albus shared a look with Moody and he knew from the conversation that had just gone down the announcement he was about to make was going to cause even more of a stir but there seemed nothing better.

He cleared his throat. "As you all know we have been keeping an eye on the ministry and now we are going to need to keep around the clock patrols I believe."

Moody nodded. "The team will have to be led by a ministry official so we have appointed Sirius to head the new patrols but James will be working with him."

From the looks on both men's faces there was no way of being sure who was more angry or shocked by the news from Moody. Sirius they could see, he was an auror after all but James had definitely slipped a lot since the days he had been a member of the Order.

Sirius smirked. "Why not leave this to me and some of the order members who might not screw it up? I mean we do have six aurors who are part of our group."

James snorted from his chair. "You think you're so big and brave Sirius because you were an auror. Many of us did just as well in the war as you and were not aurors."

Sirius shot him a nasty snarl. "Coming from the person who tried the auror tests three times and failed every time. You were lucky the Order took you James."

Remus actually grimaced a bit at that for it had been a definite sore point for the marauders and had almost cause them to break up back then when Sirius had passed his test with flying colors and James had never succeeded. Eventually their work with the order had mended their fences. Remus had already been slowly drifting away from them as his engagement to Severus had become known and then his marriage. The only reason Remus had been named Remy's godfather and had any part in their life at all was because of Lily who had always looked at him like a brother, even more then James had ever had.

Albus looked at the men. "I expect the two of you to act like grown ups and work together. It will be a full marauder event as Remus will help with patrols as well."

James stood and was ready to leave. "I have had enough of this. It was bad enough with Sirius but you want me to work with him? You have lost your mind Albus."

Lily though stopped her husband from leaving. "We know this has to be done and for our daughter's sake that prophecy needs to be kept safe. You can do this James."

James looked at his wife and slumped down into the chair. "I guess as long as I don't have to take orders from the man, then I can deal with this."

Albus sighed and knew that James would soon come to the realization that at least officially he would be taking orders from the man. He knew even Moody thought him mad but James and Sirius had been the best partnership in the previous war, almost as well together as the Prewett twins had. Without Gideon and Fabian, they needed James and Sirius to work together and be able to lead this group. Remus had been a final add on, hoping he might do as he had always done in the past and be a peace keeper between the two for even in school when best friends, they were like brothers and fought like cats and dogs a lot. Severus would be kept busy with the Malfoys and others using their contacts they still had in the other side of the war. They had a few spies left but even the outed ones had their uses.

Before they left Lily surprised Remus by coming over. "How is Remy? I was worried about how ill he was when I last saw him."

Remus looked shocked. "You saw my son?" and when she nodded. "The fever broke and he has returned to school this week. He is on full mend from the flu bug."

Lily had of course known there was little chance her son would remember her visit as he was so sick. 'I'm glad to hear that."

Remus stared at her retreating back and he wasn't sure what he was more surprised by, the fact that she seemed genuinely concerned for her son or the fact that she had just revealed that at some time she had come to see her son at the infirmary. He assumed his son was to sick to remember, for he would have surely mentioned a visit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Given a slight boost of confidence from his training with his sister and remembering the work they did last year, Remy had to admit that he was actually a bit excited about the prospect of the little tutoring session and by the time after morning quidditch and lunch, he headed to the ROR, he was definitely excited about this.

When he walked into the room he turned to Draco in shock. He whispered. "I thought you guys said they would not all show up. There is more this time around."

Susan had over heard as she had come in behind him. "The word spread among friends while we were waiting for you to come back and more people joined."

Hermione it turned out was handing around a sign up sheet so they could get the names of all the new members and he also noticed that knew knutts had been made for communication, for the new people who had joined them.

Hermione whispered as she brought the paper. "There is an anti treachery jinx on the list so no one will be able to run to Jackal or anyone else about this."

Remy smiled and signed the forms. "You know Hermione you could almost teach this class. You definitely have the brains for it."

Fred smirked. "No getting out of it Remy. You have the top grades of your class and are taking sixth year spells. You can do books and practical."

Hermione and the others readily agreed. Hermione was good with book learning but Remy while he got the top grades and loved to read as much as she did, he was incredible when it came to the practical side of things. He also had the confidence needed to get up in front that morning. By the time he had them partnered and working on the same shield charm he had been working with his sister on, he had to admit he was actually enjoying himself.

As the others left with the assurance of it continuing next week, Draco turned to him. "Is it just me or is my reluctant boyfriend actually enjoying all of this?"

Remy smirked at him. "I am enjoying a lesson where for once I am not going to go home with some bruises. I will leave that to the rest of you."

Draco shook his head. "Hide it as much as you might want to try but I happen to know that you're definitely enjoying this."

Remy reluctantly agreed his boyfriend was right for he had actually liked being in front of the others and he could actually see himself becoming a teacher one day and he knew if nothing else, this could help the others with their OWL exams.


	89. stalked like prey

Time flew by for Remy between classes and homework, quidditch, advanced potions and slug club, duelling class and his DADA training, not to mention time for friends and his boyfriend. By November Remy was looking forward to Christmas more then he had ever imagined before. He was exhausted though in a good way.

The second week in November he was meeting Chloe and Draco out on the grounds in the evening. "With the game earlier in the day it has to be tonight."

Chloe had reluctantly agreed though she was not permitted out of the castle after dark on weekends so Remy lent her his cloak. A loan he reminded her though she smiled and said at least this time she would not find herself in detention for stealing it. She was still suffering from the last time.

Draco followed him onto the grounds. "I don't know why we are meeting out here anyways. What ever happened to the ROR?"

Remy shrugged. "Nick warned me that Jackal has been spending time in that corridor. I think he has seen me going up there far too often."

Draco understood. They needed to stay away from the place and come up with alternatives for a while so that Jackal might lose his suspicions. The fact that he was working for the ministry as well as all of his odd behaviour around Remy put them on edge. He kept trying to corner Remy alone but thanks to ghosts and house elves he had never been left alone.

They went into the woods but with Fang by their side. Draco looked at the dog. "How did you ever convince Hagrid to lend us the dog and come into these woods?"

Remy shrugged. "He knows that we are welcome by the centaurs when we choose. He said as long as we take Fang, he is fine with us going into the woods."

Draco smirked. "And does he have any idea that we are not going to the centaurs tonight and are training your sister instead?"

Remy shrugged. "No but we are only going as far as the hippogriff paddock and we know the centaurs will still have an eye on us there."

He reminded his boyfriend in that moment that Remy was very much not only the son of two marauders but he was also the leader of their own little group of marauders as well. Draco wished though that George had come with them but he had taken a bit of a blow to the head in quidditch that morning and while he was not in the infirmary, he was in bed.

Remy sunk down at the paddock. "I hope she gets here soon. I gave up being at our celebration party for our win against the snakes, to be here for practice."

Chloe appeared from under her cloak only feet from him. "And I appreciate it a lot big brother. And though I am a snake, I have to say you were amazing."

Remy smiled and he could see the shock in his boyfriend's face that Chloe had actually complimented her brother on a quidditch game against her own house but Remy decided to switch topics before either made another comment and they started work on their next spell.

They weren't too far into practice though when Remy stopped as he heard something in the trees. "Did you guys hear something?"

Draco turned to look at him. "Remy we are in the forest, of course there will be squirrels and other animals out here."

But Remy was not the only one who was bothered for Fang started to growl and the hair on the back of his neck had gone up. Harry quieted them and he heard this low growl that sent shivers up his back. He knew the sound. It was the sound from the nightmare he had when he had the fever from his flu.

Grabbing his cloak from the side of one of the posts he threw it at Chloe and Draco. "Put that on and get back up to the school now."

Draco looked at it but shook his head. "There is room enough for the three of us under it and we are not leaving you alone."

Remy went to him and kissed him. "You know someone has to distract what ever it is out there. You take my sister and you make sure she gets back to the castle."

Chloe looked like she was about to faint as she was scared but when her brother's words sunk into her head she knew her brother was going to lead off what ever in the forest using himself as bate to ensure his sister and boyfriend were able to get to the castle safely.

She stopped him. "I am with Draco. We can all fit under it and the thing won't be able to see us. We're not far from the school either."

Remy shook his head. "If it is an animal it will track or hear any sound we make. I have Fang. I will head for the centaurs. Now get out of here."

Draco and Chloe both looked ready to argue but Remy threw his cloak over the two of them and as soon as he could not see them any more he whistled for Fang and took off in the opposite direction from his friends praying that this would work and that Chloe and Draco could get back to school and to safety.

Fang was snarling more and more. "That thing is still with us isn't he Fang? Good boy."

Remy had no idea why no centaurs had come save for the fact that they were not far from the school and in a safer part of the woods. Grateful he had thought to bring his bow and arrows he took his bow from his back and knocking an arrow he focussed his mind on the herd and sent an arrow off into the heart of the woods.

Fang was barking uncontrollably and he heard wood crunching close by. "Centaurs or help from school come quick please."

Bow back over his back he took out his wand but his hand went to the pendent that he wore around his neck and he activated it. He could not see what ever was approaching but the sounds were growing more and more like his nightmare and he knew he needed help and he needed it soon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chloe had watched in horror as her brother and Fang had taken off deeper into the woods with nothing but his wand for protection. The dog's barking might keep things away but they all knew that the dog would not hurt a fly, he was a push over.

Draco pulled her along though not talking until they came out of the woods. "We need to get him help Chloe. We need to find someone."

Chloe raced with him towards Hagrid's hut which of course was the closest. "He only has his wand out there. He is alone."

Draco shook his head. "He has his bow and arrows from the centaurs. He would never be out there without it. If he gets deep enough the centaurs will come."

They banged on the door of the hut but Draco noticed that there were no lights on and knew instantly that Hagrid was not home and they had to head for the school and find help of some kind. They stopped though when they saw three people they never imagined seeing or together for that matter, headed their way.

Chloe saw her dad first. "Daddy. Daddy you need to help us please."

James caught his daughter up in his arms. "Chloe what are you doing out here and what is wrong?"

Severus turned to Draco. "Where is our son? The three of us were coming to report to the headmaster and our amulets all responded."

Draco had not even thought about the pendent which he knew his boyfriend always wore and he was reminded that Remy had told him that his Uncle had altered it so that it would alert any members of the order when he was in trouble.

He looked at the pendent and at Remus. "You used it last time to find Remy. Why can't you use it to take you straight to him like before?"

Remus shook his head. "The only pendent that can do that is the actual match which belongs to Moody. He is on a mission and we can't contact him right now."

Draco and Chloe quickly told the adults what had happened in the woods and even James seemed to go a bit pale when they were told what had gone down in the woods, Chloe and Draco saying that they had been headed for the centaurs. She did not mention the training.

Remus turned to his husband. "We need to get into the woods. Even with the centaurs he could be in danger but with just the two of us..."

Severus turned to the kids. "Get into the school and find any teacher you can and tell them what is happening. Tell them we need them in the woods and now."

Draco was about to drag Chloe off towards the school but she stopped in her tracks. For a moment he thought she was going to demand to go with them but she did something even more shocking then that.

"Daddy go with them. Go with them and find Remy." Chloe demanded.

James stared at his daughter with utter shock. "I am not going into those woods to find that brat. His fathers will find him."

Chloe shook her head. "Daddy if you love me you will find my brother. He is my twin. He had saved my life dozens of times including tonight. Please daddy."

James shook his head. "First Lily, now you. Fine. He saved your life tonight and before, I will go and find him for your sake Chloe."

The three men headed into the woods together, the worry over their son and his safety held Remy's dads' tongues on shock over James coming with them but as Draco pulled her towards the school as they still needed to find as much aid as they could Draco spoke up.

"You actually convinced your dad to help find Remy? I have never thought I'd be so impressed by you Chloe." Draco admitted.

Chloe nodded. "He is my brother and he needs everyone he can get. Daddy knows how many times he had saved me, he has to go help Remy now."

The two of them just prayed that the three and the centaurs would be able to find Remy before it was too late but they headed for the castle not sure where to find any teachers on a Saturday night so they made a run for the headmaster's office.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy's pulse was racing and all of the memories of what had happened in the woods with the wolf before second year was racing through his mind. He reminded himself he had his wand and his bow, and these woods he had friends as well if he could get to them.

Unfortunately for Remy his luck ran out once again as he came to a bank of trees and before he could turn to leave he saw eyes glowing. "No. Stay away."

To his shock Fang did the most unlike Fang thing and began barring his teeth and snarling at the animal. Barking was one thing but he had played with the dog since he was a baby as he would never even attack a flee biting him. He found hope in the dog.

He pulled his bow back and taking an arrow he knocked it. "Stay back. Stay back or I will have to shoot. I don't want to but I will."

Suddenly there was the sound of arrows but not a single one of them coming from his own bow He had never heard such an amazing sound in his entire life and if it had not been that it would have been the voices he had heard coming as well.

"Remy, are you there cub? Come on cub can you hear us?" his Papa's voice rang out and he could hear his daddy as well.

The beast disappeared into the darkness just as three figures appeared in the woods and he threw himself at two of them. "Daddy. Papa."

The two men held their son tight in their arms and were so grateful he was safe but Remy's attention was turned to the third person ion the group and as he pulled back from his dads he looked at James Potter.

"What are you doing here?" Remy asked.

James looked at him. "My daughter told me you drew danger away from her and she demanded I come and help find you. I owed you for saving her life."

Remy's answers were cut off by the centaurs who had come to his rescue first and who came into the clearing, led by both of his two eldest centaur brothers, Firenze and Bane. Ronan was not amongst them that night.

Firenze looked at Remy. "We got your arrow brother. It is not safe in these woods. That creature was not native to our forest."

Bane nodded. "Our father tells us to warn you that if you wish to visit us again to send word with an arrow and we will come fetch you. Do not enter alone again."

Remy bowed to them. "Thank you brothers for your protection tonight. Send the blessings of the stars to our father and assure him I will follow your wisdom."

Remy was led back out of the woods by the three men and they were met by Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid at the edge of the woods. Remy sunk down to his knees and hugged the great boarhound, telling an astounded Hagrid that his dog had actually tried to protect Remy from an advancing animal.

Severus turned to his son when they heard everything. "You will listen to the centaurs. You need to see them, you send word from the edge or Hagrid goes with you."

Remus nodded and kissed his son. "I don't want you going in there anyways unless in danger and needing their protection. Especially with a beast out there."

Remy swore to them he would do so and then turned to James. "For what ever reason you came with my dads tonight, thank you Mr Potter."

James actually managed a slight smile for a moment. "Thank you Remus for saving my daughter again. What ever I think of you, I'm glad you are safe."

Remy watched as the man left and as his fathers led him up to the castle where they continued to make him promise them to not go back into the woods and be more careful, Remy reeled from the shock of an actual moment of genuine civil concern aimed at him from the man who had once been his adoptive father.

Draco and Chloe both ran to him when they saw him. Draco kissed him passionately. "You will never do that again. You hear me Remy."

Remy kissed him. "I already promised my dads and the teachers and the centaurs I will never go into the woods alone. I promise you now too."

Chloe came to him. "You know how stupid that was to send us off alone but thank you. I know that you probably saved our lives."

Remy kissed her. "Thank you for sending your dad after me. He didn't say it but I know James would never have come if you had not convinced him."

Chloe did not deny it but she and her brother were both just grateful for what ever reason he had gone, that James had actually gone to Remy's aid. For his sister's sake he was happy to see there was a decent side of her father. He knew no matter what a horrible man he was, his sister and his mother both loved James dearly and being able to see even for a half a second there was a decent human being in him, made it easier to understand their devotion to him.


	90. cornered by the beast

The last weekend before the Christmas break there was now DADA club meeting for the kids had a Hogsmeade weekend and no one in the club wanted to miss their chance to go into town and do some Christmas shopping. Chloe had been shocked to learn that due to her good grades and behaviour as of late the headmaster had agreed to an one weekend reprieval and allowed her not only no detentions but that she could go into Hogsmeade for the first time ever as a student.

The Friday night before the trip Remy had duelling as Flitwick had not been able on Thursday. Flitwick helped him up. "You're getting much better at this."

Remy smiled as he tried to shake off the remaining effects of the jelly legs curse used on him. "I have blocked three of the last seven spells, my best try yet."

Filius handed him a bottle of water. "I'm very impressed. I have never had a student learn as quickly as you. But both your dads were good with charms."

He knew that charms had always been his dad's strongest and one of his two favourite subjects, with transfiguration. Remus was the one who had the magic to create the marauders map, and knowledge in charms. While potions had been his Papa's obvious favourite, he had shown a natural skill for charms as well.

Remy took a nice long drink of water to calm his breathing. "I can't believe I actually got two spells past you Professor. I mean with Professor..."

Filius knew Remy had stopped for he was still shaken by the suspicions of the man. "Well with time you will get more by me. You are a real natural at this."

Remy sent him a grateful smile that he would not have to continue the sentence. "I have enjoyed this but I should get some rest before I go to town tomorrow."

Filius stopped him. "You will be in town and the ghosts won't be around. Please remember to stay in public places with friends, and call an elf if you need it."

Remy for a moment thought as if he had inherited basically a fourth father but he smiled and promised his favourite professor that he would do that. He knew the man was just as worried about his safety as his dads would be, especially after he was the one who found out what Remy had been slipped. Remy had to admit having the little professor care about him meant a lot to him.

Draco was waiting outside of the room with George when he came out. Draco kissed him and whispered. "Are you sure about this? You're already exhausted."

Remy returned the kiss and then the whisper as well. "I already have three dads and Flitwick seems to have become a fourth. Yes, I'm sure I can handle this."

They were meeting Chloe in the room of requirements. Though the club had been cancelled for the weekend Remy had wanted one more training session with his little sister before the holidays as he would not see and be able to work with her for nearly three weeks after.

Chloe was waiting for them already. "I'm happy you said you'd come tonight. I thought with our trip into town tomorrow you might not."

Remy kissed her cheek. "It was added incentive for me. You make sure you stick close to some of your older housemates and keep to public places."

Chloe nodded. "I promise big brother. I'm so excited I finally get to go after all of this time but that won't make me forget."

Draco shot Remy a look and Remy smirked at his boyfriend. "No, you don't say a word. Big brothers are allowed to worry after their little sisters."

Chloe looked confused between them and George was not any surer then she was about what the two were going on about. Of course Draco was reminding his boyfriend that he had told Draco to lay off for he already had fathers to worry after him. Remy was not acting as a dad; he was a worried older brother, his job.

George decided to get things started. "Well it is my turn to take you as a partner for practice, so I'm just happy we're reviewing what we already worked on."

Chloe laughed. "Here I thought when we were growing up that you were the fearless one of the twins. Worried that I might get the better of you?"

Draco hid a snort at that. "I think he is more worried about you throwing him against a wall like you did your brother last week. Remy still has the bruises from it."

Chloe looked like she might try and debate that point but she knew she couldn't in that room. She had a tendency to go over board with spells and had put far too much power behind a shield spell and her brother had slammed into the wall. Draco was right; Remy had bruises running up and down his back and a sore rib from it.

Chloe was delighted to see they were going to work on the patronus again for the most part. "I can only ever get my rabbit to stay put for a few seconds."

Remy smiled as his Irish setter was running around the room. "It takes time. Even with Uncle Siri's help I didn't get it right away."

Remy watched as George had his monkey and Draco had his eagle playing and were trying to help her with her rabbit. Remy looked at his dog. He and his Uncle were still working on holidays and in the summer on his animagi form. He had not managed a full transformation yet but he was becoming extremely close. He had the entire form of the dog except he was still erect and he was still his normal size as well. Sirius promised to work over Christmas and hopefully when he returned he would be a full animagi.

After working on shields and a few other spells they finally called it a night. "You are doing amazing Chloe. Practice over the holidays."

Chloe hugged him. "Come see me before you take off for the holidays because I have a gift for you for Christmas. I wish we could have it together."

Though Chloe was not going back to Privet drive for the holidays, she was being made to stay here at school. Remy would be spending Christmas at the castle with his dads for they didn't want him here over the holidays after everything that happened that term.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chloe had been so thrilled when the headmaster had said she could go into town for once. She knew part of it was feeling slight guilt because Chloe was being forced because of the coming war to stay here at school and would be only one of three students there over the holidays. The other two were first year badgers. For what ever reason she was allowed to go into town she was just happy,

Ron was beaming as they headed into town. "I know you have been with your parents when younger but is so much cooler on the school trips."

Chloe beamed. "I know. It has sucked that I have never been able to come on any of these. I mean yes we have chaperones but it's not like shopping with parents."

Ron looked over and saw Remy and his friends. "If it wasn't for that brat who gets away with everything, the two of us would have do this every month together."

Chloe bit her tongue about her thoughts. She had never told Ron she had made peace with her brother or all of the extra help she was getting from not only her brother but one of his twin brothers as well, and of course Draco. Ron was still her best friend but she knew he would never understand.

Chloe decided to change subjects. "You know I heard some of the quidditch team talking about heading for the quidditch supply shop. I'd love to head in there."

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. I mean you have a life time ban but you can play it for fun. Wanting to figure out what your parents will give you this year?"

Chloe shrugged. "I guess. I mean mum does have a tendency to wait until the last minute to do her shopping. I remember Christmas shopping on the 24th as a kid."

Chloe of course was just trying to keep her promise to stay close to some of the older students in her house, which she had made to her brother. She didn't really have any older friends unlike her brother did and she thought going into the quidditch shop with the team which had a few seventh years, was an easy choice.

Ron groaned as they entered the shop. "I should have known they were in here. The twins made some money from their crap and are talking about new brooms."

Chloe knew the twins had made quite a bit of money from their jokes over the past few years. "We can ignore the two of them. I want a chance to look around."

Ron grumbled a bit about there being more that they could see in town but Chloe reminded him though this was the first time she had come as a student, this was not the first time that she had been here and she was not interested in some kind of sight seeing tour. She eventually gave in when she noticed some of their snakes starting to leave and when she heard their intentions she turned to Ron.

"If I am going to be stuck at school for Christmas I want to get some sweets from Honeydukes. Try and make the holidays bearable at least." Chloe said.

Ron beamed when he heard that. "Finally. I was starting to worry you'd make us stay in here longer. Unlike my prat brothers, I'm not quidditch obsessed."

Chloe smirked at him. "Only about watching the cannons I guess. Though I do recall someone who tried out for keeper for three years in a row for the team."

Ron went purple in the face at the reminder of his failures. "You know you can be a real gitt even to your friends. At least I have had the chance to try out."

Chloe watched her friend storm off in the other direction and let out a sigh. She knew Ron had not been her with her brother and he seemed oblivious to her even visible changes over the past few years. If her brother was having an effect on her attitude it was among other things starting to see Ron's brothers had a point.

Chloe headed for Honeydukes on her own for she was just down the road but as she passed by an alley she felt a hand grab her. "What the hell?"

She could not see anyone but she found herself trapped by a set of arms and a hand clamp over her mouth. "Shh, Miss Potter, we don't want our fun ruined."

Chloe managed to get her hand loose just enough to reach for the arrow in her pocket and touch it, praying her brother would have his on him and would know she was in danger, as the person was dragging her back towards some door, not knowing what the door belonged to or where she was being taken.

She was pulled into a dark room and the voice laughed as he noticed her hand. "Good little brat. You alerted that friend of yours. Now I just have to wait."

Chloe shuddered as she realized she had been tricked into calling for help, some how who ever this was knew her link with Remy. "Let me go please."

Even if the room was not barely lit she knew she would not have seen who ever had her for they were either under a cloak like her brother had or they were disillusioned, but he could hear them laughing at her and for the first time ever Chloe desperately prayed her brother did not play the hero as he always did.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy had separated from Draco and the twins to head into the book store for he wanted a chance to find a perfect gift for his boyfriend as well as a gift for his dads who he had still not bought anything for. They had been reluctant to let him go off but he reminded them he was in a town full of locals as well as students.

He had made his choices and was handing over the money when he felt this horrid sensation and knew what it was. "Damn, what kind of trouble is she in now?"

The store owner had heard some of his muttering. "Excuse me; is there something wrong young man? One of your chaperones is near by if you need them."

Remy shook his head and put the change back in his pouch and took his bag. "No. Sorry about that. I just have a slight headache it seems."

The owner shrugged and as Remy headed out the door the man suggested that Remy might consider going back up to the castle early for a headache and this cold weather was not a good idea.

Remy stepped outside and he tried to focus his attention on the arrow and his sister. "Where are you Chloe? Come on little sister I need to find you."

Remy was surprised when his link to his sister drew him into a dark alley way. He thought for a moment of going back and finding Draco and the twins or someone else but before he could turn around to leave for help he felt a hand come out of no where and grab him tight. A hand clamped over his mouth.

"Now now Mr Snape. I have been denied my fun with you too long my little play thing." The voice sent shivers running up and down his back.

He was dragged by the person who he could not see but he knew it was Professor Jackal, in through a door into a barely lit room and he realized without even seeing, that the man had erected wards and he was sure probably silencing spells as well.

He stared in shock at his sister who was slumped unconscious on the floor. "What have you done to her? If you have hurt her I will..."

The man appeared before him under to Remy's shock, his own cloak. "Yes little Remy, got my hands on your pretty cloak and your friend, and if you don't do exactly what I say, starting with handing over your wand, she will suffer."

Remy had his wand but he was not about to hand it over. "I hand over my wand and we are both done for it."

Jackal advanced on him. "We both know you're no match for me in duelling. Hand over the wand and I'll leave your friend alone, and I promise some fun."

Remy was starting to panic for he knew what kind of fun the man was thinking about but he needed to protect his sister some how. Praying someone would find the, Remy handed over his wand to the other man but as his hand reached for his pendent the man grabbed his hand and pulled him against him.

Jackal leered down on him. "Now it's time for a bit of fun. I will show you my little lion why a mature partner is so much better then you're little boyfriend."


	91. the beast gets his prey

Jackal leered down on him. "Now it's time for a bit of fun. I will show my little lion why a mature partner is so much better then your little boyfriend."

Remy desperately tried to pull away. "Professor, you can't do this please. Please stop this."

Jackal's hand was already at Remy's robes starting to remove them, a death grip on Remy's neck. "Oh no, I have waited to long for this. You're mine."

Remy looked over at his sister who was still semi conscious on the ground though she did seem to be coming around a bit. He bit back the sobs as he felt his cloak and robes slipped from his body but suddenly the man let go.

"I want a little show. Strip for me my little lion." Jackal whispered.

Remy felt the tears pricking his eyes. "No. I won't do that. You want to rape me, you can do it yourself."

Jackal shocked him by walking over to Chloe instead on whom he cast and ennerviate spell and pulled her to her feet. Remy watched in horror as the man put the wand tip to her throat as if a knife and he could see the absolute terror in his sister's eyes.

"Now, I say it again. Strip or this little bitch gets her throat slit and then I will do it myself." Jackal threatened him.

Chloe saw her brother. "No. Remy just get out of here."

Remembering when Peter had a knife to his sister's throat and she had revealed he was Harry trying to get him to save her, he knew how much had changed. Remy's hands went to the buttons on his shirt and trying to control his shaking he started to remove his clothes. Before he could touch his pendent though Jackal sent a summoning spell and the phoenix pendent went into the man's free hand. Remy was full out crying by the time he was down to his boxers alone.

The man pressed the wand back to her throat and just lightly cast a spell so he could see blood on his sister's neck. "The boxers to or I promise she dies."

Remy had no idea where it came from. The same place it came from when a baby and he protected his sister without thought. He had not summoned such magic since infancy but in an instant of need to protect her he summoned their bond without thought. He watched as Jackal let go of her like she was on fire, and he nearly dropped his wand, but only nearly.

Jackal cast a stunning spell on Chloe who slumped to the ground. "So you have some kind of bond with the brat? But it seems your magic only protects her."

Remy tried to back away but the man grabbed him. "Please just leave us alone. Please. You don't have to do this. You can leave. Please."

Jackal grabbed the hem of Remy's boxers and yanked them down leaving the boy absolutely naked in front of him, before casting a body bind on him. Remy was absolutely helpless and the tears he had been fighting back all of this time came streaming down his cheeks as he felt the man's hands on his penis and balls, stroking harder and harder.

Jackal bit down on the tender flesh of Remy's neck. "It had been so long since I had such a nice warm body. I would have had you in the woods but for that dog."

Remy was shocked. "You. You are an animagi, the creature that attacked me in the woods but Fang and the centaurs rescued me."

Jackal lowered the boy onto the ground and Remy was forced helplessly to watch the man as he stripped. "I was. A jackal like my name. Now be a good little prey."

Remy lay there trying to break through the spell, trying to summon the magic he had used to protect his sister but he knew it would not work. His bond protected his sister but he could not use wandless magic for himself.

Jackal moved to straddle him. "I am going to fuck your nice young body over and over. I assume you're still a nice little virgin, but not for much longer."

Remy fought desperately to control the fear and sobbing, not wanting the man to win all together. "Someone will come. Someone will notice me missing soon."

Jackal removed his mouth from his attack on Remy's throat but his hands were still squeezing Remy's nipples. "We'll be gone before they find this little place."

Remy noticed something as the man was lifting him up to give the man entrance to his virgin hole. He saw his pendent. It was glowing. But how? He realized some how when he used his bond with his sister that he had activated the pendent. The room was heavily warded but he prayed desperately someone was coming soon.

Jackal positioned himself at Remy's entrance. "Once I am done with you my little lion, you will never want your boyfriend again. No boy will ever satisfy you."

He might not be able to move but he could feel the pain as the man pushed into him. He screamed at the top of his lungs as with absolutely no prep or lube the man began forcing his way into him. As he succumbed to the pain and finally began to black out, he prayed someone would come soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus and Severus were again surprised to see James Potter when they arrived in Hogsmeade. Their son's pendent had activated for the second time that term and Sirius arrived moments later. But James? Their questions were cut off by the arrival of Moody.

Moody's voice could be heard from an alley across the road. "Get over here you fools before it is too late."

Severus was the first to get there. "Your pendent lets you go straight to him. Where is our son Moody?"

Moody pointed at the door. "There are wards that made it impossible for me to go right to him. I can't seem to bring down the wards."

Sirius turned to James. "You have always been the best at bringing down wards. You made a game of it in school. Please James."

James nodded and moved towards the door, still having not explained why he had come other then the fact that he had a phoenix pendent like all members of their order but knowing that James was better then even Moody at bringing down wards, they were just grateful he was there. The wards broke moments later and it was James who burst through the door.

James looked in horror at what he saw but it wasn't his unconscious daughter that made his heart pound. He sent a stunner at the back of Jackal. "Get in here."

They wall watched in horror as the man slumped over the prone form of Remy who they saw naked on the ground. Remus ran to his son. "Oh Merlin, no."

James and Moody did the best they could to extricate the man who was already buried to the hilt inside of the boy who they realized to some comfort must have passed out and had not endured what was being done to him.

Severus took off his cloak and bundled his son up in it. "This can't be happening. That man will die for what he has done to my son."

It was surprisingly Sirius who had gone to Chloe and had woken her. She started sobbing in her godfather's arms. "Uncle Siri, how is Remy? Please."

He helped her up and into a chair they conjured and Chloe crying told them about being caught and tricked into contacting her brother for help, about being held at wand point and watching her brother as he was forced to strip to save her life. Then some how through their bond Remy had managed to use some kind of shock to get the man to let her go for at least a moment.

James looked at the man who was now bound in a second chair and ennerviate. James slugged the man. "I will kill you for doing that to a child."

Moody put his hand on James' arm. "Your daughter is okay James and you getting put in prison for attacking him, will not help you."

James glared down at the man and then at Moody. "He deserves to die for what he did to Remy. For what he did to that little innocent child."

Severus looked down at his unconscious son and back up at James and realized that James' anger though probably in part was of course over the condition of his daughter, was also directed at the man for attacking the boy who had once been his adopted son.

Moody spoke. "Right now we need to get Remy and get him some medical help. This animal is under arrest and he will suffer for what he did to Remy."

James let himself be directed away from the man, reminded that it would help no one including his daughter and wife if he wound up in prison as well. He turned to his daughter and collected her into his arms.

Chloe sobbed against him as the aurors came in to arrest the man. "Daddy, Remy was saving me. The man forced him to strip, to save me. Why did this happen?"

James kissed her head. "I don't know sweety but I promise that man will pay. I swear he will pay for what he did to Remy. I will make sure he pays for it."

Moody turned to them. "We're going to have to get statements but I think we need to take both children to the hospital to get checked over now."

Severus shook his head. "Remy will not need the stress of a hospital. We will take him home. I am sure Poppy will come there."

Remus agreed with his husband knowing that the only hospital his son would be comfortable in would be here at school but they'd never get Harry even out of town not alone through the school, without people seeing him like this. Remus reminded his husband that Potter castle wards though would not allow Poppy or anyone else not keyed to it, to come through and that included aurors who would need to take a statement.

Severus thought and sent off a patronus. "I am sure Lucius will allow us to stay at the manor. The wards there are stronger then Spinner's End and he'll feel safe."

A patronus returned from Lucius telling them he and Narcissa were waiting for their arrival. Severus and Remus prepared to apparate and they were shocked when they realized that both James and Chloe were coming with them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and Narcissa were waiting anxiously when they arrived and you could see the fear for the boy they considered a second son, when they did not even question the presence of Chloe and James with the others. As they carried Remy to his bedroom there, they told Lucius and Narcissa what had happened.

Narcissa paled as she sat down next to an unconscious Remy and she kissed his head. "Oh my little prince, how could that monster do this to you?"

Severus handed her a bottle of a sleeping potion. "I know the aurors will want to speak to him but right now he needs some sleep after what he went through."

Moody who was still with them nodded. "We can wait for statements until both Chloe and Remy have had some time to rest. They've been through enough."

The door opened behind them and they were not surprised to see that Poppy came in but they were shocked to see Lily was with them. Though she looked at her daughter she went straight for the bed and Narcissa gave up her place so that as Poppy was running a diagnostic on the other side, Lily could sit by her son.

Lily reached down and kissed her son on the head. "My precious baby. Oh my sweet angel, how could this happen to you? He will pay for this, mommy promises."

James surprised everyone including Lily as he came to her side. "He will. I promise Lily that man will pay for what he did to your little boy. He will pay for this."

Lily had been so careful not to show any concern for her son around her husband in fear of loosing him but that night the fear over what had happened to her son had been worse then any concern for her marriage. She was shocked by her husband's words.

Poppy looked up. "He was in a body bind but he passed out from the pain. It seems the man used no lubrication. It will take some time for Remy's anus to heal."

Moody looked at her after she ran a diagnostic and made sure Chloe was fine. "I will need you to come to the ministry and report on both their conditions."

When they were gone the room was quiet. Remy's dads and Uncle stood there watching as Lily and James sat by Harry's bed. Narcissa and Lucius were as confused but the questions would wait as the presence of another traumatized child was calling for their attention.

Narcissa was the one who looked at Chloe. "I think we should take you next door and get you into bed. I think you could probably use some sleep right now."

Narcissa disappeared out of the room, taking a second sleeping draught from Severus and took Chloe to the spare bedroom next door and got the girl settled in, who was too stunned and shaken from everything to protest it was not even lunch time yet. When she returned to the room she saw Remus and Severus had taken their rightful place at their son's side.

Lily turned to Narcissa. "Thank you for taking care of Chloe for us. I would take her home but I think Remy might need his twin right now, and she him."

Narcissa nodded and was the first person to ask. "You two have never shown concern for the boy before. Why now? Why after his entire life are you here?"

James was the one who spoke. "After the woods I realized Remy was the one innocent one in this. My wife and Sirius made the mistake, not that little boy."

Lily had not been forgiven very easy, one of the reasons she had done everything over the years to make her husband happy. They had not even been intimate until after the twins were born, and she had been in a different bedroom, but she had been forgiven. Sirius he had remained friends with until after that fateful Halloween but until that night he saw Remy as evil, the symbol of their betrayal. It took the near tragedy of the woods and what happened that night, as well as the stories from his daughter of all her brother's help and saving her life, to make him realize that Remy had been an innocent in all of this. He had deserved the protection, and more then that, the love of his adoptive father.


	92. the hunt begins

Draco had been worried when Remy had not reappeared and he and the twins searched every where in town. They knew that Remy would never have gone back up to the school. They were starting to panic when Professor Flitwick found them.

"Draco you need to come with me. Your father will be coming soon to bring you home." The little charms professor had told him.

Draco paled. "There is something wrong with Remy isn't there? We can't find him any where and now dad is coming to get me. Please tell me."

The charms professor shook his head. "I promised your dad I would wait until he came. He will take you home to the manor."

Draco allowed himself to be led off to the Three Broomsticks when his friends shot worried glances but had to head back towards school. Draco felt this horrible sinking feeling as he was forced to wait for his dad. As soon as Lucius came in the door he threw himself at his dad sobbing.

"Where is he dad? Where is Remy? What happened?" Draco demanded from his father.

Lucius led his son towards the door. "He is home at our manor with his dads right now. I promise we will tell you but let us get you home first."

Draco allowed his father to apparate them to the gates of their manor but he wasn't taking his father's silence any longer and he demanded to know what had happened to his boyfriend.

Lucius sighed. "He got cornered by Jackal, and gave up his wand to protect his sister. I'm sorry Draco but Remy was raped pretty badly by the man."

Thankfully they had got inside for his knees had given out on him and his father steered him to sit on the stairs. "No. God no. Why would this happen?"

Lucius held his son tight against his chest. "I don't know Dragon. I promise we will find out and that man will pay for what he did. I promise you he will."

Knowing his son needed to calm before he saw Remy even if his boyfriend was unconscious, Lucius stayed there holding his son. He could only imagine how his son felt knowing his beloved boyfriend had been sexually assaulted like that. He hoped his son could handle it for he knew Remy would need Draco and his friends. He loved Remy as if he was his own son and while he could understand if his son freaked, he just prayed for Remy's sake that Draco could deal with this.

Eventually he led his son to Remy's room where Draco didn't notice anyone and went straight to the bed and sunk down on it. "Oh god Remy. How?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned into the arms of Remy's Papa. Severus hugged him. "My son loves you so much Draco. He's going to need you."

Draco let the man hold him a moment and then turned back. "He's not getting rid of me. I don't care what the monster did to him. I love him."

Remus squeezed his hand from across the bed. "He loves you a lot too Draco. He's going to need all of us. You're going to have to be patient with him."

Draco may have only been fifteen years old but Draco was far more responsible then his own age and they knew while it would be rough on Draco, that the boy was not about to give up on his boyfriend. They had been brothers first and that bond only strengthened the rest.

Draco saw for the first time who was also there. "What are you two doing here? Haven't you caused him enough pain? He only needs his daddies here with him."

Lily sighed. "I know we have hurt him Draco and we can never make up fully for the pain we have caused him but he's my little boy and I want to try."

James nodded from her side. "I hate it took this to make me see, but Harry was an innocent. I have wronged him for too long. I'll make sure Jackal pays for this."

Severus held him tighter. "They're not trying to claim him or anything. They know we're his daddies and his family. But Remy is going to need all of our love."

Draco looked down on his boyfriend and at Lily. "He told me how much this summer meant to him, when you came and acknowledged him. Thank you."

It James was surprised to hear that his wife had come and paid a visit to her son that summer, he showed none of it. The boy so tiny and in pain in the bed right now had managed to mend some fences that had been burned long ago. No one would have ever thought they could all be in the same room together without wanting to tear each other apart but James had been right. Tragedy often brought people together and what had happened to Remy had done just that.

Remy would be asleep for a time and Lucius turned to his dads. "Moody sent word before I went to get Draco. The man is going to be arraigned today."

Severus smirked. "The little lap dog of the minister gets a fast trial. I don't want to leave my son but I want to be there."

Lily looked at the boys. "Go. Narcissa and I can stay with the children. You know your son would want you to be there to make sure he is sent to prison for this."

James kissed his wife. "I am going with them. I meant what I said to our daughter, I will make sure there is justice for Harry. It's the least I owe that little boy."

Draco clung to his dad for a few extra moments begging his father to make sure that the monster who had attacked his boyfriend, didn't get away with this. Lucius kissed his son and bent down and kissed Remy on the head, promissing them both that they'd all make sure that

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Remy couldn't move. His body was frozen, lying naked on a hard cement floor. His heart beat out of his chest as he stared up at the looming figure of Professor Jackal as the man was taking pleasure in slowly stripping from his own clothes._

_Jackal moved to straddle him. "I am going to fuck your nice young body over and over. I assume you're a nice little virgin, but not for much longer."_

_Remy sobbed as he felt the man's teeth along his neck and hands on his nipples, as the man taunted him about being gone before anyone found them. He was lifted from the ground and he felt the head of the man's penis at the entrance of his anus._

"_Once I am done with you my little lion, you'll never want your boyfriend again. No boy will ever satisfy you."_

_Remy screamed in agony as the man plunged into him, begging for it to end._

Remy woke to gentle shaking. "Come on Harry, come sweet angel wake up for mommy. Wake up it's just a bad dream."

Remy thought he was dreaming as surely the person holding him just said mommy. "Mommy?"

He felt himself gently lowered back against what he realized was pillows and he opened his eyes and focussed as a warm voice said. "Yes sweet heart. Mommy."

Sure enough Lily was sitting there next to him and had been the warm arms that had been holding him. He was confused and starting to get scared at what was happening but he saw Draco and Narcissa there with him.

Remy looked back and forth between them still shaking from the dream and memories. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

Narcissa sat down next to him and held his hand. "You're home at our manor Remy. Your daddies and Uncle Moody and James rescued you and brought you here."

Remy looked around frantically. "Chloe? Where is my sister? Please where is she? Please tell me I protected her, he didn't hurt her too? Please."

Lily felt so bad for her son. "She's okay Remy. She is asleep in the bedroom right next door. Thanks to your bravery she wasn't hurt at all. Just a bit shaken."

They all looked at this amazing young boy who had been from what Chloe told, forced to suffer the humiliation of stripping for his attacker before being brutally raped on a cement floor, and his only concern was for his sister. They knew he was so scared and in so much pain but still his heart went to his sister.

Remy looked around. "Where are my daddies? I want my daddies. Where are my daddies?"

Narcissa tried to hold him. "Remy, your daddies went to the ministry with James and Uncle Sirius to make sure Jackal. I promise they'll be back soon."

Remy kept shaking. "I want my daddies please I just want my daddies. I need my daddies please."

Lily and Narcissa did the best they could to comfort him but they prayed the men would be back from the ministry soon for they knew there was little they'd be able to do to comfort him. After everything he had just been through he was, he needed who he felt most comfortable with and right now that was his dads. Draco wanted so badly to come to his side but Remy was so shaken and so scared, he was frightened he would set his boyfriend off.

Finally the door opened and the men returned. Remus ran to his son's side. "Cub, daddy is here. Daddy and Papa are here. You're safe cub."

Remy slumped into his daddy's arms sobbing.. "Daddy."

Severus joined his husband on the bed with their son and they both held him as he cried in their arms. He didn't speak after daddy but right now they knew he just needed them there with him.

Lily went to her husband but she noticed Moody was there and another auror outside the door. "What happened James?"

James shook his head. "Later. Right now we need to be here for our son."

They stood together watching but Remy was far too upset and they had to feed Remy a sleeping draught for he would not calm down at all and they watched as he slowly drifted off to sleep. They left Draco to sit with him as the adults headed down to the library.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily stared at her husband and the others as if they were mad. This couldn't be happening. She knew something was up when the aurors were with them but she had never imagined this.

James sighed. "We think he must have had some inside help. You know how many friends including the minister, that the man has."

Narcissa was as pale as Lily. "He got away. That monster who raped our second son got away? I can't believe this. They should have had a detachment on him."

Sirius agreed. "He was being kept in a holding room and we were told there were guards but they went to fetch him and he was gone."

The news that the man who had attacked Remy and Chloe, threatened Chloe's life and brutally raped their son, had managed to some how get out of the ministry and free, rocked everyone in the room. He had obviously had inside help. He had been in the very heart of the ministry at the time and was supposed to have no wand. They couldn't even imagine what they were going to tell Remy when he woke up.

Lucius looked towards the door. "Remy will stay here with us until the man is caught. The school has proven it isn't safe as we thought."

Remus agreed. "I think our son would feel safer here as well. He can be tutored until it is safe for him to return. You guys don't mind us staying here though?"

Narcissa shook her head. "You know that we would lock you up here if we had to. He is as good as our son and until that monster is caught, we insist."

The aurors had assured them there would be a full detachment on Remy here or at school if he returned until the man was back in custody and in prison, and Sirius would be in charge of those watching over him while Moody swore they would not rest until the monster was in prison.

James turned to Moody. "I know I am not an auror but I'd like to be able to do anything I can to help this search. I want to get justice for Remy and make him safe."

Moody looked at the others and then nodded. "I am sure with your role with the order we can put you to use. I'm sure no one is going to turn down the extra help."

Word had been sent back to the school. The school would only know that Remy had been nearly kidnapped and for now he would be home with his dads until it was safe, for they didn't want the school to know what Remy had been through. The ministry had tried to appoint a new teacher to replace Jackal but the school board of governors, led by Lucius as always, had made sure an auror was going to be sent for now to teach for the rest of the year. It was a safety precaution of course.


	93. picking up the scent

Remy slowly started to come around. He could not make sense of anything other then everything seemed hazy. As his eyes focussed it took him a few moments to realize where he was and he had no idea how he had got to his bed at Malfoy Manor. He was surprised to find Moony in his arms as when he was a child and both his and Draco's grouchy old cats on bed with him.

He noticed his dad and father both asleep in chairs next to the bed. "Daddy?" He whispered.

Remus of course with his hearing heard his son's whisper and his eyes fluttered open. "Remy. Hey cub. You have no idea how good it is to see your eyes."

Remy took his hand as his dad sat. "Daddy how did I get to the manor? Why am I here?"

Severus had started to wake in his chair and he heard the question. He took a place next to his husband on the bed with their son and they shared a look, not sure how to explain to their son what had happened.

Severus kissed his head. "Cub, can you remember anything? Do you remember what happened when you were in town?"

Remy nodded. "I was in the shop and I felt Chloe calling for help. I went to find her and I..."

It broke Remus' heart to hear his son's voice breaking. "Remy you don't need to rush it cub. If you're ready you can tell us."

Remy was shaking. "Jackal, he had my cloak. He forced me to give up my wand to protect Chloe. He had a wand to her neck and he, he made me..."

Severus stopped him at that and pulled his son tight into his arms. They knew the details and they didn't need him to tell them. They had not wanted to push him but when he had asked what happened they thought it better from him to remember on his own.

Severus held him tight. "We know cub. But you're safe here. We won't let anyone ever lay a hand on you again. We're so sorry he ever touched you cub."

Remy pulled back a bit. "You got him right Papa? You guys caught him Papa?"

Remus heart ached having to tell his son. "I'm sorry Remy but he escaped custody. But we promise they will find him and he will go away for life."

Remy buried his head back against his Papa's chest. "No. He'll get me. He'll get me. He promised to take me away. He said he was going to do it over and over."

Both of his fathers' felt so sick at that moment that their little boy had not only been raped but promised with abduction and further rape. They knew they had to find the man and find him soon or their son would never feel safe.

Severus tried to comfort him as best as he can. "You won't go back to school till he is caught. You're going to stay here with Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy."

Remy looked up at them. "You're not leaving me are you? Please I don't want to be alone. Please stay here with me."

Remus nodded. "We're not going any where cub. Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy are here and Lily and Chloe. Draco and Chloe are both going to remain at the manor."

It had been decided that since Chloe and Draco were the obvious choices for Jackal to go after if he could not get at Remy that they would not be sent back to school. The winter holidays started in two weeks anyways but like Remy they would be housed and tutored here at the manor until it was safe. Remy's other friends would be told to keep on alert and the teachers would keep an eye on them but for now the three were main priority for they were at the most risk.

Remy shook his head. "No. I don't want to see them. I can't see them. I don't want them to see me like this. Please just you and Papa. Please daddy."

Remus reached out for his son. "Until you're ready we won't let anyone in here but us but you know your Aunt and uncle love you. And Draco is worried sick."

Remy was trembling. "Please no. Please no one else. I can't see anyone else. Please Papa."

Severus kissed his son. "No one. We promise cub. Not until you're ready to see anyone. Just us. But would you let Poppy come check and see if you're okay?"

It suddenly struck Severus the memory of the first full moon after they adopted their son when he had taken Remy to school and he had been attacked by Mrs Norris. He had been so scared of the nurse he refused to let his Papa even sit him on the bed and made Severus hold him, only showing his arm when calmed by chocolate. The memory of his fifteen month old son made what his little boy was suffering now, even more heart wrenching.

Reluctantly Remy nodded. "Just Madam Pomfrey, no one else. No doctors Papa. Just Madam Pomfrey."

Fighting back the tears at such fearful desperation in their son's voice Remus agreed. "No one else. You know you need some rest, would you take a potion for us?"

They knew just how bad it was when Remy put up absolutely no fight with them over taking the potion. They both stayed with him as he drifted off. They knew how hard it would be on Draco and Chloe, the others as well to keep their distance but they understood. The terror he had been through, they more then understood.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Breakfast that morning was a sombre mood if there ever was one. Chloe and Draco were both upset that they were not being allowed to see Remy. The adults understood but for the boyfriend and twin sister, it was hard to tell them they had to keep their distance from Remy.

Sirius looked at them. "I know it is hard but he knows you two love him. Right now he is just going to be a bit skittish around anyone. Just give him time."

Draco turned to Severus. "Please just remind him I love him and this changes nothing. He is still my boyfriend, no matter what."

Remus squeezed the boy's hand as he was closest. "We will remind him. But I don't think it will be needed. He just needs some time."

Both of them had been told that morning that they would be staying at the manor. The adults had not received any argument from them. Neither of them wanted to leave Remy even if he would not see them right now. And while neither would admit it, they were also both scared about returning to school. Chloe had of course been used as bate but Draco had not needed to be told, that there was a chance he might be as well. If there were two people Remy would risk life and limb for, it would be Draco and Chloe.

Narcissa took the kids with her. "Your homework has been sent on from the school. I will go with you to the library and we can start on it."

Draco looked ready to argue but he knew that the adults wanted to talk so he nodded. "Sure mum. You probably can help us with charms."

When Narcissa had led the children out of the room and they were sure they were out of hearing distance, the adults who were left at the table had to discus what was happening. Sirius had arrived to take over the next guard duty on the kids and he had come with news from Moody.

"It seems some janitor that was on staff at the ministry just hired, some how managed to get a wand to the man." Sirius informed them.

Lucius gawked. "A brand new employee was allowed any where near a holding cell? And he should have been patted down for weapons."

Sirius stopped him. "Janitors have wands for use of cleaning. They saw a wand but assumed it was the one there were restrictions placed on, for the staff."

When wands were checked when you entered the ministry, restrictions were placed on them if they were entering restricted zones. A member of the cleaning crew, especially a new one, would have had restrictions that only allowed for spells they would need to perform their job.

"The man has not been found and the resume was a fake. The name doesn't exist. We have no idea how he got past being hired." Sirius explained.

James grunted from across the table. "Fudge. The man you know has Jackal as his little lap dog. We need to find some proof to get this man out of power."

Lucius agreed with him. "Obviously this was an inside job and someone, either the minister or someone in his office helped place that man and get Jackal out."

There was too many coincidences including the fact that the janitor had some how known when the guards who had been assigned to watch the room, were swapping shifts. If guard duty had been over seen by the aurors as it should have been, even in a shift change, someone would have been on guard. The fact that it was ministry security which was headed by the minister's office, raised even more suspicions.

Sirius tried to assure them. "Moody is looking into it but he has got some private investigators involved. He worries there are people he can't trust in our office."

James actually smiled a bit. "I am working with them. I'm going in later to meet with the head of the investigators and see what I can aid them with."

Remus looked at James. "Thank you James. I know what it took to be there yesterday and we are even more grateful for the help to our boy."

James took his hand. "We were once friends. I can't undo what I did to you and to your son, but I want to try and make up for it. I will do anything to help."

Sirius and Remus both shared a look as James took off to meet with the investigators. They both saw a bit of Prongs back in the man since Remy had been attacked. James had been right, there was far too much between them now for that bond ever to return but they could at least call a truce for their son's sake. Remy was a son to all three of the marauders at some point, and that child that had once been one of the reasons they had fallen apart, could perhaps in a way draw them back.

Remus moved to return to his son's side but Lily came to him and handed him something. "I saw his old stuffed wolf with him. Could you put this with him?"

Remus recognized something he had not seen since the one or two times he saw his son before he adopted him. "I would have thought this destroyed in the house."

Lily shook her head. "No. We saved it with some of Chloe's things. It is the only thing of my son's I have kept, other then the copies of the photos I sent him."

Remus was after all of this not surprised any more. "I will put it with our son. Just like Chloe and Draco being here, when he recovers a bit, he will want you."

As Remus walked into his son's bedroom he looked down at Remy and he knew this was his son. He had been having nagging doubts since Lily and James had both come back into his life but what his husband had said to Draco was true. James and Lily knew that Remy was their son. This was his and Severus' son. Remy might have them in his life and one day come to love them, but it would never take away the past fourteen years. He kissed his son and sunk down to watch him sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was some time after lunch when the last sleeping draught had worn off and Remus was watching as his son slowly came around. He sent Dobby to find his husband for he knew that their son might actually need both of them.

When Remy slowly came to he was at least calm for the moment. "Daddy, where is Papa?"

Remus kissed his son on the head. "Your Papa has just been talking to Uncle Luke. I have sent Dobby to go and bring him."

Remy was quiet for some time as he lay there waiting for his Papa but Remus noticed his son's eyes wander. Dragon was still on his as was Remy the cat. He noticed something though with his old stuffed wolf.

"Daddy where did this blanket come from? I understand Moony but a blanket?" Remy asked.

Remus fingered it. "Your grandmother Katherine knitted matching blankets for you two when you were born. Lily has kept it all this time. She returned it."

Remy had tears in his eyes and he wasn't sure if his son was touched that Lily would give it back to him or thinking about his grandmother. Katherine Potter had adored him as much when she found he was not her grandson, as she had before. Loosing both grandparents in less then a year had been hard on Remy.

Severus had come in and sat down on the other side of the bed. "Hi cub. Can you tell Papa how you are feeling physically? I can send for Poppy if you need."

Remy shook his head and looked a bit red in the face as he mumbled. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Remus kissed him. "Would you let daddy use a spell on you for now cub? We're a bit worried it might be a bit sore for you to go the bathroom for now."

They knew he must have been a bit worried and wondered if he was in pain he refused to tell them so after Remus performed the spell they had used while he was out, Severus took a bottle out of his pocket.

Remy shook his head. "No. I don't want to sleep again. I want to be awake with you and daddy please."

Severus quieted him. "Cub this is just a bit of pain reliever to help with any discomfort you might be having. Papa knows it must be a bit sore."

Remy was trying to fight the tears for he hated to admit he was in any pain. "A bit Papa."

Remus took the bottle from his husband. "It's okay to admit you're sore Remy. How about we get you to take some and we can get an elf to bring some lunch?"

Even the mention of an elf worried Remy but they reminded their son that he liked all of the house elves here at the manor but to put him at ease Kreacher came with the tray. With Sirius and Remy both here, the Black house elf was here as well. No one other then Remy would ever be at ease about the grouchy house elf but the little elf turned into Dobby, all friendly and cheerful when it came to his little master.

Remy didn't eat much and Severus was a bit worried. "Cub, you need to eat a bit more for us. You need to build up a bit of strength with all the potions in you."

Remus noticed his son's reluctance to touch anything more then the soup. "Is your stomach bothering you cub? You can stick with soup and we'll have more."

They both sighed for they knew even in the best of times their son was stubborn as a mule when he was sick about admitting he was ill or in pain, and matched with his fear right now, they knew he was not about to admit to anything. Severus reminded himself to add a stomach calmer to his dinner to help.


	94. the hunters gather

Christmas was slowly approaching and while Remy was making some progress, his dreams were plagued by night terrors when ever they did not give him a draught and while he was slowly allowing other company, one of his fathers always had to be present as well. He would not allow physical contact with anyone other then his dads. He started crying if anyone else attempted it. Chloe was not much better. Poppy had spent an hour every day when she came to check on Remy, talking to her for she was still haunted by her abduction and seeing what was done to her brother.

As his body healed they had tried to convince Remy more and more to get up and get a bit of exercise. At first all he agreed to was to go to the bathroom as he was ashamed to admit he had needed the spell before.

So on Christmas morning they were all a bit surprised when Remy turned to his dad. "Can I come down stairs with you?"

Remus kissed his son. "You know if you're feeling up to it, everyone would be happy for you to come and join us."

Suddenly Remy went really pale and Severus took his hand. "You will sit with us on the couch and no one will come close enough to touch you, I promise."

A bit of the courage that Remy had found to ask returned to him and as they helped him into a dressing robe and slowly led him downstairs as he was still very unsteady, they prayed this was perhaps a start to him getting back.

They could see the shock but delight on everyone's faces when they entered. Severus led his son to a vacant couch. "Didn't think you could keep him from gifts?"

Narcissa came over with a mug of hot chocolate but she kept her distance but Remy looked up at her. "It's okay Aunt Cissy."

Narcissa came and handed him the mug and took a chance and gently kissed him on the forehead. He looked a bit shaky but he did not pull away from it and there was a small half smile on his face for a brief moment. His dad placed a blanket over him as Harry looked at the others. The Malfoys and Potters were there as well as his Uncle Sirius and an ever present auror at the door and he knew one would be in the hall.

Urged by Severus not to focus on Remy for he was already unsettled the others turned to their gifts. Remus handed Remy one. "You seem as popular as ever."

Remy looked down at the gift as if it was a foreign concept to him and muttered a small. "Thanks."

So many memories had flooded back to his fathers when he was rescued and that morning they were reminded of their first Christmas and even birthday with their son, when it had been a foreign concept to the child to be given anything. Gifts had never been important to Remy after all these years but even he would usually have torn into the gift by now.

Severus put his hand on his son's hand. "You can take your time you know. The gifts aren't going any where."

Remy sent his father a grateful smile. "Thanks Papa."

Draco and Chloe were a bit less animated then usual with their gifts either and when they both came to their gifts from Remy, they couldn't open them. They both knew the gifts and ones for his dads, had been bought in the shop right before the attack.

Remy seemed to noticed and he spoke up a bit. "Open them. I spent so much time looking for the perfect..." His voice trailed off.

Severus led the way and found a book of the mind puzzles and games he enjoyed even more then his son did. "Thank you cub. This is perfect."

Eventually Remy went through his gifts getting books and some games and music, and a lot of sweets from his friends. There were a number of cards from friends at school who of course had no idea how bad he was hurt, just that Jackal had tried to kidnap him. Remy was a bit surprised to find a book on quidditch history from Lily and James. Other then his last birthday, it was the only time in his life he had received a gift from them.

Draco came over to him gingerly and handed him a package. "Your centaur brothers helped me with this one Remy. I wanted something special for you."

Remy opened it and he found a black cord necklace with a strange disc shaped pendent. "This is like my arrows. I can see that the centaurs helped to craft it for me."

Draco nodded and he pointed at the symbols on the disc. "The symbol is a mix of Leo and Gemini, your zodiac symbol and the symbol for your twin."

Remy touched the Gemini locket he wore about his neck from his mother and realized he could see it intertwined with another. There was also an inscription on the back. 'May the stars guide you, your brothers protect you and your loves ones care for you.' Remy felt tears slide down his cheeks.

He reached out and he gently squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "Thank you Draco. This means a lot to me."

Draco returned the squeeze, the only physical contact Remy let him since the attack. "I love you Remy. And so does everyone here, and even the centaurs as well."

Severus helped his son put the new necklace about his neck and for a moment he thought he was turning into his sister who was an astrology buff. He was not surprised the centaurs would include star symbols for their life revolved on the stars and what they told. The passage though he knew was all Draco.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days after Christmas Remy was curled up reading through the stack of letters he had been sent but he was down in the library. He still refused more then the slightest physical contact with anyone but his dads. Draco had been permitted to hold his hand from time to time and Cissy had found when he was upset he would settle in her arms, but it was still rough going.

Severus stood with Lucius watching his son and he could see Harry playing with his pendent. He looked at Lucius. "I think there is a way to get Jackal."

Lucius started at him. "You know even if we capture him there is still going to be a hell of a time trying to get him tried."

Severus smiled. "By the human justice system yes but I think there is another way. Can you get your attorneys here? I need something checked."

Lucius had no idea what his friend had in mind but he agreed to send for his attorneys, willing to try anything to make his nephew safe. When the attorney arrived the adults gathered in the dinning room.

Severus turned to him. "Am I right in believing that half breeds have their own judicial system? I mean if someone attacked their species, they could try them."

The man nodded. "If a human wandered into a vampire lair and did unjustified harm to a vampire, yes the vampires could try them on their own. Other races to."

Severus smiled. "Does it have to be an actual member of the half breeds? I mean if it was an adopted member who was attacked, could they still try the person?"

Everyone in the room suddenly realized what Severus had thought. They knew that Harry was the first human in nearly four hundred years to be given the amazing honour of being adopted into a centaur herd. He had not simply been adopted, he had been adopted by the lord of not only the forbidden forest herd but the High Lord of the British centaurs. If Magorian ever learned what happened to Remy, he'd definitely be out for blood.

The lawyer nodded. "If it was a formal adoption. Some groups like the centaurs or the werewolves have done it in the past. But such things almost never happen."

Remus spoke. "My son has been. He was the first in near four hundred years adopted by the centaurs. He is the adopted son of High Lord Magorian of the centaurs."

The lawyer smiled a bit. "If the centaurs could be convinced to help, it is legal for them to try and punish the man. But he'd have to be on their lands as well."

They all shared looks. They knew that Jackal knew his way in those woods and they were aware he had an animagi form as well. They thought with the proper incentive they could lure him into the woods and they could get him into centaur territory.

Lucius spoke up. "But we need to convince the centaurs. We just lead the man in there and they might refuse to help. They won't like being forced."

Draco's voice came from the door. "Take me back. I am not adopted into their tribe but I have an open invitation. Lord Magorian will give me audience."

Severus thought it was too dangerous but Draco was not taking no for an answer on it. He wanted to make sure that his boyfriend was safe and if he had to go back to school even for the evening, he would.

Draco looked at his parents and he took out his dagger. "I am the only one of you who can go there without invite. Even Hagrid can't go to the heart of it."

Narcissa pulled her son close. "Hagrid will accompany you and we will come to the edge. You will see if they will allow us to speak. You will not go alone."

Lucius agreed. "I and Sirius will accompany you with Hagrid. Even if we can't go to the heart to see Magorian, we will see you safe to and from."

They knew they were going to have to find someone to take the polyjuice potion and look like Remy for a few days and let word get back that he had returned to school. They would some how lure the man to come back to the grounds and they'd get their decoy into the woods and to the centaurs.

Remus sighed. "We can worry about the details of who and how when we know if the centaurs will agree. For now we need to prepare Draco to go to them."

It was James who turned to Draco. "Are you sure you're willing to do this? I know you love Harry but this is a dangerous risk for you to go into those woods."

Draco nodded."The centaurs have offered me their protection in their woods. With my dad and Uncle Sev and Hagrid, they will get me to the centaurs safe."

They could all see that Draco was much more scared by what he had just agreed to do then he was ever about to let on but they could see that he had no intention of backing out of this.

Draco turned to Chloe. "I need your arrow. I will return it but I want to have something of Remy's to prove my word. I can't ask him for one of his."

They all knew why, none wanting him to worry after Draco. Chloe took out the arrow. "I think your dagger and their promise is enough, but here you can take it."

Draco slid the arrow into his belt and he knew she was probably right for the centaurs had always seemed friendly enough but he reminded himself he had never actually been into the woods without Remy. He hoped they would be as genuinely welcoming when he was without his boyfriend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next night Draco and his dad and Severus were met at the edge of the woods by Hagrid and Fang and they made their way in. Hagrid was not anxious and he warned the other adults that the chance they'd be permitted to accompany Draco, was slim.

When they got to the edge of the centaur lands they were met by two that Draco did not recognize. "Hagrid, who are these humans you bring near our lands?"

Draco answered by dropping a bow and showing his dagger. "I am Draco, friend of the herd and mate of Lord Remus, adopted son of High Lord Magorian."

One of the centaurs eyed him for a moment and nodded. "Welcome back young Draconis. We met at last festival. It is not before we see you without him."

Draco stood. "Lord Magorian's son has been attacked and I have come to bring news to his father and seek aid of the herd."

The other centaur stared at him. "Lord Magorian's son was attacked? He will want to know. You may accompany us but the others must remain."

Draco assured his father and the others he was safe and clambered onto the back of the centaur that offered and held tight as they raced through the forest towards the clearing where he had been several times. Lord Magorian appeared moment after he touched ground, along with Ronan, Bane and Firenze.

Draco had always been so nervous but not that night. "Blessing of the stars upon you Lord Magorian. I bring word of your son and a desperate plea for help."

Magorian motioned for him to rise. "We have seen in the stars that our son has been caught by the animal who stalked him. Speak to us of it and the aid you seek."

Draco explained what had happened to Remy as far as they knew, including the fact that the man was the animal who attacked him in the woods and who would have had him then if not for Fang and the eventual rescue of the centaurs. He also explained the aid they were requesting.

Firenze looked at his father. "That human has defiled our brother and dishonoured this herd. He must be brought here and answer to our laws for his crimes."

Bane agreed with his brother. "Usually the humans we allow to punish their own kind but it seems there are those willing to let his attacker go free."

Magorian spoke. "My sons speak true. If the man is lured into our woods, we will capture and he will be tried by our laws. No one defiles our fouls, especially not my son."

Draco let out a breath of relief in hearing that. "Thank you Lord Magorian. We are working on a way to lure him but we are forever grateful for any aid you give us."

Firenze motioned for Draco to mount him. "I will return you to your escorts. Any messages my brother's loved ones need us to have on this matter, Hagrid can bring."

Before he left Magorian called. "Let my youngest foul know that the hearts and the prayers upon the stars, of his adopted family and herd, are with him."

Draco swore he would let Remy know and as they headed back to his father he had never been so grateful that he and Remy had braved coming on that festival night when Remy was made a member of the herd. Draco had been brought by Hagrid and had met Ronan and Bane alone about the pendent. He had to admit he had been shaking in his boots even tonight when he was in the heart of centaur lands but he reminded himself he had an open invite and he'd do anything for Remy.


	95. the trap is set

The order had come to the manor. They knew that they needed to find a way to lure the man out but there was no way they could send Remy or even his sister and boyfriend back as bate either,

James looked up. "Three of us go under the polyjuice potion. It would seem out of place if Remy returned and not Draco and Chloe. Let it be well known they have."

Severus understood. "Some how Remy is out with Hagrid for care of magical creatures, gets separated and Jackal had the chance to get his hands on him."

Albus agreed. "The only problem with such a plan is that for the dose to work as well as it can for days, it would be easier if the people dosing were close in age."

The order knew that was a problem for even if they would risk any of Remy's friends, they would be noticed missing as well. They needed three people, especially the one taking the place of Remy, who could hold their own and would be in no danger.

Bill shared a look with Charlie. "We will go. We're only a few years older and we can definitely hold our own."

Molly was not anxious to send her sons into danger but she knew they would be able to take care of themselves. "But what about Chloe? We need a female."

Lily looked up. "My being her mother will balance out the age difference. I can deal with being a teen for a few days if it will get justice for my little boy."

Severus saw the others looked sceptical but he nodded. "She is right. It will balance out and perhaps even make the potion easier, since they are mother and daughter."

Though Lily had loved her days in school she had never imagined she would return back to school or in a teenage body for that matter but even more then anyone except his dads and his Uncles, Lily would do anything to make sure the monster that hurt her little boy, finally was brought to justice.

Severus stood. "I have enough in my stores as we use it all the time. I think we need to tell the children what we are up to. And the doubles will leave tomorrow."

Moody went to leave. "I will let it slip at work that the kids are returning to school tomorrow for the start of term. I know word will reach Jackal soon enough."

Severus and Remus headed with Lily, James and the Weasley boys to speak to the three children who were in the library working on their homework. The new term started the day after tomorrow so it would not seem odd for the kids to return.

Severus sunk down next to his son and explained what was going on. "We will need a piece of your hair cub."

Remy looked at the two eldest Weasley brothers with worry. "You're sure they will be safe? I don't want which ever one takes my place to be..."

Charlie sunk down next to him. "I promise I know how to protect myself. I just need to get him to the centaurs. You don't need to worry about me Remy. I swear."

Bill looked from his place. "And you know I am going to be by his side though I am having problems with the prospect of being boyfriends with my brother."

They had already discussed that and they realized that Jackal would not think it to suspicious that after he had raped Remy, Remy would be less then comfortable with physical contact with anyone. Charlie was to pretend he had a cold around other students and not wanting to give it to Draco. The other students of course had no idea what had really happened and they might have been suspicious.

Draco came over and plucked some hair and put it in the bottle that Bill held. He turned to Remy. "You can trust them. They're Weasleys, they can hold their own."

Charlie laughed a bit. "You know who taught the twins a number of their charms they use for their pranks with you? Trust me Remy, I will be safe, I promise."

Remy reluctantly plucked some hair and added it to the bottle. "Please be safe. I couldn't stand if what happened to me happened to you."

The question of who was going to take over for Chloe came up and the girl shocked everyone by saying she was willing to go herself, wanting to make up for getting her brother trapped like that, but of course no one was about to allow that.

Lily held her daughter. "He is your father and I's son to worry about too. I have enough shared DNA with you to make this easy. I will see justice for Harry."

Remy looked at the woman in amazement. "You're going to go to school like my sister? Why? I mean I don't get why you would put yourself in danger."

Lily came to him and sat down. "A mother's first and last job is to love and protect their babies. I have failed you for so long. I won't fail you again, I swear."

Remy hugged her. "I have my daddies and they are all I need for parents but I want you in my life mum. Please be careful. Both Chloe and I need you. James does to."

Lily kissed his head. "I know angel. I can never take your daddies place and I will never try. Charlie has the big part here, but I swear I'll come back safe."

Chloe reluctantly handed hair over to her mother for like her brother she was worried her mother might get hurt. They knew that the Order had their own missions beyond this and the age issued had been explained, but it still did not keep them from being worried about the three who had been chosen to face Jackal.

Severus saw his son's fear. "Remember those brothers have your other brothers at their back. You know the centaurs will keep them safe. For you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy and his sister and Draco were supposed to be studying two days later but they were anxious. They had over heard when the order had a meeting, that Moody learned word had reached Jackal that the kids had returned to school, What ever the other mission the Order was busy with right now which they only knew had to do with the ministry, a few members had been pulled off of it to make sure the three had back up at the school if they needed it.

Draco came over to Remy where he was sitting with a magazine in his lap but not reading. "You know they will be safe. They can watch out for themselves."

Remy turned to Draco and took his hand. "I know. It doesn't mean I don't get to worry. Chloe was attacked once before, what happens if Jackal attacks mum."

Draco understood his boyfriend's fear. He knew that Remy still had flashes of the man's wand at his sister's throat and the trickle of blood he had drawn. Lily was more powerful and a full grown witch unlike her daughter but she was not an auror or a fully active member of the order like some of the others.

Draco squeezed his hand. "You know they are using Charlie as the bate. Jackal only went after your sister because you were never alone. This will work Remy."

Remy kept fingering the pendent about his neck. "I could sense where she was if it was Chloe. I could sense if she was in danger. I don't have a bond with her."

Draco reached out and touched Remy just above the heart. "She may not have raised you but there is a bond. And I think you'd know if she was in any danger."

Remy touched not only the pendent from Draco but picked up the Gemini locket. "I don't need or want her as a parent but I want her in my life. I can't lose her."

After years of believing the woman had wished him dead Remy had found the truth and had found he could actually not only have her in his life but even James as well though he wasn't sure yet if he wanted that. Lily would never be more then an Aunt to him if they even became that close, but Draco knew there was still that link, the link that drove Remy to be so desperate for the woman to acknowledge him, for years, which now was causing him to be in such a panic.

Draco reached out and gently kissed Remy, the first touch since the attack. "They love you like I love you. Like you risked your life for Chloe, they do for you."

Remy was a bit shocked by the kiss but after a moment he returned it. "I know. But that is what makes it harder. I know they would put their life on the line for me."

Draco held his hand tighter. "You think you're the only one who gets to risk their life for those they love? Guess what Remy, it goes both ways here."

They were curled up on the window seat talking and Remy actually in Draco's arms like he had so far only allowed his dads or Aunt Cissy to do with him, when the doors opened and Lucius and James came into the room. Even after weeks of staying there, Remy had not got used to seeing the two together like that.

Lucius came to him. "Word came, Jackal has been spotted on the grounds. By the end of the day this should be over one way or another."

James nodded. "Hagrid has them for the last class of the day and he is taking the kids out to see the unicorns. Lily and Bill will be in the class with him."

The plan of course was for Charlie to get separated from the others though so that Jackal could get his hands on him and try to take him away. Jackal could not apparate except from further into the forest, and it would lead him right into the centaur hands. Charlie would have to play along with his abduction until they got deep enough so the real concern was what might happen in that time.

Lucius smiled a bit as he saw how close his son and Remy finally were again. "We thought the three of you could use some company until we get the news."

James sunk down next to his daughter and held her for she was shaking badly now. "Your mum will be fine. She'll get justice for Remy and come home to us."

Chloe shared a look with her brother. "I'm just glad this will soon be over with. I want that man to pay for what he did. He deserves to be hunted down."

Though none of them actually knew what the man's punishment would be for the attorneys had not been able to track down any kind of penal code for centaurs, they knew it would not be pretty. Humans were often left by the centaurs to be tried by their own kind. Magorian though was taking special interest as it was his adopted son who was attacked, and he was not about to allow the man to get away for what he did.

Lucius sunk down next to his son and honorary son. "Your brothers will be safe too Remy. In an hour or so we should have news that this all worked out."

Remy actually relaxed into the arms of his Uncle as well as Draco and tried to allow their double reassurance to make him feel better. "I pray you're right."

Lucius and James shared a look and while neither wanted to admit it and definitely would not in front of the kids, neither of them were as confident that this would go perfectly as planned, as they were letting on. They just prayed for Remy's sake all three came back in one piece or they knew he would never forgive himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pretending to be a fifteen year old boy again had definitely been a real eye opener for Charlie. He knew this had to work and soon for people were starting to comment on how odd it was that he never seemed to be snogging his boyfriend, even with his cold.

As he walked to care of magical creatures, hoping today would be the day he whispered to Bill. "I never thought Remy was so horny. He can't keep his hands off you."

Bill smirked and nodded. "You forget what it is to be young and in love? I do believe you and your own boyfriends in school used to be heavy on the petting."

Charlie blushed a bit at that. "I guess you have a point but I thought Remy was a bit less. But then again with all the laughter, they might just be toying with us."

Bill thought it likely was that Blaise and the others were joking mostly. "Today better be the end of this or we might be needing to snog in an alcove."

If there was any more incentive for either of them to get to class and get this over it was the prospect of having to even fake snogging their own brother. Remy might have seen Draco like a brother once but they were no blood relation. Their mind went to the task at hand as Hagrid led them into the woods for the unicorn paddock and Charlie made an excuse finally that he needed to head back to the castle.

Hagrid knew of course and he nodded. "Hurry back. You can use my washroom. You do not wish to miss the feeding."

Charlie smiled as he had always of course loved this class the most. "I promise Hagrid, I'll hurry right back."

Charlie of course made it look like he went in the wrong direction though he wasn't sure if anyone could buy that. They were so close to the edge of the woods, even Chloe should have been able to find her way out. He didn't even know if Jackal was watching and he just prayed this would work.

He was about to give up when he felt a hand seize him. "So the little lion has not learned his lesson. Well our fun will not be interrupted this time."


	96. and sprung

He was about to give up when he felt a hand seize him. "So my little lion has not learned his lesson. Well our fun will not be interrupted this time."

Charlie felt his pulse racing and he had to remind himself he was not the fifteen year old that he looked like at that moment. "Let me go."

He felt a wand point at his neck and a cold breath against the back of his neck. "Oh my sweet little fun we're going to take a nice little walk till we can have our fun."

Knowing he had to get the man to take him further into the woods so the centaurs could come Charlie kept playing along. He understood with sickening clarity the fear that Remy must have been feeling and he had his wand on him. He felt himself being led away from his classmates and the wand against his neck was a constant but he also felt the hands at the front of his robes. He kept thinking of his own boyfriend and imaging he was with him, trying to keep his courage up.

His luck seemed to run out for they didn't get much further when Jackal leered. "Maybe we should have a bit of fun before I take you away my little toy."

Charlie's breathing quickened for before he could even make a move for his wand he felt a full body bind on him. "No. Not again. You can't do this to me."

The man moved around to the front of him and began undoing Charlie's robes. "Oh but we had such fun last time and it ended so quickly."

His robes were slipped off his shoulders and were now on the ground and he felt the bile rising in his chest when suddenly he heard the sound of hoof beats in the distance and he saw the shock in the face of the man.

Jackal looked around. "Centaurs? What are they doing this close to the edge of the forest? Damn it. Well we're not on their lands, they won't bother us."

Charlie smiled. "Don't count on it. You came further then you thought."

Suddenly out of no where half of the centaur herd had surrounded them led by the only centaur that Charlie recognized, Firenze. They all had their bows trained on the man and Charlie knew he had to be extremely grateful from the looks on their faces that he was not the target of their anger.

Firenze came forward. "Drop the spell on our brother there or we will use you as target practice here and now."

Jackal was not backing down. "Your brother? Have you centaurs lost your minds? And you know you have no power over humans, you disgusting half breeds."

Another stepped forward. "Remus Snape is the first human in near four hundred years adopted by the centaurs, so when you attack him, you attack us."

Jackal let go of Charlie but did not back down. "You have no rights here. You can't do anything to me. Even if he is adopted by you half-breeds."

Firenze motioned for him to be seized. "Actually about five steps ago you entered our land and when you attack one of our herd, we can try you by our laws."

Before Jackal was able to transform into his animagi form he was seized by two of the centaurs and a special collar that had been explained to the order, was placed around his neck which would make it impossible for him to transform.

One of the centaurs came to Charlie. "Honorary brother of my adopted brother, have you been hurt? The aid of our herd is extended upon you."

Charlie shook his head. "No. Thanks to you I have not been hurt. Will I be permitted to accompany the herd to your clearing and see him tried?"

The centaur with him nodded. "You will and if you wish to summon the fathers of our honorary brother, they are permitted to be here as well."

Charlie reached out for the pendent he wore around his neck, like the one that Remy was always wearing, but it was his own order pendent. He had told the order he would use it to contact them when it was possible for them to come.

Firenze turned to him. "That is my brother Bane. He will bring you with him Charles. We will bring this man to our father and will wait for the others to arrive."

The third who had come in the lead and the youngest nodded. "I will remain here with a few and when your order comes, I will escort them to my father."

Bane extended his hand to help Charlie mount him. Charlie knew that it was not common other then children in danger, for centaurs to allow anyone to ride them for they hated to be compared to horses but he knew they wanted to move quickly. He noticed Jackal had been put in some kind of binding and had been put over the back of one of the scout centaurs

Charlie looked at those remaining behind. He handed his pendent to the one who had spoken. "It will lead them to you quicker."

The one bowed his head. "I hope they come soon for my father's anger when he gets his hands on that man who attacked my brother, will be great."

Assuring him that they should be on their way and that if they waited a few extra minutes they'd probably have been joined by them, Charlie held on to Bane as the centaur kicked into a gallop after the others who had already left. He had no doubt the youngest centaur had spoken the truth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius and James were still sitting with the boys in the library when Remus and Severus burst into the room and from the looks on their faces everyone in the room knew that it had happened.

Severus showed the pendent. "Charlie has summoned us. It means the centaurs have acted. We should go."

Lucius looked at Remy and Draco. "Will you two be okay if I go with them? I'd like to see this man punished for you Remy."

Remy nodded. "Please go see this done. Make sure my brothers and Lily are safe too."

James was about to follow them but he came to Remy and surprised the boy by kissing his head. "I am going with them. I want to see justice for my son."

For a moment Remy held to his arm and then let go and as Chloe joined the boys on the window seat, James accompanied Remy's dads, Sirius and Lucius to the gates of Hogwarts and headed as quick as they could into the woods using the pendent. They were met by Lily and Bill in their forms, half way.

James kissed his wife on the cheek for it seemed too odd to kiss her on the lips looking like their daughter. "It is done? They are safe?"

It was a centaur who stepped forward from the woods. "The decoy lured the man and we have captured my brother's attacker. My father awaits your arrival."

Sirius bowed to the centaur to whom he alone recognized. "Ronan, thank you."

Ronan motioned for them to follow. "There is no need to thank our herd for its aid. We consider Remy as much our son and brother as you humans do."

As they followed Sirius explained what he knew for he had met a few of the centaurs before and knew Ronan to be the youngest son of Magorian and he knew from Draco he was the one who often worked with Remy on his archery skills when they visited the herd in the past, he and Bane.

When they entered the clearing they saw Jackal tied to a post at the center, unconscious from some spell. Ronan spoke. "Father, I have brought them."

Remus bowed. "Blessing of the stars on you High Lord Magorian. I am Remus Lupin-Snape and this is my husband Severus. We share a son in common I am told."

Magorian inclined his head. "I have often wished to meet the parents who raised such an amazing young man. Our son does you proud with his bravery and honour."

Severus spoke. "These are his former adoptive father and his biological father, as well as mother and honorary brother. Thank you for permitting us to come tonight."

Magorian motioned them forward. "We usually would not permit it but since I know my son can not be here to witness this, you are to be allowed."

They all watched as Charlie came to join them, thankfully looking no worse for wear then before though he was a bit shaken they thought, the spell which had caused Jackal to be unconscious, was removed and he started to fight against his bonds.

He looked at them all. "You will free me. You will either free me or you will end up in Azkaban for helping these half breeds trap me."

Sirius laughed. "You'd have never made an auror. You commit a crime against a people on their lands and you are answerable to their laws."

Magorian turned to him. "The greatest crime any being can commit is to injure a youngling. You have defiled not only a foal of our herd, but my adopted son."

Jackal smirked at him. "I knew he was a good little animal then, that explains it. The little beast wanted it. I gave him nothing he did not ask for over and over."

Magorian drew a dagger from its sheath. "You do not deny that you abducted and forced to rape my son, and again tonight believing this man to be my son?"

Jackal shook his head. "I took his pretty little virginity oh yes but he was begging for it. He wanted it."

No one could tell who was angrier or more likely to attack the man, the humans or the centaurs for every single bow and arrow in the herd, all which had bee lowered since the man had been brought here, were raised and aimed at him and Magorian was inches from him.

"You have two choices. You can either take the drink of death and have a swift death or you can fight us." Magorian spoke.

Jackal sneered. "You expect me to take my own life with some kind of poison? If I am going down I am going down with a fight. One on one combat I presume."

Firenze spoke. "You act like a beast you get treated as one. We need hunting practice. We give you a ten minute head start and then we come after you."

Bane agreed. "There is a chance, a slim chance that you might get away but better that we get you for target practice or you become spider or wolf food in the end."

Magorian motioned for them to present him with poison. "No one has ever escaped my archers. And that collar will remain so you can not transform. Your wand and your portkey were taken from you. If you escape us deep enough to apparate, you still face human justice I am told but we will not try you."

Jackal looked at the humans with him. "You can't let them do this. I need to have my wand. You can't set me in those woods like this."

James spoke. "You took our innocent child with out his wand and brutally violated him. Why should you be treated any different?"

They waited and wondered what the man would choose and part of them hoped he'd take the poison for there was a chance he could escape but they reminded themselves that the centaurs were amazing hunters and not the only dangers in the woods. Even if he escaped he'd be caught and eventually tried they hoped. Jackal chose to take his chances in the woods and he was released.

Magorian spoke to his herd. "The man has ten minutes. No one is to follow him. If he escapes the woods, he is free to leave."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was even worse then he had been before as he paced back and forth now in the library. He was so anxious to learn what had happened and to see for himself that the Weasleys were okay and Lily. He knew the pendent activation was a good sign but he would not be at ease until he saw for himself.

Draco was trying to calm him. "Charlie is alive if he activated it and he was only to call them if the plan had worked."

Chloe nodded. "The centaurs will have him and you know there is no way that the Lord of the centaurs will allow him to get away with what he did to you."

Remy stopped. "I don't even know what they would do to him. I mean abduction; rape and attempted murder would get you life in Azkaban in our world."

The others shrugged for they had no idea either but they thought Jackal was lucky if he even was brought alive to the centaur lord for Draco knew that Firenze and Bane were as protective of Remy as he was, if not more.

Moody came into the room. "Word has been sent. It is over."

Remy turned to look at him. "Uncle Moody is everyone safe? What happened? Please."

Moody came over to him. "I don't know all of the details but I do know Lily, Charlie and Bill are all safe and have not been harmed."

Remy wanted answers on what had happened with the man who had attacked him but he had a feeling that his Uncle had probably been ordered not to give him any detail until his fathers and the rest returned home. He knew they'd want to be there for him when he found out what ever happened in those woods.

Moody motioned for them to return to their seats. "Your parents will be home soon. I promise you will all have answers soon enough. But they are all safe."

Draco kissed him gently. "I told you they could take care of themselves. You know no Weasley could not hold their own out there. They were both safe."

Remy took his sister's hand. "Our mum is safe. She is safe and she will return back to you. And the Weasleys to me."

Chloe shook her head. "She is returning to you as well. You heard her when she left. She was doing this for you. You can have her and your dads you know."

Remy was starting to believe that and after the kiss and the words from James he wondered if perhaps there was a chance that even that could be mended. He knew deep down that both his dad and Sirius missed their old marauder buddy. He knew James would never be anything to him except his sister's dad, though.

The door opened and Remy and Draco as well as Chloe had to take a double take as their doubles walked in followed by the adults. "Thank Merlin."

Remus hugged his son who had run into his arms. "It's done cub. It is done."

Remy turned to Charlie. "I'm so grateful you're okay, he didn't do anything to you right? Please."

His double hugged him. "No little brother, he didn't do more then undo my robes I promise. I told you I could hold my own like the twins could."

Remy and the kids were made to go back to their seats and Remy looked at all of the adults and their doubles and needed to know what had happened. He needed to know if this was truly done once and for all.

Seeing no one was jumping to tell him, Remy had to ask. "What happened? Someone please tell me what happened."


	97. on the mend

Seeing nobody was jumping to tell him, Remy had to ask. "What happened? Someone please tell me what happened."

Between Charlie and the others they told what took place from when he was separated from the class, leaving out the parts where the man had been undressing and touching him for he did not want Remy to blame himself. The man had not even got his robes off but Remy would feel so guilty. They got the decision part.

Remy looked back and forth. "So what did he choose? What happened?"

Severus sighed. "He chose to take his chances and escape but while the centaurs never caught him, he is gone."

Remy didn't understand. "The centaurs did not catch him? You mean he is on the loose some where?"

James took the turn to explain this time and told how he had gone deeper into the forest looking for a place where he could apparate and had stumbled into the very heart of the spiders. The spiders had made quick work of him. The centaurs had seen him caught and knew he was gone.

Remy sagged back into the arms of Draco and began sobbing. "It's over. He is finally gone. I am safe."

Remus sunk down next to his son and pulled him into his own arms and held him tight. "You are cub. You're safe. The man can never lay a hand on you again."

The others left the room to leave Remus and Severus some time with their son but James, Lily and Chloe stayed even when Draco reluctantly followed his father out of the room. Sirius had been even more reluctant to leave but at this time they knew this was what Remy needed.

James knelt down in front of his son. "You can go back to school when you're ready and you'll be safe. I swear your dads and I will ensure you are safe."

Remy looked at him. "I know you helped me because of what I did for your daughter. You have justice for me now, you don't need to continue to stay."

James shared a look with his wife. "I didn't do this because you saved my daughter. I did this because you're Lily's son and you deserve my protection and care."

Remy looked at the man but he also looked at his dads and at Lily and Chloe. He had no idea what to make of this. This was a man who had helped him in the woods because his daughter had begged him too, and had helped catch Jackal but there was so many years of abuse, as well as his abandoning Remy as a baby.

Remy pulled back a bit. "Why? I was a little baby and you dropped me on a doorstep. You never wanted to protect me before. Why do you suddenly care?"

James sighed. "I realized as my daughter grew close to you, what an amazing young man you were. And more then that, you were the innocent one in all of this."

Lily sunk down next to her son. "James and I have spoken a lot. He took a long time to forgive me but I deserved it. You were an innocent little baby."

James took his hand. "I should have protected you or given you to your dad. I was wrong. I am just grateful your dads found you and you have a family now."

Feeling his Papa's arms still around him and his dad's hand on his hand he knew how lucky he had been. His dad had explained the blood bond when he was old enough which had helped to find him in the orphanage and bring him home with them. There had been a chance and one this man had counted on, that no one would have found him and he'd either be adopted by strangers or be raised in an orphanage.

Remus knew his son's thoughts. "He knows he has made mistakes and he isn't asking forgiveness, or to try and be your dad. He knows we are your parents."

James nodded. "You mean the world to my wife and my daughter, and I'd like to be able to be a part of your life even if just through them and nothing more."

Remy looked at his sister. "I want my twin and my mum in my life. And I know that would be easier with you as well. I'd be willing to try and get to know you."

James actually smiled."That is all I am asking. I want the two most important people in my life to be happy and they definitely seem happier with you in their life."

Remy did not feel comfortable with a hug from James but he accepted one from his mum and Chloe. The Potters got a look from his dads that they needed some time alone with their son and the three took their leave. Severus and Remus held their son together as Remy finally broke down crying.

Severus kissed him as he had done since he was a baby. "The man is gone, and you can go back to school when you're ready. You will be safe cub, I promise."

Remus nodded. "You can stay here for longer though if you need. We don't want you to feel like we are going to rush you back.."

Remy looked up. "I'm not ready to go back just yet, maybe in a few days. Can we go home daddy?"

Remus and Severus were both a bit surprised by his request but they had a feeling that being surrounded by everyone constantly had been a lot for him and right now he just wanted a few days with his dads to deal with the remaining fear. Neither of them could deny their son the comfort of that.

Severus kissed his son on the head. "We will tell Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy, and the three of us will head home to Spinner's End for a few days."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though there had been a minister sent the next morning from Fudge to investigate what had happened, there was nothing illegal about what had been done and by lunch time the aurors left as well. It was Thursday and the day after Jackal had been taken, and the kids agreed to return to school on Monday, even Remy.

Draco came to Remy before he was to leave with his dads. "I am going to miss you. Are you sure you need to go?"

Remy kissed him gently. "I'm going to miss you but I need some time with my dads. I just need to be home and with them right now. Please understand."

Draco returned the kiss and brushed his tears. "I do. We'll be back to school together on Monday. Your dads can have you to themselves a few days."

Lucius and Narcissa shared a smile with Remy's dads as they watched their sons together for they were relieved that Remy was slowly getting back. They had never thought they'd be so happy to see their teenagers snogging as they were now, though still were just barely. The real test would be when Remy returned to school and was surrounded by so many other people but he had his prefect room now and Draco and his friends would help him through it.

Lily came and hugged him. "I'd like if you'd let me write to you when you're back at school. You should know your sister is going with you this summer."

Remy was happy to know Chloe would be at the castle and not with the muggles. "I'd like if you write and perhaps you and James would let me write back."

James came to him. "We'd both like that Remy. We'd like to know how your classes are going and quidditch, anything you'd share with us."

Chloe pulled him into a hug. "I am going to miss being close with you like this Remy. But I know we're always together. And this summer we will be."

Remy kissed her on the cheek and then he finally left with his fathers and while part of him would miss Draco and being at the manor, he was anxious to get home, and didn't realize it fully until he came into the living room of Spinner's End.

Severus took his son up to his room to get him settled back in. "You know if you'd like we can go work in the lab for a while. Get you caught up."

Remy had done all of his homework but no practical in potions which for him was almost unheard of as he had been doing potions with his dad since he was little and his father knew it would be a good step to getting his son back into the normal pace of things. They understood it was one of the reasons Remy had wanted to come home. Malfoy manor was a second home but for him to feel really at home and get back into normal pace, he needed just him and dads.

Remy put Dragon down in his customary spot. "I'd like that Papa. It has been too long since I was in a lab."

Severus kissed his curls as they headed down the stairs. "Your dad might be jealous if I steal you away so soon but I have missed my best assistant."

Remus laughed as he heard the comment from the sitting room. "I don't think I even need to ask where you're going. I'm surprised you unpacked first."

Remy hugged his dad. "You don't mind if I spend some time with Papa down in the lab right? I mean I don't want to leave you if..."

Laughing Remus hugged his son and assured him that he was happy to have his son and husband back in the lab together and he could find something to distract himself with. Really he had not done any of his text writing since his son was attacked so while Remy spent the rest of the afternoon with his Papa helping to brew the potions that he had been behind on. He knew that spending the afternoon together would be good for both his husband and his son and did not begrudge them the time alone together. He knew he and Remy would have their own time together before he went back on Monday,

They finally reappeared in time for dinner. Remy beamed when he saw the food on the table. "My favourites? Thanks daddy."

Remus shook his head. "I would take the credit but I can't. You know the house elves love you as much as we do. They have missed taking care of you."

Severus smirked. "I'd not be surprised if Kreacher appeared soon enough and started wanting to fluff your pillows. Sirius made him keep his distance before."

Remy had of course seen the Black elf once when he first woke up and knew Kreacher had been at the manor for both Sirius and Remy had been there but he had a feeling that Sirius must have threatened the elf to keep him away. He was as bad as Dobby and Tipsy with keeping a constant eye on Remy. Kreacher came to school to check up on him from time to time as did Dobby.

Remy looked at his dad. "Maybe we could play a game of chess after dinner since I spent all day with Papa."

Remus smiled and nodded. "I'd like that cub. You know you're Papa is too easy, I need some competition "

Severus smirked for he didn't think his son was much better competition then he was for there was really no one save Lucius who could even win one game out of five against Remus. But he smiled and left down to his labs to do some more work and allow his husband his own alone time with their son.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though he had a nightmare the first night back Remy was starting to do a lot better and a few days at home he seemed to be back to normal. They knew school would test him a lot though no matter if Filius and the ghosts would continue to keep an eye on him and he'd have Draco and the others. On Monday morning they both accompanied him on the Knight Bus Back to school.

Remy was surprised when he got on to find that Chloe and Draco were on it with Sirius and Lucius. He hugged them both. "I missed you guys so much."

Draco kissed him. "I am so happy you're ready to come back. I couldn't even imagine school without you."

Chiloe smiled and nodded. "Who would teach me DADA and save my butt from blowing up classrooms if you were not there?"

Remy reminded them as they sat down that he might not actually have to run his tutoring for he assumed the auror who had been sent to teach the class for the remainder of the year, was actually an adequate teacher. Sirius laughed and nodded his head, assuring his godson that Ewan Hopper was more then adequate.

Severus noticed his son's smile. "You remember him don't you? Your Uncle Moody had thought a familiar face from his department would help."

Remy had met Ewan a number of times when he went to visit his Uncles at work. "He is cool. He is only a few years out of training but he is an animagi."

Sirius winked at Remy and when they got to the school and got off the bus Sirius whispered to Remy that Ewan was aware of the training Sirius had been giving him and had been happy to offer to continue Remy's animagi training. He was so close to completion and before all this, they were going to try and complete it for Christmas and have him registered before he went back to school.

Sirius hugged him before everyone else and whispered. "Ewan will tell me when you're done and I will still take you for your test and registration myself."

Remus and Severus came. "Are you sure you're okay heading up by yourself? One of us will accompany the three of you if you want us to."

Remy shook his head and looked at his two companions. "I can do this Papa. I am a bit worried still but I can do this. I'll miss you both. And you Uncle Luc."

Lucius hugged them goodbye and after one last long hug with all of the adults for he was suddenly unsure of his own words, Remy let Draco lead him off towards the school and Chloe followed them. The students would be in breakfast and no one would see them come together. The students had been told about the decoys as a way to capture the kidnapper, to explain how Remy, Draco and Chloe had been there for days and disappeared again.

As they were about to enter the hall Draco squeezed his hand as he had stopped. "It 's okay. I'm here and your friends are going to be so anxious to see you."


	98. registration and rings

The first few days back to school had been hard but as the weeks started to pass Remy settled back into life. He was still a bit skittish around most people but when Draco or his friends were close he was fine. Not even Blaise or Neville, not to mention his other friends, were aware of his rape. They knew he had nearly been abducted and it explained his jumpiness.

Valentine's day weekend on Friday found Remy in the room of requirements with Ewan. They had been at it twice a week. "I think you have it."

Remy smiled as he concentrated for a few seconds and transformed into the full sleek form of a dog. When he turned back he smiled. "I did it."

Ewan laughed. "I can see why your Uncles are both always bragging about you. Sirius said you were close but there are people who have been animagi for years and can't transform that flawlessly."

Remy smiled and nodded. "Uncle Siri told me when he and his friends learned they took years and he was in his twenties when he could do it that quick."

Ewan laughed. "I didn't learn until I entered auror training. They test all entrants to see if they have any basic skill and if you do, you get trained like I was."

Ewan had gone through the standard five year auror program, shorter if you want to be a street auror and not in the upper ranks, and had only finished two years ago and even he took a few moments longer then Remy when he demonstrated and showed his barn owl form.

Coming back Ewan laughed. "I will contact your Uncle for you. I am sure he can arrange for you to go next weekend for your test and registration."

Remy had not been this excited sine he made the quidditch team. "I saw a picture of an Irish setter when I was two and told Uncle Siri I would be one."

Ewan laughed. "Your Uncle told me that. You know he was one of my top teachers and he always shared stories about you. You make him very proud."

Remy blushed a bit at that. "I should get going. I have a lot of homework and with quidditch tomorrow and Hogsmeade on Sunday I need to get at it."

The man gathered his things and followed Remy out. He had been like Professor Flitwick keeping an eye on Remy not only for safety but also for his healing from what he had went through. He knew Sirius would be pleased to learn the boy had finally completed his training. From what he heard of Remy from his teachers, already into NEWT levels in all of his classes and doing duelling and advanced potions in his own time, he could see why Sirius bragged so often.

Remy came into the common room and found Draco, Blaise and the twins. Draco kissed him. "How did your training go with Professor Hopper?"

Remy had promised he would not tell his friends about it until he was registered so they thought he was just getting extra tutoring. "Good. I learned a lot."

Draco laughed. "I am kind of happy you don't need to tutor any more. Between two nights of duelling, two of quidditch, and one of potions, I never see you."

Remy smirked. "We play quidditch with each other and one of those practices is Saturday so you have me all day before or after it. But I agree."

Mondays and Saturdays of quidditch, Tuesdays and Thursdays of duelling and Wednesdays with potions, he had been meeting Hopper on Friday evenings and after potions, allowing him to escape from his Slug club torture. It left him Sundays as his only free day but after this weekend he'd have Friday evenings off as well.

Fred was surprised when Remy was leaving. "Already tired of us?"

Draco shot him a worried look but Remy shook his head. "I need to get some homework done so I thought I'd get my books and come out to work with you."

George agreed. "You can help me and Fred with this paper we are supposed to be doing for McGonagall that is due on Monday."

Remy shook his head. "How is it that you two are seventh years and I am the one helping with your work? I am only doing sixth year lessons."

Of course they all knew the reason he was only doing sixth year except in potions was because the headmaster refused to let him go further. Remy's dads had mentioned they were considering allowing Remy to do his NEWTS instead of his OWLS and considering him for an apprenticeship at school instead. He wasn't sure if he'd want it though and they said he had the further option of waiting a further year and doing a traditional sixth and then his NEWTS and apprenticing.

As they were working Remy wished he could tell them but he knew his friends would know soon enough. Draco noticed his odd smile. "Have a secret?"

Remy was rarely able to keep anything from his boyfriend. "I was just looking forward to our game tomorrow. It will be nice to get back into the game."

Fred smiled. "Angelina and the rest of us have been so happy you were back in shape to play. I know you only rejoined practices two weeks ago but still..."

He knew what they meant for he had watched practices and he knew while Collin actually had decent skill as a seeker, he would never match Remy and they had every intention of making it another champion year, four in a row for years actually played.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was extremely nervous though the next day when they hit the air. He was relieved to find that they were playing Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw not until May, They had already defeated Slytherin before all of this happened.

Remy looked at Fred. "I can't believe I am playing against your sister. I was surprised to hear she made seeker when Cedric graduated last year."

George shrugged. "She has been stealing our broom it seems since she was five. Never thought our shy little door mouse would be a quidditch player."

Ginny had never really come out of her shell and she was still extremely quiet and reserved but she had made good friends in Hufflepuff and Cedric had chosen her as reserve seeker and had worked with her, a way for her to come out of her shell. The badgers had actually beat Ravenclaw in their first game of the season.

Fred looked at his sister. "She is a good little flyer but she is no where near Charlie or you in skill. She can out fly us but we're beaters."

Remy understood for beaters were not meant to be the quick agile players. "Well she is still a Weasley and I won't think her an easy win just yet."

Really as they hit the air there was no real competition between the lions and the badgers and while Ginny showed some decent moved on the field, but the twins were right she could not compared to Remy or her big brother on a broom. Remy watched Ginny try to follow him into a dive when he spotted the snitch. Ginny though pulled up long before a more experienced player would have, and even where Remy snatched it, he could have gone another six feet with no trouble.

The announcer called. "Gryffindor wins 270-40."

Remy smiled as he landed and Ginny landed near him and she came to hug him."Good game Remy. You're going to have to fly with me this summer."

He returned the hug and promised in the summer when there were no hoses watching he'd work with her and then went to accept the hugs of his team and his housemates but he was surprised when he saw his Uncle.

Sirius pulled him into a hug. "I have made special arrangements. You and I are going for your registration test this afternoon. I have a friend in the department."

"Really?" Remy asked as he pulled away from his Uncle and when Sirius nodded. "Awesome. This is the best celebration."

Sirius turned him to his teammates. "I am stealing your seeker but we will bring you guys some treats back for your party this evening."

Draco was a bit surprised but he hugged Remy and he headed after a shower to the gates with his Uncle and they headed to London. It was Saturday so most of the ministry was closed and usually the office would be as well for he would have gone next Friday from what Ewan said, but Sirius spoke to the woman who did the test for the aurors and she agreed to come in,

The woman clapped when Remy was done. "Very impressive. I have never seen anyone this young with such a quick transformation. You have passed."

Sirius pulled him into a hug after he had his official registration filled out. "Ewan said you had done amazing but that was incredible. I am so proud."

He wasn't the only one for Sirius surprised him when his dads and Uncle Moody all came piling in and they all pulled him into hugs, even Moody. They had been watching him as he took the test but did not want him to be nervous.

Moody clapped him on the back. "You know you will have this department offering you a job if you're not careful."

Remy smirked. "If I was going to consider a career in the ministry it would be as an auror but I think I want to do a potions apprenticeship like Papa."

Severus kissed his son on the head. "You know nothing would make me prouder and I know Slughorn would be happy to do it."

Remy hid a groan for he wanted to do potions but he hoped the man might retire soon. He was considering the offer to do NEWTS a year early and to apprentice for his last year even with the man. He wouldn't tell his Papa until he was sure about it though. They took him off for lunch to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate his two big accomplishments that day and they were all happy to see the old Remy coming back.

Before Sirius took him for sweets for his team Remus handed him a package. "A gift from Papa and me to celebrate your registration. We're so proud of you."

Remy smiled when he opened a beautiful potions book which he knew was at least a first year apprenticeship text. "Papa?"

Severus kissed him. "I thought you could use something to read and we can work on some of the potions this summer. You're ready for this level."

Remy hugged his daddies and happily headed off with his Uncle for the sweet shop after they were done. His fathers had never been one to spoil him but they had thought after all the hard work he had put in to become an animagi and his big win, he deserved a special gift. They were all too aware that he was on the fence of apprenticing next year or the year after and they thought to encourage him. They wanted him to do his OWLS and sixth year but they knew he was far too advanced already that if he did his seventh year he would just be bored and resent it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was definitely happy that Valentine's day fell on Sunday for the Hogsmeade trip was being held that day. Remy was a bit apprehensive about going but he was reminded that his friends were there and Professor Hopper was one of the chaperones for the day. He wanted to have a special Valentine's with his boyfriend.

Draco knew he was panicked. "How about we go and have lunch at the Three Broomsticks and then we head back here to the castle and take a walk?"

Remy kissed him. "You know I am dating the most amazing guy. You know you don't have to give up your day in town for me because of..."

Draco stopped him. "I love you. You were attacked and are understandably scared. I want today with my amazing boyfriend and nothing else."

Hand in hand they made it into town with his friends escorting them but they were given some time alone with a table at the Three Broomsticks and they enjoyed their lunch. It was the first real alone quality time they had since before this all happened and Remy was actually not just relieved but happy that they headed back to school. They had the grounds to themselves and could just be together.

Remy handed him a gift. "I kind of borrowed your idea from Christmas and had a bit of help from the centaurs."

Draco laughed as he handed his own gift. "Well your necklace was such a hit it seems the centaurs must have been busy as of late."

They opened their gifts and found not only who made them but the gift was the same. They had both given each other a beautiful ring that had been made from steal but was so beautifully crafted and thin that it looked like white gold. They were very simple with the ancient Celtic knot designs in them.

Draco placed the ring on Remy's hand before Remy did the honours for him. Draco kissed the finger it was on. "A promise of my love and my loyalty."

Before Remy could return the sentiment though they were interrupted when they heard a scream and Remy knew who it was. "Chloe."

They raced across the grounds from where the scream had come from and they found Chloe laying on the ground and Ron over her looking pale and seeming to be in shock of some kind.

Remy turned to Ron. "What happened? What happened Ron?"


	99. into the minds of others

Remy turned to Ron. "What happened? What happened Ron?"

Ron was to upset to really care who he was talking too. "She collapsed screaming and clutching at her scar. It is like the nightmares she has been having."

Ignoring the looks from Ron and the fact that they were out in the open he sunk down to his knees next to his sister. He remembered the nightmares they both suffered at the end of last year and that they had both calmed through their link.

Remy turned to Ron. "Go to the school and find Professor Hopper or the headmaster. Tell them we need someone out here now."

Ron looked ready to argue but his concern for his best friend out weighed his hate of Remy. "I'll go. Can you help her?"

Draco noticed that Remy was already trying. "Just go and find someone. He is doing what he can."

Ron ran off as Remy focussed on his sister and tried to link as they had done in the past. He had never been conscious of linking, they had never done it on purpose but only when in dreams or when he had done accidental magic. He knew his father was am amazing occlusionist but his father had trained for years and he had none.

Remembering what his Papa had told him about it and focussing on his link with his sister he closed his eyes. "Please work."

He felt himself drifting and some how he was able to center his thoughts and found himself standing in what looked like some odd corridor. He saw Chloe standing there watching something. Everything else in the corridor looked like he was watching a muggle television but for his sister.

He came to her side. "Chloe, what is going on?"

Chloe turned to look at him. "Remy? You're really here and not in the vision. How?"

Remy took her hand. "Draco and I were walking when you collapsed. I used the link and what Papa told me of occulemency to come in here."

Chloe pointed down at what she had seen and they both looked in horror at the form of a body prone on the ground and they could see a snake slithering past them down the corridor. Remy's stomach lurched when he realized that it was Arthur Weasley.

Chloe was pale. "I saw the snake attacking him. I couldn't stop the vision. I can't get out. I had to watch. Only when you came in could I look away."

Remy turned her to look at him. "Focus on me Chloe. Listen to me. We need to fight this vision. Listen to my voice. We need to focus on our bodies back at school."

Chloe shook her head and she was going into shock like she had with the basilisk. "I can't. Mr Weasley, this is worse. I have had visions but not like this."

Remy shook her gently. "He had been attacked. We need to return to our bodies and get him help. Now focus Chloe. Focus and work with me here please."

He was desperate for he felt like she was slipping away like she had down in the chamber but he kept reminding her of his strength and the fact they needed to save Ron and Fred's dad. He kept her focus on Fred and he could feel himself returning to his body but he kept pulling his sister with him.

He opened his eyes to find a worried looking Draco as well as Hopper and Dumbledore. "How is Chloe?"

Chloe answered for them as she threw herself into his arms. "Thank you Remy. Thank you."

It turned out the headmaster had been on the grounds and Remy had forgotten Hopper had been a chaperone and had followed the two back from town to make sure they were safe, and so they both had not been too far. Remy and Chloe both explained what had happened.

Hopper looked at the headmaster. "He is a natural occlusionist. I didn't think it possible. There hasn't been one born in over a century that we know of."

Dumbledore looked at Remy. "I think we need to summon your parents here but you two need to be taken to the infirmary."

Remy shook his head. "We need to tell someone about Fred and Ron's dad. He is in danger. We need to make sure someone gets to him."

Hopper shared a look with the headmaster. "We have already contacted the order and someone will go for him. Don't worry they will get to him."

Though he was a bit shaken Remy was in better shape then Chloe or Ron, Ron having collapsed when he heard about his dad. Draco guided Remy towards the school and Dumbledore and Hopper saw to the other two. Poppy examined all three and gave them sleeping draughts for she knew they all needed some rest now.

As Remy was drifting off he had to ask. "Please we need to know if Mr Weasley is okay."

Albus sighed. "Your dads will be here when you wake and we should have answers for you then. Just rest now."

Draco was upset enough about his friends and what had happened that he to had been given something and the Malfoys as well as all of Remy's dads and Chloe\s parents were to be summoned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Malfoys, Snapes and Potters sat in the headmaster's office. Minerva had been sent to accompany the twins to see their father who had been taken to the hospital when he had been found, Ron to be taken when he woke. The adults were all shaken but more then that they were shocked by what had happened here.

Albus looked at Severus. "You're an occlusionist. One of the best I know. Have you ever taught your son?"

Severus shook his head. "Potions, charms, DADA yes, occulemency no. He was too young and has always been busy with Sirius doing animagi and patronus work."

Albus nodded. "Then it seems that I was right. We have out first natural occlusionist born in150 years. And the youngest on record to ever show it."

There was not one person in the room who did not know the importance of that. Even with his link with his sister he should never have been able to enter her mind and pull her back out. Voldemort was the most powerful occlusionist alive but even he was not a natural but a trained. Remy had the potential far beyond Riddle

Albus looked at his dads. "I will start working with your son and help him learn how to improve the talent. I am not at your level Severus but in the summers..."

Remus was going to protest but it was oddly James who spoke up. "You will not train that boy as a weapon. He is a child.. We are supposed to be protecting them."

Severus found himself once again agreeing with James. "Remy can use the skill he already had to protect his sister but I will not allow you to train him as a weapon."

Albus shook his head. "We all know this war will comedown to Chloe and Voldemort. I do not mean to train him as a weapon. But he proved he can help his sister."

They all knew he had a point and from speaking to her roommates they knew Chloe had been suffering nightmares and had not told the teachers, and they had likely been visions like this. If her brother's bond and his new found abilities could help her, then they couldn't ignore that.

Remus sighed. "We would consent to his training as long as it is only to help his sister not have these visions and does not interfere with the rest of his life."

Albus smiled. "I believe he has been spending evenings with Ewan learning to be an animagi. He can use those evenings instead to work with me."

Severus looked at the Potters. "Perhaps Chloe can be taught some of it as well. There is only so much my son can do unless with her twenty four hours a day."

James agreed. "If it would help my daughter with the visions and for what we know she must face one day, then I'd consent to her training as well."

It was decided that on the two days Harry had been doing DADA he would spend with his sister and the headmaster, and in the summer since they would both be staying at Potter Castle, Severus would continue to work with them there.

Lucius stood as they were finishing. "I know you said the kids were out but we'd like to see our sons. I think we'd all like to see with our own eyes the kids are okay."

Albus stood and motioned for them to leave. "Of course. I believe Poppy said they'd be up by breakfast and of course Ron will be off to London to be with the rest."

Though he had been in horrible shape and he would spend weeks in the hospital likely recovering, it was Remy's quick work getting his sister out of the vision and having aid sent for right away that had saved his life. If Remy had not been able to reach her and she had stayed in the vision longer, there was a chance that Arthur would have bled out, The Weasleys owed the life of their patriarch to Remy.

In the infirmary Remy's dads sunk down on either side of his bed. His Papa kissed him. "You are so brave Remy. You protected not only your sister but Arthur."

Remus looked from his son to his husband. "You promise we won't allow Albus to train his skill as a weapon? I won't lose our only child to this war."

Severus reached out and squeezed his husband's hand. "Chloe is the child of prophecy. Our son will become a potions master like me. This is just to help Chloe."

Remus looked over at Chloe and back at his son. "I know this is selfish but I can't help but feel glad she is and not him. He was our only chance at being dads..."

Severus cut him off with a kiss. "I swear we will do everything to make sure our little boy there grows to make us grandpas. I love him as dearly as you do."

The day they found him at the orphanage, the talk as they walked up to their house about never thinking they could be public about their marriage or have a son to raise, that first night by his crib watching him sleep, the first nightmare they helped him through, it all came back. They made a silent promise that night that they'd do anything to ensure their little boy had a future beyond the war, he could follow his dreams. They would be grandfathers one day, they swore to themselves.

Lucius had over heard from his son's bed next to them. "The only question would be which of our sons will carry our grandchildren."

Remus smiled and laughed a bit for he knew Lucius was trying to lighten the mood. "I say who ever is the carrier, it is their last name the baby uses."

Though the comment had been made to make them laugh a bit in the tension of the night both couples looked down at their sons and at the matching rings they both wore from gifts that day. They both hoped the boys would one day after the war have wedding bands. They didn't care right now whose name they continued.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy and Chloe were a bit more exhausted after what they had been through then the others and Ron had already been taken to London by the time Remy came around, finding both his anxious fathers, his Aunt and Uncle, and Draco.

It took a few moments to remember what happened and he looked towards his sister to see she was okay. Remus kissed his head. "She's okay because of you."

Lily had come over and kissed him. "You saved your sister in many ways again Remy. I have no idea how you did it but thank you angel."

Seeing the others wanted to know Remy explained he remembered hearing his Papa talk about what he did when he did occlusion and focussing on the link with his sister and remembering those techniques, he slid into his sister's mind. He had got her to focus on their bodies and Hogwarts, and brought her back out.

Remus was amazed. "You are a natural occlusionist. Even with hearing what your dad has done and your bond, it should have taken years of training."

Severus nodded. "Professor Dumbledore is going to work with both of you on the night you used to work with Hopper, to help you try and manage it."

Remy looked at his sister and back at them. "I was with her when it happened but I can't be with her at night. Am I still going to be able to help?"

No one really knew for not even Severus had any idea the full potential of a natural was but they thought there were some options and if Albus failed by the end of the year Severus assured his son he'd continue the training for both twins that summer.

Remy actually smirked. "First first year in quidditch in a century, first human adopted by centaurs in four hundred years and now first natural in 150 years ?"

Severus shrugged. "Youngest person to be a registered animagi and first person in the history of the school to be offered to do NEWTS in their fifth year."

He had to admit some of those titles meant more to him then others and he had no intention of taking NEWTS this year even if at that level, but it was his sister's title that worried him. He'd go through with this extra training for her, in hopes he could help her to. He was just grateful what ever he did with his sister had helped to save Mr Weasley for he cared about the man not only for his children's sake but for the man himself as Arthur had always been good to him.

His Papa kissed him. "This is good to help your sister but this is not to become your life. I don't want you to forget classes, or quidditch, your friends, potions."

Remy nodded. "Or my dads or boyfriend either. I promise I want to help my sister but I won't let this take over my life. I swear Papa."

They had consented to it not only because they knew it was to help his sister and not for the war front but they also knew their son loved a challenge and he would look at it like that and they knew they could trust their son to not allow it to consume him.


	100. woo hoo 100: dept of mys 1

Author note: YEAH! 100TH CHAPTER... Okay seriously back in March when I started this the story was meant to last till the end of first year and if people liked I would do a sequel. Some how it is now a 100 chapters, almost through the fifth book, 200,000 hits and close to 600 reviews. I have to thank my loyal reviewers for it is your amazing reviews which have kept me going with this story for almost five months. I don't like to ask for reviews and have never before but I'd encourage them now, some suggestions, hopes, or just thumbs up. I hope you guys enjoy my 100th chapter a huge milestone for a story originally with chapter 19 as the epilogue. Thank you again and I hope you continue to read and enjoy my baby, Remus Severus Snape.

CHAPTER 100

Remy and his friends had been studying for weeks. OWLS were upon them and the stress level was through the roof. Remy had been working since the attack on Arthur back in February with his sister and the headmaster. Remy was able to slip easily in and out of the mental plane with anyone in close proximity even without a link though they had to be within certain feet. Chloe had made no real progress but for learning enough basic blocking skills to keep out the visions at night. Their practices were put on hold until after exams and would be continued by his Papa that summer.

On the Friday Remy came back to the common soon and sunk into a chair. "Seven down, two to go. I just wish they were easier ones."

Draco snorted. "You wish they were easier ones? You have potions and runes. You can do runes in your sleep and you have done potions from the crib."

Remembering the story of how hurt that Sirius had been when the man had bought him his first broom and he had been more excited by a cauldron puzzle from Papa, he could not deny his boyfriend had a point. But if he wanted to be a potions apprentice and master he could not simply pass the exam, he had to nail it.

Remy reached over and kissed him. "If you were the son of Severus Snape and wanting to be a master like him, you'd understand my stress level here.

Draco returned the kiss. "I for one just hope I do well enough to continue next year with potions. I'm not as obsessed as you are but I love it."

Remy ran a hand down his face. "You know it is important basis for medic and healer training too and I know what an amazing healer you would make."

Back in April they had career counselling once again and Remy had been subjected to McGonagall trying to convince him to do his NEWTS now or at Christmas but he had revealed he planned on doing it next year and apprenticing for his seventh. Draco was good at charms and herbology and had decent skill in potions, had found he was really interested in becoming a healer and perhaps working with kids.

Draco took his hand. "I happen to think I was inspired to become a healer for my future husband seems to like to live in hospitals."

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Future husband?"

Draco reached over and kissed him. "You know I mean like three years down the road or something but yes, I want to marry you one day."

Remy smiled. "I see myself married to you one day too. But you're sounding like my dads who always seem to think I am in the hospital."

Snorting Draco was not alone in pointing out that Remy between quidditch and classes and illness, spent so much time in the infirmary and the real hospital that he probably should have a private room made up for his comfort.

Remy swatted his boyfriend on the arm. "Hey, I haven't been in the hospital since February and you know that was not really a stay. Besides you were there too."

Draco shrugged. "Once all year for me, maybe we should tell Pomfrey to ready your bed for you as your are long over due. Try to get through your exams first."

Remy laughed. "Keep that up darling boyfriend of mine and I won't help you study for potions. And you won't need a crystal ball to tell you how you'll do."

Draco groaned as the reminder that he had divination left. He comforted himself with the fact that he would drop it after this year and would never again have to enter the room. His only other comfort was looking at his boyfriend's ancient runes text and knowing it or arithmancy would have been ten times worse.

Blaise came in groaning. "How is it that I got burned during an exam? I mean I know this is care of magical creatures but seriously?"

Remy turned to Draco. "See someone else was the one in the infirmary. I managed to get through care of magical creatures without receiving any serious burns."

Blaise though shook his head. "Hey this is the first time in two years I have been up there. You can barely go two months."

Remy threw a pillow at him. "If you want to be alive to finish your exams and have time to snog Hermione again, I suggest closing it."

Draco motioned for Blaise to join them as they were working on potions which they had the next day and then when Remy sat runes the day after, they would sit divination to finish off their exams.

Draco turned to Remy later as they finished studying. "I still can't believe you're giving up magical creatures."

Remy shrugged. "I really need to focus if I take NEWTS next year and I need the ones for my career. Anyways Hagrid is going to let me continue helping him."

Though of course he would officially have to wait for grades Remy would be taking potions of course but also ancient runes, DADA, charms and transfiguration. Draco and Blaise were planning the same but herbology instead of ancient runes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Potions to no surprise had gone as smooth as possible and Remy had finished the written in record time and a scroll longer then required, and he had brewed a flawless potion which was no surprise as he and his dad had brewed that same potion together since Remy was ten. Draco and Blaise thought they had done well.

On Friday though as he was coming out of ancient runes, his last exam, Ron came running up. "Remy you need to come with me now."

Remy was shocked for Ron had never been civil to him before except when Chloe was around. "What is going on?"

Ron was directing him he realized towards the dungeons. "Chloe collapsed and she is having another one of those fits like before."

The last time had been the night Arthur had been attacked and while Mr Weasley had made a full recovery and had no lasting side effects, the vision still left everyone involved a bit shaken including Ron who had both been scared for his dad and terrified at what his best friend went through.

Remy was shocked when they came to the potions classroom and Chloe was on the ground. He found Goyle with her. "Go and find the headmaster and get him."

Goyle turned to Ron for he had no idea why the lion had been summoned but Ron pushed him towards the door. "Get the headmaster Greg. Now."

Remy sunk down next to his sister and looked at Ron. "Make sure no one disturbs us while I am with her. I will help her if I can."

Not even needing half the focus of the last time he had done this Remy slipped into the mind of his sister and he was shocked to find himself standing in an odd black room and he could see people all around him in Death Eater robes. He stared in shock at the person they had with them.

_He grabbed Chloe who he spotted. "We need to get you out of here Chloe. We need to warn the headmaster about this before it is too late."_

_Chloe was quaking though worse then before. "My daddy. They have my daddy. We need to save him Remy. We need to get him out of here."_

_Remy pulled but he needed her to focus. "We can't do anything from here Chloe. We need to get back and get some help for him. I promise."_

_Chloe was struggling with tears. "We can't just abandon him. You would not leave your daddy or Papa if it was him."_

_Looking at James he was reminded for a moment this was the man who had abandoned him as a baby on a doorstep. But this was also the man who had helped with Jackal who had been at his last two quidditch games including when they won the cup. He was also the center of the world for his mum and sister/_

_He turned her to look at him. "We're not here. If we were I'd save him. But all we can do is go get help. I swear I'd do anything to help save your father."_

_Chloe finally seemed to believe him and nodded. "Get us out of here. We need to save my daddy."_

_Remy managed to convince her to calm down enough so that he could bring her back through to their bodies. It took a few moments longer then before for he knew that they were facing more then with Arthur. This as not the snake. This was the Death Eaters._

When they came back both Hopper and Dumbledore as well as McGonagall were there and Remy quickly explained what he knew. From the look on the headmaster's face he knew where they were. The headmaster activated a communication device to contact the order and send members to his rescue.

Chloe looked at the headmaster. "Please tell me that this will work. I can't loose my daddy."

Albus sighed. "We will try but no one can apparate to that part of the ministry and by the time the order got there, they..."

Remy looked back and forth between his sister who had once again broken down crying and at the headmaster and knew he had to do something. He had promised his sister that he would help her dad and they needed to try.

Remy realized something. "Professor Dumbledore if we could apparate could you disillusion us so that no one could see us until we wanted to be spotted?"

The headmaster looked surprised. "Yes. But you know we can't apparate from the school grounds and the wards there are similar."

Remy took his sister's hand and he looked at the headmaster. "Cast the spell on us and try to apparate. I think I can use my sister's bond with her dad to tale us."

Albus shared a look with Minerva who shrugged. "It is worth a try but you can take three. Chloe stays behind and you take Remy, me and Ewan together."

Reluctantly the headmaster agreed and cast the spell on them. Remy kissed his sister and prayed desperately he would be right. He some how could feel a bond with James after being with his sister in the vision and he knew this was their only real chance to save her dad.

Remy sought the link with James and turned to the headmaster. "Try to apparate us. I think this will work."

The headmaster looked at him. "If it does you need to find cover for as soon as we can we will be attacking the Death Eaters and you're not to get in the way."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James Potter had no idea how he had been captured but he woke surrounded by no less then six death eaters and he knew he was in the very heart of the ministry. He knew what he was facing but he kept reminding himself of his wife and daughter. He could stay strong for them and face what ever was to come.

Bellatrix Lestrange stepped forward. "If it isn't little James Potter, the father of the girl who lived. Our master is going to be so happy to hear of your death."

James spat at her. "Your master can kill me but he will never get what he wants and my daughter will avenge me one day."

Bellatrix had a wicked grin. "Your little girl will scream for mercy before our lord finally kills her and your wife will become a little whore for all of our men."

James was restrained but he fought against them even without his wand trying to get at the woman but she laughed and pointed her wand at him and began to totrture the man mercilessly with the cruciatus.

She stopped for a moment. "Little traitors like Snape and the Malfoys have to die for their sins but you're a pure blood/ Help us out here and we might spare you."

James looked up at her. "And my wife and daughter?"

One of the men laughed. "Your muggle born wife will be lucky to be left alive to serve our beds and you know the child must die."

James managed to climb back up to his feet."I will die rather then help you. My wife and daughter will be proud of the way I die. Like a man."

A man he realized was Peter came forward. "You will die like a beaten dog in the gutter old friend. You should have been like me and come to the right side."

Moments before the cruciatus curse was cast again he was amazed when he saw Peter was taken down by a stunner and a number of other spells were flying at the others around him and for a moment all of their attention was diverted from him.

Bellatrix though kept him in her sights. "Your little order found you some how did they? Well no matter, we will just have more bodies to present my lord with."

James grabbed for her wand though he failed and got hit with a severing charm across his chest. "There will be no bodies to present here tonight but yours Bella."

Bella snickered but before she could respond or throw another spell at the man she was hit behind by a hex and James found himself being handed his wand by a person he had never expected even after that winter, to come to his rescue ever again.

He climbed to his feet. "Thanks Padfoot."

Sirius turned back to the advancing group. "You're welcome Prongs. Like Old times again."

The two men moved into the heat of battle and he found that all four marauders were here though one was on the other side. He realized soon that the initial spells had been cast by a first assault as Sirius with a few others like Remus, had just made it through the doors.


	101. dept of mysteries 2

Remy crouched terrified in the corner. His wand was in hand and he watched the battle raging all around him. A number of times he had been forced to duck out of the way from flying curses and he kept his eyes on the Order members, ones he knew, having no idea what was going on.

He saw James and his Uncle Sirius fighting back to back. Sirius looked over at Peter. "I can't believe you came. You finally grew a backbone Wormtail?"

Peter was cowering slightly behind the bigger Death Eaters. "This is the end of the marauders. You will all die here except me. I will finally be on top."

Seeing his daddy close by Remy looked at the four of them and wondered how Peter had ever been a member of their group. He had seen Peter back in his third year but he had never seen them all together. Some how it did not surprise him that the rat was the one who had turned death eater and betrayed them.

Remy watched in panic as he watched his Papa and the nightmares of the past of his Papa being killed came back."Papa be careful." He whispered under his breath.

James was bleeding badly but he sent a stunner at one of the Lestranges. "You will join your wife Rodolphus and you both will be back in prison soon."

Remy noticed though that Bellatrix was moving around again and he saw with a panic that neither his Papa or Uncle Sirius who were the closest to her had noticed that she was awake. He saw a strange stone gateway looming behind them and he knew it was called the vale.

Bellatrix aimed a wand at both men and he could see her lips forming the words. "Avada Kerdava." It was barely a whisper and in the fight no one heard.

Unsure of what he was doing and not caring about the danger Remy stood up. "No." He shouted.

Like with his sister when he had saved her from Jackal and other times he had no idea where the power came from especially since he was not using his link but the room flooded with blinding white light some how he knew came from him. When it cleared there were a number of unconscious bodies on the ground including his.

Sirius looked at Bellatrix and realized something. "She is stunned..."

James looked at the other death eaters. "They're not dead but they are all out. What ever that magic was knocked them out. They are linked by the dark mark."

The aurors and ministry officials came flooding into the room but as everyone was trying to adjust to what happened Moody motioned over to where Remy was unconscious for he was able to see the boy with his eye.

He looked at Severus. "We need to get him out of here without them knowing. If anyone knows that Remy did that, he will be in serious danger."

Severus could not see his son but Moody put him into a leviocorpus spell and buffer spells so no one would bump into him and he would be found out. They knew that some how it had been Remus who had cast the spell and if Voldemort found out that Remy had that kind of power, he would be in serious danger.

Remus came to his husband's side and Severus whispered to him. Remus was in shock. "I knew he had powers but that? I mean he never was able to do it but for her."

Moody was supervising the arrest of the unconscious Death Eaters and he walked over to Bellatrix and cast a last spell charm on her wand. "The killing curse."

Realization struck all of those in the room that knew Remy was there. He must have seen Bellatrix coming at his father and godfather and in some desperate attempt to protect his father and godfather and had been able to exert power unlike anything any had seen before.

They managed to get Remy out of the ministry without being found and apparated back to school and headed for the infirmary. "Send for Albs." Remus shouted.

Poppy came into the infirmary as Moody removed the spell on Remy and his Papa lifted his now visible son onto the bed. "What happened to him?"

Albus had arrived and listened as they explained while Poppy was examining him, what they knew. The only explanation was the occulemency training had helped for Remy to be able to summon the power to protect people.

Hopper arrived. "The Death Eaters were all caught and no one seems to know who cast the magic. No one knows Remy was there."

James was concerned. "That power is like what Remy used to protect his sister when she was attacked. Will Voldemort realize Harry is alive and was there?"

Albus shook his head. "Remember everyone believes that Chloe was the one who destroyed him. Even his followers. No one thought Harry cast the spell."

It made sense to everyone that the child of prophecy who had been attacked and the curse was sent at her had been able to protect herself. If anything Tom would believe that Chloe was there and she was the one who protected her godfather.

Poppy looked up. "Remy exhausted his very core and at this point it might be days before he wakes up. The kind of magic he used untrained, was incredible."

Albus saw everyone's confusion as he had done it as a baby. "Babies can do accidental magic at large levels and it was through the link. And only one person."

Remy had not killed any of them which spoke of even greater power. He had not rebounded the curse he had as a baby but sent his own spell. He had used the mark to spread it through Bella to the others in the room but he had taken out a dozen Death Eaters in one go.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Getting permission to transport their son back home two days later, Remus and Severus decided that Remy would be more comfortable else where. He had finished his OWLS and even if he woke in the next day or two he'd be in no shape for the closing feast. Once again they found themselves guests of Malfoy Manor for they knew he might need medical care and again were hit with the limitations of Potter Castle. Lucius and Narcissa were happy as ever to take them in. Draco had been forced to remain at school for no one was to know what happened to Remy as they knew some kids had Death Eater parents. Chloe and her parents were once again houses at Malfoy Manor. Chloe was taken from the school and not was secretly just in case the suspicions proved true.

A week later school ended and Draco arrived but he had not woken. Their ins with the ministry confirmed that no one knew Remy had been there and once again his part in all of this was unknown.

Draco was sitting by his boyfriend's side when he noticed Remy was starting to wake. "Dobby."

The little house elf appeared and bowed. "Master Draco called."

Draco nodded. "Find my Uncle Severus and Remus and tell them their son is waking up."

The little elf disappeared and he watched as Remy slowly started to come around in the bed. The door opened and both of Remy's dads came in just as he woke and while he smiled at his boyfriend, his attention was clearly on his Papa.

Severus sunk down next to him. "Cub, you're awake. We have been so scared."

Remy looked at him. "You and Uncle Siri are okay? She was going to cast the killing curse and I had to save you. Uncle Sirius is okay please?"

Severus kissed him. "He is. You knocked out Bellatrix and all of the Death Eaters. We managed to arrest them all. A few minor injuries on our side but nothing else."

Remy looked at his Papa. "I just remember in the chamber that Tom promise to kill you. Then she was coming at you. I couldn't loose you Papa. I couldn't."

They remembered the nightmare he had after the World Cup and they knew that the fear for his Papa was always fresh on his mind and for Lucius as well. He told them how he had seen what she was going to do and had no idea what he could do but he just new he had to save them and all he remembered was the light.

Remus kissed his son. "You used the same to save Chloe on that Halloween. We think with all the extra training the headmaster gave you, you no longer need a link."

Severus squeezed his hand. "When you get stronger you and I are going to spend the summer working on it and make sure you can control your powers."

Slowly they explained everything that had happened and how they had covered his being there and made sure that no one knew where he was and that once again he was still dead to the world and no one would be looking for him.

Draco came to his side and sunk down next to him. "Your dads are going to let me come and stay again this summer and Blaise as well."

Remy squeezed his hand. "I want you there but what about Chloe? I mean if the world thinks she used that magic both times, is she not in even greater danger."

Severus shook his head. "Remember we said she'd spend the summer with you. That has not changed. She will be coming to the castle with us but not till August."

Though Draco and some of his friends were keyed in like Neville from when his grandparents were alive, James and his family had been removed. While Remy would not be able to access his inheritance until he was twenty one, the Castle wards would recognize him as Lord Potter on his sixteenth birthday. Once that happened he could key others into the ward which meant his sister would be able to come. Until then it would not be safe.

Remus explained. "She could come if you brought her through but it would weaken the wards and she would not have the same protection as you did."

Remy remembered his request to bring her last summer. "So what happens until my birthday? I mean I don't want to weaken the wards but she can't be in danger."

Severus smiled. "The Potters will be staying here at Malfoy manor with us until August and then we will take you to the castle. Your Aunt and Uncle insisted."

They could all see that he was relieved for they knew that he understood while the Malfoy wards were nothing like Potter Castle, they were stronger then Spinner's End or the Potter's house and they would be safer there.

His dads were reluctant but they thought the boys could use some time alone so they left. Draco reached down and kissed him. "What were you saying about hospitals?"

Remy smirked as he remembered their talk about him being a healer."I am not in the hospital unless your parents turned their manor into one."

Draco swatted him on the arm. "You know what I mean. Besides you spent three days in the infirmary before we got the okay to bring you home."

Remy squeezed his hand. "I know I scared you Draco. I'm sorry. You know how much I love you and I hate giving you panic attacks."

Draco lifted the hands that wore their matching rings. "I want to make these bond rings one day so please stop risking yourself."

Remy pulled him down into a kiss and assured his boyfriend that he had every intention of them marrying one day and he was not purposely putting himself at risk. They would one day be a healer and a potions master and have kids running around. Remy would do what was needed as anyone else would to make sure the war was won but he had no intention of becoming a hero.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since his birthday was technically on the 30th Remy was heading to the bank with his fathers and godfather. He needed to claim the Potter ring. He had a number of trust accounts for school that his grandparents had told them of but they had never touched the money. They wanted Remy to have it when he got older and they could take care of their own son. Sirius was coming for he wanted to have the proper documents for his heir drawn up as well.

Chloe was surprised when she was asked to come. "I know why Remy is coming but I don't get why I am."

Sirius turned to her. "My son is my heir to my title and the bulk of my estates but you will inherit a sizable chunk as well. Enough to live in luxury for a century."

Chloe was reminded he had reinstated her trust fund for her and doubled the amount she got so that it did not only cover school but she had not imagined he would do this for her. The second surprise came from Severus as they were ushered into the manager's office.

He turned to her. "When the banker found out we were coming he insisted on you coming as well. There is a part of the Potter will for you as well."

The manager spoke up. "I understand that Lord and Lady Potter's grandson Remus Severus Snape has come to claim his title."

Remy nodded and found himself being made to sign some forms and was handed a ring which had the Potter crest on it. The ring resized and fit his hand perfectly like he knew it once did his grandfather and like Sirius and Lucius wore.

The banker smiled. "You are officially Remus Snape, Lord Potter. You have access personally to your school accounts and to the wards of the castle but again the bulk of the estate remains untouched till you're twenty one. Now there is the matter of the secondary heir."

Chloe looked up. "It was cut out by my grandparents when I was a baby other then a small vault my parents spent."

The banker shook his head. "Your grandfather worried that would happen and left you a number of vaults."

The paper work was handed over and it turned out William worried that James and Lily would spend their daughter's inheritance as they had. They left her a chunk nearly as large as the one she would get from Sirius, She had minor access to some of it now but most at twenty one like Remy. It included a house in Scotland and a chateau in France from among the fourteen Potter properties. They had made sure she had no access until she was sixteen so her father could not spend the money and sell the houses on her. William made it quite clear that he did not want to cut his granddaughter off all together.

Sirius looked at her. "I know you're the true Potter and the estates you inherit from me and them don't compare to Remy's but..."

Chloe cut him off. "The money doesn't matter. I could live in a mansion and eat caviar and if I lived to be 200 not run out of money. Plus I have my book money too."

Remy was a bit over whelmed by his inheritance for the Potters alone even with the money that was broke off and left to his sister, made him nearly as rich as Lucius and when Sirius died he would probably be one of the richest in Europe, not to mention his Papa's portion of the Prince estates. Then when he married Draco, the Malfoy heir, his head swam with the over whelming sense of it all.

His fathers seemed to sense it. "How about we get out of here and we do some shopping? We still have a guard for the rest of the day and you could use a break."

Remy sent a grateful smile at his Papa. "I'd like that. Can we go to the apothecary? We have spent so much time in occlusion we have barely done potions"

His father laughed and kissed him. "You have made such progress and Albus will continue in the fall, I think we can star spending more time in the lab again."

Severus had been spending hours every day with them training and had been in the lab for he still had work as well for the hospital and school, but Remy had been spending that time with his friends and sister and it was a rare day they got to spend time together in the lab. They hit the apothecary while Chloe went with Remus and her godfather to the quidditch shop which eventually Remy joined them of course in but he enjoyed some alone time with his Papa.

Remy looked at his Papa as they bought. "I can't wait. I should get my OWLS tomorrow or soon. I hope I aced potions."

Severus laughed. "You are higher then some first level apprentices. You know you aced the exam. We'll try some of the potions from the book I gave you."

He was so happy as he had been reading it at night and there were a number of potions he had been really excited to learn about and his Papa and him picked up some of the rare items which they remembered they would need and knew Severus would not have in stock.


	102. owls of two varieties

Though the 30th was his true birthday other then the trip to the bank the family intended to celebrate on the 31st as they always had, especially since his sister was there for him to celebrate with this year. They left for Potter Castle after shopping and Chloe marvelled at the home she had not seen since she was a baby. She was given a bedroom next to Remy's on one side as Draco always had the other.

Two minutes before midnight Chloe turned from the window and smiled as Remy came in. She smiled as he handed her a cupcake. "Glad we can do this together."

Remy sat down beside her. "Bet you're gladder that you don't have to do chores tomorrow. I'm sorry Ron and your friends could not come."

Though Remy could have keyed them through and Ron coming would not seem odd for the twins and Ginny were so close to Remy, no one was to know for all their safety that Chloe was staying there. Even the ministry believed she was with her relatives again. Neville, Blaise and Draco who were already staying there, would be the only ones again this year. Blaise had no idea still that Remy and Chloe were siblings but he knew they had become friends and was told that because of James' role in the order his wife and daughter would stay at the manor. He thought if bizarre for even at school they looked like they hated each other but he didn't argue.

Chloe shrugged."Like you said is better then spending it with my relatives besides your friends are kind of cool and I want to spend it with you."

Remy smiled. "I thought Blaise was going to faint when he found out you were staying here. He can't understand how the two of us manage to get along now."

Chloe was about to respond when the countdown started and right at midnight the candles on their cupcakes lit and together they made a wish and blew them out before chowing down on them.

Chloe looked at the cupcake, "Not that I mind the vanilla cake but I thought you'd have chocolate. You sent last year."

Remy sighed. "Before our grandmother died I spent my birthdays here and she'd always make me vanilla cake. The elves would not make it, she always did."

Chloe squeezed his hand. "You miss her a lot don't you? I always regretted because of my parents I never got to know her well."

Remy kissed her on the cheek. "Grandma Katherine you remind me of sometimes. And yes I miss then a lot. She died a few weeks after our eighth birthday."

When her brother slipped away Chloe thought about her grandparents. She had been raised to hate them for she had thought they had disowned an infant but had realized the day before that they had not, had simply tried to leave her an inheritance her parents could not touch. As she fell asleep she reminded herself to ask her brother and father more about the couple. She loved her parents dearly but hated that their choices had cost her not only being with her twin, but known them.

In the morning she was happy to go downstairs and have breakfast with the others and not in hiding with Tootie. "Happy Birthday." Everyone called.

Chloe was put into a chair by her brother and he motioned at the stack of gifts. "I usually open later but if you want we can now."

Until last year Chloe would have torn into the gifts with abandonment but instead she dug into the food. She smiled at the realization her and her brother always insisted on the same breakfast for their birthdays, French toast with maple syrup and fresh strawberries. James and Remus shared a smile seeing them together. The kids did their best to entertain themselves and thanks to the pool and quidditch pitch it wasn't that hard. They even played hours of hide and go seek after giving Chloe a proper tour of the castle.

After a dinner of their favourites Remy pointed at the three huge identical cakes brought out as Neville was celebrating with them. "Chocolate I'm sure."

Neville laughed. "No guess which cake belongs to whom here though."

For years Remy and Neville had shared a birthday save last summer when Neville and his gran had not stayed at the castle. Neville spent his actual birthday visiting his parents which he had the day before, and then the 31st with Remy. Now they knew it really was only Chloe's as Remy shared his for real with Neville. One cake was a giant cactus even upright in a pot, one was a golden snitch and the third was a telescope on a stand.

They got to their gifts eventually and the twins got much of the same, pranks and sweets and some music from their friends as did Neville but from their family they got a few special things. Remy got his usual assortment of quidditch theme and Neville on plants and Chloe on astronomy. Remy was touched again to find a gift from Lily and James though his favourite was a series of first year apprentice texts, the rest of the set, from his dads.

Remy sighed. "No OWLS back though. I had hoped we'd get them today so I knew how we did."

Chloe groaned and slugged her brother. "Not everyone thinks that a good birthday gift. Besides we all know you'll take your NEWTS in June."

Of course everyone was sure he would even though Remy refused to say one way or another but everyone had a good laugh at his worry he might not actually ace every class he had taken. If he had one he might not it was history but only because Binns put even him to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy did not have long to wait though for three days after their birthdays the owl post arrived with school letters for them all and Remy was in for two surprises, neither of which were his marks.

He smiled. "Eight O's, an E in history of magic and a schedule from the headmaster for my NEWT exams which will start first week of June."

Severus smiled. "I guess that is your way of telling us you've decided to do an apprenticeship instead of traditional seventh year? We're so happy for you."

Remy nodded. "I have done seventh year in a number of my classes already and the headmaster promises I can still do quidditch and extra study in runes and DADA."

In reality they had hoped Remy would work with the DADA professor as an unofficial apprentice with him as well and continue his tutoring he had started, and by doing that and some runes work, he'd still be considered a student enough he would not have to give up quidditch.

Draco saw something in his hand. "You already have the prefect badge for our age and you're too young for head boy. You're quidditch captain?"

Remy nodded and added it to his robes. "I thought maybe Katie but I guess she only made starting team the year I did. This is so cool. How did you do?"

Draco smiled and told him he has passed them all with O in DADA, transfiguration and herbology, E in charms, potions and care of magical creatures and A in astronomy, divination and history. He and Remy would do DADA, transfiguration and charms together as well as potions of course but while Draco would do herbology Remy would be doing ancient runes. He had considered herbology as well but doing NEWTS that year and not next, decided five was enough.

Chloe turned to Remy. "I don't think I'd have passed any of my classes without you except astronomy and divination. Thank you."

James hugged his daughter. "Six out of nine OWLS is impressive sweet heart." And everyone heard Lily mumble. "Especially compared to his five."

She had failed potions, history and care of magical creatures with P, but had received an O in astronomy, E in divination and DADA thanks to her brother and A in charms, herbology and transfiguration. She had decided to continue with astronomy of course as well as DADA and charms.

Neville was happy enough. "I actually passed seven with an O in herbology and DADA. I am going to continue with them and charms."

His gran smiled. "I was a bit disappointed you can not continue with transfiguration but I am very proud Neville. I think perhaps you deserve an owl."

Of course Neville still had an old toad his Uncle had got him for he had never been big on animals but his grandmother thought it was about time her grandson got something special for after years of thinking him near a squib, she was very impressed at how he did.

Blaise smiled. "Well that is eight for me, failed divination some how. DADA, transfiguration, charms, herbology and care of magical creatures for me."

Remy wanted to send word to Hermione."I am sure her and Susan will be doing runes with me for sure. You guys really should have taken it and not divination."

The others all groaned."As horrible as Trewlaney is, I will say it again, no one but you and a few of the girls could be excited by runes." Draco reminded him.

Shrugging Remy reminded himself of the runes book Hermione had given him for his birthday and a beautiful runes chart from Susan and had a feeling it had been a message for him from both.

Blaise looked up. "Well at least I know I can count on one friend with Hagrid's class. Luna is the only one who ever shared Remy's obsession."

Remy laughed. "I think she is worse and I remind you, you're the one continuing. I still as fascinated but not enough to continue them as a class like before."

Severus came up behind him. "Been having tea and talking to Hagrid since you were a bay. I doubt he won't be inviting you down still even if not in his class."

Arrangements had been made for security and the kids would be going the day before school started to buy their school supplies and then would be spending the night at Grimmauld place before being taken for the train.

Draco looked up from the book list. "Any idea who the new DADA teacher is?"

Remus laughed. "Already tired of Ewan? I would not tell him that."

Blaise shrugged. "The position seems cursed and no one has ever lasted more then one year. Besides he is an auror."

Sirius had come in. "He has asked for another year off. Seems you kids won him over and the curse as you call it has broken. He will return in the fall."

For a moment a few of them were going to say he had not actually taught a full year and the curse could wait till Christmas to hit but they held their tongues. The memories of why had only started in second term, were all too fresh and far too painful for a number of them in the room.

Severus saw his son's face and he knew what he was thinking about and pulled him into a hug. "This year will be better. You'll see cub. You know it will."

Remy settled into his arms. "I know you're right. I mean it will be far more challenging preparing for NEWTS and quidditch captain and occlusion."

There were some kids who might have been over whelmed by all the added pressure that his son was taking on but not Remy. Remy thrived on a challenge, one of the reasons he did so well in animagi training and they never had t doubt he'd balance it with friends, his boyfriend and family. He always knew his priorities.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they saw the Weasleys the day before school started anyone could see as much as Chloe had loved being with her brother, how much she missed Ron. Remy as glad though as well to see Ginny and the others. The twins had come even though they no longer went to school.

Fred had a surprise for him. "We bought Zonkos. Mum doesn't know yet. Thinks we still work at the ministry but quit. Dad will soon find out."

Remy laughed. "This is so cool. I knew you guys always wanted to do this and Zonkos has gone way down hill. So you guys will be close."

The twins explained they had thought about starting their own shop in Diagon alley but would have needed a loan but because it was going out of business, all the money they saved from selling to students and other shops, had been enough to buy Zonkos. They took over ownership in a few days and would move into the two bedroom flat above it. They had each passed their three NEWTS they took and their dad had got them a job in magical sports but this was their dream come true.

George nodded. "We had considered if this chance did not come up, taking an offer to play beaters for a pro team for a year or two and save up."

Remy was reminded they were the second and third Weasleys to turn down a chance to play pro. "Most people would totally think you insane but not me."

They knew he would be the happiest for them for he had always supported their products and had even helped to develop a number of them. It was his refusal to take a share over the years of products he designed, that gave them enough. They knew he understood for he could easily go pro when he graduated but he wouldn't either.

They were so proud when he told them he was captain. Fred clapped him on the back. "No speeches like Oliver and Angie. Draco will keep us informed."

Remy laughed and shook his head. "No, I would like to keep my head and I know Draco and Katie would probably lead the charge if I turned into those two."

Draco had come up as they were supposed to be going into the bookstore. "That I would and your Papa will now if you don't hurry up."

Of course the bookstore was always tied for his favourite with the apothecary, quidditch and pranks coming third and fourth. Mr Blotts as always since he turned two, had a late birthday gift for his favourite customer. This year it was a cool book on mind puzzles, a muggle style one. It was like the ones his Papa often liked. Blotts had known he had moved beyond his texts and thought a new idea was called for. Remy thanked him as normal and knew he would use a number of them on the train.

When they got back to Grimmauld later and paced their trunks for school Draco came over. "I was thinking we should have gone to the bank. It has been too long."

Remy laughed at how sentimental his boyfriend seemed to be that evening. "We haven't had Griphook take us for a ride in years. Maybe at Christmas time."

Draco kissed him. "Hard to believe our old cats are fourteen and it had been what six years at least since we made Sirius take one of those cart rides?"

Remy nodded. "A year before we started school but not soon enough for Uncle Siri. You know he still grumbles when he thinks about them."

Though he wasn't sure why they went down the road he and Draco spent the evening talking about old childhood memories and continued when they were joined by Blaise, Neville and Chloe later. Neville was so happy for he had a little brown owl named Algie, his gran had bought him to keep her promise, now.


	103. know thy enemy

Remy and his friends were chowing down on sweets and playing games on the train when Hermione pointed at the window. Remy was surprised to see an owl there tapping on the glass and went to open it. Oddly it was his lap a note was dropped in before the bird took off.

Hermione watched it go. "That is one of the school owls; I have used them a few times when your owls have been busy. Who is it from?"

Remy opened and read the note. "The headmaster. He wants me to come to his office after the feast."

Susan shrugged. "I guess he'll be busy at the feast to come ask you in person. Must have something to do with your NEWTS."

He shared a look with Draco and Neville but he agreed with the others that was the likely reason and they soon went back to the games and candy. Remy had not been disappointed as Hermione and Susan both confirmed they'd be taking ancient runes with him. Hermione was doing the same except arithmancy instead of potions and Susan was taking care of magical creatures with Blaise and Luna instead.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade he saw his sister and he sent her a look and mouthed. 'Letter too.' And she nodded.

Draco pulled on his arm. "Hurry up or we are going to miss the carriage with the others and get stuck riding with someone like the Creeveys."

Kissing his boyfriend he let the thought of Dumbledore slip out of his mind and followed Draco into the carriage with the others. He remembered his Papa telling him that he'd have further training with the headmaster and his sister during the school year and assumed the headmaster wanted to speak to them about it. When they got to school and into the opening feast he had to admit he was relieved to see Ewan at the head table. He had not been so happy about a teacher since Sirius, for he had felt something was wrong with the fake Moody from the start.

After the feast Draco took his hand."I will take you to the headmaster's office. Don't want you getting lost along the way."

Remy laughed. "I think even I can find my way up there but I would not be opposed to the company."

Draco kissed him tenderly as they left the Great Hall. "You probably are the only sixth year who has never been up there for detention."

Remy shrugged. "I'd go for detention over some of the reasons I have had to be there before but I get the sense I will be there more often."

When they got to the gargoyle he saw Chloe and Ron waiting for they were waiting for the headmaster or someone who could give them the password to go up. Remy kissed Draco one last time and told his boyfriend the password to Gryffindor. Ron reluctantly left as well.

Remy as a prefect was told the password to be used when invited. "Bertie Botts."

The gargoyle opened and Remy and his sister made their way up to the headmaster's office where they knocked on the door and it opened, the headmaster sitting and smiling behind his desk though Remy's eyes were drawn to Fawkes.

He smiled. "A pity you did not call us tomorrow. Fawkes should have a burning day tomorrow, right?"

Dumbledore nodded. "That he is my boy. I was a bit surprised when you gave up care of magical creatures. You share Miss Lovegood's love."

Remy sat down." I love it but not the passion of Luna. I am happy to have tea with Hagrid and help him from time to time."

Albus motioned Chloe to sit as well. "Well next year I assume even as an apprentice in potions you'll find some time for it as well as DADA and runes."

The headmaster noticed that Chloe was starting to feel uncomfortable and unsure of why she was there as the two talked so Albus brought out his usual dish of candy and offered them both a piece before he started to talk.

He pointed at his pensieve. "The three of us will be spending one evening a week going through memories in my pensieve and working on occulemency."

Chloe piped up for the firs time. "Why are ewe going through your memories sir?"

Albus sighed. "The best way to defeat your enemy is to know him. I have found out a lot of his past and the three of us will view."

Remy was confused. "I understand the need for Chloe but I know my fathers have made it clear they don't want me involved in the rest. And I'm busy enough."

Of course the headmaster was more then aware for he had a number of heated conversations with not only both men but Sirius and even Lucius over not training their son for they had no intention of allowing their son to be involved in the war any more then needed. Albus had assured them that Chloe was the only child who would be involved if he could help it and only because she had to be.

Albus spoke. "I thought you could be some aid for your sister. This is not training. I also thought it was a way to get you out of your slug club meetings."

Remy winced for he had hated them and now Angie had graduated they'd be worse. "As long as I can still do my advanced potions beforehand, I'd be willing."

The headmaster assured him especially with doing NEWTS that year that this would not take away from Remy's extra potions or any of his other activities. He had purposely put it Wednesdays when Remy already had slug club which he hated so he did not loose any more time.

As they were heading their own way Chloe stopped him. "Thanks for agreeing to do both. I know you're busy already but I was a bit worried to do it alone."

Remy reached out and squeezed her hand in reassurance. "You know I'm by your side always little sis. Now get to the dungeons before I give you detention."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day was actually Wednesday and while Remy had been hoping to wait a week they had been informed they'd be starting right away. Remy's only comfort came when he noticed his new schedule and saw he had double potions that afternoon to look forward to.

Draco had not been thrilled when he learned from Remy about the extra part. "Are you going to tell your dads? They or my dad will be pissed."

Remy shook his head. "She needs me to be there with her and I was going to do occlusion anyways. It just means I get out of slug club all together."

Draco groaned. "You know I know you wanted the extra potions training but I never know how you put up with that group? He'll probably have you run it next year."

Remy shrugged. "It wasn't that bad when Angie was here but even Hermione dropped it two years ago. But when I become his apprentice I cringe to think."

Heading off for charms Draco reminded Remy he did not have to continue apprenticing with Slughorn after Hogwarts. His own Papa could probably take him on or going and training at St Mungo's which would let them be close. Remy knew that but he reminded his boyfriend that he liked the thought of teaching here one day and if he apprenticed else where Slughorn might retire before he was done his four years required for him to be a professor, and they'd choose another teacher.

Draco knew he made sense. "Maybe we blow him up and convince your Papa to come and teach here for a few years and apprentice you."

Remy almost bowled over laughing. "Draco can you imagine my Papa teaching? I mean he loves working with me but my Papa as a teacher? Professor Snape?"

Draco broke into a grin. "Professor Severus Snape I agree if to humorous to even imagine. But Professor Remus Snape-Malfoy has a nice ring to it."

Remy smiled at the added name to the end. "I think I like the sounds of that, both the professor and Malfoy part. But don't go thinking of marriage till at least grad."

They both laugh and kissing they walked into the classroom. Remy remembered why potions really were so much easier to progress in for there were so many students those first weeks of the year who forgot what they learned last year. Remy had received special permission for his animagi training out of school and at Christmas when tutored at home.

Draco groaned as they headed for lunch. "How come it seems like you're the only one who does not have amnesia after the summer."

Blaise smirked. "Because your boyfriend probably did those spells in second year. Now can the two of you quit snogging before you make me sick?"

Remy turned on him. "You're right I am not doing my advanced work this early in the year. And you're only jealous because Mione is another house."

Draco laughed at Blaise's blushing. "You should have dated someone in the same house or get up the nerve and go sit with her over there."

Looking down the table at the laughing gaggle of girls that made up the five Gryffindors sixth years, Blaise almost spat out his food. Just the thought he actually dating one of the hens. There were some decent girls in their house like Katie but not in their year. They knew Blaise though was more then happy to put up with being in another house. Hermione and Blaise had been going out as long as Remy though the two made even the longest couple Luna and Neville groan.

Katie looked at Remy. "Are we having quidditch try outs tomorrow night or are we waiting until the weekend?"

Remy shook his head. "I haven't even got the try out list so I think we'll just have our Saturday practice this week. We have first thing so we'll have all morning."

Draco groaned. "I had thought when you became our captain we might get later practices. How come we're stuck with first thing?"

Remy smiled. "Get up at dawn and we get extra hours on the pitch then the afternoon and means on Hogsmeade weekends we don't have to give up practice."

Katie and Draco were his only remaining team as four more of the dream team had graduated last year. He didn't think he'd ever make a team as good as the team they had his first three years or even last year with Draco instead of Oliver. He hoped he could find a team this year that could continue their winning streak.

Remy was so caught up in talking quidditch that Blaise snorted. "I think pigs gave grown wings, Remy Snape might be late for potions class."

Seeing the time and realizing Blaise was not wrong Remy grabbed his bag. "You should be going too. Hagrid's hut is not any shorter a walk then the dungeons."

Most of the students headed for classes except those with a free period and while Blaise had been exaggerating a bit and without rushing they were only a few minutes early for class and for Remy that was definitely a change.

After class Slughorn came over. "I was sorry to hear you're not able to continue with the club this year. I hope to still see you this evening though."

Remy nodded. "Of course sir. I really appreciate all of the extra time you have given to me over the years. I believe the headmaster told you of my choice."

Slughorn beamed. "Of course my dear boy. I must say the teachers here are incredibly proud of you. And I'll be honoured to have you as my apprentice."

Eventually he was rescued by his friends who reminded the professor that dinner was coming and when the man remembered Remy would be coming later for his usual potions lesson, he allowed Remy to slip away with a smile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After an evening making a potion with Slughorn Remy reluctantly trudged up to the headmaster's office. He had no problems with occlusion practice but he was not all that excited to go into the pensive with his sister. He was always able to find reasons to get out of slug club early. He really loved his sister to be doing this.

Chloe was already waiting with the headmaster when he arrived. "Sorry I'm a bit late. The third degree burn solvent we were working on took a bit longer then usual."

Albus smiled and motioned for him to sit. "Not at all my boy. We were just having a bit of tea. Have a cup."

Sharing a smile with his sister he accepted a cup of tea and sipped at it. He wished he could go and do some homework. He again was hit with the desire not to be sitting there. He did not mind giving up an evening to potions or DADA. Occlusion even but he had not learned a lot from Dumbledore, he wasn't at Papa's level, or wasn't at least as good at teaching it.

Remy finally put down the cup. "Are we going to start this evening sir? I've an extra scroll for charms for NEWT prep that I could be working on this evening."

Albus looked up. "Of course my boy I apologize. Why don't the two of you come over here and we will look. And when we're done Fawkes should be ready."

That at least was an upside for Remy. He looked at his sister. "You haven't seen a fire day before have you? It has been a few years since I have been here for it."

Unlike her groan to find out what the night before was about when they spoke of Fawkes, Chloe seemed genuinely interested and this time it was the headmaster who reminded them of the time and if they wanted to be back to see Fawkes transform they had to come back. They were a bit surprised when they entered the first memory for they had been expecting memories of the life of Voldemort.

He turned to the headmaster when they were watching a young woman staring at a young couple out the window. "What is this sir?"

Dumbledore turned. "The origins of the dark lord. The woman in the window is his mother Merope Gaunt and the young man is his muggle father Tom Riddle.

Chloe looked at Merope. "She looks like Remy when he looks at Draco, or at least before the ball. How did those two ever manage to get together?"

Remy elbowed his sister but Albus shook his head. "Love potions or charms was suspected. The man left her when she was pregnant."

There was something about that which hit home for Remy as they watched the scenes go ahead. Remy had no idea how it happened but the memories in the pensieve began to shift and they were standing in front of an orphanage and again the scene changed but it was a different orphanage.

Dumbledore drew them out and turned to Remy. "How did you do that?"

Remy was pale and sunk down into the chair he had been in before. "I don't know what I did sir. There was just something about the images that called to me."

Dumbledore was amazed. "The first orphanage is another memory for another night. It is in a bottle. You managed to draw from me or the pensieve history."

Not understanding what he meant the kids had him explain that the pensieve kept remnants of memories. It was often why they were passed down in the family for they could contain a history. It was nearly impossible for someone to unlock a full memory if they had no idea what they were doing.

Remy looked up. "The second orphanage?"

Albus sighed. "I am not sure but it seems an unconscious memory from you. It was the orphanage your fathers found you in when you were missing."

Chloe reached out and squeezed her brother's hand knowing even after fifteen years and the new relationship he had with Lily and James, still held painful memories for him of being abandoned by his own mother and adoptive father. He had been fifteen months old so there had never been any memories until now.

Remy stood. "Can I go? I'd really like to send an owl to my Papa tonight about potions."

The other two knew he did not want to admit the real reason. "Why don't the two of you stay and see Fawkes and I will excuse you from curfew."

Remy agreed and he stayed with his sister and watched Fawkes with his burning day and seeing his sister's look of amazement he smiled a bit. They took their leave but he was surprised when his sister came with him making an excuse she too wanted to send word home.

As he finished attaching a note to Archimedes and she finished with Hedwig Chloe came to him as they left. "You know my father and our mother forever regret it."

Remy returned the squeeze. "I know. And I think I have forgiven but I'm not sure if I can forget. If not for daddy's blood bond I could have..."

Not needing her brother to continue she hugged him and reminded him to focus on what was and not what could have been. He had not been adopted by strangers or raised in an orphanage. He had been found by his dads and had an amazing family, and been reunited with his sister.

As they were alone as it was past curfew he kissed her cheek. "Thanks sis."


	104. power of Gemini

Remy was pale and barely talking the next morning and all of his friends were worried about him especially his boyfriend who had been a bit worried when he came back well after curfew and had refused to tell them how training had gone, and had gone straight to bed.

Draco reached over and squeezed his hand. "What is wrong Remy? I have never seen you this quiet except when working on a potion."

Blaise agreed with Draco. "Did a potion blow up with Slughorn or something? I haven't even seen you snog your boyfriend since dinner last night."

Katie piped up. "Not that we should be complaining for you can make us loose our appetite the way you go at it but we're worried. And Draco looks lonely."

Trying to put on a smile and reassure his friends that he was actually fine, Remy failed miserably for there was not a single person at the table who knew he was faking and that was not worried about him. They were right.

Remy reached over and gently kissed his boyfriend. "Make you feel better?"

Draco returned the kiss but shook his head. "It would if I didn't know you were trying to hide something. You know you can't lie to me. Please tell me."

Remy sighed and rested his head against his boyfriend. "I will tell you later I promise. You know I don't keep anything from you. Just be patient with me now."

Draco squeezed his hand. "I will hold you to that but I can wait till this evening or one of our free periods. I won't push you in front of everyone."

Knowing how lucky he was to have not only such a wonderful supportive boyfriend who cared so deeply for him but also so many friends who were genuinely worried about him as well, and reminded himself to count his blessings sometime.

Blaise looked up. "The owl post is arriving."

Draco looked. "I see your Papa's owl coming Remy. Maybe that will cheer you up a bit."

Remy relieved Papa's black eagle owl of his letter and feeding him some bacon. "I hope."

He remembered sending the letter to his Papa the night before and the images from the pensieve run through his mind again and he got to his feet, grabbing his book bag and ignoring the worried looks of his friends he headed from the hall. He was not surprised by the fact he was followed, only in who followed him. One of them.

Chloe had joined Draco and joined them in a corner unseen. "I know what happened last night is bothering you still Remy. Did that come from your Papa?"

Draco looked at his sister. "You know what happened with my boyfriend? He has refused to tell me anything and his mood is worrying everyone at our table."

Remy sighed and explained what they had seen in the pensieve the night before. "It just reminded me of how close I came to being..."

Like Chloe gad understood her brother without being told the night before Draco knew his boyfriend still had serious abandonment issues. He had been a baby and his first memories were of his loving dads and his knew life but ever since he was eight and found out the truth, he had these issues. No one could really understand him, not know how it felt to know he could have been raised by strangers or in an orphanage. No matter the love of his dads and his knew relationship with his birth mother could ever help ease those fears and concerns.

Draco kissed him tenderly. "You know you'll never be alone. You know you have your dads and Uncles, and me and my family, and the Longbottoms, Weasleys..."

Chloe finished for him. "Not to mention your amazing twin sister and even our mother and my father."

Remy squeezed her hand and returned his boyfriend's kiss. "I know. And I know these fears are foolish. But just seeing that orphanage brought back all my dreams."

Both were aware of the nightmares that Remy had suffered after every encounter with Lily and James when he was little. When he got to school it was memories of the attack for he started sharing visions with his sister but the rest had been old memories, something that were buried and normally too young to remember.

Draco looked at the letter. "You could go tell Pomfrey you are not feeling well from being at practice late. I am sure Slughorn would not mind you being away."

Remy shook his head. "No. I can't miss class for something this silly. I can read the letter later. Thanks you two. You made me feel better."

Chloe kissed his cheek. "You remember you don't need to be brave for me big brother. I need to get to my own class but I am still worried about my brother."

The thoughts were echoed clearly in his boyfriend's face telling Remy that his boyfriend did not believe for one moment that Remy was not still bothered but he was not surprised his boyfriend refused to not go to potions or any of his other classes. Remy was obsessive about them. He was as quiet as ever at lunch.

Remy was surprised after charms Flitwick came over to him. "I have been told you are a bit tired from last night so I thought we'd not do duelling this week yet."

Shooting a look at his boyfriend he turned back to the professor. "Thank you sir. My head is a bit sore from the late night. I look forward to starting next week."

After class Draco stopped him before he spoke. "I knew you would never ask him yourself. Classes are one thing but you are exhausted and too distracted for this."

Remy kissed him. "Thanks Draco. I could use an early night and it probably would be better if I was not doing duelling when my head feels like it does now."

If he had not worried his friends before he worried them more when he refused to eat much at dinner that night and retreated up to their tower long before dinner was over and even Draco after speaking to him before was concerned. Remy curled up near the fire and finally red the letter.

Remy

I am sorry that the headmaster put you through that. You know you can say no and end the training when ever it gets too much for you. Remember as much as you love your sister your health and happiness needs to come first. I know the image of the orphanage brought up a lot of pain. Please cub just remember how much you are loved and that your daddy and I will never let you go. Fate brought us to that orphanage and made you our little boy. You are loved my son and you will never be alone again. Daddy and I, and Uncle Siri and Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy and everyone else loves you cub and are here for you no matter what. If you need daddy or I just send word and we will come to school right away. Please remember the training is your choice. If it is causing you pain say no. Your dad and I are so proud of you and will support you in ant choice. We love you cub.

Papa

Remy was reading it when Draco came to him and brushed away some tears and kissed him. He knew his boyfriend was worried even more and he handed Draco the letter who red it and pulled him into another kiss.

Draco pulled back. "See, I told you that you should read it. Are you feeling any better?"

Remy nodded and this time he could tell his boyfriend actually believed him. "A lot. Now I am just hungry."

Draco snorted. "Maybe you should have read this before dinner. I assume though we have something we can do about that."

Sure enough Kreacher was more then happy to appear for it seemed Tipsy was busy with the school some where and Kreacher looked in absolute heaven to be asked to bring something for him to eat. He brought a huge tray of food moments later.

Draco smirked. "It came pretty quick and not from school. You don't think he took the food right from in front of your godfather's chair and brought it here."

Remy laughed but he actually knew it was a chance. "The elf does tend to like me better. Sirius is sure the elf is trying to poison him so I become his new Lord."

The elf scared the crap out of everyone and it was only family loyalty and the jobs of house elves that made anyone risk eating his food except Remy. Kreacher was a fanatic, almost as bad as Tipsy and Dobby, perhaps in his own way, worse.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was surprised when he received word from Dumbledore that he was being excused from his training for the rest of the week and he assumed that he was not the only one his Papa had sent an owl too. The official excuse had been that he had quidditch try outs that he needed to focus on but Remy was pretty sure he knew better.

Saturday morning he sat with Draco and Katie in the stands. Katie turned to him. "I really think I should try out. I mean I need to earn my place every year."

Remy shook his head. "Oliver never have try outs for three years and Angie only for one position last year. I am not going to replace my two remaining players."

Draco nudged him in the ribs but he looked at Katie. "And I have no doubt boyfriend or star chaser or not, he'd replace us if we don't keep helping him win."

They were both aware that he had e very intention of keeping the winning streak continue as they had won every year since he started school except fourth year but of course that year there had been no quidditch because of the triwizzarrd cup. He wanted to prove he was worthy of the badge after the two former captains.

Katie looked at the field at those who were trying out as they decided to run some scrimmages and see how they worked out. "Not a lot of hot choices."

Remy shrugged. "There are a few obvious ones I think and the others will take some training. We will have to get used to having a nearly all new team out there."

Draco pointed at Blaise who was trying out for one of the beaters. "I never thought he was much of a quidditch player but I guess we always stuck him as chaser."

Remy agreed. "They might not be as good as the twins but he and Dean make quite the team out there together and I think we're not going to get better."

The Weasley twins had been a pair of human bludgers themselves and had easily had the skill to go professional and had offers. He had known it would be near impossible to find anyone who could compare to the twins and it would be hard but with some time and practice Dean and Blaise would do as well.

Katie looked at the possible chasers. "I'd suggest picking some of the younger. I mean the way it is now in two years all the players will be graduating again."

Remy knew she made sense. "I know and I'd prefer having some younger players but for the beaters they are the best choice and I am not replacing us three."

Draco pointed at Dennis. "His brother could not stay on his broom but he seems to have some real skill. And he'd have another two years after we graduate."

Katie agreed with Draco on his suggestion. "I think perhaps him and the fifth year Demelza would work well with me. At least in three years there will be two left."

Taking that into consideration Remy remembered that there had been reserve players in the past though there had not been any since he joined the team. He thought perhaps having some younger players as reserves like Katie had been before Remy's first year, and then they could take over when the older players graduated.

Remy explained. "They practice with us and if there is illness or injury then we can have them play instead. Then a few years down the road they can take over."

Draco smirked. "You are only suggesting it so that if I and Katie do not live up to our full potential you won't have to look too hard for our replacements."

Remy tried to look serious but he broke into a grin. "There is that but it would also be good for the future teams. I was thinking Lavender s reserve seeker."

Katie agreed with his idea. "And if we decide to mutiny if you go insane or you are in the infirmary as you have trouble with, we can replace you easy as well."

Having made their final choices they called all of the people trying out down to shower and promised that they would have the new team list posted by the next evening and everyone excitedly hurried off to the showers, talking about who might be on the team.

Remy showed the list. "So we agree, this is it?"

Seeker: Remy Snape (Captain), reserve Lavender Brown (reserve)

Keeper Draco Malfoy, Cormac McLaggen (reserve)

Chasers: Katie Bell, Demelza Robbins and Dennis Creevey, reserves John Blythe and Millie Ewan

Beaters: Blaise Zaibini and Dean Thomas, reserves Andrew Kirke

Katie nodded. "And other then Lavender the reserves are all at lest a year younger then you guys so they will be around when you graduate."

The keeper had been a hard reserve to fill for they had not been try outs but Cormac had volunteered to play keeper in the scrimmage when he was not taking his turn trying out for beater and he was the best possible option among them.

Remy made two copies. "Hang one tomorrow in the common room and send the other one to Professor McGonagall so she knows the new team players."

Katie clapped him on the back. "You know you're going to make Oliver quite proud going on like this. You know you'll pull this off."

Remy hoped she was right for he had a lot to live up to and he felt a bit at a disadvantage having lost almost all of his team and while his boyfriend was coming into his own as a keeper, he was definitely no where near the level of Oliver but he hoped with another year that Draco would be.

Draco walked with him back towards the castle."A Saturday night with my boyfriend and no extra training to be seen to? I don't know how I got so lucky."

Remy kissed him. "I thought we could work on homework all evening long and maybe Slughorn will allow us to go and do potions with him."

Draco knew even the second point was a joke. "Remind me why I date the castle's resident over achiever, again."

Remy kissed him. "Because I am good looking, make you laugh, the best seeker and you are madly in love with me."

For a moment Draco too tried to look like he was seriously debating it but Remy tickled him and soon Draco broke into a grin. They were both happy he had the evening off for once and he had to admit his mind went to his sister. She had training with the headmaster the night before without him and he wondered.

Draco was always good at reading his mind. "She looked good at breakfast this morning and you know your sister well enough to know she'd come to you."

Remy knew he was right. " A year or two ago I might say no, no matter how close we have got but you're right. And I plan on enjoying my day with you."

They had lunch in the Great Hall but after finding at the table and back in the tower those who tried out would not leave them alone for results though Katie actually had the sheets so he could not post it if he wanted to that day, they headed back outside again.

Remy lead his boyfriend towards Hagrid\s hut. "I say we go to have tea with Hagrid and see if he has anything interesting to show us."

Draco groaned but he followed. "At lest it isn't runes and perhaps what ever he might show us might scare off any of those who have tried to follow us."

Remy seriously wished his boyfriend was joking but it seemed being the first week of school no teachers had given any real homework and even out on the grounds they could not seem to get away from the mob of hopefuls.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chloe had been surprised when her brother and Draco came for her and a bit scared. She knew they were both often visitors to the centaurs and knew they centaurs had helped capture Jackal in the end but she had no idea why she was coming. She had told them about seeing Merope and getting Tom Riddle to marry her, and the invitation had come from Hagrid for her as well.

Draco turned to her. "Don't worry, the centaurs don't like uninvited guests into their woods. And tonight you have been invited to come."

Remy laughed as he remembered it was the same thing Hagrid had told them the first time they went. He turned to the man. "Any idea why she is coming?"

Hagrid shrugged. "You know that family of yours never tells me much. All they asked was if I could see about the three of you coming tonight."

Knowing that Hagrid was right and the centaurs never were ones to share information they did not think necessary for others to know and he just assured his sister that his centaur brothers would not harm her for his sake and they went through to the usual clearing.

Remy smiled when he saw all three his brothers and bowed to the oldest. "Greetings of the stars and moon brothers. We were honoured to be invited once again."

Firenze smiled. "Welcome back brother. We have not seen you since your attacker was tried. Our father has been worried and has asked you to come see him."

Remy nodded. "I have missed my centaur family dearly for I have only seen you and Ronan before Valentine\s I will be happy to see my father once again."

Bane looked at the other two. "I see you have brought your mate and your human sister with you. Our father is interested in meeting your sister."

All three of them were helped to mount one of the centaurs and they waved to Hagrid who promised to be there for them to escort them back, and headed for the central clearing where they always met with the centaurs in the past.

Remy bowed deeply as he got down. "Greetings of the stars father. I understand from my brothers that you have wished to speak with me. I am happy to come."

Magorian smiled. "My son I have been concerned for how you heal after what was done. My sons have spoken to you but not me. I and your fathers human saw justice for our son."

Remy knew that all of his fathers in one form or another had been there when Jackal had been tried and had been eaten by the spiders eventually. He had sent his regards a number of times but he had been too scared until now to enter the woods again. His brothers had been willing to meet him at the edge of the woods.

Remy inclined his head again. "I appreciate the aid of my herd father. I am sorry I have not come sooner to thank you but I have been a bit weary."

Bane spoke. "We understand brother but remember you will be protected when ever you are in the woods. We will not let our brother be hurt again."

Magorian motioned for a new belt to be handed to Draco. "A gift mate of my son to thank you for your bravery and loyalty to our son, for your dagger and sheath."

Draco accepted the gift and bowed his head. "He is the love of my life and I'd face death for him. I am honoured by your gift though as I was by the dagger."

He noticed his sister was still looking every where and he knew she was scared for she had no idea what she was doing there for she had not had any place in the ordeal with Jackal and she had never even had any interactions with the centaurs.

Magorian turned to her. "The other half of Gemini has come as we have requested. We have long wished to meet my son's twin and speak with her."

Chloe bowed down to him as she had seen her brother. "Greetings Lord Magorian. I was honoured to be asked. I know from my brother of his bond with you."

Magorian nodded. "I have two gifts. One to start is a reading of the stars for both twins. When the twins of Gemini unite in body and mind, the hunter will fall."

Though the hunter meant Orion both of them could understand what that meant, Chloe more then ever as astronomy was her specialty. They had realized more and more how much their success lay with each other.

Chloe linked hands with her brother. "We have found our bond again and are working to strengthen it. Thank you Lord Magorian for your words."

Magorian motioned Ronan forward. "Like your brother's mate you are welcome here and given safe passage when ever, a guest of our herd. A gift to honour."

Chloe was amazed when she looked down at the gift she was holding knowing her brother had of course when adopted been given his bow and arrows and Draco had been given his dagger and sheath which he now had belt for as well. In her hands she held not a weapon of the traditional sort but a strange steel item which she knew was similar in form to a boomerang. It was metal and not wood and had beautiful engravings along it.

Firenze explained. "This is both weapon and message like your brother's bow and arrows. Throw it when or where ever you need aid and aid will come to you."

Chloe understood it could be used to perhaps knock someone out but the main part was for aid and not weapon. "Thank you. I am honoured greatly by such a gift."

They stayed for some time and as always they were fed and received practice, Chloe learning how to throw her gift as both weapon and to send for help. Remy impressed his brothers who had been worried he had not continued to train while gone but he assured them he had that summer.

Later as they headed back to the castle Chloe smiled. "I was so honoured by their open invitation. They can teach me so much about the stars. Though this?"

Remy laughed. "What jealous because I have the sword of Gryffindor and my bow and you got a boomerang? They always seem to have a reason."

Chloe shook her head. "I think they probably did. I know that I have to fight in the final battle but I am not made to wield any weapon like either of you."

He pointed out he had never used his bow as a weapon other then to scare off Jackal from attacking him and the sword only against the basilisk but he knew his sister was right. It scared him she was right for this was a girl the war's outcome relied on and she was definitely no fighter.


	105. making difficult decissions

Remy reluctantly agreed to return to training with his sister and the headmaster on the following Friday evening. He still wasn't sure he wanted to do this but he knew how scared his sister was about it herself and the big brother in him.

Chloe sent him a grateful smile as they headed up to his office after dinner. "Thanks for coming again Remy. I wasn't sure after last time."

Remy squeezed her hand. "I honestly wasn't sure either after last time. But I want to be here to help you and I can face this."

From what he knew they had got up to a pregnant Merope Gaunt Riddle being left by her muggle husband. They knew that Tom had been raised in an orphanage and that his muggle father had a lot to do with his out look on muggles and muggle borns.

Dumbledore was waiting next to his pensieve when they came into his office. "I am happy to see you have decided to join us once again, I wasn't sure you would."

Remy went with his sister over to the pensieve. "My Papa told me it was okay to say no but I decided I have never been one to back down."

Chloe looked at the pensieve and her brother. "Is there some way of assuring my brother is not able to shift the visions as he did last time? "

Dumbledore shook his head, "Unfortunately Remy is just going to have to keep his mind on the images and try not to let it wander."

For a moment Remy felt like pointing out if he was given some proper direction and not the mess of instruction, which might be possible. He was supposed to be getting occlusion training as well but they gad yet to touch upon the subject at all.

Remy just nodded his head. "Of course sir."

Dumbledore motioned them to his side so they could enter the memories. "I understand you have been told where we are in the memories now."

When Remy confirmed it they watched the first of the memories for the night where they saw Merope wandering the streets without any food when she was pregnant and selling all she had left. There was her abandoning her infant son at an orphanage. Suddenly the image shifted and Remy was in a sterile orphanage room crying silently, unable to sleep.

But that night was different for the memories changed into the visions that both he and his sister had encountered before but no longer asleep.

_Remy was standing with the headmaster and his sister watching as if they were in a pensieve but they stood among a group of Death Eaters and to his horror there was a family of muggles in front of them._

_Albus was speaking to Chloe and his sister's image slipped from the vision. "She is safe Remy, focus."_

_Remy wanted out. He could see the wands out from the Death Eaters and he knew what was going to happen. "How do I stop this sir? How did my sister go?"_

_Dumbledore came to his side and held him and he could feel a strong mental presence as long as the hands and he knew he was bang kept in the vision. He was strong but Dumbledore had more control and his fear was taking over._

_He tried to pull away as he saw Voldemort coming in and his red eyes searching as if he knew they were there. "He can't see us Remy. We're not there."_

_Voldemort\s cold snaky voice filled his ears. "These useless muggles are goof for nothing but some fun and target practice. I want the boy, you can have the rest."_

_Remy felt like vomiting as a naked boy not much younger then him and crying like a baby was dragged towards the dark lord while his parents and sisters screamed from hexes being sent._

_Remy fought to get away. "I can't see this please."_

_Dumbledore stopped him. "We need to find out where they are. The order needs to know where the attack is. Just a few more moments."_

_Remy closes his eyes but he could still hear and see the family tortured and the boy raped, memories of his own rape flashing through his mind. He lost it and the memories went fizzy as he was jerked out of them._

Chloe ran to her brother's side. "Remy, Remy speak to me. Headmaster what is wrong with him?"

The headmaster ignored her and went over to the fireplace where he placed a floo call to the order with the information he had found on the attack. They should be able to get there. They might not be in time to save those muggles but they could catch a few of the Death Eaters.

Remy was near catatonic and Chloe was staring to freak. "Headmaster please, we need to get him help. Sir."

Dumbledore finally seemed to notice and came over to Remy. "We will take him to the infirmary. He will be fine after some sleep."

Poppy was shocked at the state of Remy when she came to his bed side and was livid when Chloe told her what had happened. She was not going to say anything in front of the girl but the headmaster knew it was coming.

She turned to him. "I'd suggest contacting his dads and Uncle and getting them here."

The headmaster watched her feeding them sleeping potions. "The boy has been through more. He will get some sleep and he will be fine in the morning."

Poppy glared at him. "How you did this to a child I will never understand. He is not a weapon. You can't force him to endure that especially after last Christmas."

Dumbledore glared at her. "This is time of war and we need to do everything possible to win. If he seeing some visions can help, then the boy will have to endure."

Watching the headmaster leave she knew that Remy's dads needed to know. She had never gone over the headmaster. Her floo network was only hooked with the school and the governors so she placed a floo call to the closest thing she could get to the boy\s fathers, his beloved Uncle Luc.

Lucius was irate when he heard what had happened. "I will get his fathers and Sirius and we will be at the school soon. Thank you Poppy for informing me."

Poppy sighed. "I usually do not go against the headmaster but the shape the boy and his sister are in, I couldn't stand by and do nothing. They are both sedated now."

Lucius agreed that they needed to do something. "I would not be surprised if Remy is removed from that school. We all know he does not need to be there any more."

When she went back into the hospital wing she thought it would be a shame for the child to be removed from the school. Quidditch and his friends were here. She knew his Uncle was right for he had been offered to already take his NEWTS and he could apprentice under his father instead. She hated a child might be scared out of staying at the school though.

She brushed a stray hair from the boy's face. "Your daddies will be here soon. We will make sure you never go through something like this again."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Lucius met Remy's dads and Sirius at the school gates they were even more irate then they had been when he floo called them. They could not believe what the headmaster had done to their son and more then that, that he had not even thought to call them himself. They were only slightly surprised when James appeared.

James explained. "Poppy told me about the kids. Lily is away for order business but I had to come and check on her son and our daughter. I can't believe this."

Lucius put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Your daughter was forced out pretty quick. She was only sedated because she was pretty upset about her brother."

Though James knew that he was there more for the sake of Remy who he was worried about. Moody had offered to come but Sirius did not think it was an auror matter and if it was, he could do it. As Remy's dads they had every right to remove him from the school as many wizards and witches were home schooled.

Lucius wasn't sure. "Will Remy agree? He loves quidditch and Draco as well as their friends is here. I mean he can do his NEWTS but..."

Severus cut him off. "We hope to not remove him permanently. Take him home a few weeks to do his NEWTS and arrange for him to come to apprentice."

Remus agreed with his husband. The school is so much of his life but we need to limit the control that man has over our son. He went way over board."

Lucius had looked into it for them before when they were considering NEWTS in June. They thought as they walked towards the school they have him here part time to work with Slughorn and perhaps with his runes class, have time with his boyfriend and perhaps play quidditch and return home the rest of the week. Lucius assured none was against school policy including Remy playing quidditch as long as he was still studying at least one class there.

The headmaster stared in shock at them as they came into his office. "I assume Poppy went and informed you."

Remus snarled. "I would like to know why it took her to tell us. You force our son to remain in a vision and put him in a near catatonic state and don't contact us?"

Albus motioned them to sit. "We needed the information. Three of the five muggles were saved including a child. It is a pity that he had to watch..."

Severus had to be restrained. "Our son is still battling with the terror of being brutally raped last winter and you made him watch the Dark Lord rape a child?"

The headmaster sat there staring at them and he tried his best to explain that he believed that Remy could handle it and that if him seeing a few visions here and there could help win the war, then he did not see the problem.

Lucius smirked. "Same way you had no problem forcing me and his Papa to be spies after being tortured into taking the mark? I'm not sure why I am shocked."

Remus agreed. "You promised that you would not train our son as a weapon. Even Voldemort will not take anyone until they are seventeen. Even he doesn't use kids."

The reality hit home that the dark lord had better standards then the headmaster of their school. This was a man who the wizarding world trusted to watch over their children and he did not seem to have a problem making a student endure watching torture and rape.

Severus stood. "We are removing our son. He will be coming home with us tonight. You have proven our son is not safe here at this school."

Albus stopped him. "You know your son needs to be educated. You would not take him away from his friends and his sister. From his little boyfriend."

Remus spoke up. "We are arranging him to take NEWTS in a month. If he chooses he will come back a few days a week to apprentice and do runes, and quidditch."

The headmaster began stuttering that he needed to be there and this was a boarding school, and if he wanted to play quidditch, Remy would be expected to stay here at school but unfortunately for him Lucius was of course well acquainted with the school rules even before he looked into this and he stopped the headmaster.

He spoke up. "As long as he is either under seventeen or taking one class, and staying at least two nights a week he is eligible for quidditch. There are no rules."

Albus turned to James. "Surely you can talk some reason into then, You know that your daughter needs her brother here to help her with her training."

James sneered at him. "I am considering removing her as well but she is no where near his level. I assure you, though it doesn't matter, I agree with them."

Reluctantly the headmaster was forced into agreeing that in one month when he finished his NEWTS Remy would return three days a week to apprentice part time with Slughorn, making up hours with his Papa. He had runes classes on Wednesdays and Fridays so he would spend Wednesday, Thursday and Friday evenings at school and after quidditch practice or games on Saturdays he'd return home, his other quidditch practice moved to Thursdays.

His dads stood up. "We will be taking him home tonight. He will return for quidditch when he is ready to be back at school. I am sure Katie can captain till then."

Albus nodded. "Your son named a reserve seeker for the team. I assume they can practice with them. There is no game though until November for the lions."

They left the headmaster without another word and headed for the infirmary where they stood in the doorway for a few moments watching Remy and Chloe sleep. Lucius offered to and went and picked up Remy\s things from his rooms and to tell his son.

Poppy came when Remus and Severus went to their son. "I hope I did the right thing. The headmaster said it was needed but t your son was in need of you."

Sirius explained what had been decided as Severus went to get his son ready. "He won't be back at school for another month until he finished his NEWTS."

Poppy surprised them by kissing the boy. "He will be better off at home. I have seen him bad before but I seriously worried if I did not sedate him, he'd go catatonic."

Remus turned to her. "Thank you for going against the headmaster and contacting us. Our son needs to be protected and obviously the school has failed."

They carried their son out of the infirmary and were met by Lucius and Draco. Draco looked close to tears and ignoring the fact that Remy was in his Papa's arms he kissed him on the lips. He didn't want his boyfriend gone but his dad explained what had happened and he was so scared for him.

Remus hugged him. "I know it is hard to see him go but he'll be back a few days a week after he finishes his NEWTS. He can't do this any more."

Draco nodded. "He was so pale and scared after the last time and only settled when his Papa wrote. I'll miss him but I love him and he is better at home."

Giving Draco a few more moments with him they finally took off for the gates, accompanied by Lucius who had Archimedes cage in hand. It had been decided that for NEWTS and school it would be easier for them to stay at Malfoy manor and it had a potions lab for him and his Papa to use. They knew he'd have been happier at home but for his safety he needed to be at the manor or Potter Castle and it would be easier for him to adjust with more people around. His dads were both active order members and would not be able to be around all the time but Narcissa and Lucius would be, and Sirius would come when he could.

Narcissa met them as always at the doors and kissed him on the head. "I thought you were surely mistaken. I can't believe he is back here again after last winter."

When they got him settled in his room Severus sighed. "It will be a hard adjustment for him but the less access to Remy that the man has, the safer he will be."

They had been worried that Dumbledore might train him so later on he could be used in the war but they had never in their wildest dreams thought he'd do what he had, and force their son to watch another boy raped. The child had been one of the two killed, with his mother. Their only comfort was his throat had been slit after their son had been pulled out. The rape would be hard enough for him to deal with, without seeing the boy killed.

Narcissa looked at James. "Tell your wife she is welcome to come here when she wants. I don't think after this Remy could have too much mothering."

James nodded. "I am sure when she returns home and finds out; there would be little I could do to stop her from being here at her son's side."

The draught would keep him out twenty four hours as he had been given a strong dose and they knew he would not be in good shape for some days. They hoped when he calmed he would agree what they had decided was the best for him. He was their son and they needed to protect him but they hoped he could see that they were.

Severus and Remus both sunk down next to him as the others left. Remus rested his head against his husband. "Again. I don't know why our little boy has to suffer."

Severus pulled him into a hug. "I know. It seems so cruel. But he has us and everyone there tonight. He survived his own rape; we will get him through this."

They spent another night by their son's bed. Severus had often thought of apprenticing his own son but he knew Remy wanted to teach at school. It seemed he for a month full time and later part time would get his wish but this was not the way he had hoped. He just wished his son could have an easy time of life, just once.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Remy started coming around he was confused. He couldn't remember much after dinner and what flashed through his mind seemed like a horrible terrifying nightmare, worse then the dreams he and his sister had for it seemed so real. He opened his eyes and could not make sense of where he was and started freaking.

He was about to bolt when a warm set of arms caught him. "Cub come on it's just Papa. Calm."

Remy sunk back into the arms but he was still shaking badly. "Papa? What are you doing here? Where am I Papa? I was in the headmaster's office."

Severus kissed his head. "You are in your room at Malfoy manor. Your daddy and I came and retrieved you from school last night cub."

His daddy came to his side. "Cub can you tell Papa and I what you remember from last night."

He clung to his Papa and barely in more then a whisper he told them what he remembered about going into the pensieve and the memories before it had changed and they had been at the Death Eater meeting. His voice cracked and he began sobbing uncontrollably as he told about the child being raped.

Severus' heart ached for his son. "The headmaster had no right to do that to you. You should never have had to see that. I am so sorry cub we never protected you."

Remy never let go of him. "I can't do it again Papa. I can't. I can't go in there again. He told me I needed to control my thoughts but he wouldn't teach me Papa."

Both men shared a look for they had been worried that the headmaster had not had any intention of teaching him how to control his powers, or only enough to be able to use them to further the headmaster's cause and to win the war.

Remus sighed. "You are not going back cub. You are going to stay here and we will tutor you and in a month you will take your NEWT exams at the ministry."

Severus nodded. "You will be emancipated when you finish, in that you'll be able too do your magic outside of school, outside of the manor."

They explained the arrangements they had made including him returning to school again for a few days a week which would allow him to see his friends, do runes and play quidditch, and apprentice part time with Slughorn. If he chose not to return he could apprentice full time with his Papa. It was his choice.

Remy pulled back. "I don't have to go back until after my NEWTS?"

Severus confirmed it. "You will study potions with me and everyone here will help with your other studies. Even after NEWTS you can return when you feel safe."

They assured him that no one was rushing him back and that the changes made would not stop him from playing quidditch or spending time with his friends, and the headmaster was aware that he was not to try and pressure Remy into more training.

Severus kissed his son. "Ewan will keep an eye and make sure the headmaster backs off. But if you have visions and you need help you go to Magorian."

Seeing his shock Remus explained. "The centaurs have a similar power, how they work with the stars. Magorian or Firenze would be able to guide you with it."

Now that he found some reassurance in knowing that. The headmaster had not wished for Remy to go to the centaurs before for he had believed that he needed guidance of the human kind and had said he would handle it.

Severus explained. "It isn't exactly the same for they do read the stars but they would be able to teach you some. But Papa will help you as I did before."

Remy pulled his knees up to his chest. "Papa can you make sure I don't see it again? Papa I can't see it. I can't."

Severus held his arms. "Papa will help you block them out but your defences were down from the pensieve and because you were upset from the memories there."

Though not as badly shaken as he had been after he was raped for there was no physical pain, they knew their son would still be badly shaken. The images would have made an adult sick and add to his young age, his own experience would make it even harder for him to deal with the memories.

Severus looked at his son. "You slept an entire day and dinner is over but I am sure that Dobby would bring up a tray for you."

Remy shook his head. "I don't think I can eat Papa."

Remus sighed. "I know cub that you're upset but you need some strength. Please eat something for us, even strawberry ice cream. Dessert without dinner?"

That was definite shock for he had never been one to be allowed to get away with such things and he knew his fathers were really worried about him and desperate for him to have something to eat, if offering to allow him to have dessert and not dinner. Even on his birthday he always had to eat before dessert.

Remy didn't want to worry them. "Do you think maybe Dobby might make me some of his chicken soup?" Remy asked in a tiny whisper.

Severus was relieved. "I am sure the little elf would be happy too. You know he loves you as much as Kreacher does."

Sure enough when the little house elf was summoned he was more then happy to make some of the soup he was well known for by anyone who had ever stayed at the manor. His fathers had extra brought for neither had eaten since lunch as they had not left his side in hours. There were some sandwiches brought as well but when his Papa did not try and get him to touch a sandwich he knew that there was a nutrient potion in the soup

His Aunt and Uncle came in as they finished. Aunt Cissy bent down and kissed his brow. "Hey sweet heart, we were worried about you."

Lucius nodded. "It will be odd having you around and not Draco. Your dads tell you what we arranged with the school?"

Remy nodded. "They did Uncle Luc. Thank you for letting me stay here while I study for my NEWTS."

Narcissa shook her head. "Of course we would keep you here. You know you're like a second son. Besides we're going to help tutor you."

Potions of course fell to his Papa but he would be doing all five of his NEWTS and his dad would work DADA with him while Aunt Cissy was always good with runes. Charms and transfiguration would be handled by who ever was not away on a mission for all of the adults had pretty good skill in them.

Narcissa hugged him. "You know I am around all the time for I am not in the order and Uncle Luc a lot. You need someone to talk to, you know we're here."

Remy was a bit pale and starting to get a bit over whelmed by the memories but all the talk of changes as well to school. "Thanks Aunt Cissy."

The adults knew that he was still tired for the potions were not the same as real sleep and after the stress of what he encountered, he needed some proper sleep. They hoped he would not have a nightmare but they weren't sure and could not give him more potions. His Aunt and Uncle left to give him some time alone with his dads to just talk a bit about his visions, before he drifted off again.

Severus kissed his son's head when Remy was asleep again. "We should go and get some sleep as well. I have a feeling we're going to need a lot of energy for this."

Remus was reluctant to leave his son's side but they used a baby monitor spell on so they could hear him if he had a bad dream. "I hate this."

Severus kissed him. "I know. But we will make sure he is safe. I swear I will do everything to protect our son. He will have a normal life after this war."

They both were reminded again like Valentine's day that all they wanted for their son was for him to have a normal happy future after the war. They wanted him to marry the love of his life, be a potions master as was his dream and have a family. After this they were even more resolved to ensure their son would have it.


	106. I'm back: bad dreams

**Author's note: A Thank you to everyone for your encouraging words. I must say I missed writing my baby so here is a new chapter for all of its loyal fans.**

The next morning Remy woke up. His dads were relieved that he had not woken up from a nightmare though they thought some of that had to do with the fact he had been absolutely exhausted from everything and probably had been too tired for any kind of dreams.

Severus came into the room. "Hey cub do you want to come down and have breakfast with Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy or would you like me get us a tray sent up?"

Remy looked a bit worried but he moved the blankets. "I'll come down. It is just you and daddy and them right?"

Severus kissed his head and handed him a robe."I promise Remy. No one else is staying at the manor right now. Just your dad and your Aunt and Uncle. I swear."

Though he was going to protest he should dress Remy found he really didn't have much energy and accepted the robe, and by the time they made it to the dinning room he was tired and grateful for the chair which he sunk into.

His Aunt turned to him. "Glad your Papa convinced you to come down for breakfast with us Remy. Did you sleep okay?"

Remy reached for a slice of toast. "Yes Aunt Cissy though I still feel a bit weary."

Severus explained. "Madam Pomfrey gave you a pretty strong dose of sleeping potion to sedate you and it is still working its way out of your system now."

Though it was not keeping him out, in fear of Remy going catatonic from the stress she had given him near a double dose, a sleeping potion that had been laced with a calming draught. It would take a few days before his energy returned in full and mix with his emotional state as well; they knew it would be a rough few days.

Lucius handed him a sheet. "We have made the arrangements with Cornelius for your NEWTS. They will be the third week in October."

Remy looked at the schedule."Thank you Uncle Luc for talking to him. Maybe I can start my studies today."

All of the adults shared a look for they were concerned about Remy getting right back into studies but they knew he needed a distraction. He would speak to them when he needed to but pushing him to right away would simply make their son shut down and they could not have that.

Severus spoke. "You won't be able to do any practical or potions for now until you regain your full strength cub. But I am sure your Aunt will do runes with you."

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "I would enjoy that. You know I got an O every year in it and even studied past Hogwarts before I married your Uncle."

Lucius smiled. "She does quite a bit of work for Malfoy Industries in the field. She definitely will be able to give you a hand studying for it."

When he had decided to take the class he had spoken to his Aunt and had known about her passion for it. She had considered a career but when she married Lucius, due to his role as a spy, she was forced to assume the role of a proper pureblood wife, no career of her own, throwing parties and having kids. Since her husband was outed as a spy when their son was little though, she had returned to some extra studies as well as her work for her husband.

Remus came and kissed his son's head before he left as he had work for the order. "Promise you'll get some sleep after lunch for us. We don't want you to over do it."

Seeing his son was going to say something about being to old for naps Severus bent and whispered. "Just go with your daddy please. He is just concerned."

Remy knew it wasn't his dad alone so he nodded. "Yes dad, I promise I'll lay down after lunch for a nap."

Shooting Narcissa a look she nodded when Remy wasn't looking that she would make sure he did just that, the anxious fathers left. They hoped if he studied for the day and took a nap, he might speak with them a bit later. Severus intended to work with his son after dinner on making sure he could control the images.

When they were gone Narcissa turned to him. "If you want you can head up and dress and I'll meet you in the library or you can stay in those."

Remy shook his head."I am feeling a bit better with the food. I'll go change and meet you. Thank you for helping me Aunt Cissy."

She came and kissed his head before he left. "You know how much your Uncle Luc and I love you, you're practically a son. And we're so proud of you."

Though they had all wished that Remy had not been forced to leave school the way he had from the memories, they were so proud of him. For someone his age to be doing NEWTS and the difficult ones at that, was never done before. Add to that his animagi and occulemency training, and he definitely made them so proud.

When he came back to the library he saw she had it all set up. "Where did this all come from? I mean I never thought you'd have all of this."

Narcissa smiled. "Professor Babbling heard you were sent home and she sent me a number of things to help, as well as a lot of this from Uncle Luc's office."

Looking at all of the charts and books and instruments Harry knew that this was as good or better then being in the classroom back at school and with it and her training his Aunt was more then a capable tutor to help him with his exams.

After lunch Narcissa turned to him. "You know you really should put your Dad at ease and take that nap. The potions will not wear off for a few more days."

Remy looked pale and shook his head. "Maybe I could have one closer to dinner. Dad said he'd be home then. Then he'd know I took a nap."

Watching the boy Narcissa knew he was scared and worried about nightmares. They couldn't give him anything without risking making him really ill with all the potions already running ramped through his system and were just going to have to help him through them until they went away or he could block them off.

She came and sat down next to him. "You know if you're worried about a bad dream you can tell me. I promise I will wake you if you\re having one."

Remy looked up and she could see he was fighting telling her the fear. "A bit."

She led him up to his bedroom and got him tucked in as she had often done with him when he was a small child or when sick, and stayed with him as he drifted off which actually did not take that long for as hard as he fought it, he had been in need of the nap.

She put the monitoring spell back on as his dads had used the night before. "Sleep Remy. I pray I don't need to keep my promise to wake you though."

She had thought she was alone in the manor as Luc had gone to work so she had not expected a response but got one. "How is my baby?"

Having invited Lily through her husband to come and spend time with her son, Narcissa was not sure why she was surprised other then she had expected some noticed before she arrived. She wasn't angry. She knew Remy would need all the love he could get right now and that included his birth mother.

Narcissa motioned for her to enter. "He had to be heavily sedated by Poppy and will be suffering the side effects for a few days. I convinced him to take a nap."

Lily bent down and kissed his brow. "Chloe wrote to me the night this happened, even before James told me of your invite. My poor little baby boy."

The two women had never had anything in common save for the child in the bed, but as they had managed to get along at Christmas when Remy had been raped, they\d get along now for he could use both of their love and comfort.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy's friends were worried about him. Draco and Neville were of course the only ones who knew full details. It had been a shock to the school to hear Remy had been removed from the school. No one had said why other then he had chosen to take up the offer to do his NEWTS and would return just before Halloween to apprentice as well as continue with quidditch and some extra runes study.

Katie turned to Draco that morning over breakfast. "We're going to have practice as usual tonight. You know Remy would want us too."

Draco looked up from his plate and many wondered if he'd argue but he didn't. "I know. He'll be angry if he returns at Halloween and we are not up to par."

Dean looked at Katie. "You are captain while he is gone? He is coming back though isn't he? I mean he is going to be an apprentice."

Though Katie tried to look hurt that he was asking for their real captain back, she understood, especially since they wanted their star seeker back as well. Draco explained that since he'd be staying a few nights a week and taking runes as well, Remy was still eligible to play quidditch.

For Draco the day was going slowly and even quidditch practice was no better but he had a surprise when he came out. "Chloe? What are you doing here?"

Chloe drew him away from the door. "Draco I want to speak to the centaurs. I know we're always welcome but I am a bit scared about going alone."

He had himself thought about going to speak to them for he knew that Lord Magorian would want to know what was going on with Remy but like Chloe he was not excited by the prospect of entering without him. Hagrid had arranged when he wanted to speak about having the pendent and ring made. He had no bow.

He walked Chloe towards the woods. "You have your boomerang?" and when she nodded. "They told you that you could use it for communication. Send it."

Chloe had some practice but she had never used it to contact them before. "You really think this will work? I don't even know if I will be throwing it right."

Draco stopped her. "You were well taught. I'd do something but my dagger can't. Just focus like Remy does, on the herd. I am sure some will come for us."

Taking a deep breath and focussing not only on her herd but on her brother who she was worried sick about after the visions, she threw the boomerang as best as she remembered to do and hoped it would work. When it returned to her hand it was glowing and they both took it as a hopeful sign that some how it had worked.

They were not sure until a few minutes later Firenze and another centaur appeared. "Draconis and Chloe, you sent for us? Where is my brother?"

Draco bowed to Firenze."Blessing of the stars Firenze. It is about your brother that we come again. We request of you can escort so we can speak to your father."

Firenze motioned for the other to take Chloe to his back."My father has been worried of late from the stars and will be interested to hear what new you bring."

Sharing a look with Chloe, Draco saw that she wasn't surprised either that Magorian was worried after her brother. She had only come to the centaurs once before but she knew of their aid with Jackal and many of their other experiences with the centaurs as well. It seemed Magorian worried after Remy was much as his human dads.

At the clearing they both sunk into a bow but this time it was Chloe who spoke, "Blessings of the moon and stars Lord Magorian. I bring greetings from your son."

Magorian came forward. "Rise children. We have been bothered for the past few days by the stars but half of Gemini has been clouded. Tell me of my son."

They could hear the deep concern in his voice and they too were both worried as they knew Gemini represented the twins. Draco and Chloe explained what had happened with the pensieve and since then. They heard a number of angry sounds from the surrounding centaurs and stomping as well.

Magorian turned to his sons. "Albus or any other adults but Hagrid are forbidden from entering these woods. It is serious offense to harm a youngling."

Draco looked up. "My mother told us that the centaurs knew much of the mental powers his human father will teach him. Is this true?"

Magorian nodded."It is not the same but does lie close to how we read the stars. But we use what you humans call occlusion upon our own minds, not others."

For the centaurs the stars were gateways, they opened a path in the mind. Prophecies like some humans believed they received, or actual visions, came to them from studying the stars. For the centaurs it was a mix of astronomy and occlusion Magorian explained. Few humans understood the mix and could not learn it.

Chloe took a breath. "Is it possible for me to be taught this? I have had visions and the headmaster has shown no real desire to stop them, like my brother's."

Her visions had been controlled while she was dreaming thanks to her work with Remy's Papa she explained but she still had them from time to time and the headmaster seemed more focussed on her going through the pensieve memories. He seemed to believe sine her brother was stronger, he was the only concern.

Magorian nodded. "It would be hard training but if you're willing to put it in, Firenze and Ronan will work with you, and my son when he returns as well."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "My brother seems to summon the images and I just seem plagued from time to time. My need is not as great as my brother's..."

Firenze cut her off. "No youngling should be plagued as such. You will come to the edge of the woods two evenings a week and my brother and I'll train you."

She had been hoping when she came in here that they might be able to help her but she had been concerned like the headmaster, they'd only be interested in her brother. Even though she was the girl who lived and Dumbledore assured her she'd be trained for the final battle, his interest always lay with her brother. She was definitely relieved to learn though not a member of the herd as her brother was, the centaurs would be willing to work with her.

Firenze and Ronan took them back to school and spoke of a schedule. Firenze surprised her. "Our brother has told me you have a keen interest and talent for stars."

Chloe blushed a bit and nodded. "Astronomy has always been my favourite subject in school.. I did well in divination but Trewlaney is a joke."

Firenze smiled."You will learn a bit of both from me as well as the occlusion. If nothing else you will help further your studies in school for the year."

Chloe was reminded of the warning that few humans were able to learn from the centaurs their skills but she also knew that she had at least the ground work down already from both astronomy and the work that Severus had done with her. Her visions had reduced thanks to her brother learning to block but she needed time and training for her own blocks, to ensure the rest.

At the edge of the woods Draco bowed to the centaurs. "Thank you for your help. We need to get back to the school soon or he will both get it for breaking curfew."

Rona spoke for the first time in a while. "Tell our brother our wishes are with him as in the winter. And remind him to visit when he returns. Father misses him."

Knowing Magorian was not the only centaur who missed Remy though his brothers would not admit it, Draco promised he would do so and pulled Chloe along after him, making it himself to Gryffindor just before curfew was to start.

Before he went to bed he sat at the window and looked down at his ring. "I love you Remy. I hope your dads and my parents can help you through all of this."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy had been napping peacefully most of the afternoon but his dads and Lily and Narcissa were down in the library shortly before dinner when the monitoring spell alerted them to the fact that he was waking with a nightmare.

Lily and Remus ended up going together and found Remy thrashing in bed. Remus sunk down onto the bed with him. "Come on cub. Wake up."

Remy was shaking and crying in his arms for some time before he slowly came fully around. "Daddy."

Though those words meant the world to Remus when little every time his son said them now it wrenched his heart. He knew his son was scared when he added the dy to the end of his name. He was back to the scared child who had climbed in between his dads after a nightmare, when he used the title.

When he calmed a bit Remus asked. "Cub did you have another vision? Your Aunt wasn't sure you'd have done your meditation before you went down."

Remy shook his head."I didn't. I mean both. I didn't have a vision. I just, it was the one...but it was me and not..."

Knowing without his son having to continue, his son had a nightmare about the boy who had been brutally raped by Voldemort but it was he who was the victim this time. He shared a look with Lily and they both knew how lucky they were that Remy had not learned the boy had been killed moments after he had left the vision.

Lily sank down on his other side. "It's going to be okay sweet heart. Your dads and I are here. Please just talk and let us help. Your Papa can help with visions later."

Remy turned and noticed her for the first time. "You're here? When did you come mum? Why?"

Lily reached and kissed him. "Just like Christmas there was no where but with my little boy I'd be when he was suffering. Your Aunt contacted me and said I could."

Though he remained firm in the arms of his dad, Remy could not deny there was comfort in having his mother there as well. Her and James had kept their promise since Christmas to keep in contact, and after this summer when he returned to school again. James had even written a few letters on his own, which was a surprise.

Remus got his son to talk for a bit and when he calmed he suggested. "How about we go have some dinner? Your Papa is going to work with you after you eat."

Though not hungry he knew he'd need a full stomach for occlusion. "Okay Dad."

Lily reached over when he stood and gave him a hug and a kiss. "I hope you don't mind I came."

Remy shook his head. "I was just surprised Mum. I want you here please."

Reassuring her son that she and James would come and be with him when they could and even help with his studies here and there, she followed he and his dad down stairs, Remy still holding firm to his dad as if he was worried his dad would go if he let go.

Severus as he watched his son sit. "Another bad dream?" and when Remy nodded. "Have some dinner and you and I will go work on what we did this summer."

Remy took a bit of food onto his plate, not much but a start. "Thank you Papa."

They watched him as he barely finished half the meagre plate he had taken but reminding himself he had added nutrition potions to it and this was no time to pick a fight with his son over eating habits, Severus held his tongue.


	107. Orion and Gemini

Remus and Severus were sitting nervously waiting. The last three days their son had been taking his NEWT exams. Today was his last and most important exam, his potions exam. He needed to ace it if he ever wanted to be a potions master first class like his Papa. He had looked sick when he went in for he was nervous.

Remus smiled as his husband looked as nervous as Remy had been. "He has been doing that level potions for two years and working with you since he was six."

Severus smiled. "Am I that bad? I don't think I was this nervous when I took my own NEWT exams. I know he will do well."

Remus kissed him. "He will ace this exam. We will take him for dinner tonight and in three days when his results come back, we will have a celebration."

They both knew their son was in need of it. The past weeks had not been easy. His father had been able to help him block out the visions but he still had nightmares for over a week after. He had thrown himself into his studies but had been quieter then usual but as they got him to talk, and he was starting to return again.

The door opened finally and Remy came out beaming from ear to ear and threw himself at them. "I did it Papa. I did it."

Severus held his son tight and kissed his head. "Your instructor told you did he?"

Remy nodded with a sheepish grin. "He told me unofficially off the records but said there are third year apprentices who he have seen not perform as well as me."

Though he would not have his official results for three days some instructors would give results right away off the record of course and the man had known his Papa and was so impressed with his skill that he had told the young man. He knew from Severus what the boy was planning on doing with his life.

Remus finally got his hands on his son. "Your Aunt and Uncle are going to throw a party to celebrate when the results come out but how about dinner?"

Remy beamed and nodded. "I'd like that Dad. I can't believe in three days I will be an emancipated wizard. I just wish I could do my apparition test."

His dads laughed and reminded him that unfortunately that had to wait till he was seventeen. They were sure he would be happy enough to be able to do magic outside of school and home where he could do it only for official studies. It was amazing to think he had been sixteen for less then three months and would be considered an adult before Halloween came.

Remy was surprised when he saw who was waiting before they left. "Uncle Moody. Uncle Siri."

Sirius opened his arms. "Hey cub. We heard you had your last exam. We're not sure if we can come to your party in three days so we came to congratulate you."

Knowing that they might be both busy with order business he understood and he was just thrilled to have them there and even happier when his dads agreed with him and invited the two of them to join them for dinner. He was not surprised when his Papa took him to the apothecary on the way He did miss his father placing a special order and the owner promising to have it sent in time for Remy's results.

Sirius could not believe how bouncy his son was. "You do realize they are Nearly Exhausting Wizarding Tests? You look like you drank Papa's coffee."

Severus laughed. "The tester let it unofficially slip that our little brain child here has aced his potions exam. You should have seen him before he went in though."

Of course really no one thought he would not pass but to get the top scores required was even challenging for Remy but though his Papa was nervous waiting, in truth he had known his son would. His son was a better potions brewer then he had been four years into his apprenticeship. Though he had not grown up with a master.

Moody smiled and handed him a gift which was more of the puzzles he loved. "I had a feeling you would do well. I am very impressed young man."

Everyone back at the manor were thrilled for him and he kept reminding them that technically they could not celebrate until he got his results but of course his Aunt was planning the party already and since it was a weekend, the last in October, they intended more then one surprise for him.

On Friday morning sure enough over breakfast his results arrived. "Not only O in all five, but top 2 in potions, runes and DADA, 5 in the other two."

Severus was amazed. "Remy, that is better then even I did in potions. I only was top 5; you need top 8 to be first class. I am so proud of you cub."

Narcissa came to hug him. "The party is going to be tomorrow for we are waiting for a few extra guests to arrive to celebrate with you. I am so proud Remy."

He had no idea what she had up her sleeve but his dads kept him busy all day and on Saturday when he came down for breakfast he was shocked to see three people who had just come through the door.

He threw himself into his boyfriend's arms. "Draco. What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd get to see you till Wednesday."

Draco kissed him. "Your dads and my parents thought I should be here to help you celebrate. Your sister sends her love and wished she could come as well."

Their son had greed to return to classes and apprenticing this week but since he'd only go Wednesdays through to the end of quidditch practice on Saturdays, he would not have seen Draco for a few more days. They had got permission for Draco to leave over night so he could join the celebrations. The parents smiled as Remy told him his results and about the past month. They wrote daily but it wasn't the same and they had not seen Remy this happy since he returned home.

During the day members of the order came and went to say hi but only their parents and Lily and James were there for dinner. Lily and James were as proud as any of the others of how he had done.

His Papa had a surprise. "I had this made for my amazing son and the new apprentice. I thought especially with your travel back and forth to school, it was needed."

Remy looked at the gift. "Papa this is like yours. This is amazing. Thank you Papa."

The beautiful mahogany box with strap was very similar to Moody's trunk in that the small drawers actually were similar in a way to bottomless bags, storing so much more then you'd ever imagine. The top had a place to store three dozen potions in all different temperatures and conditions. There was a new potions set of texts in one drawer and all of the ingredients he could ever want including some rare ones. It was identical to his Papa's buy it had his initials instead engraved on the top.

They raised their glasses in toast. "To Remy, the newest potions apprentice and youngest NEWT graduate in history."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Wednesday Remy was a bit nervous when his Papa and him stepped off the Knight Bus at school. He was hit with flashes of the last time he was there. He was anxious to return to his quidditch team and runes, and was even interested in his work with Slughorn but the visions popped in front of his eyes.

His Papa turned to him. "Remember, the headmaster can not force you to do anything. He tries you contact Uncle Luc and he will make sure that it stops."

Remy nodded. "And Aunt Minerva is here at school and if push comes to shove I can always go to the centaurs. I know Papa. I am just a bit nervous still."

Severus kissed him. "If I knew you'd be happy I'd suggest you apprentice with me full time but I know you want to teach here one day. And all the rest."

The option had been made known more then once but as much as Remy would have much rather trained full time under his Papa, he knew if he wanted a chance to take over for Slughorn a few years down the road, he needed to be apprentice to the man. Besides he wanted to be here for quidditch and his friends, and Draco.

His dad started walking him up. "You are officially still a student because of runes so you can play quidditch so the old detention, and stay on campus and such..."

Remy nodded. "I know Papa. Curfew, no leaving the school grounds, and the other rules. It is only three nights a week and I am happy to still be in my room."

The headmaster had tried to insist that Remy should be living with who he was apprenticing as was tradition if they were still in school but his dads had pointed out he was not a full apprentice but a student and that their son should be permitted to continue living in the dorms with his friends. Slughorn had actually taken the second room in his chambers which would have been for Remy and instead made it an office for his apprentice and had a new door to attach it to his potions classroom. His own office was on the other side of the classroom as was the private potions lab.

The headmaster was waiting when they entered the school."Welcome back Remy. We were all happy and impressed to hear how you did on your exams."

Remy kept his distance from the man but nodded. "Thank you sir. I believe I should take my things to my rooms so I am not late for the first potions class."

Dumbledore called a house elf."Take Mr Snape's bags to his prefect room in Gryffindor." And turning back to Remy. "Don't want you rushing your first day."

Severus knew the man was trying to corner his son into talking. "If you'll excuse me Albus, I want to say hi to Horace and get my son back into things."

Shooting his father a grateful look as they headed down for the dungeons he knew his Papa would have rather not seen Horace who had been his teacher in his days but he did not want his son cornered by the headmaster. As they headed downstairs he reminded his son he did not need

Horace was in his classroom and smiled. "I have heard your amazing marks young man and I have missed you in class. I am happy you accepted my offer in part."

Remy smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you for offering to take me on sir. I was honoured to have the chance to train with you."

Horace turned to Severus. "I was not surprised your son is such a student, you are still one of my best to date. I understand you will be training him as well"

Not wanting to much to get out it had been explained to Horace that Remy had an interest in medical potions as well and while Horace did some, he tended to be more broad as he focussed as a teacher. Of course Horace knew that his former student was one of the top medical brewers. He supplied the school and hospitals in Scotland and Wales as well as St Mungo's.

Horace led him over to a new door. "This was my former second bedroom. Now it will be your office. You will help with marking and younger grade office hours."

Remy nodded. "I know. I received the schedule you sent for me. I appreciated the time left for study as I will be doing runes, and of course quidditch and friends."

Horace led him into the office which was basically a desk and chairs but he could see it was supplied with all the quills and parchment and such and he found the elf who had taken his things, had brought all the potions books he had brought back with him, in the selves.

Severus kissed his son and handed him his new potion case. "I am so proud of you Remy. Your Dad will come collect you after practice on Saturday morning."

Remy stayed in the hug a moment longer for he had been not away from his dads for a month now. "I'm going to miss you Papa."

Severus kissed his head one last time. "I know but remember you're here only a few days a week. You used to be here all term without us. You'll be fine cub."

Though he had a hard time leaving his son he knew as soon as Remy got back into the swing of things he would be happy to be back. He had always loved school and once he realized Albus would back off and keep his distance, even with Slughorn teaching him, he'd start enjoying the apprenticeship he worked so hard to get.

Slughorn motioned him to the front of the room."I usually don't brew myself in class as you know but we will work on our own potions while our students do theirs."

Remy looked at the calming potion they would be doing. "I guess with the two of us we can keep an eye on them and our potion. Hard to do when you were alone."

He knew from his father that Horace did supply some potions for the school but he was never able to keep up a large number and Severus had been needed. Remy had no worried he would eliminate his father's work for the school but perhaps they could perhaps make a larger dent on the school infirmary stocks then before.

As the first class came in Remy had settled into cutting figs and Horace smiled at him "Ready for this to start?"

Remy was kind of happy it was a first level potions lesson. "I believe so sir."

The first class was a bit odd when he had to start going and helping but by the time he headed for ancient runes after lunch, Horace insisting they at lunch down there while they worked on their potion, he was feeling happy to be back at school. He was still missing his Papa but as a teacher and not because he was homesick.

At dinner Draco was so happy to see him even after only a few days. "You have no idea how good it is to have you back."

Katie smiled from her place at the table. "We have our first game the week after next against the snakes. I hope you have kept up your flying."

Remy reached out for his badge. "I better take that back now before you fallen under the impression that you are the captain of the team and not me."

Everyone broke into laughter and while Katie had not minded being captain while he was gone, she was happy to hand back his badge to him. He found himself even more glad to be back as he talked about the Halloween party which was Friday as well as quidditch. He had missed being at school.

After dinner he was not surprised when Draco took him to the room of requirements and Chloe was there. "Missed you little sister."

Chloe hugged him. "Missed you big brother. You know I promised Lord Magorian I would bring you to my lesson tomorrow. He wishes to see his son."

Remy was not surprised and after speaking to her for some time about how her training had been going, he told her to meet him after quidditch the next day and he would accompany her to see his dad. She did not tell him how her pensieve work with the headmaster was going for she knew he did not want to hear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though Lavender had decent skill the entire team was thrilled to have Remy back the next day and he was happy to be back playing as well. He had been flying out on the Malfoy pitch every afternoon for a bit but there was a definite difference between that and being doing scrimmages with him team.

Remy met his sister with Draco after practice. They headed for the woods where Ronan and Firenze already waited. "Welcome back brother."

Remy bowed. "Blessings of the stars brothers. I am grateful for the help you have given my sister. I understand our father wishes to speak with me."

Ronan motioned for him to mount. "I will take you as Firenze trains your sister. Draconis is welcome to accompany us as I can take you both."

Nodding Draco clambered up onto the back of the centaur with Remy. They could take two easily unless they wanted speed. Remy slipped off his back when they entered the clearing and he smiled as he bowed.

"Greetings and blessings of the stars father. I have missed my herd." Remy said as he straightened.

Magorian smiled. "Welcome back my son. We have again been worried but your mate there and your sister have assured us of your safety and told us what occurred."

Of course Draco had told him he had spent some time with the centaurs and he wondered if in some odd reason it was Draco's way in some ways of being close to him while he was gone. The fact that his boyfriend and sister who were barely civil until recently had started spending time together, seemed odd to him.

Remy had to ask. "Not that I am not happy to be here but was there a reason you wished to speak with me father. You usually do have a reason for my visits."

Magorian nodded. "Your sister had been training with us and I'd like to offer you the same. I know you're here rare but I think it is even more important for you."

Remy smiled. "My Papa told me I should accept an offer if given. I have quidditch on Thursdays but I'd be willing on Wednesdays and Fridays to come to you."

Magorian agreed. "You will study with myself or Bane. You from what I have been told are far too advanced to learn much from Firenze or Ronan like your sister."

That surprised him for he had not thought even as the adopted son, he had never expected he'd be offered a chance to train with Magorian himself. Even though Firenze was his heir, Bane was the top star reader among them other then his father and often gave the prophecies at the festivals he had attended.

Magorian spoke. "I do have a warning for you my son to also deliver. It does not often seem that the male Gemini had an easy time of things."

Remy had heard their last one, in a letter from his sister. "What warning do you have for me father? I would be grateful for any you can give."

Magorian sighed. "It seems you are hunted again, not by a beast but by the great Orion, the hunter of the skies. He seeks to control and dominate you."

His heart was pounding in his chest. "Again?"

Magorian nodded. "Remember my son you have the protection of the herd. The danger though is not as close as before, it does not loom over you as it had."

They spent a bit more time with the centaurs before they headed back, promising next Wednesday he would come for training again. Draco was as worried about him as he was and when they got to the edge of the woods he looked at his boyfriend.

Kissing Draco tenderly he begged him. "Don't tell her please. My sister doesn't need to be worried about me."

Draco returned the kiss. "I won't tell her but you will tell your Papa and Dad when you return home Saturday"

Remy nodded. "I promise Draco. After what happened last time, I swear I will tell my dads and your parents when I return to the manor after practice."

Though he was going to miss his boyfriend dearly Draco was suddenly glad that Remy was spending most of the week at the manor where he was safe. He was everyone believed, safe here, but the attack by Jackal last year and the headmaster's actions, proved that might not be the case.

Chloe came there way. "Did you have a good talk with Lord Magorian? I hope there was nothing wrong."

Remy said goodbye to his brothers and as he headed back towards the school he shook his head. "No. He just offered to train me. Since I am a bit beyond you."

Though she looked relieved to hear that he could see that his sister was not all that convinced. Chloe knew her brother well enough to know that he was always trying to protect her from anything and she had a feeling there was more to this but did not push it for now.


	108. Gaining confidence back

Severus had come to collect his son on Saturday instead of his husband for after receiving an owl from his son about the centaurs he had requested a meeting with Horace, Filius and Ewan. The three men met him down in the potions classroom.

He turned to Filius. "I was wondering if Horace can fit it in some where, you and Ewan would be willing to continue your duelling training with my son?"

Filius smiled and nodded. "I know he has most evenings filled with either the centaurs or quidditch but I'd be willing Saturdays if you picked him up later."

Horace nodded. "There are some blocks of time I could give him up from helping me. I am sure one afternoon a week we can work something out as well."

Not wanting his son to be over whelmed and still have time for his boyfriend and friends the days he was at school he was grateful for that. They found some time on Thursday just before dinner when both Ewan and Filius usually only had office hours that Horace could spare him. Remy could cool down over dinner and then have quidditch practice.

Severus looked at them. "Are you sure about Saturday though? You both should have the day off."

Both men nodded but Ewan spoke up. "We're happy to spend an hour or two with him after his practice. If it isn't a problem you picking him up later."

Severus assured them that it wasn't an issue. "His dad and I are happy to do so. Remy's confidence has been low since last winter and he really needs this."

Of course they had all known that and while he had done a bit of extra training with Ewan, he had not done much duelling second term last year. They agreed with his Papa that it would probably do Remy some good to get back into it. He had been doing so well and with further training he'd not have to be scared as much.

Ewan accompanied him when he went to collect his son. "Filius and I have been speaking and we think we should try and teach him wandless magic as well."

Severus stared at the man. It was something very few adults could even manage, even some aurors couldn't. "You really think my son could learn that?"

Ewan nodded. "He can do silent magic with his wand and with the occulemency training from you; I think it might actually be not that hard to teach your son."

Severus had not considered that. "If you can teach him that I'd encourage it. I don't want my son trained as a weapon but anything he can use to defend himself..."

Assuring Severus that neither he not Filius had any intention of allowing his son to be continued to be trained as a weapon like Albus had been trying to do, they just thought it would boost his confidence. They also thought if he could actually succeed in it, if something like what happened with Jackal occurred, he'd have a defence.

Ewan smiled. "I am told you learned quite young and I thought since you do so well at occulemency that your son might be able to learn it as well."

Severus clapped the man on the back. "You know we really appreciate the time you have given to our son. You know you really are a born teacher."

Ewan nodded. "I had been considering becoming a trainer at the auror academy but I told Alastor I plan on retiring. I have decided to stay on as DADA professor."

Of course the school governors had been trying to convince him to do a contract as they had found an amazing professor finally and did not want to let him go but he had been reluctant until now to give up fully on being an auror. He told Severus that while both Moody and Sirius said they'd be sad to see him go, but they knew he'd be happier teaching and the school could use him.

Severus saw his son still in the air. "You know he is not a student of yours any more but I know Remy will be happy to learn you are staying on."

Ewan smiled. "Perhaps if this is all over by the time he graduates and he no longer needs his centaur training, we can find him more time to train with me."

Severus nodded. "My son was a bit disappointed as he had been looking forward to helping you out but it is safer right now for my son to only be here part time."

Before the problem with Albus happened Remy was going to unofficially be apprenticing with Ewan part time as well and helping with his classes as he had done with his little tutoring group last year but for now that had been side lined. Severus was just glad his son would be able to continue with his duelling lessons.

The team was coming down from practice and Remy noticed his dad and came over. "Hey Papa. Sorry but practice ran late. I'll be out of the showers soon."

Severus kissed his head. "Take your time cub. There is no hurry. I am sure Ewan can keep me from growing too bored while I am waiting for you out here."

When Remy disappeared off with his team into the change rooms the two men continued their talk up in the stands. It seemed Remy took his Papa's words to heart and did not rush and he had a feeling his son was taking the opportunity to spend a bit of extra time with his boyfriend. It didn't bother Severus for he was just happy to see his son returning back to normal a bit more.

Sure enough he was hand in hand with Draco when he came out with his bottomless bag. "Ready to go Papa?"

Severus nodded. "Your dad will be getting hungry. He is waiting for us for lunch.'

Watching son talk to Draco for a few more moments and kiss him goodbye, Severus and Remy both said their goodbyes to Ewan and Draco and headed for the gates where they could apparate. It was not until they got home and was having lunch with his dad and Aunt that Severus told him what he had worked out.

Remy looked up with a huge smile. "I have missed duelling training. And he is really going to teach me wandless magic? This is so cool."

Severus assured his son the training would not take any of his free time or study time away from him. "Horace was willing to relieve you from a class on Thursdays."

Really the only difference would be he would not arrive home until a few hours after lunch on Saturday so he could do duelling then as well, instead of by lunch. The next weekend would be a big one for he had the first quidditch game of the season and then his first practice in wandless magic.

After lunch Severus turned to his son. "Would you like to take a break or would you like to come down to the lab and show me what you have been working on?"

Though he was entitled to weekends off as he would have been in school they all knew Remy loved potions as a hobby and not just class. "Do you have to ask?"

Ruffling his son's hair and laughing Severus led his son downstairs to the lab where they spent the rest of the afternoon together. He was happy to see while his son had been nervous on Wednesday about returning to school, it had done him good and some of his usual brashness had finally returned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Thursday in the hour before dinner time Remy found himself up in the room of requirements with Flitwick and Ewan. He had trained with both of them before but not together. He really was excited to get back into duelling training as he had missed it a lot.

Filius smiled. "We will work on duelling alone today. We don't want you too tired for your quidditch practice this evening. We will start wandless on Saturday."

Remy agreed as he was taking off his robes. "It would not look good to my team if their captain came to practice and was not at the top of his game as they should be."

Assuring him that they would not over due it too much for they knew he had been in classes all day they decided to work on some of the simple charms that Filius worked with him on before they stopped these practices. They wanted to see what he remembered from his training before.

Filius took the place across from him. "You will start with me. I might be a duelling champion but Ewan there is a bit younger and he is an auror as well."

Ewan smirked at the bit younger for Filius was old enough to be his grandfather but he agreed. "I will help you Remy where I can with pointers."

They could see while he had not had duelling practice for some time that Remy had definitely improved, probably from all of the intensive study and practice he had been doing for his NEWT exams. He not only managed to block half of the charms sent at him, better then before, but he got one off on Filius as well.

Filius smiled and when he got through the end of a laughing fit from the cheer charm sent at him he clapped Remy on the back. "Good job my boy. First time."

Remy was practically bounding as he knew Filius would never have allowed one to slip by on purpose. "That was cool. I never even got close before."

Watching him they knew how right his father had been to ask them to continue the training. The energy and smile on his face definitely confirmed that the return to duelling training would not only pick up his spirits but would also give him some of his confidence back.

Ewan took Filius' place. "We have just enough time for another round or two before you need to go for dinner. Let us see how you do against me."

Though Remy knew he was an auror he didn't pale at all and shrugged t the challenge. "Let's go."

Seeming to be given a boost from his successful charm against Filius, he was able to block all but one of the charms that Ewan threw at him and he actually managed a minor tickling charm on the auror just before they finished.

Filius had to come to the auror's rescue and save him from the laughter. "You seem to at least not be out for our blood. Laughter is definitely easier to handle."

Remy pocketed his wand and went for his robes. "I don't want to harm either of my teachers. Besides I have not really learned anything harsher."

Both men had been limiting what they taught him for they had not wanted to throw something too serious at him before he was better at blocking. He even if he was done his NEWTS, was still a sixteen year old student and the last thing they needed to do was scare him off from this training. That would come with time.

Filius lead him to the door. "We promise when you get some more control we will teach you more. And not just shields or blocks, but also counter charms as well."

Remy knew those were more difficult and far more advanced duelling. "You really think I am nearly ready for that?"

Knowing that he needed the encouragement right now but also meaning every word of it, they both assured the boy as they were heading down for the dinning hall that they believed before Christmas they would be able to start teaching him more.

Draco smiled when Remy slipped onto the bench next to him. "I hope they didn't train you too hard. We have practice tonight and you have runes work as well."

Remy kissed him. "I promise I am not too tired for practice and I managed to get my runes work done between classes this morning."

Draco liked the sounds of that. "Then maybe you can help me with the little bit of DADA work I have and then the two of us can have the evening together."

Promising his boyfriend he liked the sounds of that though he had promised his Ravenclaw friends they would spend some time together as well, Remy dug into the food for he was famished from duelling practice and knew he would need all of his energy he could get for his quidditch practice as well.

He was surprised when Neville and the girls headed out with them. "We thought we'd come watch your practice and keep you company on the way there and back."

Hermione whispered. "We thought you and Draco might be wanting some alone time after practice and thought this was a good compromise."

Though he missed his friends as much as Draco and was thrilled to spend some time with them, he had to admit he was happy to have the promise of some alone time with Draco later on. He promised Susan and Hermione some time the next day for they had a runes project they needed to work on.

As they finished practice Katie smiled. "Our team is definitely flying better. I think we have a real chance at making it five years in a row with the cup."

Remy smiled and nodded. "I'd like you to have the cup your senior year. And it would be cool if I win this and next, and graduate undefeated."

Every year since he joined the team in his first year the lions had not lost a single game. The only reason it would not be the sixth year in a row was the fact that the quidditch season had been cancelled back in fourth year due to the tri-wizard tournament taking place.

After they put their brooms away they were joined by their friends. Susan smiled. "It seems that the eagles are going to have to settle for loosing again this year."

Blaise laughed. "You know you guys are probably the only students in the school who actively cheer for another house team."

There was really only competition to the lions in one form and that was the snakes. Remy and now Blaise and Draco's eagle friends cheered for Gryffindor for they knew really even if Gryffindor was out of competition for some reason, there was little chance that they'd still win the cup, against the snakes.

Draco noticed how tried he was when they eventually headed for the dorms. "You know you can head to bed. I can do DADA alone."

Remy laughed and kissed him. "Already tired and trying to get rid of me? I should be hurt. I promise I'm good to help and want to spend some time with you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday the first quidditch game of the season as well as the promise of his first practice in wandless magic with Ewan and Flitwick had Remy so excited that he was up and packing before the break of dawn. His team didn't mind for he was so ready to go that he did not give them a speech like pep talk they were used to.

Katie smiled as they headed for the field. "You already are the best captain over Oliver and Angie in most our heads. No speeches to put us back to sleep."

Remy smacked her in the shoulder. "Well this is just the first game of the season. Besides let's see how we play. I might need to give the speech after the game."

Groans came from the rest of the team who were behind them including from his boyfriend and from Blaise as well. They knew he meant if they did not play to their best level they would be having a talk and they all saw that as incentive to play as well as they could.

He shrugged as they mounted their brooms. "See no need for the long speeches. Just give the team the right incentive before the game. Spare them from the talk later."

He could hear someone mumbling the words "Mutiny." Under their breath but he ignored it. They had always talked like that with Oliver and Angie.

As was the usual custom the first game was between Gryffindor and Slytherin and during the first bit of the fame Remy took the time to look at the new team. The snakes were one of those teams who only focussed on older students usually which meant every year they usually had almost a new team. The lions usually not.

Remy had to duck when one of his own beaters sent a bludger at his head. "Watch out. Get your head in the game."

His beater came his way and looked quite embarrassed. "Sorry Remy."

Reminding him to keep his head in the fame and doing the same Remy headed off looking for the snitch. About an hour into the game he caught sight of the snitch not far from the goal posts on his own side and seeing that the other seeker was no where near, he did not have much concern he would watch it. Just avoiding another bludger this time sent at him from the other team at least, he managed to catch the snitch.

The announcer called as he pulled up. "Gryffindor defeats Slytherin 200-30."

There was an eruption of cheering and as they were celebrating Minerva came to him."The house party will be at lunch instead of evening so you can be a part of it."

Grateful for it and excited as he was not expected at duelling until after he hit the showers with his team and they were all grateful that he did not give them the threatened talk that he had mentioned before. No one seemed to mind the celebration party at lunch for they wanted their captain to be a part of it.

They were amazed when they came into their sitting room with their house and some friends from Ravenclaw and found lunch and snacks. "Look at all of this."

There was a note from McGonagall. "The food was sent up by her but the treats and butterbeer have been sent by Professor Hopper to celebrate our win."

It had become once again the favourite class of everyone as it had been in the time of his Uncle Sirius and everyone loved Professor Hopper and hoped he would stay on. Remy had been told by his dad that Ewan was retiring as an auror to continue teaching but he had promised not to reveal it to anyone.

Katie raised a bottle of butterbeer. "To an amazing team and our incredible captain for not only his catch to win the game but his leadership on the field."

Remy raised his bottle. "And to my amazing chasers, my incredible keeper and my beaters who I can't win without. But watch where you aim the bludgers."

That brought a great deal of laughter for the misdirected bludger had not gone unnoticed by anyone on the team and in the stands either and there were a number of cushions thrown at the offending beater and reminders that they could not win without their star seeker.

Draco kissed him before he headed off for his practice. "Good to have my boyfriend back to normal. I haven't seen your eyes twinkle like this in far too long."

Remy returned the kiss. "It definitely feels good to have my life seeming to be back to normal."

As he headed for his practice he knew his life had undergone so many changes including being an apprentice and at school part time but they meant his personality and spirit back. Even with the warning from the centaurs at the back of his head he was starting to finally feel like himself again.


	109. understanding his bonds

It was nearing the end of November and Remy had settled into his new life. He was getting more advanced with his duelling and had actually managed to get more and more spells past Flitwick though he hadn't had such luck with Ewan. He was having trouble though learning more then the basics of wandless magic.

Chloe was a bit surprised when she was asked to accompany him on the Thursday afternoon. "Did either of them tell you why they want me to come with you?"

Remy shook his head. "No idea. They just thought that you could be of some use for me while I am training and since you have no class now, they asked."

Since her brother was always helping her Chloe had not had any problems coming with her brother and helping him with his lesson. To be honest she was quite interested to see for she had been told about what he was learning. She had seen her brother do wandless magic before but always in protecting her before.

Ewan came over when they entered. "Thank you Chloe for coming. We thought since your brother can do wandless magic around you, you might be some help."

Remy shot both men a look. "I have only been able to use it to protect my sister in times of danger. You are not going to put her in danger to make it work?"

Filius shook his head. "Of course not Remy. We just believe you tend to reach out for your sister in times of danger but we're hoping you could channel that."

Sitting down they reminded him that it was not simply his sister. He had channelled huge amounts of energy, not wandless magic per say for there had been no actual spell of incantation used, to save his Papa and Chloe's father from being killed in the department of mysteries.

Ewan nodded. "I think the major problem we have had is we have been teaching you normal wandless magic. Your power is beyond that, it is a natural source."

Seeing Remy was confused Filius explained. "We all have a magic core that gives us powers that we bring forth through spells, with wand or not."

Some how Remy had seemingly found a way to tap into the very core of his magic, not requiring a spell or a wand to bring it forth. There were few wizards in history known to be able to summon their core like that. Merlin and Godric Gryffindor were two of them. Neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore could.

Remy was amazed. "You're telling me I have a power that no one but two of the greatest wizards of all time ever wielded? This is impossible."

Ewan shook his head. "Godric was believed to be a descendent of the line of Merlin and you are a direct descendent of Godric. We only recently learned."

Ever since the department of mysteries and realizing where that power came from Sirius had been researching his bloodlines since Lily was obviously muggle born. Though no one had drawn the connection h found that his line was descended from the female line of Godric Gryffindor. Few people realized Godric had a daughter as well as his son Gideon. The line of Gideon had died out centuries before but Gabrielle Gryffindor's line had not.

Remy looked in amazement. "Does Voldemort know that I am one of the heirs of Gryffindor? I mean is there a chance he did come after me and not my sister?"

Filius shook his head. "No. The prophecy itself clearly refers to Chloe. Not only because of her date of birth but because of her parents as well."

Sirius had not faced the dark lord three times and survived, not at the time the prophecy was given. Even if they could over look the fact that he was born a day earlier, there were only two children who fit it and that was Chloe and Neville.

Ewan nodded. "There is a chance your powers are meant to aid your sister and is the reason she lived. But in the end it will fall to your sister to defeat him."

Chloe traced the star on her forehead, always covered by a fringe as best as she could. "Is there a chance with my link to my brother that we could use it to win?"

It had been the other reason both men had brought her here. They knew that if they could train the link stronger with Remy there was a chance that they could reverse the link and allow Remy to give his power to his sister as well. Chloe would never be able to summon her own core but she perhaps could use his.

Remy held his sister's hand. "I will do what I can but you know my fathers have left strict orders that I am not to be trained for battle. And I don't wish to be."

Ewan stopped him. "We know. If we can help the link you could be a great distance from the battle and still give your sister some strength. Nothing else."

There was no adult on this side of the war that did not want to keep kids as far away from the battle as they possibly could. Too many innocent lives were lost without putting untrained children into the war. Even if Remy was far beyond his years in training, he was still a sixteen year old child who deserved to be shielded from this.

Filius spoke. "I would like you to speak with the centaurs tonight after your quidditch practice and see if they would be willing to work with us, with you."

Ewan went further. "We can help with the wandless magic but the link is occulemency related and there is a need for you to be able to be trained with both."

Knowing that the centaurs were reluctant to allow any adult humans into their woods, Remy was not certain that they would convince the centaurs but he promised that he would try. If anyone could convince them to aid it would be Remy. Quidditch had been cancelled on Saturday and relocated to Friday evening for the Hogwarts weekend and Remy had been given permission to go in the morning if he stayed close to the chaperones and his friends.

Ewan suggested. "Offer for us to meet either Friday evening with them after your quidditch practice or Saturday after Hogsmeade. If they are willing."

Remy stood. "I will. I think they will insist on Friday for most of their work is with the stars so it would be hard to do by day. I will speak with them this evening."

He could tell when he left with his sister that she was slightly relieved. Like the centaurs offer of aid, Chloe was happy for anything that actually had any real promise for helping her win in the end. She was still going through pensieve memories with the headmaster and had no idea what was the real purpose of it.

Chloe said goodbye to him before he headed for his tower. "I hope they agree. I feel comfortable with the centaur training and I would prefer continuing with them."

Remy nodded. "You have made such progress with my brothers. I have seen how well you have improved in DADA little sis. They have given you confidence."

That evening after practice he did go and meet with the centaurs and while they usually did not have much to do with adult humans, they were willing to help train their human brother along side these two humans he trusted. Magorian knew they could be trusted and saw the help it would be in keeping his foster son safe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Friday evening after another quidditch practice Draco accompanied the twins as well as Ewan and Flitwick to the forest. He had been missing time with Remy and wanted to make sure everyone was also keeping to the promise that his boyfriend was not being trained into a weapon. He was a bit of a look out for his Uncles.

Bane, Firenze and Ronan were all waiting just within the woods. Remy bowed. "Greetings brothers. May I present my teachers Professors Hopper and Flitwick?"

Firenze looked at Flitwick. "You I have met before but you other I have not. Our foster brother speaks high of your friendship though and you are welcome."

Magorian had not given permission for them to bring them into the centaur lands though so they would be training in the hippogriff paddock area. The area still brought shivers to his back for it was where he had been chased by Jackal in his animagi form. But he reminded himself why he was here.

Bane turned to his brother. "I assume you will have brought your bow and arrows with you? And the other two your dagger and boomerang we have given you?"

Remy answered as the other two nodded. "I have. I never come into the woods without them and usually have them anyways."

The weapons had been explained to the two professors and what they had been used for. Both men seemed to catch on to why the kids were asked to have them, before either Remy or his friends were able to.

Ewan spoke up. "Remy has told us he is able to focus any where and send an arrow to you for help. And he has been able to focus his mind through it as well."

Firenze turned to Remy. "Do you remember when we gave them to you during the ceremony? We added a bit of your blood to the bow and the quiver for you."

Thinking back to the ceremony he realized he had forgotten that long ago and he remembered his sister had put small bit into her boomerang when gifted it as well. Draco had not though or at least he could not remember his boyfriend having done that part.

Bane took one of his arrows. "The blood link meets the arrow as soon as you knock it. It allows you to direct it from distances. You aim it. You also can call it."

Firenze took the boomerang. "Your arrow acts like your sister's boomerang. You can summon it back if you want. It is always how you tracked your sister by it."

Focussing on the arrow he had not summoned the arrow to him but summoned himself to the arrow or at least a part of his mind, to know where she was. When he learned to apparate he would be able to go directly to his arrow where ever it was. It was not his sister alone but the arrow itself he was channelling.

They experimented. Bane handed one to Hopper. "You have twenty minutes to go any where on the school grounds. Remy will track you through his arrow."

Flitwick watched the other man taking off. "So you're telling us that it was not his sister that he was tracking but the arrow itself when he found her before?"

Ronan shook his head. "There is a part that was his sister. Because of the distance and the fact he had no training but with training it will be the arrow."

They understood more then many others that Remy had core magic. Centaurs and other magical creatures had core magic, but few humans. It was why centaurs needed no wands or house elves to perform their magic. Chloe had been given a boomerang for she did not have core magic. Her link with her brother was enough that the boomerang though could be summoned back to her as long as her magic had been included. Draco's was not given it for he did not have the link.

Flitwick smiled. "So you start training him with being able to seek out his arrows first and then take that a step further. He is calling upon his core to find it."

Bane nodded. "The core is linked to your heart and soul. It is why without training he has summoned it to protect his loved ones. But with training it will be more."

When the twenty minutes were up they told Remy that he needed to focus on the arrow. For now he needed to remind himself of the blood in is own arrow and seek out what might seem to him to be a missing link of his own person. It took a few moments longer then usual but he nodded.

Remy smiled. "I know where he is. I believe he is by the third greenhouse."

Ronan and Bane actually took the three kids on their backs. "Well let us go see if you are correct and retrieve your professor."

As they made their way to the greenhouse he was uncertain but he felt like he was right, he was feeling this draw to the greenhouses. Sure enough when they rounded along the outside of the greenhouse, the man was waiting there for them.

Ewan smiled. "Pretty good. I don't think I have been playing games of hide and go seek though since I was a kid."

Bane looked over his shoulder at Remy. "I would think for now it would work well for Remy to continue what you call this game. Tracking is the first skill to learn."

They spent another hour doing the same with different members of the group and Remy was surprised when he found Draco because his boyfriend revealed he had never taken one of Remy's arrows with him.

Bane smiled and looked at the rings. "He may not have your blood like Chloe in him but he does have part of your heart. I do believe he is your true soul mate."

Remy kissed his boyfriend on the lips. "I would have told you that but it is nice to hear it confirmed. He is definitely my other half in more ways then one."

Firenze linked their hands. "For magic creatures with core magic soul mates are an incredible thing. To find your mate, is to be complete, your strength made whole."

Though he and Draco were not magic creatures for Remy who was able to call on the magic of his core as he was able to, this was as important. His bond with Draco was as important to his magic as Chloe if not more. Chloe was his twin and linked by blood. Draco and Remy had a much deeper and much more powerful link.

Bane told them before they left. "When you two are bonded the centaurs will also perform a ritual for you. Your magic will forever grow and your children strong."

Draco saw his boyfriend blush and he was too but he found words. "When the day comes a few years down the road, we'd be honoured to have the ritual performed."

It was the first time that the centaurs had ever spoken of his bond with anyone else but his sister for the emphasis had always been on the power of Gemini. But Chloe and Ewan and Filius understood. They understood the reasoning the dagger had long ago been given to Draco and his place here in the herd. The herd had recognized his soul mate in Draco long before Remy might have. They had seen the core power as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday was a change for Remy. He was used to training with his quidditch team and then with Ewan after but it was Hogsmeade weekend and he had been given permission to go before his dads brought him home again. Ewan was acting as chaperone and he was really not surprise Sirius was the Order member sent.

Draco was happy to have him in town. "I missed you the last weekend. It was earlier in October and you were sill pouring over your text books."

Remy kissed away his boyfriend's pout. "Well I am here this time and my dads assure me that as long as it is safe, I can continue the weekends."

Returning the kiss and linking arms with his boyfriend as they continued into town with the rest of their friends, Draco was just happy to have him back even if he had to share him with all their friends. Remy reminded him that Susan, Hannah, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Blaise meant nearly as much to him and missed him too.

Draco shrugged. "A few more weeks and it is the winter break and I will have a few weeks of you every day at the manor. I guess I can live until then."

Remy smirked. "You thought I was going to be at the manor? Sorry I and my dads decided we wanted Christmas just the three of us. We're off to Potter castle."

Not thinking that it was a very funny joke Draco delivered a sharp elbow into the ribs of Remy as they headed into the book store. He knew that Remy was a bit sad about spending the holidays there but only because he missed home. Until last year they always spent Christmas day at Spinner's End, well except the trip to Chicago as well. He and his fathers had always had a tradition of reading together alone on Christmas night, since he was a baby. They had managed last year for after coming down for gifts he had been over whelmed and had retreated back to his rooms later in the day. But it was not the same.

They were finishing their shopping and heading for the Three Broomsticks when they heard some anxious calling. "Lena. Lena what is wrong?"

Remy looked at his friends. "That is Katie. I would recognize her voice any where. We need to find out what is going wrong."

They raced to where the sound was coming from and they found that Katie was watching her friend who seemed to be holding some strange package in her hands and she looked like she was in a trance. Her eyes were glazed over and no one seemed to be able to reach her.

Remy ran to Katie. "What happened Katie? What happened to your friend?"

She shook her head. "We were in the Three Broomsticks and she went to the bathroom. She came out with that in her hand. I have never seen it before and then this."

Some of the students had summoned the chaperones but before anyone could figure out what was happening Lena was off the ground, some feet in the air as if she was suspended above the ground by some kind of spell. Her hair was whipping in the wind and her screams were tearing through the air and all of their hearts.

Remy had no idea where it came from but he could almost feel like she was under the imperius curse and he reached out to touch her mind. "Ouch."

Draco turned to him in some panic. "What happened? Remy are you okay?"

Knowing that it had something to do with the package and looking down at it he could almost sense some kind of strands, a link between what ever was in the package and the girl who was suspended in the air.

He looked at his godfather who came to his side and whispered. "Uncle Siri I think I can release her but you're going to have to be ready to cushion her fall."

Sirius drew his wand for they could not allow anyone to know Remy was the one doing this. "Go ahead."

Not knowing if this was going to work Remy visualize the power threads he could feel connecting the two and one by one he began plucking them out as if they were gray hairs in a head. Suddenly just as he felt like he was sapping his energy the last one snapped and the screaming stopped, Lena falling but was cushioned.

Sirius had the package collected. "We need to get her up to the hospital wing and I will summon the aurors."

As some of the other chaperones saw to her being transported Sirius saw to his son who he knew was exhausted. He had to get Remy up to school where he could be checked out by Poppy, without anyone realizing why he looked so pale. He was just happy it was Saturday and everyone would be expecting him to head home.

Sirius directed his son into the infirmary. "How did you do that Remy? That is nothing Ewan told me he was able to work with you on yet."

Remy shook his head. "I don't really know. I just seemed to be able to sense the connection. I don't know."

His dads arrived and as they heard and Ewan and Filius they were amazed at this kind of magic that he was able to summon. Even with the core magic, without any training the fact he could have broken such a curse as he did, was beyond belief even for Remy.


	110. learning about horcruxes

Sunday when Remy came down for breakfast he found just his dads and his Uncle Sirius. They were concerned about him for he had been quiet since he returned back home, as he had not been since he finished his NEWTS. They knew the experience with the necklace had been a bit of confusion for Remy.

When he sat down his Papa turned to him. "Cub we know Ewan told you about being a descendent of Godric Gryffindor. We wondered if you had some questions."

Remy nodded. "I am confused. I mean Papa you said you blood adopted me when I was fifteen months old. How come I still inherited Uncle Sirius's family powers?"

When he found out he was adopted they had spent a long time talking and they had explained why he looked like Severus and Remus. He knew he had been blood adopted by James as well when he was born and that had been removed.

Sirius sighed. "Your powers are not in your blood alone. It is your core, your soul we can not change. If we removed your blood adoption again, it wouldn't change."

Severus agreed."You would stop looking like yourself but you would still be Remy. You would still think and act and feel like yourself. Have the same powers too."

The adoptions affected the genes enough to a level that if a paternity test was done it would show Severus as his father, and Remus in a carrier role. A carrier father provided the egg so shared a different genetic link. The adding of Remus' hair had done that for their son, not able to add blood because of fear of the curse.

Remy looked up."When Draco and I have kids would I pass it on to them. I mean if it is my genes have changes..."

Remus shook his head. "We're not sure. It skips generations, I mean you're the first since Godric of this magnitude. But looks wise it would be your current looks."

They had always been concerned when the issue of his adoption had bee forced that Remy would have serious questions about things. They were not surprised that finally the questions had come up. Not only because of the new powers. They knew he was getting to the age where marriage and kids with Draco was coming up.

Severus squeezed his hand. "You are our little boy. You always will be. Your children will be mine and your Daddy's grandchildren by blood and in our hearts."

Remus nodded. "It was why we made sure Sirius wanted to let us before we agreed to blood adopt you. Yes it technically can be removed but it makes you ours."

Looking at Remy with his dads he knew without a doubt even if the men had not adopted Remy by blood he would be theirs. He loved his Uncle but it was his dads he turned to for comfort, he turned to for advice, or saw walking him down the aisle when he married. It was his dads who his kids would call Grandpa.

Sirius kissed his son on the head. "You will always be my son in my heart but I know who your daddies are and I have always accepted that. I always will."

Remy turned to him. "I love you Uncle Siri and I want you in my children's life when I have them one day. But you're right, these are my dads."

Many people wondered why Sirius had never settled down and had children of his own seeing what a doting Uncle he was. He thought maybe one day after the war he might settle down and marry but at his age he would settle for being a grandfather, even if the kids called him Uncle.

Sirius remembered something. "Your first Christmas at home your grandfather saw me watching your dads reading to you, you know."

Remy thought he had heard most stories but not this one. He could see from his dads that they had not heard either. "Really?"

Sirius nodded."Your grandpa told me he thought it must be hard for me to give you up but I said no. I wanted my little boy happy and I knew you were."

Three days Remy had been in their home when Sirius found out Remy was his son. Three days and Remy was already calling them daddy and Papa, and clinging to them when he was scared or tired. He had known deep down they could give him a family he could never and with every passing year he knew he had been right.

He looked at his friends. "These two could give you a home, real dads there for you. I was alone and working. Better as a big brother then as a dad. This was right."

Remy smiled."I love you and you'd make an amazing dad one day. But thank you for giving me to my dads. I can't even imagine life not as Remus Snape."

Laughing a bit he reminded his son that when he married he might become Remus Malfoy since the Malfoys were an old blood family and it would be traditional for him to take Draco's name to continue it. Remy shook his head. They had actually spoken of it before and they'd be Draco and Remus Snape-Malfoy when they wed.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Should I be worried my sixteen year old son is already talking last names after marriage? I thought you said you'd take it slow."

Remy shrugged. "I did back when I was a fourth year. Besides Papa you know we won't marry until at least after we graduate. You know you'd be excited."

Trying to look serious Severus did break down into a smile for he would be happy for his son. He knew kids would likely be down the road for after graduation Remy would have five years left an apprentice before he was a master first class though he'd be able to start teaching after only another two years. Draco had three years of training if he followed his plans of becoming a healer. They knew Poppy was going to offer to train him herself as she was going to retire in five years.

After breakfast Remy needed to get away from the heavy talk. "Can we go and work down in the lab Papa? I'd like to show what I have been working on."

Severus led his son from the dinning room. "Do you really need to ask cub?"

Watching them go Sirius and Remus shared a look. Though his core magic might not have changed with blood adoption, there was no doubt Remy was Severus' son in spirit as well as his blood. Nurture over nature they both thought. No one could doubt that Severus and Remus had raised their amazing son.

Remus saw the look though in his friend's eyes."You know his kids will love you like a grandfather even if not an official one. You'll spoil them rotten as well."

Sirius laughed. "Perhaps I can buy them their first toy brooms like I did with your son. Though maybe they will like the gift more then Remy did."

That brought them both to laughter for they both remembered though Remy loved his broom and now was quidditch obsessed, he had ignored the broom and went straight for a cauldron puzzle with his Papa. It had been a foreshadow of their potions master to come. Quidditch would always come second to potions in his heart.

Remus smirked. "One dad will be a potions master and the other a healer, I might not hold my breath on that. Then again both play quidditch as well."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though Remy was still a bit uncertain about his new powers he was feeling better after the talk with his dads and Uncle when he was home and he was happy to return back to school on Wednesday morning.

On Thursday he turned to Katie as he was leaving practice on Thursday evening. "How is your friend Lena?"

Katie sighed. "She had to spend a few days in St.Mungo's but her mom sent me word today. She is coming home tomorrow but she'll be at home a few weeks."

Though she had been released from the curse shortly it still had been a horrible one and she had suffered some nerve damage as well as some other lasting effects from something similar to an imperius curse. It had a different effect for the curse was on the item and not on the person.

Katie told him. "The package was said to have been delivered to the headmaster. They said that it slipped from the package and she touched it by a whole in her glove."

Remy put a hand on her arm. "It was pretty scary seeing what happened to her. I am so glad to know that she is doing better."

He had felt a bit had that he had returned home right after for Katie had always been such a good friend to him from years of playing quidditch together and he had felt like he should have been able to be there for her through this. He knew that she was best friends with Lena and was shaken by the attack.

Draco was with them and he squeezed his boyfriend's hand whispering. "She understands you know. She isn't hurt that you went home this weekend as always."

Remy was never surprised by how well his boyfriend seemed to know him."Thanks Draco."

They were barely in the doors when Professor McGonagall came their way. There was something about the look on her face that bothered Remy and when she spoke his heat dropped into his stomach by her words.

She was looking right at Remy. "The headmaster has requested that you come to his office. You're not in trouble but he insists on seeing you tonight."

Remy nodded and kissed his boyfriend. "Walk Katie back to the tower and I will see you later."

Though Draco sent him a worried look which reminded him not only of the warnings from the centaurs but that he was not to allow the headmaster to force him into any kind of training that he did not want. Sending Draco a look back assuring his boyfriend that he would not let the headmaster trap him into anything.

When he entered the headmaster's office he was surprised to find his sister was there. "You wanted to see me sir?"

Albus nodded and directed him towards the other chair across from his desk. "Thank you for coming Remy. There is something I need your help with."

Sinking down into the chair and reluctantly accepting one of the lemon drops which he was offered as usual, he shared a look with his sister. He could see from her drawn and pale face that he was right to have been anxious. He should have listened to Draco when he suggested that he should not come.

Chloe was the first one to speak up. "We got to the last of his memories Remy and there is something called horcruxes that he wants us to find out about."

Remy looked at the headmaster confused. "You are expecting my sister or her and me to find out information for you? How are we supposed to do this?"

The headmaster lead a reluctant Remy over to the pensieve and after swearing that he would not try to force Remy into any actual visions. Remy was not aware but the headmaster had been threatened with being fired from not just Lucius but the entire board of directors if he pulled another stunt. He showed Remy the memory of when Voldemort had spoken to Professor Slughorn about horcruxes.

When they withdrew he was confused. "So you have no idea what one is and you expect me to some how find out?"

Albus nodded. "It is the answer to the source of his powers. We need to find out and Horace is the one person who can give us the answers."

Though they had worked together for years Horace had never been exactly the friendliest towards the headmaster and he had refused to speak to him about the subject. They needed to find out what they were or they had no chance of winning this war and they needed someone that Horace would speak to.

Chloe looked at her brother. "The headmaster thinks because you are his apprentice and he is so fond of you, that he will speak to you. You can get him to talk."

Remy was a bit surprised to say the least. "My fathers told you that you were not allowed to use me and now you want me to spy on my master? I am leaving."

Not that Remy was impressed by the man's skills but he had been honoured when Horace had agreed to take him on as an apprentice and even wait a year longer then planned, to retire, to allow Remy to take over as professor for him when done his initial mastership. The man didn't deserve to be spied on or tricked.

Albus stopped him. "I am not asking you to spy. Simply to speak to the man and see if you can get some answers from him. It could save a number of lives if you do."

Remy sighed. "I will speak to Professor Slughorn but if he won't open up to me I won't force him to. I owe him a lot and will not betray the man."

The headmaster agreed and Remy took off from the office wishing again that he had listened to Draco for he wasn't sure this would be so easy. He had a sinking feeling that the headmaster would not take no for an answer. He knew some how he had once again been convinced to do something he was not comfortable with.

Draco paled when Remy told him what was going on. "I know you should have refused to go up there. Don't allow the man to make you do anything."

Remy kissed him. "I told the headmaster that I would speak to him but I won't force it. I do appreciate being his apprentice and I will not betray the man."

Though he knew that Remy had his doubts about the man's skill and had never liked the club, there was still respect there. He knew that Remy felt bad about trying to get information from the man and was battling with this confusion over the good he could do with the information and not wanting to betray his master.

Draco kissed him goodnight. "Just remember that you have to live with how you handle this. Don't let the headmaster guilt you into doing anything."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Friday was the first chance he got to really speak to Professor Slughorn and he was still feeling really guilty about it but he swore he would not force the man to reveal anything to him that he wouldn't.

They were working on a potion when he looked at the man. "Professor Slughorn I was wondering if you knew something about horcruxes?"

The man looked pale and he dropped the knife he had been cutting weeds with. "Horcruxes? I am sorry my boy but I have no idea what you are speaking of."

From the way the man was trembling Remy felt badly for him for there was something about the memory which was scaring the man or bothering him. Remy hated doing this, he felt like he was betraying the man but he tried.

Remy nodded. "Professor Dumbledore has spoken to me about them. He has been working with me and Chloe Potter. He told me you knew what they were."

His trembling went to a sneer. "Of course the man sent you to find out. Has tried to use legimency on me and vertiserum. I don't go any where without a counter."

Realizing that the headmaster had obviously made several attempts at getting the memory from this man Remy was angry. He had never seen Professor Slughorn this upset before and it sounded like he had been almost trapped a few times.

Remy turned to him. "I understand sir. You know my fathers made me stop most of my training with him. They believed he was trying to force me into dangers."

Horace nodded. "Your fathers asked me to keep an eye on you my boy like Ewan. I swore to them that I'd make sure my apprentice was always safe from this."

He knew he could believe the man and knew his father would have been even more worried about him if they had turned to Horace for some aid in it. He knew usually an apprentice's master would look out for them but considering how his dads looked at the man, he was still surprised.

Remy sighed. "Look sir, from the memories I have seen the information could help this war. I'd understand if you felt bad because you gave Voldemort the..."

He cut him off. "The power to become what he is? Yes I am ashamed of it and I don't see what aid there can be in me giving that information."

Shaking his head Remy told him he wasn't sure either but he thought that if there was a chance, even a small chance that it could help end the war he thought they needed to do it. It was not like Dumbledore was going to announce to the world how Voldemort found out. The headmaster already knew, it would change nothing.

Horace slowly took out an empty vial. "I will do it, for you my boy. Just remember if you see the images, that I made a mistake and I regret it."

Remy took the bottled memory. "It was many years ago and you made a mistake sir. That does not change the help you have given me or the good work you did."

He knew that the man had given some information to Voldemort which might have made him the power house he was but he also knew that Horace had not meant to hurt any one. From the memory he had seen he knew Tom had been young and one of his best students, and he could not know what would happen.

He clapped his professor on the shoulder. "I promise sir that this changes nothing about how I see you. I still appreciate the time you have put into training me."

Horace managed a small smile. "I have had many impressive students in my day young man but none that I have enjoyed teaching more then you."

With permission he headed out from the lab and went in search of the headmaster. He was allowed into his office where he found his sister waiting for her next training session. He handed the headmaster the vial.

He turned to leave. "You can stop trying to get into his head or use vertiserum on him. He deserves his privacy just as much as I do."

The headmaster called after him. "Thank you for getting this for us Remy. Would you not like to stay and wee what it says?"

Not answering he let the fact that he left the office be his response to that. Remy had no idea what the memory held and had no desire to. He had a feeling that Dumbledore was Orion from the centaur warning. He was not about to let the man trap him. He was trapped once by Jackal, he would not be trapped again.


	111. two turtle doves and a meddling old coot

Christmas found the family heading for Malfoy Manor once again with the Potters coming. Chloe had not spoken to her brother about the horcrux memories not because she didn't want to but because unlike Albus, she respected her brother's wishes to remain out of it. She had assured him what ever they were she had not been taken out looking for one or anything. They continued their office training as usual.

On Christmas Eve a number of the Order of the Phoenix came for dinner to the manor and to Chloe's delight since her parents and Ron's parents were both known members, Ron was coming for the dinner. Remy and Draco were just happy to see the twins and Ginny.

Fred came to Remy's side when they arrived. "We have some awesome news for you Remy."

George nodded. "You know we only bought Zonko's because it would allow us without a loan to buy it? Well we are looking for a second location."

Turns out between their shop in Hogsmeade and their mail order business the store had become such a success that they hoped by the summer they would be able to open up shop on Diagon Alley which had been their original wish. Some extra money they made recently from selling some of their more minor products to muggle prank shops, another suggestion from their silent third partner, had helped/

George tried to hand him a pouch. "You were the one who got us to speak to the muggle shops and helped design some of those products we sold them."

Remy had kept up over the summer helping come up with ideas as he had when they were in school. "Reinvest the money. You know I'll never take a knutt for it."

It was Remy who convinced them to go to Zonko's and to the other shop owners in Hogsmeade when they were in their fifth year and start selling their products for the first time and his help with ideas and charms to make them work had helped the business expand. His refusal ever to take a share had also allowed them to have enough money to buy Zonko's in the first place and they had never forgotten that.

George shook his head and pocketed it. "You know one of these days you're going to have to accept some from us. You know we're going to have to adopt you."

Fred nodded. "Our shop can't properly be called its new name if you're not a Weasley. You're practically a brother anyways"

Reminding them he was a silent partner in the company which usually meant that he did not get any actual acknowledgement, he could live with the business being called Weasley Wizarding Wheezes though he was never certain how they came up with the odd ball name in the first place.

Their talk was distracted when Remy noticed Tonks and her parents come in, Moody with them. He hugged Tonks. "Cool hair Tonks. Going for a Christmas theme?"

Tonks smiled her hair green with a huge red streak through it. "Is it Christmas, I hadn't noticed. But well I thought it was festive."

After greeting Tonks' parents and Moody as everyone started piling into the sitting room before dinner. There would be a small family dinner the next day but for the evening the Malfoys had thought that the Order could use more cheer then ever before and thought that this could pick up some spirits.

Remy was sitting with Draco and the twins when he saw the headmaster and Professor McGonagall come in. "I guess I should have known but I had hoped..."

Draco knew his boyfriend had been hoping they would not be there. "Mum wasn't all that keen to invite him but she could not not invite the head of the group."

Secretly Narcissa had bee hoping that the headmaster would say he was too busy with the school but it turned out that no students had stayed for Christmas that year at all and even if there had been some, the feast would not have been till the next day. There were several teachers still at school watching over it.

Albus walked over and handed Remy a package. "Professor Slughorn asked me to bring this when we heard I was coming. And wish his apprentice Merry Christmas."

Remy had got gifts from Flitwick and Minerva since he was little and Hagrid but this was new. "I will make sure to send him a thank you. Merry Christmas sir."

Though it was obvious that the headmaster had been trying to speak to him about something else, Remy had no intention of allowing him to draw him into what ever he was into this time. It was Christmas, they were no longer at school and Remy did not need to be worried about what the man was up to here.

Draco decided to change the subject. "Are you going to open the gift and find out what Professor Slughorn has given you Remy? Or are you going to wait?"

Remy looked at the package and smiled. "I think I will wait. I am glad I sent that book to Professor Slughorn the other day or I might have been feeling guilty/"

Though he personally had never given a gift to a teacher before he had thought after all of the time Horace had put into training him he would give him something for the holiday and his father had helped him find a potions book they both knew he would like. Severus had agreed with his son. Horace always got gifts from his old students from the slug club but something from Remy who Severus knew his old teacher looked at like a son, would have meant a lot to him.

Remy went out for some air after dinner when he heard someone coming up behind him. He knew it was the headmaster without turning. "Needed some air as well?"

The headmaster came to his side. "Remy there is something I'd like to discus with you. I think we have finally tracked down a horcrux and I'd like..."

Turning to look at the man he could not believe this man's nerve. He had made it quite clear that he was not going to be involved in what ever a horcrux was. He could not even believe this man was cornering him at Christmas with his family all around.

Remy stepped back. "I have made it clear sir that I am not going to be involved. I don't know what one is and I have no intention of being involved."

He stopped Remy. "You destroyed one with the diary in second year. They are the key to destroying the dark lord Remy. We need your help."

Looking at the house with all of the members of the order inside he had no idea why this man believed that a sixteen year old was required to aid in this. He was a child and there was absolutely no reason for him to risk his life for what ever these horcruxes were. He got the headmaster the information needed, that was enough.

He was saved by his Uncles, Sirius and Moody. Moody growled at the headmaster. "What did we say about cornering Remy into things? Back off old man."

Sirius took Remy by the shoulders. "Your Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted are leaving, why don't you go and say goodbye to them. We promise to deal with this."

Relieved Remy headed out of the gardens and back into the house where sure enough the couple were leaving. They were technically second cousins through Sirius but thanks to Sirius and their daughter as well as Draco he had been close to the couple since he was little. The headmaster never returned inside for the party.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning the mood was definitely better then the year before had been, less tense and before he headed down for gifts his dads stopped him and had a bit of surprise for him. They knew he had been missing some of the old traditions in the past years.

Severus kissed his son's head. "After lunch we're heading home to Spinner's End. Your Dad and I thought it had been too long since we kept our old traditions."

Seeing his son's surprise Remus added. "We'll have Christmas lunch with everyone and return in a few days but we thought you could use some one on one time."

Remembering how they had always spent Christmas night together alone, his grandparents when alive would return to the castle and Sirius would give them their space. Remy had to admit he had missed the tradition last Christmas. He loved the Malfoys and Chloe and her parents but he was happy.

He hugged his dads. "Thank you Papa. I miss home. And reading with just you two."

Severus ruffled his curls. "You know most people would think a teenager reading with his dads still pretty funny but it is a tradition we have missed as well."

Though the books had moved up from children's books to usually some kind of muggle mystery book they all enjoyed a lot, they kept the old tradition. When they had spoken to their son about the blood adoption recently, they had been reminded of the tradition and thought it would be a good idea to take Remy home. That had been doubled when Moody and Sirius had told them about their son being cornered by the headmaster once again.

Down in the dinning room Draco dragged him down next to him and Chloe "Come on and eat. The adults are insisting before we open our gifts."

Remy had of course been used to that for it was custom in his house. "I think the elves have forgotten the Christmas feast is supposed to be at lunch not now."

Laughing Narcissa said it really had to do with Remy being here. The house elves of the manor had lunch under control but it seemed where ever Remy went he came with an entourage of over loyal house elves and having nothing else to do they had gone wild with breakfast .Sure enough both Tipsy and Kreacher appeared at his side offering him hot chocolate and French toast, the French toast not at the table before.

Sirius smirked. "I am going to have to trade house elves with your dads' one of these days Remy. Kreacher I can barely convince to give me even the basic service."

Remy laughed at the angry scowl from Kreacher towards his master before he disappeared. "Just like goblins Uncle Siri, show them a bit of kindness."

Nothing had changed from when he was little and he had won over Griphook with his smile. Remy won loyalty from all magical creatures, not just the centaurs. Kreacher knew that Remy was Sirius' true son and heir so he found no qualms with serving him better then Sirius. He was still serving the house of Black.

Remy eventually turned to his friends as they were finished eating. "I think even I am ready to get to the gifts."

His Uncle Lucius laughed from across the table. "Then we really must have put it off long. Usually you could wait until after dinner."

Smirking they all knew it was really that his boyfriend and sister were jumping to open for Remy had never been big on gifts since he was little. Even as they went into the sitting room and the other two began digging into their gifts Remy was a bit slower then even some of the adults. From his friends, Filius and Ewan, Moody and his Aunt and Uncle he got his usual assortment of books, some clothes and music and some gift certificates as well, texts from the teachers. He got his usual jumper from Molly and some new quidditch gloves from the Potters Sirius had given him some new padding for he noticed Remy was out growing his old ones.

Draco handed him a beautiful journal which he realized was a two way journal. "So when you go home today for a few days or other times, we can always talk."

Remy kissed his boyfriend who he was happy to see was enjoying his gift which was a beautiful book on healing spells and potions. "Thanks Draco."

Though he got his normal assortment of books, clothes and music from his dads, his real gift was the promise of heading home after lunch for a few days for just the three of them. There was even a new book with a special note attached that said that they would make use of it that evening.

Draco noticed he had not opened something/ "That is the gift that came from Professor Slughorn for you last night. Are you not going to open it?"

Remy shook his head and pocketed it. "I am going too later when my dads and I head home later. I get the feeling maybe I should do it when I'm alone."

Understanding especially after his boyfriend had told him about being cornered by the headmaster in the gardens the evening before, Draco let it go. Soon Remy, Chloe, Draco and Blaise who was with them went to listen to their new music and try out some of their new gifts, before lunch which would be a bit later then usual for it normally would cover dinner as well. The adults all commented they were happy for the size of the manor for they were sure that the kids would soon be blasting their music and getting into all sorts of craziness with the pranks. When they heard some bags, they were just happy that the twins were no longer there.

Christmas lunch found a feast as usual and a stack of Christmas crackers a mountain high. The adults were all laughing though when they noticed all of their kids had wild coloured hair that would have pit Tonks to shame.

Remy explained. "One of the products I helped the twins think up. Called the Nymphadora dye actually. It is a mood ring style dye, changes for the mood you are in."

Draco smirked. "Seems they need to work out some of the kinks for my hair is purple and I am not at all feeling depressed."

Assuring their parents that while some of the kinks needed working out, that the spell would wear off in about two hours at the most. It was a test product still, not something the twins were selling yet in their stores. The twins usually gave Remy their newest products so that he was always ahead of things.

Lucius looked relieved. "Though I must say it is interesting to see my son with purple hair, I would hope it was not permanent change."

Remy shrugged and pointed. "Well look it already seems to be going red in color. Besides I think your grandchildren all having purple hair would be quite cute."

That made everyone at the bale nearly choke with laughter in hearing that and soon everyone was digging into their food and Christmas crackers, enjoying the meal. After lunch Chloe looked as sad as Draco that he was going away for a few days but they understood. Remy though he was going to miss them both, could not help but feel relief when he and his dads appeared in front of their house.

Severus smiled. "Why don't you go and check on that grouchy ball of fur of yours and unpack? We can read and have some dinner later on."

Remy laughed. "Papa Dragon is not a grouchy ball of fur. You're just not a cat person." The look from his dad he missed though said Dad agreed with his Papa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had finished dinner but before they were going to read Remy finally opened the gift from Professor Slughorn. Inside he found a small item which looked something like what he knew muggles called a dream catcher, as well as a small container which contained an odd liquid.

He was reading the letter when his Papa came to his side. "A wizard's dream protector? And the other item?"

Remy looked up. "He knew that the headmaster would likely try what he has with Horace. I can protect my mind from him by day, but this is to help with night."

Though he had been able to block out the bad dreams and visions with occlusion they had never been a direct attack on his mind, picked up from his sister's mind instead. If the headmaster tried on Remy when he was awake he could keep him out but Horace wanted to protect his thoughts at nice. The vial was the same antidote the man always carried with him and would prevent the headmaster from using vertiserum or mind inhibitors on him.

Severus actually looked quite relieved. "I have had my doubts the man would offer you any real protection but I am glad he is looking out for you."

Remy nodded. "He told me after I asked him about the horcruxes, that you asked him. His skill is questionable but I do appreciate all he has done for me."

Both of his fathers knew how true his word was and neither could have given the man such the benefit. Their son tried to think the best of everyone unless they made that impossible. The only two adults he had never been able to find the best in had been the obvious, Jackal and Lockhart. Even James he had grown closer to.

Remus motioned his son over to the couch. "How about we stop all of this heavy talk on Christmas day and enjoy our old tradition?"

Remy smiled and sunk down into the couch between his two dads. "I'd like that."

For the rest of the evening the three of them sat curled together reading the newest muggle mystery novel that they had purchased. Remy did not find it odd having his dads read to him t that age and he hoped when he and Draco had their own children, that this would be a tradition he and Draco would do with their children.

Remus noticed as they were finishing for the evening to have some coco for bed. "Thinking of when you have your own children?"

Remy smiled and nodded. "Maybe even their grandpas would be involved with keeping the tradition alive."

Though both men thought that they would be more then happy to read and spend time with their grandchildren, they would be sure to let the boys have their private time with their own children. Just as Sirius and the Potters had always given them their privacy Christmas night, so would his dads.

Severus handed his son a mug of hot chocolate. "A few days and we'll have that book finished and some time down in the lab. Head back for New Years."

Remus agreed with his husband. "We would not want to miss the usual Malfoy New Years celebration and I am sure our cub won't want to miss Draco at midnight"

That made Remy blush a bit but he had to admit he wanted to be with his boyfriend and share a kiss at midnight. He had still been very reluctant for any real physical contact with Draco last year and they had not had their kiss. This year he would have it.


	112. cornered by Orion?

January brought their return to school and things were going well but the second weekend in February on Friday evening he was about to have a definitely unwelcome surprise when he went to accompany his sister to the centaurs. It was earlier then usual for he had their second quidditch game of the season the next day.

He was surprised when the headmaster was coming their way. "I need to speak with you Remy."

Remy was on guard. "Unfortunately sir my brothers are waiting for my training as too I believe is Lord Magorian tonight. I must be going."

When the man though advanced towards him he knew the fool was not taking no for an answer. When he was within two feet of Remy he sent a look at his sister and nodded towards the woods. Chloe was uncertain if he wanted her to go for practice or tell the centaurs but she scurried off to do both.

The man grabbed him by the arm. "I really must insist Remy. You will accompany me down to Hagrid's hut as he is away, and we will be talking."

Remy was reminded this was not Jackal but the headmaster. "Sir I don't know what you're playing at but I don't need to go any where with you."

Though he was told and did not look it he found the headmaster was quite a bit stronger then he was and was directing him off towards the hut. He caught sight of Draco who had been coming out to join him for practice. He saw Draco heading inside and prayed that he was looking for Ewan.

When they got inside of the hut the man turned to him. "I am going to need you to accompany your sister and me next Friday on our first search for horcruxes."

Remy looked at him. "You can not insist on anything. I don't want to leave school but I will if I have to. My Papa will take me on as a full time apprentice."

Never before had Albus faced someone who he really could not intimidate. He could not throw having his dad or Uncle arrested for their crimes against him for they had both been pardoned long ago. He could not threaten Remus' work for he made more from selling his texts to international schools then Hogwarts alone. Remy would miss quidditch and ancient runes but he knew that Remy would have been happier apprenticing with his Papa. There was only one thing he knew would work.

He smiled. "You would not want to risk your beloved little sister would you? You know she will be going with me. So many things could happen on such a hunt."

Remy heard the threat in the man's voice. "You wouldn't dare lay a hand on my sister. We both know she is needed to end this war. You would never harm her."

Oh the man would never harm him but he planted the thought in Remy that he might be too distracted with protecting himself or the horcrux that if they were cornered by Death Eaters she might not get killed but perhaps seriously hexed. Maybe even raped.

The last part made Remy flinch with memories. "You won't get away with this sir. Even if you threaten me into going. I will tell my dads, or James."

Albus smirked. "Now James is one we can threaten. You know he never faced prison for what he has done to you. I'll have him arrested so he can't touch me."

Though James Potter would never be more then perhaps an Uncle to him he had come to care for the man in his own way. More then that the man genuinely loved his mom and sister. He knew Lily and Chloe would be devastated if James ended up in Azkaban. The man had made up for his past sins and he did not deserve prison.

In case that was not enough Albus added. "And Horace. I know you'd rather train after Papa but you do care about your master. He will be out of a job as well."

Remy knew he was planning on retiring in a few years but Horace needed his pension."Fine. I will do this for my sister as well as James and my master. Fine."

He had no idea what he was going to do but he knew when he went home this week he would either speak to Lucius or Sirius. He needed to find a way of ensuring that James did not end up in prison and that his master did not get fired or that he would still have a pension. Remy would play along

Albus usual and now Remy believed fake grandfather smile returned. "Very well my boy. Now run along. We wouldn't want your centaur family to be worried."

Remy shot him a look. "I don't know how you ever became a leader of the light headmaster. I will find a way to protect myself and my sister from you. I swear."

Without allowing the man another word in he headed out of the hut and was not surprised when he found not only Chloe standing with Firenze and Magorian, but also that Ewan had appeared with Draco at his heels. He wished he could tell Ewan but he could not have his fathers be told right now

Ewan came to his side. "Are you okay Remy? Draco told me that you were cornered by the headmaster. What happened?"

Remy tried to shake away his own fear. "He was trying to force me into being involved with my sister's training. I refused, said I'd leave school if I have to."

Though there was something in the face of not only Draco and Chloe but in the eyes of Ewan and the centaurs, it seemed that Ewan was not going to force the issue right now. They could all see that Remy was a bit shaken by what happened.

Before he headed in Ewan turned to him. "If he is threatening you with anything you tell me or Filius. I swore to your Uncles that I would keep you safe."

Remy nodded his head. "I promise that if there is something I can not handle, I will tell you or Professor Flitwick. I promised my dads and Uncles that I would."

Once again reminding him that he would help him where he could and would not run to his uncles or dads unless he needed to, Ewan headed inside. He knew that while the man was telling the truth, he didn't think that Ewan could keep this particular problem to himself.

Draco kissed him before they went off to join the centaurs. "Are you sure you're telling the truth Remy? Please, don't let the headmaster get you in danger."

Remy returned the kiss."I promise if something else happens I will go to Ewan or Filius. He just threatened my apprenticing but I said I'd go work with Papa."

Though he knew his boyfriend would have been happier with his dad to teach him, Draco knew that Remy did not want to leave. Remy wanted to be there at school playing quidditch and with his friends. He was once again hit with this anger that his boyfriend would be forced to choose between that and his own safety.

Remy walked him towards the woods. "I promised you Draco that I would stay alive so that we could be married one day. We will have our future and the kids."

Draco held his hand. "I jus always thought it would be here with you teaching potions and I taking over for Madam Pomfrey You should get it, you deserve it."

Reminding his boyfriend tat the headmaster did not have ultimate power and that he was not leaving school yet. He wanted what Draco had said and he would make sure it came true if he could. Really right now the risk was for those he loved and he would make sure that they were safe first.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though his mind was not entirely in the game Saturday Remy and his team won the second game of the season. Seeming to know that Remy was distracted and making the excuse he needed to rest after his big game. He was a bit surprised after his celebration at who came to collect him.

He came out of Gryffindor and came face to face with his Uncle. "Uncle Moody? What are you doing here? Did you come for order business?"

Moody shook his head. "I came for you Remy. Your dads agreed to come and collect you."

Knowing that something was up as he headed with his uncle through the school Remy had a feeling that there was more to this. Even before Ewan and moments later the headmaster appeared. From the look between the two aurors or former one in Ewan's case and then at the headmaster, he knew.

Albus smiled. "What are you doing here Alastor? I believe that Remy is to be escorted home by a legal guardian since he is not a senior."

Moody smirked and handed him a form. "Just in case you decided to pull some crap. His Uncle Sirius, his legal guardian outside his dads, sent me to collect him."

Having absolutely no idea what was going on Remy wondered if the headmaster was trying to force him to stay at school. That did not make sense though. If his Uncle was not able to take him, then surely one of his fathers would come for him instead.

Ewan came over. "Headmaster I don't know what you're playing at but I believe that the Knight bus will be here soon for them. They should be going."

Albus shot Ewan a look. "You're the one that told them. That is why your old boss is here collecting Remy."

Looking back and forth between them he had absolutely no idea what was going on here. He had a feeling before they started talking that Ewan had gone to Moody on his behalf but Ewan had no idea what had been said. Between them.

Moody steered Remy towards the doors. "You know full well that Remy is to be allowed to leave school when he has no classes. I will be taking him home."

Albus reached out a hand and snatched Remy by the arm. "Remember what I said in that hut last night Remy. And I will be seeing you on Friday."

Jerking his arm away from the headmaster Remy never believed he would be so grateful to leave school as he was right now. He had not wanted to tell his Uncle right away or not all of it but he knew there would be no backing out of it now. Moody did not speak to him about it but he shocked Remy by shoving a portkey at him.

Remy recognized it as it was an old private one. "That goes to Grimmauld place. Why are you taking me to Sirius and not my dads? Did something happen to them?"

Moody shook his head. "No your dads are fine but you, I and your Uncle Sirius are going to be having a talk about what the headmaster is up to."

Knowing that he could not argue and feeling the portkey behind his naval he wondered how much his dads had been told. They would be expecting him at the manor right away and there needed to be some excuse for why he wasn't home.

Moody always knew what he was thinking. "Your dads have some order business. Your Uncle Sirius asked to take you for the night to spend some time with you."

Remy walked into the house. "Uncle Moody what is this all about? You're starting to scare me."

When he came into the kitchen and he found Sirius in the kitchen pacing back and forth waiting for them he was even more worried. Sirius directed him into the chair. What ever Ewan had told them even with what little Remy revealed, definitely had not gone down well.

Sirius looked at him. "What did he say to you Remy? I want you to tell me and I want you to tell me now."

Remy shook his head. "It is nothing to worry about Uncle Sirius. He just made some empty threat about me and school. I just said I'd train with Papa."

The look that passed between both men proved that Sirius and Moody believed him even less then Ewan had the night before. He should have known from the look in the eyes of his professor that the man did not believe a thing that Remy had said.

Moody took him by the arm and leads him up the stairs to his room there. "You will be staying in there until you decide you're going to be honest with us."

Remy looked at his Uncle Sirius. "You can't keep me prisoner Uncle Siri. Papa and Daddy will wonder where I am. You can't lock me up. I am telling the truth."

He could see that his Uncle was struggling with what they were doing. The man was definitely not sure about this and it was obviously been Moody's plan but his hope that his pleading with his Uncle disappeared.

Sirius sighed."Your dads know you're staying with me a few days. You will be training with us instead of your Papa. Your dads will be told if you don't tell us."

Moody agreed. "We both know you aren't saying it because you are worried about your dads knowing. But we can't keep you more then a week without questions."

Looking at the door as it closed behind them Remy could not believe this. He was being held prisoner by his own Uncles. He knew deep down that they were just trying to protect him and he reminded himself that he was going to ask Moody for help before. He just did not like to be cornered.

A little elf he did not know appeared and he looked at it. "Who are you? You don't serve the house of Black. Where is Kreacher?"

The little elf put the lunch down on the bed. "Me be Wally. Me serve Master Moody. He be asking me to care for you while you here."

The little house elf disappeared and when Remy tried to call Kreacher he found he couldn't. He screamed and tossed a pillow against the door. His Uncle knew all too well that Kreacher's loyalty was to Remy and Remy alone. The little elf would have freed him from the room in a moment. When he tried to summon Dobby or Tipsy and neither arrived he realized there was some kind of wards on the room allowing only Moody's elf to come.

An hour later Wally appeared again. "Master says that you must eat. Why you not eat lunch? Was food not good?"

Remy looked at the little elf. "I am not hungry. You go tell your master that I am not going to eat anything you bring. Kreacher is the only elf I will eat food from."

Looking absolutely terrified as he was obviously been given orders from his master to make sure that Remy ate. Remy usually would do anything he could to treat elves with kindness and make sure that they did not feel like they needed to beat themselves up but right now he was not going to let his Uncles do this.

He pointed at the tray. "Take it or leave it. But any tray you bring here will go untouched. Unless I am free or it is brought by Kreacher, I will not eat anything."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By Monday morning Remy was starting to regret his choices for his Uncles did not seem to be giving in and he was growing weaker from the lack of food. He sat curled up with his knees against his chest. His Uncles had not come to see him. He was told he was ready to talk he summoned Wally and Wally would bring them.

The door opened and Sirius came in and sunk down next to him. "Cub?"

Remy did not look up at him. "Go away."

Seeing his son had been crying and he could see cushions and other things thrown about the room Sirius' heart ached. He had believed that Remy would come to his senses and talk to them. He never thought it would go this far.

Sirius tried to take his hand. "You made this worse then it had to be cub. It is just like when your dads ground you. Why wouldn't you eat the food Wally brought?"

Remy looked up. "Dad and Papa never grounded me. They would never lock me in a room. They know that it reminds me of when I was little and with. Jackal."

His words tore a hole at the heart of Sirius. He had never even considered that Remy would feel like this. He should have known his fathers would not have ever grounded him. He had been punished but he knew his son had nightmares from when James smacked and locked him away when he was just a baby. Not to mention what had happened with Jackal. Also about the summer when he had been sent to the Potters.

Sirius pulled him close. "I am sorry cub, so sorry. I didn't think about your bad dreams. I just wanted you to speak to us. Why didn't you get Wally to bring us?"

Remy let himself be held. "I thought after the headmaster, you might have put vertiserum or... I refused to eat anything Kreacher did not make me."

Knowing that his son trusted Kreacher because the house elf would never betray his little master for anything in the world. He couldn't believe his son would ever believe he would try to slip him something. He realized it probably had been an act of defiance at first but later was about the fear.

He kissed his son and called for Kreacher. The little elf appeared. "Kreacher can you please bring my son some breakfast."

Kreacher bobbed his head. "I bring master Remy his breakfast right away."

Sirius held his son who was silent in his arms until Kreacher reappeared and passed him a tray. Remy did not have to ask if the food had been prepared by Kreacher for it was his famous chocolate and banana stuffed French toast. Only Kreacher made it and only Kreacher knew it was his absolute favourite food. Sirius realized when he saw his son dig into the food.

Sirius watched him. "The locks are removed. You come down and speak to me and Uncle Moody when you're ready. I am sorry cub. We didn't mean to scare you."

Remy looked up from his food. "Okay,"

Walking downstairs Sirius felt so horrible and strangely even Moody who was in the kitchen did not look much better. He was one who had faced torture over and over but Remy had caught his heart. It had not been easy on either of them. He slumped down and told Moody what had happened.

Sirius looked at the man. "I thought he'd open up when we brought him home. I had no idea we'd scare him so bad. I don't think my cub will ever forgive me."

It was Remy standing in the doorway who answered him. "I will Uncle Siri. I do. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I was going to tell Uncle Moody before this."

Getting him to sit down they were both feeling worse when they were told that Remy had planned on telling Moody or Lucius when he got home, he had just been worried about telling Sirius for he felt the man would run to his dads. Then they cornered and locked him up and he just felt like he got backed into a corner.

Sirius squeezed his hand. "I am sorry cub. We should have given you a better chance to talk to us. I am sorry we did that to you."

Moody nodded. "I didn't know about the nightmares but I did know when Lily and James got custody of you. I am sorry Remy. Please talk with us."

When he had their promise they would not tell their dads what was going on he told them every detail of what had happened He did not look at them until he finished and he was not sure how they would react about this.

Moody growled. "That man threatened you with that? He is going way too far. I never thought."

Sirius sighed. "We will do everything that we can to make sure that James is covered for any criminal activity towards you. "

His worries about Horace were even quicker solved. The board of governors could over turn any firing and even if they did not, both men assured him that either the Malfoys or Sirius himself would see to a pension if it was needed. They wanted to make sure that there was nothing for him to be scared about.

Moody stood. "I will go and speak with Cornelius and make sure that James faces no problems. And please don't worry about Horace."

Sirius turned to his son. "I know you have your heart set on teaching there one day and you do respect your master. We will do what we can to help him at school."

Grateful to both of them he knew there was still a worry about his sister but he could worry about her and not have to think about the others. He hoped that if James did not face prison time he could threaten to remove Chloe from the school if he was not in risk of prison time.

Sirius came to him and pulled him into a hug. "I am sorry again cub for what we did. I never meant to scare you. But I am really happy you told us."

Remy nodded. "I love you Uncle Siri and I'd have told you alone but I thought that you would tell my dads. I don't want them to be scared about me."

Knowing that his son had good reason to be concerned he still felt a pang at times like this that he was not one of those dads. He remembered one of the reasons he thought he would not be a good dad was the discipline role. He had just proven to himself that the fear had been correct.

Remy looked at him. "You know I love you Uncle Siri. I just know you can handle these things better. Daddy and Papa still see me as their baby sometimes."

Sirius kissed his son on the head. "I know cub and I understand. And when you become a daddy you will understand where they are coming from."

Though Remy stayed downstairs with him Remy after the initial acceptance of his apology was still a bit withdrawn and he knew it would take time for Remy to really forgive and forget what he had done to him. He would have an even harder time. Forgiving himself.

Just before dinner Moody returned. "Cornelius is helping me with the James situation. He and Amelia assure me that James will not face prison time."


	113. Marvolo Gaunt's ring

Tuesday morning Severus appeared at Grimmauld. He had been a bit surprised like his husband that Sirius had insisted on taking Harry for the home days that week but had agreed since he had been so adamant about it. He was a bit more confused when he was summoned to the house to collect his son on Tuesday.

He came into the kitchen and saw Moody and Sirius there together. "Would you like to explain to me what is going on? Is my son is some type of trouble?"

Really the very thought that Remy was in any trouble to send him home was laughable at best. Sirius shook his head. "Remy just wants..."

Any need for response was cut off when they heard Remy coming down the flight of stairs from his bedroom. Sirius had not told his son he was calling for Severus to bring him home. Remy had still been withdrawn since the day before and he knew Remy needed to go home.

Remy spotted him and could not hide his relief. "Papa." He threw himself into his Papa's waiting arms.

Severus was surprised and kissed his son on the head. "Hey prince, what is wrong? I have never seen you this upset after a stay with your Uncle before."

Holding to his Papa he did not want to let go and he had no idea what to tell his Papa. He did not want to worry him. Severus shared a look with the other two men over his son's head and they both shook their heads. They were not about to betray his confidence after everything.

Severus shared one last look and sighed. "How about you go get your bag? You and Papa are going to go home to Spinner's End for the night."

Remy was the surprised one this time but he was happy. "I'll be back in a few moments. I never really unpacked."

When his son was gone he turned back to look at the other two men. Remy loved his Uncle Sirius and he usually adored Uncle Moody. He never thought a few days with the two of them would ever bring his son near to tears like this. He knew something had gone down.

He looked at Sirius. "I was suspicious when you asked to take our son for a few days. Now why is he that upset? I want to know why my son is so shaken."

Sirius sighed. "We promised your son what we spoke about was between the three of us. But I admit we handled how we got him to talk, pretty badly."

Looking at the two men who were the top aurors and skilled in interrogating people he wasn't sure he wanted to know what they had done to get him to talk. He had never thought either man would ever put his son at risk but his son was so shaken.

Remy appeared again. "Can we please get out of here Papa? I want to go home."

Severus turned his attention to his son. "Yes prince. Now go and say goodbye to your Uncles and the two of us will head out."

Reluctant as he had ever seen his son to go near them Remy headed for his Uncles and while he hugged them both Severus could see that even with Sirius he was quite withdrawn and almost had to force it. He returned to Severus' side and he led his son from the house and apparated home.

When Remy entered the house he looked around. "Papa where is Dad?"

Severus sighed. "Your father needed to do some order business Remy. He won't be back for a few more days. It is just you and me."

Watching as his son run up stairs he could not bring himself to tell his son that Remus was away on the continent. They had both always told the headmaster that they refused to do active field work because of their son but the headmaster had insisted that he needed Remus to speak to some werewolves on the continent. Knowing the Dark Lord had werewolves among his ranks, Albus was hoping they could bring some over to their side. Werewolves rarely listened to any but their own kind.

When his son returned Severus got him to sit. "I know something happened. I know you're angry at your Uncle. Please cub, I won't get upset. And I won't tell dad."

Remy had always had trouble keeping secrets from his Papa. "Please Papa don't freak. Uncle Moody and Sirius have helped me I promise."

Reluctantly with his Papa's assurances that he would not freak or tell his dad, Remy told him everything from talking with the headmaster down to when he had finally told his Uncles. Severus was not sure who he wanted to go slug first.

He pulled his son close. "I am glad you told them and now me. I am sorry your Uncle Sirius did that to you. He knows about your problem with small spaces."

Remy sunk into his arms. "I know he was trying to help but I just felt so cornered and attacked. I swear I was going to tell Uncle Moody or Uncle Luc this week."

Knowing that his son was telling the truth he assured his son he understood. As amazingly strong as his son seemed to be Remy ever since he was little had a way of folding in on himself when he felt cornered. He could face basilisks and dementors to protect others but when it came to himself unfortunately he couldn't always.

Severus squeezed his son's hand. "You know we need to work with you on this. I thought duelling was helping your confidence prince."

Remy nodded. "When I am physically in danger yes but Uncle Siri would not have hurt me physically. Sometimes just when I feel...I..."

Understanding that there was a difference between being fearless on a broom or when he could defend himself with his wand Severus understood. It sometimes amazed him that his son who was so intelligent and who always excelled in classes, was often scared to speak up. He could lead a quidditch team, he could tutor students, he could defend others like Horace when needed but for his own sake he seemed to always be silent for himself.

Severus spent most of the day talking to his son. "James is no longer at risk and either is Horace. If you're still scared to stand up to the headmaster, then go to Ewan."

Remy nodded. "I promise Papa. I know I was wrong not to speak to him or Professor Flitwick before."

They went down for some time in the lab for he knew his son had a hard few days and could really use a break from it all. As he watched his son move around the lab with the confidence of a fifth year apprentice, he just wished Remy could handle the headmaster with the same. In the lab, the pitch or the classroom and duelling room he had it. He just hoped his husband would be back soon for he had to admit hearing this worried him about his husband's safety.

Remy seemed to sense his thoughts and over dinner he asked. "Papa you are certain that Dad is okay? I mean I..."

Cutting off his son he grabbed his hand. "You will not risk your Dad I assure you cub. He will be home in a day or two. Don't let the Headmaster scare you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though he was still feeling a bit unsure about being around the headmaster again the next day Remy refused when his father offered to let him stay home for another day. He wanted to get back to ancient runes and he wanted to see Draco and his friends as well.

Severus walked his son up from the gates. "I will be back at the manor tomorrow. If you're worried about something you can owl me you know. I'll come back."

Remy turned and hugged his Papa. "I know Papa. I promise that I will owl you if I need to. Please have dad send me an owl when he returns. I am worried about him."

Assuring his son that if Remus returned before Remy was back for the weekend, he would have his dad send him an owl. He didn't think he would need to ask his husband for he knew his husband would be just as anxious to as Remy would be to hear from him. It was one of the reasons both men had refused to be active.

Remy looked at his Papa."I was never so glad that you and Uncle Luc came out as spies and I don't have to worry about you. I just wish dad was the same."

Severus agreed with his son. "I know cub but this was needed and your dad didn't think there would be too much danger. It would help our side if this can work."

He had told his son little about it other then he would be meeting with some werewolves. He had no idea his father was actually on the continent where there were communities of werewolves where they lived together and bred, not bitten werewolves. He knew that Remy would understand there was danger around that many even if he was a werewolf. He did not need to scare his son any more then he already had.

Remy was pale. "I know that he is meeting with them but he won't be near Fenrir will he Papa? We can't trust the wolf."

Severus shook his head. "I promise he is meeting with some foreign ones who have not joined the Dark Lord. Your Dad will not be near the man who bit him."

When Remy had been old enough to understand such things Remus had told his son not only that he was a werewolf but how he had become one. Remy had often wondered why he was an only child. Telling their son about how Severus was a former Death Eater spy and Remus was a werewolf had been a hard conversation to have with a child but their son had always understood. He knew what his dad had suffered bitten at age six and never fitting in until he met the marauders. He knew his father had always been scared. There was only a very small percent he would pass the curse to a child if he was a carrier but he'd never risk a child going through what he had. For a werewolf and a human to have a child with the curse the wolf had to be the carrier and even then it was slim.

Remy looked off at the Whomping willow. "I wish Dad never had to go through that. I hate that you and he could never have any children of your own."

Severus stopped him and kissed his head. "We do have a child of our own. We have our beautiful amazing son. Nothing my prince will ever change that. Nothing"

Fifteen months old he might have been when Remy came into their home but he was their baby from the moment the nun put him in their arms. They hated that Remy had been abandoned, that he had been hurt by his mother and James but they also saw it as a blessing. They loved their little boy and could not see life without him.

Draco was waiting on the stairs with Susan, Hermione and Blaise and cut off any further comment as he threw himself at Remy. "I missed you."

Remy kissed his boyfriend and reluctantly pulled away. "I guess I missed you a bit too. Just a bit though. These two on the other hand I cried over."

Laughing Severus hugged his son and quickly reminded him of what they had spoken of and took off for the gates. He was relieved to see that his son was smiling and at ease with his friends. Now he could go home and worry about his husband and not have to worry that his son would know what was going on.

Hermione hugged him. "As much as we know that it is bull crap that you missed us more then your boyfriend over there, we 're happy you're back."

Susan nodded. "I know you only go four days but after five years of seeing you seven days a week during the school year, this is still taking some time to get used to."

While Remy had long ago settled into the pattern he understood why it might seem difficult for his friends and he was happy even more that he had returned today and not taken his Papa up on his offer to stay for an extra day.

Draco took his hand as they walked inside the school together. "I owled the manor and Dad said you were not there. I was worried."

Remy kissed him again. "I spent the first few days with Uncle Siri at Grimmauld for my dads were away on business. And then Papa took me home last night."

Knowing that made sense Draco did not push the matter but as he often did he knew that Remy always wanted to protect him. He knew his boyfriend would open to him in private if something was really wrong. His boyfriend's smile reassured him that he was doing better then when he left on Friday.

The day had been going well until Professor Slughorn looked at him before dinner. "Remy I have to send you up to the headmaster's office. Before dinner."

Remy was surprised. "Do you know what it is about sir?"

Shaking his head Horace told him that he had tried to make an excuse to get his apprentice out of it as had Ewan but there was nothing that they could do. He just needed to be on guard and make sure he did not allow the man to get him to do anything he was not willing to do.

Remy nodded. "Thank you for trying professor and I appreciate your support as well. I will see you tomorrow."

Horace stopped him. "I know he threatened my job. Don't let that scare you. I will retire before I allow him to risk your life. Do not be worried about me. Please."

Surprised that he knew Remy nodded. He did not think that either his Uncles or his Papa would have told him. He guessed correctly that Horace had known that he would be an easy target to threaten to convince Remy to do what the headmaster wanted. He had not retired as he wanted to give Remy the chance to take over for him but if it was between Remy's safety and the boy being able to take over for him one day, he'd do anything to make sure Harry to be safe.

Remy was pale as he knocked and entered the headmaster's office not having any idea what he was to expect. "You wanted to see me headmaster?"

The headmaster was sitting there and Chloe was in the room. "Thank you for coming Remus. There are a few things that I think that we need to discus here."

Seeing that his sister once again looked close to tears and she was definitely pale and shaken from something, he was worried. He had no idea what was happening but he knew that it could be nothing good. Even before last Friday he would have been on edge around the man but that fear had elevated even more then before.

He showed Remy a picture of a ring. "Now the three of us are going to be talking about horcruxes and our first search for them on Friday."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was trembling as he and Chloe under his cloak snuck out onto the grounds Friday night. He had never planned on being part of this but it seemed the headmaster was more determined then anyone had ever imagined he would be.

Albus spotted them at the gates. "Good. I see you decided to do the honourable thing Remy and come."

Remy shot him a look. "You might not care about your allies, but I will not risk my Daddy. You knew I was coming."

The headmaster had told him what his Papa had not and that was his dad was in Germany meeting with villages of werewolves there. He threatened to send word that he was a spy and if that did not work, tell Fenrir where he was. Ether way his dad would be in serious danger.

Albus shook his head. "Oh come on Remy I would never threaten your dad, he is my ally. I just said I might need to contact him and it might get intercepted."

Remy sneered. "Like you just told me you might be too busy getting the horcrux that if Death Eaters arrived you might not be able to protect Chloe? Right."

Though he had told his sister what had been said she still went pale. She had been scared when she had been told that the headmaster had threatened her brother with her being hexed or being raped. She knew she had to go on these hunts for they needed to end the war but she was angry her brother was being threatened like this.

Albus handed them both a portkey. "Well what ever way you are going to look at it you agreed to come and I expect you to. Now put your hands on this."

Remy shared a look with his sister and held her hand when they both clutched the portkey. "I am doing this to protect my dad and sister. Not for you."

The portkey brought them to a run down house that both Remy and Chloe remembered. Remy had not been there for the later memories but he had seen this as the childhood home of Merope Gaunt, mother of Tom Riddle. Dumbledore led them into the house.

He looked at Remy. "You and your sister should be able to sense it. Find that ring for me."

Remy looked at Chloe and tried to get her to concentrate on the picture as she was the one with a bond to it. "Come on Chloe. We need to find it and get out of here."

Scared but knowing her brother was right and they needed to get out of here and soon she focussed and surprised them when she pointed at the floor but the headmaster found a loose floor board and found a box inside. He took it and breaking through the charms on the box the headmaster found the ring but Remy watched in horror as the man was about to put it on.

He stopped the headmaster. "Don't sir. I am not sure what is wrong with the thing but don't put it on."

The headmaster was not sure whether to believe him but he put the ring back. "We will take it back and destroy it at school. Very good, one horcrux down."

Knowing that he was not going to get out of these hunts till they found them all Remy just wanted to get back to school with his sister now. He had come to help protect his sister and he did not think that they would be safe if they remained much longer.

Unfortunately the headmaster was not ready to leave soon enough and they heard pops all around them. "Death Eaters"

Albus looked at the twins. "I need to get this out of here. I can only apparate one of you. I will send the order back for you Remy."

Chloe wanted to protest but Remy was not shocked. His sister was the chosen one and if anyone was going to be sacrificed it was Remy. He watched in horror as the headmaster apparated away with his sister, Chloe having Remy's invisibility cloak with her.

Drawing out his wand and clutching his phoenix pendent he prayed. "Someone come quickly please."


	114. the sins of the fathers

Drawing out his wand and clutching his phoenix pendant he prayed. "Someone come quickly please."

Suddenly the room filled with a half dozen people in Death Eater robes and he knew he was in for it. He would not give up like he had with Jackal he told himself. He would fight. He would do something but there was little he could do. The power he used to save his sister and then his Papa was not something he could control.

Remy aimed his wand at the lead one who came out the door and sent a disarming spell at him, taking him off guard and actually worked. "One down."

The person barked in laughter. "You think you have a shot. We thought to find Chloe Potter but you're nearly as good. The little brat of traitor scum Severus."

Sending a jelly legs curse at another who came through the door he knew they were playing with him. They were dangling him on a little string. Six full grown Death Eaters knew that he had no chance. He just desperately prayed he could get them to play until help would come. He knew what would happy if he was taken to the Dark Lord. He knew not just because of visions he had seen. He was the son of Severus Snape and nephew of Lucius Malfoy, two of the greatest traitors.

Desperation was sinking in but Remy would not give up and sent a bat bogie inspired by Ginny at a third. "You will not get away with this."

The leader was recovering his wand. "Enough playing with the boy. Disarm him now. The shields we put up to stop help from coming, will not hold long."

Understanding way no one had come either from the headmaster or from using his pendant, Remy was desperate. A stunner was sent at him but using a shield spell he had learned from Filius he was able to deflect it. He could hold one for a time but he had never been attacked by so many people at once. Only one on one duels.

The leader grunted. "Our wards have come down. Grab the brat and grab him now. He is a child."

One of the men managed to get past his shield to grab for him but Remy brought down his shield and sent a body bind at him. "I am not going any where."

Unfortunately he had brought down his shield and he felt a severing charm slice through the front of his robes and the pain that flared through his chest was intense and he nearly passed out from it. Just as someone made a grab for him there was another round of pops as the Order arrived. Remy did the one thing in his pained state which he could think of and transformed into his dog form just as another man grabbed for him, managing to evade his capture.

He saw Sirius was among them and his Uncle called. "Get outside Remy. Your Uncle is out there."

Before he got out the door though he felt someone snag him even in dog form. "Where do you think you're going?"

Remy turned back into human form and tried to use the shift change to escape again but this time the man holding him was prepared and before he could do anything he felt the pull of a portkey and saw his Uncle Lucius' face coming towards them. His Uncle's curse missed the man who had him as they were pulled away.

Remy slammed into a cold stone floor and before he could react he felt manacles on his arms and legs. "What the hell? Where am I?"

The death eater who grabbed him knelt down. "Oh I will hand you over to the Dark Lord eventually but I will be having my fun first. Your father will pay."

There was something about the voice that seemed so familiar but he had no idea who it was. He had been in the ministry of magic when the death eaters attacked and he knew that he had heard most of their voices but who it was he had no idea.

The man took his phoenix pendent and Remy watched in horror as it was destroyed. "Don't want any of your little friends to be able to find you."

Remy had his centaur pendant still but his sister had never been able to track him like he was able to do with her. "They will find me. My dads will find me."

The man did not answer at first but walked away from Remy and went over to a cabinet where he poured himself something to drink and downed it, removing his mask to do so but he kept his back to Remy the entire time.

The man called back. "This place is under a Fidelius and an unplottable my little hound. No one will find it. I will have my fun and when I am done..."

Remy felt his blood turning into ice in his veins as memories of what Jackal had done flashed through his mind. "Please I'll do anything. Just send me home after."

Sickened as the thought of being with someone was he knew he would not live if he was sent to the Dark Lord. He knew that he would be raped and tortured to death not for his own mistakes but for his Papa and Uncle and their crimes. He doubted his dads would even get his body back. He remembered the story of the original order and how many had made it back in only pieces including Mrs Weasley's brothers.

The man came back to him and saw his shock. "Recognize me do you? Your dads must show you the newspaper and brag about how they got me in prison."

Remy had of course seen him face to face but the man hadn't seen him. "Please. I am the Black heir, the Potter heir, the Malfoys would pay you. Please let me go."

The man instead grabbed him and pulling him to his feet he dragged Remy through a door into what he knew before he saw it, was a bedroom. Memories of the day he was raped flooded through his head and as he felt his pants being yanked down before being tossed on the bed he knew it was going to happen again to him. The only difference this time he was on a bed and not a stone floor. This time he would not go down without a fight though. He wouldn't.

He heard the man pulling down his own trousers and boxers behind him. "I heard what a good little fuck you are. I plan on using for a few good days at least."

Remy struggled but the chins were heavy and the man had him pinned. "Please stop this. Please. You can't do this to me."

The man dug his hands into the cut along Remy's side as he pulled him towards the end of the bed to gain entrance and as Remy was sinking into oblivion, the pain and blood loss too much for him, he wondered if he would bleed to death before he was handed over to the Dark Lord.

Just before he lost consciousness though as the head of the man's penis was pushing in he heard the man voice. "How the hell did you get in here."

There was a flash of light and a voice behind him. "Forgot I was the one who showed you this place. Once a fool always a fool."

His attacker slumped unconscious on top of him but Remy saw as he was fading a face that left him more confused then anything. He gave into the oblivion, unable to care any more what happened to him.

The attacker was moved and the other man peered down at the boy. "So you are the little heir of the Black family are you? Very interesting indeed."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Panic had gone through James, Sirius, Severus and Moody when the pendants that they had been wearing had suddenly been activated and they knew that Remy was in danger of some kind. For some reason there was a block against them apparating to where the pendant was, not even like in Hogsmeade when they got close.

Severus went to his husband. "You contacted Remy and told him you were back didn't you? I didn't tell him you were on the continent but..."

Remus nodded. "I did but our son never responded. I told him to respond but Archimedes did not bring anything or your owl that I used."

They all knew that Remy would have responded and they were all scared suddenly that the headmaster had some how tricked Remy into believing that his father had been in danger and had used it to get him to go on one of the hunts.

Before they could head for school though Albus appeared in the doorway with Chloe. "You need to get to the old Gaunt house and now. Remy was caught."

Lucius grabbed Albus around the neck. "What the hell do you mean my nephew was captured? You took him on a hunt and you what, left him?"

Albus shook him free. "We can discus this later but for now you might want to o and find him. The Death Eaters were coming."

Looking at his daughter James wanted to stay and ask what had happened but he knew he needed to go with the others. There would be time to deal with Albus when they got back. He was right. They needed to find Remy. He was in serious trouble if the Death Eaters were there.

Albus gave them the portkey they had used. "It will not get you past their shields but will get you into the town and you will be able to get you close."

James smirked at the man. "Leave the damned wards to us. And you can be certain that we will be dealing with you when we return."

Sending word for some aurors to be ready to join them as soon as they could find the location for sure they activated the portkey. They were taken outside of a falling down looking house and they could feel the wards. Sirius went to send word to the aurors while Moody and James went to work on the wards.

Severus looked inside. "Look you can see something going on. Remy is holding his own."

Lucius paled. "He has been training but this is different then what he has faced in duelling. We need to get in there and we need to get in there now."

As the wards came down everyone but Lucius and Remus headed inside as they and the aurors who started appearing were making a perimeter and activating their own wards which would make sure that none of the Death Eaters could apparate.

Lucius turned to Remus. "We will get him back."

Remus was white as a ghost. "If they get him to Tom. The man won't simply kill him. He will make him pay for the sins of his fathers as well as for you."

That did not need to be said. Remy might not have been as important for the war but the headmaster should have known he was as much a target. Even if the Dark Lord did not know his true paternity. He was the nephew and heir of Sirius Black, top auror and thorn in the Dark Lord's side. He was also the son of a werewolf and the traitor Severus Snape. Not to mention honorary nephew of second traitor Lucius Malfoy.

Suddenly they saw the form of a dog come running through the door and Remus realized. "That is Remy in his animagi form."

Lucius stepped forward when he noticed someone grab Remy up from the ground. "Drop him." He sent a spell at the man.

They watched in horror as the man though used some kind of portkey. Lucius had to grab for Remus who almost hit the ground when he watched his son being kidnapped again. They knew that there was little chance he had not been taken to the Dark Lord.

Sirius led the way out with the aurors with the other five Death Eaters in tow. "Where is Remy? I ordered him to come out here."

Remus sunk into his husband's arms before turning to Sirius. "Our son was captured and before we could hex his attacker a portkey took him away."

Everyone felt a horrible sting when suddenly the phoenix pendants they all wore around their necks turned bright hot. Remus sank crying into his husband's arms, believing that his little boy was dead. The pendants burned like that when their counterpart was destroyed.

Severus held his husband and refused to give in. "It does not mean he is dead. Not yet. They may have just destroyed it Remus. We will find out little boy."

James had come out. "We will do everything we can to find him. We need to get back to the manor. If anyone had a chance of finding Remy, it is my daughter."

They all knew that without the pendant there was only one hope of tracking Remy and that was through his link with his twin. They hoped he might still be wearing his centaur pendant but they would not hold out hope.

Severus had to force his husband into side by side and back at the manor kept him close. "We will get him back. We will do everything to get our little boy back."

Remus clutched him. "My little boy. He can't die because of our sins. He can't. We need to get him back Severus. I can't loose my little boy. I can't."

Though he looked stoic Severus was attempting to be strong but there was not one last person in the group as they headed into the manor that did not doubt that he was breaking inside just as bad as his husband was. As much as they all were clinging to the hope that they would be able to find Remy in time they all knew with sickening clarity that the chances that even if he was alive when they found him, he would not have been raped and tortured, were slim to none.

Sirius lead the way in. "We need to find Dumbledore and a way to track him. Every minute we are standing here Remy could be..."

Lily had appeared in the doorway having been summoned by Narcissa when the men left. "Could be what? James what could have happened? Tell me James."

She really didn't need her husband to say anything to her for she could see her son's fathers and even Sirius and Moody who had come back with them as the other aurors were taking the prisoners back, looked ready to burst. No one had ever seen Moody that worried before.

Lily clung to her husband. "We need to do something James. I lost my son once, I won't loose him again. We need to get him back we need to."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was sitting with Chloe in the sitting room and he knew the moment the others came in the door he should have left. He had assumed they would rescue Remy and they would be able to free him. From every face he knew he was wrong.

He had been expecting to be attacked but not by the source. Remus snarled and grabbed him. "You. You will tell us what the hell you're playing at."

Albus tried to free himself. "The boy went on a horcrux hunt with us and unfortunately I could only take one of them back."

Chloe spoke up as she had run to her dad. "He threatened Remy's dad. Told Remy he was in Germany and would send the werewolves after him."

Shooting a glare at the girl he sent up a shield to protect himself. So he had told the brat that his father was away. Remus had come back Thursday afternoon and of course he had known that. And so he had intercepted the letter from Remus telling his son he was back.

Severus turned on him. "You knew my husband was back. You're the reason our son never responded. He never got his letter did he? You threatened my son's dad?"

Moody came over. "The issue right now is finding a way to track Remy. We all know that there is a chance that he won't live much longer."

The scream that came from Chloe was mirrored in the faces of everyone but Albus who had been left behind. Narcissa sunk into her husband's arms They loved the boy like he was a second son and wanted him as a son in law and father of their grandchildren one day. They had no idea how they would even tell Draco.

Chloe looked at them and took out her arrow and boomerang from her brother. "Take me back to school."

Severus turned to her. "You think that you can track him?"

Chloe wasn't sure. "I don't know. I can't do it alone. I need the centaurs I think to help me."

They all knew though that there was little chance they had time to get her all the way to the centaurs. With every passing moment they knew that Remy was being tortured and they needed to find some way of getting him. That or he was already dead but no one was going to believe that till they had a body. No one.

Severus took her hands. "I worked with you before and I will again. Please Chloe you need to work with me. You need to try and focus on your brother."

Chloe squeezed her hands. "I will do anything for my brother. Anything. He has saved my life so many times. It is my turn to do the same for him."

They all watched as Severus worked with her. They desperately prayed as her finer was pricked and they did their best to simulate the trick that the centaurs had taught Remy with his weapons, to do the same. Severus reminded her that he might not have his arrows but he had his centaur pendent and the ring from Draco.

Severus kept a hold of her hands. "Come on Chloe. Your brother needs you. Please focus. You have seen his ring and his pendant. Please try and focus on them."

Chloe closed her eyes and was trying but she was in tears. "I can't sense him. I have always been able to sense my brother. I can't even sense his heart beat."

Panic was rising through them all for they knew after the centaur training and her work with Severus she had been able to sense her brother as he did her. She could not locate him before but she knew he was okay. Either he was further away then she could sense or he was dead. Both ways they knew he was lost.

Remus looked at Sirius and James. "I can't have him brought back to me in...I can't. Oh Merlin my cub. My cub. Please I can't do this. I can't loose him."

Severus wanted to go to his husband but he was not giving up hope. He needed Chloe to focus. There was something they could do. There had to be some way of finding their little boy. Even if he was gone his husband and he needed to be able to bury their son. They needed answers one way or the other.

Suddenly a strange patronus that no one recognized but with an oddly familiar voice came in. "I have your son. If you want him come to Devil's Cove."

James looked at Sirius. "That wasn't who I think it is? I mean he is dead isn't he?"

Devil's cove was the name of a rocky inlet in northern Scotland and was a hide away known to few people. Sirius had known it and had shown the Marauders. The voice haunted several people in the room but it couldn't be. It had to be a trick.

Sirius was pale. "If it is him it might be worse then if Tom had him. We need to go even if it is a trap. Tom would torture Remy first. He might just..."


	115. the blood of the Uncle

Sirius was pale. "If it is him it might be worse then if Tom had him. We need to go even if it is a trap. Tom might torture Remy first. He might just kill him."

Lily was pale but the only one who spoke. "Who, Sirius whose voice was that? Someone tell me who has my little boy. Tell me."

The marauders shared a look. The man had been dead since before Remy was even born. Hadn't he? No body had ever been found but so many disappeared like that. Lucius knew he had been found out as a traitor. He would never have still been a Death Eater.

Sirius looked up. "My baby brother. My baby brother Regulus Black. That is his voice. Devil's Cove our father showed us when we were kids."

Remus clung to his husband and looked at him and Lucius. "You were among the Death Eaters as spies back then. He died didn't he? This is a trap."

Lucius shook his head. "We were pretty deep even back then. He sent minions after someone as small as Regulus. There was no body ever seen."

Having no idea what they would be facing and who they knew they had to try. They knew that there was a Fidelius charm and there were limited people who had once known but the person who had taken him either was not Reg or had been in disguise.

Severus looked at the marauders. "We have to do this. We have to get our son back. I mean even if..."

Sirius was the one who refused to see it this time. "If he called for us he will want to taunt us first. There is a chance our cub is still alive if he really has him."

They had to go and while everyone wanted to go only Severus, Lucius, Sirius and Moody were going. Severus had to convince his husband that he could put their son at greater risk in the shape that he was in if he went with them.

Remus kissed him. "Please bring our little boy back to us. Please Sev. Even if he is...I need you to bring him back."

Severus nodded. "I promise one way or another our son will be in your arms. Even if it is for burial. But don't give up hope. Don't."

The upside of the location they were able to apparate some distance from it and not right on the doorstep. Moody had a good eye for actual booby traps one of the reasons they had agreed for him to come even though they had wanted to reduce the numbers. They were all shocked when the door of the hut opened wide.

Regulus Black came walking out. "My big brother, so you've finally decided to show up. I would have thought you'd want to come before I killed your little heir."

Severus was feeling like his husband as he snarled. "If you even harmed a hair on my son's head you will wish you never came out from what ever rock you were under."

They could see that the years had not changed this man. He was Sirius when he was younger. He was arrogant and cocky. Unfortunately Regulus had also been cold and vindictive. Regulus hated his older brother for leaving home and leaving him alone in that house. Sirius escaped to the Potters, Regulus had not.

Sirius advanced on his brother. "Little brother where have you been? There is easier ways to have a reunion then to kidnap my innocent little godson."

Regulus smirked. "From what I hear he did quite a bit of damage to a few of Tom's men before he was taken. I didn't take your little heir Siri. I'm no Death Eater."

Whether he was one or not they knew he had to have been a part. He knew about how Remy had fought and he knew he had been kidnapped to bring him here. They needed answers but they had known that Remy had been injured before he was captured and they could only imagine what had happened since.

Sirius smirked at his brother. "If you're not Death Eater then how the hell did you get your hands on my godson? We all know what scum you hang with."

Regulus smiled. "Good wording. You want to see what scum I correct you; I used to hang out with? Here."

They all watched in shock as Regulus turned towards the house and in a leviocorpus spell a body came out. Their hearts all lurched until they realized it was a full size adult and not small enough to be Remy even if their son was sixteen. Second they noticed the robes. The figure suddenly was suspended from the roof by his feet in a spell that Severus knew he had invented in his school days.

Lucius recognized the face when he saw the light. "Rodolphus? That is my scrum of a brother in law. How the hell?"

Regulus smiled. "He took your precious little hound and decided he'd have some fun raping him for a few days before he handed him to his lord."

Looking at the man they saw in horror that the man was not only not wearing any pants or boxers but he had blood all over the front of his open robes and shirt. They did not need to ask where his pants were or where the blood had come from.

Sirius looked at his brother. "If he took him where is he Reg? Where is my godson? I know you hate me but where is my godson?"

Regulus smirked at his brother. "What makes you think that I did not kill your little brat? You claim I am Death Eater scum. That is his blood. Maybe he has been..."

Anger boiled over in every one but Sirius but for one slim moment Sirius saw his brother. He saw the little brother who had begged him not to leave when he had run away to the Potters. For one moment he saw the terrified twelve year old who he had left at the mercy of his parents.

He looked at him. "Reggie please where is he? If you say you are not a Death Eater, where is my godson? Please Reggie."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus was sitting with Lily and Narcissa and Chloe. Albus was there still but he was smart enough to keep his distance. They were surprised he had the guts to stay for he had to know what would happen if Remy died because of him. Full moon or no full moon Remus would rip the man to shreds.

The doors suddenly opened and they stared in shock as Sirius came in pushing his brother in front of him. "Where is my son? Where is he you bastard?"

It was his son's voice that met him. "I'm here Daddy."

Crying as his son came into the room Remus at first did not see his son being wrapped in his father's cloak or the fact that he was white as a ghost. All he saw was his son walking and talking, safe at home. He collected his little boy into his arms and held him.

He kissed his son's head. "Oh my cub I thought we had lost you. I thought I would never see my little boy again."

Remy clung to his dad sobbing in his arms. "I so scared daddy. I was so scared."

Suddenly Remus had to grab for his son for Remy had lost consciousness and he realized as the robes slipped away that his son was naked from the waist down and that his shirt was soaked through with blood.

Severus scooped his son up from his husband's arms. "I have summoned Poppy. He has had the care we could as field medics. We need to get him to bed."

Narcissa appeared. "His bedroom has been made ready and the floo in the fireplace in the room has been opened to Poppy."

There were so many questions including the fact that Regulus Black had come back from the dead and was standing there a free man but right now they needed to get their little boy some medical help.

Poppy appeared as they were putting him down in the bed."Who did this? Who gave him a blood replenisher and tried to fix him? Sev you would not have."

Regulus spoke up."I don't know much but he had passed out from blood loss. I knew I had to do something or he would die. I summoned help as soon as I could."

Looking at the man Remus realized or at least from what Regulus was saying that he had summoned them not to threaten the boy but for help. They knew he could not come from the dead suddenly and if they believed him, he had likely been trying to save his nephew. He didn't know the boy was his nephew but he had worked.

Poppy shook her head. "The potion will not act fast enough. We need to have a blood transfusion but unfortunately he is O."

Severus looked at his husband. "Remus is but he can't because of the curse. "

Though there had been little chance that he could pass it on to his son if he and Severus had a child, Remus knew what donating his blood would do. It would not turn their son for he needed to be bit but it would either kill him or give him some wolfish tendencies though e would still be fully human. They could not risk it.

No one in the room had O blood they thought until Regulus sat down on the bed and rolled up his sleeve. "I do. I will donate the blood to save his life."

Sirius looked down at his brother. "Reggie, you would really do this for my godson?"

Regulus shook his head. "I would do this for your son and my nephew."

None of them asked the man how he knew. They did not have time to argue or deny it. They needed to act fast to save Remy and right now this was the only man in the house who had the right blood type. There would be time enough for questions later.

Poppy started the transfusion. "It will be a few hours before we know if it will work. He lost so much blood he should have had the transfusion first."

Severus saw his husband's reaction and explained. "The man did what was best. Remy would not have been alive to do a transfusion if he had not done as he had."

Really the injury should never have been life threatening for though it had hit an artery it was not one of the major ones. The only reason he was teetering on the edge right now was unfortunately he had not received medical care right away. Poppy could see that this wound had been torn open even more by human hands.

When she said that Lily rounded on the man but James stopped her. "Rodolphus Lestrange was the one who kidnapped him and did that. Now let him help Remy."

Narcissa was in shock and looked at her husband. "My brother in law? My brother in law is the one who took Remy and did this?"

The wound itself, no, Lucius told her but he had bee the kidnapper. It was the reason that Moody had not returned back to the manor with them. He had taken the man to the ministry to make sure he paid once and for all for his crimes. He would likely get the kiss this time.

Poppy saw the tension was growing. "I know you have a lot of questions for this man but if our son is going to heal he needs Regulus to remain calm."

Severus started to steer them from the room. "There is someone else we need to deal with who we can thank for our little boy being in this bed again."

There were no doubts who he was speaking about and though reluctant everyone but Poppy and Regulus left the room though Chloe slid into the room as they were leaving. He was not surprised to see her take up the position by her brother and for a moment they all wondered how much he knew about this child.

Chloe looked at the man. She really had no idea who he was or the fuss. "Thank you. Thank you for saving Remy's life."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore was down in the sitting room still. He was not sure why he had not left but he had remained. Remy's invisibility cloak lay folded on the end of the couch and he took in a deep breath as he watched the others return into the room.

Remus shocked him when with a snarl he punched him. "How the hell do you get off putting our son at risk like that? You're supposed to protect the students dam it."

Albus rubbed his chin. "We all know that they need to be found. Your son and Chloe are needed. And unfortunately she is just too weak to find one on her own."

The fact that this man was using either child to hunt horcruxes made them sick. Albus did not need the children, he could do it himself but he was simply being lazy and not taking the time.

Severus was no better then his husband. "The only child you care about is Chloe as she is your weapon. You left our son to defend himself."

Albus shook his head. "What did you expect me to do? The portkey would not have activated right away and I could only take one of them."

James spat. "Remy held his own for several minutes against six Death Eaters. You sure as well could have held your own for the few moments it would have taken."

They all knew the portkey only took two minutes to activate. Remy had held out longer then that before he was finally taken down. Albus could have defended both children and got them both out of there with the portkey. The portkey could not take them into the wards but it would have taken them out of them.

Lily was in tears. "You risk both of my children. You knew full well Remy is a target. You knew what the Death Eaters would do to a Snape. You didn't care."

Albus agreed. "The only thing that matters is that this war is won. If a few innocent lives need to be sacrificed for the greater good then they will be."

Sickened by his words no one could believe this man. Innocent lives were lost every day in time of war but that did not mean you threw them to the wolves as bate either. Many people had died for this war like the Prewett twins. But Fabian and Gideon had chosen to die for it. Remy was tricked and then abandoned.

Lucius came over. "You better go pack your things because I promise you old man you will not be head of that school when I am done with you. I swear."

Albus sneered. "The board of governors does not have the balls and you know it. They know the parents will demand I remain. Or their kids will be at risk."

Lucius was not backing down. "I will find a way one way or another. You will not continue to threaten the students. You will not put any others at risk."

He turned towards the door. He had no worries he would not be outed as head of the school. He was the leader of the light side. Without him they knew they had no chance against Voldemort. No one would believe he would put the children at school in serious risk. He had not meant for Remy to be captured.

He turned back to them. "I did not go there to have him killed. Remy is needed to win this war and I am the only one willing to see that. I need his sword."

Sirius glared at him. "You think we are going to give you the sword of Gryffindor? You are a fool old man. The sword is safe where it is."

They had no idea. This ring needed to be destroyed and one of the few ways to do it was with the sword of Gryffindor. The evil in the ring would seep out. He had not realized until they got back, why Remy had told him to put it in the box. The ring's evil would have polluted them, perhaps killed him if he put it on.

Severus reached for the box. "My son will destroy the ring with the sword when he wakes. He nearly died to get that ring. I think he can do the honours."

Albus handed over the box. "I added charms so it will not infect you before you destroy it. Just hope he wakes up before the charms wear off. If he does."

Seeing that he was about to be hexed by his own order Albus slipped from the house. Severus took the box and put it away in the Malfoy's magic version of a safe. Someone would have to destroy it eventually but they prayed their son would wake soon and be able to do the honours. The blood transfusion just had to work.

Lucius watched the door close. "He is an amazing leader for the Order but sometimes I think he is loosing his mind with old age. He has gone way too far."

James thought of their children. "If we can not remove him from the school I think it is time to consider removing Chloe and Draco from the school as well."

Unlike Remy they could not take their NEWTS but they could be tutored at home and if they were in danger at school from the headmaster, it should be considered. They knew that the headmaster was not an evil man. He had messed up but good intentions. Unfortunately the road to hell was paved with good intentions. They just prayed that Remy was not a victim of that road. Their little boy, a son in some way to everyone there, just needed to make it.

Author note: I thought I would respond to everyone on a review about Remy taking on Death Eaters. Yes I know there are more creative curses or potent ones that he could have used but I wanted to capture the real fear Remy was in. Often when you are attacked your mind shuts down and you act on instinct alone. Remy may be a NEWTS grad and trained in duelling by Ewan and Filius but he is also a sixteen year old who has never faced anything but duels one on one with teachers who would never hurt him. One can only imagine the fear of facing six Death Eaters who'd either kill him or take him for rape and torture at the hands of Voldemort. I used basic spells, ones that Remy would have been able to perform without thinking to represent the fear pulsing through this kid facing death. As his fathers often forget and I think some of my readers might, he might be this incredible student but he is still a sixteen year old boy.


	116. the powers of his sister

Sirius came into the bedroom as Regulus was being disconnected from the transfusion. It would be a few days before they knew for sure if Remy would recover but she assured Sirius and his dads who were in the door, his vitals were better.

Sirius looked at his brother. "Thank you Reggie. I know you hate me but thank you."

Regulus looked down at the boy and back at his brother. "I never hated you. I was angry you abandoned me to run off to James' house. I'd not let my nephew die."

Again the three men were hit with the realization that some how he knew that Remy was Sirius' son and not his godson as had been believed by most. There were other questions of course including where he had been for over sixteen years.

Sirius sunk down. "How? How are you alive Reggie? And how do you know about Remy?"

Regulus looked down at the sleeping boy. "You mean Harry don't you? I have been watching out over your little boy since he was born. I always knew he was yours."

Unlike his brother Regulus had known that Harry was a Black from the start. He had some valuable friends from his days as a Death Eater. He knew that James and Lily altered the paternity results to show that both twins were James' and not just one.

Regulus looked at his brother. "I wanted to tell you but I knew if anyone found out I was a spy I would end up dead. I almost did."

Sirius looked at him. "You were never a Death Eater?"

Regulus shook his head. "I was forced to take the mark by our parents but I was never loyal. I did all I could to feed information to your side all these years."

Unlike his brother Regulus never had the courage to run away from home. He did not have someone like James he could turn to. He had considered going to his brother but he did not think Sirius would help him. He had fed information to the order and it was one of the reasons he had been thought killed. He had a few people he could trust who also wanted out among the Death Eaters and they had faked his death for him.

Sirius was pale. "I would have helped you Reggie. I always regretted I could not take you with me. I have spent the past sixteen years blaming myself for your death."

Regulus nodded. "I know big brother. I have wanted to tell you. I have wanted to let you know I was alive and I was not a Death Eater but I'd not risk you and him."

They were both looking down at Remy and Sirius reached out and squeezed his brother's hand. He was not lying when he said he had blamed himself all these years. He had never stopped wondering if there had been something he could do for his brother. He had blamed himself for his brother's crimes. Reggie had been too young to take with him when he ran away but he still felt the guilt.

Sirius asked. "You said you have been watching over him?"

Regulus smiled. "I have hid out at Devil's cove but when I could I have been able to under disillusionment and even polyjuice from time to time, follow your son."

He had always been close as possible to his nephew when he could. He had arrived seconds before his brother with the wolf. He had been in the graveyard with his brother and nephew. He had been in the woods when Jackal was being tried by the centaurs and he revealed that Jackal had nearly escaped but it was Regulus who had driven him into the heart of the spiders.

Sirius surprised his brother and himself by hugging him. "Thank you Reggie. Thank you for looking out for my little boy and protecting him."

Regulus returned the hug. "I always wanted to tell you alive so that you could stop blaming yourself. But I never thought it would be safe for either of us."

Sirius understood for he knew how much risk that Regulus had put himself in by coming out. He would find the Death Eaters coming after him once again. It was information about an attack on Hogsmeade which he fed the order to stop the attack, which had brought down the death sentence for him. There was a price on his head and as soon as the Death Eaters learned he was alive he'd be in more risk. Especially after hearing he had got Rodolphus arrested and cost Voldemort his fun.

Regulus took the boy's hand. "I had to. I could not allow your son to be hurt again. I had not there when he was raped by Jackal and I never forgave myself for it."

Sirius shook his head. "You have done more for my son then I could have ever asked. His dads have him home and not for burial because of you. Thank you."

Regulus had been watching long enough to understand. He knew the reasoning behind his brother's choice not to fight for his son. He wasn't sure he could have stepped aside from his own son. But his brother had always been stronger and braver then he was.

Remus had been listening to the byplay. "Thank you Regulus. Thank you for watching over him all these years. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my son...Siri's..."

Regulus stopped him. "Like my brother, I understand he is your son. That makes him no less my nephew. I just hope I got to him and the transfusion was in time."

Severus came over. "Lucius and I will make sure you have a new safe house. I am sure when our son wakes he will want to thank his Uncle. And get to know you."

He had been awake when they came to the cottage and Regulus had brought him out, though just barely. Regulus had done all he could do medically for his nephew and it had been enough for him to regain consciousness. Remy had been shocked and had though he was Sirius at first for after all these years they still looked so much alike. But for the three years in age difference they looked like they could have been twins.

The three men looked down at Remy. "We just need to pray that we can get him through this. He needs to know he is safe and loved. And he can come back."

Lucius had come in. "I have been speaking to the governors and though it is too soon it looks like Albus is right, I won't get him outed. I am removing Draco."

He and Narcissa were heading in the morning to collect Draco and from what he knew Carlos and Maria were doing the same with Blaise. They hoped if enough parents were worried about their kids and removed them, Dumbledore would be forced to step down but they could not count on that. If Albus wanted Chloe and Remy back in his grasp to control, Draco would be an easy target to go after. As he would have been for Jackal.

Severus kissed his son on the brow. "You hear that? Draco will be here with you soon. And you know you need to wake and put that boyfriend of yours at ease."

Remus agreed. "He will give you a hard time as always about being in another hospital bed or well close enough. No wonder he wants to become a healer."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco and Blaise had been surprised to say the least when they received owls in the middle of the night with no explanation other then they were to be ready to leave the next day and were to meet their dads at the gates. When Dobby came to take their packed trunks they were even more worried especially since Remy had not returned the night before from what ever happened the night before.

Dobby appeared bright and early and handed them something. "You be taking and wearing. Master Lucius be waiting for you at gates"

Draco was in a panic when he saw it was Remy's cloak. "Dobby what happened to Remy? Dobby?"

The little elf left without another word. They both knew something was wrong but they needed to get out of here and they knew something was up if they had been sent the cloak. They covered themselves both in the cloak and they snuck out of the dorms careful not to wake their roommates. They were out on the grounds before they saw anyone else for other then the quidditch teams there were no people awake. Gryffindor had practice the next day so Draco and Blaise were not missed.

They saw the headmaster walking up the way with Ewan. "You need to convince them to return him to the school. You know that Remy needs the training."

Ewan smirked at him. "I agree with his dads removing him. Don't think for one moment that I didn't hear what happened yesterday. I am considering leaving."

Draco's heat was pounding in his chest for he knew something was wrong before and now his heart was pounding in his chest like a jack hammer. Blaise was no better. Hearing that what ever it was had been bad enough to get Professor Hopper to consider retiring, scared them as well. It seemed the curse of the DADA teacher again for he had just barely past his one year mark.

Albus smirked. "Your welcome to go if you feel like that but I know you won't. I know that you will not leave this school without someone to protect the kids."

Ewan agreed. "I won't though I never imagined I'd have to protect the students from the inside. I can't believe that Remy did not come to Horace or me."

What had happened to his boyfriend? What had happened that he had not gone and told either his master or his DADA professor, even Flitwick? Remy had sworn he would tell them. He had been worried about is boyfriend for he had been so distracted yesterday during the dad and then he disappeared off after dinner.

Albus seemed to sense something. "There is someone out here?"

Ewan seemed to sense them too but he smirked. "You are loosing your mine old man. You are just jumpy because you know Remy's Uncle wants to oust you."

The headmaster did not seem convinced and Draco knew that the headmaster had in the pat been able to see past the cloak but before they could retreat or Albus had done anything Filius appeared as well with Horace as well

Filius looked at him. "You better toe the line Albus or Lucius will have some aid helping convince the governors to have you ousted."

Albus looked at both men. "I would not be threatening me if I was in your place, especially Horace. You both know that you're close to retirement age."

Horace sneered. "One of the things Lucius was able to even if not getting you outed was to make sure teachers who actually protect the kids, would be secure."

They had made sure that teachers like Filius and Horace who had been there as long as they had been could not be fired or forced to retire, giving them what muggles called tenure. Neither Horace nor Filius would have to worry about what they said and did to protect their students. Ewan did not fear for his job. He'd go back to being an auror if need be but there was no way Albus would risk pissing off half the order by firing him.

Draco looked towards the gates and whispered to Blaise. "We need to get going."

Blaise nodded. "Your father will be waiting and by the sounds of it they won't notice us gone."

Though they both wanted to ear more they knew enough that something was seriously wrong. The owl at night and the cloak made sense. Lucius and Carlos obviously feared their sons would not be allowed to leave the school if they were seen. They got to the gates though and found they could not exit them.

Draco knew that the headmaster had seen to it and he looked towards the woods. "Blaise trust me please. We need to head for the woods."

Blaise knew that the centaurs protested Draco because of Remy. "I will come."

They made it through to the edge of the woods and the only thing that seemed to stop them was Fang but if Hagrid who was with the dog suspected anything he did not let on and they slipped into the woods. Draco took out his dagger, wishing he had a boomerang or arrows like Remy and Chloe but prayed that this would work.

They were heading deeper when they heard hoof beats and they took off their cloak when Firenze and Bane appeared. "Draconis, what are you doing here?"

Draco bowed and explained what was happening. "The gates have been closed off. We were supposed to meet our dads there and we are stuck."

Bane nodded. "Send word with your house elf your father can meet us at the apparition point in the woods. We will escort you boys there safely."

Relieved Draco summoned Dobby who had already been worried for he knew Master Lucius was worried about his son not arriving yet. Dobby promised he'd have Draco's dad meet them and bring Carlos as well. Blaise and Draco were helped onto the backs of the centaurs and they were lead through the heart of the woods to the apparition point. It was why no one worried about the wards. Between the centaurs and the spiders very few people could ever survive getting through to this spot.

Lucius and Carlos appeared moments later. Lucius cut off questions from the boys. "We will explain at home. Thank you Firenze and Bane for our son's safety."

Firenze bowed. "Tell our brother that father sends his concerns and says that Orion's trap had been set and he has not eluded it completely, yet."

Draco knew that Remy had believed that it referred to Albus and he was in a panic in what had happened. The fact that they had been snuck out of the school and that the gates were warded. The only reason that Draco and Blaise would be leaving the school was because of Remy's bond with his centaur brothers.

When they arrived at the manor Draco turned to his dad as they were heading up the drive. "What is happening father? Why are we back? What is going on?"

Lucius sighed and shook his head. "We will explain everything later but right now your boyfriend needs you. We're hoping maybe you can bring him back."

The words shocked him and he would have collapsed with his father's words but his dad steered him by the arm towards the house. He knew this was worse, far worse then when Remy had been raped. His father had told him that time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chloe was sitting alone with her brother that morning. Everyone else came and went but she remained. She had been shocked to find her brother's saviour had been her Uncle Sirius' brother and more then that, he knew about her and Remy. She had believed as everyone else had that the man was dead.

The door opened and the man himself entered. "Any change in my nephew?"

Chloe shook her head. "Madam Pomfrey says his vitals are the same and that is a good sign. I just wish my brother would wake up soon."

Before she had been too scared about her brother that she had not cared about him being in the room when he had run to her side. But she knew he was aware of the truth and she did not have to watch about what she said.

Regulus actually reached and squeezed her hand. "I have seen how your brother loves you. I have seen him protect you. He needs you to fight for him this time."

Chloe shook her head. "I am not as strong as he is. I could never have taken on those Death Eaters. I could never have done half of what he has done. I am weak."

She had been told what had happened and how he had fought six Death Eaters and held his own for minutes. He amazed her more and more over the years. She had not even been able to find him with a basic spell. She was not her brother and she wished there was something that she could do for him.

Regulus put his nephew's hand in hers. "You are stronger then you know. I have seen it. You have the power you just need the confidence. It is all you lack."

She squeezed her brother's hand. "I wish you were right but I do not think you are. My brother is the stronger twin. He saved me when we were babies and ever since."

Regulus stopped her. "But you are the child of prophecy. The bond goes both ways. It is you who will have the power to defeat Voldemort in the end. Not Remy."

If there was anything that he could do to save her brother she would. She needed him. If there was a chance for her to win this war she needed him. She was able to use her powers when he was close by.

Regulus made her take both of her brother's hands. "Focus on him. Use your link. Remind you brother why he is needed here and of your love for him."

She squeezed both his hands and tried to focus like she had been shown. "Come on big brother. Come on. Work with me here. I love you Remy, I need you."

Closing her eyes she tried to focus on her brother like she did when they did occulemency with his father and with the centaurs. She tried to reach her brother's mind but she could not. There seemed to be a block there. She desperately tried to send her love and thoughts to him.

Poppy had come in when she was trying and she looked at Chloe. "What ever you have done has helped. His vitals have stabilized some."

Chloe shook her head. "I can't break through. I don't think it is not just my lack of power. I don't think I am the one needed to bring him back."

The door opened and Draco came into the room in tears for he had been told some of what happened before he had entered the room. Chloe some how knew as he sunk down ignoring Chloe and Regulus, that Draco was the one needed. She remembered the centaurs saying they were true soul mates.

"Please wake Remy. I can't loose you. You are my soul mate, you know I need you. Please." Draco pleaded with him before gently kissing his boyfriend.


	117. the love of one's family

Author note: Again I find myself answering this question, yes Chloe is the girl who lived. No Harry/Remy is not. The prophecy is the same from the original book. Even if it can be over looked that Remy is not born July 31st, Sirius does not fit the description of the parents. As well Chloe is the one marked his equal. Harry was saved in the books by Lily dying for him but here Chloe was saved by her brother's protection but she was the one attacked, one who survived, child of prophecy.

Chapter 119 The love of one's family

"Please wake Remy. I can't loose you. You are my soul mate, you know I need you. Please." Draco pleaded with him before gently kissing his boyfriend.

Chloe took his hand. "I have tried to reach him but even with my bond I can not break the barrier. I think he needs you."

Keeping a hold of her hand he took Remy's hand that wore their rings they had made from the centaurs. He had no idea if this would work. Unlike Remy and Chloe he had never received any training in occlusion either from the centaurs or Remy's dad. But he had watched them train and some how he knew this would work.

Draco looked at Chloe. "Close your eyes and see if you can help me focus here. I have never done this before."

Chloe nodded. "I will do what I can but you should get his father in here. Severus is better at this then I am."

Draco stopped her. "You reached him to calm him. You have a link his father doesn't. Please Chloe he helps you all the time, please work with me."

Chloe squeezed his hand. "I will do what I can. I owe him my life dozens of times over. You know I will do what ever I can for my brother."

Neither of them remembered that they were not alone in the room or noticed the others who had come to the door. Draco found himself drawn shakily into the same place she had been where they could both sense the mental barrier. Where she had felt frustration though and had tried to call to him Draco felt peace. He reached a hand out and laid it against the barrier which was almost physical. It was in the mental plane but he used the hand with the ring he wore.

In his mind some where he could feel Remy; he could feel his love's presence though slight and shaken. "You're safe, please come back to me Remy. Please."

Chloe was by his side and she could feel a slight shifting and they watched as the barrier was starting to crumble. "Keep talking to him Draco."

It was not words that he sent but the emotions instead flooding through him coming forth like light in this plane. He remembered when the centaurs had said about them being soul mates and that together he and Remy were stronger then apart. Few wizards believed in the union of soul mates like magical creatures did but with the core magic of his boyfriend, Draco was willing to put his faith into a bond. He needed Remy more then his very life. He could not lose him

The barrier came down and he realized he could almost see the shimmering image of his boyfriend. "He is there."

Chloe tried to reach out for her brother but she could not. "What is wrong with him Draco?"

Draco squeezed her mental hand. "He is still unconscious remember, his body I mean. We are not in the dreamscape but in a conscious plane."

Reassuring her that they had done the best they could he got Chloe to bring them out again. He had no idea if it worked. He wanted to be a healer one day but this kind of thing was something not even a full healer could do. He prayed that his love and Chloe's bond would be enough combined for Remy to come back.

Severus had moved to his son's bed side and was smiling. "He was in the early stages of a coma but the way his vitals are, he is sleeping now."

Draco felt tears in his eyes in relief. "Thank Merlin. I need you Remy. You hear me, I need you. You sleep if you need some rest but you need to come back."

The adults in the room and Chloe all watched. It was not often that one found the person they would spend their life with when they were fourteen as Remy and Draco knew even at the start. Severus and Remus had started dating at this age but not even they knew they'd be married, and James and Lily had been seniors. But even without knowing what the centaurs had said there were no doubts in the room the two would be together. Even Regulus who was new here could see it.

Narcissa came to her son. "He will likely be out for some time. Why don't you and Blaise go and settle into your rooms and get some rest?"

Draco shook his head. "Can the elves unpack for me mum? I don't want to leave his side until he wakes up."

Though his mother looked like she would protest Lucius came to her side and whispered. Right now after everything that happened Draco needed this just as much as Remy did. They knew Remy had come back from the coma for Draco. He was not out of the woods yet physically but he would wake thanks to Draco.

The other adults left and Chloe went with her mother but Draco turned to Regulus. "You're my mother's cousin Reg? But how? You're dead."

Regulus realized he had not been told the whole story of what had happened. "I faked my death as I was found out as a spy. I have watched over Harry there."

Seeing the boy's sock Regulus gave a short version of the story he had given his brother as well as what happened. He could see that Draco was definitely shocked, well who wouldn't be when you're dead for sixteen years second cousin came back from the dead. Or when he saved the love of your life.

Draco sunk back into the pillows next to Remy keeping his hand. "Thank you. I can not believe he was nearly raped again. And by my Uncle."

Regulus nodded. "He didn't get far I swear. I wish I had been there sooner to save him from any of it. It seems I have failed my nephew twice."

Draco shook his head. "He is alive and we have him home because of you. I know my cousin Sirius must be happy to have you back. He has missed you a lot."

There was a small smile on the man's face that said he had missed his brother as much. In a different way for he had watched his brother from a far always knowing he was alive while Sirius ad mourned his death. Sirius had lived with blame for years, believing he could have been able to protect his little brother from all of this.

Draco looked towards the door. "I have a feeling you and your brother could use a chance to talk. I promise I can watch him and you don't need to keep a vigil."

Regulus wondered how the boy knew he had been there all along. "I assume I can go and find my brother and speak to him. I'd like to know what happened."

He knew his brother had gone to the ministry to talk with Moody. He was going to ensure that the man who had taken Remy and tried to rape him again was being prosecuted and to witness the kiss if he got it. They were sure he would. Cornelius had been cracking down on them as of late for he had been under constant pressure for there were rumours they had tried to replace him with an interim and call for an election. A man but the name of Scrimegore was top choice right now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius had just returned from the ministry bringing with him news. He had been told the good news that a newly arrived Draco seemed to have brought is son out from a coma but hey all knew it was still going to be a struggle. Remy still needed time to heal and recover. He had lost a lot of blood.

Regulus appeared in the doorway. "You have returned, how did it go?" and seeing the others' looks. "Draco wanted some alone time with his boyfriend."

Sirius motioned for them to sit down. "It seems that Fudge has finally gained a back bone. Not the push over that the Death Eaters could take advantage of any more."

Cornelius Fudge had been a thorn in the side of many on their side for years. He remained in power because he had his uses. He had always been willing to bend over backwards for Lucius which had come in handy a lot. He was not fond of Chloe though and was even more a thorn for Albus. It was that last pat that they knew right now would help them. They were going to have issues with Albus when he realized Draco and Blaise were gone from school and that Chloe was not returning. He had lost his only real power. He would not stupid enough to threaten the Weasleys for he needed the older members who were in the Order.

Sirius was relieved to admit. "Rodolphus and the two Death Eaters they caught on site were tried. Rodolphus and one were given the kiss,"

Lucius understood. "We caught the one who put Remy in that bed I assume or was it one of the higher ranked ones?"

Unfortunately Rodolphus was the only inner circle who was captured and while the third who had been captured was being sent to Azkaban he had not committed any heinous crime they could pin on him for the kiss. The attack on Remy had been just one of a list for the other two. Since Rodolphus had escaped from Azkaban once they knew they needed to give him the kiss. The out cry of the common people to make sure the death eaters were no longer able to escape, had seen to that.

Carlos came back in wife his wife. "Are you sure you don't mind us staying here as well? We'd like to be close to our son."

Narcissa shook her head. "Of course not. While the kids are safe here we will keep them here. You guys I am sure can help tutor them."

It had been decided that for now they were safe enough at the manor but if that changed the kids would be sent to the security of Potter castle. It would be easier for the kids to be away from school though if they were here at the manor. As most of the order still came through here it would allow them to continued their education fully. It was Remy before his NEWT exams all over again but four times over. Well Remy not really for he would when he recovered spend every afternoon with his Papa doing potions. Severus would include Draco and Blaise one morning a week for their own potions' studies.

Regulus went to his brother as the Malfoys saw the Zaibini's to rooms. "I was hoping we might be able to have some time to talk. Draco reminded me how long..."

Sirius smiled. "It has been since we talked? I think I could handle some time with my little brother Reggie."

Regulus smirked. "After all of these ears you are still calling me your inane nickname for me from when we were little."

Sirius shrugged. "No matter how old you get little brother you're still my baby brother. Besides you always preferred it to Gus."

Remus and Severus had still been in the room but seeing the two brothers talking after all of these years finally they slipped from the room. Severus kissed his husband who was heading for Potter castle. They knew that the sword of Gryffindor was needed for the ring and their son kept his sword at the castle. Albus had not argued the sword belonged to the school to get it back for he knew that as the heirs of Gryffindor, the sword belonged to Sirius and his son.

Lucius came towards him as he got to the hall of the second floor. "Your husband had gone to fetch the sword?"

Severus nodded. "I think my husband right now needs something to do. He would not leave when Harry was in a coma but he needs something."

Looking at his old friend Lucius doubted little that Severus was no better then his husband was though. Severus had not even been down to his potions lab since Remy had come there. He knew well enough the dangers in the lab if he was distracted. There was a reason that the potions lab at school was in the dungeons and away from most of their life of the school. The manor did not have the same fortified dungeons as the school and Severus could not risk blowing this up right now.

Lucius handed him a letter. "It seems that our hopes that the parents removing enough students might be starting. Neville might be joining the other kids here."

Severus was too surprised but the letter from Augusta. "You do realize you could have a school going here in the manor."

Shrugging Lucius reminded him there were hundreds of rooms in the manor but other then Neville there were not really any others who would end up here. They were hoping mounting pressure and bad publicity would work its magic. Albus was good as leader of the Order for he definitely had leadership and power they needed but his little regard for the safety of the children made him a serious threat in the school they had finally realized.

Severus looked at the door. "I just wish there was something else to be done for Remy. Even if he is out of the coma for now there is a chance he might go back in."

Lucius felt such a pang, and not just for his friend or son. He loved Remy like a son himself. "We can't give up hope. The injury was healed. He'll come back."

The stress on his body and the shock he had gone into before the transfusion was the main concern here and they prayed that Remy would have the same strength he had in the past. They prayed what ever his sister did with her bond and the love of Draco was enough to make him pull through. There was nothing left that they could think of doing which would help him come back to them.

Lucius shook his head. "I worry I won't loose one but two sons if anything happens. Draco loves Remy more then his own life. I am scared for him if Remy dies."

Severus stopped him. "Both of the boys are stronger then you give them credit. Draco would be lost and in pain but he would not die. And neither will my son."

Lucius squeezed his hand. "I keep reminding myself that those two will make us grandfathers one day. We will watch them a healer and a potions master, dads..."

As the Black brothers were down in the library Severus and Lucius who were brothers in all but blood comforted one another. They had when the boys were little thought they were cousins and would grow to be like brothers. They had been happy when they had fallen in love. Narcissa and Remus said they had known for some time before the boys realized. Their dads had definitely bee taken by surprise but in a good way.

Severus tried to lighten the mood for a moment. "Well I guess we will see what a pregnant Malfoy looks like. I have little doubt Draco will be the carrier of the two."

Lucius managed a small smile. "It definitely will be a sight to be seen. Watching Cissy I am not sure I ever could have. But Draco takes a lot after his mother."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was amazed as he sat with Chloe next to Remus when there was a bright flash of light in the room and Fawkes appeared. The headmaster's phoenix rarely left the school. Draco was reminded that Fawkes had come to Remy and Chloe's aid in the chamber because of Remy's loyalty but that was in the school.

Chloe was confused. "Is it a trick? I mean the headmaster said last time the only reason Fawkes came to us was the fact that Remy showed him such loyalty."

Draco was sharing her concerns. "Remy had definitely proven he is not loyal to the headmaster. And Fawkes is his familiar. Why is he here?"

It was Regulus with is brother in the door who answered. "He has come for the heir of Gryffindor."

The beautiful phoenix was the symbol of their order. He was not the symbol because he was the familiar of their leader. He was the symbol because he was not just on the side of light, he was light itself. There was no more pure magic then that of a phoenix. The children did not know but Fawkes had been missing from the school more and more. He came back to the headmaster for he was protecting the school but Fawkes was light.

Sirius held out his arm and the bird came to his arm. "Fawkes is not Albus'. There has been a phoenix at the school since the time of the founders. Godric owned one."

Regulus nodded. "Remy and we are the last of Gryffindor's heirs. No one knows if Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff died out. Fawkes recognizes that blood in him."

Just like the sword of Gryffindor Fawkes had a bond with one of the heirs of the founders. He would never go to Tom for he was such dark magic. Remy had such a light aura there was little surprise that the bird would be drawn to him. Dumbledore had claimed that Fawkes had come to Remy in the chamber because of loyalty he showed Albus. And that he had drawn the sword as he belonged in Gryffindor. Really both had happened not because he belonged in Gryffindor but was one.

Sirius stroked the bird's feathers and led him to the bed hoping he might be able to do something. "What do you think Fawkes, can you help Godric's heir?

Draco looked as the bird landed on the edge of the bed. "Do you really think he could do something? This is not just a physical injury."

Regulus was now sure. "There is no harm trying and there is a chance that the bird has come to him."

They watched as the phoenix took a spot next to Remy and they were in tears as they heard this incredibly beautiful song fill the room. Some how they all found their eyes closing, as did everyone who loved Remy, in the manor. Draco and Chloe returned to the same plane they found themselves on when they went into his mind but this time they were not alone. The Blacks, the Malfoys, the Zaibinis, and Potters who had returned, and Severus, were all there. No one knew why but they linked their hands, seeming to know what was needed. Light surrounded them first from the form of Fawkes who was with them and then from their hearts. Their love poured out of them like it had Draco but this time stronger and more pure. The answer seemed to come to them, seemed to appear that Fawkes could heal the physical but the mental stress and shock needed the warming love and affection of those who were part of him.

The music ended and suddenly they were all back in the room and Fawkes disappeared. Draco looked down at the love of is life and some how he knew what was needed now. He had tried when he first returned but he knew it would work. He bent down and kissed Remy tenderly, sending all of his love into the kiss.

As he pulled back he watched in tears as Remy's eyes began to flutter open until he was looking into his soul mate's amber eyes. "Draco."

Draco bent down and kissed him again. "I love you, don't ever do that to me again do you hear me? I need you. You can't go making me think I will loose you."

Everyone in the room, the others in the manor who had been drawn into the song had started coming this way, watched the two together. Though all of them had been drawn into the song to bring him back, they knew the real power was Draco. If Fawkes had done that without Draco, Remy would not have come back.

Remy looked at everyone in the room. "What are you all doing here? Did I fall off my broom in quidditch practice or something?"


	118. of phoenixes and founders

Draco looked confused at his boyfriend and at their fathers and the others. Was Remy joking? He had to be joking. He could not believe that he had fallen off his broom could he? He looked back at Remy.

Draco squeezed his hand. "Remy, do you not remember what happened to you?"

Remy shook his head. "No. Did I fall off my broom in practice again Drake? I am sorry if I worried you. I have been tired lately from duelling with Jackal."

Shock ran through everyone in the room. Remy not only could not remember what happened in the attack but he seemed to believe it was first term of fifth year. If he believed it was when he still took duelling it had been early on in the first term. They heard no fear that later had come with Jackal before the attack.

Remy noticed. "I am not in the dorms; I am at your family manor. I don't get this. Why is everyone here? Why are the Potters here?"

Severus seeing that Draco was struggling sat down with him. "Remy, prince can you please tell Papa what is the last thing you remember?"

Looking even more confused then before Remy noticed the surprise in the other faces. He was confused. He would never have been brought back to the manor and why were James and Lily there? As hard as he tried to think he could not remember how he got injured.

Remy shook his dad. "No Papa. I remember duelling practice with Professor Jackal. Did I get hurt Papa? Why am I at the manor and not the school infirmary?"

Severus bent down and kissed his son on the head. "It's okay prince. You had a bit of an accident and I am sure with time your memories will come back."

He wanted to know more but he was weak from what ever had happened to him. He racked his mind trying to remember how he might have ended up in the bed. He tried hard but he could not come up with any explanation that made any sense to him at all.

Draco kissed him tenderly. "Your Papa is right. You will remember soon enough. All that is important my love is that you are okay."

Remy wanted answers. "Why is no one telling me what happened? Papa where is daddy? Has he been hurt too? Please someone tell me why I am in this bed."

They had been worried about things but they had never expected this. Of all of the problems he could face this had not been one of them. They were not certain if it was permanent or his memories would come back. In a way it was a blessing. But they knew he needed to have the memories back. They were worried what would happen if they started coming back and he relived the horrors of what Jackal had done to him and now what happened to him.

Severus wiped hair from his eyes. "Your daddy is at the castle right now. He just needed to retrieve a few things prince. He'll be back at your side tomorrow."

Remy was not to be pushed aside from his thoughts. "Papa what aren't you telling me? I want to know why I am here. I want to know why everyone is here."

Everyone saw his eyes continually going to James and Lily. He had not made peace with them until the Christmas of fifth year. It had been after the attack in the woods that James had come to his senses. And when Remy was healing from his rape, that he had been able to mend fences with his adoptive father. No one could miss the pain in the eyes of either James or Lily. They had worked so hard to make things right with Remy. They knew with time it should come back but it hurt.

Severus shook his head. "Sweet heart it would be better if you let the memories come back with time. You were sick and your body needs some time to heal."

Sirius had come over. "We promise when your strength returns your memories will start coming back. And if they don't then we will help. Be patient cub."

His eyes came back from the Potters. He assumed since his sister was there they were here for her. He was a bit surprised to see something he wore looked like pained concern in the eyes of James. He shook them aside. He knew his family would not lie. If they said he'd get his memories back, he would.

Severus took out a bottle. "Prince you are still very weak and you need some rest. Daddy will be home to see you tomorrow morning. Please drink this for Papa."

Remy hated potions but his head was pounding. "Okay Papa."

Relief was not missed by Remy in the eyes of his Papa as he drank down the potion. His papa brushed more of his hair from his face and kissed his head as he had done when he was little. Remy clutched at his hand and at Draco's as he started to drift off.

Before he fell into sleep though he saw something. "Drake what is that ring?"

Draco looked at the ring Remy had given him Valentine's Day of fifth year. "A gift from you Remy. See you have one of your own on your hand."

As his eyes were closing Remy noticed Draco was telling the truth. He had no idea where the ring had come from. He could see the tears in Draco's eyes. Had he forgotten something special between the two of them? He wanted to reach out and comfort his boyfriend as he hated seeing him in tears. But he was so exhausted that the potion worked quickly on him and he soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

Lucius put a hand on his son's shoulder. "It is just the stress. When he has time to recover he will get back his memories Draco."

Draco knew his dad was right. "At least he is into our fifth year and knows he loves me. I don't think I could take if it was a year earlier."

Though the feelings had been noticed by others, before Christmas of fourth year Remy and Draco had never acknowledged them. It was painful enough for Draco knowing that the love of his life had partial amnesia. It would have been worse if he forgot their entire relationship. A year and some was painful enough as it was.

Chloe was the one who found some reassuring words. "You are his soul mate and brought him back Draco. Even if some memories are lost, that love is still strong."

Draco kissed the ring on his boyfriend's hand. "Your sister is right Remy. I know you love me, even in your stage of memories. We are connected always

Watching Draco by Remy's side there were tears in everyone's eyes. They could not even start to imagine what Draco was going through. Not one of them could imagine their other half suddenly forgetting a year of their lives together. And especially this early on in their relations.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus returned early the next morning and when he saw the looks in his husband and everyone else's faces his heart lurched. They would have sent word if Remy had gone into a coma or something but he knew there was something they were not telling him about his son.

Severus kissed him. "Our son has woken up. But unfortunately he has lost over a year of his memories."

Remus sunk down into a chair and instantly understood the look of shock in their faces. "A year?"

He listened as they explained that it seemed he was back early in his fifth year from the fact he was speaking of duelling practice with Jackal without any fear. There were a lot of horrible things that had happened to their son in that time including being raped and two attempts, one before and one after. But there were also good things. There was also his graduation from NEWTS, there was being a licensed animagus and of course mile stones of his love. Remus noticed Draco was not there.

Lucius had other news. "I might be starting a school here. Word arrived that Amelia's family was attacked. No one was killed but Susan's life is thought to be at risk."

Severus explained to his husband. "Neville was already coming and I told Lucius he might have a school on his hands."

Really Luna and Hannah would be the only ones missing from the childhood group, and Hermione since school started. For now they were hoping the manor would continue to be safe enough. Remy was in no shape to be moved. And with his memories where they were he needed everyone around. He would have a hard enough time as the bad memories came flooding back to him. Though one or both of his dads would have gone to Potter castle he would need all the comfort he could.

Dobby appeared moments later. "Master Draco ask me to get you. Master Draco be saying Master Remy needs his dads."

Severus stood up. "He should have been out from the potion for another few hours."

As they raced up stairs they knew it must have been bad. They knew that Remy had been able to wake up from a sleeping potion before. But only when he was suffering from an intense nightmare. Added to it that Draco had sent a house elf for them, they knew it was bad. Their hearts were in their stomachs when they entered the bedroom. Remy was up against the head board of his bed jerking and crying refusing any physical contact with Draco.

Remus sunk down on the bed. "Hey cub you have no idea how good it is for daddy to see you awake. Did you have a bad dream?"

Remy looked up and threw himself into his dad's arms. "Daddy. He attacked me. He was going to kill her and he...

Realizing with a wrench of their hearts that their son had remembered being raped by Jackal his dads shared a look. They understood Draco's reaction now. Remy had not allowed his beloved boyfriend near him for weeks after. It had been very slow getting him back to where he felt comfortable with contact with another man other then his dads.

Remy looked up. "Is that why I am here? Why don't I remember anything before the attack daddy?"

Remus shook his head. "Sweet hear that was some time ago. I know it is scary but we got you through it the first time and we will again. I promise cub."

Of all of the memories to come back first the rape had definitely not been one they would have chosen. Watching him cling to Remus, Severus remembered all to clearly the fear of the last time. He knew Remy would not have the physical pain of the rape to deal with this time around but the memories were fresh. He had received some slight anal tearing from Rodolphus but the man had barely started and Poppy had managed to heal it before Remy woke.

Remy looked over at Draco and then back at his dads. "Daddy I..."

Severus understood and went over to Draco. "Come on Draco you need some breakfast. Besides a few more friends will be arriving soon."

Though he knew the arrival of Susan and Neville would be no comfort to Draco he needed a distraction. This was going to take its toll on Draco more then anyone. The original rape and pill away by Remy had nearly devastated Draco. He understood. He knew what his boyfriend suffered and could not hold it against him. But still not being able to hold Remy and comfort his tears and his pain was too much. They hoped this time having Blaise and a few others might help in time.

The door opened as they made it to the main floor and to their surprise Albus entered. Severus smirked. "I thought we made it clear you were not welcome here."

Albus sighed. "You did but I believe you are expecting the two I brought. I didn't think it was safe to have you sneak them away as you did Draco and Blaise."

They knew from Filius that Albus had been irate and had destroyed half his office. He had been hoping to convince Remy to come back with Draco. They had recently heard rumours that the Weasley kids had been taken from school as well. They weren't sure but by the sounds of it Ginny at least had been sent to France to live with the Delacaurs until it was safe since Bill was engaged to Fleur. Ron they had not heard about.

Susan came in followed by Neville and she threw herself at Draco, obviously told. "How is he?"

Draco hugged her for he knew she cared as deeply about Remy as he did. He explained about the amnesia. "He just remembered what happened with Jackal..."

Knowing all too well how Draco had been not able to be close to Remy after the rape, Susan understood the pain. Susan shared a look with Severus. He nodded up the stairs. He thought Susan would likely be a lot of comfort to his son. He had to admit before Remy admitted he was gay he was one who thought Susan might be his daughter in law one day. As Remy and Susan put it though they were sister and brother. Their bond was stronger the Remy had with any friends, male or female. She was nearly as close to him as Chloe. They did not share the magical connection but on the normal level they probably were.

Neville came over to Draco. "Hermione and Luna are the only ones of our group left. Gran says though if more people keep leaving..."

Severus saw the looks that Albus was shooting at the boys. "Draco why don't you take Neville up to where he will be staying. An elf with unshrink his trunk for him."

Seeming to notice the headmaster for the first time the two boys nodded and headed for the stairs. Severus could see from the look on Albus, Neville was not far from the truth. If the Weasleys had removed their kids and the ones here, word would soon start spreading. Albus would be forced to step down eventually.

Albus finally spoke. "Has your husband finally retrieved the sword? I really must insist I be given it. The sword belongs in the school and I located another horcrux."

Severus snarled. "So much for your claim you could not find them unless you had my son and his sister. Realized you couldn't be lazy any more?"

In reality Albus had some of the information from the blasted twins before they left. And it seemed after finding one horcrux it was easier to find more. He could not honestly take all the credit for with a bit of persuasion he had help from Horace but he was not about to admit that to this man.

Albus took out another box. "I have heard what condition your son is in, it seems Fawkes decided to gloat before leaving me for good. I demand to have the ring and..."

Severus grabbed him by the neck. "You don't demand anything old man. The sword does not belong to you or the school and you know it."

They had their suspicions the old meddling coot had known that the Blacks were the last of the line of Gryffindor. If Remy, his dad and Uncle were to die it would go to a junior branch which would be Andromeda and Tonks. The sword had been lost for generations until Remy had pulled it from the sorting hat.

Severus took the box from the man. "We will add this to the safe till Remy is ready. And don't think old coot we're not aware you knew our son was a Gryffindor."

Albus shrugged. "Oh there were always rumours about the Blacks. And I admit when he drew the sword from the hat it confirmed them. But what does that matter?"

Though one heir alone was no threat to the headmaster, only all four heirs could claim the school together and with two died out that was impossible, Albus was all too aware of the prophecy of the true heir of Godric. Shortly after his death it was said from his line of decedents would come an heir with his power, the power of Merlin himself, a wizard with the power to finally end the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor forever. Their son had already proven that true.

Albus turned to leave. "I was trying to protect your son. Chloe is the chosen one, she will defeat Voldemort. All the truth would do is make your son a target.

Severus sneered. "And you have not made him one? He is the one who is in a bed once again because of your schemes. I'd tell you to thank Fawkes but I guess...'

The headmaster stormed out before the thought was finished. The phoenix had finally flown the coop all together. Severus knew they needed to contact Ewan, Filius and even Horace and find out what happened. Albus must have done something in searching for the horcrux, something finally bad enough Fawkes had left him.

Remus came to his side. "Our son is that prophecy. It may be Chloe who can survive the killing curse and kill him, but our son has the power for the horcruxes."

Severus kissed him. "The power of those is too great. Their evil will start seeping even with the charms. Our son has a purity of aura so strong he can withstand."

Fawkes was drawn to him for like Merlin and Godric; Remy was as close to pure magic as a human could be. He was the human form of Fawkes. Core magic was magic from the very depth of one's soul. Remy was not destined to kill Voldemort for he was a being of nearly absolute light and it would destroy his aura. He was meant to aid his sister. He was meant to find the horcruxes and destroy them. He was meant through his bond to help fight but not be the hero in the end.

Remus touched the phoenix pendent. "I never imagined out son when we adopted him could be the reincarnation of Merlin. Hs is not a member of the order, he is it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Susan came into the room where Remy had sat curled up with his dad. She had never seen him so scared before. She had head about his rape and the weeks of hard recovery but she had never witnessed this. She had seen her friend sick or hut but never this bad before.

Remus looked up. "Susan, I was told when I returned this morning you'd be coming. I think my son could use your comfort right now."

Susan sunk down onto the bed next to Remy and whispered to Remus. "The headmaster brought us. Your husband is dealing with him as we speak."

She knew after what happened for her Aunt had sent word, that both his dads would want to confront him. They had nearly not been able to get through the gates but Susan had sent for Dobby who had made the wards as well as guards let them through. The headmaster had been told quite clearly he was no longer welcome here.

Remus kissed his son. "Cub daddy is just going to make sure that your father is able to help Albus. I will be back right away prince. Susan is here."

Remy slowly nodded. " Okay daddy."

They had not told Remy anything so he was not aware that Albus was not welcome there so Susan knew not to draw attention to it. Remus told her that Narcissa and Lily were both close and Kreacher could be sent for if one was needed. The little house elf had been brought back for like last time, he was the only one Remy seemed comfortable at all around.

Susan collected him into her arms. "I am so sorry Remy. I wish I could have been here sooner for you. I can't believe you went through all of this."

Remy clutched at her. "It hurt so bad Susan. It hurt so bad. I can't close my eyes without feeling him or seeing him inside of me..."

He had never even last time been able to tell Chloe any details. She had seen a lot before she was passed out but he could not speak of it to her. Susan was different. He loved her like a sister but she was not a kid sister in the way he looked at Chloe. He had always needed to protect Chloe physically. And he had always seen her as a baby sister needing to be protected. He knew Susan could protect herself. It did not mean he cared any less for her and he would have done anything to keep her safe but he also knew she could handle such things.

She saw Draco standing in the door and though not mentioning that she did say. "You know Draco loves you more then life. He just wants to be here to help you."

Remy looked down at the ring. "I still don't know when we gave each other these. I am scared I am forgetting something and hurting him. I love him so much."

Comforting him she assured Remy that Draco understood he had slight amnesia. She knew when they had given each other the rings and that they were from the centaurs. She also knew that Draco could have handled the pain of him not remembering the ring. It was Remy's pulling away from him that was hurting. She loved Draco as one of her best friends and her heart went out to him. But she also knew for Remy it felt like the rape just happened and right now he was the main concern.

She touched the ring. "It was a symbol of his love and loyalty. He is not going any where. When you're ready for a bit more company he will be here by your side."


	119. the locket and the chalice

It had been three days since Remy had woken and his memories had started coming back. He still had no memories of his most recent attack. Draco was just relived he was into the school year they were in. He was still a bit withdrawn physically from Draco for though he knew time has past, the old memories were still so fresh. Lily and James though had been relieved that Remy remembered the good relationship they had managed to start.

Remy was curled up on the fourth morning going over ancient runes when Draco came in the door. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Remy looked up and smiled. "Already finished your studies for the morning? I think I could handle some company from you."

Happy to see no tension in the form of his boyfriend Draco sank down to sit with him on the window seat. He was a bit surprised when Remy took his hand with the ring and entwined their hands and rested his head back against Draco.

Draco kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "I have missed this Remy."

Remy nodded. "I have to. I am so lucky to have an amazing boyfriend like you. I know how hard this has been for you for the second time around."

Draco squeezed his hand. "I love you and it doesn't matter to me how long it takes for us to get back there. I am just happy you are letting me get close again."

The physical distance had been hard on Draco. It was the only the day before that he was allowed to hold hands with Remy. He was worried though still. Remy still; had one nightmare of a memory left to go through. He was starting to recover from reliving the memories of his first rape. He was scared how he would deal now.

Remy looked at Draco. "Do you think I could come down with you for lunch? I have been going stir crazy being stuck here in the room."

Draco helped him to his feet. "I am sure your dads and my parents would love to see you at the table. We have missed your company."

His friends had come to visit as often as he would permit but it had not been often especially for Neville and Blaise. Lily, Narcissa and his dads were his regular company from the start, and Uncle Sirius when he was there. No one had told him why his Uncle had not been around often. He assumed it was because as an auror as well as a member of the order his Uncle must have been extremely busy.

When they got down stairs though he was surprised when he heard voices. "That is Uncle Sirius but who is the man he is talking to?"

Draco tried not to look to pale. "That is..."

His answer got cut off when the man turned around and Remy got a full look of him. Remy had of course met his Uncle Regulus. It was the man who saved him first from Rodolphus and then with a blood transfusion later. But he had no memories of it. For Remy his Uncle had been dead since he was a little baby.

Sirius' voice cut through the room. "I know Reg but if we do not destroy them soon you know those charms are not going to hold."

Regulus' answered. "We agreed that it was Remy who had the right to destroy them Sirius. He destroyed the diary and he almost died getting us the ring."

The words hit home for Remy and before Draco could react his boyfriend had gone absolutely rigid. He held Remy by the arm but Remy jerked away and he knew suddenly that the memories were flooding back. It was like when Remy had remembered when he was raped.

Draco called in the room. "Sirius please come out here. Please Remy needs you."

Sirius bolted out of the room and he knew the second he saw his son what had happened. "He is remembering isn't he?"

Watching as Sirius scooped his unresponsive boyfriend up, Draco followed them into the library and told him what had happened. Regulus paled. He had wanted a chance to meet his nephew but had kept his distance. They thought it was better if his memories came back slowly. They had been worried seeing him would bring it all back. It had not just been his looks but his words that had sent Remy like this but it was enough.

Sirius turned to Draco. "His Papa is down in the lab right now. Can you go get him and tell him what has happened? His dad had to go for Order business."

Draco was reluctant to leave his side but he knew Remy would need his Papa."Okay."

Happy at least one of his Uncles was home he raced from the room. He left Remy for he knew he would be comfortable with his Uncle. He had never wished that the potions room was closer before now. He knew Sirius could have sent a house elf but he knew why he was sent. Sirius was worried about how Remy was going to be.

Severus looked up surprised when Draco appeared. "What happened Draco?"

Draco caught his breath as he had been running. "I brought Remy down for lunch. He saw his Uncle and over heard his talk. The memories from..."

Knowing what Draco was saying Severus panicked. His husband was away for at least a day. He turned off the fires under the cauldrons and put potions in stasis. He knew like Draco that his son must be bad if Sirius sent Draco away instead of a house elf to bring him. He wished that Lily and James were still there and even Narcissa was not home that afternoon. He would send an elf to find the Malfoys and Lily.

Draco was already heading back out of the room. "He has never met his Uncle except that night. I know Sirius is there but he should have sent Reg."

Severus squeezed his shoulder. "You know my son's Uncle cares about you to. I think he was just worried you'd be scared. Reg can handle things better."

Draco sighed. "I know. I have worked in the infirmary, I want to be a healer but when it is someone that I love..."

It was the same thing that Sirius and Moody often said. Being aurors they dealt with crimes all the time. But when someone they loved was hurt it was different. Even Moody had been affected by the attacks on Remy. There was something about his son that brought out the paternal instinct in the oddest of people. They just wished it had worked its magic on Albus. The headmaster oddly enough for a man who had dedicated his life to a school for centuries was the only one who wasn't.

Severus saw Chloe who had come in with her mother, Lily and James having taken her home for a few days. "I am glad you are here. We were not..."

Chloe cut him off. "I ha a feeling something was wrong with my brother. Ever since we brought him back I have been able to sense him even more then ever."

She had a stronger bond with Remy and it had been worrying her parents. Lily and James both loved Remy but Chloe was their daughter. She had been anxious. The day away seemed to have done her some good. He was a bit surprised though she had come back so quick as the memories had just come.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius held his son in his arms as Remy was rocking back and forth in them. His son was lost in the memory of what happened. The odd word though slipped out. He kept looking at his brother. He hoped that they could get through to him. They had prayed his memories would come back soon but they were still worried.

Remy seemed to notice for the first time the man across from him. "You're Uncle Siri's brother? You saved me from being raped again."

Regulus reached out tentatively and squeezed his hand. "I am. I am your Uncle Regulus, Reggie as my brother calls me. I am glad I was able to save you."

They could see Remy looking back and forth between the two brothers. Sirius had told him his brother was a Death Eater. Remy remembered the cabin but had not had any explanation. He had no idea his Uncle knew who he was, or that he had been a spy.

Severus entered the room before they could explain and sunk down with his son, Chloe close behind. "Hey cub, your boyfriend tells me your memories are all back."

Remy nodded. "They are Papa. I want to know how it happened. I don't understand how Uncle Reggie is still alive. And what happened to the horcrux."

They explained everything that they knew from the activation of his pendent. Regulus explained that he had been a spy and that he knew he was Harry. He had been trying to keep his nephew safe for years. They slowly explained what had happened with his rescue and since.

Regulus smiled. "I have hoped it would be safe for me to come back from the dead. I have missed my brother and always wanted to get to know my nephew for real."

Sirius explained. "I have been handling my brother with the ministry. It is why I have been gone. We managed to get him an official pardon. He is a free man."

It had not been that hard. He had never been much of a Death Eater from the start. He had never killed or raped anyone. As long as he took an oath on his magic he had been freed. His role in saving Remy had helped. Cornelius was never fond of Chloe but he had helped Remy over the years. Since the Malfoys and Severus had taken oaths on their magic so they were not effected by the dark mark, so Reggie had done the same.

Sirius disappeared and returned with the sword of Gryffindor. "The horcruxes are here at the house Remy. With the sword you should be able to destroy them."

Remy took his sword. "I never imagined when I used this to destroy that diary what I was doing. I was just trying to save the school from the snake."

Regulus smiled. "Your bravery in the chamber not only saved the school back then but will save many now. It has the blood to destroy a horcrux."

He watched as his Uncle went over to the wall where he knew there was a safe. He knew from his Uncle Lucius that they kept some important papers there. He was surprised when Sirius was able to open it. He watched as two identical boxes were withdrawn but his Uncle kept his distance.

Sirius placed them down on the table. "You need to pierce them with the sword the moment we open the box or the rest of us might be poisoned from it."

Severus saw his son was confused. "We will explain when it is done but we need these to be destroyed soon. The seals have been failing on the box."

The others backed off as Remy reached down. He was not sure how to open the box but before his hands even came in contact a warm light came from his hands and surrounded the box. The lid opened and he saw the ring they had been searching for, lying inside the box. Remy removed the sword from its scabbard and pierced the stone on the ring. A horrible piercing shriek filled the room but the sound soon disappeared and Remy could see the black magic dissipate.

Remy looked up from the other box. "There is something wrong with the other box."

Severus looked up confused. "There are the same charms from Albus."

He wasn't sure why but Remy knew there was something different. His dad was right. The charms were the same. But he could sense the magic beneath it. He had sensed the magic of the ring. It was the reason he had warned the headmaster against opening the box. There was something so different about this.

Remy looked up. "I don't think this is a horcrux. There is something dark about the magic but not like the ring or the diary. Something is very different here."

Sirius spoke up. "Open the box and destroy it. If it is not a horcrux we can take a look at it but we need to see what is going on here."

Agreeing with his Uncle Remy bent down and opened the lid. He found a strange locket with an S on it but it still felt wrong. When he took out the sword he pierced it but nothing happened save for a small dent in the metal.

Regulus came over and looked in shock. "The locket? That is what that blasted locket was about. I have it."

Remy looked at his Uncle surprised. "What do you mean that you have the locket Uncle Reg?"

Sitting his nephew down Regulus explained. Kreacher had been borrowed to go with the Dark Lord. Regulus had not known what it was. He had gone back there. He had taken the locket from the bowl. He had managed to replace it with a fake and the Dark Lord had never known or at least as far as Regulus knew he had not. He had been forced to fake his death a few months later.

Sirius looked at his brother after using magic to dispose of the shard of ring. "Where is it?"

Regulus smiled. "It was in the trophy case at the house. I had a special spell added to it to disguise it. It should still be there."

They knew that they needed to destroy it. The best way was for them to be able to destroy it there. The cupboard it was in had spells similar but stronger then the charms which had bee used on the ring. It kept the dark magic from the Black family collection from seeping out. There was far too many dangerous pieces.

Remy stood. "I am coming with you to destroy the locket."

Severus was about to argue but Sirius nodded. "Your son just proved once again he has the ability to fight this. We promise to keep your son safe while we are gone."

Looking at his son Severus was not sure. Remy had not left the house since he had been attacked. He knew Sirius and his brother would protect Remy. Reg had taken the oath on his magic already but he was still scared. He knew his husband would never have agreed to it either. He could see his son had his heart set on this.

Severus kissed his son. "I will let you go but you are to keep close to both of your Uncles. You are to be as careful as possible and take this portkey with you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy was not sure why he had insisted on going. Honestly he was likely as scared to go s his dad had been to send him. But he knew from what his Uncles had said that there was a risk for anyone else to touch it. When they entered the house something was bothering him.

Remy turned to look at his Uncles. "Why did you say that everyone else would be poisoned but not me? I don't get this."

Sirius ushered him towards the sitting room. "We will explain when you are safe at home. For now just understand it has to do with your core magic abilities."

Before this year he would never have even known what those words had meant but he had heard them so many times. He understood that it was the magic that gave him his ability that saved his Papa and Uncle Sirius in he ministry. He remembered the warm light feeling he felt when he opened the boxed and knew it had to do with it. He would not allow them to avoid the questions when he got home. For now he understood though the need to get home and was anxious himself to do so.

Regulus pointed his wand at the front of one of the cabinets and opened it. "There it is."

Sirius shook his head. "That looks nothing like the locket. Besides I remember mom used to wear that blasted thing on her pearls."

Sharking his head Regulus explained he had done a switch. He did not want anyone to become suspicious of the locket being in there. He made it look like some old locket his mother had worn. He had cast a charm on it so that his mother would decide to wear something else every time she reached for it.

Remy nodded. "He is right Uncle Sirius. I can feel the same magic coursing from it as from the ring. I need to destroy it soon. He magic was leaking worse."

Sirius handed him his sword. "This house had always been full of such dark magic. I assume no one would ever have felt the difference."

Remy took out the sword and as he felt the sane warm light that filled him when he was piercing the ring. When he pierced the ring the same scream filled the room but there was also this strange whistling sound and the cupboard began to rock and shake. When it quieted and the cupboard stopped shaking he stared.

He looked at his Uncles. "All of the dark magic in the house and the cupboard is gone. I can feel it, it feels like light."

Sirius nodded. "I have no idea how you did that Remy. It was incredible. I think we need to get you home now."

They were about to leave when Regulus thought of something. Sirius and Remy reluctantly headed up the stairs to the hall where the painting of Wallburga hang. Remy remembered being so scared of the painting when he was little. The woman had always screamed at him when he came to stay here dull full moons.

Amazingly the painting was not screaming and she almost seemed smiling, definitely smiling when she saw her younger son. "Regulus, my son you're alive?"

Regulus nodded. "Yes mother. I know you are but a painting but since you thought me dead when you passed I thought to come speak to you."

Watching his brother and mother's painting speak Sirius explained that the painting had seemingly been affected by the dark magic in the house. He was never sure what had created the original dark festering magic within it.

Remy thought of something and asked his Uncles. "Do you know any of the other horcruxes?"

Sirius nodded. "There is the cup of Helga and the crown of Rowena or so we believe. Why?"

He was not sure but there had been something about the cabinet. There had been charms on the locket which limited how much spread. He had felt intensity though as if there had been two, or at least the traces of a second one there. He had not destroyed another horcrux in the house so it must be gone.

He looked at the painting. "Grandmother Wallburga I need to ask you. Was there a chalice or some kind of tiara in the cabinet downstairs?"

Wallburga's picture turned to him. "My dear grandson, there was my boy. There was an old chalice. The Lestranges though took it years ago for safe keeping."

The woman explained that she was growing old and had taken it to their safe at the bank. The chalice had bee in their home for many years. They realized Tom must have given it to Orion Black after keeping it. The magic had been leaking out and infecting the house for decades. The charms stopped it from infecting the people.

Sirius turned to his brother and son. "We need to get out of here. We will see if the Malfoys are able to access the vaults."

Before they could leave though Kreacher appeared. "Lord Black, Master Regulus and Master Remus Black be in danger. Masters get out. Intruder be in house."

Sirius had changed the wards recently since everything had gone down with the headmaster. He had permitted the order to use the house before but he had changed it so like the Potter Castle wards, only the family or those who were permitted to enter the house could enter.

Albus Dumbledore appeared in the doorway. "I was hoping you'd still be here when I came. I really must insist Remy that you return to the school with me."


	120. sending Albus a message

Albus appeared in the doorway. "I was hoping you'd still be here when I came. I really must insist Remy that you return to the school with me."

Sirius looked at his son. "Remy take the portkey your father gave you and go home. Now Remy."

Albus laughed. "You really think I did not take care of that before I came. Your wards were no match for me Sirius. And you won't break mine."

Trying his portkey which he had already activated Remy found the headmaster was right. He looked at his Uncles and nodded. His hands had gone to his pendent but if the headmaster had his own wards up he knew the chance that help would come in time was slim.

Regulus pulled his nephew behind him. "You are not taking him any where Albus. You will have to kill us both before we allow you to take him."

Albus smirked. "Do you really think that I won't? I have made it clear that I am willing to make sacrifices to win this war. No one will miss scum like you."

Blood pumping Remy's head felt like it was pounding. Something kept coming to him but he was not sure what. The sword was still in his hand. He knew something was coursing through him. The magic that he had sensed before in the house was there but had changed. No longer clogged with black magic but still there.

Remy turned and looked at his Grandmother's painting. "Is there magic of the Gryffindors in this house some where?"

Wallburga smiled and nodded. "The cornerstone of the manor was from Gryffindor castle. All Black homes have one. You know what to do my grandson."

Remy had no idea what she meant but he drew the sword back from the scabbard. He had no idea what else to do. It was his link to their blood. He focussed on the sword but also on his father and his Uncle. He knew for right now Sirius was his father; he needed him to be his father. He closed his eyes and he could see the magic of the house coursing through it. He could see the near blue prints of the house and the corner stone there. Channelling his energy he focussed on the wards, the false wards, created by Albus. They were like an attacking magic. They did not belong here they were invaders here. He drew upon the wards of the blood of the Gryffindors, wars not even Sirius had been able to summon. He could not summon them before for they were attached to the pure magic, the light magic.

Albus was shocked when Sirius and Regulus both disappeared. "What are you playing at? I know those two would never leave without you."

Remy smirked. "I sent them home. I need the house clear before I make you leave it. I will not risk my father and Uncle."

The headmaster could not help it but he started laughing. He had never thought the boy was this stupid. This was something his father would have done or James. But he had been raised by Severus and the sensible marauder. Remy was not this stupid. Remy knew he was no match for the headmaster. He had just handed himself over. Maybe the attack had addled his brains a bit.

Remus seemed to know what he was thinking. "You think after facing six Death Eaters on my own I am scared of you? You're not taking me any where headmaster."

Albus advanced towards him. "I will take you before your back up comes back. Now come quietly Remy and I will not need to stun you. I'll do it. I swear I will."

Remy looked over at his shoulder at his grandmother's painting. He knew that he could do this. He knew why he had not been able to before. He had always fought who he was. He may not be Harry James Potter but he was Sirius' son. He was a Black and he was a Gryffindor. If he was to do this he needed to embrace that. He was still the son of Remus and Severus. That would never change. But he was a Black and it was his Black heritage which would protect him now.

Remy channelled his energy as he once did into his centaur bow into his sword. "You should have known better then to corner me in my family home."

Albus smirked. "This home if full of nothing but stinking black magic. We both know you can not channel it too long with your core magic."

Remy smirked. "I learned a new little secret, I can sense and destroy dark magic headmaster. It's gone from here. Now I give you one last warning. Get out."

The headmaster just laughed. "You are needed to win this war Remus. I need you and your sister back. Too many students have been leaving the school now."

Closing his eyes Remy focussed as he had when his father and his Uncle had been forced to apparate back to Malfoy manor. What none of them had seen was that Remy had attached his portkey to his father who was holding his Uncle by the arm at the time. He had been able to direct them through that. He did not know where he could send the headmaster or if this would work. He had been scared where he would send them if he left his Uncle and father behind. He focussed his mind and as he opened his eyes the headmaster vanished in a puff.

He sank down on the carpet looking at the painting. "How did I do that grandmother?"

Wallburga smiled. "You are the true heir of Gryffindor in more then one way. All our homes were built with those stones to protect and guard our clan."

Gryffindor castle had wards unlike anything ever known before. The castle could only be located by members of the family. The wards were stronger then Hogwarts and Gringotts combined. The homes used the stones so that if the family was ever attacked they could make the homes like some incredible fortress.

Sirius came bursting back into the house with Remy's dads and Lucius with him. "Remy, what the hell did you do? How did you send us away? Why?"

Remy fell shaking into his Papa's arms but he managed to explain what happened as best as he could. "I wanted to protect you. I didn't know what would happen."

Sirius knelt with his son. "I understand. I know you were just trying to protect your Uncle and me. That portkey should never have worked to get us out."

They explained as they headed out for they needed to get him back to the manor. He had brought down the wards but the portkey was a personal one. It was programmed by Severus. It was not common but there were ones that instead of made for a person were made for a person. The portkey was made for Remy. It could be set for any location with the right spell but it only worked for Remy. He had some how corrupted the magic and forced it to take his dad and Uncle instead.

At the manor Remy looked at his dads. "Where did I send the headmaster? You don't think I killed him. I mean I was scared and he was going to..."

Severus stopped him. "No. He is not dead. The order pendants are attached to his. You did not mean to hurt him even when scared. Your magic is light magic."

They knew he was scared and they needed to find out if the headmaster was okay. They knew that Remy would never mean to harm anyone. His magic was almost pure light but it was untrained. There was a chance that he with the best and purest of intentions, to protect those he loved, had done something.

Remus took his son by the arm. "Draco and the others are worried about you. Why don't you go inside? We promise you that you did not kill him."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The headmaster was irate. He had no idea how he managed to get here. There was only one being that could come through the wards in apparition and that was Fawkes. Only phoenixes had the power. The wards of Hogwarts were pure light. Only beings of absolute purity could enter the wards through apparition. Portkeys worked in certain areas where the wards were weakened but even they were rare. No human alive was pure as a phoenix. There was no chance the boy was.

Moody walked into his office. "You're alive? I guess I can send word to the manor and assure them you are safe. I am not sure why they were worried at all."

The headmaster glared. "I have been the head of this order for years. I don't understand why you are so angry. That child is needed back here for the war."

There was a day when the likes of Moody would have done the same. He had lost half his body to catching Death Eaters. He would have sacrificed it all. He had never been one to back down from any kind of challenge. He did not know what that stupid child could do to so many people.

Alastor smirked. "You're just angry because half the students are threatening to leave. Since the Golden girl ahs been removed from the school it has gone down."

Albus laughed. "She will come back soon enough. If Remy is as powerful as I just saw he was, he needs to be trained. If he comes back Chloe will as well."

There was no one that knew Chloe was with the Malfoys. The Potters had claimed they had taken their daughter home. The only kids at the manor who did not know Remy and her were brother and sister were Blaise and Susan. Because the manor was being used as the headquarters of the order now. It was believed it to be safer for all their kids to be there. The entire order lived there when they were not away on missions. Since James and Lily were living there, obviously so would Chloe.

Moody shook his head. "He graduated and he is not coming back here. You would not know anything about light magic. Fawkes even left you."

Albus shook his head. "The phoenix will come back soon enough. We both know Alastor that sometimes when it comes to the war we need to step over lines."

Moody nodded. "Some lines yes when dealing with Voldemort and his men. But not when dealing with our side. Not when it involves innocent children."

Albus pointed towards the door. "There is a school full of innocent children. Would you have them all at risk because of the spawn of a Death Eater?"

Moody smirked. "You know as well as I do that his adoptive father was forced into the mark. And he only remained a spy because of you. Don't play that card."

There were not many who had questioned the headmaster recently. Everyone had believed that Moody was one of his most loyal supporters. They were wrong. The real Moody had his suspicions about the man for a long time. He knew that Albus was not as innocent in the Grindewald issue. He knew Aberforth was right about his brother being involved with that man. Albus may not be a dark wizard but he definitely liked to dance the lines when ever it suited his purposes.

Moody stood. "I told them I would come check for Remy was worried he might have hurt you. Now I have to get back to work. Some actually do it around here."

Albus stood up. "What does that mean Alastor? Are you implying that I am not doing my job?"

Alastor nodded his head. "You keep trying to use children to do your dirty work for you. Get your head out of your ass and start doing your work."

Watching the man leave Albus slammed his hand down on the desk. The man had the audacity to come in here and insinuate he was not doing his work. He was just sensible. Unlike Moody he was not going to give up body parts. He intended to see he lived to the end of this war. He knew he could not defeat Tom. He did not have the power. He knew he needed Remy to destroy the horcruxes and his sister to destroy Tom.

He had done this the wrong way. He went right after Remy. He went in search of Horace but found his lab and apartments empty. "Damn it where is the man?"

Ewan's voice came from behind him. "He left. He heard your last attack on Remy and he left as Moody was in your office. And before you look, so did Filius."

He turned around to look at the damned retired auror and his DADA teacher. He should have known Moody had not come just to see he was okay. He had been a distraction. He had known Albus would head for the people that Remy was closest to in the school. With the Weasleys removed from school and most recently Hermione and Luna, Xeno taking Hermione from the school with him with the permission of the Grangers, there was no one left.

He looked at Ewan. "You might as well leave to. I will replace all three of you. I will not have traitors around here."

Ewan pointed at his bag. "I came only to leave the message. But don't worry we're still in the order. Wouldn't want Voldemort to win because of you."

Watching the man storm off he had every thought to hex him. He was in a foul mood. He did not need Filius or Horace. He could find better replacements. He needed them though as hostages. He needed something in this school to convince Remy to come back. The last of his pawns had slipped through his fingers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus was definitely surprised when he went inside to find that both Hermione and Luna were there. He had never thought they would be removed from the school. His father explained that they had been rescued from the school. He was even more surprised when Horace and Filius came into the room about a half hour after his return to the home. He had been telling his friends about what happened and Hermione and Luna had told him about what had happened with school.

Horace came over to him. "Don't worry my boy before you say it we don't mind leaving for you. When the war is over perhaps we can return to the school."

Severus shrugged. "Well with all the children of the order living here and now Hermione as well, it seems we are in need of some teachers. We have a school here."

Though it had been unintentional it did make some humorous sense to them. The other kids took the teachers and the girls to find a bedroom. Remy was stopped by his dads who wanted to talk to him. They knew that he had a number of questions. They had avoided talking to him when he came home. They had thought he had needed time to adjust to what happened. And they had been speaking for some time.

Remy looked at them. "I want to know how I did that. Grandmother told me about the stone but I still have no idea how I was able to do it or what I did."

Sirius took his hand. "Remy core magic is light magic. Pure light magic does not exist in human form. Usually only in phoenixes and baby unicorns. And in Godric."

There were two humans in history who had the magic. Animagus were never able to take magical creature forms. It was because that magic was so different then the magic of wizards. Normal muggle animals had no magic and the forms were able to take. Merlin and Godric were both believed to be able to take the form of a phoenix. Most people believed they both had phoenixes as pets as they were in all their paintings. Sirius found in the family books, they were the phoenix.

Remy looked at him. "But I am an animagus and I am a dog. I am not a phoenix."

Severus was the one who answered. "Some animagi have more then one form. You were young when you took your old one. You may be able to take a second."

Though they were not absolute pure magic for all humans had two sides to them, they could still channel enough magic to take the form. They did not have the healing powers of a real phoenix, the only real difference. The healing powers came from a purity of heart only human babies had. Remy would have to basically be celibate among other things and never feel anger or other emotions of such for him to be that pure.

Remy was amazed when he learned he had sent the headmaster through the school wards. "So is there a way to find out if I can be a phoenix like Merlin or Godric?"

Severus nodded. "The same way that we found out what your original form is. We will need to use some of your father's blood in the potion though."

They explained that it would add more power and would draw out the phoenix in him if it was there. There was a chance that the potion would just show his dog as before. There was a chance he might be a shifter, that he had a number of natural forms that might show and not the phoenix. The potion would take a few days.

Remy stood and turned to his Papa. "Can we go start brewing the potion?"

Severus stood. "We can. And while we wait your Uncles are going to share more of what they know about your Gryffindor blood with you."

As he followed his dad downstairs he realized he had just received another power. Not if he did not have enough as it was. But it made sense. It made sense how he could sense the dark magic of the horcruxes and the light magic in the house. And the fact that he was not affected. He needed to find out.


	121. destroying a fourth horcrux

The main issue was finding another horcrux. They knew where the third one was located but the question was how to get their hands on it. They knew from the research they could do that it was in the Lestrange vaults.

Severus looked. "By the laws of the bank if the owners of the vaults are criminals they can not access them. Their heirs would inherit them even if not dead."

Remy looked up. "But neither Lestrange brother has any children and both of them are criminals."

There was a smile that passed between Narcissa and her niece Tonks though. They both knew that certain clauses were written into the marriage contract. Rodolphus was the eldest son. The fortune of the Lestranges had legally been added to the dowry of Bella. If there were no Lestranges, the Blacks could claim them. Narcissa and Andromeda were the closest for they were the sisters of Bellatrix.

Lucius looked at his wife. "Andromeda is the older one but she was disowned. You should be able to access your sister's vaults."

Narcissa nodded. "But the moment we do the bank will soon have to notify even if criminals, my sister and her brother in law with her husband dead now."

They knew that the bank did not follow the laws of the ministry to the tee. They would notify even criminals even if they allowed Narcissa to enter. They knew it meant that they were going to have to destroy the horcrux there. They would be able to use a charm to hide the sword. But Remy would need to go with them.

Remus looked at his son. "He has just faced Albus yesterday. I don't really think sending him off to the bank like this would be good for our son."

Remy spoke up. "The headmaster was right on some things and one is that we need to end this war sooner then later. The sooner this is destroyed the better."

They knew once it was destroyed all that there was left were the tiara of Rowena and Nagini from what they knew or believed. No one knew yet where the tiara might have been but they knew when it came down to the final battle the snake would be as always at the side of Voldemort. They could kill it then.

Severus looked at his son. "Are you sure Remy? We can wait a few days."

Remy nodded. "I am sure Papa."

They assured him and his ad who looked more shaken then he was that they would take a number of precautions. He would be in disguises. Severus had a polyjuice potion and intended his son to look like Draco. No one would think it odd that Draco was at the bank with his parents. Lucius and Narcissa as well as Sirius would go. They would also have an escort of some under cover aurors.

Severus brought out the potion and Draco reluctantly added his hair to it. "Remember what you said to my son when Charlie took his shape. Remy will be safe."

Draco kissed him. "I need to get off one more kiss my love before you look like me. It will be just too odd kissing you until the potion wears off."

Knowing what he meant Remy kissed him back. He had to admit it would be odd even for a few hours. He had never thought he would look like his boyfriend. He knew that it was the safest thing for him. And he had to admit he was feeling better with the disguise for he was scared, but still. As he downed the potion he was aware that at least he knew how to act the part. Being friends with Draco since he was one and boyfriends for years. The taste was horrific but a few moments later from the looks on everyone he knew it worked.

Draco looked at him. "Am I really that good looking?"

Remy turned to look at his Papa. "Did you put the wrong hair in or mess up the potion? That or my boyfriend there must have bad eye sight."

Not able to kiss Remy to shut him up for he could not kiss himself Draco gently whacked him in the arm. The sword of Gryffindor had been put under a disillusionment charm but still on his belt. He handed Sirius his wand so his father could make it look like Draco's wand. They could take no chances here.

Remy looked at his Aunt and Uncle. "I knew I was your second son and I want to be your son in law one day but I think we took this to a new level."

Narcissa smiled and hugged him. "If you keep your head down and be careful we might just have to keep you. You know you were always my favourite son."

The joking was seeming odd in this situation but right now they wanted to make certain that Remy was not to nervous as he went into this. They knew that there were still dangers. They hoped they could get down to the vault and back up before the Lestranges were located and contacted. Long before they could get there.

Lucius turned to him before they apparated. "Keep close to me and your Uncle Sirius please. We don't want to lose you again."

Remy nodded. "I have no intention of getting taken again. Trust me Uncle I will stay as close to you as I possibly can."

Severus and Remus had come out with Draco to see them off and they were worried about Remy. They had all watched him recovering the last few days. They all wished he would have insisted on waiting a few extra days to go.

Draco looked at Remy's dads when they were gone. "Could you not have insisted he wait a week or so?"

Severus shook his head. "Remy does not need to be any more scared. If we made it to be a bigger deal he would be more nervous. He needs his head on straight."

He knew Remy's dads were right. He knew that his boyfriend could get nervous easily. He had proven with the duelling training though he worked on it. He had not backed down from the headmaster at Grimmauld. He had known he could do it and had. He had not had people trying to say he could not do it.

Severus led him back towards the house. "You have studies to join in on. Don't worry your parents and Uncle Sirius will get him back to us soon enough."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. They had not wanted to seem in a rush so the group had gone into a few shops before they headed into the bank. They had sent ahead and they were ushered right into the offices of the head goblin.

The goblin smiled. "Lord Malfoy what can I help you with? You know we are happy to offer our services to a client with us as long as you have been."

Narcissa was the one who spoke. "I wish to access the Lestrange vaults. I am the heir since my sister became a criminal and there are things I'd like to collect."

Of course there was paper work which was required. Narcissa handed it over. They had been able to get their hands on easily from the attorneys of course. There was more then enough proof for what they needed to do. The goblin looked them over and nodded.

He stood. "I will have another goblin show you down. I will give you an hour before we notify Lady Lestrange that you have claimed her vaults."

Lucius knew that the goblin was definitely going against policy. "Thank you Lord Grondlac. We appreciate the aid that you have given us."

The goblin nodded. "The Malfoys and Blacks have long been loyal customers. We will do what we can. An hour is the most I can give you."

They hoped that it would be enough and soon followed the goblin that was sent for. The goblin got them into one of the cars and they went into some of the deepest bowels of the bank. Remy had been down there a lot as he was little and the goblins had always given him rides. It had been a few years. He was so anxious about what needed to be done and getting out of there safely that he could not enjoy the ride as he once did. That and maybe it was not as fun as a teenager.

When they came to the vault in question the goblin opened the series of locks "Here you are Lady Malfoy."

Narcissa motioned for her husband and Remy to come with her. "Thank you. We will be collecting a few family heirlooms that belong to the Blacks."

It was true that there were a number and they had been given as part of the dowry. Narcissa did not want the other goblins to be suspicious. Lucius watched Remy who was having trouble locating the chalice at first. There was definitely more then one object with dark magic that was located here in the vaults.

Lucius came to his side. "The goblin is not looking. It should be safe for you to draw your sword. Perhaps if you use it as before, you might find the sword."

Remy drew the sword from his scabbard. "I can sense dark magic but this place is coursing with it every where. I just need to try and find the darkest of it."

He was searching when he finally found among a table of different cups and dishes a strange looking chalice. He noticed the symbol and knew it was the Hufflepuff crest which of course he had seen at school. He could feel the black magic feeling like a disease seeping out of it and he knew that he had found it. He also could recognize the traces of it. It had definitely been in Grimmauld.

He looked up at Sirius and Lucius. "I found it but this thing is going to make the kind of noise that the others did."

Sirius took out his wand and cast a few spells. "That should ensure that no one that is not in the vault can hear it. Go ahead."

Remy took the sword and as he had done with the others he pierced the chalice. A horrible screaming sound filled their ears as the others had done and the cup melted away in front of him. He felt the same aura of light in him he had in Grimmauld and he felt many of the dishes and other items in the vault start rattling and moving. When the light disappeared he felt and he knew he had done what he had back at Grimmauld.

He looked at Narcissa and his father. "I hope you were not attached to any of the heirlooms in here. Any with black magic have lost any of their power."

Narcissa shook her head. "We would not have been interested in any of those. Besides the valuable Black heirlooms would never have been in a dowry."

The real wealth and valuables of the family say in the Black family vault. They would be his when his father died. It was like Grimmauld. The house would never have been given to daughters. Others may but not the real value and real estates. Malfoy manor would always go to the heir of the family as well.

Lucius draw him towards the exit. "We should be going. The goblins have given us some extra time but we really should not risk it any more then we have to."

Remy nodded. "I want to get home. I really want to get home."

They could see as they took the ride back to the ground level and then headed back for the Cauldron that Remy was far more shaken then he let on. He was incredibly brave but he was still sixteen and sometimes showed it more often. The fact he had been kidnapped and then almost a second time in several weeks made it more understandable. They had all been impressed he had been willing to come right away.

They got ready to apparate and Sirius took his son. "I will feel better as well when we get you back home in the manor wards."

Remy nodded, one hand on his wand and the other close to his sword. "Can we head home now please."

He could see when he got home that all of his friends and his dads were relieved when they arrived back. At first no one had even asked about the horcrux. Draco even forgot the fact that Remy still looked like him and kissed him. He knew Draco must have been seriously worried about him.

He looked at the others. "We found the cup. I don't think I'll be Bella's favourite person. I wiped out all the black magic there like I did at Grimmauld."

Regulus had come up with his dads. "I don't think you were her favourite person for a long time especially after her husband. But she will be mad at Draco."

Of course another one of the good things of the disguise was that the enemy still did not know who he was. Well they knew of Remus Snape as he had been kidnapped but they did not know what kind of power he wielded. Chloe was still considered the real power. And there was nothing they wouldn't do to keep it that way.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was looking through some of the papers at his desk when Minerva came in. She was one of the few members of the order still at school. She had become his eyes and ears for him. He had been forbidden from going to Malfoy manor which made it impossible for him to attend Order meetings. He was still actually their leader but most of the order had made it clear that they wanted to limit his role.

He looked at her. "If you have come to complain about the replacements again save it. I found the best replacements I could. Next year we will hire new ones."

Minerva shook her head. "No I have nothing more to say about those three. I still can not believe you hired people barely out of school and with no real training."

He had been desperate to find new teachers. The fact that he had three quit recently had not helped him hire more. He had hired a second year lab tech from the hospital to teach potions and two former students who only graduated in the past two years, to teach charms and DADA. It was the best he could do on no notice.

Minerva handed him a note. "It seems that a fourth horcrux has been found and destroyed. The Malfoys sent word that the chalice of Helga was disposed of."

Albus was relieved that at least it was a bit of good news. "Well at least they are not sitting on their hands. I was worried they would keep that boy behind the walls."

She watched him. Minerva had not been happy about the way that Remy had been handled. She was among the order that was angry with Albus. She had agreed though to stay on good terms to his face with him. The Malfoys and others had wanted to make sure someone watched him for Remy and his sister's safety.

Minerva stood to leave. "Accompanied by a number of people and not one who would have abandoned him at the first sign of danger. There is a real difference."

Albus snarled. "Not you as well Minerva. Is there not one member of this order who has any common sense left other then me? Things had to be done."

Minerva turned to look at him. "He has now destroyed two horcruxes without you dragging him into danger. Things can be done without risking innocent lives."

Albus pointed at the door. "Just get out of here. I am seriously considering a new transfiguration teacher. I don't understand why everyone has gone mad."

Smirking she turned and left. Only one person had gone mad in her mind and he was sitting behind the desk. She was starting to wish she had not been the one to agree to stay. But she knew she was the safest option. Remy was not close enough to her to be convinced to come back to school for her sake. The others would have been used as pawns by the headmaster to get him to return. She knew Albus would not fire her. She was his one last link to the order. If he got rid of her he would lose what semblance of power he seemed to actually have left.

Albus looked at the perch that still remained empty now. "First my pet phoenix abandons me and now the order of the Phoenix. I need to do something soon."


	122. my name is Harry Potter or Black

Remy woke up screaming. He had not had a nightmare like this in years. The only time he had dreams like this in the past had been when he had been near the Potters. But they had been living here in the manor. He had even become close to James. This was worse then anything he remembered before. Remy slipped out of bed into his robe. He knew he needed to talk to someone right now. It was not like back home though where his dads were right across the hall from him. No lights on in the hall Remy stumbled across the hall. He knew the doors all belonged to his dads or his Uncles and Aunt.

Moments after he knocked on the door a voice came. "Come in."

Remy looked in and he was a bit surprised when he realized he had come into his Uncle Reg's room. "Sorry. I guess I went to the wrong door."

He had realized he was actually two doors over for he knew Reg was next to his Uncle Sirius who was beside his dads. He had gone much further down the hall then he realized and realized he was a bit more shaken then he had thought he was.

Regulus stopped him. "It's okay Remy. You know if you need someone to talk to about your bad dream, you can come talk to me."

Remy was a bit confused at how his Uncle knew. "I don't want to disturb your sleep."

Shaking his head Regulus motioned for him to come over. He had suffered bad dreams for years himself. He had been tortured by the things he had been forced to do when he was a Death Eater. He kept telling himself much of it had saved lives including this boy but it still haunted his dreams at night.

Regulus looked at him. "I know a lot about bad dreams. You're my nephew and I care about you. If you want your dads I understand but I am here if you want."

Remy stayed in place on the bed. "I guess since you're already awake I could maybe talk to you. I mean I don't know if I could go to sleep other wise."

After a few more moments of coaxing he got Remy to tell him about his dream. Most of it seemed to be a mix of all old memories including his rape and two attempts of rape on him, the history with the Potters and the rest. Regulus was not surprised. The adults had been surprised Harry had not had nightmares before. They had been worried since many of his recent bad memories had come flooding back to him, he might have trouble processing them all.

Regulus squeezed his hand. "You know I have been watching you since you were born. I have never seen such an amazingly brave young man as you are."

Remy was shaking. "Brave? I am still coming in and waking people with bad dreams. How brave is that?"

Shaking his head it always amazed Regulus how humble he was. He had not known Remy as the others did. He only watched from a distance. But even he had seen this young man and how he never realized how amazing he was. He never took credit for the lives he saved or the power he had. Even in things like quidditch he was. There were grown wizards who could only hope to have half his power when they were eighty but he still thought that it was more luck and the back up he got.

Reg stopped him. "You have faced things that would have scared even me or my brother. You have taken on things that aurors haven't. You have every right to be scared sometimes."

Remy looked at the door. "Everyone expects me to be so strong. Even my dads, and Draco. I know it scares them when I am shaken by things."

That had not gone unnoticed. He had heard Remy's dads comment that they sometimes forgot their son was not even seventeen yet. He may have been an animagus and legal to do magic outside school now but he was still only sixteen years old. He had faced a basilisk when he was eleven, he had faced a killer at twelve, and he had saved his own fathers from Death Eaters when he was fourteen. It was understandable why many forget he was still very much a teenager.

He pulled his nephew into a hug. "You ever need someone to talk to you can come to me. You never have to be worried about being brave for me Remy. Never."

Remy was uncertain. "I know you're my Uncle and I know that you love me but I am not sure."

He understood his nephew more then Remy would think. He understood that Remy was worried about his dads. He had seen the way Remy looked at his dads every time he spent time with Sirius or with him now. It had been three days since they came with the bank and they had been spending more time with them together. He knew that Remy felt like he was betraying his dads. They had taken him kin when he was a badly abused and then abandoned baby. He owed them his life.

Regulus voiced it. "Your dads are not going to be hurt from you getting close to us. You are entitled to three dads. Being close to Siri does not take away from them."

Remy looked up in surprise. "How...?"

Regulus finished for him. "Did I know? I am not blind. I see the worry in your eyes when you are with us and your dads come in. They are happy for you Remy."

Remy was not certain. "They always wanted kids. They took me in. I would have been in an orphanage. I don't want them to think I don't need or want them."

Pulling his nephew in close Regulus assured him his dads would never think that. They knew he loved them more then life. They knew they would be the one to walk him down the aisle, would be the ones his kids called Grandpa and that he shared everything with. But that did not mean he could not have Sirius as well. Sirius was not the one who abandoned him or hurt him. He had known his son was better off with them then with him. He always loved Remy.

Reg looked at the wall to his brother's room. "He was wrong. He would have been a good dad. He wanted to give you the best life possible. But he always wanted you."

Remy had tears in his eyes. "I know. He has always been an amazing Uncle other then when he and Moody locked me up. But he did give me up."

Regulus dried his tears. "I am not suggesting you give up your dad and let Sirius raise you. But he is your father too. And it would mean a lot to have you as well."

Talking for a time he was gentle but tried to help Remy see. He could have Sirius as a third dad. He had seen that. When they had been at Grimmauld he embraced it. He embraced being a Black. He had realized that he could be Sirius' so and still be Remus Snape. He did not need to go back to being Harry to be a part of Sirius.

Remy stood. "I need to get back to bed but I promise to think about it. I love him. And more then as an Uncle. I just don't want to hurt them. Any of them."

Regulus led him to the door. "Sirius knows he will never be your dad, you have two. But he wants to still be your father. None of them will hurt if you're happy."

When he returned to bed his Uncle's words rung through his head. His dads had not been hurt when he got closer to James. Maybe his Uncle was right. He could have two dads, could he not have three? His Uncle was right. Sirius had his fault but he would have been a good dad. Remy was happy he had made the choice he had for he could not imagine not growing up with his Daddy and Papa but he also felt sorrow for his Uncle. He had never given himself enough credit as a father figure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Remy slept a bit later then usual after the bad dream but no one seemed to notice or mind. He wondered if his Uncle told them about the dream. He had shown up as breakfast was ending. His Papa had asked him if he was okay but nothing more then that. He looked at his dads though after breakfast and Sirius.

He finally got up the courage to ask them. "Can I talk to the three of you?"

Severus smiled and nodded. "You know that we always are here to talk to cub. Come on and we will the three of us go into the library for a bit."

They were a bit surprised by his request but his dads and Sirius stood with him. Draco looked a bit confused. Regulus seemed to know what it was about. He sent his nephew a smile of reassurance. He was happy that Remy was taking his advice. He wanted his nephew to be happy but he wanted his brother happy as well. He knew that Sirius would do anything to make his son happy. Even if it meant denying himself a real chance to be a part of his son's life. Sirius deserved that. Remy did too.

In the library Remy looked at the three of them. "I had a nightmare last night. I had ones since coming back from the bank but last night was really bad."

Sirius confirmed for him what he thought. "We know cub. Your Uncle told us that you ended up in his room last night. We were wondering where you were."

Severus looked up at his son. "He told us a bit of what you two talked about last night. He was a bit worried you'd not talk to us on your own and needed to."

He was not surprised and he was only a bit angry fro a moment. Really he had known his Uncle would. It was not like he had asked him not to. Regulus would have known the adults were worried about him when he did not show up for breakfast. He had no idea how much his Uncle had told them but he needed to deal with this.

Remus motioned his son to sit. "Your Uncle is right. You are never to feel guilty. You have three dads. We know that and we not only accept but are happy for it."

Severus nodded. "We know we will always be your Papa and Daddy cub. Nothing can take that from us. We just want our son to be happy and loved."

They wanted what any parent wanted and that was for their child to be loved and safe. The safe part had always been near impossible for them. Their son constantly seemed to need to be rescued even if he rescued himself half the time. But it could not hurt to have as much love as possible.

Sirius looked at his son. "I will never try and step on the toes of those two but my brother is right I have wanted a more active role in my son's life."

Remy nodded. "I want that too. I realized when we were at Grimmauld that I could be a Black and a Snape. It took nothing away from me. I was just worried."

The three had spoken many times before over the years. They had often wondered about how much influence Sirius should have over his son. After the custody dispute the issue of a guardian had come up for their son. They had wanted to make sure that Remy always knew what would happen and where he would go. Even then Sirius had argued he might not be the best. The Malfoys had been named his guardians if anything happened to his dads before he turned eighteen.

Severus looked at his son and Sirius. "The issue is only one for another year and a few months. But if anything were to happen..."

Remus aw his son's face. "We are in the order and there is a chance something could happen. We just want you to understand that it will be your choice really."

The Malfoys had always been happy to call them their second son and nothing would change that. They had seen him as it since he was a baby before he started dating Draco. They would understand though if he chose to live with his real dad over them. They made it clear they would always respect his choice in that.

They spoke for some time but Sirius noticed his son was getting paler from all of the talk of guardians and such. "Perhaps you should get to your studies."

Severus looked at the time. "It is nearly lunch. Why don't you get some fresh air and then you can come and join me down in the lab for our potions later."

He had been spending time oddly between Horace and his Papa. Horace was officially his master still and he could teach Remy some basics. He respected the man and what he had given up for him. His Papa had said it was his choice and Horace would understand but he had. He still appreciated what the man had offered him.

Remy was out in the garden when he noticed Chloe and she looked like she was in tears. "Hey little sister, what is wrong?"

Chloe looked up from what she noticed was a letter in her hands. "Sorry. I was just reading a letter from Ron. His parents sent him and Ginny to France."

He had heard that Ginny had been sent to live with the Delacaur until the war was over but he had not been aware that Ron had gone as well. He should have guessed. They were both school age and their parents would have wanted to protect them. He knew that Ron had been his sister's best friends since she was little. They had grown up together. Remy had never been fond of him. He had never grown out of his prat stage but he understood how much he meant to his sister.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I know how hard it has been being away from your best friend but we have destroyed four horcruxes. The war will end soon enough."

Chloe nodded and dried her tears. "I know. But it is just hard some times. Especially with all of your friends here. And no one even knowing so we can't be as close."

His dads had said it was his choice if he told Susan, Luna , Hermione and Blaise the truth. He had always felt strange. Part of him wondered if they would feel betrayed that he had kept such a secret from them for years. In his heart he knew he was being stupid for they loved him but still there were the questions in his head.

He looked at his sister. "How about we tell them today? We have some free time before dinner. I have meant to tell them from some time. I want to do it now."

Chloe was a bit surprised but she could not hide her relief in those words. "If you really don't mind. I mean I don't want you to do something you're not ready for."

Remy shook his head. "My friends love and will stand by me. I should have told them long ago. And I want to be able to offer you all the support that I can."

Things had always been like this. At school it had been harder for there were too many Death Eater kids and they had to pretend to hate each other. Here they could at least be civil around each other. Those who did not know the truth just assumed they were being civil because their parents were all in the order. They all had to live under the same roof and study together for now. It would be better for them all if they managed some peace. His friends had managed to be civil with her as well.

Remy looked towards the house. "It might help you become friends with them more. It might make life here easier for you if you had some friends among them."

Chloe smirked. "What I thought Draco and I were already the best of friends and I mean Hermione and I are like sisters? Can't improve on perfection."

That brought laughter and smiles for both of them. The fact that they had been civil was a big step. Before now it had only been the twins and Draco who had been able to befriend her for his sake. Even those who knew the truth about who he was had kept their distance. She had always had to keep her old image at school. She was growing and showing her true side lately but there was still a lot of old blood between them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His friends were a bit surprised when he came in with Chloe when they had agreed to study later on. They had seen her in the library with him before but not like this. Draco shared a look with Remy and he nodded. They had spoken a few times. Draco had thought that his boyfriend should tell the others the truth.

Remy looked at his friends. "I kind of need to tell you guys something. Well mostly Luna, Susan and the snogging love birds over there."

Hermione drew away from her boyfriend. "You and Draco should talk Remy but we were a bit surprised when you asked us to come. What is up?"

Once again he shared a look with his sister and her boyfriend as well. He had wanted to tell this and their words rung through his head. He knew deep down that they would love and support him but he was not sure about it.

He took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something. I was adopted when I was a year old by my dads. I was born Harry James Potter."

Luna stared at him. "Harry Potter died the night that Chloe was attacked."

Making them all sit down for they had all stood up. He told them the story start to finish in short form including the fact that Sirius was his dad. They were all shocked. They were even more surprised when they heard about all the help that Remy had given his sister. And more as they realized how friendly he had become with James Potter as of late a swell.

Hermione looked at him. "This is true?" and when Remy and the others nodded. "This is really odd. I do not know why you never told us. This is just a real shock."

Luna agreed with her. "You know you could have told us sooner. You're like a brother to us. We love you. Your new found sister is going to take a bit of time."

Looking at Chloe he assured his friends he understood that. He just wanted things to be easier for him and his sister. They had grown really close in the past few years and it was hard for them being a part like this. Draco knew it all but even Neville who knew the truth of who he was, did not know about his bond with her.

Susan looked at Chloe. "Most of the problems we have had with you were over Remy. He is my brother in every way. If he is cool with you, I can be as well."

Chloe was a bit surprised but she accepted the offered hand. "Thank you. I know I have been a prat but it was expected of me to keep my brother safe from it all."

They understood. They knew that if the world knew that he was a Potter he would be in twice as much danger. He was already in enough danger being the son of the traitor Severus. They all agreed that they would try real peace and not just being civil with his sister.

Draco drew him into a kiss. "See I told you that you that they would understand all of this. You should listen to me more often."


	123. sneaking back into school

It had been well over a month since Remy had helped destroy the fourth horcrux and they still had no idea where the fifth one was. They knew that it was the tiara of Rowena but nobody had guessed where to look for it. The others had been easier to find. They had been looking in places where they thought that Tom would leave it. But nothing had come to them.

Remy was bothered by something and he knocked on Sirius' door and found both his dad and Uncle there. "Can I talk to the two of you?"

Sirius smiled and motioned his son in the room. "You know cub you are always welcome in here. We were just talking about some old memories."

Remy felt a bit bad interrupting them. He knew the two brothers had been bonding a lot since they had been reunited. They had missed out on so much time. Sirius had seen his brother at school but not close to him since he was eleven. They had made sure to include Remy when ever he was willing. Remy had kept his promise he made the day he told his friends he was really Harry Potter, to allow Sirius to be his father as well. He had never realized until then how different he treated him. He still called him Uncle Sirius but the relationship had definitely changed with him and deepened as well for them.

Regulus looked at his nephew. "It is a bit late. Was there something bothering you Remy?"

Remy shook his head. "Not really bothering me, just a thought. About the fifth horcrux. You said that they were in locations once important to Tom."

Sirius nodded. "Or a big part of his life. The chalice had originally been hidden with in the orphanage we recently learned but moved after a fire there."

Kreacher had been able to fill in the blanks for them. He had heard some of the story. He had not told them before but now that Wallburga's painting was not insane off black magic, it seemed the elf was not either. He still was not fond of his master but he was at least willing to take orders properly. Remy was still his favourite though Regulus came in a close second. He might have given Remy a run for his money but Wallburga loved her grandson for clearing the house and it won it for him.

Remy had been going through his head. "Tom was an orphan. Hogwarts was his first home. He had wanted to teach there but got turned down."

Regulus understood. "You think that the tiara has been hidden within the school all of this time? I guess the chamber was there, it could make some sense."

He had been working on his runes and been thinking. He knew how much being adopted had meant to him. He could not imagine life without his dads. The home and family they gave him meant the world. He knew if not for their bond he could have been in an orphanage or with strangers until he turned eleven and Hogwarts came looking for him. He did not know what it felt like to be raised an orphan but he knew from the fear he had felt, what it must have been like for Tom.

Sirius paled. "Even if it is true what are we going to do? I mean the only way for you to go back is for you to be back in school. We will not send you back there."

Regulus agreed with his brother. "We know that once you step foot in the school Albus would never let you go. You would likely not even be allowed outside."

Once Albus had him back he would not let him slip away. He would probably keep Remy under lock and key. Even if they found the fifth horcrux. There was still Nagini and the final battle to deal with. He would know it would be key to getting Chloe back in his control. They definitely could not risk it. There was no longer anyone at school either who they knew they could trust to help get him out of there. Hagrid was there but that was not enough.

Remy shook his head. "Yes there is. We have apparated out of the woods, we can apparate into them can't we? I mean we can send word to the centaurs to meet me."

Sirius nodded. "Okay even if that works what are we going to do? I mean you can not simply go walking into the school. There are still many issues."

Remy had thought a lot about this. He took out his invisibility cloak and motioned at it. Moody had helped with a spell added to it which made sure even Albus could not see him in it. Between that and his animagus skills he would be able to get in and out easy enough. His Uncles were both a bit worried still. They knew he was intent on doing this as he seemed to already have it planned out. They knew though that his fathers would never agree to this even if they would.

Remy thought of that as well. "Ewan can come with me. He is an owl. No one would think it odd for an owl to be in the school with me."

Sirius sighed. "If Ewan agreed I would allow this but on one condition. You can fit two people under the cloak. I will not have you with Ewan alone."

Seeing the surprise they knew that Remy had been worried they would say no. He had come to them for he knew if he had any hope, it was them. His fathers would not have even considered it for a moment. They would have stopped the talk right from the start. They had watched their son in constant danger. They would not allow him to be put in danger once again. If Remy was going to go there was a good chance he would have to do it behind their back which he hated to do but would.

Remy looked at his dad. "Your animagus form is to big. I mean when I draw the sword to find the horcrux I am going to need to be alone under my cloak."

Regulus spoke up. "I am an animagi. I must admit not as long as my brother but I was inspired by him. All these ears in hiding I worked. I am a garden snake."

Though Sirius would have rather gone with his son he was happy his brother would be going. He knew that Remy made sense about the sword. And he had to admit that Padfoot would be far too noticeable. Lucius was the only other animagus other then James but James was a stag and if they told Lucius he would go to Remy's dads or stop him for himself as well. If they were going to do this they needed to do it without his dads knowing before hand.

Sirius sighed. "I hate keeping secrets from your dads but I think we need to do this. I will speak to Ewan myself and see if he will agree to do this."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though Ewan was less happy then Sirius had been about keeping this a secret or about letting Remy go he had agreed. He knew that they needed to find the horcrux and that Remy would be the one to find it. But he understood the fear that Remy's dads always seemed to have for him. The fear was definitely founded. He knew though that Remy needed all the back up that he could get. They had informed Moody and he was ready to do what was needed if they got caught. The ministry was willing to pull some strings. The aurors had the right to be on school grounds when ever it was needed and if he had to, he would pull demand that.

Remy stood with his Uncle and Ewan late in the evening. Sirius kissed his head. "Hagrid has the centaurs waiting at the apparition point. Be careful please."

Remy patted his pocket and several spots. "I have my wand, the sword of Gryffindor and my bow and arrows from the centaurs. I will stay close to these two."

He had been given the warnings over and over again from all three since he had come to them with the plan three days ago. They wished they knew where in school the tiara was but they were not even sure it was there. They knew though it was the most likely place. They hoped Remy could track it with his sword quick and destroy and get them out of there as fast as they could. Sirius knew he would be dead meat if anything happened to Remy. He would not need Remy's dads though to tear him apart. He would have done it himself if he ever was the reason his beloved son had been hurt.

Remy hugged him one last time and took the portkey. "Don't worry father, you will not need to tell my dads anything. I will be back safe and sound."

Sirius had tears in his eyes as he was called father for the first time ever by his son. "You better come back. That is not to be the only time I hear those words."

Though there was a part of Remy who said them just in case he did not come back it was not all. He had been thinking about it for a month. He had come to see the man finally as his third father. He did not want to admit it but he was worried. He knew Albus would not kill him but he was worried about being caught. The man had no qualms of sacrificing him for the good of the cause. He just did not have the balls to slit the boy's throat himself.

Regulus looked at him before they were taken away. "You know that meant the world to my brother. Thank you."

Remy shook his head. "I don't need to be thanked. That meant as much to me as him. So you have to get me back so that I can call him it again. I like the sound."

Another response was cut off when they had been drawn away from the portkey. They knew that the heart was dangerous. Draco and Blaise had been rescued from here and Lucius had apparated in but he waited till the boys were there. He prayed the centaurs were on time. He knew that the spiders were only one risk. He had no worries though for they were surrounded as soon as they arrived.

Remy smiled and bowed to his three brothers who were among them. "Greetings of the stars and moons to my brothers. It has been far too long."

Bane motioned for him to mount. "Greetings brother, you have been much missed here. Our father sends his wishes for you to visit before you leave the grounds."

Sharing a look with his Uncle and Ewan he swore that if it was safe he would be happy to see his father. Lord Magorian had helped his foster son so many times. He knew that he owed his life and the safety of his boyfriend and friends to the herd more time then he could count. He had not been making small talk when he had said he had missed them either. It was one of the many things of school he had missed like quidditch. He played quidditch on the pitch at the manor but the centaurs could not be replaced.

Firenze looked at him s they were going. "Father was relieved to see that you had escaped the clutches of Orion once again but says he is still on your trail."

For Remy it was confirmation he had been right the hunter was the headmaster. "I promise that I will not let my guard down around him. He will not catch me."

As he road he kept focussing on what they needed to do. He reminded himself he had his cloak as well as his sword, his bow and his wand. He was not some unarmed student. He had his weapons and his power, and all the practice from duelling. He also knew that he had his animagi and his mental powers as well.

At the edge of the woods the centaurs helped him down. "Put on our cloak brother and be careful. We will be here to take you to father and then out, when done."

Remy bowed to his brothers before taking out his cloak. "Thank you. I do not think I thank my brothers enough for their skill."

As he and Regulus slipped under the cloak and Ewan turned into his owl form he wished he had been able to master his other form. They had done the potion a few weeks before to see if Remy was a phoenix animagus. At first they thought they were wrong for he had taken a second form but that of a snake much like his Uncle, but also like his Papa would have been if he ever mastered it for he took the potion but had never been able to do a transformation, but he took the third form. He would be a water phoenix if he was ever able to do the transformation but in the weeks training he had not been able to. They had told him there was a chance he might learn a lot faster since he already had a form and knew how to shift forms, but he had not managed either of his new forms. Even shifters it seemed needed training.

Regulus held his arm as Ewan took into the air. "Remember focus and let us get in and out as soon as we can. You know we need to avoid running into anyone."

Remy nodded. "I know. I have every intention of doing this and getting home before my dads or my boyfriend have any idea that I have left the manor grounds."

They headed inside in the late evening and they knew there was little risk. It was after curfew and there would be no students other then prefects in the hall. The major concern would be Filch and other members of the staff. Minerva they did not worry too much after but they were not certain about any others.

Remy had drawn his sword form the scabbard and was trying to sense and he felt the pull. "We need to head up that way."

The other two kept with him and were surprised they were not heading to Ravenclaw but towards the room of requirements. "Are you sure?"

Remy had thought it might be in Ravenclaw or perhaps with the chamber or something but he was sure. He felt the same draw he had with the others. It was not as strong but he knew it had to do with the close proximity of his Uncle to him as well as all the strong magic of both sorts within the school. Before he could respond he nearly dropped his sword when he heard voices in the hall. He was not worried by one but the second was as bad as he thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moments after the portkey went away Sirius turned to head back into the manor but he found himself face to face with Severus and his husband as well as Lucius and even James. None of them looked pleased and he was wondering which one would hex him first. He had thought that they got them out of there not spotted. He had been wrong though he was not sure any of them knew where the group had gone.

Severus snarled. "You will tell me where your brother and Ewan have taken my son. I can not even believe that after all he has been through, you'd do..."

Sirius cut him off. "He is safe with those two and they know where the next horcrux is. Let us go inside and I promise I will tell you everything."

Inside the library he told them everything. They had a few new facts in the few days since Remy came up with the idea. They had realized that Voldemort had probably asked for a teaching job on purpose. He had known Albus would never hire him for he already did not trust the man. He had needed a reason to be in the school. He had used the interview to get into the school and place it. He assured them of all of the precautions and planning they had made.

Remus was still irate. "I don't care what plans you have made. You can not send our son off like that and not tell us. Our son Sirius, not yours, our son."

Sirius looked at him. "I know he is your son but he is also mine. And I do love him Remus. Do you really think I'd ever risk our son's life for anything?"

Putting a hand on his husband's shoulder Severus tried to calm him down. He was not much happier then Remus but he knew Sirius was right. He knew that Sirius loved their son, his son. They had told Remy they accepted Sirius was his father as well. They had encouraged the two of them to bond. Remus was just upset.

Remus sighed. "I am sorry Padfoot. My husband is right. I know you love our son, and he is our son, all three of ours. But I am just scared Albus will get him."

Sirius understood. "I know. I did not want to send him either but I was scared if we did not take him he would try to go on his own. He is getting headstrong."

They knew that their son was starting to look at this war like it was his responsibility to make sure that it ended soon. He had once believed that he did not want to be a hero of the war. He would only get involved as much as anyone would. But since learning he could track and destroy horcruxes it had become his crusade.

Lucius was worried about his nephew. "He is doing it to protest his sister. He knows the weaker Voldemort is the better chance she has of surviving this war."

Severus agreed with his old friend. "He might be only a few minutes older then she is but sometimes I think it is years in his head. He really is her big brother."

They stayed there talking and trying to reassure themselves. They would have sent someone to school but Sirius assured them the aurors were on alert with Moody. They also knew Hagrid and Minerva were there and would try and back Remy if he was taken. Unfortunately neither would openly oppose the headmaster.

Severus kissed his husband. "Don't worry. Our son will come back safely with his Uncle and Ewan. And we will be one more horcrux down and closer to an end."


	124. and then out again

Dumbledore was coming down the hallway towards them with Minerva. He knew what he had been sworn that the cloak would not allow Albus to see him but he was still worried. The old coot always seemed to be able to see things. He was as bad as Moody. Regulus squeezed his arm reminding him to be quiet. If they were caught there was no way to get him out. Albus would make sure not to lose him again. Not even Ewan and Regulus would be enough to back him against Albus. Both he and his Uncle remained still as possible and they calmed their breathing. Ewan had disappeared into one of the alcoves even if he was in his owl form.

Albus was irate. "You can not pull this. You know that the only reason that the governors have not removed me is because you are still here."

Minerva smirked at him. "Then maybe it is a good thing I am going. Albus this school is supposed to be a safe haven. Instead kids have been fleeing it."

Albus stopped her. "We both know that this school will not be safe without me and the Order can not win without me either. You need to stop this."

Minerva attempted to pull her arm free. "Then get your head out of your ass. If you keep trying to trick Remy back here, I will leave this school as well."

Looking at his head of house Remy was shocked. He had never known her to speak up against the headmaster. Well not like this. He did not know like his Uncle that she had been pretty vocal in her opposition of him of late. He had never imagined she would leave school over him. It made him worried. He understood Filius and Horace leaving but not her. She was no threat or at risk. Remy was not close enough to her. And the school did need teachers around who could help and protect it.

Albus started walking again. "I get outed from here and I might consider looking for a job abroad. You know the order needs my help to win this war."

Minerva shot him an angry glare. "We both know you would not risk the country. You would not leave it. I will stay though but only to protect my students."

As they were taking off down the hall Remy let out a breath of relief. For two reasons really. He was relieved they had not been spotted. But it was more then that. He knew deep down the woman was needed there. He was not sure they needed Albus. But he was sure the school needed her. Minerva would not sacrifice children for the greater good. Albus had proven he had no such qualms.

Regulus squeezed his arm. "They are gone. We need to get going. The longer we are here the more chance there is of us getting caught."

Remy nodded and he grabbed at his sword again and sure enough it was still leading them towards the room of requirements. "Almost there."

When they got toe the entrance Remy was not sure what to do. The room usually took the form of what they needed it to be. He had no idea so he just thought of the tiara which he knew he had seen on the sculpture of Rowena up in Ravenclaw tower. When he entered the room of requirements he thought he had gone mad. It looked like some kind of storage room but he could feel the magic, both white and dark, oozing from the items here. He knew it was here some where.

Regulus knew the room. "I heard about this place. There were some students who found it once. The school headmasters left things here no longer needed."

Ewan smirked. "You would never think a room that is filled with some powerful objects like the ones that I see, would have ever be considered a junk room."

They looked through the room. Even Remy could see that some were incredible. He wondered if the people who stored them here had not known. Or perhaps they had not cared. There was a chance that like Voldemort they had been trying to hide things. Remy had only known how to find it for he had needed this particular room. It was very rare chance that someone would have stumbled across this room.

Remy drew his sword full out and he felt it drawing him towards an area. "Most of this room has been infected with black magic. Just like the case back home."

Regulus looked. "But this room has been used by students for decades. You would think that it would affect the other rooms."

They were not sure but Remy was sure something about the magic of the room had protected the students. There were a number of light objects here as well. He wondered for a moment. He thought there was a good chance that there was some kind of boundary. T was like the wards on the trophy case at Grimmauld which had kept most of the magic from pouring out. It over time had started failing but had protected students. Since no student would be able to come into this exact room but the room of requirements in other forms, he assumed it protected them.

Remy looked. "I think the other objects have been cancelling out the pollution. And I think this room is different. With these objects the room always exists."

Ewan agreed. "It is like a shifting plain. The room creates what ever you need but this room always exists. It is always here. It is just shifted when people enter."

It was like looking at pictures under a microscope that Remy remembered seeing once thanks to Hermione. There was only one object under the microscope. The room of requirements could only show one facade. It did not destroy this room; it just removed the slide and produced the slide needed by the person who entered. When they left this was what came back. It was like a boggart. No one ever knew what a boggart actually looked like for it took the form of what ever your fear was. No one until now knew what the room of requirements looked like for it usually took the form of what was needed.

Remy found the tiara finally in an old cabinet and he pierced it with his sword as the room filled with screams. "Five down one to go."

Ewan came to his side as he and Regulus felt a surge of magic in the room. "Death Eaters will hate you Remy. You seem to destroy all dark old magic around."

Putting his sword back in Remy realized he was right. There were a number of objects which had actually melted, shattered or been rusted out. He realized they were the other dark objects in the room. This time he had not even known what he was doing. Some times he scared himself. He had no idea the limits of his powers.

Regulus had a strange feeling. "I am not sure why but I think we need to get out of here and quick. I have a feeling that Albus will know we are here soon."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus had still been dealing with Minerva when he felt this horrible shudder run through his body. What few people knew was he had a link with the school. He knew when something was happening like an attack. He was not sure how but he had for years. He knew that something was wrong even though no alarms had gone off within the school. Minerva was not reacting but his heart was thudding in his chest. He had known something was definitely wrong.

He stood up. "We need to go check on something. I know that there is something wrong in this school."

Minerva looked a bit confused but she stood to follow. "I don't know what you are going on about but I need to get to my night patrol anyways."

The headmaster just glared at her for a moment and then left. He knew she was aware he had been able to sense things before. She was just being stubborn. She did not want to admit that he was the rightful headmaster here. She knew he was right about him being good for the school. She would get over her tiff and come back.

He followed his feelings and he spotted something. "What the hell is an owl doing flying through the halls?" and after a moment. "Ewan."

Minerva knew full well what the old DADA professor's form was. "You are losing your mind Albus. You know we would have seen him enter. The wards."

He knew she was right but something occurred to him. He knew that there was a part of the woods one could enter. He never thought it a danger. Even he could not get there. Draco and Blaise had escaped through it. But then again he knew they were accompanied by centaurs. Draco was befriended by the herd because of his relationship with their foster member, Remy. There was no way that Ewan could have asked their help especially from away from the school.

He looked around and cast a reverse spell and he saw what he had not seen before. "Come out Remy, I know you are here and with a Black brother."

Minerva looked at him like he is crazy. "You know Remy left the school. There are no way his fathers or Lucius would risk him by sending him back at school."

Seeing they were not about to reveal themselves he sent a spell at them. It was blocked but in the process the invisibility cloak fell back. It was not Sirius but Regulus who was standing with Remy. Ewan transformed back from his owl form and both men were standing with their wands out. Remy had his as well.

Albus smirked. "I am happy you decided to return to school. I was a little angry at how you treated me before but I am sure we will work together well this time."

Remus returned his smirk. "I am not staying any where near you. I came and destroyed the fifth horcrux and now I am leaving with my Uncle and Ewan."

Albus sneered. "You won't risk using your powers as we both know that you'd risk the students in the school. And your dog form will not get past me."

Ewan looked at Minerva. "You can not allow him to keep Remy here. We heard you. You said you'd not risk students. You know what will happen to Remy."

The woman angered Albus by actually looking like she was considering. He was not sure why he was surprised really. The woman had been more and more of a disappointment of late. He did not think even she would be stupid enough right now to stand against him. She knew he could not be lost from the cause. She had to see that they needed Remy. Even if she didn't, he had no intention of allowing Remy to leave the school.

Remy looked at his Uncle and Ewan. "We need to get out of here."

Regulus turned on the headmaster. "You know that if you lay a hand on him the entire order will quit. No one will fight for you. And Chloe will still not return."

Albus made a grab for Remy. "She will come if she knows her brother is in the lower dungeons here. And the order will come around as they need to win the war."

They knew what Remy did not. There were dungeons below the ones he knew of. They were the next level down, below even the kitchens. They knew that Albus was not lying and he would leave the boy down there. They were nearly as bad as the dark cells at Azkaban except no dementors of course. For a child it would be enough though. They knew he was right. Chloe would never allow her brother to be kept down there. She would insist on returning in order to protect him.

Remy took a hold of the sword of Gryffindor which was sheathed. "I am the heir of a founder and we both know this school can not contain me."

Albus actually laughed at the boy. "Your father is Lord Gryffindor you runt and we both know the powers of the founders have been long lost to the school."

There was once a myth that the castle had been built with the very magic of the founders. That the magic courses through every stone in the castle. A true heir of a founder should have been able to do almost anything in the castle. They should be able to command the very stones. The headmasters were the only ones who had come close to do this. They could get the castle to add rooms or move things. But other then Albus' odd sense of something wrong in the castle, the powers were either myth or lost. Tom had once believed in them and he had proven they were lies.

Remy though shook his head. "I can feel the magic her like back home. Tom can't because he was kicked out by the others. Those powers are not myths."

Albus pointed a wand at him. "I will have a little collar on your neck soon enough to ensure you can't use any powers even if you have those ones. You're mine."

Suddenly there was a flash of light. He had not noticed but Harry had been fingering not only his sword but had been focussing on his wand. Fawkes appeared in front of Remy. He swore under his breath. The damn bird would not take Remy away from him this time. He would kill his old familiar first. But before he could react another flash of light blinded him and when his eyes cleared he was stunned.

He looked at a second phoenix flying there. "A water phoenix? But how? There has been none since Merlin and Godric. This is impossible."

Regulus grabbed a hold of one feather like Ewan did. "Haven't you guessed already, Merlin and Godric did not own phoenixes, they were phoenixes?"

He screamed as he watched the phoenix and the two figures leave. He realized it had been Remy. Some how the brat had learned to become a phoenix animagi. He believed it impossible. He had heard rumours of course like them about Merlin and Godric were phoenixes but he thought it a joke. As he watched Fawkes leave to he was beyond angry. He could not believe the brat had escaped again. And more then that he seemed to have gained even another new power.

Minerva looked at him. "It seems the Order of the Phoenix has been shown their true leader. Remy is not in the order, he is the order."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ewan and Regulus looked in shock in the forest as the centaurs came to them as Remy transformed back. For show Remy took the form of a green garter snake, the form his Papa had once tried to achieve but failed, a bit smaller then Regulus' black snake form. When he turned back he had a bigger grin then he had when he became a dog but they could both see he was shaken.

Regulus took him into his arms. "You were amazing Remy. How did you manage to do that?"

Remy explained as he got on Firenze. "Fawkes. I could understand him for the first time. When I claimed my role as heir, I understand Fawkes. He helped me."

A clarity like nothing he had ever imagined had filled Remy as he had claimed the role as a founder heir there in the school. He knew he would do the transformation even before he had tried. All the doubts had left his mind. He knew that it was the doubts that kept him from doing it before.

In the centaur lands his attention was instead on Lord Magorian who smiled at him. "I have missed you my son. I am happy you have returned safe again."

Remy bowed to him. "Thank you father. I am grateful for your help and your warning before. I have missed my family here but I must go. My fathers will worry."

Magorian smiled and nodded. "I know. Your brothers will take you right away. I just wanted to see with my own eyes that you are safe. We have missed you."

Reminded by his Uncle and Ewan that he needed to get going for his dads might know he was gone if he did not get back. They were escorted back to the center where they could apparate. Remy's hopes that they did not know he was gone were crushed when all three, Lucius and Narcissa, and James were waiting there.

Severus looked at his son. "I know that you wanted to help but if you even try something like this again we will ground you for the rest of your life."

Remy shook his head. "I am sorry Papa. I knew that I could destroy the horcrux and needed to do this. I am sorry that I did not tell you guys."

Though they were still a bit angry his dads collected him into their arms and were just relieved he had been able to come back in one piece. Inside Remy and the other two recounted what had happened. The adults stared in amazement as he had transformed into his two new shapes.

Severus sighed. "I am proud of you and I am happy that you were able to destroy the horcrux. And we will not ground you as your Uncle and Ewan took you."

Remus looked like he did not quite agree. "But if you step out of line even once in the next two weeks you will lose all your potion lab privileges for a month."

He knew that they did not mean his lesson time as he was apprentice but he always spent nearly twice the required time in the lab. He loved to spend it with his Papa working like as he did as a kid. It would be like taking quidditch away from the other kids. He knew they were serious when they threatened him with it.

He hugged both his dads "I promise, I promise I won't do anything like this again."

Remus kissed his son. "We are very proud of how you handled it though. And of becoming a shifter. We were scared about you but we are proud."

They let him go and he scurried off to find Draco before they changed their mind. He knew his boyfriend knew something as he was no happier with Remy then his dads had been. Draco's anger was even scarier sometimes to Remy.


	125. the secrets of the headmaster

Remy had been working with his Uncles Lucius, Regulus and James as well as Ewan on his new forms. He could take the phoenix form at will now it seemed but he had yet to be able to take the snake form. His fathers reminded him that a shifter was nearly unheard of. Remy had three forms between his cobra, phoenix and his old trusted and true Irish setter form. It seemed a link with all three of his dads. The dog form made him feel close to both marauders and his Papa would have been a snake. He realized the only form he could not take was the one his inspiration had not managed it either. His Uncle Reg was a snake and Lucius was a lizard, quite close but Severus would have been a cobra as well.

He found his father in his personal lab after potions with Horace. "Papa I was wondering why you gave up on your animagi training?"

Severus looked up surprised but he shrugged. "The war was going and there was more for me to focus on. I eventually just gave up hope that it would work."

In many ways his Papa had been intimidated by the marauders. Remus had never become an animagi because of his werewolf blood but even Peter managed to be a rat and that had always not sat well with Severus. He had decided it had not been meant to be. Not everyone who had a form could ever learn to be one. Remy thought there might be more to it. He remembered something about what had been said about Peter.

He looked at his dad. "You never had anyone to teach you or work with you?" and when his Papa shook his head. "How about if we train together Papa?"

Severus was surprised. "I would think that it would perhaps help you at least. I think it might be too late for me."

Really the practice would become group. The other kids had asked to take the potion but the only one who had shown potential was Draco who would be a fox if he learned to master the skills. Draco had been working with his boyfriend and the other animagi and had learned how to sprout some fur so far. Remy sometimes felt guilty. He knew Draco was frustrated. He reminded his boyfriend how long it had taken him to become a dog. The phoenix was instant but the dog and snake weren't. Sirius explained it was because of the magic. He had inherited the gift from his Gryffindor blood and it was a link to the core magic, his soul. The turn would be easy.

Remy smiled at his dad. "You know it would not just help me but Draco. It will remind him there is someone else who it does not come as easily to as it did me."

Severus pulled his son into a headlock. "You need someone else who looks pathetic so your boyfriend does not look stupid? I think I should be hurt by that."

Pulling away from his Papa Remy reminded him he idolized his Papa more the anyone. He had always wanted to be like him. But even with his problems with becoming a snake, he was still too quick with his phoenix and he felt like Draco was discouraged. Draco was happy unlike the others he could learn this was a difference for him. Severus agreed. And he knew that his son might have a point about his own form. Lucius had tried to help where he could but they had not been able to work together like the marauders had, not constantly ad for years. Lucius had help from his dad in learning when he was in school and even he had been in his mid twenties when he became licensed.

Severus came with his son after putting out the potions. "Well my ego is a bit bruised but I am convinced. I will come and try help raise Draco's spirits."

Remy squeezed his dad's arm. "It is not only for him Papa. I really could use you there. I really feel like my snake form is some kind of link to you Papa."

His dads had talked about his other forms and had wondered. Animagi forms said something usually about the character of the person. Remy had always been divided. He had always felt like he was in conflict from his dads. His fathers actually though the Irish setter was actually not because of Sirius even though he was a dog, but about Remus. Remus was the loyal and brave one, the man's best friend type. He was always one you could trust and Remy took a great deal from him. Severus was a true Slythrin in many ways, he was very cunning and logical and the snake made sense. Sirius was Remy's Gryffindor blood. He might not have had any characteristics of a phoenix in him but it was his blood that allowed his son to be a magic animagus. It seemed Remy's magical way of responding to his divided heart. For Remy and his dads really though it meant much more. It showed his equal connection and love with all three of them. James knew why no deer had appeared.

Lucius was the least surprised to see his friend come. "I see your son has convinced you to join us. I had thought to suggest it myself but he has beaten me to it."

Severus laughed. "I really doubt after all of these years that this might work but for my son as well as yours over there. I am willing to give it a try at least."

He had never thought he would return to training and even if he had he never imagined like this. He never thought his son and two marauders would be his teachers. He took comfort in the fact that Ewan and Lucius were there as well and Regulus as well. As close as he and Sirius were and how well he and James had got along over time, he could not shake the feeling. They were he hated to admit of course one of the reasons he had given up training. But now they might help.

Sirius clapped him on the back. "No worries old man. If me and James could help Peter become an animagi, I am sure we can with you. You're much stronger."

Remus had come into the room. "I do recall that I was there helping even if I never became an animagus myself. Perhaps I can help my husband better this time."

Severus had known his husband had been trying. There were werewolves like Fenrir who were animagi. They were wolf animagi. They were able to take control of their curse and change shape at will. If they were powerful enough they could resist the change at full moon. They did tend to have more noticeable wolf traits all year around if they were shifters but they could only turn someone when there was a full moon though like any wolf, they could kill the rest of the time.

Severus kissed his husband. "Are you sure about learning? You always refused the training because you were worried about being wolf like all year around."

Remus nodded. "I spoke to a few in a program at the hospital. Two managed to be shifters. They said after years of taking the potion, it helped keep in control."

He would no longer need to take the potion if he became a shifter. He key was always understanding he was both. He was not wolf or man, he was werewolf. The wolf was always in him even in human form and the human was in him in wolf form. He needed to embrace that. There were communities of peaceful werewolves on the continent who lived in harmony with man. They were shifters as they were purebloods; they bred and lived in communities. Remus realized it was possible.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus had no idea what he was going to do. He knew that the final battle would start drawing near. The Death Eaters had become more and more active. He was not sure whether Tom knew all of his horcruxes but Nagini had been destroyed. He was well aware that Tom did not know about the seventh and either did the others. He prayed that Tom would wait a few months at least. Tom knew he needed to make sure his forces were built up and he had the power. He knew without his horcruxes that he needed to protect Nagini but he always kept her with him. She would be at the battle when it came down to it.

He walked into his office with Minerva who had stayed but grudgingly to say the least. "Three more murders of squibs and a wizard. Things are getting worse."

Minerva looked at the newspaper. "The deaths are not as bad as the last war at least and we know we can not rush into this. That was the mistake we made last time."

Albus sunk down into his chair. "There are few people in the wizarding world who realize really just how much they owe to Chloe and her brother."

Not even the Potter kids knew the truth. The last war had been nearly lost. The forces of the light side had dwindled to nearly nothing at all. They had lost most of their top soldiers like the Prewetts and the Mckinnons. There were many people who were speaking of surrendering or fleeing. They had thought that it might save the lives of those who were in the line of fire. They had not though. They had known muggles and squibs would still have been massacred. Wizards and witches might have been saved but they were not willing to let others die. And they had known if Voldemort had succeeded here in the UK he would press on into the continent. There would be no where safe.

Minerva spoke up. "We have foreign aid this time unlike the former war. And he does have the werewolves but we managed to get the Giants this time out of it."

Albus shook his head. "But we are still relying on two children to win this war and without the proper training I fear they will go the way of Gideon and Fabian."

Minerva stopped him. "Those two were brave and incredibly strong but nothing like Remy. And even they it took over a dozen Death Eaters an hour to take down."

He was reminded that Remy had taken on six death Eaters though only for a few moments, on his own. He was much younger then the Prewett twins were even if he graduated from his exams. And Albus knew he had gained immense new powers since that attack had happened. He had no doubt that Minerva was right. Remy would have survive the attack the twins had died in. But he needed the boy back and he needed her to understand and believe he needed to be trained by Albus.

Albus pushed on. "You know the twins need to be here. Voldemort will start attacking places. You know Malfoy manor will not withstand what the school would."

Minerva smiled. "Well then it is a good thing that they are not going to be at the Manor much longer but they are not bringing those kids back to this school."

The woman had not told him but he knew there was only one option. They would not be stupid enough to risk them. They would take them some where safer then Malfoy manor. The only place that there was would be either school or Potter Castle. The castle wards were far stronger then Malfoy Manor and rivalled that of the school. It also had an unplottable. Voldemort knew where Hogwarts and Malfoy manor were. He would not know where Potter Castle was. The major concern was that even Albus did not. If they managed to get the twins up there it would be even harder for Albus to get his hands on them.

Albus revealed something he had not planned to do before. "They are making themselves a target by taking Chloe. She is the seventh horcrux."

Minerva looked at him in a mix of shock and horror. "That little girl is a horcrux? I mean we have to destroy them. Do we have to kill her?"

Albus shook his head. "The killing curse on her that she survived created it. I believe it might be the key to her surviving another attack from in the future."

They knew she did not have the power of her brother and the order had always wondered how she would be the one to defeat him. They would have questioned if her brother was not the child of prophecy if Remy had fit the prophecy at all but because of his birthday, his father and lack of scar, they knew that he did not. It made sense. Chloe had survived the killing curse because of her brother's love but it was said she would defeat the man in the end.

Albus added. "He sends the curse at her and it will kill the horcrux and not her. I think she will still need the aid of her brother to finish off Voldemort though."

Minerva sighed. "Putting one child in battle is bad enough but two? You know that Chloe needs to be but we can not risk both of them. This is outrageous."

Again the bloody cries about innocence. He was starting to get sick of this. Innocent lives had been lost every day of the war. More would be before the war ended. They needed to win this war. He did not care how many children he sent into the war. If they could help win the war then he would send them. The twins had the powers no one else had. She had the power to survive the curse. She needed to be hit by it. It was the only way they could finish off the last horcrux. That or kill her but the prophecy would be destroyed. Voldemort's spell would be drawn to his part of the soul in Chloe for it was a link to his wand. Anyone else who sent the curse at her would just kill both. They needed her to be the girl who lived and they could not risk her being killed.

Minerva stood up. "I will not convince them to send the kids back. I won't deny they might both be needed in the final battle but I will not risk them before it."

Albus was relieved to see that she was being at least reasonable. "I am not suggesting they go on raids or something. All I am saying is that they need to be trained."

He watched as she left and he was praying he had finally got through to her. She was his only serious link to the order. They kept him informed and he had been permitted to come to some meetings as they were held at school but he was starting to doubt he was actually the leader of this group any more. It angered him. He had been leading them and helping save lives for decades. The kids might bring the final victory but they would not even be alive if not for him. He deserved some of the praise. He would he told himself. In the end he would be seen as the proper leader of the group.

He was about to go up to his rooms when a strange owl came into his room and he looked at it. "That can't be who I think it is from. What is Tom playing at?"

He had not seen the writing since Voldemort had been in school. He read the letter. The man was actually daring him to come to a meeting. He knew that he could not turn down the chance to catch the man or at least do some damage. The twins were not ready yet. He needed to be able to set things in play.

He grabbed parchment and a quill. "I will go and see what Tom wants, the stupid fool. He was always cared of me and for good reason. Time to remind him why."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minerva had come to Potter Castle. It was a week after Severus had joined the others in animagus training. When the raids had become more and more dangerous they moved the children and their parents up to the Castle. The order was still using Malfoy manor as headquarters but it was decided safer to be at the castle. Remy having told his friends the truth about who he was had made it easier to explain why he was the one who was the one opening the wards. He was officially Lord Potter but most people were not aware of it. Most people assumed James was. Blaise was the only one who had not known who he was that had been to the castle with them and had been told Remy inherited the castle because Sirius had been like a son to the Potters and they had been Remy's grandparents before they died.

Minerva was surprised when she came into the sitting room and found the Weasley twins were there. "I had not realized you had joined the order."

Fred nodded. "We have but unfortunately we are here more for housing. It seems that our underground has been found out and out lives have been put in danger."

The twins had been using their shop as an underground to help smuggle muggle borns out of the country. They had been working with Xeno and his wife. Fleur's family had been taking care of the French stop on the underground for them. Xeno and his wife had not been found out but the twins had beam. There shop was still running and had not been attacked but they would not risk it. They were worried for the lives of their employees as well as customers and knew this was the best.

Minerva looked at the others. "I found this in the headmaster's office this morning and I think the fool actually went to it."

Severus took the letter. "I was shocked when we received your word about the horcruxes. We had our suspicions before but you confirmed. But what is this?"

He read the letter out loud since the kids were not there and everyone was shocked. None of them had imagined that Albus would be this stupid. There was no way that even he could think he was powerful enough to go alone and face Voldemort. The school was safe enough without him there. The wards did not depend on him but they knew it would be a huge blow if he was killed. They may not have been using him as a leader lately but he was still a symbol to the public.

Lucius stood. "We need to go and see if we can rescue the fool. The meeting is not until later this afternoon. You know we can not allow him to get himself killed."

Severus agreed with him. "You know that Voldemort if he success in killing him will parade the body as a trophy. He will use it as a way of getting to the people."

Though the order did not need him or the school for safety the world depended on him. He stood as a symbol of the power of the light side. If his dead body were paraded through the streets many people would go to the dark side or at least surrender. They would be more scared then they already were. They would see if someone with the power of Albus Dumbledore could be defeated like that, they would be as well. This was not a blow that their side could handle right now.

They were about to leave when Remy appeared in the doorway. "I am going with you."

His dads were about to argue as were many but it was Lucius who spoke up. "He might be the only one who can save Albus. We need to have him there."

Though the others were not convinced they saw Remy was not backing down. They told him to go and get his cloak and sword. They made him promise the usual of staying close and leaving if he was in danger of any kind. They knew that Remy might be Albus' only chance of surviving this stupid move.


	126. the true dungeons of Hogwarts

They should have known something was up. Things had been too easy. Why had Albus left the note out in the open? He had been reckless lately and had been doing stupid things but this was far more stupid then he had done before. They should have known they were walking into a trap. They should have known it was not Tom or at least him alone. Albus was desperate to get his hands on Remy. He knew that they would come after him. They knew that he would do anything for Remy. Unfortunately they found out just how low he would go to get his hands on their son. When they took Remy on the mission they delivered him into his hands.

It had started out as most missions. There definitely some cloaked figures and when they arrived it looked as if they had been right. The Dark Lord was definitely not there but from their marks they knew several in the room were Death Eaters. When close enough to one even with the oath on their magic Lucius and Severus were able to sense those with the mark.

Severus turned to his son and whispered. "You keep down and keep that cloak on you. You are only to do any magic at all if one of us is in serious danger."

Remy nodded. "I promise Papa. I do not want to be captured again."

They all had flashes of the last time he had been in a room of Death Eaters before. They did not need to chance him again. He might have been powerful but he was still human. Even the adults had to be careful and unfortunately he was a target.

Remy had no idea what was going on when he hid but he watched. He could see the headmaster at first but something was wrong. "What is going on here?"

Severus shot a shield charm up just in time to block a hex from one of the Death Eaters. Their arrival had not gone unnoticed by the others in the room. Lucius returned the favour when he had thrown a hex. But Remy as he watched noticed something and he knew that something was wrong. He noticed that the Death Eaters were not attacking together and they were using minor curses. He could have fought them. He had taken his eyes off the headmaster as he was watching the battle and when he looked for him again he had no idea where he had gone to. He reminder himself he was under his cloak and that he needed to stay safe there.

Severus finally managed to unmask one of the men. "What the hell? This is no Death Eater. I know this man he works in the ministry."

Lucius yanked up the sleeve on another one of the men had stunned and sure enough there was no mark. "None of them are. There is some spell making us react."

The reality was sitting in for everyone. No one but Remy had noticed that the headmaster had disappeared from among the group. They knew that this had been a set up though when the men were stunned and they realized that none of them were Death Eaters. The truth hit home like a speeding train.

Severus turned to look for his son and for the headmaster. "We need to find him and get out of here."

Lucius understood why he did not stay the same. "Get out of here now, you know you're not safe."

Remy had his portkey and he was about to activate it for he was worried about flashing when suddenly he felt someone grab him from behind. Before he could react though he felt the pull of a portkey but he knew it was not his own. Before he was taken away he felt his own portkey ripped out of his hands and thrown away. He only had time to cry out for help before he was yanked away.

He was recovering from the shock when he felt something heavy metal clamped about his neck. "What is going on?"

Albus appeared in front of him. "I told you Remy I would get you one way or another. Now you're mine and that pretty collar will make sure you do not escape."

Remy tried to pull away from him and transform but he could not feel any of his magic. He knew that the collar was a magic dampener. He desperately tried to reach his core magic but he could not feel it. He had not felt like this since he was little. He watched in horror as his wand was taken from him. The sword of Gryffindor sent a shock through Albus though when he tried to take it from him.

Albus shook his hand. "Fine keep it. It won't help you down here anyways. Welcome to the true dungeons of Hogwarts Remy. Your new home."

Remy looked around his surroundings. "You can't keep me down here. My dads will come for me. You know you will never get away with this. Never."

Albus smirked. "You won't be here long. See I thought I needed to train you for the war but you have already destroyed the horcruxes. Now you are a bargaining chip."

Remy thought he knew what he was talking about. He was sure that he would be used to try and get his sister. He was relieved. He knew his dads would never hand his sister over. He could put up with being in a dungeon cell. He could not risk his sister though. He could not lose her. So he had to be in a dungeon cell for some time. That did not matter. Chloe needed to be safe from the mad man the headmaster seemed to have become the last year.

Albus smirked. "No little boy I know I can't get Chloe from you. I know this war needs to end soon and I just need to give the order incentive to go into battle."

Remy was shaking. "Holding me prisoner down here is not going to get them to follow you. They will just come after you instead of Tom and you know it."

Albus pointed at the corner. "There is a toilet. An elf will bring you food. The one I assigned so don't even try to get Dobby or one to get you out of here."

Remy tried to stand up but he realized along with the collar a shackle was on his foot. "You can't do this to me. I will get out of here. You will not win this."

Albus shook his head. "I had a meeting with Tom before that one. He has offered two months peace if I hand you over. I have arranged the hand over in two days."

With that the man left the room and the door slammed shut. Remy screamed in anger but he knew no one would hear him. These dungeons had to be below the ones with the potion class. He had no idea why he was shackled to. He could not think of how the man would see him escaping with no magic. He thought Albus was just trying to break his spirits even more. He had to admit it was working. Three days and he was going to be handed over to the Dark Lord? He had to find a way out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had no idea how to tell his husband for the second time their son had been taken. There was some comfort in knowing that the headmaster had him. Or so they believed. They had no proof. They had found evidence that the Dark Lord had been there or at least some of his real men. They had no idea what was going on. It seemed that Albus had set up a trap for them but why? And how did he have a meeting with Voldemort and get away from it with no casualties by the looks. He had been uninjured and able to set up the little show they had walked on.

Remus did not need to be told when he saw his son's cloak and his bow in his husband's arms. "No. Damn it where is he? Severus where is my son? Where is he?"

Severus shook his head. "It was a trap. Some kind of set up from the headmaster. They were not Death Eaters at least not then. There were traces of them before."

Sirius took the cloak and bow so that Severus could take his husband into his arms. He was just as shaken though. Harry had finally started calling him father. He had been able to have his son for real. He had only had him for a time like that. After all of these years of watching his son from a distance, being an Uncle, he had him. He could not lose him now. He looked at his brother desperate for some kind of answers. Regulus was shaken as well. He had been watching and protecting his nephew for years. He should have kept an eye on him during the mission.

Remus sunk down into a chair when they told him what they knew. "Albus threatened, when he was at the school he threatened to collar Remy and use him to get..."

Severus held his husband close. "I know. And right now we know there is no way for us to get into that school. We can get on the grounds but inside."

They knew that even if they in animagi form were able to get out of the woods and into the school they knew that the collar on Remy if there was one which they knew Albus would, could only be removed by him. They would not be able to get him to transform and the cloak would not help them get him out. Albus would see. There was little to no chance they would even get out of the dungeons with Remy before Albus found them.

Regulus could not take no though. "There has to be some way, there has to. We can not simply sit here and say that there is nothing we can do to save my nephew."

Ewan agreed with him. "Remy has a lot of power. I mean he is able to break through that collar. I mean his core magic is far more powerful that that collar."

They knew that both men had a point but their son was so scared. He might be able to do it through meditation but Remy had only worked on such with his father or with the centaurs. Severus was no where near close to being an animagus and he could not accompany them. The centaurs would only be able to help them if they could get him out of the caste. But there were only two things that could help Remy and they knew it was either Fawkes or meditation and his own powers.

Regulus looked at Severus. "I know some basic occulemency. I am not where at your level but can you teach me enough to at least let me guide my nephew?"

Severus nodded. "He already knows the basic skills he will just need someone to remind him and give him confidence. I can walk you through it."

They knew that they could get in. They did not want to scare Draco but they knew he was the only one who could send a request to the centaurs for their aid. Chloe was not as close as Draco was. Lucius disappeared to tell his son. The others knew that it would be a hard talk. They could not even imagine what he was going to have to tell his son. Draco was needed or they would not have tried to scare him like this.

Severus shook his head. "I can teach you it but it will take a few days. I mean the basics are still pretty hard. I mean this will be at least two nights before we can."

James had been listening. "Well Albus is not about to do anything. He knows that we will go after him if he hurts Remy. He wants Chloe."

Severus caught his husband when Remus was about to get up. "He is right. Our son will be in some kind of prison cell but for now he is safe. We'll get him."

They were speaking when Lucius appeared down in the sitting room. With Draco. Draco was shaking and in tears. He could not believe this was happening again. He had been told and he swore that he would do what was needed. He begged that he be allowed to go with them but his father had reminded him he could not. It was not about his age or the danger. The only people able to go on the mission were animagi. Just as Severus and Remus desperately wished they could, they would not. Only those small enough, Lucius, Regulus and Ewan would be able to go. Sirius and James were far too large in size for them to go.

Draco clung to his Uncle Severus. "We have to get him back. I know we have to protect Chloe but we need to get him b ack. I can not lose him, my soul mate."

Severus held the boy to his chest. "I know Draco. We will not even consider handing Chloe over but we will get him back. In two nights we will go for our boy."

They all knew that there was a chance that this plan would not work but they had to try anything. They had no way of contacting Fawkes. The only one the bird had any connection to any more was Remy. If they had his wand they may have been able to use it to summon the bird but the wand had been on him when taken. Right now they were going to have to rely on the chance that they would be able to go and rescue Remy and get him out.

Remus looked out the window. "Hold on Remy, we will get you home cub. On Wednesday night we will come for you and we will get you home."

James held his wife in his arms but he spoke to Remus. "We will Moony. And you know he will be fine. The son of three marauders, he will survive this. He will."

Late Monday night they knew that they should try to get him sooner but there was nothing they could do. Until they could train Reg or find a way to summon the phoenix, there was nothing more for them to be able to do. They just had to keep to this plan and make sure that this worked no matter what.

Remus looked up at the moon wondering if his son could see it where ever he was. "Hold on little man. We will get you out of there. I promise we'll get you back."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been two days. An elf came twice a day with a tray of food and water but no human contact and the elf left without word. He knew that the elf must have been sworn to Albus or one of his allies. One of the school elves would have spoken to him for they were free. The school elves tended to like him. His Uncles had always joked how he seemed to win over all little magical creatures from elves to goblins and everything in between. He had proven why that came in handy. He had been freed from the Potters and protected by Tipsy because of it. Dobby and Kreacher were always there for him. This elf though knew his master and would not even look at Remy before he disappeared. He knew that it was day time for there was a crack of a window at the top. He knew tonight was the night he would die. Tonight was the night he would be handed over powerless to the Dark Lord. He could only pray he would be shown the mercy of a quick death.

The door opened and he was shocked when the headmaster came in. "I thought you might need a bit of company Remy on your last day likely on this Earth."

Remy made a grab for him and found manacles put on him which weighted him down. "Damn you. You're supposed to be the leader of the light. You can't."

Albus sat down on the bed. "Oh Remy I am really sorry my boy. You know I care about you. But this world has to be protected. I am sorry you have to die. I am."

The concern in the man's voice was sickening. Why it sickened him the most was that the man was genuine. The man actually believed he cared. This man actually believed that this was not cruel. He actually believed that handing Remy over like a sacrificial lamb to buy two months of peace. He was not surprised. The man had abandoned him when they went for the ring. He had heard the man say more then once his life was not worth more then the cause.

Remy looked at him. "You betray every one who died for the cause. You betray Gideon and Fabian. You betray their memory. You tarnish their sacrifice."

Albus shook his head. "I know how close you are to their nephews. You know how they died. You will die like they did. You will die to protect innocent lives."

Remy was trembling. "I would have died. I would have fought. But I deserve the chance to defend myself. I deserve the chance like them to die in battle."

Albus shook his head. "I am sorry Remy but that is just not possible any more. I am sorry but you are just going to have to die with the grace you have."

With that the man stood up and left the room, not removing the new manacles that he put on Remy. He could not even stand up with all the extra weight. He was trapped on the floor like a dog. He gave in to the fear and the crying that had been threatening to come since he was brought here. He had meant it. He would have died to protect the world. He had risked his life more then once but he deserved to be given the chance like the Prewetts had been, to die on his feet.

He had no idea what he could do but he knew he had to do something. He knew there had to be something. He could not go down without a fight. He had to find some way out of here. He had tried to focus on the sword and call for Fawkes but he had not succeeded. He was growing desperate.

He sobbed as he tried to focus. "Gideon and Fabian if you are out there in the after life help me please. I will die like you did but please I can't be a lamb. Please."

He had definitely not been expecting a response but he got one as he hear the door starting to be unlocked. "Not the original twins but close enough I think."

He watched as the door opened and he stared in shock at the two who had come through the door. He had no idea how they had got here or how they would get him out but he watched as the Prewett twins' nephews went to work on his manacles and chains freeing him. They could not do the collar of course.

Fred handed him his wand to his shock. "Rescued that little brother from the headmaster's office but that collar you will have to do on your own."

George nodded. "We need to get you out of here and soon. We don't have much time. Someone will know we have come soon."

Taking out his sword and holding his wand Remy prayed he could do something. He knew they were right. They needed to get out and soon. He knew without his magic he was putting them both at serious risk. He could not risk their lives but he needed to get out of there. He would not die on his knees. He wouldn't.


	127. the Prewett twins reborn?

Fred and George, he had no idea how they had got here or why they had arrived but he had never been so grateful in his life to see anyone. He knew they knew all the passages but how they had got down to him he would ask later. He knew that he had to find some way free of the collar. Wand returned he held it in one hand and removed his sword from the sheath. He was here in the school. He had felt the magic coursing through it before and he needed to find it again.

Fred kept looking out the doors. "We need to get going now. Come on Remy we need you. You know we can not take you out of here in human form."

Remy looked at them. "What do you mean human form? How do the two of you plan on getting out of here?"

Sharing a wicked smile the twins showed him what they had been working on. They had been inspired not only by Remy but the marauders as well. They had always wanted to be an animagi before. Remy gaped at them when they both transformed. Fred turned into a small myna bird and George was a squirrel. He would have laughed at the second one if he had time. The twins transformed back.

Fred smiled. "Didn't think you were the only one who managed that? We heard the others talking about coming but they are not coming until tonight."

Remy was pale. "Dumbledore has agreed to hand me over to my death to Voldemort tonight. If you had not come I would likely be...."

George clapped him into a hug. "Come on Remy you need to concentrate. If we can get you out you can take your form and we just need to get you to the woods."

They had already guessed that Remy would likely be weak and have trouble with his form if he had been down here for three days. They were not sure it would have been safe for him to try and flash three of them. If he could not summon Fawkes to him they would need another way out. They knew that the centaurs would take them to the heart of the woods where the twins could apparate Remy back to the manor. He had proven he could transform with sword and wand still on him, the holster and the belt seemed to just go in with him.

Remy was focussing as best as he could and suddenly he heard music in his head even though Fawkes was not near him. "I think I have done it."

Fred watched as the collar dropped from around Remy's neck. "Thank Merlin. Now come on little brother we can celebrate when we get you back home."

Remy nodded and thinking he knew which form would be the easiest for him to move fast through the school and transformed into his dog form. He knew once they got into areas where there would be students he would need to take the snake form but he definitely could move faster on four feet then slithering. He felt so much better when he transformed into his dog form and soon he was joined by the twins.

They made it up past the dungeons where the potions classroom was before they ran into trouble on the next floor. "Minverva." Remy said under his breath.

Minerva though was still very much his beloved Aunt even if she was still at school with the headmaster and whispered. "Get into your snake form now."

Sharing a look with the woman he transformed into the snake and for a moment went to her and up her arm and ran his tongue along her. He should have known she was still loyal. He had called her Aunt Minnie since he was old enough to. He had just been scared that she would not openly oppose the headmaster. She put him back on the ground and shooed the three of them towards the doors. They made it onto the grounds but it seemed their passage was not for long gone unseen. They were only half way to the woods when Dumbledore came out of the school and was heading their way. Remy transformed into his dog form for speed as he knew he had been spotted. He knew the headmaster had to be careful about what he had done when he headed for the woods, taking a much smaller George on his back.

Dumbledore was sending stunners their way. "You can not leave. I will not let you out of the school. Voldemort will attack if I do not have you to hand over tonight."

Remy knew he had a point but he knew the order would stand he would just not be a lamb. 'We need to keep going.' He told himself and the twins mentally.

They dodged the last of the stunners and made it into the woods but they knew that Dumbledore would not think twice of following him in there. Remy had to transform back into his human self and took the only part of his centaur goods he still had on him, his pendant in the hand he wore his ring. He prayed it would summon them as quick as his bow had. He prayed his fathers had his bow and they had not fallen into the hands of the headmaster.

Suddenly there was cracking and Remy knew it was human feet and Dumbledore appeared behind him. "Time to come back and meet your fate Remy."

Remy had his wand out. "I have no collar on any more and I won't go down without a fight this time. You will not make me a sacrificial lamb. You won't."

Fred and George had transformed next to him and both had their wands drawn. They could see Albus' shock. He had known Remy must have had some aid to escape especially since he had his wand. He found the wand gone and had been coming down when he had seen Remy change from his dog to a snake. He had been suspecting some people but he had no believed the twins had the power.

Suddenly there was the sound of arrows that came down between Remy and the headmaster. Firenze came out at the lead of his men. "Get back from my brother."

Albus turned to look at them. "You damned half breed this is the school lands and I am the headmaster here. Now you will return the student to me."

Bane who had already helped Remy onto his back spoke. "The woods have belonged centuries to the centaurs and we have permitted the school to enter."

Firenze nodded. "But no more. You have one minute to leave the forest or you will be expelled. The children and Hagrid are welcome but no one else."

Sitting on his brother's back Remy remembered his studies. He knew the centaur ruled the woods and that they permitted the school's use of them or not. The pact had been created between the founders and the centaur. The school was permitted to be built around the forest but the founders swore the school would never claim the woods and would never enter with ill content. If they did the headmaster and any others in the school who did could be forbidden from coming back in.

Albus did not take the warning. "Magorian would never do this. He would never turn his back on me. He knows the war is coming and he needs me."

Firenze snorted. "My father does not need you. He will fight if he chooses and when. You do not attack our father's son and expect to get away with it old man."

Bane looked. "Your time is up headmaster. No adult but Hagrid is permitted in these woods without our express permission any more. You will be gone."

Before Albus could respond his body was picked physically from the ground like some giant had picked him from the ground and tossed him from the woods. The barriers were up and any adults would be kept from entering unless the centaurs brought them through, but for Hagrid.

Firenze looked at his brother. "You and Draconis and Chloe will forever be able to enter even as adults. Your allies here are safe for they have come with us."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The order was in a confused messed. They had been planning a rescue mission for that evening. And then suddenly Draco had come with a note from the twins saying they had gone to rescue Remy from the school. They knew the twins meant well and that George had always known well at least since the third year who he was and Fred had learned since the twins had been brought here. They had no idea what had possessed them to go. They knew the tunnels but how they thought that they could rescue Remy from the school was beyond them.

Severus was irate. "We have to do something and now. If the twins are caught we will have to rescue them as well and that will make it even harder."

Sirius looked up. "It does seem that we have a new set of marauders on hand. We did call them that before. Maybe they have a chance."

Lucius hayed to but he agreed with Sirius. "We have to give them some time. If we go in there and draw attention we will alert Albus that they are there."

They knew the rescue plan they had arranged would only work with Remy for he was an animagus and they could use him to try and get him out. They had no idea what they would do with the twins there. With the twins there they knew that there was a chance that they might succeed. They were sure the twins could keep quiet but they were worried that they would not have the sense to back off if they were in danger of being caught.

There was suddenly a flare of the floo and they were shocked when Minerva's head appeared. "Remy has escaped a cell but Albus is hot on his heels."

Remus dropped down to look at her. "What do you mean my son has managed to escape? Surely Albus would have put one of his collars on him."

Minerva shrugged. "There were two animals with him, I assume animagi of some kind but I am not sure who. I have never seen anyone in those forms before."

Everyone was confused. Surely they would have known if the twins were animagi. The marauders though shared a look. They remembered that they had become animagi without anyone to help teach them. Remy had been able to become one younger for he was trained. They assumed the twins were the animagi in question. They should have known those two would have had something up their sleeve.

Lucius looked at the others. "We have to head to school and get them out of there. But why is Remy not just using his phoenix patronus?"

Minerva shook her head. "He has been wearing a collar for three days. He was probably worried he would not have the energy to safely flash all three of them."

She explained how she had seen him coming into the entrance hall as a dog. He had come to her in his snake and headed out into the grounds. He had seen Albus going after them and he had not returned. She had used the nearest floo to contact them. She would have gone out to protect Remy but they all agreed she could not. They knew they needed someone at school that they could trust. Minerva was the last teacher on the school that they could be sure that they were safe.

Minerva was shocked. "Something is happening. I am not sure what but I assume Remy has gone for the centaurs. If he gets to them they will protect him."

Ewan was the one who answered. "The woods. The centaurs can keep anyone out. There are magic wards on them. Magorian would protect his foster son."

They knew that he would but there were worries. Had Remy been able to make it into the woods and even if he got into them could he have summoned the centaurs? He usually used his bow and arrows and they had them here. There was a chance that he could have been caught before he got as far as his brothers.

Remus turned for the doors. "We need to get there. We can not let him get caught again. If he gets caught Albus will take him some where else then the school."

James stopped him though. 'The only place in the woods we can go is the heat and we have no way of summoning the centaur help. At least not right away."

The last time they had sent word through Draco and Hagrid and they had come. This time though they did not have time. Their hearts were racing as they considered going through the gates and anything else. They had been sure their original plans would work. He centaurs were meant to meet them but for not fours. They had told them they needed to be met that evening late in the night.

Suddenly a patronus arrived and they were surprised it was Remy's. "Come to the heart of the woods. Lord Magorian will bring me."

Severus let out a sight of relief. "He got to them. Our son never stops amazing me. You heard him we need to get going."

The marauders, Ewan and Regulus were going to collect him. They knew that their son would not have summoned them without warning of time if the centaurs would not be there waiting for them. Severus had offered to go but Remus had insisted right now he needed his son in his arms.

When they were gone Draco stood between his Uncle and father. "They will really have him back safe won't they?"

Lucius kissed his son on the head. "They will. You know the centaurs love him nearly as much as we do. They will ensure their safe return soon enough."

They all held their breath though. They were all praying that they were right and they knew deep down they were but they always knew when it came to Albus things could change at the drop of a hat. They knew that Albus had proven once again that he had absolutely no moral levels. He was willing to sacrifice anything for the war. They had their concerns. He had not even made a single demand for Chloe. He had not summoned them even once. Then there was the evidence of Voldemort there and they were scared he had something else in mind. They were just relieved that Remy would be home in the manor safe.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy had never been so relieved when he dropped into a bow before his foster father. He had not admitted it even to himself but he had been holding his breath ever since the twins had appeared in his cell. His magic was still weak from the collar being gone and he did not really even now how he took his forms. He was sure it was because his shifting was linked to his core. At the moment he was not certain he could have lifted his wand if he had to. And he knew the twins did not have the power even combined to take on Albus. Remy was not sure he did except when he was able to channel his pure core magic.

Magorian looked at him. "You are tired my son. Your magic needs time to rest. I see you have used both your core and your basic magic."

Remy looked up. "Yes father. I have been kept a prisoner of the headmaster for three nights in a collar to stop my magic. Only my core I was able to access upon."

Magorian listened as Remy and the twins told them what had happened from the time Remy was kidnapped and the twins telling what they knew. Firenze spoke of what they had done with the headmaster and how they had brought up the wards on the forest for the first time. Remy was surprised to see no shock in the face of the centaur lord and wondered how much he had seen in the stars.

Magorian turned to Remy. "Orion had you in his trap and we were worried after our son. I have had your brothers near the borders for three days now in hopes."

Firenze added. "Your own family was mounting a rescue effort. We were meant to meet them this eve at the heart and escort them to safety. They were worried."

Listening Remy had known and explained that they would have been too late for he was to be handed at dusk to Voldemort as a peace offering. Magorian had him send word to the manor to have his family come for him. He knew that Remy needed to be home and have some rest. The final battle was nipping at their heels now and though he might not have been the boy who lived, he would need to be there in the end with his sister. For now he needed to leave their lands.

Magorian handed him a bag. "These herbs should help you heal. I am certain your father can brew a tea. If you humans need us we will be with you in battle."

Remy smiled and bowed. "Thank you father. I hope that the battle is not here at school for the innocent children, but if it comes I'd be honoured by your aid."

As Firenze took him up with Bane and Ronan having the twins Remy had a feeling his wish would not be answered. It seemed that the centaurs always knew what would happen before. He hoped they would have time enough to prepare and remove the kids to safety if it came down to that. The school was not the place they would have chosen to have the final battle.

At the heart of the woods they arrived just as the marauders and his Uncle Reg and Ewan arrived. He threw himself at his dad. "Daddy."

Remus caught him up in his arms. "I have never been so worried in my life. We need to head home and get you in bed."

They thanked the centaurs who said goodbye to Remy. Remy was so exhausted that by the time he got home he was so exhausted he slumped in his Dad's arms and was carried into the manor. It fell to the twins to share the horrors of what they had seen and heard.

Severus bent down and kissed his son on the head as he lay sleeping on a couch with his head cradled by Remus. "Thank Merlin the twins got to you in time."

Remus looked at Fred and George. "Thank you. I have no idea how you managed to do that but thank you. If he had been handed over to Voldemort...."

There was not one person in the room who was not rocked. They had known when no demand for Chloe was made that there had been a chance but they had been holding on to hopes. To know that their fears were true and that Remy had been about to be handed to his death by their own leader, shook them all to the core.


	128. Final Battle Part 1: rally troops

Albus knew it was coming but he had not expected it this soon. He knew as soon as he failed to have Remy to hand over that Voldemort would attack. He knew he had only one chance now to protect the students of the school. He needed to convince the order that they would fight on his side. He prayed that common sense would work at this time. He knew they would not allow innocent children to die. He received word from Voldemort that he had forty eight hours to get as many innocent lives as he would from the school. In his own way Albus knew they could trust Tom to keep to his word. He would want them to stew over their fate for 2 days. Tom would be sure to believe that there was no chance that his enemies had any chance of defeating him in the end.

He sent word to the manor and to the ministry with the word that he had received. He had started sending the younger kids to safety. He knew that he needed to do everything to protect them. He just prayed that none of the ones left would be sacrificed. He was not as cruel as the Malfoys and Snapes were making him out to be.

He was in the Great Hall when the door opened and a number of people came flooding in led by Cornelius to his surprise. "We are here."

Albus looked at him. "The minister of magic has actually come from under a rock to stand with us? I must have taken a bump to my head."

Cornelius sneered at him. "I am here by request of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. I will not stand by as the students here are left in danger."

Looking at the man he knew he was aware that he would have been told what happened to Remy. He knew the Malfoys would have told him. He did not think the fool could be any help but those who had come with him would be. There was the entire auror department as well as a number of private security. He did not see but the town was flooded with hidden men as well. There was another detachment of aurors, security and all ministry employees willing to fight, hidden in town.

Cornelius sneered. "You will be under arrest for your crimes against Remus Snape if you survive this war. Do not think you will get away with it."

Albus met his sneer with one of his own. "You can try but I doubt the people of this world will stand by and let you arrest me when I am the hero here."

Snorts came from most of the men. They were aware that this man actually believed he would lead them to victory. He would perhaps be there in battle but it came down to the Gemini twins as they were known by those who knew the kids were twins. Albus would be known for his crimes when the war was over. He would be known for holding prisoner an innocent child and preparing to hand him to his death.

Albus looked at those gathered. "We will be out numbered especially since he has werewolves in his numbers. You know the men will need a good leader to survive."

It was Lucius who came through the door who answered. "You will not be it. You can remain if you have the balls to protect the school but we will not follow you."

The order was arriving as well and though he could see neither child he knew they were here. Even the order knew that Remy and Chloe were needed. They would have demanded to come even if their parents were reluctant. He was not surprised they had not been brought into the room. The parents would make sure to keep them as far away from Albus as possible.

Lucius seemed to know his thoughts. "We are not about to allow you to get any bright ideas especially now that you are facing Azkaban when this is all over."

Albus smirked. "Handing the brat over now would not get us any where. You are to blame for this war coming to the school. You should have let me hand him over."

Never before had he seen more angry faces in the room and Severus who had come up behind Lucius punched the headmaster right in the face. Lucius was sure that his friend would probably have killed him if there was not a room full of aurors. The fact that his son had been kept a prisoner and was about to be handed over to be raped, tortured and eventually killed by the Dark Lord, sickened them to the core. Severus was usually a cool and calm man. Albus had never seen him so much like his werewolf husband as he was at that moment. He knew that he should be grateful that Severus knew he would not be any good to the war if he got locked up.

Severus looked at Cornelius. "My husband has managed to get within the wolf troops and he thinks he can turn them to our side. My son has gone for his brothers."

Albus was hocked though he was not sure why. "You actually believe that the centaurs will fight in this war? We all know those damned nags have no desire to."

Turning to face him Severus smirked. "Lord Magorian has promised his foster son his aid. Remy will be with the archers of the centaurs as some of our back up."

So that was where the child was. He had no doubt Chloe and Draco likely were as well if Draco had convinced his father to let him come. The other children who had been whisked away from the school he doubted were here. And he was right. Narcissa and Xeno had stayed with Luna, Neville, Hermione and Susan at the manor. Draco had not taken no for an answer and his father reluctantly allowed him to come as long as like Remy he stayed with the centaurs in the woods. Ewan and Filius had taken them to the woods and were staying with them. Sirius and his brother were in the school positioning the troops who would remain in the walls in case the war spread this way. James and Lily were out among the troops on the grounds. Remus was literally among the wolves as they spoke. Fenrir had broken many codes of werewolves including attacking children and he was hoping that he could turn his pace against him and either bring them to his side or neutralize them.

Severus turned his attention to the aurors and the other ministry people. "You know who your commanders are. We only have a few hours to prepare before the attack."

Cornelius sent his men off and came to his side. "Who is the General, I mean we need a leader here and it can not be Albus. Even if Chloe is the key to the war."

Lucius looked at his best friend. "Severus is. It has been voted among our order and the troops with me and Alastor as his captains."

Listening to them speak he tried to get the sense of where Chloe was. He learned that Moody and Tonks were with the men in town right now. They knew that the Dark Lord would attack from the water side and would not come through town. The town would be hit later on. His main concern was the school. They had been bringing the troops into town through the floo and in small numbers so that they would not raise the suspicion of any spies out there. Some of the town's people had stayed behind but they were within the school now and like the teachers their main role was to make sure to protect the students left. The other troops stationed in the school might need to be called onto the field for back up but they were not to go.

He grumbled as he realized they were not stupid enough to mention where Chloe was. "I have to find the brat. I need to be at her side or I will face prison time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus had not been sure about this. Few people realized but his son's work had helped him become a shifter. Only his husband and son knew he had accomplished it. It was one of that things that purebloods always held against the bittern werewolves. Only purebloods in the past had been able to shift. They could take their form at will and were not victims of the full moon though they could only turn people during the full moon. Fenrir thought he was so powerful because of it. Remus had only needed to embrace the fact that he could be a wolf without losing his human side, something he always thought impossible, and had succeeded in achieving it.

He arrived among the packs of wolves in his own form and looked for Fenrir knowing that he had little time. The werewolves were the first of the enemy troops to arrive but from how on guard the two dozen wolves were, he knew that the enemy troops would be arriving soon enough.

Fenrir caught his scent and unlike his troops he knew that he was not among them. "So the little bitten has learned to become a shifter. I am impressed."

Remus returned to his human form. "I have. And I have come to challenge you to a fight for the position of alpha male of your pack."

The other wolves backed off as they had been approaching. The challenge was an ancient ritual and once made it could not be unmade. Fenrir would have been killed by his own troops if he refused to meet the challenge. It was a fight to the death and if a leader showed he did not have the courage to meet it, he was killed. It would have been even more unheard of for Fenrir to refuse the challenge from a bitten even if he was able to shift his form. The bitten were considered to be lower then the scum of the Earth by most and they had never believed that they could have achieved

Fenrir snarled. "Very well you stupid pup but you will die like the snivelling little baby that you were when I turned you all those years ago."

Remus smirked. "I was a mall child but I am not anymore and I know I can defeat you. You dishonour wolves by attacking children. That will end here and now."

Both transformed back into their wolf forms and Remus knew that he was definitely at a disadvantage. Not only was he a much smaller wolf then Fenrir was but he was also not trained in fighting in wolf form. He had been fighting for years but as a human. The most physical exercise he had was playing with Padfoot. He had never done this before but he could. He thought of his son who he still thought of as a child sometimes. He knew he needed to do this. He knew he needed to be able to fight the men and destroy what had been done to them. He knew he could do this for his son. As he attacked the other wolf he was reminded this monster worked for the man who had tried to get his hands on his son. He knew Remy could very well have been taken by this wolf. Fenrir did not always kill or bite his victims. The sick perversions of the Dark Lord did not end with his human troops.

He was injured in one of his front legs and he was not sure he could do this but he knew he had to continue. He had no idea where it came from but when Fenrir came at him to deliver another blow he attacked the other wolf at his throat and sunk his teeth into the neck and tore. It was the first time he had given into his wolf side on purpose and as he felt the wolf die at his feet he knew it was right. He knew he had not killed out of wolf madness but to protect. His son was right, he could be both and not lose himself.

He transformed back into his human form. "I have killed you alpha. I am your new leader. I demand to know who the attack captains are."

One of the wolves stood forward in his human form and bowed. "He had only one Lord Lupin. I am Grey streaks and the men are mine to command."

He knew he could trust them. Even among mercenary wolves there was honour. They had seen him rip the throat out of their former leader. Fenrir was stronger then most of the pure bloods that were left. They knew he was powerful if he had defeated Fenrir. They would never attack him or lie to him. Both out of fear and custom. He had won their leadership by ancient ritual and they respected that.

He looked at the wolf. "You will come into the school grounds and look like you are fighting for Voldemort but you will turn on him. You will protect the school."

Some of the younger wolves were calling for a new challenge and that they would not listen to this bitten but the older ones quieted them. They knew that none of them had the power to face someone who has taken down Fenrir no matter his status. There was not one of them foolish enough to challenge him. There was something deeper as well.

Greystreaks bowed. "We have never approved of this decision to attack the school. Unlike Fenrir we do not believe in making war on children. We will follow."

Remus nodded. "I will be among my other troops but I promise that if I find even one wolf attacking anyone but a Death Eater, I will have their head on a spit."

Usually he would not have lowered himself to such threats but he knew that it was needed right now. He knew that the werewolves only responded to force and strength as well as the traditions of course. He would not have got far with such threats to their human troops. But with the wolves he knew what had to be done. As he transformed back and headed for the school he knew that the wolves would keep their word. There were only a few dozen but one wolf could account for the power of six or seven humans and he knew it would not only be a blow to Voldemort but definitely be a huge gain in power for their side as well.

He met his husband at the edge of the woods and kissed him when he turned back. "The bastard who turned me is dead and the wolves are on our side."

Severus was amazed when his husband told him the details but he kissed him. "Our son will be as proud of you as I am but we need to head inside."

He knew that their son was safe in the woods. He would stay with the centaurs until it came time for him and Chloe to face Voldemort. Chloe and Draco had both accompanied him into the woods as well as the Weasley twins. Magorian and his sons would make sure they remained safe. The kids would not be needed right away for Voldemort would not make an appearance at the start of the battle. They both felt assured for they knew Magorian cared for their son and would make sure that he did nothing too foolish. They knew Remy was not happy about not being able to stand with them. After what had jus happened he had lost the side that had not wanted to be part of the war. He still did not want to be a part of it for the hero worshipping side but he wanted to make sure they won.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco, Chloe and Remy had been escorted not to the clearing where they usually stayed but to the actual village of the centaurs. They were to be guests for the night among the centaurs. They had sworn to their parents that they would stay safe here. They all knew that they really had no choice in the matter. In the end they would be needed but until they were the centaurs would definitely ensure that they stayed put here. His foster father and brothers were just as intent on keeping Remy as safe as possible as his human parents and family were.

Firenze came over. "You will be among our archers little brother and if you'd like they have invited you to come to their final training and preparation."

Remy knew it would be good and he was anxious to do something at all. "Thank you brother."

He had practiced with them during festivals but even before he got to the archery field he knew this would be different. He knew that the centaurs were not working for a competition. He watched as they were taking aim and he saw that they had a deadly aim and likely could take a Death Eater down from a long distance. He had been practicing with them for years but even he did not have the aim that they did. He was an incredible marksman with their help but for a human that was.

Firenze handed his brother a quiver of different arrows. "You will not be using your special arrows as you are not likely to get them back. Use these."

Remy took the quiver and put it on after handing his normal one over. "But I can not focus like I do with my bow and arrows can I?"

Firenze told him that the blood and connection was in the bow. There was a chance his skill might be reduced a bit but not all together. Besides they were not accounting on his marksmanship. He was just with them and the archers until he was needed in battle. They had believed that he could come in handy though with his bow. They also knew that in a battle with that many enemies out there it would be like shooting monkeys in the barrel. When the enemies and their troops mixed though only the centaurs would be able to shoot for they would not have Remy risk hitting his own troops.

Firenze watched him shooting for a time. "Even without your arrows you gave improved since last time we saw each other. You are amazing for a human."

Remy looked up from his bow. "I have been practicing at the manor and after what just happened to me nearly I seem to have a more clear focus then before."

They understood but it still worried them. The centaurs like his human family believed and hoped that he would be able to keep it under control. He had not been one to allow his emotions to get the best of him and they just hoped that he would continue to be the same. With his loved ones in danger it would definitely be tested.


	129. Final Battle Part 2: the end

It was barely dawn when the first wave of attack hit the school. The werewolves were at the front of the attack but Remus had proved true. As soon as most of the enemy attackers were within the school walls, the werewolves turned on their former allies. Remus took wolf form and went among them to lead their charge against the Death Eaters. The centaurs were the only other back non human troops they had and they were to remain in the background unless they were needed. They had Remy, Draco and Chloe as well as the Weasley twins now there and they were to keep them safe as best as they could. Chloe would be needed only when Voldemort made an appearance and they knew that would not be until later on. He would either come when his troops had the battle won or when he knew he had to end it.

Rabastan Lestrange was at the lead of the Death Eater troops and spotted Severus and Regulus with Lucius. "You three will be begging for mercy for hours."

Lucius looked at him. "You will die like that snivelling brat of a brother of yours as well as your sister in law. You will be lucky; we will give you a swift death."

The Lestranges should have both been there. They knew that if Bellatrix was not there with them, likely with the Dark Lord. They knew whose bed she had been warming for years and it was not her husband's. Or at least not exclusively that is. The woman had been the lover of Voldemort in the first war as well. He would keep her and the snake close by his side to the end. Rabastan was even more worthless then his brother. Voldemort would not mind if he died in the ranks of the men. Their victory was all that mattered.

Lucius looked at the Black brothers and Severus. "He is mine to take down. Go and focus on the other troops."

Severus was reluctant but he reminded himself it was the man's brother who had tried to rape his son. "Watch your back Lucius, you know he fights dirty."

There had been a feud between the two of them since school. Rabastan had tried for the hand of Narcissa. The Lestranges wanted both Black sisters. Rabastan was in fact betrothed to Bellatrix first and Rodolphus to Andromeda but when Andromeda eloped with Ted Tonks that changed. He had tried to get the baby sister when Rodolphus had been engaged to Bellatrix instead of him. But Lucius and Narcissa were in love and their parents arranged the marriage for them. Rabastan had detested Lucius who was always more powerful and who had made the inner circle right away. The fact that he had been a spy was only a part in it.

He looked at Lucius as he sent a curse at him. "I will take that bitch finally. You know she will warm my bed for days before I finally slit her throat. I promise."

Lucius blocked the hex and sent off one of his own. "You are just angry because you were such a cockless bastard you could not get laid if you tried."

Rabastan through a cruciatus at him. "Your son on the other hand I plan on keeping for years. I need a good little fuck dog. He will soon be licking at my feet."

Lucius blocked the second hex and he directed one of his own and it hit the man. "Scum like you will never lay a hand on either my wife or my son. I swear."

Lucius shot a severing curse at the man's throat and he fell to the ground with the life blood of the man pouring into the ground. There were some among the minor troops who seeing their captain take down were shaken to the core. It worked to the advantage of their side as many of them were taken down in the confusion. The senior Death Eaters started calling out orders. They reminded their man that Voldemort and not Rabastan was their leader.

Severus returned to his side. "You know your wife and son are safe but you did them proud. Now we need to take down the inner core to draw him out."

Lucius shook his head of the thoughts. "I have never been so close to using the killing curse as I was right then."

Though in a time of war and battle it would be permitted for them to use the unforgivable curses. Many were using the cruciatus when it was needed. But there were few of them which would have the stomach to use the killing curse. They might kill the enemy like Rabastan with something like a severing charm but the killing curse took something greater from the person casting it and no one among the light troops seemed to have the stomach for it. The wolves were more valuable then they had imagined for they had no qualms of killing. They had been given orders that they were not to bite to turn or to feast on any body. There were only allowed to bite once to kill. But for well trained wolves that was more then enough for them. Remus still had not turned back to human form. He was among them leading them.

Sirius came out from behind them. "We are pushing the enemy back. They are nearly outside of the school gates again. The kids within should be safe enough."

Severus saw that he was right. "We need to pursue but we are not leave the school grounds. This school and those within the walls need to be our first priority."

They knew that the common troops would be driven to leave the grounds and chase after to make sure that the enemy did not get away. They were not worried there was a trap out there but they knew that if the school was weakened from defences Voldemort would attack. They needed to have their attention where it was meant. They knew that the troops that they had in town would take out those who were running for the rest of them. They knew those were headed for the town as it was the quickest way for them to escape from the lands.

The troops were gathering the last stragglers when the centaurs suddenly appeared from the woods. Other then their arrows they had not come onto the field. They had said they would not come unless they were needed. The centaurs were usually a peaceful race unless they were protecting their own lands.

Firenze appeared with Draco on his back. "My brother and the girl have gone after the Dark Lord. We could not stop them."

Severus was shocked and he looked to Draco. "What do you mean that my son and Chloe have come after him? He was to be safe."

The centaurs and Draco explained that they had not been able to stop them. Remy had taken off in his phoenix form but he had flashed his sister with him when he had gone. They were not sure but Remy and Chloe had both been saying that they needed to end this before anyone else was killed. There had been some casualties among the ministry employees and a few of the older students fighting though from what they could see none of their own order had been killed yet.

Severus shook his head. "Damn it, he went off on his own with just Chloe. I just pray that the two of them can do this on their own."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remy had no idea how he knew where Voldemort was but he and Chloe knew. He flashed them to the edge of the lake where strange dark woods had grown up. He wondered if the man had believed no one would see the difference. He knew that these woods were new and not part of the centaur lands. He turned back to human form and he and Chloe stood hidden watching as Voldemort was in the center of the clearing with Bellatrix and a few of his other men. The snake was there as well. They knew they needed to find a way of killing the snake if they had a chance of killing Voldemort. The snake was the last of the horcruxes.

Remy looked at his sister. "You need to stay down. I am going to use one of my forms and I will try and get close enough to the snake so I can try and kill it."

Chloe nodded. "Be careful big brother please. I need you by my side through this. I can not win this battle without you by my side. I can't."

Before he could react though he was suddenly grabbed from behind. He has assumed that it was a Death Eater but he saw the shock in the face of Chloe and he realized why it seemed so familiar. His fear grew ten told when he found his wand taken from him and he was dragged into the clearing by the headmaster. Albus had been watching the kids and had been waiting for the chance. He knew that he needed to make Chloe stand by him in the end so he did not face prison.

Voldemort sneered at the man. "So you have decided that you will try and offer me the little brat once and for all so that I might back off."

Albus kept a wand at Remy's neck. "You know your troops are done for and you need out of here. I am making a deal, you take the brat and you leave my school."

Voldemort smiled down at the child. "It would definitely ensure that the order came to me in the end. I must say I am intrigued by your offer."

Albus tossed Remy at him. "You can't deny you would like to rape and have your way with that fine little body. You'll have some days before his dads come."

Remy was sickened as he felt the snaky hands on him and as hard as he tried he could not summon his magic. He realized that Albus had not only managed to collar him but there was a bracelet on his wrist as well. Both were magic dampeners. A double shot of the power and he was struggling to even sense his magic any more. He remembered what he had seen before. He knew what his fate would have been. He was sickened as Voldemort pulled him in close and pressed his snaky mouth over his. Closing his eyes he tried to stay as calm as possible. He had been raped once before and nearly again. He had sworn never again. He would never be again. He summoned every ounce of magic he could even sense and the bracelet fell from his hand and he was able to force his way back from Voldemort.

The man looked at Albus. "I see he will be a lot of fun. Very well I will leave but you might want to tell his dads they have a week to come find me before he is dead."

Albus looked down at Remy. "You brought this on yourself. I am sorry my boy. But you should have let me hand you over before and not risk my school."

Remy realized something as he was on the ground. He watched in horror as the great snake was coming his way. He could not draw the sword of Gryffindor without drawing attention from anyone else but he reached for his quiver. He did not tell anyone but he had his special arrows on him. He did not know if this would work for there was no basilisk blood on the arrow as on the sword but channelling his magic and the flames of his phoenix form he took an arrow and stabbed through the very head of the snake as if the arrow had been some kind of dagger. The arrow became flames and the entire snake turned into one long row of fire and erupted. Remy had transformed into his phoenix form as the collar fell free.

Voldemort screamed. "You have betrayed me Albus. You will be the first one to die here. You will die and everyone in the school will die with you."

Albus had his wand raised at the man. "We all know that your horcruxes are all destroyed and even before you feared me. I will see you destroyed finally."

Before Remy could react as there were hexes running left and right Chloe came forward from among the trees with her wand out but she was trembling from head to toe. Remy had never imagined his sister would have been able to find the bravery on her own to do this. He had known she had been shaking among the trees even until this point. He knew he needed to stand by his sister if she had the chance to win. He had saved her when she was a baby. He knew even if it was her wand meant to destroy the dark lord that he was the one who would be helping her. But there was clarity in him as he took to her side which he knew what had to be done. He realized looking at Voldemort why the man was not afraid. He knew that there was a seventh horcrux. The prophecy made sense.

He transformed back and looked at Albus who was trying o get between them. "My sister is a horcrux. That is why it was said one could not live while the other did."

Albus looked at him. "You are not suggesting that we allow your sister to be killed to destroy it. I know not even you are that foolish."

Praying he was right Remy stopped Albus from stepping in and watched in horror as the killing curse sent at his sister hit her in the chest. He watched her crumple to the ground but he was at her side as it hit. There were two souls in her and he knew only one would die. He knew he needed to make sure the right one did. Remy took phoenix form and began singing like Fawkes often did but he did the one thing they believed that no human could do even if they took the form, he cried.

Voldemort realized to late what Remy was doing and Remy took off before a cure hit him. "You stupid bird, you are as worthless as your parents were."

Chloe came around as her brother was distracting Voldemort and she stood. "The last of your parts of your soul is gone. I finally have the power to defeat you."

At the same time this time Chloe and Voldemort sent off killing curses at one another. Remy was on his sister and the moment her killing curse was off he flashed her away, moments before the Dark Lord's curse hit her. Her curse found home and they flashed back just in time to see him hit the ground dead.

Chloe hugged her brother as he transformed back into human form. "You were amazing Remy. You saved me. I can not believe you managed to do that."

Remy was shaking as he held his sister against him. "I am just glad that I could save you. I don't know what I would have done without you, my little sister."

The headmaster was about to throw a curse at Remy when he was distracted but he was taken down from behind. Moody and the group from town had come as they had cut off the last of the stragglers. Moody had watched in horror as the headmaster was about to use a killing curse on one of his own students.

Moody looked at the bodies of both Voldemort and Dumbledore, only one dead. "Take them both to the school."

Tonks ran to the twins' side. "Your parents are worried out of their mind for you. We need to get you back to the school."

Leading his sister Remy tried to be as strong as he could especially when they came out of the woods and people were cheering them from all ends. They were the heroes of the wizarding world. But right now he was just plain exhausted. The tears had taken power had never used before and all the flashing. All he wanted was to collapsed into the arms of his dads and know this was all over but he knew that it would not happen as soon as he would like. This was not over yet.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The order was gathered in the Great Hall. They had rounded up or killed the enemy forces and they were waiting. The dark mark had vanished from the arms of those who had once been Death Eaters. They had taken a tally of the dead. There were three students, two aurors and four ministry employees as well as Fletcher and Jones who were killed in battle but the rest had survived and with minor wounds. They knew in their hearts with the mark gone that Voldemort was destroyed but they waited for news if the twins had survived the encounter as well.

The doors opened and Remy and Chloe came in led by Moody and Tonks. Remy ran for his three dads. "It is over. He is dead. We have won."

Chloe was sobbing in her dad's arms. "Remy saved me again. I would be dead. I was a horcrux."

Everyone in the hall listened in amazement as the twins recounted what had happened when they were in the woods. The anger and shock when they heard what had happened with the headmaster was enough to have almost everyone on their feet. The headmaster was awake again but in heavy bounds and full magic dampening bands on his arms, legs and neck. Unlike Remy he did not have the power to break them.

Albus sneered at him. "The little brat would have got his sister killed. He had no idea that would work. I wanted to protect the students in the school."

Severus turned on him. "I promise you that I will see you get the kiss. It was bad enough you tried to hand him over twice but then you try to kill him yourself."

There were few who doubted he had been hoping for that. If he had managed to kill Remy he would likely not have made it to prison. He could not live with the scandal of being made to stand trial for his crimes against Remy. But he would live. And he would stand trial and he would get the kiss likely for all he had done.

James surprised Remy when the headmaster was taken by collecting him into his arms as he had never done even since they grew close. "I am so proud of you."

Remy actually returned the hug. "Thank you Uncle James."

Lily who was holding to her daughter at the moment shared a smile with her husband but also with Remy's dads and Uncles. James and Remy had been working on mending old fences and he had grown to care for James but this was a first for them both. The term Uncle had never been used by Remy to refer to James. He had considered him near enough one but he reserved the term for Lucius and Moody, as well as his biological Uncle, Regulus.

Cornelius came forward. "You two will both be hailed the heroes of the wizarding world. The world will know Chloe and Harry Potter have saved us all."


End file.
